Bleach - Las Sombras Del Pasado
by Hollow777
Summary: 1 año después de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Luego de derrotar a los Quincys la paz había vuelo a la sociedad de almas, gracias a Ichigo y Uryu que lograron destruir al origen de los Quincys, Juha Bach y a sus acompañantes. Uryu Ishida fue perdonado por su traición al descubrirse que todo había sido un plan para terminar con esa batalla...
1. Prólogo: Un Viejo Enemigo

_Bleach:_

 _Sombras del pasado._

 _Advertencias._

 _Bleach_ _pertenece_ _a Tite Kubo._ _En este Fic algunos de los poderes serán los originales y otros creados por mí, con respecto a algunos de los ban-kais, dejaré los mismos a excepción del de ichigo, su espada será como estaba hasta la saga del agente perdido porque es mi favorita. Disculpen las molestias. Muerte de personajes. Gore (algo). Tal vez romance aun no me decido. No sé si incluir lémon ya que no se me da bien ustedes díganme si lo quieren y yo haré el esfuerzo. Y unos misterios añadidos por mí…_

 _Los acontecimientos de esta historia se centran en ciudad karakura 1 año después de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Luego de derrotar a los quincys la paz había vuelo a la sociedad de almas, gracias a Ichigo y Uryu que lograron destruir al origen de los Quincys Juha Bach y a sus acompañantes. Uryu ishida fue perdonado por su traición al descubrirse que todo había sido un plan para terminar con esa batalla..._

 _Prólogo: un viejo enemigo._

 _Oye Ichigo date prisa_ gritaba una chica bajita de cabello negro ojos violetas, su normal shihakusho negro de shinigami que llamaba a nuestro protagonista, era Rukia._

 _Ya voy enana_ le decía Ichigo mientras le seguía el paso a rukia._

 _El hollow fue detectado por aquí, apresúrate idiota_ Después de esas palabras los dos, la teniente y el shinigami sustituto Apresuraron el paso para acabar rápido con el Hollow._

 _¡Getsuga Tenshou! (Colmillo lunar) _ atacó Ichigo al Hollow acabando fácilmente con él._

 _Listo_ dijo Rukia enviando un informe con su celular a la sociedad de almas._

 _Este trabajo se hace cada vez más sencillo_ dijo el sustituto con cara de aburrimiento mientras regresaban a casa del mismo._

 _Si, así debieron ser siempre las cosas… Esas batallas que tuvimos durante casi tres años no eran nada normal, pero por suerte ya todo se solucionó_ decía rukia con una cara de nostalgia._

 _¿Oh? Ya llegamos_ después de esto ambos shinigamis entraron por la ventana del cuarto del sustituto para regresar a sus cuerpos._

 _La mañana pasó y ambos hablaban del pasado recordando historias hasta que una voz los llamó._

 _Nii-san, rukia-chan el almuerzo está listo_ llamaba yuzu a su hermano y a rukia._

 _¡Ya vamos! _ le gritó Ichigo desde la planta alta._

 _Vamos rukia ya oíste a yuzu_ le dijo el sustituto y ambos bajaron y se sentaron a almorzar con Isshin, yuzu y Karin._

 _La tarde pasó como siempre era un día como cualquier otro_

 _Desde la terminada guerra._

 _La noche no se hizo esperar y el sustituto y Rukia se encontraban en el cuarto del primero, Rukia en el armario (como ama ese sitio joder) y el sustituto en su cama y se pusieron a hablar._

 _¿Oye como están las cosas en la sociedad de almas? Hace un año que no sé nada de ese sitio, si no fuera por las misiones me olvidaría que existe_ preguntó el sustituto._

 _Bueno las cosas en el seireitei ya se han calmado y nuevamente los 13 capitanes mantienen el orden_ le contestó rukia a el sustituto._

 _Ya están los 13 de nuevo, y ¿quienes ocuparon los puestos que habían quedado? _ preguntó el sustituto mientras se acobijaba y colocaba sus manos en su nuca con los ojos cerrados._

 _Bueno en la 1° división como ya sabes está el capitán comandante Kyoraku, en la 2° división sigue estando al mando la capitana Soi Fong, en el 3° escuadrón con la muerte de Rojuro Otoribashi durante la guerra, el nuevo capitán de ese escuadrón es Rengi_ al decir rengi el sustituto se sobresaltó y del tiro se giró hasta la orilla de su cama para ver que Rukia no bromeaba._

 _¿Rengi? _ la chica solo asintió a la pregunta del sustituto y prosiguió donde se había quedado._

 _Con la muerte de la capitana Unohana Yachiru, el capitán del actual 4° escuadrón y después de un gran esfuerzo y entrenamiento es Isane_ al escuchar eso el sustituto la interrumpió y dijo._

 _De ella ya me lo esperaba_ al oír eso rukia sonrió y dijo antes de proseguir._

 _Si aún no tiene la monstruosa fuerza de Unohana-taicho pero solo será cuestión de tiempo, el capitán del 5° escuadrón sigue siendo Hirako Shinji, en el escuadrón 6 ya sabes que es Nii-sama, en el 7° sigue estando Komamura-taicho, el 8° escuadrón se lo dieron a Urahara, pero siempre está aquí en el mundo real, en el 9° con la muerte de Kensei el nuevo capitán es Hisagi, en el 10° sigue estando Hitsugaya-taicho, en el 11° el que quiere otra batalla a muerte contra ti Zaraki-taicho_ cuando Rukia le dijo lo último el sustituto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda._

 _El capitán del 12° escuadrón es Kurotsuchi-taicho_ otro escalofrío para el sustituto._

 _Y el capitán del 13° escuadrón es como siempre Ukitake-taicho… así están las cosas del resto todo está calmado y parece que esta paz será muy larga_ al terminar el sustituto hablo mientras se preparaba para dormir._

 _Qué raro estaba seguro de que tú serias nombrada capitana_ al escuchar estas palabras Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y le dijo._

 _De hecho, querían nombrarme capitán, sería yo en vez de Urahara_ Ichigo al oír lo que le dijo Rukia, este volteó y la miró consternado y le preguntó._

 _¿Entonces porque sigues siento teniente? _ ante esta pregunta rukia simplemente volteo cerró el armario y dijo._

 _Yo me negué _ Ichigo sorprendido volvió a preguntar._

 _¿Porque?_

 _Eso no importa ya tengo sueño_ respondió inmediatamente Rukia que tenía la cara roja como un tomate. Por otra parte, Ichigo se acomodó y suspirado le dijo antes de dormir._

 _Si tú lo dices enana._

 _Ambos durmieron hasta que llegó la mañana._

 _Ichigo habría los ojos bostezando, había sido una buena noche de sueño, vio el reloj, marcaba las 8:13._

 _Iré a buscar algo de café_ el sustituto se paró, verifico que rukia seguía dormida y bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con su padre que lo saludo saltando hacia el con la clara intención de mandarlo a volar de una patada._

 _¡Buenos días Ichigooooooooo! _ Ichigo rápidamente lo esquivo y este se estrelló contra una pared._

 _B-buena esquivada se nota que eres mi hijo_ decía el padre mientras la sangre brotaba de su cabeza. Ichigo sin preocuparle el estado de su padre le dijo._

 _Buenos días ¿hiciste café? _ su padre asintió y señalo hacia la tetera que estaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras intentaba incorporarse._

 _Las cosas últimamente han estado aburridas, todos es muy fácil, y las vacaciones están insoportablemente repetitivas_ decía Ichigo mientras sorbía un poco de café, Isshin reía mientras se servía un poco de café._

 _¿Y qué esperabas? Las cosas son como siempre debieron ser_ ichigo se rio un poco y le dijo a su padre mientras que se retiraba al baño._

 _Rukia me dijo lo mismo._

 _Mientras tanto rukia caminaba… era raro, se encontraba en el mundo humano, pero estaba en ruinas, ella corría en busca de sus amigos, pero de su cara brotaron lágrimas al ver que sus amigos yacían muertos en el piso ella se acercó mientras les medio hablaba._

 _Rengi, Ishida, Inoue, Chad..._ mientras caminaba hacia ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba._

 _¿Ichigo? ¡Donde estas Ichigo! _ mientras caían de rodillas frente a sus amigos gritó fuertemente mientras golpeaba el piso con los ojos cerrados._

 _¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! _ pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la sociedad de almas y al igual que en el mundo humano se encontraba reducida a escombros. Rukia corría buscando a sus amigos de ese mundo, pero solo encontraba cuerpos sin vida desperdigados por el seireitei, mientras seguía corriendo oyó una explosión y se dirigió al sitio de donde venía. Cuando llegó allí vio a su hermano muerto en el suelo con su propia senbonzakura clavada en el pecho. Ella con más lágrimas en sus ojos corría hacia él._

 _Nii-sama_ gritó rukia tomándolo en sus manos_ y cuando alzó la vista para ver quien lo había hecho vio la silueta de una persona que le parecía muy familiar, luego esa silueta empezó levantar su espada en el horizonte mientras se iba se iba revelando poco a poco, para luego lanzar un ataque que estaba despedazando todo mientras se dirigía hacia ella. A medida que el ataque se acercaba la silueta se veía más y más. rukia veía con horror, pero no por el ataque que estaba a punto de matarla sino más bien por la persona que había lanzado, esa silueta se le hacía más y más familiar de hecho lo suficiente para reconocerla, pero algo en rukia lo negaba._

 _No imposible_ decía rukia._

 _El vendrá a salvarnos… ¿verdad Ichi…_ detuvo sus palabras, la silueta se pudo ver claramente. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para rukia al ver la cara de aquella persona y solo pudo gritar._

 _¡Ichigooooooooo! _ luego de eso se levantó rápidamente de la cama en donde se encontraba. Todo había sido un sueño, pero tan real, rukia sudaba, estaba asustada, e incluso jadeaba como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico._

 _Que f-fue eso_ se preguntaba rukia mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Cuando se abrió la puerta de repente, era ichigo._

 _¿Oye, Estás bien Rukia? _ le preguntaba el sustituto._

 _¿Ah? _ lo veía esta con el rostro perdido. El sustituto le puso las manos en los hombros y empezó a mecerla mientras le hablaba para ver si reaccionaba._

 _Oye, Rukia reacciona vamos_ después de eso Rukia recobro el sentido._

 _¿Ichigo que paso? _ preguntó la chica un tanto confundida._

 _Eso debería preguntarlo yo, vine porque te escuché gritar y me preocupé_ al escuchar lo que Ichigo le dijo, Rukia recordó todo lo que había sucedido en esa pesadilla que había tenido y suspiró con alivio._

 _¿Qué bueno, solo fue un sueño eh? _ el sustituto la miro extrañado y le dijo._

 _¿Qué pasa? _ ella lo miro y le dijo recobrando la compostura._

 _Nada solo fue una pesadilla _ Ichigo no quedó muy convencido. Nadie grita de esa manera solo por una pesadilla, pero ichigo conocía a la Shinigami y sabía que, aunque le preguntara lo más probable era que no le dijera nada, así que suspiro y le dijo._

 _Bueno, baja que el desayuno está listo_ la chica empezó a levantarse, y cuando el sustituto se dispuso a irse ella le dijo con ese tono que puso la primera vez que fue a la escuela que saca de quicio a ichigo._

 _¿Oh Estas preocupado por mi Kurosaki-kun? _ le dijo mientras reía, a lo que Ichigo respondió con una vena dibujada en la frente y los ojos en blanco estilo anime._

 _Pues claro enana del demonio_ al decir esto bajo a desayudar. Por otro lado, la Shinigami se ruborizo al escuchar eso ya que esas palabras nunca se las había dicho el sustituto, y dijo para sí misma mientras sonreía._

 _¿Así que si lo hace eh?_

 _Mientras tanto en un lugar_

 _Que se encuentra apartado de las dimensiones_

 _Del mundo humano, la sociedad de almas_

 _Y hueco mundo._

 _¿Cómo fue el experimento? Pregunto una misteriosa silueta de hombre que estaba sentado en un trono a dos subordinados que eran hollows. Para ser más correcto eran arrancar._

 _Fue un éxito, ya está todo preparado. La silueta rio y les dijo mientras se levantaba._

 _Bien entonces que dé comienzo… el fin de todo jajaja jajajaja_ al decir esto se dejó ver, se trataba de Aizen Sousuke que tenía la misma apariencia que durante la guerra que tuvo con la sociedad de almas hace tanto tiempo._

 _Esta vez nada se interpondrá en el camino… terminaré lo que comencé, ahora vayan_ al decir esto sus subordinados asintieron y respondieron_

 _Hai Aizen-sama_ para luego usar sonido para ir a cumplir su deber._

 _Para que todo esto tenga un éxito sin falla alguna necesitamos tu ayuda Kuchiki Rukia_ lo último lo dijo sonriendo._

 _Ya sabes que hacer Sukuyomi… ve_ dijo Aizen viendo hacia un arranca, un joven, 1.89 de altura, su máscara rota asimilaba a un dragón dormido, vestía como el resto de los arrancar del ejercito de aizen viste el hakama negro y blanco, su cabello era negro y largo, ojos color gris, Su rostro mostraba inmenso poder oculto._

 _Hai Aizen-sama déjelo en mis manos_ luego de eso él también se alejó de allí con sonido para cumplir con su misión._

 _Ahora solo queda esperar y pronto llegaré a lo más alto_ al terminar de decir esto cerro sus ojos. Algo estaba comenzando, pero la pregunta era en realidad… Que sucedería en Karakura y cuáles eran los planes de Aizen._

 _En la sociedad de almas_

 _En los cuarteles del escuadrón de desarrollo_

 _E investigación._

 _P-pero Que significa esto_ preguntaba uno de los allí presentes._

 _Están apareciendo múltiples señales de Arrancar, pero estos…_ decían los encargados._

 _Avísenle al capitán Kurotsuchi rápido…_

 _En el laboratorio de Kurotsuchi._

 _¿Cómo? ¿Es eso cierto? _ le preguntaba Kurotsuchi a sus subordinados._

 _Si señor los sensores no están mintiendo_ respondían estos a lo que Kurotsuchi le ordeno a nemu._

 _Nemu envía esta información al capitán comandante, y dile que es una emergencia._

 _Hai Mayuri-sama_ tras esto nemu le envió el mensaje al capitán comandante._

 _De regreso en el mundo_

 _De los vivos._

" _Pero qué demonios" pensaba Ichigo._

" _este reiatsu" dejando de pensar tomo su insignia y bajo a las escaleras._

 _Yuzu, Karin_ llamo Ichigo a sus hermanas ya que su padre estaba ese día había salido en un viaje de trabajo tras terminar el desayuno así que no estaría de regreso ya que era en una ciudad vecina._

 _Que está pasando Ichi-ni, que son esas energías que se perciben_ preguntó Karin a su hermano._

 _Te lo diré cuando lo averigüe, por el momento los llevaré con Urahara-san_ tras decir esto Ichigo cargó a sus hermanas y las llevó a la tienda de urahara._

 _Te las encargo Urahara-san_ le dijo Ichigo a Urahara, este con una mirada muy seria algo raro en él, le dijo._

 _Hai, Pero ten cuidado Kurosaki-san… tengo un mal presentimiento_ esas palabras preocuparon mucho a Ichigo._

 _Después de que me asegure de proteger la tienda con una barrera iré a ayudarte_ agregó urahara, luego de oír eso ichigo se dirigió hacia el reiatsu de Rukia ya que percibió que estaba cerca._

 _Cuando llegó con ella, esta corría ya que aún seguía en si gigai, al parecer dejó su gicon en casa del sustituto y tres arrancar se dirigían hacia ella._

 _¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ grito Ichigo acabando con los tres._

 _¿Estás bien Rukia? _ Le dijo el sustituto sonriendo con alivio mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, y con su insignia hizo salir a la misma de su Gigai._

 _Lleva tu cuerpo a casa de Urahara-san yo acabaré con ellos_ dijo Ichigo, pero de repente se vio rodeado por casi 50 arrancar._

 _Eso no es bueno_ dijo el sustituto sudando con un poco de preocupación._

 _De repente una lluvia de flechas acabó con la mayoría._

 _Ese reiatsu es de Ishida_ dijo el sustituto y en frente de ellos apareció el mencionado._

 _Parece que sigues siendo un descuidado Kurosaki_ dijo Ishida acomodando sus lentes._

 _Pero que dices lo tenía todo controlado, además te faltaron unos_ cuantos dijo Ichigo con arrogancia._

 _Esos se los deje a él_ al decir esto un rayo apareció de la nada aniquilando a los Hollows que quedaban._

 _Justo a tiempo Sado-kun, inoue-san_ dijo Ishida sonriendo._

 _Hola_ dijo Sado, como siempre de pocas palabras._

 _Como están Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san_ saludaba Inoue que corría con alegría._

 _Saltémoslo la presentación, Inoue acompaña a Kuchiki-san a casa de Urahara-san y quédate allí con su Gigai, Sado-kun, Kurosaki y yo contendremos a esos arrancar y cuando Kuchiki-san regrese acabaremos con ellos_ todos allí asintieron y empezó la batalla._

 _De regreso a la sociedad de almas._

 _Eso sí es grave_ decía Kyoraku a sus camaradas._

 _Por el momento no sabemos quién los envía, pero debemos contenerlos_ decía Kurotsuchi._

 _Bueno supongo que mandaremos a los mismos de la otra vez, Kuchiki-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Abarai-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, esta es una orden… vallan a ciudad karakura y ayuden a la teniente Kuchiki y al Shinigami sustituto, tienen permiso para llevarse a sus tenientes si así lo quieren, ¡vallan! _ al terminar los mencionados fueron directamente a la puerta, nadie llevo teniente a excepción de Zaraki Kenpachi que le dio permiso a Ikkaku para que los acompañara._

 _Vamos_ dijo Hitsugaya atravesando el Senkaimon, al cual siguieron el resto._

 _De regreso al mundo humano._

 _Ishida: Licht Regen (lluvia de luz)._

 _Sado: El Directo._

 _Ichigo: Getsuga Tenshou._

 _Rukia: Hakuren_

 _Gritaron los amigos para aniquilar a muchos de los arrancar que había, pero a pesar de la cantidad descomunal que habían matado estos no dejaban de salir._

 _¿Maldición de donde salen todos estos arrancar? _ preguntaba Rukia mientras entablaba combate con varios a la vez a los cuales derrotaba con dificultad._

 _Puedo sentir al otro lado de la ciudad el reiatsu de Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san, parece que están enfrentándose a los arrancar de ese lado_ decía Ishida mientras peleaba contra otro grupo de arrancar eliminando uno por uno._

 _Sado por su parte no hablaba simplemente se limitaba a destrozar a los arrancar que de repente dejaron de atacar._

" _Parece que se reúnen, ¿qué harán?" pensaba Ishida con preocupación. Los arrancar en posición y todos empezaron a reunir sus energías en un solo punto que cada vez crecía más y más, estaban creando un cero masivo con poder suficiente para desaparecer Karakura y las ciudades a sus alrededores._

 _N-no puede ser_ decía Rukia con mucha preocupación, acaso su sueño era una premonición._

 _¿Cómo detendremos eso? _ se preguntaba Ishida._

 _Ichigo vio la escena muy preocupado mientras sudaba mucho._

 _Necesitamos más ayuda_ dijo Sado, pero de repente oyeron la voz de Hitsugaya, todos habían llegado._

 _Prepárense no hay tiempo_ dijo el capitán del 10° escuadrón._

 _¡Ban-kai! _ gritaron Rengi, Hitsugaya y Byakuya liberando sus Bankais._

 _Trágatelo Nozarashi_ grito Kenpachi liberando su Zanpakuto, Ikkaku se quedó atrás ya que no tenía ataques de ese tipo._

 _Brazo izquierdo del diablo_ dijo sado sacando su brazo izquierdo._

 _Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki_ les dijo Ishida a ambos Shinigamis que empezaron a reunir su reiatsu en sus Zanpakutos, por su parte Ishida empezó a reunir reiatsu en una gran flecha_

 _Hitsugaya: ¡Hyoryu Senbi! (cola giratoria del dragón de hielo)_

 _Zaraki: ¡Tráguense esto! _ grito Kenpachi con una sonrisa sínica lanzando una onda de reiatsu desde la hoja de su espada liberada._

 _Rukia: ¡Tsugi No Mai Hakuren! (segunda danza, onda blanca)_

 _Sado: ¡La Muerte!_

 _Rengi: ¡Hikotsu Taihooo! (cañón de hueso de babuino)_

 _Byakuya: Shukei – Hakuteiken_ dijo byakuya con su seriedad habitual (acto final: última espada blanca imperial)_

 _Ishida: ¡Mega Seele Schneider! (aquel que corta el alma) _ sacó ishida la única arma larga de los Quincys y la puso en su arco, pero le añadió 50 veces más reiatsu que el normal._

 _Ichigo: ¡Kuroi… Getsuga Tenshou! (colmillo de luna negra)_

 _Después de eso los ataques se combinaron para detener el gigantesco cero rojo que los arrancar ya habían lanzado._

 _Ambos ataques chocaron en lo alto del cielo, el poder devastador del cero logró ser contenido gracias a que el ataque que Ishida lanzó absorbía la el Reishi del cero y lo añadía a el ataque, con eso se vio una gran explosión que devastó a los arrancar._

 _La luz mermó, y todos pudieron respirar aliviados._

 _Lo logramos por poco_ dijo Rengi._

 _Muchachos que bueno que vinieron_ decía Ichigo con una sonrisa, pero luego fue interrumpido por Hitsugaya._

 _No tenemos tiempo para eso_ dijo Toshiro con gran preocupación._

 _Que pasa Toshiro ya acabamos con todos_ dijo ishigo desvaneciendo la transformación de su Zanpakuto y guardándola en su vaina (aquí Ichigo controla Zangetsu como todo un capitán)_

 _Hitsugaya-taicho para ti_ dijo Toshiro un poco molesto a lo que luego dijo._

 _Esto es serio, pero a la vez un misterio_ todos los presentes a excepción de los que habían venido con él lo miraron extrañado._

 _Puede que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero…_ hizo una pausa antes de continuar._

 _Todos ellos Hollows eran Menos Vastos Lorde_ después de sus palabras los presentes se quedaron atónitos._

 _De vuelta a aquel extraño mundo_

 _Aizen empezaba a abrir los ojos._

 _¿Cómo te fue en tu misión Sukuyomi? Preguntó Aizen sonriendo._

 _Todo un éxito Aizen-sama_ le respondió el pelinegro que acababa de aparecer frente a él._

 _Bien la segunda fase comenzará en 3 días, prepara tus fracciones (nombre que reciben los subordinados de los espadas) no quiero fallas._

 _¡Hai! _ respondió haciendo una reverencia y se marchó a prepararse._

 _Kuchiki Rukia como no puedes venir directamente hacia mi… yo tendré que arrastrarte como la última vez… con eso tendré acceso a un inmenso poder bajo mi mando_ lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a dormir._

 _Fin del capítulo._

 _Que les pareció acepto sugerencias, criticas_

 _Constructivas y destructivas_

 _Agradecimientos._

 _También se aceptan_

 _Me gusta y comentarios._

" _Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa"_


	2. Capítulo 1: El Secuestro

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL SECUESTRO.**_

 _ **Después de que los capitanes ayudaron a ichigo y a los demás a derrotar a los arrancar se dirigieron a la tienda de urahara para discutir la situación.**_

 _ **Todos se sentaron en la sala.**_

 _ **¿En verdad todos eran Vasto Lorde?_ preguntaba Ishida sorbiendo un poco del té que urahara les había servido.**_

 _ **Si nuestros escáneres no se equivocan_ le respondió toshiro con un rostro neutral.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro? Esos arrancar no eren muy fuertes solo tuvieron la ventaja de ser miles_ Preguntó ichigo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.**_

 _ **La cosa no es que sean débiles Kurosaki_ le dijo toshiro para luego agregar.**_

 _ **No puedes comparar nuestro nivel actual con el que teníamos cuando luchamos contra los espada_ Estas palabras hicieron que Ichigo se diera cuenta de la situación, al fin teniendo esto en cuanta rengi se dispuso a hablar.**_

 _ **Bueno también es preocupante el hecho de que eran miles, cuando luchamos contra los espada solo existían 6 Vasto Lorde de los cuales 5 eran espada y el último era la Ex-espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanku_ Rengi se detuvo un momento, sorbió un poco de té y continuo.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo solo deberían quedar 3 Vasto Lorde actualmente, la tercera espada Tier Halibel, la sexta espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y la ex-tercera espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanku, lo cual no concuerda con los miles que aparecieron y además_ se vuelve a detener mientras mira a todos con preocupación.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta pero no vinieron de hueco mundo_ ante esta información Ichigo y sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras.**_

 _ **Espera un momento Rengi ¿cómo es eso de que no vienen de hueco mundo? ¿De dónde vienen entonces?_ le preguntó Ichigo con preocupación, pero Toshiro fue el que le contesto con los ojos cerrados.**_

 _ **No sabemos de dónde vienen, pero sabemos que no es de hueco mundo. O es que ¿ustedes vieron abrirse una Garganta?_ lo último lo dijo abriendo los ojos con mucha seriedad cosa que Ichigo y los demás quedaran muy preocupados. Tomando la palabra Ishida se aventuró a preguntar.**_

 _ **¿Por eso los mandaron a investigar?_ a esto habló Byakuya.**_

 _ **Así es, fue una orden del Capitán Comandante, mientras el Capitán Kurotsuchi y el resto del 12° escuadrón tratan de averiguar que pasa nosotros tendremos que defender ciudad Karakura_ todos quedaron en silencio hasta que rengi habló.**_

 _ **Bueno así están las cosas, nos vamos a quedar un tiempo. Nosotros los capitanes nos quedaremos en casa de urahara y estaremos pendientes de…_ antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Oye Rengi yo me quedaré en casa de Keigo_ los presentes allí lo miraron con sorpresa.**_

 _ **Bueno está bien, así cubriremos más terreno Ikkaku-san, eso es todo_ lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a todos.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron y**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron un poco**_

 _ **Más en casa de urahara.**_

 _ **Hablaban trivialidades, de cómo había estado la sociedad de almas, rengi le preguntaba a ichigo por arisawa, Rukia hablaba con su hermano. Ichigo e Ishida se apartaron para discutir en privado.**_

 _ **Sé que ya lo sabes Kurosaki pero será mejor que dejes a tu hermanas aquí_ le dijo al sustituto.**_

 _ **Lo sé por lo menos hasta que Papá vuelva y este lio se solucione_ Ishida suspiró y le dijo.**_

 _ **Y yo que creía que la paz había llegado a Karakura_ cuando Ishida dijo eso Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras balbuceaba.**_

 _ **Ella también lo dijo_ Ishida que medio escucho lo que dijo le preguntó.**_

 _ **¿A quién te refieres?_ esta pregunta sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y sonrojado y apenado contesto.**_

 _ **N-no nada_ Ishida arreglándose los lentes le dijo.**_

 _ **Trata de concentrarte en esto, tú y yo somos los únicos que podemos proteger Karakura y a sus habitantes, además tengo un mal presentimiento_ Ichigo asintió con una mirada muy seria a las palabras de Ishida. Luego de esto todos se retiraron a su casa a excepción de los capitanes y las hermanas de Ichigo que quedaron a cuidado de urahara.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la grieta dimensional**_

 _ **Aizen se encontraba mirando**_

 _ **El monitor de su**_

 _ **Laboratorio.**_

 _ **Maravilloso_ decía mientras veía satisfecho los monitos con una ligera sonrisa.**_

 _ **Va a ser muy divertido Kuchiki Rukia, cuando te encuentres ante mi comenzará el principio del fin para los shinigamis_ luego de esto apagó el monitor y se retiró a su trono.**_

 _ **De vuelta en el mundo humano ya era de noche**_

 _ **Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban**_

 _ **Solos en la casa kurosaki.**_

 _ **Ahora que los pienso Ichigo_ decía Rukia con algo de preocupación.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Rukia te acordaste de algo?_ le dijo Ichigo también preocupado.**_

 _ **Así es, si Yuzu se encuentra en casa de Urahara ¿qué vamos a comer?_ dijo Rukia mientras se ponía los dedos en la barbilla en tono pensante. Estas palabras hicieron que una gran gota estilo anime se posara en la nuca del sustituto a lo que el rio con el ceño fruncido.**_

" _ **Eso era lo que te preocupaba" pensó el sustituto.**_

 _ **No te preocupes voy a ordenar una pizza grande_ dijo Ichigo mientras sacaba su teléfono, Rukia lo miró confusa.**_

 _ **¿Pizza? Y eso ¿Qué es?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Lo veras cuando la traigan_ le contestó Ichigo, luego de eso, tras veinte minutos su pizza llego y ambos se pusieron a comer acompañándolo con Zumo mientras veían un poco de televisión.**_

 _ **E-esto es increíble_ decía Rukia que no podía describir el sabor de la pizza.**_

 _ **¿De verdad esto lo inventaron los humanos?_ Ichigo rio un poco mientras comía.**_

 _ **No subestimes a los seres humanos_ le decía Ichigo con algo de gracia. Rukia al escuchar las palabras de ichigo giro la cabeza para verlo y se dio cuenta que tenía algo de la salsa de la pizza en la mejilla, al notar esto rukia no lo pensó sino más bien se movió por reflejo, tomó una servilleta y limpio la mejilla de Ichigo que se quedó perplejo y rojo a mas no poder.**_

 _ **¿Q-que haces?_ le preguntaba Ichigo aun con lo cara roja. Al oír las palabras de Ichigo Rukia volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.**_

 _ **¿Y-yo, yo?_ balbuceaba Rukia que se iba poniendo cada vez más roja hasta que rivalizó con la cara de Ichigo el cual al darse cuenta de que la shinigami estaba a punto de colapsar, dijo para calmar la tensión.**_

 _ **Toma otro trozo_ lo que calmó un poco a Rukia y siguió comiendo.**_

 _ **Luego de cenar Ichigo subió a bañarse y mientras esperaba su turno Rukia se quedó un rato en la sala viendo tv, pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido hace minutos.**_

 _ **¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_ se preguntaba Rukia mientras hundía su rostro lleno de vergüenza en una de las almohadas del mueble de la sala.**_

" _ **Que pensara de mi ese idiota ahora" pensaba con el rostro vacío mientras se le pasaba la vergüenza.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ decía suspirando con una mirada distante. Lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta que alguien había escuchado lo último que dijo**_

 _ **¿Qué?_ al oír esto Rukia pego un grito de susto y salto del mueble.**_

 _ **Ve a bañarte_ le dijo un Ichigo ya vestido y con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **¡H-hai!_ gritó ésta y corrió al baño. Mientras Rukia se bañaba Ichigo se acomodó en su cama. Estaba muy cansado, aprovechando su soledad temporal se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en la cena.**_

" _ **maldita Rukia ¿qué paso por tu cabeza en ese momento? y lo más importante ¿qué hiciste que pasara por la mía?" pensaba Ichigo mientras se tocaba la mejilla.**_

 _ **Rukia…_ al decir esto Ichigo se quedó dormido.**_

 _ **Después de bañarse y vestirse la shinigami subió hasta la habitación de ichigo con la intensión de dormir.**_

 _ **Ichigo'''_ susurraba Rukia, pero al darse cuenta de que Ichigo yacía dormido se acercó a la cama donde él dormía, se encontraba durmiendo con vista al techo lo que hacía que Rukia pudiera verle el rostro a la perfección, Rukia se sentó en la cama y vio a Ichigo durmiendo plácidamente y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a él, hasta que quedó a un centímetro de sus labios. Pero cuando iba a seguir bajando ichigo dijo entre sueños.**_

 _ **Rukia…_ esto hizo que la chica saltara hacia atrás instintivamente. Luego se acercó discretamente de nuevo mientras penaba.**_

" _ **dijo mi nombre ¿estará soñando conmigo?" pensó Rukia ruborizada.**_

 _ **Enana…_ volvió a decir entre sueños ichigo, a rukia se le formo una gran vena en la frente pero suspiró y se fue a dormir.**_

 _ **En la mañana del día siguiente.**_

 _ **Ichigo se levantó mucho más temprano de lo usual, se preparó su café para estar más despierto.**_

 _ **Esto no es lo mío_ decía Ichigo con unas pequeñas ojeras y bostezando ya que quería seguir durmiendo. Luego de eso preparó el desayuno para él y Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Oye enana baja a comer!_ le gritó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ya que había pasado una hora y media desde que ichigo se levantó Rukia ya se había lavado aun que seguía en piyama y se sentó en la mesa con Ichigo.**_

 _ **¡Ittadakimasu! Dijo Rukia emocionada ya que era la primera vez que comía algo preparado por Ichigo, pero esto la hizo penar.**_

" _ **Por qué me emociono por esto como si fuera la gran cosa" la comida estaba buena, a lo que Rukia le dijo a ichigo.**_

 _ **Mmm, eres bueno cocinando_ estas palabras hicieron ruborizar un poco a Ichigo que se puso a leer el periódico mientras comía para tratar de relajarse. Últimamente era difícil lograr esa estando con rukia.**_

 _ **La mañana transcurrió normalmente**_

 _ **Hasta que rukia recibió una llamada**_

 _ **De Inoue para una propuesta.**_

 _ **¿Que una fiesta?_ preguntaba Rukia sonriente.**_

 _ **Si ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedarán nuestros amigos, así que hagamos una fiesta más tarde en casa de Urahara-san_ decía una contenta inoue por el teléfono.**_

 _ **Pero ¿ya le avisaste a Urahara?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Si y está de acuerdo_ decía todavía más emocionada inoue.**_

 _ **Está bien yo le digo a Ichigo_ dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Está bien te lo dejo a ti Kuchiki-san_ colgó inoue.**_

 _ **Cielos no cambia esta chica… ¡Ichigó!_ le gritó rukia.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Rukia?_ apareció ichigo por la puerta.**_

 _ **Inoue nos invitó a una fiesta para Nii-sama y los demás_ le decía Rukia con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **Vamos a prepararnos_ dijo Rukia saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a ver que se pondría.**_

 _ **Ichigo por su parte se quedó en su habitación pensando.**_

" _ **¿una fiesta? Típico de Inoue"_ luego de eso se acostó, tras pasar un par de minutos le llegó un mensaje.**_

 _ **Mmm es de Inoue_ Ichigó abrió el mensaje.**_

 _ ***** ¿Hola Kurosaki-kun como estas? Conociendo a Kuchiki-san, ya te habrá contado de la fiesta y conociéndola también se habrá emocionado mucho y no habrá esperado que le dijera la hora y día, si ese es el caso es mañana a las 6:00pm que tengan un buen día :D.*****_

 _ **Ichigo no pudo evitar que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime le bajara por la cabeza.**_

 _ **¿Y esto que fue?_ Se preguntó Ichigo. Luego de esto Rukia volvió a entrar al cuarto del sustituto el cual se encontraba tomando una siesta.**_

 _ **¡Ichigo!_ le gritó Rukia. Lo cual le pegó un susto de muerte al sustituto que del tiro se calló de la cama.**_

 _ **M-maldita_ decía Ichigo sobándose la cabeza.**_

 _ **Qué diablos te…_ Ichigo no pudo continuar, ya que se quedó embobado al ver las vestimentas de Rukia, un largo vestido azul de una sola pieza con adornos brillantes, pendientes en forma de gota azules también, un cintillo negro que adornaba con una flor hermosa su cabello. Tenía una pulsera que parecía un dragón retorciéndose junto a otro muy bonito. Un par de zapatos casuales sin medias. Estaba simplemente hermosa.**_

 _ **O-oye di algo_ le decía rukia un poco apenada por la forma en que el sustituto la veía.**_

 _ **L-lo siento_ dijo ichigo un poco apenado.**_

 _ **Inoue te manda a decir que la fiesta es a las 6 de la tarde de mañana_ le dijo ichigo intentando de apartar la vista del cuerpo de rukia.**_

 _ **¿Eh?_ dijo una incrédula rukia con una sonrisa de sorpresa mientras su cara se iba tornando cada vez más roja, para luego decir.**_

 _ **M-me voy a cambiar_ Ichigo al ver como rukia se disponía a bajar a cambiarse, le habló.**_

 _ **¿Quién te compro eso?_ preguntó Ichigo, joder que le intrigaba.**_

 _ **Yuzu me ayudó a elegirlo ya que no tenía ropa para salir de fiesta según ella_ le contestó Rukia.**_

 _ **Entiendo_ dijo Ichigo otra vez mirándola, Rukia sonreía mirando asía arriba con total nerviosismo.**_

" _ **se lo creyó estoy salvada" pensaba la shinigami mientras recordaba lo que Yuzu le dijo ese día.**_

" _ **Flash back"**_

 _ **¿Crees que deba ponerme este Yuzu?_ le preguntaba una rukia que se preparaba para salir.**_

 _ **¡No!_ le gritaba una Yuzu con un rostro de preocupación cuando vio que Rukia solos tenia, tres conjuntos que usaba. La ropa de la escuela que era de Karin, su ropa de dormir y su ropa de casual.**_

 _ **No puedes ponerte ropa así en una cita con oni-chan_ le decía yuzu moviendo los dedos en señal de negación.**_

 _ **¿C-cita?_ le decía Rukia exaltada.**_

 _ **Así es ahora ven conmigo te compraremos algo para que maravilles a Oni-chan_ le dijo Yuzu agarrándola por el brazo y saliendo a la ciudad.**_

" _ **fin de flash back"**_

 _ **¿Y-y bien?_ le preguntó Rukia juntándose las manos en la espalda con clara vergüenza.**_

 _ **¿C-como me veo?_ al Ichigo oír sintió su corazón latir a mil, sintió que si no respondía se convertiría en la basura más grande que haya existido y dijo las palabras que la pelinegra esperaba.**_

 _ **T-te vez… hermosa_ lo último lo dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la cama viendo hacia la pared.**_

 _ **Rukia puso una gran sonrisa, su corazón latía muy rápido, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Se preguntaba mientras salía de la habitación de Ichigo y bajaba a cambiarse. Eso le daba mucha a que pensar pero una cosa es segura no podía esperar para volver a usar ese vestido en frente de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ese día pasó sin incidentes**_

 _ **Rukia y ichigo salieron un rato**_

 _ **Regresaron almorzaron. Lo usual.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta.**_

 _ **Oye Ichigo y ¿tú que te pondrás?_ le preguntaba Rukia mientras que ambos almorzaban.**_

 _ **No preguntes, yo tengo mucha ropa ya elegiré_ al oír esto Rukia inflo los cachetes en tono de decepción. Ella quería ver.**_

 _ **La tarde transcurrió tranquila hasta que dieron las 5:30pm.**_

 _ **Oye estás listo Ichigo le gritó desde la planta baja a ichigo que se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto.**_

 _ **Ya estoy listo_ dijo el sustituto bajando, se veía bien un bluyín azul oscuro, casi negro. Unos zapatos deportivos negros con rayas blancas. Traía una guarda camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos la cual usaba desabrochada.**_

 _ **T-te vez genial, parece como si te rodeara el enigma y el misterio_ le dijo una Rukia embelesada con el sustituto. Ichigo se ruborizó un poco y cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta algo.**_

 _ **Toma es para ti, sentí que faltaba algo en tu atuendo_ Ichigo le mostró una cadena de plata, con un dije que se asemejaba a un hermoso tulipán.**_

 _ **¿I-ichigo, de dónde?_ se quedó Rukia impactada con el regalo del sustituto.**_

 _ **Se ve muy caro no puedo aceptarlo_ Dijo Rukia viéndolo a los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro de dármelo?_ Le preguntó la shinigami viéndolo todavía a los ojos.**_

 _ **Si estoy seguro, puede que sea valioso, pero se so estoy obsequiando a una persona que considero más valiosa_ Rukia se quedó boquiabierta, su corazón latía a mil y su cerebro no terminaba de procesar las palabras del sustituto. Ichigo al decir estas palabras no dijo más se colocó detrás de rukia y le puso el collar.**_

 _ **Te queda bien_ agregó con una sonrisa, que hizo que Rukia dejara de cuestionar pero que hizo que le diera mucha vergüenza.**_

 _ **Vámonos se hace tarde_ Rukia asintió y siguió al sustituto con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta sus manos se juntaron y se fueron juntos.**_

 _ **En otra parte,**_

 _ **En el palacio de Aizen.**_

 _ **Aizen-sama ya mis fracciones están listas_ decía Sukuyomi arrodillado frente al trono de aizen.**_

 _ **Bien mañana empezara todo, descansa el resto del tiempo, y Sukuyomi…_ se detuvo aizen antes de proseguir.**_

 _ **Toma, ya sabrás en que momento usar esto_ Aizen se levantó y le dio un pequeño objeto en forma de diamante.**_

 _ **Ya sabes_ agregó aizen.**_

 _ **Sí, no le fallaré Aizen-sama.**_

 _ **Jajaja_ Rio aizen mientras que se volvía a sentar.**_

 _ **Pronto todo se pondrá más interesante, puedes retirarte_ le dijo Aizen a Sukuyomi**_

 _ **Hai_ respondió este y se fue.**_

 _ **De vuelta en Karakura**_

 _ **La fiesta en casa de Urahara ya había comenzado.**_

 _ **Algunos bailaban, bebían, otros conversaban entre otras cosas. Matsumoto y Yumichica habían llegado de improvisto Cosa que alegró mucho a Inoue pero no evitó que Matsumoto fuese reprendida por su capitán por llegar de improvisto, Pero rápidamente lo olvidó y se pusieron a festejar, a Yumichica por otro lado no fue regañado por su capitán y se limitó a disfrutar la fiesta.**_

 _ **La pareja que más destacaba en la pista de baile eran Rengi y Arisawa. Parecía que hubiera algo pero nadie estaba seguro.**_

 _ **Oye Rukia ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevan tan bien?_ preguntaba el sustituto a Rukia que estaba sentado al lado de él.**_

 _ **Y yo como voy a saber_ contestó Rukia con la misma cara de sorpresa que tenía Ichigo. En otro lado de la sala Yoruichi golpeaba a un abatido Urahara que hizo un comentario sobre su cuerpo y más cuando ya estaba un poco tomada (era una ebria peligrosa) pero todos se reían de eso ya que sabían que era normal. Ishida ayudaba a Inoue y a Matsumoto a repartir bocadillos y bebidas. Después de un rato la gente se agrupó en dos y empezaban conversaciones interesantes, en un grupo estaban Toshiro, Zaraki, Byakuya, Ishida, Sado, Ikkaku, Rengi e Ichigo. Y en el otro estaban Inoue, Arisawa, Mizuro, Rukia, Matsumoto, Yumichica y Yoruichi. El resto estaban dormidos en colchonetas en el pasillo ya que no aguantaron la borrachera.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa taicho? Está muy callado_ le decía Rengi a Byakuya mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro se notaba que ya estaba un poco ebrio.**_

 _ **Rengi eres capitán ahora mantén la compostura_ le decía Byakuya con mucha seriedad pero viendo hacia Hitsugaya. Todos rieron menos él Byakuya, hasta Hitsugaya rio cosa que no es habitual en él.**_

 _ **Parece que el alcohol no es tu fuerte Kuchiki Byakuya_ le dijo Kenpachi aun riéndose.**_

 _ **Que insinúas Zaraki-taicho_ con el mismo tono serio pero mirando a Rengi, todos rieron nuevamente.**_

 _ **Quien hubiera dicho que el líder de la familia Kuchiki tuviera una debilidad_ dijo Ichigo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas por la risa que había soltado.**_

 _ **¿Quieres morir Kurosaki Ichigo?_ esta vez viendo a Zaraki.**_

 _ **Oye estoy por acá_ dijo Ichigo a lo que Byakuya soltando una gota de sudor que calló por su frente esta vez sí lo miró.**_

 _ **Oigan, si pelean tengo que participar yo también_ dijo Ikkaku haciendo una pose tonta de pelea.**_

 _ **No lo sueñes son mi presa_ agregó Zaraki con una sonrisa sádica.**_

 _ **Ya basta si pelean también me involucraré_ enfatizó Toshiro algo también raro en él.**_

 _ **Ni lo sueñen la ciudad no lo soportaría_ dijo Ishida arreglándose los lentes, Sado solo hizo un movimiento en afirmación a lo que Todos seguían riendo.**_

 _ **Del otro grupo jugaban juegos coquetos de chicas, cosa que cuando lo hacían Mizuro y Yumichica retrocedían, se preguntaban cómos le iban sus relaciones hasta que Inoue sacó el tema con los ojos como si fueran lámparas.**_

 _ **Oye Kuchiki-san ¿tú y Kurosaki-kun están saliendo?_ cuando Inoue lanzo esta pregunta Rukia escupió la bebida que estaba bebiendo en el rostro de Yumichica, el cual no se inmutó.**_

 _ **¿S-saliendo?_ balbuceaba Rukia mientras su cuerpo se convertía en la representación de una bandera. Su cara roja, pelo negro y ropa azul (una vaina rara)**_

 _ **Es que como últimamente están todo el tiempo juntos, y él te ve con mucho cariño en sus ojos y también tomando en cuenta que llegaron tomados de la mano, todo el mundo creyó que estaban saliendo_ decía Inoue con una cara inocente mientras se lo imaginaba con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **N-no exageres inoue no todo el mundo pensó eso_ dijo Rukia tratando de defenderse_ a lo que el resto dijo.**_

 _ **Matsumoto: yo lo pensé.**_

 _ **Yumichica: igual.**_

 _ **Mizuro: cierto.**_

 _ **Yoruichi: más claro no puede estar.**_

 _ **Arisawa: yo también pensé eso.**_

 _ **Al oír esto rukia estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza.**_

 _ **V-vamos, vamos no se pongan a sacar conclusiones, puede que solo seamos unos amigos que nos llevamos muy bien_ decía Rukia intentando acabar con la posible conspiración que tenían sus amigos para hacerla confesar…**_

" _ **Espera ¿confesar el que?" esta pregunta pasaba por su mente.**_

 _ **¿Todo lo que trajiste te lo regaló el?_ preguntó Matsumoto.**_

 _ **Imposible Ichigo no es tan detallista_ respondió arisawa por rukia.**_

 _ **Cierto_ agregó mizuro al comentario de arisawa.**_

 _ **Esperen Ichigo si es detallista_ dijo Rukia intentando defender al sustituto.**_

 _ **Entonces… ¿si te regaló algo?_ preguntó Inoue con cara de sorpresa pero emocionada.**_

 _ **¿Eh?_ dijo rukia analizando lo que ella misma había dicho.**_

" _ **Maldición lo arruine" dijo ella sonriendo con notable nerviosismo.**_

 _ **Aja ya no hay vuelta atrás, confiesa ahora_ dijo Matsumoto. Rukia suspiró en tono de derrota y mostró el colgante que Ichigo le había regalado el cual no se veía por qué se lo había escondido entre su vestido.**_

 _ **N-No puede ser_ dijo arisawa exaltada y sorprendida.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Tatsuki-chan?_ preguntó Inoue.**_

 _ **E-ese es el collar de su madre_ respondió Arisawa sorprendiendo a todos.**_

 _ **¡Que!_ dijo todo el mundo al unísono quedando boquiabiertos.**_

 _ **¿De su madre? ¿Estas segura?_ le preguntaba Rukia a Arisawa.**_

 _ **Si su madre se lo regaló cuando él era pequeño, dijo que sería un regalo para una persona especial si la encontraba algún día_ todo el mundo escuchaba en silencio menos Rukia que le preguntó.**_

 _ **¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Arisawa vio a Rukia que estaba dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

 _ **Ichigo y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo cuando ambos éramos niños… cuando su mamá murió yo era la única al que le contaba sus sentimientos en ese momento, como ya habrán notado ichigo no demuestras sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Como sea un día estábamos en su casa después de la escuela. Era un día lluvioso, todavía lo recuerdo.**_

 _ **Yo fisgoneaba su habitación y lo encontré por accidente, en ese momento Ichigo me lo quitó rápidamente y lo volvió a guardar, y me contó lo mucho que significaba para el_ todo el grupo después de la historia de Arisawa miraron a Rukia, la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza.**_

 _ **Parece que lo flechaste Kuchiki-san_ dijeron Mizuro y Inoue al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **felicitaciones_ decían Matsumoto y Yumichica aplaudiendo mientras Yoruichi hacía sonar unas maracas que Dios sabe de dónde había sacado.**_

 _ **Suerte Kuchiki_ decía Arisawa poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una gran sonrisa. Rukia seguía ruborizada pero…**_

" _ **¿Feliz?" se preguntaba ella.**_

 _ **El tiempo pasaba todos se juntaron mientras la fiesta llegaba a su clímax.**_

 _ **Ichigo salió un momento a tomar aire mientras los recuerdos de su madre le venían a la mente.**_

 _ **El viejo loco estaría aquí si no tuviera que trabajar, tú también les hueras caído bien mamá_ decía Ichigo mientras veía las estrellas con unos ojos llenos de sentimientos, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ le dijo Rukia dulcemente parándose frente a él.**_

 _ **Rukia…_ le dijo el viéndola a los ojos, sin darse cuenta ambos de fueron acercando cada vez más uno del otro hasta que sin dudarlo juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos que fue correspondido por ambos, al separarse se miraron con una tierna sonrisa y se sentaron en el piso a ver las estrellas, como por instinto juntaron sus manos. Era raro ellos sin darse cuenta… ellos sin darse cuenta se habían miraron pero lo extraño es que ellos sin darse cuenta… ellos habían enamorado.**_

 _ **Una persona desde la fiesta se percató de lo que Ichigo y Rukia habían hecho, Byakuya que los veía desde su sitio por primera vez desde que inicio la fiesta puso una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. Recordó cunado su difunta esposa aún vivía y se encontraba a su lado.**_

 _ **Dieron las 12:40 y todo el mundo empezó**_

 _ **A retirarse, hasta que al final**_

 _ **También se fueron Ichigo y Rukia.**_

 _ **Llegaron tomados de las manos a casa de Ichigo, y subieron hasta su habitación, cuando entraron comenzó todo.**_

 _ **Se besaban intensamente, solo se separaban para tomar aire y luego volver a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión tras de otro. Ichigo comenzó a desprenderla de su vestido mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, paraba y mano por la espalda de ella y le besaba el cuello cosa que estaba nublando la mente de ella. Rukia correspondía acariciando el cabello del sustituto mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y lo besaba salvajemente. No querían que ese momento terminará nunca…**_

 _ **Por la mañana Rukia se levantó.**_

 _ **Me duele la cabeza, por eso hay que tener cuidado con rangiku y Yoruichi-san_ decía la chica mientras estiraba su cuerpo, de repente un brazo la tomo por el cuerpo y la recostó de su pecho para seguir durmiendo. Al darse cuenta Rukia recordó la madrugada que tuvo con Ichigo, ambos estaban desnudos, en la misma cama y un poco de sangre manchaba las sabanas de la cama. Si todo concordaba.**_

 _ **Rukia se separó como pudo de él, que inconscientemente movía la mano buscándola a pesar de aun estar dormido. Rukia lo vio un poco ruborizada, bajo, se cambió, comió algo y fue a visitar a Inoue, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado.**_

 _ **Una media hora más tarde ichigo se levantó.**_

 _ **A donde fue esa enana, que ni siquiera me despertó_ decía este mientras se vestía y bajaba a comer algo.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en casa de inoue. Rukia hablaba trivialidades mientras ambas bebían té.**_

 _ **Por cierto Kuchiki-san ¿qué me ibas a decir?_ al oír Rukia se ruborizo y iba a empezar a hablar. Cuando de repente un horrible reiatsu re sintió en toda la ciudad Karakura, ellos habían venido.**_

 _ **Inoue hablaremos después lleva mi gigai a casa de Urahara y espéranos allí_ le dijo Rukia a su amiga muy preocupada.**_

 _ **Hai Kuchiki-san cuídate_ ambas asintieron y se separaron.**_

 _ **Ichigo que todavía estaba en casa no podía creer el reiatsu que estaba sintiendo.**_

 _ **P-pero este reiatsu es de un hollow, acaso pueden llegar a estos límites… no importa_ al terminar Ichigo uso su pase de sustituto y salió por la ventana, para ir al sitio con el shumpo.**_

 _ **Ichigo se dirigió al centro de**_

 _ **La ciudad que era de donde venía aquel reiatsu**_

 _ **Y se encontró con Rukia, los capitanes,**_

 _ **Ikkaku y el Resto de sus amigos.**_

 _ **Llegas tarde Kurosaki_ lo reprendía ishida por su tardanza.**_

 _ **Había mucho tráfico_ dijo Ichigo viendo hacia arriba.**_

 _ **¿Dónde están esos arrancar?_ preguntaba Ichigo ya que la energía se sentía pero no se veía a nadie. Pero de repente una especie de agujero apareció en el cielo que eclipsó al mismísimo sol.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso?_ Miraba Toshiro sorprendido.**_

 _ **Ha, parece que llegan, por fin_ decía Kenpachi con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **No se confié taicho_ le decía Ikkaku.**_

 _ **De repente el agujero en el cielo cayeron cuatro seres a toda velocidad, lo cual hizo que los presentes se dividieran en grupos.**_

 _ **Toshiro y Byakuya impactaron con uno.**_

 _ **Zaraki, Rengi e Ikkaku impactaron con otro.**_

 _ **Yumichica, Sado, Rukia y Matsumoto con otro.**_

 _ **Y finalmente Sukuyomi quedó frente a frente con Ishida e Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunto Toshiro en guardia. A lo que los cuatro se presentaron. En el mismo orden en que llegaron.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Leandr. Leandr Griamour fracción de Sukuyomi-sama_ se presentó un sujeto de gran compleción, piel morena, su pascara parecía un reptil, pelo gris y su ropa igual a la de sus compañeros.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Ingil Forseres, fracción de sukuyomi-sama_ dijo un chico que se vestía igual que los demás, pero su cabello era verde y largo y su máscara era similar a un león.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Groyin Gorrios y soy lo mismo que los otros dos_ se presentó el ultimo de las fracciones de sukuyomi. Que se parecía mucho al primero pero con la diferencia de que este era calvo.**_

 _ **Yo soy la 5° espada Sukuyomi, Sukuyomi Dirfosaya_ cuando este dijo espada todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Sukuyomi les enseñaba el número en su antebrazo.**_

 _ **Un espada, no puede ser_ decía Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Quién los envía?_ preguntó Ishida apuntándolo con su arco, a lo que Sukuyomi respondió.**_

 _ **Nos envía aquel que destruirá todo, aquel que se posará donde nunca nadie ha vivido, aquel que fue derrotado por ti en el pasado Kurosaki Ichigo_ cuando él les dijo eso un escalofrío envolvió a Ichigo y a los presentes.**_

 _ **¡Ya escúpelo!_ Le gritó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Nos envía Aizen Sousuke_ al terminar todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero no quedó tiempo para seguir hablando. Sukuyomi lanzó un tremendo cero, que ichigo e Ishida lograron esquivar con facilidad.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡getsuga tenshou!_ gritó Ichigo lanzando su ataque especial que Sukuyomi no se molestó en esquivar. Ishida de repente apareció arriba de él.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡licht regen!_ ishida lanzó miles de flechas. Luego de eso ambos retrocedieron.**_

 _ **¿Lo derrotamos?_ preguntaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **No, ni siquiera le hicimos un rasguños_ al decir esto Ishida volteo un momento para ver cómo estaba la pelea alrededor de él.**_

 _ **Esos tres fracciones son muy fuertes los han obligado a usar shikai sin siquiera haber liberado sus zanpakutos, pero por el momento concentrémonos en derrotar al que tenemos en frente_ dijo Ishida al notar que sukuyomi empezaba a caminar hacia ellos tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Entonces vallamos Ishida_ dijo Ichigo sonriendo y Ishida asintió.**_

 _ **Ichigo: setsudan (corta) zangetsu_ grito ichigo que libero su zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Ishida: arch zerstÖrer (aquel que destruye) _ le siguió Ishida i su compañero que liberó su arco, era muy similar al que obtuvo con el guante que su abuelo le regalo hace tiempo, pero la diferencia era que este era completamente negro y tenía detalles que recordaban a los símbolos quincys.**_

 _ **Ahora si comienza la batalla_ gritaron Ichigo e Ishida al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi: cero_ lanzo su ataque pero era más rápido que antes, el cero de color gris arrasaba todo a su paso.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡getsuga tenshou!_ Ichigo desvió el poderoso cero con su getsuga.**_

 _ **No lo hacen mal para ser humanos… Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu ustedes son un estorvo para Aizen-sama, los destruiré a ambos con todo mi poder_ dijo Sukuyomi levantando su espada hacia el cielo.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi: Sosori doragon (Despierta dragón) _ al decir esto se escuchó un gran estruendo y se vio un torbellino de energía. Luego de que se despejará, se vio la forma liberada des, su máscara se convirtió en dos cuernos de dragón en ambos lados de su cabeza, alas también de dragón adornaron su espalda, su túnica se hizo más alargada y su reiatsu aumento explosivamente.**_

 _ **Este reiatsu… Esto es malo Kurosaki, él es muy poderoso_ decía Ishida mientras sonreía y se acomodaba los lentes.**_

 _ **Ha, no me agás reír Ishida… vamos_ al decir esto ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Ichigo lanzo un corte con su espada, el cual fue recibido por una espada de luz que generó sukuyomi en ese momento.**_

 _ **Es inútil_ decía Sukuyomi, de repente Ishida apareció detrás de este y le lanzó varias flechas, a lo que sukuyomi lo evitó con su sonido, de repente apareció en frente de Ishida y le lanzó un ataque, que Ishida evitó con dificultad bloqueándolo con su arco.**_

 _ **¡ahhhhhhhh!_ gritó Ichigo aprovechando la oportunidad, pero fue repelido cuando Sukuyomi tomo a ishida del brazo y lo arrojó contra ichigo.**_

" _ **Es muy veloz" pensaba Ishida intentando formular un plan.**_

 _ **Les dije que era inútil_ al terminar de hablar Sukuyomi alzó ambas manos y señaló a Ichigo e Ishida mientras empezaba a acumular el reiatsu en la punta de su dedo.**_

 _ **Zero osukyurasu (fogonazo negro de hollow) _ el mortal ataque salió disparado de sus dedos y se dirigían a Ichigo e Ishida.**_

 _ **Kurosaki No podemos darnos el lujo de esquivarlo, vamos_ le dijo Ishida al sustituto.**_

 _ **Lo se_ respondió este luego de eso ambos empezaron a reunir reiatsu y lanzaron sus ataques para tratar de contrarrestar los ceros que lanzó sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Ishida: mega seele Schneider.**_

 _ **Ichigo: kuroi… getsuga tenshou.**_

 _ **Ambos ataques chocaron con los ceros de sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¡ahhhhhhhhh!_ gritaban ambos tratando de resistir el inmenso poder de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¡Les dije que era inútil!_ al gritar esas palabras el poder de su cero empezó a aumentar exponencialmente hasta tal punto que supero a Ichigo y a Ishida.**_

 _ **¡aahhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Ambos recibieron el ataque, para luego impactar contra el suelo, ambos perdían fuerzas pero se levantaron.**_

 _ **¿E-estas bien Kurosaki?_ le preguntó Ishida a Ichigo mientras que intentaba incorporarse.**_

 _ **Cof- cof… e-estoy bien_ dijo ichigo levantándose.**_

" _ **como es que es tan poderoso, ni siquiera Ulquiorra tenía este nivel" pensaba el sustituto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.**_

 _ **Bah, ¿eso es todo eh?_ habló con desprecio a Ichigo y a Ishida.**_

 _ **Este es el nivel de los que derrotaron a Aizen-sama en el pasado… tal vez si es como él dijo, solo fue pura coincidencia_ seguía insultando Sukuyomi a sus contrincantes.**_

 _ **Miren a su alrededor, sus amigos derrotaron a mis subordinados pero resultaron heridos en el proceso y ustedes que se supone son dos de los más fuertes no lograron hacerme ni un rasguño, Ishida Uryu, Kurosaki Ichigo ustedes son solo basura_ Ichigo se hartó de las palaras de Sukuyomi pero no podía moverse estaba profundamente herido y Ishida no estaba mejor. No se habían dado cuenta del estado de sus amigos.**_

 _ **Toshiro y el resto habían derrotado a las fracciones de Sukuyomi, pero habían sufrido heridas graves en el proceso, todos a excepción de Byakuya, Zaraki y Sado yacían inconscientes en el suelo, además de que los tres anteriores ya no podían seguir luchando.**_

 _ **No puedo creer que la sociedad de almas se vea en esta situación_ decía Byakuya con un rostro preocupado.**_

 _ **Lo ven no pueden vencernos a nosotros los espadas_ al pronunciar estas palabras usó sonido para llegar con sado y los demás.**_

 _ **Ichigó: ¡Chad ten cuidado!**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡Sado-kun!**_

 _ **Le gritaron ambos a su amigo el cual no pudo evitar ser mandado lejos contra una pared cercana por una de las alas de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¡Maldito!_ le dijo Ichigo intentando avanzar, Sukuyomi no le prestó atención y caminó hasta una inconsciente rukia, para luego cargarla y usar sonido para de nuevo quedar en el cielo donde lo escuchasen todos.**_

 _ **E-está cargando a Kuchiki-san… ¡arg!_ Ishida no pudo más y calló inconsciente al suelo**_

 _ **Oye maldito suéltala_ le decía Ichigo.**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia se unirá a nosotros_ estas palabras hicieron que todos los presentes que seguían conscientes se quedaran perplejos.**_

 _ **d-de que estas hablando maldito… ¡suéltala!_ gritó lo último Ichigo, que con pura fuerza de voluntad, se logró poner de pie.**_

 _ **No puedes hacer nada Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora que tenemos a Kuchiki Rukia seremos capaces de obtener un inmenso poder_ le contaba Sukuyomi a los presentes.**_

 _ **¿Un inmenso poder?… ¡no digas tonterías! ¿Qué van a hacerle a Rukia?_ gritaba Ichigo que cada vez perdía más energías.**_

 _ **¿De verdad quieres escuchar?... está bien te contaré, ella es la llave que abrirá las puertas de las tinieblas que se encargarán de devorar ambos mundos_ al decir esto Sukuyomi hizo una pausa y agregó.**_

 _ **Solo puedo decirte una cosa más cuando todo allá terminado, Kuchiki Rukia solo podrá desear la mismísima muerte_ al terminar de hablarle a Ichigo el portal se abrió detrás de sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos shinigamis, habitantes de Karakura y tú también Kurosaki Ichigo_ dijo Sukuyomi que empezaba a desaparecer en el portal.**_

 _ **Espera…_ susurro Ichigó.**_

 _ **¡Espera maldito!_ le gritó ichigo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.**_

 _ **¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡arg!_ después de gritar el nombre de Rukia, Ichigo se desplomó ante el dolor de sus heridas.**_

 _ **R-ru-kia…_ dijo ichigo en voz baja antes de perder el conocimiento.**_

 _ **De regreso al**_

 _ **Palacio de**_

 _ **Aizen.**_

 _ **Buen trabajo Sukuyomi, como te prometí después de que el plan concluya, recibirás más poder y serás ascendido a segunda espada_ decía Aizen con una mirada de satisfacción a un arrodillado Sukuyomi que a un lado tenía a Rukia en el suelo.**_

 _ **Gracias Aizen-sama, ¿llevó a Kuchiki Rukia a una de las habitaciones?_ le preguntó Sukuyomi alzando la cabeza.**_

 _ **Si, que se sienta cómoda, por fin todo está cayendo en su sitio_ decía Aizen mientras se recostaba de su trono con la barbilla recostada de su mano.**_

 _ **Ponle un sello temporal de reiatsu y retírate Sukuyomi_ le dijo Aizen cerrando los ojos.**_

 _ **Hai Aizen-sama_ respondió Sukuyomi y se retiró con Rukia cargada.**_

 _ **Todo está preparado, Kuchiki Rukia has abierto para nosotros la posibilidad de destruir por completo la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los humanos antes de ir a destruir al rey y tomar su puesto, jajajaja… jajajaja_ rio Aizen en su trono mientras se dormía… ahora que tenía a Rukia todo estaba listo, una increíble guerra contra la sociedad de almas y el mundo real estaba dando comienzo y que nadie podría detener.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_


	3. Capítulo 2: El Verdadero Plan De Aizen

_**Capítulo 2: El Verdadero Plan**_

 _ **De Aizen.**_

 _ **Habían pasado varios días desde que sukuyomi había atacado Karakura y secuestró a Rukia, Ichigo y sus compañeros seguían recuperándose de sus heridas. Los capitanes informaban al seireitei de la situación actual de Karakura, y preguntaban si había alguna forma de llegar a la base de Aizen. Pero el equipo de investigación y desarrollo no tenían respuesta todavía, pero trabajaban duramente para averiguar una forma de llegar hasta allí. A demás había muchas preguntas por contestar en este asunto.**_

 _ **No tenemos noticias todavía_ le decía Rengi a Byakuya.**_

 _ **Que es eso tan importante como para atraer un ejército a esta ciudad, y llevarse a Rukia… ¿Qué estarán planeando?_ le decía Byakuya preocupado.**_

 _ **¡Chicos!_ Llegó corriendo Toshiro para decirles.**_

 _ **Esos dos despertaron_ luego de avisarles, Toshiro se dirigió junto a ellos a la habitación. Eran Ichigo e Ishida, ya habían recuperado el sentido.**_

 _ **Al Entrar en la habitación vieron al sustituto y al quincy despiertos junto a ellos se encontraban Sado e Inoue pero se notaba que todavía no habían dicho ni una palabra además se percataron de que Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida.**_

 _ **¿O-oye Ichigo estás bien?_ le preguntaba con preocupación Rengi al sustituto el cual al oírlo hablar recuperó la compostura.**_

 _ **Sí, estoy bien… ¿que saben del paradero de Rukia?_ Byakuya intervino para contestar.**_

 _ **Nos han llegado noticias del escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo… pero no son buenas noticias Kurosaki Ichigo_ ante las palabras de Byakuya, Ichigo se preocupó.**_

 _ **No sabemos nada del sitio de donde vinieron, pero Urahara Kisuke y el capitán Kurotsuchi se pusieron de acuerdo para descifrar este rollo en un par de días dicen que tendrán más resultados.**_

 _ **Eso no bastará_ dijo el sustituto levantándose de su cama.**_

 _ **¿Oye a dónde vas a ir Ichigo?_ le recriminó rengi al sustituto que saliendo de la habitación sus mirar a sus amigos se limitó a decir.**_

 _ **A volverme más fuerte_ luego de eso se fue.**_

 _ **Yo también me voy, hay algo de debo hacer_ dijo Ishida que se levantó y se retiró.**_

 _ **¿Pero que les sucede a estos?_ decía toshiro.**_

 _ **Orgullo_ respondió Byakuya, cuyas palabras captaron la atención de todos los presentes.**_

 _ **Uno se siente humillado por ser superado por un hollow y el otro por no ser capaz de proteger a esa persona_ lo último lo dijo apretando los puños sin que nadie lo notara.**_

 _ **Ichigo caminaba en dirección a**_

 _ **Su casa hasta que ishida lo alcanzó.**_

 _ **Kurosaki_ le dijo Ishida mientras mantenía el paso de Ichigo para poder hablar con él.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ le preguntó Ichigo a lo que Ishida respondió con otra pregunta.**_

 _ **¿Vas a usar eso no es así?_ al oír esto Ichigo rio un poco.**_

 _ **Si, aunque no esperaba volver a necesitar eso_ Ishida también sonrió y le dijo.**_

 _ **Siempre hay una primera vez para todo aunque en tu caso sería la segunda_ siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la esquina donde debían separarse.**_

 _ **Ishida_ le dijo el sustituto antes de irse.**_

 _ **¿Vas a romper el sello que te hiciste?_ al oír la pregunta Ishida le dijo.**_

 _ **Si vas a luchar con todo tu poder creo que es correcto que yo también lo haga Kurosaki_ luego de eso ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron a sus casas.**_

" _ **Resiste Rukia, por lo menos hasta que yo llegue" pensaba Ichigo mientras llegaba a su casa.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **En el castillo de Aizen Rukia**_

 _ **Estaba despertando.**_

 _ **¿Dónde estoy?_ se preguntaba Rukia mirando hacia los lados buscando algo que fuera familiar, aunque fue en vano, luego se levantó de la cama en donde se encontraba.**_

 _ **¿Qué es este sitio?_ se volvió a preguntar a sí misma, hasta que recordó la batalla en la que quedó inconsciente.**_

" _ **Cierto me desmallé, pero aun así no tiene sentido… si me desmayé ¿porque desperté aquí?" Rukia divagaba hasta que una voz que salió de entre las sombras la sacó de sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **¿Siempre hablas para ti misma cuando estás sola?_ Rukia espantada volteo a ver al sujeto que le había hablado, el cual resultó ser Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **T-tu… ¿fuiste el que me trajo aquí?_ le preguntó Rukia desenvainando su zanpakuto pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenía su reiatsu bloqueado.**_

 _ **Si fui yo, y no te molestes en usar eso. Un shinigami que porta su espada pero que no puede usar su reiatsu es como un león al que le arrancaron los colmillos_ le decía Sukuyomi con una expresión seria en su rostro.**_

 _ **Si esperan que revele algo… no lo lograrán_ le dijo Rukia volviendo a envainar su espada en señal de derrota.**_

 _ **No te preocupes. No te torturaremos ni nada por el estilo Kuchiki Rukia_ estas palabras hicieron preocupar a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Q-que me van a hacer?_ preguntaba la chica muy preocupada, pero s**_

 _ **Sukuyomi sin inmutarse contestó.**_

 _ **Nada_ esto hiso que la chica se sobre exaltada.**_

 _ **¿Y esperas que te crea esas palabras?, si me capturaron e obvio que algo quieren de mí_ le decía Rukia intentando descubrir lo que le esperaba.**_

 _ **Eres libre de pensar lo que te plazca, mientras estés en esta habitación y no intentes escapar estarás a salvo, del resto puedes considerarte una invitada_ al terminar de hablarle a Rukia, Sukuyomi se retiró de la habitación.**_

 _ **¿Qué está sucediendo?_ se preguntaba Rukia acostándose en la cama que estaba en la habitación.**_

 _ **Ichigo'''_ susurro con tristeza la chica.**_

 _ **Pero en que estoy pensando ellos vendrán a buscarme… como la última vez, pero la pregunta es para que me quiere Aizen_ reflexionaba Rukia mientras recuperaba la calma. Luego de eso se sentó.**_

 _ **Esperaré a que vengan.**_

 _ **De nuevo en casa de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Este se encontraba meditando en estado de shinigami con su zanpakuto en sus piernas, hasta que logró entrar para hablar con zangetsu.**_

 _ **Viejo estas aquí_ le decía Ichigo a la representación de sus poderes de quincy.**_

 _ **Se a lo que has venido, supuse que este día llegaría_ le decía el viejo.**_

 _ **Sal que no me gusta que te escondas… Zangetsu_ al decir esto se hizo ver el espíritu de su espada, el hollow blanco.**_

 _ **No tienes que ponerte así Ichigo, ¿y bien? ¿Vienes a pedirme un favor no es así?_ le preguntaba zangetsu con mucha gracias.**_

 _ **Así es, necesito volver a usar mi máscara hollow_ le decía Ichigo con mucha seriedad, a lo que zangetsu tomo también una expresión de seriedad poco habitual en él.**_

 _ **Si puedes hacerlo_ al decir esto, zangetsu miró al viejo el cual le asintió y se dirigió a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ten_ Ichigo tomo su máscara algo extrañado y le dijo.**_

 _ **Nunca me prestas tu poder sin intentar matarme en el proceso_ zangetsu lo miró fijamente y sonriendo le dijo.**_

 _ **Eso quedó en el pasado Ichigo, yo y el somos tu poder. Durante mucho tiempo solo usaste el suyo, pero ahora debes de confiar en mí y yo confiaré en ti, si logras eso obtendrás un mayor poder. El suficiente para proteger lo que es importante para ti… ¿me comprendes?**_

 _ **Ichigo se quedó sorprendido cuando oyó aquello pero hubo algo que hiso que creyera en las palabras de zangetsu, su intuición le dijo que no mentía.**_

 _ **No esperaba que dijeras algo así… pero aun así gracias zangetsu_ el viejo sonrió vagamente, cuando zangetsu soltó un suspiro.**_

 _ **Bueno esto no es lo mío ahora ve_ le dijo el viejo a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Si nos vemos_ al despedirse Ichigo regresó a la realidad.**_

 _ **Ichigo habría los ojos.**_

" _ **bien, ahora espérame… Rukia" pensaba mientras que volvía a su cuerpo para descansar.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en casa**_

 _ **Ishida también lo**_

 _ **Había conseguido.**_

 _ **Ya estoy preparado, ahora solo queda esperar.**_

 _ **Ambos tenían sus poderes al máximo pero no sabían cuando llegaría el momento para ir a derrocar a los espadas y al mismo Aizen.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la**_

 _ **Sociedad de almas**_

 _ **En los cuarteles del escuadrón**_

 _ **De investigación y desarrollo.**_

 _ **Esto podría bastar para abrir un portal_ le decía Urahara a Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Mmm… si pero de esta forma solo se podrá abrir de nuestro lado, además solo podríamos mantenerlo abierto por poco tiempo_ argumentaba Kurotsuchi con tono pensativo.**_

 _ **20 minutos para ser precisos, pero puede ser el tiempo que necesitamos.**_

 _ **Además si se cierra solo tenemos que volver a abrirlo, la idea es terminar con esta batalla rápido_ le explicaba Urahara.**_

 _ **Cierto, aunque me gustaría tener más tiempo para analizar si este portal será seguro… pero sería interesante ver si ese portal los lleva a otro sitio_ dijo Kurotsuchi riendo.**_

 _ **Tú no cambiaras ¿eh? Kurotsuchi-taicho_ le decía Urahara.**_

 _ **Soy científico. Como sea, Nemu envía un mensaje al capitán comandante, dile que estamos teniendo resultados.**_

 _ **Hai Mayuri-sama_ le respondió su teniente que envió una mariposa infernal.**_

 _ **Regresaré a Karakura, esto relajará a Kurosaki-san y compañía_ luego de esto se retiró para informar.**_

 _ **En Karakura habían pasado**_

 _ **Varios días.**_

 _ **Urahara le encargó a Yoruichi que reuniera los demás y estos se quedaron esperando respuesta en casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **Urahara-san ya se tardó_ decía Orihime para calmar el ambiente ya que el resto de sus amigos no decía nada.**_

 _ **Cierto_ agregó Sado (siempre de pocas palabras).**_

 _ **¿Estuviste entrenando Sado-kun?_ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Si pero no hubo mucho cambio_ le respondió este con su característica cara neutral.**_

 _ **Ese tipo tarda demasiado_ dijo Ichigo con algo de impaciencia.**_

 _ **Kurosaki hablemos un momento afuera_ Ishida se llevó a Ichigo a fuera.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Ishida?_ preguntaba el sustituto.**_

 _ **Te conozco y sé que nos has planeado nada, dime ¿Qué harás si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ese espada?_ esta pregunta hizo que Ichigo mirara hacia el suelo.**_

 _ **Ahora tenemos nuestros poderes al máximo pero eso no asegura que lo derrotemos_ argumentaba Ishida mientras Ichigo escuchaba.**_

 _ **Ahora te preguntaré otra cosa_ dijo Ishida, cosa que hizo que Ichigo lo mirara cara a cara.**_

 _ **¿Qué harás… si llegamos demasiado tarde?_ ante esta pregunta Ichigo se quedó atónito y preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me preguntas eso Ishida?_ le decía Ichigo muy preocupado.**_

 _ **Para prepararte para lo peor, si llegamos y te vuelves loco nos aniquilaran de verdad, por eso espero que puedas controlarte cuando lleguemos allá_ Ichigo volvió a ver al piso, estaba claro que no sabría cómo reaccionará si llegan y algo le pasó a Rukia.**_

 _ **Trata de controlarte_ Ichigo al escuchar lo último no pudo evitar reír un poco.**_

 _ **¿Desde cuándo somos tan cercanos? esas son palabras que solo le podrías decir a tu mejor amigo_ Ishida sonrió y le dijo.**_

 _ **Tal vez eso somos, por eso te ayudaré a rescatar a kuchiki-san. Además ella es un amiga más_ luego de esa conversación escucharon a Orihime.**_

 _ **Oigan Urahara-san regresó_ los dos siguieron a la chica y regresaron a la habitación.**_

 _ **Urahara-san. ¿Cuál es la situación?_ preguntaba el sustituto esperando buenas noticias.**_

 _ **Bueno estamos logrando resultados, siéntense que les contaré lo que témenos_ dijo Urahara a lo que todos los presentes se sentaron mientras Ururu les servía te a cada uno y se retiraba.**_

 _ **Utilizando los resto del reiatsu de ese espada lograremos crear un portal hacia su ubicación_ esto sorprendió a los presentes.**_

 _ **Bueno no es tanto un portal más bien, enlazaremos el senkaimon para vincularlo con su reiatsu y llegar a su ubicación actual.**_

 _ **Por supuesto esto nos llevara cerca del más no directamente.**_

 _ **¿Qué tan cerca?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Mmm, no sabría decir eso, no sabemos las magnitudes del escondite del enemigo, podrían aparecer a un par de kilómetros o a una habitación de distancia_ le explicaba Urahara haciendo pausas para sorber un poco de té.**_

 _ **Y otra cosa es que solo pueden entran 10 de una vez, e iremos 10 pero la última persona tiene que entras al mismo tiempo que otra para que pasen los dos y no se quede nadie ya que como es obvio, con Kuchiki-san somos 11.**_

 _ **El portal solo dura abierto 20 minutos y tardaremos alrededor del mismo tiempo o más para preparar otro.**_

 _ **Así que irán los siguientes:**_

 _ **Kurosaki-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Yoruichi-san, Abarai-taicho, Hirako-san y Yo_ todos escucharon mientras asentían.**_

 _ **¿Y cuándo partiremos?_ preguntó Ichigo.**_

 _ **El portal estará listo mañana_ respondió Urahara.**_

 _ **Hay algo que me parece extraño, porque si el portal puede estar abierto 20 minutos consecutivos, ¿Por qué solo pueden ir 10?_ preguntó Ishida y curiosamente era la pregunta que Urahara estaba esperando.**_

 _ **Sabía que lo notarias, pues verán este portal apenas está probado teóricamente, y nos dimos cuenta que si interactuamos mucho con él, el portal se desestabiliza y se cierra_ todos escuchaban la explicación y empezaron a entender lo que les quería decir Urahara.**_

 _ **Lo mínimo que nos dio nuestros cálculos fue 10, es decir cuando entren los 10 el portal se cerrará. Después de eso tardaremos 20 minutos para volver a abrirlo entienden, les estamos dando 40 minutos para que entren rescaten a Kuchiki-san y regresen_ todos entendieron lo que Urahara les contaba.**_

 _ **Si eso está bien_ dijo Ishida, luego Orihime le lanzo una pregunta que intrigaba a todos pero nadie había hecho.**_

 _ **Pero… ¿no han averiguado porque esos hollows se llevaron a Kuchiki-san? es decir ¿qué tiene ella que hizo que Aizen los mandara a secuestrarla?_ esa pregunta captó la atención de todos en especial de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Con respecto a eso… no tenemos una respuesta solo podemos especular, ni siquiera su hermano, Abarai-san y sus antiguos compañeros saben algo de su pasado que pueda estar conectado con lo que sucedió recientemente_ estas palabras hacia que los chicos se preocuparan más.**_

 _ **No sabemos qué clase de poder oculta Kuchiki-san en su interior, o si es alguna ubicación o un hechizo o técnica que le fue trasmitida y no dijo nada nunca, lo único que si debemos de tener en cuenta es que sea lo que sea si cae en manos de Aizen no sabemos que repercusiones podría traer_ al escuchar eso Ichigo no pudo recordar la vez en que Rukia casi es ejecutada por culpa de Aizen y lo mucho que ella sufrió por eso.**_

" _ **aun así eso no tendría ningún sentido, esto es más que todo especulación, ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que tiene planeado Aizen, o que destino le espera a Kuchiki-san" pensaba Urahara viendo hacia el suelo.**_

 _ **Entonces no hay otra opción_ decía Ichigo levantándose de su puesto, que hizo que el resto se lo quedara viendo.**_

 _ **La traeremos de vuelta_ al oír esto de Ichigo todo el mundo no pudo evitar sonreír.**_

 _ **Bien dicho Kurosaki-san, estaremos aquí esperando. El seireitei mandará varios miembros del 4 escuadrón para que nos ayuden. Inoue-san ellos te ayudarán a atendernos por si regresamos gravemente heridos_ inoue asintió.**_

 _ **Al resto descansen este día, nos veremos mañana a las 8:00pm_ todos contestaron.**_

 _ **¡Hai!_ después de esto todos se retiraron, pero antes de irse Ichigo le dijo a Urahara.**_

 _ **Mis hermanas se quedarán aquí hasta que regresemos ¿le parece bien?**_

 _ **Claro que si Kurosaki-san_ le respondió poniendo su típico abanico en su rostro.**_

 _ **Bien nos vemos_ y se despidieron Ichigo y Urahara.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **En el palacio de Aizen.**_

 _ **Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto muy pensativa, y desesperada.**_

" _ **¿Cuando me iré de aquí?" pensaba Rukia acostada en la gran cama que estaba en la habitación.**_

 _ **¿Otra vez pensando mucho Kuchiki Rukia?_ le habló Sukuyomi que era acompañado de un par de arrancar que le traían comida a Rukia.**_

 _ **Eres tu_ decía Rukia mientras se sentaba en la cama.**_

 _ **Sinceramente no entiendo ni a los humanos ni a los shinigamis, te traen comida.**_

 _ **Rukia se extrañó porque desde que llegó la estaban tratando como una importante invitada a pesar de ser una prisionera.**_

 _ **Por qué hacen esto no se supone que traten así a un prisionero_ le decía Rukia con mirada desafiante.**_

 _ **Yo nunca dije que fueras una prisionera… pero tampoco puedes irte de este lugar si es lo que estás pensando, tampoco tienes que comer si no quieres no te obligaremos_ Esto hacía que aumentara la preocupación de rukia y también su asombro, ¿pero para qué demonios la querían? Se preguntaba mientras dejaban la comida en su cuarto y una vez más estaba sola.**_

 _ **Ya quiero irme de este sitio_ luego de decir eso empezó a comer con desgana lo que le habían traído.**_

 _ **Quiero volver a comer pizza… Ichigo, chicos…**_

 _ **De vuelta al mundo humano**_

 _ **Los preparativos estaban preparados**_

 _ **Y todos se habían reunido para ir**_

 _ **A buscar a Rukia.**_

 _ **Ya estamos todos aquí_ en el lugar ya estaban todos los presentes que irían además de otros como Kurotsuchi que debía abrir el portal desde este lado además de monitorear cuando se habrá el segundo, el cual abrirá Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki estás listo?_ le hablaba Ishida al sustituto en privado.**_

 _ **Si ya es momento, esta vez pelearemos con todo_ le contestaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **Bien vamos_ los dos amigos se unieron a los otros.**_

 _ **Oye Ichigo aún no hemos tenido nuestro combate a muerte, así que_ le dijo Kenpachi a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Lo sé_ dijo Ichigo sonriendo.**_

 _ **Jajaja_ reía zaraki.**_

 _ **No mueras_ dijo Ichigo a lo que Kenpachi continúo inmediatamente diciendo.**_

 _ **Hasta que yo te mate.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes se callaron para escuchar las palabras de Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Bien aunque sería interesante verlos pasar por el portal sin saber lo que deben hacer, no puedo darme el gusto esta vez así que escuchen bien.**_

 _ **Cuando pasen por la puerta sigan recto y corran lo más rápido que puedan hasta llegar a la salida, al igual que cuando usan la garganta tendrán que emplear su reiatsu para crear un camino de partículas espirituales y llegar a la salida, bueno eso es todo_ luego de decir esto Kurotsuchi abrió la puerta.**_

 _ **Vamos_ dijo Ichigo pero fue detenido por Orihime que les dijo a todos.**_

 _ **Tráiganla de vuelta_ los presentes asintieron y saltaron a la puerta, cuando el ultimo que fue Urahara entró. El portal se cerró casi automáticamente.**_

 _ **Nemu has las preparaciones para el próximo portal_ le indicó Kurotsuchi a su teniente.**_

 _ **¡Hai! Mayuri-sama.**_

" _ **Buena suerte chicos" pensaba Orihime mientras rezaba por sus amigos.**_

 _ **En el portal**_

 _ **Nuestros cálculos no fallaron_ dijo Urahara mientras corría junto a los demás.**_

 _ **Vamos a darnos prisa_ dijo Rengi.**_

" _ **allá vamos Rukia" pensó Ichigo muy serio.**_

 _ **Todos corrían, después de un minuto corriendo empezaron a ver la salida.**_

 _ **Es por allí_ dijo Toshiro avisándole al resto.**_

 _ **Bien saltemos_ agregó Ishida.**_

 _ **Todos atravesaron la luz y salieron del portal.**_

 _ **Después de eso su reiatsu se esparció por todo el lugar.**_

 _ **Con Aizen.**_

 _ **Aizen-sama, han llegado_ le decía un arrancar a Aizen.**_

 _ **Bien lleva un grupo y dales la bienvenida_ le dijo Aizen con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **¡Hai!_ luego de eso el hollow se retiró a cumplir con su misión.**_

 _ **Así que llegaron… tardaron menos de lo que imagine pero no importa_ hablaba para sí mismo.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi espéralos en la habitación de Kuchiki Rukia_ dijo Aizen.**_

 _ **Hai Aizen-sama_ Sukuyomi apareció de las sombras y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes.**_

 _ **Bien todo está en su lugar no es así… Hogyoku_ lo último lo dijo tocando su pecho.**_

 _ **Es hora de terminar lo que inicie_ luego de esto abrió una garganta y se retiró a hueco mundo pero… ¿con que razón?**_

 _ **En la entrada del castillo**_

 _ **Se libraba una batalla**_

 _ **Entre los shinigamis y los**_

 _ **Arrancar.**_

 _ **¿Pero de donde salen tantos?_ decía Toshiro mientras luchaba.**_

 _ **No te quejes protege tu retaguardia_ le decía Byakuya mientras luchaba.**_

 _ **La batalla ya llevaba 10 minutos de haber comenzado y parecía no terminar.**_

 _ **Maldición esto no me gusta_ decía Ishida.**_

 _ **Escúchenme todos nosotros los capitanes mantendremos la batalla aquí ustedes vallan_ les dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Buena idea Abarai-taicho, vamos_ decía urahara envainando su espada y se dirigió al castillo acompañado de Ichigo, Ishida, Yoruichi y Sado.**_

 _ **Bien ya se fueron, ahora pongámonos serios_ decía Rengi.**_

 _ **Trágatelo Nozarashi_ liberó Kenpachi su zanpakuto, y el resto gritó**_

 _ **¡Ban-kai!_ todos quería terminar rápido la batalla.**_

 _ **Bien ¡vamos!_ dijo Rengi e iniciaron el contraataque.**_

 _ **Dentro del castillo.**_

 _ **No puedo sentir el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san_ decía Ishida mientras corría con el resto.**_

 _ **No puede ser ¿Qué habrá pasado?_ Ichigo se preocupaba más y más.**_

 _ **Debe ser un sello, para que no use su reiatsu_ le dijo Urahara**_

 _ **¿Un sello?_ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Si eso mismo utilizó Aizen cuando se llevaron a Inoue a hueco mundo_ le respondió Urahara, Yoruichi estaba pensativa, entonces se puso el dedo índice en la frente y se detuvo un momento cosa que hizo que el resto se detuvieran también y empezó a recordar recordó.**_

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _ **Suerte Kuchiki.**_

 _ **Gracias_ respondía Rukia.**_

 _ **Oye Kuchiki-san ¿quieres que haga algo por ti?_ le preguntaba Yoruichi.**_

 _ **¿Qué cosa?_ le preguntaba Rukia intrigada.**_

 _ **Puedo hacerlo indestructible para que no le pase nada y siempre lo lleves puesto_ le contaba Yoruichi.**_

 _ **¿Puedes hacer eso?_ le volvía a preguntar Rukia.**_

 _ **Por supuesto he aprendido muchas cosas con Kisuke, volver indestructible ese collar no será nada solo tendrás que soportar los restos que queden de mi reiatsu que desaparecerán en un par de semanas_ al oír esto Rukia se emocionó.**_

 _ **No importa hágalo por favor_ le rogaba Rukia inclinando la cabeza.**_

 _ **Bien acércate.**_

 _ **¡Hai!**_

 _ **Fin Del flash back.**_

" _ **si mi reiatsu no ha desaparecido del collar todavía puedo encontrarla" pensaba Yoruichi mientras trataba de concentrarse.**_

" _ **está… allí" al hacer esto abrió los ojos rápidamente y dijo.**_

 _ **Encontré a Kuchiki_ esto hizo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.**_

 _ **Está en esa dirección_ apuntó a la pared a su izquierda.**_

 _ **¿Pero cómo lo supiste?_ le preguntaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Ya se los explicaré luego_ Yoruichi empezó a liberar el Shunko y le lanzó un puño a la pared, destruyéndola por completo.**_

 _ **Atravesemos esto_ dijo Yoruichi entrando y atravesando toda las paredes mientras los demás la seguían.**_

 _ **Está después de esta ¡vamos!**_

 _ **En el salón de Rukia.**_

 _ **Estos reiatsus tan poderosos son de…_ luego de decir esto se levantó de la cama.**_

 _ **Sin duda son ellos… Ichigo, chicos.**_

 _ **Otra vez hablando sola Kuchiki Rukia_ apareció Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Si pero este será mi último día aquí_ le dijo Rukia con tono desafiante, pero Sukuyomi ni le prestó atención.**_

 _ **Aunque te vallas de aquí te darás cuenta que ya nada volverá a ser igual después de hoy_ esta pregunta sorprendió a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Q-que quisiste decir?_ le preguntó Rukia asustada.**_

 _ **¿Deseas saber? Está bien te lo diré, lo que va a pasar es qu_ cuando iba a hablar de repente se escuchó un estruendo y la pared se derrumbó.**_

 _ **¡Rukiaaaaaaa!_ gritó una persona que ella conoce bien.**_

 _ **Ichigo, chicos_ dijo Rukia viendo que sus amigos habían llegado.**_

 _ **Hemos venido a rescatarte Rukia_ le dijo Ichigo sonriendo, pero luego cambió su expresión a una seria cuando vio a Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¿Qué le hicieron? _ Preguntó Ichigo muy molesto.**_

 _ **Nada_ respondió Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Aléjate de ella_ le dijo Ichigo.**_

 _ **Y si me niego_ al oír Ichigo no hablo más desenfundó su zanpakuto y embistió a Sukuyomi que bloqueó el ataque con su espada.**_

 _ **Yoruichi-san_ le dijo Urahara a Yoruichi.**_

 _ **Quedan veinte minutos, el portal ya está abierto_ le decía Yoruichi viendo un reloj que tenía.**_

 _ **¿En serio creen que tendrán tiempo suficiente?_ les decía Sukuyomi mientras intercambiaba espadazos con Ichigo, a lo que este lanzó un ataque que hizo que quedaran frente a frente.**_

 _ **¿Qué te hace pensar que no?_ esto último lo dijo separándose del espada.**_

 _ **Intuición_ luego de responder Sukuyomi levantó su espada señalando a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Sosori… Doragon_ libero su forma de hollow, una indirecta de que quería luchar en serio.**_

 _ **¿Listo Ishida?_ le preguntó Ichigo a su amigo.**_

 _ **Mejor pregúntatelo a ti_ Ichigo sonrió.**_

 _ **Ichigo: setsudan… Zangetsu.**_

 _ **Ishida: arch zerstÖrer_ ambos liberaron sus poderes.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi genero dos espadas en energía para luchar.**_

 _ **¡Vamos!_ ambos gritaron y atacaron a Sukuyomi, Ichigo hacia un ataque frontal mientras que Ishida atacaba a distancia, Sukuyomi se sorprendió al descubrir que eran más fuertes que antes.**_

 _ **¿Qué significa esto?_ se preguntaba mientras batallaba con dificultad contra ambos.**_

 _ **¡Getsuga Tenshou!_ gritó Ichigo y su ataque había logrado herir el brazo de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Este usó sonido para aparecer detrás de Ichigo pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando una flecha de Ishida le perforo el abdomen.**_

 _ **Así que este es su verdadero poder Ishida Uryu, Kurosaki Ichigo_ esto lo dijo mientras sacaba la flecha de Su abdomen.**_

 _ **Entiendo entonces los convertiré en polvo_ al decir esto Sukuyomi empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de reiatsu.**_

 _ **Resurrección… segunda etapa_ Ichigo no podía creer eso, se supone que Ulquiorra era el único que podía hacer eso.**_

 _ **Las alas de Sukuyomi se hicieron más grandes, sus pies asemejaban a los de un verdadero dragón y sus cuernos también habían cambiado, mientras que su ropa desapareció y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo la cubrían escamas. Su iris se volvió amarillo y la parte blanca del ojo se había vuelto gris.**_

 _ **Este es todo mi poder_ decía Sukuyomi, todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante el reiatsu que se sentía.**_

 _ **En la entrada.**_

 _ **Este reiatsu…_ decía un Toshiro muy preocupado.**_

 _ **Esto es un reiatsu… es demasiado grande_ agregaba Rengi con una sonrisa pero de extrema preocupación que sentía.**_

 _ **De nuevo en la habitación de Rukia.**_

 _ **Yoruichi-san llévate a Kuchiki-san de aquí_ le dijo Urahara sacando su espada con clara intención de luchar, a lo que Yoruichi sin responder cargó a Rukia pero cuando iba a salir Sukuyomi llevó sus manos a sus hombros y dijo.**_

 _ **Jigoku No Arashi (Tormenta Infernal) _ luego de esto un ciclón de color negro grisáceo emergió de el que se estaba llevando a todos los presentes, Yoruichi no pudo luchar contra eso llevando a Rukia así que fue arrastrada también cosa que hiso que la soltara.**_

 _ **R-rukia_ decía Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos de ti Kuchiki Rukia ahora muerte_ dijo Sukuyomi empezando a preparar un cero osukyurasu.**_

 _ **Muere_ al decirlo lo disparó contra Rukia pero Ichigo la tomo del brazo.**_

 _ **¡Getsuga tenshou!_ gritó Ichigo lanzando para intentar desviar el ataque pero fue tan poderoso que destrozó todo el palacio.**_

 _ **Aaaaaahhhhhhh_ gritaron todos los presentes que fueron repelidos y el castillo fue destruido.**_

 _ **Rukia intentaba reponerse, el impacto la había mandado a volar pero no estaba herida pero cuando vio a su alrededor vio a Ichigo apenas sostenido con zangetsu y había perdido el brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **¡Ichigoooo!_ gritó Rukia corriendo hacia él pero fue detenida por Yoruichi.**_

 _ **¡No vengas!_ le gritó él, el resto logró reincorporarse como pudo y se dispusieron a ayudar a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Este Kido ayudara a contener el sangrado por el momento yo me ocuparé de Sado-kun concéntrate en la batalla y déjanos el resto_ decía Urahara.**_

 _ **Te lo encargo Urahara-san y no te preocupes yo y Ishida lo derrotaremos_ le habló Ichigo.**_

 _ **Si lo dices en ese estado no le das esperanzas a nadie_ le decía Ishida arreglando sus lentes con una ligera sonrisa ante la determinación de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Pero que dices esto no es nada, aun puedo pelear… ¡Ban-kai!_ gritó Ichigo usando su Bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Tensa Zangetsu.**_

 _ **Ishida: endgültige Form zu zerstÖrer (forma final de aquel que destruye) _ Ishida liberó su forma final (la que utiliza contra Kurotsuchi claro que ahora no perderá sus poderes) para no arrepentirse de nada.**_

 _ **Váyanse de aquí nosotros los alcanzaremos en un momento_ les decía Ichigo para que huyeran con Rukia.**_

 _ **Está bien Kurosaki-san_ respondió Urahara, que empezó a retirarse con Sado que había quedado inconsciente y Yoruichi volvió a cargar a Rukia**_

 _ **Espera Ichigo_ decía Rukia mientras se la llevaban e Ichigo volteó a mirarla.**_

 _ **Prométeme que volverás_ al oír esto Ichigo no dudó ni un momento.**_

 _ **Claro es una promesa_ sonrió y por fin quedaron Ichigo e Ishida vs Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¿En serio piensan que saldrán victoriosos de esta batalla Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu?_ les preguntaba Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Por supuesto_ luego de responder Ichigo utilizó su máscara hollow.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_ gritó Ichigo embistiendo a Sukuyomi que bloqueaba los ataques de Ichigo con dificultad mientras se elevaban y llevaban su pelea a lo alto.**_

 _ **¡Leicht tote Seele! (luz del alma muerta) _ gritó Ishida lanzando una desbastadora flecha que derribo a Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¡tch! _ expresó este mientras caía.**_

 _ **¡Getsuga tenshou!_ gritó Ichigo impactando a Sukuyomi el cual cayó al piso.**_

 _ **¿Lo logramos?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **No todavía no_ respondió Ichigo mientras veía a Sukuyomi ponerse de pie con dificultad mientras respiraba con dificultad.**_

 _ **No podrán vencer_ les decía recuperando el aliento.**_

 _ **No lo vez Sukuyomi esto ya terminó_ le respondió Ichigo, pero de repente una voz conocida hizo que ambos se preocuparan.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro Kurosaki Ichigo?**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Ya estamos casi todos, solo faltan Kurosaki-san y Ishida-san… todavía tienen 8 minuto_ hablaba Urahara.**_

" _ **pero que es este presentimiento, rescatamos a Kuchiki-san pero Aizen no apareció desde el principio, si tanto la necesitaba porqué la dejó ir tan fácilmente" reflexionaba Urahara.**_

 _ **Acaso planea.**_

 _ **De nuevo en las ruinas del palacio.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro Kurosaki Ichigo?_ les hablo Aizen que apareció de las sombras.**_

 _ **Aizen…_ dijo Ichigo preocupado.**_

 _ **Así que tú eres Aizen_ le habló Ishida.**_

 _ **Esto terminó Aizen, ya rescatamos a Rukia, y derrotamos a casi todos tus sirvientes, ya se acabó_ le decía Ichigo poniéndose en guardia, a lo que Aizen solo pudo empezar a reír.**_

 _ **Mjmjmj… jajaja,jajajaja_ esto preocupaba a Ishida.**_

 _ **No lo has pensado bien, como siempre no tratas de comprender la situación_ esto hartaba a Ichigo, pero Ishida se puso a pensar.**_

" _ **es verdad, porque Aizen no se mostró cuando se llevaron a Kuchiki-san, si estaba tan interesado por qué no lo evito… algo no encaja"**_

 _ **No tengo nada que pensar_ gritó Ichigo atacando a Aizen, pero este lo evitó fácilmente.**_

 _ **¡Todavía no lo entiendes Kurosaki Ichigo!_ le gritó Aizen con una cara de satisfacción, cosa que esta vez preocupó a ambos amigos.**_

 _ **¿No se te hace raro que haya sido tan fácil? De repente llegaron, encararon a Sukuyomi y se llevaron a Kuchiki Rukia. Demasiado fácil diría yo_ Ichigo trataba de entender la situación pero no podía.**_

 _ **Tú crees que rescataste a Kuchiki Rukia… no de echo crees que viniste a rescatarla pero no es así_**_

 _ **¿Eh?_ fue lo único que pudo contestar Ichigo, no entendía lo que pasaba pero Ishida si empezó a entender lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **Acaso tú…_ le dijo Ishida pero Sukuyomi lo envistió por lo que tuvo que retroceder y pelear.**_

 _ **A lo que me refiero Kurosaki Ichigo es_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Tu no viniste a rescatar a Kuchiki Rukia, yo te atraje hacia mí_ esto solo hizo aumentar la confusión de Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Q-que quieres decir?**_

 _ **Por qué razón mandé ese ejército en primer lugar, para que empezaran a investigar, porque mandé a Sukuyomi e hice que mostrara algo de su poder, para que dieran con este lugar, porque le ordené secuestrar a Kuchiki Rukia, para que vinieras por ella a enfrentarte a mi… todo con un solo propósito_ Aizen se detuvo y miró a Sukuyomi que se había desapartado de Ishida.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi comienza_ al decir esto Sukuyomi asintió y abrió a su lado un portal.**_

 _ **Cero… osukyurasu_ y Sukuyomi lanzó el ataque hacia la ciudad el ataque se dirigía hacia…**_

 _ **En casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **4 minutos apresúrense_ decía Urahara.**_

" _ **Ichigo… cumple tu promesa por favor" pensaba Rukia con impaciencia.**_

 _ **Mira afuera Kisuke_ le dijo Yoruichi a Urahara.**_

 _ **Pero eso es… un cero_ dijo Urahara.**_

 _ **Esa dirección… no puede ser_ dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes se aterrorizaron… era la casa de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Después se escuchó un gran estruendo, y un hoyo cuya profundidad se desconocida ocupó lo que era la casa de la familia Kurosaki.**_

 _ **n-no puede ser_ decía Rukia con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.**_

 _ **El cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun fue…_ decía Orihime con lágrimas en sus ojos.**_

 _ **Kurosaki-san_ decía Urahara y luego dijo.**_

 _ **Entonces su plan era…**_

 _ **En las ruinas.**_

 _ **Ichigo cayó arrodillado, su máscara se desvaneció.**_

 _ **¿p-pero que fue eso?_ se preguntó Ichigo tocando su pecho.**_

 _ **Así es Kurosaki Ichigo, tu cuerpo humano acaba de ser destruido, eso quiere decir que ya has muerto como humano, ahora solo falta que mueras como espíritu_ le dijo Aizen mientras sonreía con mucha satisfacción.**_

 _ **¿c-como dices?_ le preguntaba Ichigo que no podía creer lo que ocurría.**_

 _ **No lo entiendes, ya no tienes un lugar al que regresar Kurosaki Ichigo_ le decía Aizen haciéndolo caer más en la desesperación.**_

 _ **¿Estás bien Kurosaki?_ le preguntó Ishida mientras lo socorría pero Ichigo no le respondía.**_

 _ **Este era mi plan desde el comienzo, aunque nunca te lo contaron tú eras la mejor arma de la sociedad de almas, la primera vez nunca lo vi desde ese punto… te subestime, pero los errores no se cometen dos veces_ explicaba Aizen pero esta vez con la calma y seriedad que lo definen.**_

 _ **Eres despreciable_ le dijo Ishida que se preparaba para defender a su amigo pero de repente un enorme portal se abrió detrás de ellos.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ se preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Acábalos Sukuyomi, no me importa el Quincy pero asegúrate de que Kurosaki Ichigo sea destruido_ Sukuyomi no dio respuesta simplemente embistió a ambos y los arrojó hacia el portal el cual el también atravesó y volvieron a Karakura.**_

 _ **Los tres caía pero Ichigo no daba señales de desacelerar.**_

 _ **Kurosaki_ le hablaba Ishida a Ichigo pero cuando se intentó acercar al Sukuyomi golpeó a Ishida con una de sus alas y lo hizo destrozar un edificio haciendo que Ichigo impactara contra el suelo, gravemente herido pero consiente Ishida trató de incorporarse pero apenas se podía poder de pie.**_

 _ **Ichigo se levantó y puso su máscara, cosa que hizo que Sukuyomi le dijera.**_

 _ **Terminemos con esto Kurosaki Ichigo_ al decir esto éste estiró y juntó sus manos y sus alas y empezó a cargar energía.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi: Cora de doragon der norte (cola del dragón del norte) _ sukuyomi lanzó una tremenda onda de reiatsu hacia Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Kuroi… Getsuga Tenshou_ al gritar Ichigo lanzó su ataque más poderoso con todas las energías que le quedaban y ambos ataque impactaron.**_

" _ **que es esta sensación" Ichigo pensaba mientras veía recuerdos viejos de su niñez pasar por su mente.**_

" _ **¿porque estos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente ahora?" se preguntaba Ichigo. Mientras a lo lejos todos veían el impacto de los grandes poderes de Sukuyomi e Ichigo y se dieron cuenta… Ichigo se debilitaba.**_

" _ **¿Qué es esto… acaso esto es la muerte?" cuando pensó lo último su ataque fue superado y se desvaneció cayéndole encima el poder de Sukuyomi, pero lentamente mientras sus recuerdos seguían pasando por su cabeza hasta que recordó.**_

" _ **Rukia" al pensar en ella sus recuerdos con la misma le llegaron.**_

" _ **Así que de verdad voy a morir… maldición aun hubo muchas cosas que no hice" el ataque hacía que Ichigo atravesara la superficie.**_

" _ **no le he mostrado tantas cosas, y no le he dicho que… que la amo"**_

" _ **no pude despedirme de ella" y el ataque desintegró el suelo y llegó a Ichigo pero no le dolía, si de verdad era su fin el dolor y sufrimiento no eran necesarios.**_

" _ **aun así me sentiría peor si no me despido ahora… hasta siempre chicos, les encargo el resto. y perdóname Rukia, no podré cumplir esta vez mi promesa" lo último lo dijo poniendo una sonrisa, pero esta despedida la sintieron todos, luego de eso se escuchó una tremenda explosión que sacudió toda la ciudad y el reiatsu de Ichigo se… desvaneció.**_

 _ **K-kurosaki…_ decía Ishida perdiendo el conocimiento.**_

 _ **En casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **n-no puede ser_ decía Rengi.**_

 _ **I-Ichigo… el reiatsu de Ichigo_ decía Rukia cayendo de rodillas al suelo.**_

 _ **Desapareció_ al decir esto no pudo contener más las lágrimas.**_

 _ **¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ gritaba y lloraba Rukia mientras golpeaba el suelos con sus puños, Orihime también lloraba desconsolada mientras que abrazaba a Karin y a Yuzu.**_

 _ **No puede ser Ichi-nii… Ichi-niii… ¡buaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ era demasiado para ellas, el resto de los presentes solo pudo ver hacia el piso con tristeza.**_

 _ **Kurosaki-san… como le diré esto a tu padre_ decía Urahara con lamentación.**_

 _ **De regreso al lugar de la explosión.**_

 _ **Al final fuiste un duro oponente junto a Ishida Uryu, Kurosaki Ichigo_ decía Sukuyomi sosteniendo la Tensa Zangetsu de Ichigo que fue lo único que quedó de él, luego la puso junto a Ishida que se encontraba inconsciente, luego de eso abrió una garganta y se**_ _dirigió a hueco mundo._

 _Ichigo había muerto_

 _ **Aizen había logrado su**_

 _ **Objetivo debilitando así la**_

 _ **Sociedad de almas, todo como lo planeo.**_

" _ **Eres un idiota… prometiste que regresarías, tú lo prometiste" pensaba Rukia muy abatida, intentó levantarse pero colapso apenas poniéndose de pie pero fue cargada por su hermano.**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo… de ahora en adelante nosotros protegeremos a Rukia, así que descansa_ decía Byakuya viendo a Rukia.**_

 _ **Esto no era el fin, Aizen no pararía hasta destruirlo todo, esto apenas comenzaba y ahora tenían que continuar sin Ichigo…**_

 _ **La desesperación que les esperaba en el futuro, ni siquiera podían imaginar eso.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Amanecer Doloroso

_**Capítulo 3: Un Amanecer Doloroso.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado varias horas**_

 _ **E Ishida aún no se recuperaba por completo.**_

Parece que ya se encuentra mejor_ decía Yoruichi mientras el resto solo miraba en silencio, de repente Ishida empezó a recuperar el sentido.

¡Ishida-kun!_ le decía Orihime mientras lo veía abrir los ojos.

¿Qué pasó?_ preguntaba mientras se levantaba dolorosamente.

No levantes Ishida_ lo reprendía Sado.

S-solo quiero sentarme_ agregaba este.

Bueno con esa voluntad no morirá tan fácilmente_ decía Urahara sonrientemente mientras se tapaba con su abanico.

Bueno no eres el tipo de persona que se le puedan esconder las cosas_ decía Rengi que todavía se encontraba allí.

Así que seré directo… puede que ya lo sepas pero_ pausaba Rengi para tratar de dar la noticia, pero no era necesario solo bastaba con que Ishida viera la espada de Ichigo en la mesa, él ya lo sabía.

¿El murió verdad?_ le preguntaba Ishida viendo hacia el suelo, Rengi lo veía y solo podía asentir cerrando los ojos, él ya lo esperaba, las ojeras de Orihime, las hermanas de Ichigo inconscientes en unos colchones.

¿Y Kuchiki-san?_ preguntó Ishida ya que no se encontraba en la habitación.

Está en la habitación de al lado_ respondió Yoruichi.

¿Está dormida?

Inconsciente diría yo_ volvió a responder Yoruichi.

Después de que Ichigo muriera ella quedó inconsciente_ le explicaba Yoruichi.

No me sorprende_ le dijo Ishida.

¿Qué sucedió con Aizen?_ preguntó Ishida tratando de cambiar la conversación.

Él se fue a hueco mundo, parece que intenta recuperar su castillo de las noches_ le explicó Rengi.

¿Y el resto?_ preguntó Ishida refiriéndose a los capitanes.

Regresaron a la sociedad de almas… tenían que informar sobre la muerte de… Ichigo_ decía Rengi aun triste por la muerte de Ichigo.

Entiendo_ no era de extrañarse que desfalleciera ante la desesperación después de todo se notaba que sentían algo muy fuerte… pero lo bueno es que.

"Kurosaki… no Ichigo murió protegiéndola" era la primera vez que Ishida lo había llamado por su nombre bueno pensado en ello.

Yo iré regresando_ habló Rengi, que sacó de sus pensamientos a Ishida.

Soy capitán y tengo obligaciones todavía, ya los veré de nuevo..._ Rengi hiso una pausa antes de continuar.

Sé que ya lo saben pero Aizen nos declaró la guerra y no sabemos cuándo hará su movimiento, estén alerta_ todos asintieron con seriedad y luego Rengi se retiró.

"me gustaría pensar que podremos superar esta situación pero…" pensaba seriamente Ishida.

"si ya estoy en mi límite como puedo volverme más fuerte para proteger a todos por Ichigo" Ishida no sabía responder a esa pregunta.

¡Oigan!_ se escuchó la voz de Rengi.

¿No te habías ido?_ le preguntaba Orihime.

Eso no importa… Rukia recobró el sentido.

Todos corrieron a la habitación de Rukia.

Ishida llegó ayudado por Sado y sosteniendo la espada.

Allí estaba Byakuya sentado a su lado.

Creía que todos se habían ido_ decía Ishida.

O cierto, Kuchiki-taicho se quedó cuidando a Rukia_ se acordaba Rengi dándose en la frente.

¿Rukia cómo te sientes?_ le preguntó Byakuya a su hermana.

Yo…_ parecía perdida.

¿Qué me pasó?_ les preguntaba a los presentes.

Te desmayaste hace unas horas_ le respondía Rengi.

Entiendo… y…_ tartamudeaba Rukia.

¿Y Ichigo?_ hizo la pregunta que ellos sabían que haría pero que preferirían evitar pero sabían que era imposible.

El… murió_ le respondió Rengi, era mejor decir la verdad de una sola vez.

Entiendo…_ dijo Rukia mirando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, Orihime se puso a su lado y Rukia se aferró a ella y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Ella nunca había actuado de esa forma pero esta vez fue demasiado, ya no aguataba.

Rukia…_ decía Rengi pero Byakuya se dirigió a él.

Rengi nos vamos_ Rengi lo miró y asintió con la mirada baja.

El funeral en la sociedad de almas será programado para después de que ocurra aquí en ciudad Karakura_ agregó y se retiró junto a Rengi.

Kuchiki-san_ le habló Ishida.

¿Qué pasa?_ lo veía esta.

Ten_ le entregó la Tensa Zangetsu.

Cuida de ella_ le dijo Ishida, Rukia tomo la espada y la pego a su pecho.

Hai_ fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Al día siguiente su padre llegó

De su viaje de negocios y Urahara

Le dio la noticia, Isshin quedó conmocionado

Y estaba muy triste y frustrado de no

Haber estado de nuevo cuando más lo necesitaban.

"perdóname Misaki yo…" pensaba desesperadamente el Kurosaki mientras golpeaba el piso.

Tranquilízate Kurosaki-san, no es tu culpa_ le hablaba Urahara para calmarlo pero sin éxito.

Si yo hubiera analizado bien la situación su me hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones de Aizen, podría haberlo salvado_ decía Urahara con decepción de sí mismo.

Esto será duro para las chicas… ellas adoraban a su hermano_ hablaba Isshin con mucha tristeza.

Ellas han estado muy afectadas por esto_ le hablaba Urahara.

¿Cómo está Rukia-chan?_ Preguntó el Kurosaki.

También está afectada pero supongo que lo superará_ decía Urahara.

"aunque ligado a su anterior trauma que fue superado gracias a Ichigo… este será difícil" pensaba Urahara.

Yo voy a pagar el funeral pero quiero que sea algo entre conocidos solamente_ le dijo Isshin.

Si estoy de acuerdo contigo_ agregó Urahara.

Me retiro_ Isshin hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

"otra guerra y contra Aizen… es que nunca terminará esto" pensaba Isshin mientras se retiraba a un hotel, dejaría a sus hijas unas semanas en que Urahara mientras buscaba otra casa en la que reconstruir sus destrozadas vidas.

En la sociedad de almas.

I-imposible_ decía Ukitake muy sorprendido.

Ichigo-kun… ¿murió en combate?_ decía Kyoraku sim perder la compostura.

Si, ese idiota se murió a pesar que le dije que no lo hiciera_ decía Kenpachi que apretaba su puño con furia.

Capitán comandante, ¿demos preparar todo para su funeral militar?_ le preguntó Toshiro.

Si, comprendo la situación… esta es una orden que prepare todo para un funeral solo comparado al del mismo capitán comandante.

Se hará_ respondió Toshiro.

A demás envíen mensajeros al resto de capitanes, que se enteren de todo lo que sucedió.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente por el

Seireitei, en poco tiempo los

Que conocían a Ichigo en

Lo sociedad de almas

También se enteraron.

N-no puedo creer eso Taicho_ le decía Matsumoto a Toshiro.

Si yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído, más bien pensé que él era al que más le costaría matar… pero Aizen lo planeo todo hasta destruir su cuerpo humano_ la furia invadía a Toshiro que recordaba cuando Ichigo lo ayudo con su amigo durante su rebelión.

En otra parte.

¿Escuchó eso Mayuri-sama?_ le preguntó a Kurotsuchi.

Ya yo lo sabía Nemu_ le respondió este sin darle mucha importancia.

"creo que después de todo no eras tan interesante como creía Kurosaki Ichigo" _ pensaba Kurotsuchi mientras veía unos registros.

Poco a poco los que

Se enteraron se reunieron

Para hablar al respecto.

Ese Ichigo fue asesinado…_ decía Ikkaku.

Realmente difícil de creer_ agregaba Yumichica.

Eso ya no tiene importancia_ llegó Kenpachi asustando a ambos.

Simplemente fue débil… por lo tanto asesinaré al que fue más fuerte que él_ dijo este con una mirada muy seria en la que se notaba la furia algo que no era común en Kenpachi.

La sociedad de almas

Preparaba todo para el funeral militar de Ichigo

En hueco mundo, en el palacio de las noches.

A pasado tiempo desde que estuve en el palacio_ decía Aizen con un poco de nostalgia.

Según nuestra base de datos durante la rebelión de los Quincys, la anterior tercera espada que era quien habitaba el castillo fue secuestrada pero luego de su rescate no regresó a él_ explicó Sukuyomi que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

En pocas palabras es mío de nuevo_ dijo Aizen mientras se sentaba en su antiguo trono.

Ahora empezaremos Sukuyomi, busca a todos los adjuchas que puedas, si encuentras a un Vasto Lorde también aunque es una posibilidad remota.

Traeros ante mí, es hora de reconstruir nuestro ejército_ después de esto sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Todo es posible_ era el Hogyoku.

Pronto seré el que gobierne definitivamente los cielos… ve a cumplir tu misión Sukuyomi.

Hai_ asintió y Sukuyomi fue de inmediato en busca de los Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde para crear a los 10 espadas de nuevo.

"Primero experimentaré un poco y después probaré eso" pensaba Aizen mientras veía el Hogyoku.

Al día siguiente en Karakura.

Todos los conocidos de Ichigo se habían reunido en el cementerio de Karakura, pero lo que más entristecía a los presentes era el hecho de que no podrían enterrar a Ichigo, el ataúd que yacía a punto de ser enterrado estaba vacío.

Ichigo…_ Murmuraba Isshin mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

P-porque tuvo que pasar esto,,, _ susurraba Karin que era consolada por Orihime.

Idiota,,, _ le decía Rukia que abrazaba a Yuzu.

"Ichigo… ve en paz y déjanos el resto a nosotros" _ pensaba Ishida con determinación.

"tu muerte no será en vano" _seguía pensando Ishida… pero lo que estaba por pasar nadie podía imaginarlo.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras despedían a aquel que los había protegido en innumerables ocasiones, aquel que consideraban un héroe, pero eso solo hacía la despedida más difícil para todos los presentes, de repente empezó a llover como si el momento lo hubiese requerido… su funeral terminó y cada quien se retiró, solo quedaron en la tumba los más cercanos al él, su padre, sus hermanas, y sus amigos del instituto y Rukia.

Kurosaki-kun…_ meditaba Orihime.

Ya ni siquiera nos volveremos a ver en la sociedad de almas_ decía Sado.

"no… pero nos encontraremos un día del otro lado, Ichigo" pensaba Ishida.

Adiós Oni-chan_ se despedía Yuzu, pero Karin no dijo nada.

Ichigo… espero que llegues donde Misaki, cuando nos reunamos allí me disculparé con ambos_ Isshin hablaba con un gran pesar en sus palabras.

Mizuro, Keigo y Tatsuki no dijeron nada… simplemente no tenían palabras, aun así Tatsuki y Orihime se acercaron a Rukia, ellas sabían que Rukia estaría muy afectada por esto.

Kuchiki-san_ Orihime le puso una mano en el hombro, lo mismo hizo Tatsuki que a pesar de no conocer de mucho a Rukia eso no quitaba que ya eran amigas.

Yo… yo_ murmuraba Rukia_ ellas sabían lo que iba a decir esta.

No es culpa tuya_ le dijo Tatsuki.

Cierto, Kurosaki-kun echo a bajo las puertas del castillo para salvarte, esto lo hizo por su propia voluntad y el cariño que te tenía Kuchiki-san_ trataba de animarla Orihime.

s-si lo se_ dijo está mirando hacia abajo.

Aunque es imposible que no te sientas mal por lo que pasó pero…_ esta vez hablaba Tatsuki.

Ichigo se sentiría fatal si te deprimes mucho_ hablaba aun con tristeza en sus palabras.

Si… lo entiendo_ dijo Rukia.

Todos lo que quedaban se retiraron.

"Te amo Ichigo" pensaba Rukia mientras se retiraba.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… adiós amigo" pensaba Ishida.

"nunca olvidaré lo que me enseñaste" Sado.

"espero que estés en un mejor lugar" Orihime.

"saluda a tu madre de mi parte" Tatsuki.

"come bien" Mizuro.

"no ligues hasta que yo llegue" Keigo.

Todos: Adiós Ichigo.

Así todos se despidieron de Ichigo y cada uno se retiró, días más tarde se realizó el funeral militar de Ichigo en el Seireitei…

Daba más impresión de que se hubiera muerto un capitán o un rango superior que un simple Shinigami sustituto, los únicos del mundo de los humanos que pudieron ir fueron Rukia, Ishida, sado, Orihime e Isshin.

Pero no duró mucho el funeral, luego de eso regresaron al mundo de los vivos… Rukia había decidido quedarse a proteger la ciudad en nombre de Ichigo por más tiempo, el capitán comandante no se opuso.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo

En el palacio de las noches.

¿Qué lograste encontrar Sukuyomi?_ preguntó Aizen.

Un éxito Aizen-sama_ respondió este.

Da tu reporte_ ordenó un impaciente Aizen.

Hai, investigue en kilómetros y kilómetros del inmenso hueco mundo y logré encontrar a 2 Vasto Lorde y 6 Adjuchas en proceso para ser Vasto Lorde_ explicó Sukuyomi.

Excelente, esos Adjuchas los haremos evolucionar más rápido hasta Vasto Lorde y los que ya son Vasto Lorde obtendrán más poder todavía… todo está preparado_ se levantó Aizen de su trono.

Mi experimento fue un éxito también, solo me respaldaba poca información, pero mi teoría es estable… vamos Sukuyomi hazlos pasar hasta el laboratorio es hora de que los espada renazcan.

Eso significa que ¿ya no serán creados más Vasto Lordes Sintéticos?

No eso solo fue para probar el mi nuevo Hogyoku sería una tontería usarlos de nuevo, simplemente buscaremos Hollows fuertes y los haremos evolucionar hasta arrancar para crear mi nuevo ejército, ahora llévalos Sukuyomi.

¡Hai!_ respondió Sukuyomi.

Ya Aizen estaba reconstruyendo su ejército, y si creaba esos espada usando verdaderos Vasto Lorde la sociedad de almas podría estar condenada.

Esto tomará tiempo_ agregó Aizen.

Convertirlos en verdaderos espada tardará alrededor de 5 meses y aumentar tu poder para que seas la segunda espada tomará su tiempo también y sobre todo tomará mucho tiempo para que la primera espada obtenga su poder completo… hizo una pausa.

Hahahaha, pero eso ya estaba en mis planes, después de que esta guerra acabe yo seré quien domine toda la existencia.

Esta vez no podrás detenerme Urahara Kisuke.

Hahahaha_ rio Aizen entrando a su laboratorio con Sukuyomi.

En el mundo de los humanos varias semanas despues.

Las cosas se habían estabilizado un poco, Isshin encontró una nueva y rentable casa para su familia, además Rukia también se quedaría con ellos.

Mientras tanto Ishida se fue a hablar con su padre a su consultorio para un asunto urgente.

¿Qué quieres decir con que es imposible padre?_ le hablaba molesto Ishida a su padre.

Lo que escuchaste Uryu, no puedes hacerte más poderoso de lo que eres ahora_ le explicaba Ryuken sentado en su escritorio.

¿Por qué dices que es imposible?_ le volvía a preguntar Ishida, Ryuken dio un suspiro y decidió explicarle la situación.

Escucha, ¿primero que nada de donde extraen los Quincys su poder?

De las partículas espirituales de nuestro propio entorno_ le respondió Ishida.

Exacto, esto está vinculado a nuestra propia fuerza, dependemos de eso para poder luchar, pero sin esto solo seriamos como un ave al que le cortaron las alas_ explicaba Ryuken a lo que Ishida prestaba mucha atención.

Este es el límite de tu poder Uryu, los poderes que tienes actualmente que son comparables con los de un capitán Shinigami te los dio Juha Bach_ Ishida empezó a comprender lo que su padre le quería decir.

Si perdieras ese poder que te fue conferido, no hubieses echo más que estorbar en la batalla donde murió Kurosaki_ Ishida apretó los dientes de rabia y bajó la cabeza ante este comentario, no porque le molestara sino porque era verdad.

A pesar de nuestra energía espiritual superior a la de los humanos, no dejamos de ser esos mismo humanos, Juha Bach pereció porque su poder lo degradaba y necesitaba del poder de su misma especie para seguir viviendo…_ hizo una pausa.

Esa es la diferencia entre un Quincy y un Shinigami, que nosotros nunca logramos superar esa brecha que nos impide ser más fuertes por mucho que lo intentáramos.

El poder que Juha Bach poseía, lo adquirió sacrificando Quincys, ¿vas a hacer tu lo mismo? , pero solo quedamos tu y yo. Dudo que te sirva de algo hacerlo_ Ishida no pudo contradecir estas palabras y muy en el fondo él lo sabía. La primera vez entrenó con el guante que le dio su abuelo, sus poderes se incrementaron pero hasta allí llegaron apenas podía hacerle frente a un teniente, para estar al nivel de un capitán se tuvo que quitar el guante para adquirir un inmenso poder y enfrentarlo pero solo temporalmente y terminó perdiendo sus poder después de eso durante la rebelión de Aizen, logró recuperarlos temporalmente cuando enfrentaron a los Bound pero solo por el arco que le dio Kurotsuchi y tenía un límite que al superarlo terminó destruyendo el mismo arco, pudo recuperar sus poderes gracias a su padre e incrementarlos a un nuevo nivel el cual era un verdadero Quincy, lo que le permitió luchar al nivel de los arrancar durante la primera guerra contra Aizen pero contra un espada no tenía oportunidad solo podía usar su ingenio, luego gracias a Juha Bach logró obtener un poder comparable al de un capitán normal e incluso muy superior, pero hasta allí llegaban, no podía hacerle el solo a algo que superaba el poder de un capitán al nivel de alguien como Kuchiki Byakuya, sin embargo un Shinigami podía aumentar su Reiatsu y el resto de sus poderes con entrenamiento cosa que no podía un Quincy, incluso lo Hollows y Fullbring podían incrementar sus poderes exponencialmente con entrenamiento.

Creo que por fin lo entendiste, en esta guerra que se aproxima no puedes hacer nada_ agregó Ryuken para terminar. Ishida calló de rodillas al suelo y maldecía su propia debilidad.

"maldición que se supone que haga luchar contra los soldados rasos cuando mis amigos enfrenta a Aizen y a los espada en una batalla a muerte" pensaba Ishida desesperado.

Déjalo así Uryu ya no hay nada que puedas hacer_ le dijo su padre, Ishida se levantó hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Necesitaba estar solo.

Así que estoy detenido eh_ decía Ishida mientras caminaba por las calles en busca de un buen sitio.

La lluvia empezaba a caer pero él seguía caminando hasta que llegó a un bosque cercano, se detuvo allí y se sentó en una roca cercana.

Ya no podré ayudar a mis amigos en esta batalla que se aproxima… perdóname Ichigo ya no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice, de hecho nunca pude cumplir una sola promesa en mi vida_ Ishida hablaba consigo mismo pero de repente fue interrumpido por una voz que él conocía muy bien.

¿Siempre haces esto cuando te deprimes?

Yoruichi-san_ le habló a Ishida quien no se movió de su sitio, después de mirarla volvió a bajar la cabeza.

¿Qué necesita?_ preguntó Ishida.

No te preocupes Ishida, Kisuke está enterado de tu condición y en este momento está investigando para ver si hay una manera de que te vuelvas más poderoso_ estas palabras despertaron a Ishida el cual vio a los ojos de Yoruichi con sorpresa.

¿Eso es posible?_ se encontraba atónito.

Aún no está muy seguro de como pero él está convencido de que puede lograrlo_ le decía esta con una sonrisa amigable.

Por eso no te rindas ahora_ le animó Yoruichi, a lo que Ishida sonrió.

Entonces aun puedo seguir_ Yoruichi sonrió ante la recobrada determinación de Ishida.

No eres el único Sado e Inoue también entrenarán para volverse más fuertes para la guerra contra Aizen, pero todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto exactamente?_ preguntó Ishida.

Tenemos aproximadamente un año, desde que Aizen regresó a hueco mundo la vigilancia que la sociedad de almas tenía allí fue destruida por lo que la única forma de que sepamos algo más sería yendo pero no podemos por lo peligroso que es en este momento…_ explicaba Yoruichi la situación.

Además no sabemos como pero Aizen creó un nuevo Hogyoku y es más fuerte que el que creó Urahara hace muchos años.

Entiendo, supongo que debo esperar tu aviso ¿verdad?_ preguntó Ishida perspicazmente.

Si nos vemos Ishida_ se despidió Yoruichi y se fue usando Shumpo.

"Aun no estoy acabado eh" pensó Ishida.

Un año es más que suficiente para prepararme para la guerra… yo destruiré a ese espada y también destruiré a Aizen aunque sea lo último que haga, esto se lo juro a mi propia alma.

8 meses después.

Han pasado 8eses desde la muerte de Ichigo y el regreso de Aizen.

¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntaba Aizen a una persona acostada en el suelo, estaba terminando una experimentación con el Hogyoku.

Bien Aizen-sama_ respondió este, y empezó a levantarse.

¿Cuál es tu nombre nuevo camarada?

Soy la primera espada Murasame Ying_ respondió este y se levantó.

Bien con esto los 10 espadas están de regreso contigo como su líder.

Ve a cambiarte_ le ordenó Aizen.

Hai_ se retiró.

Este… ¿será diferente a los otros?_ preguntó Sukuyomi desde las sombras.

Un poco pero aun así este no es el verdadero poder de todos ustedes, ya convertimos a todos en Vasto Lorde pero aún falta mucho, aun así pronto te asignaré una misión al mundo de los humanos Sukuyomi_ hablaba Aizen mientras revisaba un monitor cercano.

¿Una misión? ¿De qué se tratará?_ preguntó Sukuyomi.

No es gran cosa, solo algo trivial… quiero demostrarles el poder de mi ejército y enviar un mensaje a ambos mundos_ agregó este con una sonrisa.

Entiendo_ le respondió Sukuyomi y se retiró.

En el mundo de los humanos.

¿Urahara-san se encuentra?_ preguntó Ishida a Ururu.

No se encuentra_ respondió con mucha inocencia.

Ok gracias y perdón por las molestias_ se retiró Ishida.

"Han pasado ya alrededor de 8 meses y no me da respuesta, comienzo a pensar que tal vez es imposible" pensaba Ishida mientras caminaba por Karakura.

Bueno un poco de ejercicio no estará mal_ al decir esto sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Sado-kun, puedes reunirte conmigo en el bosque del este de la ciudad… si es para entrenar, ok allá nos vemos_ volvió a guardar su celular.

Bien en marcha.

Ishida se reunió con Sado en el lugar acordado.

Bien seguiremos intentando aquello_ le decía Ishida.

Bien_ respondió este.

Está bien entonces empecemos.

Ishida cerró los ojos y sado se alejó un poco de él.

Sado: Brazo derecho del gigante.

Ishida respiró tranquilamente.

Sado: El directo.

Sado lanzó su ataque hacia Ishida el cual esperó.

"vamos debo ser capaz de esquivarlo cuando esté a por lo menos un milímetro de mí, debo ser capaz" pensaba Ishida mientras todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta.

Poco a poco el ataque que en realidad iba rápido se acercó a este.

"ahora" y esquivó el ataque exactamente como quiso.

Eso salió bien_ dijo Sado desvaneciendo la transformación de su brazo.

Si aunque mis poderes no aumenten eso no quiere decir que no mejoren mis habilidades natas_ habló Ishida mientras veía su mano. Durante el tiempo que pasó, Ishida entrenó con Sado para aumentar sus habilidades perceptivas, de resistencia y velocidad. Su habilidad física había mejorado considerablemente.

Bien con esto debo de ser capaz de leer mejor los movimientos de mis oponentes, bien ahora te toca a ti Sado-kun_ miró Ishida a Sado el cual solo asintió.

En la sociedad de almas.

Esto es fascinante pero nada práctico_ conversaba Kurotsuchi con Urahara.

Si lo sé pero esto es lo único que se puede intentar_ le contestaba Urahara.

Esto podría hacer evolucionar a ese Quincy pero también podría matarlo_ sonreía Kurotsuchi maliciosamente.

De verdad sería muy interesante de ver_ reía Kurotsuchi.

Vamos, se supone que tienes que ayudarme_ le reprochaba Urahara.

Mmm, está bien pero no me culpes si no resulta_ le respondía este.

Bien_ dijo Urahara y se retiró.

Mientras caminaba pensaba la mejor manera de decírselo a Ishida ya que lo que le estaba a punto de proponer no sería nada fácil de decidir.

"Esto es lo mejor que encontré Ishida-san, el cómo será el resultado… eso dependerá de tu propia voluntad" luego abandonó la sociedad de almas.

En hueco mundo varios días después.

Mis queridos espada, ya están completos_ se dirigía Aizen a sus espada.

Los 10 se encontraban allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Pronto terminaremos de crear a las fracciones para que tengan a sus propios esbirros_ reía Aizen mientras hablaba.

Ahora enviaré a Ying y a Sukuyomi al mundo de los humanos a enviarles un mensaje…_ Aizen se detuvo un momento para levantarse.

Que toda la esperanza que tienen de ganar esta guerra se perdió.

¡Hai!_ respondieron todos los presentes.

Bien ustedes des prepárense que mañana irán_ les ordenó Aizen a ambos.

¡Hai Aizen-sama!_ respondieron ambos.

Vamos Sukuyomi_ le dijo seriamente Ying.

Te sigo_ le respondió este y ambos se retiraron.

De regreso al mundo de los humanos.

En la nueva casa Kurosaki.

¡Rukia-chan la cena está lista!_ le gritaba Isshin a Rukia que se encontraba en la planta alta.

¡Voy!_ respondió esta y bajó.

Rukia ya llevaba tiempo viviendo con la familia desde la muerte de Ichigo y ya prácticamente era la hermana mayor de Yuzu y Karin, de vez en cuando se ausentaba para ir a la sociedad de almas a ver la situación sobre la guerra.

Gracias por la comida_ se levantó y volvió a subir.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se tornaba más fría, Rukia estaba despierta pensando.

"8 meses han pasado…" se agarró el collar que le regaló Ichigo el cual nunca se quita, cerró sus ojos y se puso a rezarle.

"Ichigo… espero que te encuentres en un bonito lugar, sé que será duro pero aguarda nuestra llegada" se perdía en sus pensamientos, aún no había superado del todo la muerte de Ichigo.

"bueno nos vemos…" se volvía a despedir Rukia pero un susurro se escuchó.

Rukia,,,_ esto hizo que Rukia abriera los ojos de par en par y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados pero sin lograr ver nada.

Creo que sueño despierta aunque no me quejo si es contigo_ hablaba para sí misma. Luego se puso a dormir.

Las horas pasaron y el sol hizo su aparición.

En la sociedad de almas algo hizo sonar las alarmas.

¿Pero qué?_ Kurotsuchi veía el monitor.

Nemu envía un mensaje al capitán comandante de inmediato, los espada han llegado al mundo real.

Nemu asintió y se dirigió a primer escuadrón.

No me esperaba tan rápido esto… Nanao-chan llama al resto de capitanes a reunión, exceptuando a Kurotsuchi_ hablaba Kyoraku con preocupación.

Hai, Kyoraku-taicho.

En pocos minutos todos se reunieron.

Bien esa es la situación, esta es una orden del capitán comandante, Hitsugaya-taicho y tu Abarai-taicho vallan a investigar la situación en el mundo real y ayuden si es necesario.

¡Hai capitán comandante!_ respondieron ambos.

Ukitake también quiero que vallas_ se dirigió a Ukitake el cual asintió.

Bien enviaremos al resto dependiendo que como cambie la situación.

De nuevo en el mundo real.

Así que este es el mundo real_ habló Ying viendo todo a su alrededor.

Entiendo esta es la primera vez que vienes_ le decía Sukuyomi sonriéndole.

No, yo ya he estado aquí… pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún conservaba la máscara_ le respondía Ying con algo de nostalgia.

Bueno dejémoslo, tenemos trabajo_ Ying tomó el mando de los 2.

Ahora vamos a hacerles saber que estamos aquí_ Sukuyomi asintió y ambos soltaron su Reiatsu.

El cual fue percibido por toda la ciudad.

No puede ser, estos Reiatsus_ hablaba para si misma Rukia, la cual se tragó un gicon y se separó de su gigai.

No los esperaba tan pronto_ Ishida se puso su traje y salió hacia donde se encontraban esos Reiatsus.

Lo mismo hicieron Sado y Orihime.

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo al sitio.

Están todos aquí_ les dijo Ishida.

Miren allá están_ señaló Rukia a los cielos.

Estos Reiatsus son inmensos_ agregó Ishida.

No podemos relajarnos ahora, prepárense_ les dijo Rukia a todos los presentes.

¿Vas a quedarte a luchar esta vez Inoue?_ preguntó Rukia.

Si, lo haré_ eso fue todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Sado: brazo derecho del gigante.

Rukia: Mae Sode No Skirayuki.

Ishida: _**arch zerstÖrer.**_

 _ **E Inoue liberó a sus seis guardianes para la batalla y los 4 se elevaron para luchar.**_

 _ **Veo que dominar esto no supuso ningún problema para ambos_ Rukia les hablaba a Sado y a Inoue.**_

 _ **Entonces llegaron hasta los dos espadas.**_

 _ **Están aquí_ dijo Sukuyomi, Ying por su parte bajó la cremallera del traje de arrancar que tenía para dejar ver su hueco de Hollow en su pecho.**_

 _ **Cuando llegaron hasta ellos reconocieron a Sukuyomi el cual fue visto con desprecio, y vieron a su compañero. Un chico ligeramente más bajo que Sukuyomi, ojos rojo sangre, cabello negro largo, llevaba unas vendas que hacían de mascara cubriendo su cara de la nariz y bajando hasta el cuello y su vestimenta era la misma que la de Sukuyomi con la diferencia de que el cuello de la chaqueta de Ying era más alto y este la usaba desabrochada en los extremos solo dejándola abrochada en el medio.**_

 _ **Yo soy la segunda espada Sukuyomi Dirfosaya_ se presentó Sukuyomi a pesar de que ya lo conocían.**_

 _ **Yo soy la primera espada Murasame Ying_ se presentó Ying ante los presentes que se estremecían al sentir su increíble poder.**_

 _ **¿Murasame Ying?_ balbuceó Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué quieren aquí?_ los desafió Rukia.**_

 _ **Así que mostrando los colmillos tan rápido, en verdad los humanos y los Shinigamis no comprenden las cosas por las buenas, en especial tu Kuchiki Rukia_ hablaba Sukuyomi sin perder su tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi, maldito_ Rukia se ponía en guardia.**_

 _ **Como sea váyanse de aquí o si no_ levantó su arco Ishida.**_

 _ **Bien entonces despedazaré sus huesos para que terminen de entenderlo_ habló Sukuyomi desenvainando su espada.**_

 _ **Espera Sukuyomi_ lo interrumpió Ying.**_

 _ **Se acercan otros_ se percibió la ayuda que venía.**_

 _ **Estos Reiatsus_ dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Están todos bien_ habló Toshiro, habían llegado los tres capitanes.**_

 _ **Rengi, Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho_ los recibió Rukia.**_

 _ **Si debemos acabar con ellos_ le dijo Rengi sonriendo arrogante mente.**_

 _ **Toshiro: congela todos los cielos Hiorynmaru_ liberó su espada.**_

 _ **Ukitake: Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, y que todos los rayos sean mi espada- Sogyo No Kotoari.**_

 _ **Rengi: Aúlla Sabimaru. Todos liberaron sus espadas y se prepararon para el combate.**_

 _ **Rengi lanzó su ataque estirando su espada el cual fue esquivado fácilmente.**_

 _ **Ying: cero_ Ying disparó un inmenso cero rojo, pero Ukitake lo absorbió con su espada izquierda para luego regresarlo con la derecha. De repente Sukuyomi apareció detrás de Ukitake para lanzar un corte con su espada pero.**_

 _ **No te lo permitiré_ habló Toshiro y empezó a cruzar espadas con Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos_ hablaba Sukuyomi mientras intercambiaba golpes con Toshiro, pero Ishida usó empezó a lanzar flechas a Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Ishida Uryu_ veía Sukuyomi a Ishida mientras esquivaba con dificultad sus flechas.**_

 _ **Ying veía como Sukuyomi enfrentaba a Ukitake, Ishida y Toshiro.**_

 _ **Son más fuertes de lo que creí pero aun así no suponen una amenaza_ hablaba para sí mismo, de repente Rengi lo ataca.**_

 _ **¡Toma esto!_ Rengi alargó su espada la cual Iba a golpear a Ying en el cuello, pero entonces…**_

 _ **¿C-como es posible?_ miraban todos atónitos, Ying había parado la espada de Rengi con tres dedos.**_

 _ **Abarai-taicho cambia conmigo, yo me ocuparé de este_ Ukitake se puso delante de Rengi y se dispuso a enfrentar a Ying, mientras tanto contra Sukuyomi estaban peleando casi todos los presentes a excepción del ya mencionado Ukitake.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi…_ veía con algo de preocupación Ying.**_

 _ **No deberías distraerte_ le advirtió Ukitake.**_

 _ **¿Distraerme? ustedes están a punto de ser aniquilados_ desenvainó su espada y enfrasco un mortífero combate con Ukitake que a pesar de tener una pequeña ventaja por poseer dos espadas, estaba teniendo dificultades al enfrentar a Ying. Cada estocada era evitada por el otro, era una batalla algo igualada.**_

" _ **es demasiado fuerte" pensaba Ukitake mientras evitaba y respondía los ataques de Ying. De repente algo se escuchó por parte de los que enfrentaban a Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¡Ban-kai!_ gritaron para liberar sus Bankais y terminar con el enemigo.**_

 _ **Ying veía la escena pero vio algo que lo distrajo.**_

" _ **una apertura" vio Ukitake y lanzó una estocada cerca de la cara de Ying, este esquivó a lo último el ataque pero no pudo evitar que lo cortaran levemente cerca de la mejilla izquierda además de haber agrietado las vendas que terminaron siendo otra cosa, eran como hueso pero con la forma de vendas.**_

 _ **Ying tocaba su mejilla.**_

 _ **Que piel tan dura pero veo que puedo cortarla_ le decía Ukitake, además el ataque de sus amigos estaba le dificultaba las cosas a Sukuyomi que tuvo que recurrir a su liberación.**_

… _ **_ Ying se quedó un momento en silencio.**_

" _ **¿que está planeando?" lo veía con seriedad Ukitake, de repente Ying levanta frente a él, su espada con una mano y con la otra tocaba la hoja.**_

 _ **Voy a destruirte_ dijo calmadamente, era fácil deducir que estaba a punto de liberar su espada. Ukitake se puso en guardia, pero antes de que Ying lo hiciera Sukuyomi llegó a su lado.**_

 _ **No lo hagas Ying_ le dijo calmadamente, Ying se detuvo pero sin dejar de ver a Ukitake.**_

 _ **Una resurrección como la tuya no debe ser vista nunca, y además terminaría destruiría esta ciudad_ le advirtió Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Entiendo_ respondió Ying y envainó su espada y Sukuyomi regresó a la normalidad. Luego se abrió una garganta y un Menos Grande apareció soltando la luz de negación y empezaron a elevarse.**_

 _ **Ukitake y los que se enfrentaban a Sukuyomi veían como ambos se retiraban.**_

 _ **No se preocupen Shinigamis, esto solo fue un saludo, pronto empezará la batalla final y perecerán junto al resto de los humanos_ advirtió Sukuyomi, Ying estaba serio estaba viendo algo pero decidió ignorarlo.**_

 _ **Ukitake Jushiro… pronto tú y el resto de los capitanes de la sociedad de almas caerán ante mi poder_ se miraban fijamente Ukitake y Ying.**_

 _ **Dile a Aizen que no tendrá éxito con su plan, no importa cuántas veces lo intente_ le dijo en tono desafiante Ukitake.**_

 _ **Dudo que escuche tus palabras, pero le haré llegar tu mensaje_ estas palabras extrañaron un poco a Ukitake pero no le dio importancia.**_

 _ **Luego ambos pasaron por la garganta y regresaron a hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Se fueron_ suspiró Rengi mientras desasía su bankai.**_

 _ **No esperaba que su nivel fuera tan alto_ hablaba Toshiro preocupado.**_

 _ **Si esto es muy grave… voy a regresar al Seireitei ustedes quédense Abarai-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho_ ambos asintieron a la petición de Ukitake, luego este abrió el Senkaimon y regresó a la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Regresemos_ gritó Orihime un poco aliviada.**_

 _ **Buena idea_ le animó Rukia y empezaron a retirarse pero Ishida no había oído.**_

" _ **dese prisa Urahara-san, estos tipos son malas noticias para nosotros" se perdía Ishida en sus pensamientos hasta que.**_

 _ **¡Guaaaaahhhhhh!_ Sado lo levantó y se lo llevó cargado.**_

 _ **Oye Sado-kun bájame, esto es vergonzoso_ Sado Ignoró las suplicas de Ishida y fueron a casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi y Ying caminaban por el palacio de las noches.**_

 _ **No eran la gran cosa_ habló Ying mientras veía al frente.**_

 _ **La cosa no es que fueran fuertes, simplemente Aizen-sama quería destruir sus esperanzas_ conversaban los dos mientras caminaban.**_

 _ **¿No crees que fue precipitado que fueras a liberar tu espada?_ seguía preguntando Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Está mal menospreciar a nuestros enemigos Sukuyomi_ le respondía Ying, esa respuesta no era algo que esperaba pero sabía que tenía razón.**_

 _ **Si es cierto_ mientras hablaban Sukuyomi no pudo evitar ver la cortada en el rostro de Ying.**_

 _ **No te preocupes sanará en un momento_ le decía Ying.**_

 _ **No, eso no me preocupa_ le contestó viéndolo a la cara.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?_ preguntaba Ying deteniendo su paso.**_

 _ **Con tu velocidad, no deberías haber recibido daños, ¿Qué sucedió?_ insistía Sukuyomi. La pregunta hizo pensar a Sukuyomi por un momento pero solo dijo.**_

 _ **Me distraje con algo_ Sukuyomi le miró intrigado.**_

 _ **¿Algo?**_

 _ **Si, algo_ al decir esto siguió caminando y mientras avanzaban hacia el salón principal donde se encontraba Aizen, Ying pensaba.**_

" _ **Era… de color blanco…"**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno gracias a los que en este momento**_

 _ **Siguen mi historia, sé que hay otras mejores**_

 _ **Que merecerían su atención así que tengo que**_

 _ **Agradecer que estén viendo la mía, que no sé si es**_

 _ **Muy buena, es mi primera historia, y espero que les esté**_

 _ **Gustando mucho. (Fubuki: si no les gusta los mato hahahaha)**_

 _ **Ignoren a mi alter ego Fubuki, el piensa que es el malo hahaha.**_

 _ **Bueno dejen comentarios, síganme si quieren, ya saben todo el rollo**_

 _ **Acepto consejos porque sé que me falta mejorar en mucho, bueno bay bay**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Un Sentimiento Extraño

_**Capítulo 4: Un Sentimiento Extraño**_

 _ **Seis horas han pasado en el mundo**_

 _ **Real Ukitake fue y regresó del**_

 _ **Seireitei y todos se reunieron**_

 _ **En casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **Son más poderosos que los anteriores espadas… mejor dicho son dimensiones diferentes_ explicaba Ukitake a los presentes.**_

 _ **Si y aparecieron más rápido de lo que se esperaba_ incluía Toshiro.**_

 _ **Si pero este no es todo su poder, a lo mejor falta tiempo para que lo obtengan todo_ seguía explicando Ukitake.**_

 _ **Además, ese espada contra el que luché…_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **No podrán derrotarlo ustedes_ esta declaración preocupó a los presentes.**_

 _ **Oye Ukitake_ lo persuadía Toshiro.**_

 _ **Lo siento pero es la verdad, ese sujeto solo podría ser derrotado por alguien del nivel del capitán comandante… eso quiere decir que si no se encarga Kyoraku me encargaré yo_ todos quedaron en silencio, porque sabían que era verdad.**_

 _ **Ukitake-taicho, ¿está seguro de vencerlo?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Vencerlo? No estoy seguro, estoy seguro que me llevará a mis límites, es de lo único que puedo prescindir_ la respuesta no tranquilizó a Rukia pero ella sabía que no había más respuesta que esa.**_

 _ **Nosotros no podemos estar pensando así_ intervino Ishida.**_

 _ **Debemos volvernos más fuertes_ sus palabras tenían algo de razón.**_

 _ **Cierto_ lo apoyó Sado.**_

 _ **Hay que esforzarse Kuchiki-san_ añadía Orihime.**_

 _ **Los comentarios de sus amigos levantaron el ánimo de Rukia.**_

 _ **Cierto, ganaremos esta guerra_ Rengi sonrió a las palabras de Rukia.**_

 _ **Bueno nosotros nos quedaremos un me aproximadamente según las órdenes del capitán comandante_ explicó Ukitake.**_

 _ **Debemos trabajar juntos para evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles_ agregó Rengi.**_

 _ **Todos siguieron conversando el asunto por varias horas, y llegó Urahara.**_

 _ **O veo que todos están reunidos_ habló Urahara que llegaba con Yoruichi.**_

 _ **Urahara-san_ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Kisuke, ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?_ le preguntó Ukitake ya que hace horas que debería haber llegado.**_

 _ **Lo siento es que estaba resolviendo un asunto pendiente con ayuda de Yoruichi-san_ respondía este con su abanico en la cara.**_

 _ **Ishida-san ven a verme mañana en la noche_ le habló Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Eso significa?_ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Si creo tener la solución a tu problema_ le respondió este.**_

 _ **¿De qué hablan?_ preguntó Toshiro ya que solo Urahara, Ishida y Yoruichi estaban enterados del asunto.**_

 _ **Mmm ya lo veras cuando lo logremos_ respondió Urahara, cosa que intrigó a los presentes.**_

 _ **Bueno nosotros nos quedaremos en tu casa Urahara-san_ le hizo saber Rengi.**_

 _ **Si no hay problema… es más luego necesitaré tu ayuda en algo Abarai-san_ Rengi de nuevo se confundió, esta vez a mas no poder pero decidió dejarlo así.**_

 _ **Bueno nosotros nos vamos_ se despidieron Rukia y compañía de los capitanes.**_

 _ **Todos se retiraron y cada quien tomo camino a casa, solo quedaban Ishida y Rukia caminando ya que todavía faltaba un poco de camino para cambiar de curso. Mientras caminaban Ishida analizaba la situación.**_

 _ **Si lo que dijo Ukitake-san es cierto que es obvio lo más probable es que nos toque enfrentar al 2 en adelante_ le explicaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Eso me preocupa_ le dijo Rukia, cosa que no entendió Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué te preocupa?_ preguntó este.**_

 _ **Viste que para hacerle frente al 2 tuvimos que ser varios_ Ishida entendía a lo que se refería Rukia.**_

 _ **Si te pones a pensar, si los otros 8 son así de poderosos, necesitaremos a los 13 capitanes, además de los tenientes solo Madarame podría ayudarnos a enfrentar a los espadas_ el argumento de Rukia era muy acertado.**_

 _ **Cierto pero aun así los actuales capitanes pueden hacer frente en uno a uno_ este comentario intrigó a Rukia.**_

 _ **Ponte a pensar, si el capitán comandante se enfrenta a uno, Ukitake a otro ya son 2 menos de los que preocuparse_ Rukia veía el punto de Ishida.**_

 _ **Estoy seguro de que Kurotsuchi Mayuri puede enfrentarse a uno, ese sujeto es muy astuto. Y Zaraki Kenpachi también podría enfrentar uno estoy seguro de eso_ Rukia se sorprendió, eso podría ser posible.**_

 _ **Por allí van 4, con sus habilidades Hirako Shinji también podría encarar a un espada, estoy seguro que yo podré hacerlo dentro de poco, son 6 solo quedarían 4 a los que el resto podrían hacerle frente_ concluyó Ishida.**_

 _ **Es cierto lo que dices y los que quedamos nos podemos hacer más fuertes entrenando duro, aún quedan unos meses_ hablaba Rukia muy optimistamente.**_

 _ **Pero_ la interrumpió Ishida.**_

 _ **Aún está el_ Rukia abrió los ojos, era cierto aún estaba el.**_

 _ **Aizen Sousuke_ dijo Ishida muy seriamente.**_

" _ **pero a él lo destruiré yo, no importa lo que suceda" pensó Ishida.**_

 _ **Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que llegaron al cruce que separa sus caminos.**_

 _ **Hasta luego Kuchiki-san_ se despedía Ishida y Rukia lo hizo también.**_

 _ **Si, cuídate Ishida_ ambos tomaron camino a casa.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Sukuyomi y Ying iban a reunirse con Aizen para explicar cómo fueron las cosas.**_

 _ **Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron a alguien en la puerta, un chico que aparentaba los 20, misma ropa, pelo rojo y ojos cafés.**_

 _ **Así que llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue?_ les preguntó este.**_

 _ **Espera a que les expliquemos a todos Rykichi_ le respondió Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Bueno cierto, pasen Aizen-sama los espera_ los tres pasaron y se encontraron con Aizen y los otros espadas.**_

 _ **Ying, Sukuyomi, bienvenidos camaradas. ¿Cómo les fue?_ les recibió Aizen con ganas de oír su informe.**_

 _ **Ambos se arrodillaron y habló Ying_ todo salió como planeó, tal parece ser que sus más fuertes guerreros son pocos, a pesar de ser trece capitanes, si mis cálculos no me fallan solo alrededor de 5 podrían enfrentarnos, el resto no tienen el nivel _ explicaba Ying con detalle lo que sucedió en esa batalla, pero hizo una pausa y continuó Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Además tomando en cuenta la magnitud de nuestras tropas, lo más probable es que necesiten de sus más fuertes Shinigamis para enfrentarnos tan solo a Ying y a mí, lo que significa que no hay nada que evite nuestra victoria_ decía Sukuyomi, en ese momento Ying intervino.**_

 _ **Pienso que sería fatal subestimarlos, tienen el potencial para volverse más fuertes, y el capitán contra el que luché no me enseño ni la mitad de su capacidad_ agregó Ying.**_

 _ **Buen trabajo Ying, Sukuyomi… pueden retirarse junto con el resto_ les ordenó Aizen.**_

 _ **Ambos: !Hai!_ respondieron ambos y se retiraron.**_

 _ **Ying y Sukuyomi caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones.**_

 _ **Es raro que no le hayas dicho que te distrajiste_ le decía Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Como fue un error no es necesario molestar a Aizen-sama con esas tonterías_ explicaba Ying.**_

 _ **Mmm entiendo, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir Ying_ hablaba seriamente Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Si lo se_ ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.**_

 _ **En la habitación de Ying.**_

 _ **En ese momento…_ recordaba lo que había sucedido.**_

 _ **Mmm tengo ganas de volver a visitar el mundo de los humanos_ se decía para sí mismo.**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **¿Nemu cómo van esos resultados?_ le hablaba Kurotsuchi a su ayudante.**_

 _ **Nada bien Mayuri-sama, si todos los espadas son así de poderosos… ni con el poder de todos los capitanes_ se detuvo Nemu.**_

 _ **Entiendo, lo que significa que a menos que todos peleen al máximo de sus capacidades perderemos la guerra…_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Hahaha, es hora de poner a prueba eso también, le dejaré el Quincy por los momentos a Urahara… Nemu envía un mensaje al comandante, dile que solicito permiso para empezar a entrenar a Zaraki Kenpachi para despertar su bankai_ le dijo con malicia Kurotsuchi a Nemu.**_

 _ **¡Hai Mayuri-sama!_ afirmó y se retiró.**_

" _ **si mis cálculos no me fallan, Zaraki con el shikai alcanzó un nivel muy superior al de un capitán igual que Kurosaki Ichigo, con su bankai debería de superar incluso al antiguo capitán comandante" pensaba para sí mismo.**_

 _ **Hahahaha… esto se pondrá más interesante de lo que creí_ luego se sentó en su monitor a realizar simulacros.**_

 _ **Con la primera división minutos más tarde.**_

 _ **Entiendo ese es un buen plan, si Zaraki Kenpachi domina su bankai se volverá una de las mejores armas del Seireitei si es que no la es ya_ hablaba pensativamente Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Nanao-chan envía la información a Zaraki-taicho_ ordenó Kyoraku, su asistente asintió y se retiró a informar personalmente.**_

 _ **Bien dale la aprobación a Kurotsuchi-taicho teniente Nemu_ aprobó el capitán comandante.**_

 _ **Hai_ se retiró Nemu y regresó a su división a informar a Kurotsuchi. El capitán comandante se quedó pensando.**_

" _ **esta guerra podría ser la más devastadora por la que haya pasado la sociedad de almas… de verdad nos enfrentamos a la extinción, me pregunto si mis decisiones serán las correctas Yama-ji" mientras pensaba se apareció un capitán.**_

 _ **Disculpe interrumpirlo capitán_ se apareció Soi Fong.**_

 _ **Sí que pasa capitana Soi Fong_ le dio permiso para entrar.**_

 _ **Yoruichi-sama ha enviado un mensaje del mundo humano con cierta información que ha escrito Urahara Kisuke_ esto intrigó a Kyoraku.**_

 _ **¿En serió? ¿Y eso es?_ le preguntó este.**_

 _ **Hai… se trata de los posibles planes de Aizen y como procederán allá en el mundo real_ le respondió esta y saco de su ropa una carta.**_

 _ **Aquí se explica todo_ Soi Fong le entrega la carta.**_

 _ **Kyoraku empieza a leer la carta, a medida que va viendo todo lo que escribió una cara de preocupación se dibuja en su rostro.**_

 _ **¿Lo que explica aquí es factible?_ le pregunta Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Tiene buenas bases según lo que me contó Yoruichi-sama_ contesto esta, también estaba preocupada.**_

 _ **¿Esto ya se lo contaron a los capitanes que fueron al mundo humano?_ preguntaba de nuevo.**_

 _ **No, pero lo harán mañana por la mañana.**_

 _ **Entiendo… reúne al resto de capitanes que aún están en el Seireitei, debemos informarles de este asunto.**_

 _ **¡Hai!_ con eso Soi Fong se retiró.**_

" _ **Esto es más grave de lo que esperaba… muy grave" pensaba mientras su preocupación aumentaba.**_

 _ **En el mundo de los humanos**_

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

 _ **Ishida se encontraba en su casa, había terminado de cenar y se encontraba en su cuarto pensando.**_

" _ **qué tipo de método o entrenamiento tendrá Urahara-san para mí, no se me ocurre que puede ser" pensaba tranquilamente.**_

" _ **pero pase lo que pase me volveré más fuerte que nunca" mostraba mucha determinación.**_

 _ **De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre.**_

 _ **Uryu_ era su padre.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa padre?_ le preguntaba Ishida aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que le diría.**_

 _ **Te involucraste en la batalla contra los arrancar_ le dijo directamente.**_

 _ **Si así es, no puedo dejar que mis amigos libren solos esta guerra_ le respondió Ishida levantándose de su cama.**_

 _ **De verdad eres un estúpido, a medida que esos arrancar se vuelvan más poderosos acabaras siendo un estorbo para ellos_ le hablaba Ryuken con mucha tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Si vas y se enfrentan a Aizen solo te interpondrás en su camino_ hablaba severamente.**_

 _ **No, Urahara-san ha encontrado algo para mí, me haré más fuerte con eso y podré enfrentarme a Aizen_ hablaba confiadamente.**_

 _ **¿Algo?_ preguntó Ryuken intrigado.**_

 _ **Así es… no estoy seguro del método pero estoy seguro de que será efectivo_ decía mientras miraba su mano.**_

 _ **Ryuken llevó sus dedos a su barbilla en tono pensante.**_

" _ **incrementar el nivel de alguien que no puede seguir subiendo…" pensaba muy seriamente.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ preguntaba Ishida pero Ryuken lo ignoró y pensó un poco más.**_

" _ **un nivel que no he visto…" luego de pensar eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa.**_

 _ **Ese Urahara ¿así que eso era lo que había pensado?_ Ryuken adivinó lo que planeaba Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso sabes lo que planea?_ preguntó Ishida intrigado, pero nuevamente fue ignorado y empezó a retirarse.**_

 _ **No importa, eso lo descubrirá cuando Urahara te lo diga… pero no importa lo que pase después de eso, siempre recuerda lo que fuiste_ al decirle esas palabras se retiró.**_

 _ **No entiendo ¿Cómo es que él sabe lo que planea Urahara-san? Ni siquiera yo tengo una idea_ hablaba consigo mismo Ishida.**_

 _ **Bueno no tiene caso pensar en eso ahora_ Ishida se acostó y empezó a dormir.**_

 _ **Esa misma noche**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas**_

 _ **En la reunión de capitanes.**_

 _ **¿Usar el bankai?_ preguntaba Kenpachi con fastidio.**_

 _ **Así es Zaraki-taicho esta es una orden, despierta tu bankai para la guerra_ le dijo Kyoraku tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Si, si ¿pero se supone que debo despertarlo con ayuda de este lunático?_ decía Kenpachi señalando a Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Normalmente el despertar tu bankai tomaría más de 100 años de entrenamiento, en tu caso que apenas has entablado conversación con tu Zanpakuto podrías incluso tardar más_ explicaba Kyoraku.**_

 _ **¡Tch!_ expresó con molestia Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Kurotsuchi-taicho desarrolló el mismo invento que creó Urahara para que Ichigo-kun desarrollara su bankai en tres días_ explicaba Kyoraku pero Kurotsuchi lo interrumpió.**_

 _ **Además lo modifique, ahora no morirás tras los tres días de enfrentamiento con tu Zanpakuto extendí el plazo a un mes entero_ explicaba sonrientemente mientras movía sus dedos como lo hacía de forma habitual.**_

 _ **No te preocupes no te estaré supervisando, de echo todo depende de la prueba que tu Zanpakuto te ponga y como te enfrentes a ella_ terminando de explicar agregó.**_

 _ **Yoruichi vendrá pronto a buscar el artefacto y a ti, parece que te llevará al sitio donde entrenaron Kurosaki Ichigo y Urahara Kisuke para despertar su bankai.**_

 _ **Bueno así serán las cosas_ intervino Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Ahora un asunto más urgente, lo otro que decía la carta que envió Kisuke-san_ al decir estas palabras la expresión de su rostro cambió a una de total seriedad y preocupación.**_

 _ **Bueno escuchen bien según Kisuke-san, Aizen logró crear un nuevo Hogyoku_ ya por ahí los presentes se preocuparon.**_

 _ **Ignoran como logró crearlo de nuevo pero el poder que le dio a esos arrancares no eran normales, debía haber un catalizador y ese fue el Hogyoku_ hablaba Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Además también es posible que este sea más poderoso que el que creó Kisuke-san_ todos escuchaban con atención, en ese momento Isane intervino.**_

 _ **Eso significa que sus poderes podrían llegar incluso a ser mayor que el del Rey Soul ¿cierto?_ preguntó esta.**_

 _ **Cierto muy perspicaz Isane-taicho, la verdadera cuestión aquí es…_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Como vamos a movilizarnos, según Ukitake el más poderoso de los espadas puede ser enfrentado por mi o por él, con su nuevo nivel Kenpachi-taicho también podría. El problema es Aizen, para derrotarlo necesitaremos incrementar el poder que manejamos en este momento_ habló directamente.**_

 _ **Aún tenemos 4 meses antes de que empiece la guerra contra él, necesitaremos crear un nuevo Kido Para sellarlo ya que dudo mucho que podamos asesinarlo, otra cosa es que si siguiera vivo hubiéramos pedido a Ichigo-kun que usara su técnica con la que lo derrotó la primera vez pero no es opción_ explicaba.**_

 _ **Estas son las órdenes del capitán comandante, Isane-taicho usa sus conocimientos en Kido junto a la tecnología del escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo para crear ese nuevo Kido, Nanao-chan también te ayudará y voy a mandar un mensaje a Kisuke-san para que envíe un informe con el método que usó para crear el sello de cruz que se utilizó con Aizen la primera vez.**_

 _ **Zaraki-taicho debes usar el tiempo que tienes para despertar tu bankai, estarás siendo ayudado por Kurotsuchi-taicho.**_

 _ **Además voy a mandarte al mundo real para que ayudes a los capitanes que están allí Byakuya-taicho_ les ordeno Kyoraku.**_

 _ **¡Hai!_ todos se retiraron dando la reunión por terminada.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Byakuya había llegado y se instaló en casa de los Kurosaki a petición de su hermana.**_

 _ **Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de esta y se pusieron a conversasr.**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí Rukia?_ preguntaba Byakuya a su hermana.**_

 _ **Bien supongo ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ le respondía Rukia con intriga.**_

 _ **No, no es nada pero… no puedes seguir así_ le decía Byakuya.**_

 _ **¿ahh?_ ella lo miró confundida.**_

 _ **Sabes que no te hará bien seguir aquí con todo lo que te recuerda a él… el no regresará_ le dijo Byakuya sin siquiera mostrar una emoción.**_

 _ **Nii-sama yo…_ ella no podía responder, simplemente no podía aceptarlo.**_

 _ **Yo creí que superé su muerte esa vez… pero no pude aceptarlo… no puedo_ del rostro de Rukia comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y solo pudo abrazar a su hermano.**_

 _ **¡El prometió que volvería y yo… yo aún quiero creerlo, no puedo olvidarlo!_ decía Rukia aferrándose al pecho de su hermano.**_

 _ **Rukia…_ le hablaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.**_

 _ **Tiene que recordarlo pero no sufrir por él, él no lo hubiera querido_ trataba de aliviar el dolor de Rukia.**_

 _ **Lo sé… lo sé muy bien pero aun así_ empezó a calmarse.**_

 _ **No puedo superar esto así de fácil, esas pesadillas todavía me persiguen_ esto le llamó la atención a Byakuya.**_

 _ **¿Pesadillas?_ le preguntó este.**_

 _ **Si, las he tenido aun cuando Ichigo vivía pero no eran frecuentes, no les prestaba mucha atención… pero se incrementaron cuando murió y ahora pareciera algo más, es_ se detuvo.**_

 _ **¿Algo más?_ le pregunto Byakuya.**_

 _ **Es como si esos sueños… me estuvieran diciendo algo_ Byakuya le intrigaban esas palabras.**_

 _ **Tengo un mal presentimiento Nii-sama_ le decía esta con una cara de mucha preocupación.**_

 _ **Mmm, solo son pesadillas, eso es por el cariño que le tenías, ¿no las tuviste cuando Shiba Kaien murió?_ trató de profundizar el tema.**_

 _ **Si pero aquellas pesadillas eran simplemente el momento en el que el moría, pero estas... además estas se sienten tan reales_ le explicaba Rukia.**_

 _ **Entiendo, aun así trata de no pensar en eso que no te hará bien Rukia_ le recomendó su hermano, ella solo asintió.**_

 _ **Luego de su conversación ambos salieron de la habitación.**_

 _ **Varias horas pasaron después de eso y dio medio día, toda la familia se sentó a almorzar.**_

 _ **En casa de Ishida.**_

 _ **La tarde pasaba e Ishida se preparaba.**_

 _ **Creo que iré así_ decía Ishida a sí mismo, como siempre viendo que atuendo se pondrá, pero de repente se abrió la puerta.**_

 _ **No deberías preocuparte por lo que vestir, después de todo no te servirá de nada_ era Ryuken.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué dices? Debo estar bien vestido, en especial si es una gran prueba_ alardeaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Mmm, pues es posible que ni siquiera la hagas hoy, pero eso dependerá de tu voluntad_ le hablaba fríamente como siempre.**_

 _ **No importa cuánto tarde lo lograré_ decía confiadamente.**_

 _ **Si supieras lo que te espera, no estarías así de confiado_ le decía seriamente.**_

 _ **¿Qué me espera?_ le preguntó Ishida a la cara.**_

 _ **Como te dije ayer, es mejor que el mismo Urahara te responda eso_ le respondió y empezó a retirarse.**_

 _ **Una cosa más_ Ryuken se detuvo en la puerta.**_

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **Puede que no estés por aquí en un buen tiempo… cuídate_ se despidió y salió.**_

 _ **Ishida lo vio extrañado, pero simplemente sonrió y terminó de prepararse y luego se fue a casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Ya llegamos Zaraki, este es el sitio_ Yoruichi y Kenpachi llegaron al sitio donde este se enfrentaría a su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Así que aquí es_ Kenpachi miraba a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Bueno este es_ Yoruichi puso el muñeco que Kurotsuchi había hecho y lo colocó de pie.**_

 _ **¿Y que se supone que haga con el muñeco?_ preguntó con fastidio.**_

 _ **Simplemente atraviésalo con tu espada y eso forzará a tu Zanpakuto a salir, considerando las cosas ella ya estará enterada de todo lo que sucede_ le dijo esta para luego comenzar a retirarse.**_

 _ **Oye ken-chan_ le habló Yachiru.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ le respondió.**_

 _ **Sabes que si no lo logras…_ le decía esta con tono burlo.**_

 _ **Ha, quien crees que soy_ dijo mientras sacaba su espada.**_

 _ **Esto no es nada, ahora te recomiendo que retrocedas.**_

 _ **Haiiiii_ respondió esta con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Kenpachi luego atravesó el pecho del muñeco con su Zanpakuto, este empezó a brillar.**_

 _ **Kenpachi cubrió sus ojos, ya que la luz era demasiada.**_

 _ **Cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, Zaraki_ Kenpachi escuchó que le hablaban.**_

 _ **Nozarashi_ le dijo este.**_

 _ **Si, entiendo que vienes buscando el bankai_ ya sabía de qué iba todo.**_

 _ **Si lo sabes eso lo hará más rápido_ le dijo este poniéndose en guardia.**_

 _ **Si es cierto… la prueba que tienes que superar es la siguiente_ le explicó su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Tienes que cortarme por la mitad, tan sencillo como eso.**_

 _ **¿Eso es todo? No será tan-_ cuando Kenpachi iba a terminar lo que decía, su espada lo atacó tan rápidamente que apenas pudo esquivarlo.**_

 _ **El ataque fue tan potente que destruyo el terreno a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Tienes prohibido subestimarme Zaraki, contra mí no puedes ni divertirte_ le hablaba su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Kenpachi estaba sangrando un poco por el costado de su cara y con una sonrisa de las suyas.**_

 _ **¿Que no puedo divertirme? ¡No bromees!_ atacó salvajemente a su Zanpakuto, ambos lanzaban estocadas, se repelían. Pero claramente su Zanpakuto llevaba la ventaja.**_

 _ **Zaraki atacó su pecho pero esta se movió a tal velocidad que evitó el ataque con facilidad.**_

 _ **Estoy aquí_ lanzó un ataque por su espalda, el cual Zaraki desvió a su hombro izquierdo.**_

 _ **Tch.**_

 _ **¿Sacrificaste tu hombro? No está mal pero aun te falta_ ante este comentario Kenpachi solo sonrió y se quitó su parche.**_

 _ **¿agh?_ su espada retrocedió.**_

 _ **No pelearé durante un mes contra ti, acabaré esto aquí mismo.**_

 _ **¿En serio? Ni siquiera sabes el poder que escondo, apenas tocas la punta del iceberg Zaraki… te lo advierto, si me subestimas_ un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar y Nozarashi liberó su poder.**_

 _ **Te mataré_ Kenpachi sonrió ante este comentario.**_

 _ **Ven entonces_ La desafío Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Allá voy Zaraki_ ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, luego de eso se un gran impacto visual se hizo presente por la gran energía que liberaron, una aterradora batalla había comenzado.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Ishida había llegado a casa de Urahara, estaba en el salón principal esperando en uno de los muebles, cuando de repente aparece Rengi.**_

 _ **O eres ti Ishida_ lo saluda Rengi.**_

 _ **Abarai, sigues por aquí_ le ve mientras sonríe.**_

 _ **Si, el resto se fueron a hacer oficio por allí_ Rengi lo veía y decidió decirle.**_

 _ **Se lo que te pasará Ishida_ tocó el tema.**_

 _ **¿Urahara-san te contó?**_

 _ **Si y sé que todavía no te ha contado, también me pidió que te ayudara con tu entrenamiento_ le explicó Rengi.**_

 _ **Entiendo, ¿pero que es lo que me espera?_ le preguntó directamente.**_

 _ **Eso te lo responderé yo Ishida-san_ apareció Urahara por la puerta.**_

 _ **Urahara-san_ Ishida se levanta.**_

 _ **Saltémonos la conversación, síganme_ Ishida y Rengi acompañan a Urahara.**_

 _ **Los tres bajan al sitio que Urahara tiene debajo de su tienda.**_

 _ **Es este sitio_ Ishida reconocía el lugar.**_

 _ **Si, a pesar de haber estado aquí muchas veces, esta es la primera vez que entrenaras en este sitio_ Urahara le hablaba mientras se acercaban al centro del sitio donde Tesai los esperaba.**_

 _ **Bien hemos llegado, ahora creo que debo contarte lo que te tiene intrigado Ishida-san_ Ishida estaba esperando la información que estaban por contarle.**_

 _ **Si, ya termine con el suspenso_ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Bueno, todo recae en que necesitas mucho más poder del que tienes pero que al ser un Quincy no puedes obtener_ Urahara le hablaba, aunque eran cosas que él ya sabía.**_

 _ **Si lo sé.**_

 _ **Bien ahora para que superes ese límite, para que obtengas un poder mayor y que pueda seguir evolucionando sin tener los límites de un ser humano_ Ishida empezaba a comprender y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando descubrió lo que le quería decir Urahara.**_

 _ **Creo que ya lo adivinaste_ le dijo Rengi que estaba detrás de él.**_

 _ **Así es Ishida-san debes… convertirte en un Shinigami_ al oír las palabras de Urahara Ishida se quedó sin palabras.**_

 _ **Supongo que no es fácil para ti_ le hablaba Rengi.**_

 _ **Convertirme… en Shinigami_ se lo repetía a sí mismo.**_

 _ **Sí, no hay otro método Ishida-san_ le dijo Urahara.**_

 _ **Ishida se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca.**_

 _ **Puedes pensarlo pero recuerda… solo quedan 4 meses y cada día que pierdes, pierdes la posibilidad de hacerte más fuerte_ agregó Rengi.**_

 _ **Entiendo… denme una hora para pensármelo_ les dijo Ishida, los presentes se alejaron de la zona mientras pasaba el tiempo.**_

" _ **Así que esto es lo único que tengo" Ishida pensaba.**_

" _ **mi abuelo, fue asesinado por los Shinigamis, siempre los odié por eso… Kurosaki que prácticamente iba en contra de sus términos era uno de los únicos con los que me mesclaba, luego estaba Abarai y Kuchiki-san. También aparecieron otros a los que llegué a respetar" de verdad pensaba mucho en eso.**_

" _ **Luché a su lado en todas las batallas que tuvieron desde que conocí a Ichigo, pero aun guardaba rencor, Aizen Sousuke un Shinigami. Quería destruirlo con mis propias manos y mis propios poderes de Quincy, pero no podrá ser así…" apretaba fuertemente los puños.**_

" _ **pero" se levantó decidido.**_

" _ **hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla cueste lo que cueste, me convertiré en Shinigami y destruiré a Aizen"**_

 _ **¡Urahara!_ llamó a los presentes.**_

 _ **Oh, ¿ya decidiste Ishida-san?_ le preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **Si, y voy a lograrlo, voy a superar a Kurosaki y destruiré a Aizen Sousuke_ dijo con mucha determinación.**_

 _ **Rengi y Urahara sonrieron.**_

 _ **Bien entonces empecemos.**_

 _ **¡Agh!_ Urahara golpeo con su bastón a Ishida en la frente y sacó su alma de su cuerpo que solo seguía unido a él mismo por su cadena del destino.**_

 _ **¿q-que?_ Ishida estaba confundido.**_

 _ **Bien Ishida-san pelea con Abarai-san por favor, y no mueras_ Rengi se posicionó.**_

 _ **E-espera_ Ishida empezó a esquivar los golpes de Rengi.**_

 _ **Toma_ Rengi lanzó un ataque a su costilla izquierda, pero Ishida lo bloqueo con sus dos manos.**_

 _ **Estas expuesto_ Rengi lanzó con su puño libre un puñetazo a su cara, el cual esquivó doblándose hacia atrás, luego dio un salto y se separó de él.**_

" _ **esquivó mis golpes" pensó Rengi muy sorprendido.**_

 _ **Bien deténganse allí, has pasado la primera prueba Ishida-san igual de rápido que Kurosaki-san_ habló Urahara con su típica sonrisa.**_

 _ **Bien ahora la segunda prueba, Tesai ya sabes que hacer_ Tesai apareció de la nada cortando la cadena del destino de Ishida.**_

 _ **¿aaaaahhhhhhhh?_ gritó esté intentando tomar su cuerpo, pero igual que con Ichigo sus manos fueron atadas.**_

 _ **No te preocupes esto es necesario_ le explicó Rengi,**_

 _ **Bien ahora tengo que advertirte Ishida-san_ le habló seriamente Urahara, e Ishida le prestó atención.**_

 _ **Cuando Kurosaki-san entrenó en este sitio, obtuvo sus poderes de Shinigami justo antes de convertirse en Hollow, eso es posible para el debido a que sus poderes de Shinigami predominaban sobre sus poderes Quincy_ explicaba Urahara.**_

 _ **Además el nació con una mescla de poderes Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy naturalmente por lo que la Holowficación fue posible sin arriesgar su vida_ Ishida iba entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar Urahara.**_

 _ **En tu caso es distinto, tu eres un Quincy puro, puedes convertirte en Shinigami como cualquier humano con un poder espiritual alto puede, de echo como naciste con un inmenso poder espiritual igual que Kurosaki-san tienes altas posibilidades, tienes potencial de volverte uno de los más poderosos pero…**_

 _ **¿Pero?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Tienes que volverte uno antes de que empieces e experimentar la Holowficación, de lo contrario debido a la incompatibilidad de un Quincy puro y un Hollow causará una reacción alérgica en ti, que te llevará a una muerte lenta y dolorosa... convertirte en Hollow podría terminar siendo tu última preocupación_ Ishida entendió a la perfección las palabra de Urahara.**_

 _ **Bien con esto dicho, Tesai_ Tesai levantó una barrera alrededor de Ishida.**_

 _ **Esta es una de mis más poderosas barreras, con un Reiatsu como el tuyo la Holowficación podría terminar con una explosión u otra cosa_ Tesai se sentó y empezó a meditar para mantener la barrera en pie.**_

 _ **Bien Ishida-san tienes alrededor de 65 a 72 horas dependiendo de tu resistencia espiritual para que tu cadena del destino se rompa y empieces a convertirte en Hollow, encuentra en ese tiempo aquel sitio y despierta tus poderes Shinigami_ tras explicar esto se abrió un hueco a los pies de Ishida y este no pudo evitar caer retiró y solo quedaron él, Rengi y Tesai.**_

 _ **Recuerda trata de escalar sin usar las manos y encuentra ese lugar dentro de tu alma_ fue lo último que le dijo Urahara**_

 _ **Espera ¿encontrar que?_ preguntó Ishida pero Urahara lo ignoró y se retiró.**_

 _ **Nadie aquí puede contestarte eso, eres la segunda persona en transformarse en Shinigami de esta forma, la otra murió, creo que él sería el único que podría contarte eso_ Ishida al escuchar esa respuesta se resignó y empezó a meditar.**_

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas**_

 _ **Donde Kenpachi entrenaba.**_

 _ **Cof, cof_ Kenpachi se encontraba arrodillado y tosiendo sangre, estaba cansado.**_

 _ **Joder…_ se puso de pie.**_

 _ **Eso es todo aun no tengo un solo rasguño_ su Nozarashi no bromeaba.**_

 _ **¡Silencio!_ le gritó y empezó a atacarla de nuevo.**_

 _ **¡No subestimes a tu enemigo, no juegues, ponte serio!_ le gritaba su espada.**_

 _ **Hasta que no aprendas a dejar de subestimar a los que te rodean y no empieces a tomar en serio tus batallas… puedes desechar la idea de utilizar un bankai_ al terminar lo mandó a volar con una onda de Reiatsu que soltó de la hoja de su espada.**_

 _ **¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_ Kenpachi fue mandado a volar lejos.**_

 _ **M-maldición_ Kenpachi hizo lo posible por recuperar la compostura pero allí estaba Nozarashi esperándolo.**_

 _ **¡tch!_ apretó los dientes y atacó con una onda de Reiatsu igual que su espada pero esta repelió fácilmente el ataque.**_

 _ **Vamos Zaraki o morirás_ le lanza una patada y lo manda a rodar contra el suelo.**_

 _ **¿No esperabas esto cierto? En todas tus batallas o terminabas ganando con el cuerpo destrozado o terminabas perdiendo con el cuerpo destrozado pero nunca estuviste jadeando y exhausto en una batalla, ni contra la Shinigami Unohana Yachiru ni contra el Quincy Gremmy Thoumeaux, ni siquiera contra Kurosaki Ichigo_ estas palabras ponían furioso a Kenpachi pero se contuvo y la miro a los ojos.**_

 _ **Nunca nadie te vio siendo destrozado de tal manera y humillarte así, mírate tosiendo sangre, jadeando… tienes comprender lo que se siente de verdad cuando pierdes de esta forma ante alguien.**_

 _ **La desesperación de querer ganar… no la desesperación de deber ganar y no poder hacerlo, si no lo comprendes perderás la vida en este lugar antes del mes que tienes para de verdad perderla_ dicho esto ella se fue de nuevo al ataque.**_

 _ **Joder_ se puso en guardia como pudo pero en ese momento su espada se desvaneció.**_

 _ **¿Eh?_ se sorprendió.**_

 _ **¡Ken-chan!_ vino corriendo a socorrerlo.**_

 _ **Yoru-san me dijo que el muñeco desaparece en la noche para tener un tiempo de descanso, rápido metete en las aguas termales.**_

 _ **¿En las aguas termales? ¿Para qué?_ preguntó Kenpachi mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.**_

 _ **Allí sanaras más rápido_ dicho esto Yachiru lo tomo por las manos y se lo llevó. Había sido un largo día.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **En el sitio de entrenamiento**_

 _ **De Ishida eran alrededor de**_

 _ **La media noche.**_

 _ **¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_ Ishida gritaba, el dolor que sentía era intenso e insoportable.**_

 _ **Jadeaba y se encontraba de rodillas.**_

 _ **t-tengo que resistir_ luego de que el dolor cesara se volvió a poner a meditar.**_

… _ **_ Ishida trataba de poner su mente en blanco.**_

 _ **Pasaban las horas y dio la mañana del día siguiente.**_

 _ **Ishida trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía hasta que.**_

 _ **Ishida…_ empezó a escuchar voces.**_

 _ **¿Quién es?_ preguntaba este.**_

 _ **Ishida…_ la voz era un susurro prácticamente.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ volvía a preguntar pero.**_

 _ **¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ nuevamente vino el dolor.**_

 _ **En ese momento apareció Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo le queda aproximadamente Urahara-san?_ le preguntó Rengi que había pasado la noche allí viéndolo.**_

 _ **Le queda hasta la tarde de pasado mañana como mucho_ las palabras de Urahara no eran alentadoras pero esa era la realidad.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tardó Ichigo?**_

 _ **Aproximadamente el mismo periodo de tiempo 72 horas_ respondió entregándole algo de comer a Rengi.**_

 _ **Gracias Urahara-san_ tomo la bandeja y se puso a comer.**_

" _ **date prisa Ishida-san, no te queda mucho tiempo" pensó el dueño de la tienda.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo**_

 _ **En el palacio de las noches.**_

 _ **Mmm, ¿estas solicitando permiso para ir al mundo real?_ preguntaba Aizen sentado en su trono.**_

 _ **Así es Aizen-sama hay algo que quiero verificar_ respondió Ying arrodillado ante Aizen.**_

 _ **Ya veo, ¿viste algo interesante?_ le pregunta sonriéndole.**_

 _ **Si, se podría decir eso.**_

 _ **Bueno pero… ¿que harás si terminas entablando combate con los que se encuentran en el mundo real?_ volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **No se preocupe, no estaré mucho tiempo, si termino combatiendo me retiraré… todavía faltan 4 meses para la guerra, todavía no es momento de matar a ninguno_ Aizen asintió a sus palabras.**_

 _ **Bien tienes permiso Ying, ve con cuidado.**_

 _ **¡Hai!_ después de eso Ying partió al mundo real.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Aquí estoy… que es este extraño sentimiento_ Ying caminaba por los bosques de Karakura.**_

 _ **Así que esto es a lo que se refería Sukuyomi con lo de ¨recuerdos de tu vida como humano¨… ahora que lo pienso él siempre me contó que eso era lo único que lamentaría del plan de Aizen-sama.**_

 _ **Esta ciudad será destruida, Sukuyomi procede de esta y al parecer también yo_ Ying recorría volando la ciudad.**_

 _ **Solo encuentro gente normal, aunque es cierto que esta ciudad tiene una gran cantidad de partículas espirituales_ Ying seguía recorriendo la ciudad, aunque ya había sido detectado.**_

 _ **En el piso superior de la tienda de Urahara.**_

 _ **Debemos acudir_ hablaba Rukia con los presentes, se encontraban Toshiro, Byakuya, Ukitake, Sado y Orihime.**_

 _ **Cálmate Kuchiki, esperaremos a ver qué pasa y luego actuaremos.**_

 _ **S-si Hitsugaya-taicho_ respondió un tanto avergonzada por su precipitada actitud en ese momento.**_

" _ **este Reiatsu… no cabe duda pertenece a ese espada ´´Murasame Ying´´" pensaba Ukitake.**_

 _ **Esa misma tarde en el sitio**_

 _ **Donde entrenaba Kenpachi.**_

 _ **¡Toma!_ Kenpachi aún estaba siendo agobiado por los ataques de Nozarashi pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.**_

 _ **Eso es Zaraki, poco a poco lo vas entendiendo_ le decía su espada con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para atacar.**_

 _ **¡Ha! no reirás por mucho tiempo_ Kenpachi empezó a atacarla de nuevo.**_

 _ **Las enormes espadas de ambos chocaban una con la otra y se repelían.**_

 _ **¡aaaahhhhhhhh!_ gritó Kenpachi, lanzó un ataque que logró darle a su Zanpakuto y le hizo un corte en el brazo.**_

 _ **Nada mal… pero aun te falta, creo que es hora de enseñarte la primera técnica que debes de dominar Zaraki_ luego de decir estas palabras Nozarashi empezó a emanar desde la punta de la espada niebla de un color que combina rojo con gris.**_

 _ **¡Toma esto Zaraki y conoce el nombre de una de mis técnicas!**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ Kenpachi retrocede ante el inminente ataque.**_

 _ **Nozarashi: ¡Hakai… Kyojin! (quebrantador gigante) _ esta lanzó una estocada hacia Zaraki y una onda de Reiatsu de color rojo salió de la hoja de la espada devastando todo a su paso.**_

 _ **Kenpachi apenas había aguantado, sus vestimentas fueron desgarradas por el ataque, se encontraba desnudo del ombligo para arriba.**_

 _ **M-maldición…_ apenas se sostenía.**_

 _ **Lo dejaremos hoy hasta aquí, si vuelvo a lanzar el ataque morirás_ Nozarashi se retiró y Kenpachi calló inconsciente al suelo. En ese momento Yachiru lo llevó a las aguas termales para que se recuperara.**_

 _ **A la tarde siguiente**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Ishida sufría un dolor cada vez más intenso.**_

 _ **M-maldi-ción_ a Ishida le quedaba un día.**_

 _ **Solo tiene hasta la tarde de mañana_ hablaba para sí mismo Rengi que aún lo acompañaba.**_

 _ **Parece que está llegando a su límite, es posible incluso que no lo logre_ hablaba Urahara.**_

 _ **No_ negó Rengi.**_

 _ **Ese maldito lo logrará_ dijo Rengi sonriendo.**_

 _ **Urahara lo vio y simplemente cerró sus ojos y arregló su sombrero.**_

 _ **En la planta de arriba.**_

 _ **Ya no podemos ignorarlo_ decía Toshiro.**_

 _ **Cierto debe de estar planeando algo_ agregaba Byakuya.**_

 _ **Vamos_ ordeno Ukitake, y todos se lo quedaron viendo.**_

 _ **Sea lo que sea que allá venido a hacer, el hecho es que tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con la primera espada y no debemos de desaprovecharla.**_

 _ **Todos asintieron y fueron a encarar a Ying.**_

 _ **En los extremos de**_

 _ **Ciudad Karakura.**_

 _ **Parece que por fin se decidieron a enfrentarme… eso significa que debería de ir retirándome_ habló para sí mismo, pero cuando se iba a retirar todos aparecieron.**_

 _ **Son ustedes_ les habló calmadamente.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes incluso Ying desenvainaron, a esas alturas sabía que era tonto evitar el enfrentamiento.**_

 _ **Yo iré al frente ustedes serán mi apoyo_ ordenó Ukitake.**_

 _ **Todos: ¡Hai!_**_

 _ **Ukitake_ ¡que todas las olas se conviertan en mi escudo y que todos los rayos sean mi espada! Sogyo no Kotowari.**_

 _ **Ukitake y el resto liberaron sus Zanpakutos.**_

 _ **¡aaaaahhhh!_ Ukitake empezó a atacar a Ying intentando cortarlo en diagonal con su espada derecha, Ying bloqueó el ataque con su espada fácilmente, Ukitake contraatacó con su otra espada pero Ying lo volvió a bloquear.**_

 _ **Ambos tenían una batalla igualada, sus espadas chocaban, pero en ese momento.**_

 _ **Byakuya: bankai Senbonzakura kageyoshi_ Byakuya se puso serio y empezó a atacar a Ying.**_

 _ **Este esquivaba los pétalos pero la gran cantidad se lo dificultaba.**_

 _ **Tch_ un pétalo lo cortó ligeramente en la mejilla, justo donde Ukitake lo había cortado anteriormente.**_

 _ **Ying: Cero_ disparó un enorme cero rojo que dispersó los pétalos pero Ukitake logro interceptarlo y regresarlo.**_

 _ **Ying esquivó el ataque, pero Sado lo atacó por la espalda.**_

 _ **Sado: el directo_ Ying lo recibe con su mano izquierda sin recibir mayores daños.**_

 _ **En ese momento cuando está a punto de atacar a Sado el escudo de Orihime se pone en frente de él.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ es sorprendido por la técnica de Orihime pero mantiene la calma.**_

 _ **Byakuya: Bakudo no Rokujuu Ichi – Rikujokoro, Bakudo no Rokujuu Ni – Hyapporankan, Bakudo no Rokujuu San – Sajo Sabaku.**_

 _ **Ukitake: Bakudo no Nanajuu San – Tozansho, Bakudo no Nanajuu Go – Gochutekkan.**_

 _ **Entre Byakuya y Ukitake lanzaron 5 de los Bakudos más poderosos los cuales atraparon a Ying.**_

 _ **Maldición_ dijo Ying sin expresión.**_

 _ **¡Ahora!_ gritó Ukitake.**_

 _ **Rukia: Some no Mai – Tsukishiro_ Rukia hizo emerger del suelo un rayo de hielo que congelo el área en la que se encontraba Ying.**_

 _ **Toshiro: Sennen Hyoro_ la técnica de Toshiro crea varios pilares que encierran a Ying.**_

 _ **¡Bien ahora ataquen!_ Ukitake da la orden.**_

 _ **Toshiro, Rukia Y Byakuya: Hado no Nanajuu San - Soren Sokatsui_ los tres lanzaron el ya conocido ataque**_

 _ **Sado: Inoue protégete, La muerte.**_

 _ **Orihime: Santen Kesshun_ Orihime se prepara con su barrera para la explosión.**_

 _ **Ukitake: Hado no Kyujuu San (93) – Gureto Bakuhatsu Taiho (Gran cañón explosivo) _ Ukitake lanzó de sus manos una gran bola de Reiatsu negra.**_

 _ **Los ataques alcanzaron a Ying, entonces una gran explosión se pudo ver cuando todos los poderes le dieron.**_

 _ **¿Lo logramos?_ se preguntó Toshiro.**_

 _ **A medida que el humo se disipaba, se empezaba a ver la silueta de Ying.**_

 _ **N-no puede ser_ Rukia se quedó atónita.**_

 _ **A medida que se hacía ver, se pudo notar una barrera protegiendo a Ying.**_

 _ **Pero eso es_ dijo Ukitake sorprendido, pero Ying terminó hablando para sorpresa de todos.**_

 _ **Bakudo no Hachijuu Ichi – Danku_ Ying dijo el nombre de la técnica dejando anonadados a todos los presentes.**_

 _ **¿Puede usar Kido?_ de preguntaba Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Acaso el Kido no era algo exclusivo de los Shinigamis?_ preguntó Sado, por otro lado Orihime vio que su ropa estaba destrozada.**_

 _ **No pudo detener todos los ataques, alguno le tuvo que dar.**_

 _ **Fue el mío_ habló Ukitake.**_

 _ **Ese Kido solo puede proteger de los hechizos de destrucción debajo del 89, el que yo lancé era 93, ese fue el que le dio… pero no fue suficiente.**_

 _ **Ciertamente, si esos ataque hubieran llegado a mí, hubiera quedado muy mal… hubiese tenido que recurrir a la resurrección_ explicaba Ying, en ese momento su mascará empezó a agrietarse y a caer.**_

 _ **¿P-pero qué demonios?_ dijo Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ Sado no creía lo que veía.**_

 _ **¿Imposible?_ el mismo Byakuya no podía creer lo que veía.**_

 _ **Aun así, eso fue peligroso_ a medida que su máscara iba cayendo todos se quedaron sin aliento pero en especial…**_

 _ **N-no es posible_ decía Rukia.**_

 _ **Todos los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando la máscara de Ying calló por completo.**_

 _ **T-tu eres…_ Rukia terminó soltando su espada.**_

 _ **T-tu E-eres…_ no podía entonar bien las palabras pero las dijo.**_

 _ **¡Ichigoooooooooooo!_**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno ya hemos concluido con el cuarto.**_

 _ **Espero tener más comentarios y seguidores**_

 _ **Me inspira a seguir escribiendo (Fubuki: tu Fanfic vale mierda)**_

 _ **Tu mamá es hombre (Fubuki: que te mato)**_

 _ **Bueno en fin gracias por leer, comenten que no cuesta… bueno**_

 _ **Tal vez un poco pero no hay presión, Mataneeeeeeeee**_


	6. Capítulo 5: El Despertar

_**Capítulo 5: El Despertar.**_

 _ **¡Ichigooooooooo!_ gritaba Rukia, y el resto no podía creer todavía lo que veían.**_

 _ **¿Ichigo? ¿Qué significa eso?_ preguntaba Ying sin entender lo que Rukia decía.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué es esto?_ preguntaba Ukitake porque no tenía ningún sentido.**_

 _ **¿De verdad es Kurosaki? Debería estar muerto_ Le decía Toshiro.**_

 _ **Kurosaki… Ichigo_ le dijo Byakuya y luego miró a Rukia.**_

 _ **Ella empezó a caminar hacia, se veía perdida.**_

 _ **Empezó a reír y se alejó de la realidad.**_

 _ **Oye Ichigo deja de jugar, ven hay que irnos_ Rukia lo veía con temor a la negación y con una sonrisa de desesperación.**_

 _ **¡Rukia!_ le gritó su hermano.**_

 _ **¿Ahg?_ ella se detuvo en seco.**_

 _ **No vaciles, estas frente a un enemigo_ ella se negaba a ver eso… ¿Ichigo su enemigo? ella no procesaba eso.**_

 _ **Callo de rodillas, de repente Ying usó sonido y apareció frente a ella.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ al ver esto, todos se preocuparon y se dirigieron hacia el sitio a toda velocidad pero.**_

 _ **Ying: Bakudo No Nanajuu San: Tozansho (Arte De Atadura N° 73: Barrera Pirámide) _ Ying lanzó un Kido que creó una barrera alrededor de él y Rukia en forma de pirámide.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ Toshiro no lo creía.**_

 _ **Atrás_ gritó Sado.**_

 _ **Sado_ La muerte_ Sado golpeó la barrera con uno de sus ataques especiales, pero.**_

 _ **Ni un rasguño_ la barrera era poderosa.**_

 _ **Maldición_ Byakuya estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **Dentro de la barrera se encontraba Rukia arrodillada y frente a ella un Ying de pie.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ preguntaba Ying de nuevo.**_

 _ **S-soy Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia ¿No me recuerdas?_ le respondió esta.**_

 _ **¿Kuchiki Rukia?… no te conozco_ le dijo Ying sin cambiar su expresión.**_

 _ **¡Claro que me conoces, ¿Cómo explicas que sepa tu nombre?!_ le gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Mi nombre?_ le preguntó Ying intrigado.**_

 _ **Si, tu nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo_ le dijo esta con una seria expresión.**_

 _ **No sé qué te traes, pero solo te lo diré una vez… mi nombre es Ying, Murasame Ying. Primera Espada del ejército de Aizen-sama.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ Rukia se desconcertaba ante la respuesta de Ying.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué te sucedió Ichigo?**_

 _ **Ya te lo dije_ este levantó su espada, Rukia primero con desesperación pero...**_

 _ **No soy esa persona de la que hablas_ después de que Rukia oyó las palabras de Ying, de repente empezó a sonreír, eso lo dejó desconcertado.**_

 _ **¿Porque sonríes?_ le preguntaba este pero no oyó respuesta.**_

 _ **¿Sonríes antes de tu muerte?_ le pregunto intrigado.**_

 _ **Si… por lo menos antes de mí muerte…_ Rukia lo veía con una tierna sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas caían. Ying empezaba a mover su espada con intensión de acabar con su vida.**_

 _ **Te pude volver a ver_ Ying se detuvo abruptamente al oír esas palabras.**_

 _ **Rukia había cerrado los ojos ante lo que parecía su inevitable final, al no notar reacción por parte de Ying abrió los ojos, la espada de Ying se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuello pero.**_

 _ **I-Ichigo…_ Ying no avanzaba, su mano temblaba.**_

" _ **¿pero qué?" pensaba Ying que no entendía sus propias acciones.**_

 _ **Al estar así perdió la concentración, no sabía que pensar… no debía dudar en matar a su enemigo pero no podía atacar a Rukia con su espada, en ese momento el poder de Ying cesó y la barrera cayó.**_

 _ **La barrera se deshizo_ habló Toshiro.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san_ le gritó Orihime al verla arrodillada en el suelo y la espada de Ying a escasos centímetros de su cuello.**_

 _ **¡Aléjate de ella!_ Byakuya atacó con sus pétalos obligando a Ying a retroceder.**_

 _ **¿Kuchiki estas bien?_ le preguntó Toshiro que se paró frente a ella para defenderla.**_

 _ **No hubo respuesta.**_

 _ **Kuchiki…_ la veía Ukitake.**_

 _ **Byakuya atacaba ferozmente, Ying tenía dificultad para evadir los pétalos cuando de repente.**_

 _ **Byakuya: Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ utilizó el Senkei para terminar con Ying.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto?_ Ying veía a su alrededor las espadas flotando, su cabeza dolía un poco.**_

 _ **Voy a matarte en este sitio_ Byakuya hizo descender una espada a su mano, Ying se puso en guardia.**_

 _ **Empezó su batalla, una muy pareja, Byakuya se daba cuenta que los movimientos de Ying eran más lentos.**_

 _ **Intercambiaban golpes equilibradamente, Byakuya estaba teniendo algo de ventaja la cual aprovecho para cortar un poco a Ying en el brazo izquierdo y su mejilla derecha.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede, tus movimientos cada vez son más lentos?_ le dijo Byakuya que presionaba a Ying, Ying lanzó una estocada al hombro de Byakuya el cual bloqueó con otra espada que generó.**_

 _ **No me subestimes_ le dijo Byakuya y con su mano libre movió su espada en un intento de cortar su cabeza pero.**_

 _ **I-imposible_ Ying detuvo con tres dedos la espada de Byakuya, como hizo con Rengi en la pasada batalla.**_

 _ **Ying empezó a generar un cero desde frente su cara como lo hacía Stark a pesar de siempre lanzarlo de sus dedos.**_

 _ **Ying: Cero_ Byakuya abrió los ojos atónito.**_

 _ **Desde afuera.**_

 _ **¿Estás bien Kuchiki?_ le preguntaba Ukitake.**_

 _ **S-si_ respondía esta mientras se levantaba.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió en la barrera?... ¿de verdad es Kurosaki?_ preguntó Toshiro, Rukia miró el suelo con tristeza.**_

 _ **No sé como pero… es el, estoy segura_ respondió mirando a los ojos a Toshiro.**_

 _ **De repente una explosión hace desaparecer el Senkei.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ todos se cubrieron.**_

 _ **Cuando se dispersó el humo Byakuya retrocedió.**_

 _ **Agh_ su brazo derecho había sido completamente destrozado, Byakuya jadeaba.**_

 _ **¡Nii-sama!_ Rukia corrió a socorrerlo.**_

 _ **Tonta, espera_ le dijo Toshiro, Ying iba a atacar y Byakuya la empujó para hacerla retroceder.**_

 _ **Ouch_ cayó al suelo, y Ying apareció frente a Byakuya.**_

 _ **Observa Kuchiki Rukia_ Ying miraba a Byakuya mientras se preparaba para asestar el golpe final, y antes de hacerlo volteó a ver a Rukia.**_

 _ **A ver la persona a la que tu llamas Ichigo haría algo com-_ Ying detuvo sus palabras. Abrió los ojos de par en par, vio el colgante que Rukia nunca se quitaba, lo llevaba siempre debajo de la ropa, pero el golpe de Byakuya hizo que se saliera de su ropa. Ahora se notaba como colgaba de su cuello.**_

 _ **Eso es…_ ying balbuceo y de repente empezó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo arrodillarse.**_

 _ **M-maldi…ción_ Ying apretaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda.**_

 _ **Todos se sorprendieron.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san_ Orihime se paró al lado de Rukia mientras curaba a Byakuya que había podido retroceder.**_

 _ **Todos se prepararon para defenderse pero no se acercaban.**_

 _ **Ichigo-kun_ hablaba en voz baja Ukitake. De repente el cielo empezó a abrirse.**_

 _ **Es la garganta_ hablaba Sado. Luego la luz negation emergió y cubrió a Ying.**_

 _ **Se retira_ Toshiro bajaba su espada, mientras ascendía Ying tiró a mirar a Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Ichigo!… ¡Ichigo!_ ella lo llamaba, y esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Ying causándole más dolor en su cabeza, hasta que.**_

 _ **Ru-kia_ las palabras las dijo en voz baja pero el corazón de Rukia las escuchó.**_

 _ **Este sentimiento…_ Rukia recordó lo que sucedió en el cementerio donde hicieron se despidió de Ichigo, ese era el mismo sentimiento.**_

 _ **Ying estaba a punto de irse y ambos se miraron a los ojos a pesar de no estar nada cerca, sus miradas se encontraron.**_

 _ **Ying empezó a decir algo pero a esas no las pudo escuchar, luego recuperó la compostura.**_

 _ **Shinigamis, esto no ha acabado… nuestro ejército los destruirá. Recuerden mis palabras_ les dijo Ying el cual luego entró a hueco mundo.**_

 _ **A escapado_ todos los presentes envainaron sus espadas.**_

 _ **Oye Kuchiki_ Ukitake fue hacia donde se encontraba Rukia.**_

 _ **Ukitake-taicho_ Rukia lo veía, aunque todavía estaba afectada por lo que había pasado.**_

 _ **¿Cómo te sientes?_ le puso la mano en el hombro.**_

 _ **No lo sé_ respondió esta.**_

 _ **Rukia_ apareció Byakuya que había sido completamente curado por Orihime.**_

 _ **Nii-sama_ le dijo Rukia, parecía que Byakuya iba a decirle algo pero, prefirió ayudarla a levantarse.**_

 _ **Te llevaré a descansar_ fue lo único que le podía decir en aquel momento, ambos se retiraron.**_

 _ **¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_ preguntó sado.**_

 _ **Mmm, esto hay que informarlo a la sociedad de almas… voy a encargártelo Hitsugaya-taicho.**_

 _ **De acuerdo informaré al capitán comandante pero…_ le dijo Toshiro, Orihime tenía una expresión triste.**_

 _ **¿Cómo afrontaremos esta situación?_ preguntaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Porque pasó esto?_ preguntó Orihime.**_

 _ **Kurosaki-kun ¿la primera espada?**_

 _ **Lo que pasó es más que obvio… esto fue obra de Aizen_ respondió Toshiro apretando los puños, se notaba su furia.**_

 _ **Dejémoslo, mejor regresemos, tu ve ahora Hitsugaya-taicho_ Toshiro asintió, y abrió el Senkaimon.**_

 _ **Los veré luego_ Toshiro entro y regresó a la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Bien debemos regresar nosotros también, Kuchiki-taicho debe haber llevado a Kuchiki a casa de Kurosaki Isshin para que descanse, nosotros debemos informar lo que pasó a Kisuke-san y compañía_ ordenó Ukitake y regresaron a casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Justo a tiempo Sukuyomi_ Ying caminaba a su dormitorio seguido de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **No creí verte así, ¿a cuántos te enfrentaste?_ Le preguntaba porque traía la ropa destrozada.**_

 _ **Eran 7… no fueron 8_ respondió Ying.**_

" _ **el otro fue… yo mismo" pensaba seriamente.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste serio de repente… si es que tienes otra cara que no sea de seriedad_ le hablaba pero Ying lo ignoró.**_

" _ **que fue lo que pasó… esa mujer, Kuchiki Rukia" seguía pensando.**_

" _ **ella…"**_

 _ **¡Oye Ying!_ esta vez le dijo en voz alta.**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ Ying lo miró.**_

 _ **¿Qué te pasa? llevo rato hablándote_ Ying lo ve pero.**_

 _ **No, no es nada… solo pensaba.**_

 _ **Entiendo pero no ignores a tus camaradas_ lo regañó.**_

 _ **Oye se supone que yo soy la primera, debería ser yo el que les llame la atención_ le hablaba con ironía.**_

 _ **Si, si pero recuerda… puede ser que seas la primera pero eso no quita que_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Somos amigos Ying_ le dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **Ying lo veía con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa, pero solo sonrió.**_

 _ **Si, lo se_ cerró los ojos y entró a su habitación.**_

" _ **Es cierto este es mi hogar, estos son mis camaradas… mis amigos" lo decía en serio.**_

" _ **lucharé a su lado y ganaremos esta guerra en nombre de Aizen-sama, yo no tengo nada que ver con los Shinigamis… ni contigo Kuchiki Rukia" luego decidió cambiarse de ropa y descansar.**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde en el mundo real.**_

 _ **No es posible…_ Rengi no sabía que decir a eso.**_

 _ **¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san?_ preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **Está muy afectada_ le contestó Ukitake, Urahara se veía sorprendido pero, empezó a atar cabos sueltos.**_

 _ **Si, definitivamente esto es_ Urahara llamó la atención de todos.**_

 _ **Es obra del poder del Hogyoku_ esto preocupó a todos.**_

 _ **¿Quieres decir que el Hogyoku que creó Aizen puede resucitar a los muertos?_ preguntaba Rengi.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro… pero puede ser posible, mejor dicho no hay ninguna explicación.**_

 _ **¿Cómo era ese espada?_ preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki-kun? su voz era otra… además se ve más joven, sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello negro y largo, su piel era muy pálida, y además… hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Además de tener un hueco en el pecho… su Reiatsu era denso y maligno como el de un Hollow, de hecho ese Reiatsu no se parecía nada al que tenía en vida cuando usaba su máscara_ explicaba Orihime.**_

 _ **Pero su rostro sigue siendo el mismo, aunque su mirada cambió_ explicó Sado.**_

 _ **Si el Hogyoku nuevo de Aizen fue capaz de revivirlo y además convertirlo… debe ser más poderoso de lo que creía_ Urahara estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Qué se puede hacer?_ preguntó una voz que llegaba.**_

 _ **¿Kuchiki-taicho?_ Byakuya había vuelto.**_

 _ **¿Cómo está Rukia?_ le preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Se desmayó a mitad del camino… fue demasiado para ella.**_

 _ **Ya veo_ Rengi estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Qué solución hay a esto Urahara?_ le preguntaba Byakuya, Urahara lo veía.**_

 _ **¿No hay alguna manera de regresarlo a la normalidad?_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **No lo sé_ respondió pero luego se retractó.**_

 _ **No, no puedo decir que no lo sé, más o menos tengo una idea_ todos quedaron intrigados.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es?_ preguntó Ukitake.**_

 _ **Si el Hogyoku fue capaz de transformarlo… también debería ser capaz de revertir su transformación_ todos se sorprendieron.**_

 _ **Entonces aún podemos hacerlo regresar_ dijo Sado levantando el puño.**_

 _ **Si pero…_ volvió a hablar Urahara.**_

 _ **En caso de que eso falle, no tendremos otra opción más que_ todos lo vieron seriamente ya que sabían a lo que se refería.**_

 _ **Destruirlo_ completó Byakuya.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-taicho…_ lo vio Rengi, pero de repente se sintió una onda de reiatsu que provenía del sótano.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Ishida-san_ Urahara corrió abajo seguido del resto.**_

 _ **Cuando llegaron allí una gran onda de energía emergía desde el hueco donde estaba Ishida.**_

 _ **¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Ishida sentía un dolor más fuerte que cualquier dolor que antes allá tenido.**_

 _ **¡Ishida!_ le gritaron Sado y Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Ishida-kun!_ le llamó Orihime.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Kisuke?_ le preguntó Ukitake.**_

 _ **¿Esto es?_ balbuceaba Byakuya.**_

 _ **¿Acaso no lo logró?_ Urahara se vio su pecho y noto que la cadena retrocedía ferozmente.**_

 _ **¡Vamos Ishida-san!_ le gritó.**_

 _ **¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ siguió gritando y la cadena desapareció pero entonces…**_

 _ **En la mente de Ishida.**_

 _ **Ishida despertó en un bosque.**_

 _ **¿d-dónde estoy?_ se preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **No, yo conozco este sitio_ hablaba solo.**_

 _ **Cierto_ una voz le habló a sus espaldas.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ Ishida volteó en guardia.**_

 _ **Era una linda mujer, de cabello largo y Rojo y ojos cafés, vestía ropa muy similar a la de un Quincy.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro que tienes tiempo para pelear?_ le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres?_ volvía a preguntar Ishida, pero de repente empezó a temblar.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué sucede?_ un hueco se abrió debajo de él.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaahhh!_ empezó a caer pero aquella chica lo tomo por el brazo y lo volvió a poner en la superficie.**_

 _ **No tienes tiempo de pensar en eso_ Ishida la vio.**_

 _ **Tú ya sabes quién soy Uryu… si no me encuentras ahora y despiertas tus poderes de Shinigami_ Ishida la vio.**_

 _ **Morirás_ estas palabras asustaron a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Pero cómo?**_

 _ **Estoy en uno de los arboles toca el correcto y obtendrás los poderes que siempre debiste haber tenido_ ella le explicó.**_

 _ **Pero son demasiados, ¿cómo sabré cual es el que tiene mis poderes?_ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **No es tan complicado, recuerda… se lo dijiste a tu amigo Ichigo, gracias a eso el obtuvo también sus poderes en aquella ocasión.**_

 _ **¿Lo que le dije?... eso es los lazos de energía, los de un Shinigami son rojos_ Ishida se empezó a concentrar y vio.**_

 _ **¡Ese es!_ corrió hacia el árbol y lo toco.**_

 _ **El árbol empezó a brillar y empezó a mostrar una espada, Ishida la tomo.**_

 _ **Así que aquí estas_ dijo Ishida sonriendo.**_

 _ **Veo que me encontraste Uryu_ sonrió ella mientras le hablaba.**_

 _ **Espero que recuerdes mi nombre pronto_ Ishida la vio y le dijo.**_

 _ **No lo he olvidado_ Ishida sonreía, ella lo miró Intrigada.**_

 _ **Mejor dicho siempre lo supe... Aku… Shihari (Arco De Pago) _ al oír estas palabras ella le sonrió y todo alrededor de ella y de Ishida empezó a brillar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto Uryu, esforcémonos juntos de ahora en adelante.**_

… _ **si.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Una gran explosión se hizo presente y deshizo los Kidos que atrapaban a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Y ahora qué?_ todos se cubrían de la onda expansiva.**_

 _ **El polvo que envolvía el lugar empezó a asentarse, y una silueta empezó a caminar hacia ellos.**_

 _ **¿Ishida?_ le habló Sado, e Ishida se hizo ver.**_

 _ **Parece que lo logré_ les sonrió Ishida.**_

 _ **¡Ishida-kun!_ todos a excepción de los capitanes se le acercaron.**_

 _ **Oye, oye ¿qué es eso de esperar el último momento para aparecer Ishida?_ lo acusaba Rengi.**_

 _ **¿De qué hablas Abarai? Además este kimono no me gusta… como que le falta algo_ este bromeaba.**_

 _ **Si fuera a hacer algo asía creo que usaría algo más elegante_ este comentario hizo que a la mayoría le apareciera una gota en la cabeza mientras se preguntaban ¿de qué habla?**_

 _ **Bueno Ishida-san lograste convertirte en Shinigami, hora de la tercera parte de tu entrenamiento comenzará… aprender a liberar y usar tu Zanpakuto_ le dijo Urahara.**_

 _ **Hai, hai pero déjame descansar un poco_ le pidió Ishida.**_

 _ **Mmm, bueno está bien… por el momento no hay apuros.**_

 _ **Además tenemos una información que debemos contarte_ se refería a lo de Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Sígueme_ le contestó Urahara.**_

 _ **Todos subieron y se reunieron en el salón principal de la tienda.**_

 _ **Bien, ¿Qué es esa información de la que hablaste?_ Ishida fue directo al grano.**_

 _ **Bueno lo primero que debes de saber es que un espada apareció mientras te convertías en Shinigami_ empezaba a explicar.**_

 _ **¿Cuál de todos?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **La primera, Murasame Ying_ Urahara lo preparaba para la noticia.**_

 _ **Y nos enteramos de algo importante_ Ishida miro su expresión seria.**_

 _ **¿Qué es?**_

 _ **Es sobre Kurosaki-san_ Ishida abrió los ojos de par en par.**_

 _ **Él está vivo… mejor dicho él es la primera espada, Murasame Ying es Kurosaki-san_ Ishida no podía creerlo.**_

 _ **¿P-pero cómo?, se supone que murió al recibir el cero de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **No estamos seguros, pero creemos que fue obra de Aizen_ Ishida apretó los dientes.**_

 _ **¿Aizen?... mi odio hacia ese sujeto no hace otra cosa más que aumentar_ Ishida apretaba los puños con furia.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se supone que afrontaremos esta situación?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Lo primero es que tú te vuelvas más fuerte Ishida-san, tienes el potencial de enfrentar a Kurosaki-san… yo buscaré una manera de devolverlo a la normalidad_ esto calmó a todos los presentes.**_

 _ **Entiendo, voy a entrenar hasta volverme más fuerte_ Ishida se levantó y bajo hasta el sótano.**_

" _ **Sukuyomi, Aizen, voy a destruirlos y… te rescataremos Ichigo" pensaba Ishida con mucha determinación.**_

 _ **Parece que está decidido_ dijo Urahara.**_

 _ **¿A qué se refiere Urahara-san?_ le preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Debemos dejar que Ishida-san se encargue de Kurosaki-san_ todos se sorprendieron.**_

 _ **Pero Ishida apenas se convirtió en Shinigami, ¿estás seguro de que obtendrá el nivel suficiente a tiempo?_ preguntó Sado.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, ustedes deberían saber mejor que nadie que el… tiene la voluntad de hacerse más fuerte_ al oír esto todos sonrieron.**_

 _ **Cierto, Ishida-kun lo logrará_ agregó Orihime.**_

 _ **Bien una vez que supere la fase 3, te encargaré el entrenamiento del Shikai de Ishida-san… Abarai-taicho.**_

 _ **¡Que!_ Rengi iba a protestar pero…**_

 _ **¿Va a decir algo inquilino que se queda sin hacer nada?_ Tessai lo miro y Rengi no pudo decir más que.**_

 _ **Lo hare_ Rengi siguió a Ishida.**_

 _ **Todos: "Aún es muy inocente. Abarai. Rengi serás estúpido. Es una buena persona verdad" pensaban todos los presentes con una sonrisa de intriga y una gota en sus cabezas a excepción de Urahara.**_

 _ **Bueno tengo que ir a entrenar a Ishida-san, los veré luego_ Urahara también bajo.**_

 _ **Nosotros debemos incrementar nuestras fuerzas, dedíquense a aumentar su poder en lo que queda de tiempo_ ordenó Ukitake.**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso cierto?_ preguntaba Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Hai_ afirmaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **Esto es cada vez peor… resulta que en esta guerra debemos enfrentar a la persona que siempre nos ha ayudado_ hablaba para sí mismo.**_

 _ **Esperemos que Urahara Kisuke encuentre alguna forma que funcione para devolverlo a la normalidad… siendo sincero no me gustaría enfrentarme a Kurosaki_ Toshiro lo decía en serio.**_

 _ **Si lo entiendo… Nanao-chan envía esa información al resto de capitanes del Seireitei.**_

 _ **Hai_ ella se retiró.**_

 _ **Yo regresaré al mundo real_ Toshiro empezaba a retirarse.**_

 _ **Espera Hitsugaya-taicho_ Toshiro se detuvo.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **Necesito que le avises a Zaraki-taicho sobre esto antes de que regreses.**_

 _ **Bien, le avisare_ Toshiro se retiró.**_

" _ **bueno esta situación da mucho que pensar… creo que necesito beber un poco" pensaba Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Media hora más tarde, donde entrenaba Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Aún faltan un par de horas para continuar_ Kenpachi descansaba.**_

 _ **No te preocupes Ken-chan, pronto la vencerás… solo debes creer en ti_ lo animaba Yachiru.**_

 _ **Hahaha, cortarla por la mitad sonaba tan fácil al principio Yachiru.**_

 _ **Entonces llegó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Oye Zaraki.**_

 _ **¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?_ le preguntó Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Tengo algo que contarte.**_

 _ **Los minutos pasaron y Toshiro le contó todo a Kenpachi con mucho detalle.**_

 _ **Así que Ichigo sigue con vida… perfecto_ Kenpachi sonrió.**_

 _ **Oye te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación_ le hablaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Situación? No me interesa nada de eso… si sigue vivo y ahora es un enemigo, pues lo venceré y haré que abra los ojos. O simplemente lo mataré_ hablaba con una sonrisa sádica.**_

 _ **Tu no cambias_ Toshiro cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y le dijo.**_

 _ **Despierta pronto tu Bankai… te necesitaremos en batalla_ luego se retiró.**_

 _ **¿Eso te alegró Ken-chan?_ le preguntó Yachiru aunque la respuesta era obvia.**_

 _ **Sí, creo que voy a terminar aquí lo más pronto posible… vamos Nozarashi_ Kenpachi sacó su espada y volteo para ver a su espada de pie.**_

 _ **Mmm, parece que estas decidido Zaraki… ven continuemos.**_

 _ **No tienes que decírmelo, ¡Yachiru!_ Yachiru retrocedió.**_

 _ **Kenpachi/Nozarashi: ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_ ambos corrieron hacia el otro e impactaron con tanta fuerza que el terreno cambiaba de forma.**_

 _ **La batalla continuaba.**_

 _ **En el Dangai.**_

 _ **Toshiro regresaba al mundo real.**_

" _ **esta situación es frustrante" pensaba mientras corría hacia el final.**_

" _ **esto… como resucitaron a Kurosaki, acaso es posible siquiera" Toshiro empezaba a atar cabos.**_

" _ **en aquel momento según lo grabado por Kurotsuchi, el cuerpo de Kurosaki debería haber sido destruido por el cero de ese espada… pero qué tal si" estaba descubriendo algo pero en ese momento.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ un poderoso Reiatsu se empezó a percibir en el Dangai.**_

 _ **Este Reiatsu… pertenece a un Hollow_ una garganta empezó a abrirse en el Dangai.**_

 _ **Parece que logré dar contigo capitán del décimo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ Toshiro se puso en guardia.**_

 _ **¿Yo? Soy la Octava espada Reilin Girdano_ una hermosa descendió desde la garganta, vestía como el resto de los espada, tenía el cabello morado, sus ojos eran del mismo color y su máscara daba la impresión de ser un águila.**_

 _ **¿La octava espada Reilin Girdano? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_ preguntó.**_

 _ **Información sobre los planes de la sociedad de almas claro, ordenes de Aizen-sama.**_

 _ **¿Aizen?_ Toshiro atacó, ella desenvainó y bloqueó con su espada.**_

 _ **Eres fuerte_ le dijo ella, pues le costó recibir el ataque.**_

 _ **Aun no termino_ Toshiro se separó de ella.**_

 _ **Toshiro: Congela todos los cielos… Hyorinmaru_ Toshiro libero su Zanpakuto y atacó con sus dragones de hielo.**_

 _ **Tch_ la octava esquivaba con dificultad.**_

 _ **Aaaaahhhhh_ Toshiro atacó frontalmente, esta lo esquivaba pero los dragones se lo dificultaban.**_

 _ **Eres muy bueno_ ella se detuvo igual que Toshiro.**_

" _ **que planea" pensaba este, Reilin tomó la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos**_

 _ **Reilin: Kyuraku (cae en picada)… ¡Agira!(águila).**_

 _ **¿Qué?_ tomó a Toshiro por sorpresa.**_

 _ **En el laboratorio de escuadrón de**_

 _ **Investigación y desarrollo.**_

 _ **Hay un aumento de Reiatsu en el Dangai Kurotsuchi-taicho_ le hablaba uno de sus subordinados.**_

 _ **¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?_ Kurotsuchi veía el monitor.**_

 _ **La energía sigue aumentando… pertenece a un espada.**_

 _ **¿Espada?... ¿Quién está en el Dangai?_ preguntaba Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Hitsugaya-taicho, está en el Dangai y parece que mantiene un combate con el espada.**_

 _ **No puede ser_ Kurotsuchi no podía hacer nada.**_

 _ **En el Dangai.**_

 _ **La onda de choque que emitía Reilin era muy poderosa.**_

" _ **Maldición ¿qué debo hacer?" pensaba Toshiro pero no tuvo más tiempo para ello.**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ la liberación de Reilin, sus ropas se convirtieron en una especie de armadura, su mascará se convirtió en un casco con un pico, y plumas adornaban sus brazos.**_

 _ **Reilin: ¡Toma esto!_**_

 _ **¡Agh!_ ella lo golpeó en el estómago y lo hizo impactarse contra las paredes del Dangai.**_

 _ **Cof, cof_ Toshiro tosía sangre, el golpe había sido muy fuerte.**_

 _ **No te distraigas_ lo pateo en la barbilla y lo mando a volar, pero Toshiro reaccionó y empezó a responder.**_

 _ **Bloqueaba los ataques de Reilin con su espada, ella atacaba con sus brazos, las plumas que tenía eran duras y filosas.**_

 _ **Reilin intentaba atacar al cuello de Toshiro pero esta bloqueaba hábilmente pero estaba en desventaja, los ataques anteriores lo habían afectado pero aun así podía responder.**_

 _ **Maldito_ esta retrocedió y empezó a acumular una enorme cantidad de Reiatsu en su Brazo.**_

" _ **eso es malo, si su ataque me alcanza estaré en problemas" Toshiro se preparó para el ataque, su frío Reiatsu empezó a emanar de su espada.**_

 _ **Reilin: ¡Burizadofeza! (Ventisca De Plumas)_ Reilin corrió hacia Toshiro.**_

 _ **Toshiro: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh!_ este corrió hacia ella y ambos chocaron sus espada creando una onda de choque tan poderosa que llegó a la entrada del Senkaimon pero...**_

 _ **De regreso al escuadrón de**_

 _ **Investigación y desarrollo.**_

 _ **Desaparecieron… ¡Mayuri-sama!_ habló Nemu.**_

 _ **Ya lo vi Nemu_ tal parece que Hitsugaya-taicho no lo logró.**_

 _ **No, parece que logró pasar a través de la garganta… parece que cayó a hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Parece que es duro de matar…_ agregó Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Avísale al capitán comandante y también envía un mensaje a Urahara Kisuke.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!_ Ishida practicaba con su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Aún no sabe cómo se libera… bueno no hay apuro_ hablaba para sí mismo Urahara, pero apareció Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Urahara-san!_ Rengi traía malas noticias.**_

 _ **Ishida y Urahara caminaron hacia Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Abarai?_ Ishida preguntó.**_

 _ **Hitsugaya-taicho fue atacado mientras regresaba de la sociedad de almas_ ambos se quedaron atónitos.**_

 _ **¿Pero cómo pasó eso?_ preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **No lo sé, al parecer fue atacado por un espada cuando caminaba por el Dangai_ explicaba Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Y que fue del?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Parece que cayó a hueco mundo, de allí no sabemos nada_ todos estaban preocupados.**_

 _ **Hueco mundo eh… ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ Ishida miró a Urahara.**_

 _ **No lo sé, en estos momentos no podemos ir a hueco mundo… además él podría estar en cualquier parte_ hablaba Urahara.**_

 _ **Pero no podemos dejarlo así como así, si lo encuentran allá primero el enemigo sabrá de nuestros planes_ Rengi hablaba con la verdad.**_

 _ **¿Qué ordenó el capitán comandante?_ preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **Iremos un pequeño grupo, estará formado por Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san y yo_ explicó Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Solo serán ustedes tres?_ preguntó Ishida con preocupación.**_

 _ **Entiendo_ habló Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo parten?**_

 _ **En una semana_ respondió Rengi.**_

 _ **Bien… ¿Qué me dices Ishida-san?_ Ishida lo miró.**_

 _ **¿Crees poder dominar tu Zanpakuto en una semana?_ le preguntó Urahara.**_

… _ **_ Ishida sonrió.**_

 _ **Por supuesto_ respondió con seguridad.**_

 _ **Bien, bien eso es bueno entonces además de Ishida-san…_ dijo tapando su rostro con su abanico.**_

 _ **Yo también iré_ apareció Sado.**_

 _ **Sado-kun_ lo miró Ishida.**_

 _ **Será como los viejos tiempos_ agregó Sado.**_

 _ **O, bien supongo que irán ustedes 5… Ishida-san regresa a entrenar_ Ishida asintió.**_

" _ **con Hitsugaya-taicho en hueco mundo, aún hay posibilidades de" Urahara pensaba en un plan.**_

 _ **Abarai-taicho, creo que sería estratégico que también se lleven a Inoue-san_ todos se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió?.**_

 _ **Cierto es una gran idea_ agregó Sado.**_

 _ **Bien, Abarai sería bueno que fueses a avisarle_ Rengi se retiró y fue a avisarle a Orihime.**_

" _ **utilizar eso, más los poderes de Inoue-san podría funcionar a la larga" a Urahara se le ocurrió algo.**_

 _ **Ishida se sentó en el centro del lugar, puso su Zanpakuto en su regazo y empezó a concentrarse.**_

…

…

 _ **Así que viniste Uryu_ su Zanpakuto le habló.**_

 _ **Aku Shihari…_ Ishida la vio.**_

 _ **Todo el bosque está de pie gracias a que obtuviste tus poderes de Shinigami…_ esta le hablaba.**_

 _ **Ya recordaste mi nombre pero aún no sabes cómo llamarme Uryu.**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo hago?_ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Tú lo sabes Uryu y al mismo tiempo no… no es tan difícil, simplemente recuerda_ Ishida estaba confundido.**_

 _ **Así como este bosque… la forma de llamarme está en el viento que desprende tu alma, Uryu_ al oír esas palabras Ishida regresó al mundo real.**_

 _ **¿En el viento que desprende mi alma?_ se preguntaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Varios días más tarde.**_

 _ **Urahara hablaba con Rengi y Orihime. Ishida seguía entrenando.**_

" _ **solo quedan 3 días para ir a hueco mundo a por Hitsugaya-san… debo tomármelo más en serio" Ishida entrenaba arduamente, ya había dominado el Shunpo gracias a su dominio del Hirenkyaku (y al combinar ambos logró una técnica muy superior). Además de haber dominado varios Kidos gracias a su experiencia con las técnicas Quincys que son bastante similares, la inteligencia de Ishida había tenido mucho que ver pero todavía…**_

 _ **No puedo creerlo Ishida_ le hablaba Rengi.**_

 _ **Abarai, ¿ya terminaste de hablar con Urahara-san?_ le decía Ishida arreglando sus lentes.**_

 _ **No cambies el tema, no puedo creer que aún no sepas como llamar a tu Zanpakuto_ le recriminaba Rengi.**_

 _ **S-silencio, es más difícil de lo que creí_ Rengi suspiró.**_

 _ **Eres lo contrario a nosotros, rápido con el Kido y Shunpo pero lento con tu Zanpakuto_ le explicaba.**_

 _ **Rengi: Aúlla Sabimaru_ Rengi liberó a su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **¿Qué haces Abarai?**_

 _ **Dándote una lección_ Rengi empezó a atacarlo con su espada.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué te pasa?_ Ishida esquivaba pero Rengi era un capitán, no era nada fácil.**_

 _ **Si no llamas a tu Zanpakuto en este momento acabaré contigo Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Estás loco Abarai?_ Ishida intentó atacar con su Zanpakuto pero.**_

 _ **¿Imposible?_ su espada fue cortada por la mitad.**_

 _ **Aunque sepas su nombre no la controlas, no le has dado una forma sellada, y mientras sea así es lo mismo que una Asauchi cualquiera, es como cortar mantequilla.**_

 _ **Tch_ Ishida empezó a retroceder, pero Rengi saltó sobre él.**_

 _ **¡Si no despiertas ahora Ishida morirás!_ Rengi estiró su espada hacia Ishida, este intento bloquear con lo que quedaba de la suya pero fue arrastrado y enterrado en el terreno.**_

 _ **M-maldición_ Ishida no sabía qué hacer.**_

 _ **El no bromea, ¿Por qué ahora? Qué debo hacer para…_ de repente las palabras de su Zanpakuto vinieron a su mente.**_

" _ **así como este bosque… la forma de llamarme está en el viento de que desprende tu alma, Uryu"**_

 _ **Esas palabras… eran_ lo descubrió.**_

 _ **Ishida: Kaze Ga Umare (Nace del viento)… Aku Shihari…**_

 _ **Desde afuera del hueco donde calló Ishida.**_

 _ **Creo que fui duro con el… ¿estará inconsciente?_ Se preguntaba Rengi pero.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso?_ una luz empezó a brotar del hueco entonces se escuchó un gran estruendo.**_

 _ **Eso es…_ Rengi vio a Ishida de pie sosteniendo su Zanpakuto liberada.**_

 _ **Así que lo lograste Ishida_ Rengi lo veía sonriendo.**_

 _ **Si, hora del segundo round_ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Su Zanpakuto liberada era una espada gemela, es decir estaba compuesta por dos hojas como la de Inaba Kagerosa, pero tenía detalles que eran propios del arco de Ishida en su primera forma y en el centro tenía la cruz de los Quincys además de que la espada era blanca.**_

 _ **Parece que serás un duro oponente_ Rengi se ponía en guardia.**_

 _ **Allá voy Abarai_ Ishida tomaba su espada con ambas manos como es común al usar ese tipo de espadas.**_

 _ **Ambos empezaron a entrenar para que Ishida dominara los poderes de su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **3 días más tarde.**_

 _ **En la madrugada en el sitio donde**_

 _ **Entrenaba Kenpachi.**_

 _ **P-parece que lo lograste Zaraki. E-estoy orgullosa de ti_ Nozarachi yacía en el piso cortada por la mitad.**_

 _ **Si, ¿estarás bien?_ le preguntaba Kenpachi.**_

 _ **Por supuesto pronto regresaré a tu interior, pero recuerda Zaraki, el nombre de tu Bankai y úsalo para destruir a tus enemigos_ fue lo último que le dijo su Zanpakuto antes de desvanecerse.**_

 _ **Si, lo se mi Bankai es…_ Zaraki hablaba para sí mismo pero se encontraba tan herido que cayó al suelo.**_

 _ **Lo lograste Ken-chan, y en menos del mes que te dieron… hay que celebrar_ Yachiru lo llevó a que se recuperara con una enorme sonrisa.**_

 _ **En los cuarteles del primer escuadrón**_

 _ **La mañana de ese día.**_

 _ **Ya es hora de que se vallan, traigan de regreso a Hitsugaya-taicho_ Kyoraku les hablaba a Ikkaku, Yumichika y a Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Hai! Voy a encontrarme con la ayuda del mundo real y partiremos_ los tres partieron al mundo real, ya todo estaba preparado para su partida, no iba a ser una misión fácil.**_

 _ **En el sótano de la tienda**_

 _ **De Urahara horas más tarde.**_

 _ **Bien todo está listo_ Urahara los esperaba.**_

 _ **Te encargo mi cuerpo Urahara-san_ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Hai, no te preocupes_ le decía ocultando su rostro con su abanico.**_

 _ **¿Lista Inoue?_ le preguntaba Sado.**_

 _ **¡Haaaaiiiii!_ respondía con entusiasmo.**_

 _ **Toma Abarai-taicho_ Urahara le dio una pequeña esfera negra.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Destrúyela y creará una pequeña garganta, úsala para regresar cuando encuentren a Hitsugaya-taicho.**_

 _ **Entiendo_ Rengi la guardó y Urahara abrió la garganta.**_

 _ **Bien vallan y buena suerte_ se despidió Urahara y todos entraron.**_

 _ **Ya se fueron_ dijo Tessai.**_

 _ **Cuídense todos_ Urahara se disponía a cerrar la garganta pero antes de que se cerrara por completo.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ alguien pasó por a la garganta usando Shunpo y esta se cerró.**_

 _ **No puede ser… acaso era_ se preocupó Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Qué hacemos?_ le preguntó Tessai pero.**_

 _ **No lo sé, esto es muy grave… de verdad muy grave, las cosas podrían complicarse para ellos, pero_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Ya no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda rezar para que todos regresen a salvo de esta_ terminó de hablar Urahara.**_

 _ **En la garganta.**_

 _ **Todos corrían en dirección a hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Esto me trae recuerdos_ decía Sado.**_

 _ **Si aquí estuvimos cuando te secuestraron Inoue-san_ Ishida decía con nostalgia.**_

 _ **Si, hahahaha_ reía esta de la vergüenza.**_

 _ **Pues para mi es la primera vez_ dijo Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Si la mía también_ agregó Yumichika.**_

 _ **Cierto ahora que recuerdo esta es su primera vez en hueco mundo_ les dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **No lo digas como si fuera un paseo turístico_ le reprochaba Ishida.**_

 _ **En aquel momento supongo que también estaba Ichigo_ dijo Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Cierto ahora que lo dices también había venido Rukia_ hablaba Rengi pero…**_

 _ **¿Dijiste algo?**_

…

… _ **_ Rengi al igual que el resto creían estar alucinando.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Que… ¡que estás haciendo aquí idiota!_ le gritó Rengi.**_

 _ **¿A quién llamas idiota?_ le gritó está furiosa.**_

 _ **A quien llamas idiota mi trasero, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?_ le volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **Voy a ayudarlos idiota_ respondió ésta todavía molesta.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san…_ la veía Orihime.**_

 _ **Kuchiki…**_

 _ **¿Estas segura?_ le preguntó Ishida, ella asintió.**_

 _ **¿A caso crees poder regresar a Ichigo a la normalidad nada más que con el poder de tus sentimientos?_ le preguntó Yumichika.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que no Idiota_ le gritó a Yumichika.**_

 _ **Lo haré con mí espada_ respondió Rukia, recordando aquella ocasión en que su existencia fue borrada e Ichigo logró traerla de regreso (Bleach: Fade To Black).**_

" _ **yo haré lo mismo contigo… Ichigo" estaba decidida.**_

 _ **Rukia…_ la veía Rengi.**_

 _ **Allí está la salida_ todos veían el final del camino.**_

 _ **Y salieron de la garganta, ya estaban en hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Solo para advertirte Rukia, no vinimos a entablar combate con los espada… vinimos a encontrar al capitán_ le dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Eso lo se idiota_ le respondió Rukia.**_

 _ **Su misión ya había comenzado, todos caían en hueco mundo y a los lejos se veía el palacio de las noches.**_

 _ **Bien, allá vamos Hitsugaya-taicho_ Rengi guio a todos.**_

 _ **Solo podían esperar no ser descubiertos por Aizen pero ya era tarde, Aizen estaba enterado de que varios Reiatsus habían desaparecido en el interior de hueco mundo.**_

 _ **En el palacio de las**_

 _ **Noches.**_

 _ **Parece que tenemos visitas, dile a varios arrancar que investiguen de quien se trata… Ying.**_

 _ **Hai, enviaré a alguien_ Ying también sintió los reiatsus, y los conocía a todos…**_

" _ **Kuchiki… Rukia" Ying se retiró.**_

 _ **Parece que esto se pondrá muy interesante hahahaha… hahahaha_ Aizen reía desde su trono.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten su estancia Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Esto era solo el comienzo de una dura misión para Ishida y compañía.**_

 _ **Solo el comienzo de las duras batallas que tendrían…**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo,**_

 _ **Valla ya llegamos a hueco mundo**_

 _ **Las cosas se pondrán interesantes…**_

 _ **Quería también a pesar de no tener muchos seguidores**_

 _ **Decirles que dentro de poco habrá un capítulo cuya mitad o mas**_

 _ **De su contenido será un flash back para que sepan**_

 _ **Como Ichigo se convirtió en un espada,**_

 _ **Háganme saber en los comentarios si quieren saber eso**_

 _ **Y todas las dudas que tengan también háganmelas saber.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo bay, bay, (Fubuki: ¿te crees gringo o qué?)**_

 _ **Cállate Fubuki… ignórenlo por favor (Fubuki: ¿crees que puedan?)**_

 _ **Ostente a decir estupideces Fubuki… bueno mataneeeeeee.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: La Búqueda

_**Capítulo 6: La Búsqueda**_

 _ **Todos cayeron en hueco mundo, y comenzó su misión "encontrar al Capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro y llevarlo de regreso con vida si es posible"**_

 _ **¿Por dónde empezamos?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo dices, no sé cómo lo encontraremos…_ decía Ishida.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, según el informe del escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo. Luego de su batalla en el Dangai contra un espada desconocido callo por la garganta y su dirección de caída era rumbo al bosque de los Menos_ explicaba Rengi.**_

 _ **Claro que de allí pudo empezar a moverse si se encuentra bien, pero no podemos fiarnos…. De cualquier forma empezar en ese sitio podría darnos alguna referencia de su actual ubicación_ todos asintieron.**_

 _ **Será mejor así, con esa dirección no estaremos cerca del palacio de las noches y podremos evitar entablar combate con Aizen y los espadas_ era un gran plan pero podía fallar.**_

 _ **En caso de aparezca un espada, lo enfrentaremos rápido con todo lo que tenemos, es mejor hacerlo rápido para no llamar la atención… bueno dicho esta vamos_ todos asintieron y emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque de los Menos.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaban mientras**_

 _ **Corrían por hueco mundo.**_

 _ **¿Oye aun no llegamos?_ preguntaba Yumichika.**_

 _ **No, y ya deja de preguntar… ya van 5 veces que preguntas lo mismo_ le decía Rengi con molestia.**_

 _ **Pero llevamos horas corriendo… mi ropa se va a llenar de sudor_ se quejaba Yumichika.**_

 _ **¡Silencio Yumichika, esto no es nada!_ le gritaba Ikkaku mientras corría.**_

 _ **Tú siempre tan aventurero, Ikkaku_ le decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**_

 _ **¡Deténganse!_ ordenó Rengi.**_

 _ **Es aquí_ se arrodilló para comprobar.**_

 _ **Bien, allá vamos… le daremos una explorada de las buenas_ decía Rengi sacando su espada.**_

 _ **¿Se supone que fue un chiste?_ bromeo Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Cállate que allá vamos!_ dijo enterrando su espada en la arena.**_

 _ **Lentamente empezó a formarse un hoyo cada vez más grande que terminó arrastrándolos.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ Yumichika trataba de zafarse.**_

 _ **Oye Rengi ¿esta es la forma de entrar en ese bosque?_ preguntaba Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Si, también nos tomó por sorpresa la primera vez.**_

 _ **Todos fueron tragados por la arena y entraron al bosque de los menos.**_

 _ **Me sorprende que a pesar de ser la primera vez que vas estés tan calmada Inoue_ le decía Rukia a Orihime mientras aterrizaban.**_

 _ **Ah eso es porque ya conocía el sitio.**_

 _ **¿Conocías el sitio?_ le preguntó Rukia sorprendida.**_

 _ **Si, la otra vez cuando fui capturada por Aizen_ respondió esta.**_

 _ **Entiendo… no puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso_ le decía Rukia con admiración.**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno este bosque, de bosque no tiene nada_ decía Yumichika.**_

 _ **Parece una caverna enorme_ decía Ikkaku mientras miraba el sitio.**_

 _ **Si, además este lugar es enorme, se entiende por kilómetros de distancia agregaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Debemos tener cuidado en este sitio_ habló Rengi.**_

 _ **Cierto_ lo apoyó Sado.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo dices, este sitio es hogar de poderosos Hollows... si nos encontramos Adjuchas o algún Vasto Lorde no tendremos otra opción más que luchar utilizando mucho Reiatsu, pero por suerte para nosotros la posibilidad de encontrar un vasto Lorde es del 0.001% según los datos de Urahara-san_ advirtió Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es la de encontrarnos un adjuchas?_ preguntó Yumichika.**_

 _ **17,4%_ respondió Ishida.**_

 _ **Esto será aburrido_ hablaba Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Por suerte para el resto o desgracia para ti Madarame-san, la última guerra en contra de Aizen y luego la del Vandenreich, redujo el número, tardarán un par de años en agrandarse de nuevo_ explicó Ishida.**_

 _ **Bueno ya hablamos mucho, vamos a dividirnos en cuatro grupos para explorar más terreno_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Yumichika-san y Ikkaku-san, busquen en dirección norte.**_

 _ **Sado e Inoue, sur.**_

 _ **Rukia e Ishida vallan al este.**_

 _ **Yo iré solo y buscaré en dirección oeste ¿bien?_ Todos lo vieron confundidos.**_

 _ **Ah… Rengi aquí_ le habló Rukia.**_

 _ **Si ¿Qué pasa?_ la miró Rengi.**_

 _ **No hay puntos cardinales, siempre es de noche y la luna que se ve nunca de mueve de su sitio_ le dijo Rukia mientras que el resto a excepción de Ishida asentían.**_

 _ **No se preocupen eso tiene solución_ Rengi le dio una señal a Ishida con su cabeza, este entendió y puso una piedra negra en el suelo y les dio un pequeño aro a cada uno.**_

 _ **¿Qué son?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Pues eso son… eso son… e-explica tu Ishida_ Rengi miró a otro lado, ante esto a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.**_

 _ **¿No tienes idea de lo que son verdad?_ le dijo Rukia con ironía.**_

 _ **Bueno escuchen, eso de allí es un imán_ empezó a explicar Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Un imán? Y eso ¿para qué?_ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Verán este imán en particular produce un campo magnético débil, lo suficiente para no ser detectado ni sentido… los brazaletes que les entregó Abarai reaccionan al influirles Reiatsu, son tan sensibles que pueden percibir, mientras los lleven puestos podrán percibir esta piedra y regresar aquí en pocas palabras…_hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Esto será los cuatro puntos cardinales de este lugar_ todos entendieron, al ver esto Ishida puso una brújula cerca de la piedra.**_

 _ **Esta brújula también es sensible, la usaremos para ver los puntos.**_

 _ **Luego de alinear la brújula con el imán, cada quien tuvo su dirección.**_

 _ **Ok, buscaremos en un área de 50 kilómetros a la redonda, nos reuniremos de nuevo en este punto dentro de 36 horas, ¿entendieron?.**_

 _ **Todos: ¡Hai!**_

 _ **Bien sepárense_ ordenó Rengi y la mayoría se fue, Rukia se adelantó pero Ishida le dijo algo a Rengi.**_

 _ **Abarai_ le habló.**_

 _ **Sé que ya lo entendiste Ishida_ le dijo seriamente.**_

 _ **Si, la razón por la que mandaste conmigo a Kuchiki-san es porque tu dirección queda más cerca del palacio de las noches que el de los demás ¿verdad?_ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Si, de echo lo acabo de formular, no era mi intención desde el principio ir en aquella dirección_ explicó Rengi.**_

 _ **Entiendo, cuídate Abarai_ al despedirse se dispuso a alcanzar a Rukia.**_

 _ **Si, lo se…_ Rengi también partió en la dirección que le tocaba.**_

 _ **En dirección este.**_

 _ **Pasaron 5 minutos e Ishida logró alcanzar a Rukia.**_

 _ **Al fin te alcanzo Kuchiki-san_ le habló Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué te detuvo Ishida?_ le pregunta Rukia.**_

 _ **Abarai no entendió bien la explicación sobre los imanes así que me pidió que le explicara de una manera fácil_ Rukia se tragó la mentira.**_

 _ **Típico de Rengi… bueno busquemos al capitán Hitsugaya, ¡vamos!_ ambos prosiguieron y empezaron a explorar igual que hizo el resto.**_

" _ **en donde puede estar, lo mejor sería terminar esto rápido" pensaba Ishida.**_

" _ **estar aquí es peligroso para ti… Kuchiki-san" se preocupaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Ya habían pasado 10 horas desde que se adentraron en el bosque de los menos.**_

 _ **En dirección norte.**_

 _ **Oye Ikkaku.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Ikkaku.**_

 _ **¿No crees que es extraño?**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ volvió a preguntar Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Llevamos varias horas pero solo hemos visto Menos Grande por doquier… aún no hemos visto a otro tipo de Hollow, es como la calma antes de la tormenta_ Yumichika estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **Bueno es cierto, eso es raro… por lo que me contó Rengi, la primera vez que estuvieron aquí apenas entraron a este sitio fueron atacados pero ahora no hay mucho supongo_ decía mientras veía a su alrededor.**_

 _ **Bueno eso no importa sigamos_ dijo Yumichika y ambos siguieron buscando.**_

 _ **En dirección oeste.**_

 _ **Rengi saltaba buscando alguna pista.**_

 _ **No hay nada, ni siquiera un rastro de su reiatsu… ¿estará muerto?_ se preguntaba Rengi, miró a los alrededores y se paró en un claro.**_

 _ **No se ve muy prometedor… eso es_ Rengi sentía un débil rastro.**_

 _ **Estos rastros de reiatsu son de…_ Rengi tocó el piso.**_

 _ **Si, son de Hitsugaya-taicho_ se puso de pie y empezó a seguirlo.**_

 _ **Puede ser que ya no está en la zona, debe haberse ido hace mucho pero_ nunca está demás investigar por muy escasa que sea la probabilidad.**_

 _ **Rengi buscó por un rato hasta que.**_

 _ **Eso es…_ Rengi vio algo en el suelo.**_

 _ **La capa capitán de Hitsugaya-taicho_ trató de buscar pero sin éxito.**_

 _ **Tengo que encontrarlo_ habló para sí mismo pero…}**_

 _ **Yo te encontré a ti_ Rengi dio un salto y volteó rápidamente.**_

 _ **¿Quién coño eres?_ preguntó este.**_

 _ **¿Yo? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Ni que hubiera pasado tanto… bueno tal vez si pasó mucho_ una figura empezó a acercarse desde las sombras a Rengi, y este preparaba su espada.**_

 _ **¿Quieres pelear? Recuerda que ya no somos enemigos_ le dijo dejando se ver.**_

 _ **¿Tú eres…?_ Rengi al fin lo reconoció.**_

 _ **En el sur.**_

 _ **¿Sientes eso Sado-kun?_ le pregunta Orihime.**_

 _ **Si, un Reiatsu masivo ha aparecido en dirección a Abarai, además… pertenece a un arrancar_ decía Sado preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Será un espada?_ decía Orihime inquietada.**_

 _ **Regresemos, si es un espada Abarai no podrá solo.**_

 _ **Hai_ ambos se pusieron en marcha pero tardarían un buen tiempo en regresar.**_

 _ **Pero no eran los únicos.**_

 _ **En el este.**_

 _ **Date prisa Ishida, Rengi puede estar en problemas_ le hablaba Rukia mientras regresaban al sentir aquel Reiatsu.**_

 _ **¡Espera Kuchiki-san!_ la llamaba Ishida pero esta lo ignoraba.**_

" _ **maldición, si resulta ser Kurosaki las cosas se pondrán muy mal" se preocupaba Ishida.**_

 _ **En el norte.**_

 _ **Vamos Yumichika, no podemos dejar que Rengi se lleve toda la diversión_ se reía Ikkaku mientras iba en dirección a Rengi.**_

 _ **Hai, hai… querrás decir no puedes permitirlo ¿verdad?_ lo veía sonriendo.**_

 _ **Me conoces bien, ¡vamos!**_

 _ **Con Rengi.**_

 _ **Tu eres,**_ _ **Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_ lo veía Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Bingo! Por fin recordaste… ahora bien, que hacen en hueco mundo, puedo sentir los reiatsus de tus amigos acercándose_ le decía viendo hacia un lado.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es… clasificado_ le dijo Rengi, estaba reacio a revelar información.**_

 _ **Bueno, no es como que no sepamos lo que sucede por aquí_ le decía Grimmjow sentándose en una roca.**_

 _ **No sé a qué vinieron pero supongo que tiene que ver con la selección_ esto llamó la atención de Rengi.**_

 _ **¿La selección?_ preguntó este.**_

 _ **Oh… ahora se agudizaron tus oídos_ le sonrió irónicamente.**_

 _ **Bueno hace un par de meses cuando el desgraciado de Aizen regresó a hueco mundo hubo una selección o así la llamaron por allí.**_

 _ **Buscó y capturó a los pocos Vasto Lorde que quedaban en hueco mundo, y a varios adjuchas… no sé si esos fueron todos, solo sé que los que encontraban eran llevados ante Aizen y se convertían en sus sirvientes_ explicaba Grimmjow.**_

 _ **¿Porque no te llevaron a ti o al resto de los antiguos espada?… tengo entendido que todavía están Nelliel y Tier Halibel además de las fracciones de esta última_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Por la misma razón que estas tu varado aquí sin saber dónde buscar, porque no nos encontraron_ le respondió con seriedad.**_

 _ **¿Se ocultaron?_ volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **Sí, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca pero siendo sincero al sentir el enorme reiatsu de Aizen… no me quedaron ganas de enfrentarlo, sabiendo que moriré en esa batalla_ Grimmjow golpeaba él puso con el puño.**_

 _ **Entiendo… bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti, ya que en estos momentos somos aliados.**_

 _ **Estamos buscando a un Shinigami que calló aquí después de enfrentar a un espada en el Dangai… encontré su capa de capitán pero no he visto más signos de su presencia_ le contó Rengi.**_

 _ **Entiendo… bueno te ayudaré a buscar, hace tiempo que no me divierto algo… ¿Qué pasó con Kurosaki también vino?_ preguntó Grimmjow pero Rengi no sabía que responder.**_

 _ **El… se puede decir que murió_ dijo con pesar.**_

 _ **Muerto ese sujeto… no puedo creerte eso_ le dijo Grimmjow.**_

 _ **En fin, no puedo hablar de eso ahora.**_

 _ **Claro, claro tú y lo clasificado… deberían dejar el misterio.**_

 _ **Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a buscar.**_

 _ **¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Pues a sitios done antes se sentían grandes reiatsus pero que desaparecieron poco tiempo después de que ese capitán calló aquí_ le respondió este.**_

 _ **¿Tu pudiste sentir su reiatsu?_ volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **Si, se percibió el poderoso reiatsu de un espada junto al de un Shinigami… el del espada desapareció en el castillo de las noches y el del Shinigami desapareció muy cerca de esa zona.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_ dijo Rengi apresurando el paso.**_

 _ **Claro, lo dice el que no quería responder nada_ se rio Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Pasaron dos horas.**_

 _ **Grimmjow y Rengi se acercaban a una zona un poco más cercana al palacio para encontrar a Hitsugaya.**_

 _ **Los otros se acercaban rápidamente pero tardarán un poco en llegar.**_

 _ **Debería estar cerca de esta zona_ hablaba Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Bien, recorramos el área_ ordenó Rengi.**_

 _ **Esto es un poco molesto… en fin busquemos rápido.**_

… _ **¿a quién van a buscar?**_

 _ **Rengi\Grimmjow: ¿Qué?_ ambos retrocedieron.**_

 _ **¿Quién coño eres maldito?_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Yo, soy un arrancar de las fracciones de Varika-sama.**_

 _ **¿Varika?_ preguntó Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Varika Skurs, la séptima espada, por órdenes de Murasame-sama.**_

 _ **Murasame…_ Rengi apretó los puños.**_

 _ **Bueno eso era lo que quería saber, terminemos con esto_ dijo Grimmjow, Rengi lo siguió y ambos desenvainaron.**_

 _ **Oh, no podrán contra mi… Álzate, Gruya.**_

 _ **Acercándose desde el este**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde.**_

 _ **Otro Reiatsu apareció en dirección de Rengi, y el otro que había aparecido anteriormente y luego desapareció… qué diablos estará pasando_ decía Rukia.**_

 _ **Cierto, además el reiatsu de Abarai está empezando a hacerse notar, ya puedo sentirlo a esta distancia… no podría decir que va a seguir ocultándose_ agregó Ishida.**_

 _ **Si sigue elevando más su Reiatsu lo descubrirán_ Rukia se preocupaba.**_

 _ **No, ocultarse ahora que ha sido descubierto no tiene sentido… Kuchiki-san este reiatsu es de un arrancar_ explicó Ishida.**_

 _ **Eso es correcto…_ dijo Rukia.**_

" _ **pero no es el de Ichigo"**_

 _ **¡Ahg!_ Ishida percibía algo.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Ishida?**_

 _ **¡Cuidado!_ advirtió Ishida.**_

 _ **Un gran Reiatsu se hizo presente y llegó con un gran impacto visual.**_

 _ **Ambos se tapaban los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Este Reiatsu…_ dijo Rukia, Ishida la escuchó.**_

" _ **si llega a ser Kurosaki, no, si ese tal Murasame… creo que podría ser nuestro fin"**_

 _ **La luz empezaba a desvanecerse dejando ver la imagen de…**_

 _ **Con Rengi.**_

 _ **No fue tan difícil como esperaba_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Es una simple fracción, no podía esperar más de ellos_ dijo Grimmjow guardando su espada.**_

 _ **Oye…_ Grimmjow llamó la atención de Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Sí que pasa?**_

 _ **Puedo percibir un poderoso Reiatsu en aquella dirección, ¿Quién podrá ser?**_

 _ **Esa dirección_ Rengi revisó el aro que llevaba consigo.**_

 _ **¡Ishida y Rukia!_ se espantó Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa conocidos tuyos?_ preguntó Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Si, debo ir a ayudar_ Rengi corrió en su dirección a toda velocidad usando Shunpo.**_

 _ **¿Ya no vas a ocultarte más?_ preguntó Grimmjow que lo seguía con el Sonido.**_

 _ **No, ya no tiene sentido ocultarse cuando ya nos descubrieron… aquí debemos separarnos Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Hahahaha, parece que esto se pondrá más interesante_ dijo Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Rengi partió en dirección a Rukia e Ishida.**_

 _ **Suerte Abarai Rengi… en contra de ese enemigo la necesitaran_ Grimmjow se desvaneció del área después de eso, la sabia a quien se iban a enfrentar.**_

 _ **Con Rukia y Ishida.**_

 _ **¡Di quien eres desgraciado!_ le gritó Ishida.**_

 _ **La luz por fin se fue, y la persona que se hizo ver fue…**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ lo llamó Rukia, Ishida volteó a verla ya que aún no podía creerlo.**_

" _ **maldición esto no es bueno" si peleamos contra el.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san vete de aquí yo lo enfren-_ Ishida no pudo decir más, Ying apareció frente a él y lo mandó contra una pared cercana.**_

 _ **¡Aaaahhhhgggg!**_

 _ **¡Ishida!_ le gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Detente Ichigo!_ Rukia desenvainó y arremetió contra Ying, el cual bloqueó con su espada.**_

 _ **Ya te lo dije, no soy la persona a la que buscas_ le respondió este y la hizo retroceder con una fuerza increíble.**_

 _ **Tch_ Rukia saltó hacia atrás.**_

" _ **no podré vencerlo así como así" pensaba en una estrategia.**_

 _ **Si no eres la persona que busco ¿Qué viniste a hacer?_ le preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Ustedes son intrusos en hueco mundo, no es raro que allá venido a acabar con ustedes… además_ Ying la miró fijamente.**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia tu eres un obstáculo, haces que me duela la cabeza y dude en mi misión… no sé cómo logras tal cosa, pero no importa acabaré contigo aquí mismo_ Ying la señaló con su espada.**_

 _ **No podrás… el cariño que sientes hacia nosotros te traerá de regreso_ Rukia se preparaba.**_

 _ **¿Cariño? ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó confuso.**_

 _ **¡Cariño, ese sentimiento que hizo que dudaras en matarme en aquel momento!_ le gritó Rukia, Ying no se inmutó.**_

 _ **Voy a usar mi espada y… ¡voy a traerte de regreso!_ gritó lo último.**_

 _ **Rukia: ¡Mae (baila) Sode no Shirayuki!_ Rukia liberó su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **¡Allá voy Ichigo!_ Rukia empezó su ataque, trataba de atacar a sus extremidades usando su tamaño a su favor.**_

 _ **Ying bloqueaba los ataques de Rukia con facilidad.**_

 _ **Eres débil_ le dijo Ying y usó sonido para aparecer detrás de ella y lanzó a cortar su cabeza. Rukia bloqueó con colocando su espada detrás de su espalda, y allí se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente.**_

 _ **Detente por favor…_ le susurró Rukia.**_

 _ **El la escuchó pero no le hizo caso, y empezó a atacar de nuevo, Rukia se giró rápido y siguió bloqueando los ataques con mucha dificultad, en vida Ichigo era más fuerte que ella pero ahora estaban a mundos de distancias… entonces porque.**_

" _ **¿porque puedo mantener la batalla con el si su poder es mayor al mío?" Rukia se había dado cuenta de que Ying no peleaba enserio entonces Rukia se detuvo.**_

" _ **¿Qué hace?" Ying se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero Rukia simplemente clavó su espada en el suelo.**_

 _ **¿Qué haces?_ preguntaba Ying intrigado.**_

 _ **Nada… ¿no ibas a matarme?, hazlo ahora entonces_ lo desafió Rukia.**_

" _ **¿Que trama?" pensó Ying.**_

 _ **Él acercó caminando hacia ella.**_

 _ **No que te traes Kuchiki Rukia pero si quieres morir te lo concederé_ Ying se detuvo frente a ella y alzó su espada.**_

 _ **Se acabó…_ este bajo su espada con la intención de cortarla por la mitad y a escasos centímetros de su cabeza Ying… se detuvo.**_

" _ **¿pero qué demonios?" Ying de nuevo no podía entender sus acciones.**_

 _ **¿Porque?_ hablaba Ying.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo matarte Kuchiki Rukia?_ le preguntaba Ying… curiosamente estaba tranquilo.**_

 _ **Por la misma razón por la que pude esquivar y bloquear el resto de tus ataques… porque me lo permitiste_ le respondió Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres decir?_ Ying no entendía.**_

 _ **Tú más que nadie deberías saber que tu poder es mayor al mío_ le dijo para que no le quedara duda.**_

 _ **Rukia: Bakudo no Roku ju San: Sajo Sabaku_ Rukia lanzó el Bakudo y los ató los dos.**_

 _ **¿Qué intentas hacer?_ Ying quedo pegado a ella.**_

 _ **Rukia alzó las manos para que no le quedaran atadas.**_

 _ **Rukia toco el rostro de Ying con sus manos.**_

" _ **¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó este, entonces Rukia se estiró acercando su rostro al de él.**_

" _ **Este sentimiento" inconscientemente Ying se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al de ella también.**_

 _ **Entonces ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso que dejó salir muchos de los sentimientos de Rukia.**_

 _ **Ambos estuvieron así un rato hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, pero no duraron mucho así ya que volvieron ajuntarse para besarse con más intensidad todavía.**_

" _ **¿que estoy haciendo?…" Ying disfrutaba el momento pero no entendía porque, entonces se separaron de nuevo.**_

 _ **Ying empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**_

 _ **¡agh!_ liberó una onda de Reiatsu que destruyó las ataduras.**_

 _ **Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasa?_ Rukia lo veía caer arrodillado de dolor.**_

" _ **Maldi-ción, solo debo, solo debo" pensaba Ying.**_

 _ **Solo debo destruirte_ extendió su dedo índice apuntando a Rukia y lanzó un poderoso cero.**_

 _ **Rukia no podía esquivarlo estaba condenada, pero en ese momento.**_

 _ **¡Kuchiki-san!_ Ishida la tomo a toda velocidad y le salvó la vida.**_

 _ **Ishida_ Rukia se salvó por los pelos, Ishida la puso en el suelo.**_

 _ **Ishida… gracias por la ayuda_ Rukia se levantó.**_

 _ **No, perdón. Yo perdí el conocimiento… es prácticamente un error de cálculo grande creer que puedes derrotarme con un solo golpe, Murasame Ying_ se dirigió a Ying con su espada en posición.**_

 _ **Ishida Uryu, eso no fue un error de cálculo… yo puedo matarte con un solo golpe si quisiera_ se levantó y se puso en guardia.**_

 _ **No me subestimes terminarás lamentándolo_ Ishida rio al decir eso, aunque estaba ansioso… Ying lo veía sin expresión alguna.**_

 _ **Ishida: Nace del viento… Aku Shihari_ Ishida liberó su Zanpakuto e inició la pelea entre él y Ying.**_

 _ **¡aaaahhhhh!_ el estilo de pelea de la espada de Ishida hacía que Ying fuera muy cuidadoso, Ishida lanzaba cortes hacia un costado del cuerpo de Ying, este bloqueaba con facilidad. Pero Ishida lanzó con la otra hoja de su espada un corte hacia su cuello mientras giraba.**_

 _ **Tch_ logró rozar su hombro derecho pero Ying retrocedió antes de recibir daño.**_

 _ **Eres rápido, pero se ve que te cuesta esquivarme_ presumió Ishida, de repente un severo dolor inundó el cuerpo de Ishida.**_

 _ **¡agh!_ este calló de rodillas al piso.**_

 _ **¡Ishida!_ lo llamó Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Ishida! ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ le preguntó Rukia preocupada, pero no obtenía Respuesta.**_

 _ **¿Qué, que es esto?_ se preguntaba Ishida.**_

" _ **¿qué es este dolor… será algo que hizo Murasame?" Ishida lo vio pero Ying no tenía indicios de haber hecho algo… más bien parecía estar pensando la situación.**_

" _ **no él no fue… entonces que-" Ishida no puso analizar la situación, Ying apareció con Sonido delante de él.**_

 _ **No sé qué te suceda Ishida Uryu pero_ Ying clavó su espada en su brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **¡aaaahhhh!_ Ishida soltó su espada.**_

 _ **Debo acabar con ustedes_ Ying empezó a cargar un cero en la cara de Ishida con clara intención de acabar con su vida.**_

 _ **Muere_ le dijo Ying, pero cuando iba a lanzarlo Rukia apareció a sus espaldas y lo intentó cortar, en eso Ying canceló su cero y bloqueó el ataque.**_

 _ **No permitiré que mates a Ishida, Ichigo_ le dijo Rukia, y empezó a atacarlo haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente, luego retrocedió y fue a ver a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Te encuentras bien Ishida?_ le preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **A-aun no puedo moverme_ Ishida se retorcía.**_

 _ **Era un dolor que no sabía d donde venía, Rukia peleaba con Ying y se mantenía al margen de la situación de Ishida.**_

 _ **Era un dolor proveniente de…**_

" _ **¿de mi alma? ¿Qué significa?" se preguntaba Ishida, el dolor empezó a bajar.**_

 _ **No te preocupes yo lucharé, retrocede Ishida_ le dijo Rukia, el dolor desaparecía lentamente.**_

" _ **¿Qué sucede de pronto me siento mejor?" Ishida un poco consternado pero no le dio más importancia, estaban ante un enemigo.**_

 _ **Quédate atrás_ le advirtió Rukia, Ishida rio.**_

 _ **No digas tonterías_ dijo Ishida levantándose, el dolor se había esfumado.**_

 _ **Ishida…_ Rukia lo vio levantarse.**_

 _ **Vamos a derrotarlo_ dijo Ishida tomando su Zanpakuto con su brazo sano.**_

 _ **Pero que dices, no puedes luchar con esa espada usando un solo brazo.**_

 _ **Cierto pero eso tiene solución_ Ishida cerró un momento los ojos.**_

 _ **Ying lo veía, advirtió un peligro y se puso en posición para atacar, y se lanzó al ataque.**_

 _ **¡Aquí viene!_ le dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Ying apareció agachado a piernas de Ishida y lanzó una estocada con su espada pero Ishida la bloqueó con su espada.**_

 _ **¿Imposible?_ Ying lo veía sorprendido, Ishida sostenía su espada con ambas manos.**_

 _ **Aprovechó la sorpresa de Ying y le lanzó un corte de la altura del pecho a la cintura, cosa que hizo retroceder a Ying.**_

 _ **El golpe de Ishida cortó su ropa y Hierro, Ying sangraba.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que puedes mover tu brazo?_ le preguntó Ying.**_

 _ **Ishida ¿eso es?…_ le dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Ransotengai (Hilos Celestiales) _ le explicó Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Ransotengai?... nunca escuché ese nombre antes_ le dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Es una técnica Quincy, consiste en crear hilos del Reishi de la zona que me rodea para envolver mis extremidades, con esta técnica puedo mover las partes de mi cuerpo que estén paralizadas para poder luchar. La ventaja al estar el hueco mundo es que todo está echo de partículas espirituales y así que puedo seguir luchando incluso si estoy a punto de morir_ explicó Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Incluso si te convierto en polvo?_ preguntó Ying.**_

 _ **En ese caso lucharé hasta mi muerte… ese es el objetivo de este poder_ Ishida lo miró confiado.**_

 _ **No esperé que pudieras usar tus habilidades de Quincy después de convertirte en Shinigami_ decía Rukia sorprendida.**_

 _ **Si, lo bueno es que puedo usarlos y no pierdo la practica_ Ishida levantó su espada.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡Kaze no Hosan! (Disipadora Del Viento) _ reiatsu de color verde empezó a envolver las dos hojas de la Zanpakuto de Ishida.**_

 _ **Este corrió hacia Ying y empezó a atacar rápidamente, este esquivaba tratando de evitar el contacto con las hojas de la espada de Ishida.**_

 _ **De un momento a otro Ying dio un salto atrás y disparó un cero en contra de Ishida, pero este hizo que su Zanpakuto diera vueltas para contener el ataque, pero Ying no se inmutó ante este hecho.**_

 _ **Eso no funcionará_ le dijo Ishida, y dispersó el cero sin recibir daño alguno.**_

 _ **Entiendo, este es el poder un hibrido de Quincy y Shinigami…_ esa fue la observación de Ying, Ishida estaba bastante confiado en la batalla.**_

 _ **Si, te advertí que no me subestimaras_ lo dijo riendo.**_

 _ **Entonces no tengo otra opción que responder con el verdadero poder de un espada_ Ying levantó su mano y la abrió completamente en dirección a Ishida.**_

" _ **¿Qué planea?" pensaba Ishida. En eso cinco puntos rojos que claramente eran ceros emergieron de cada dedo de Ying, eran pequeños pero con el poder de uno normal… entonces, cerró su mano, y mientras esta temblaba. Destellos empezaron a salir de sus manos y una onda de reiatsu emergió de esta.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso?_ Rukia e Ishida empezaron, a retroceder.**_

 _ **Ying: Zero Arashi (Cero De Tormenta) _ Ying abrió su mano y disparó un cero cuyo poder estaba desintegrando todo su paso.**_

 _ **¡Cuidado!_ gritó Ishida, tomo a Rukia y combinó el Hirenkyaku con el Shunpo para poder evitar el ataque.**_

 _ **Ishida y Rukia apenas esquivaron el ataque, gracias a la técnica de Ishida.**_

 _ **El cero siguió de largo y cuando impactó, el gran ataque sacudió toda el área con una enorme explosión.**_

 _ **Tiene unos poderes aterradores_ decía Ishida mientras se cubría de la onda de impacto, pero bajaron la guardia y Ying apareció a escasos pasos de ellos.**_

 _ **Lo esquivaron… pero podrán evitar el segundo_ Ying empezó a preparar nuevamente el ataque, ambos estaban perdidos.**_

" _ **a esta distancia no podremos evitar el ataque" pensó Ishida, usar el Hirenkyaku junto al Shunpo era una carga pesada para Ishida.**_

" _ **solo debo acabar con ellos" pensó Ying decidido… su cabeza empezó a doler intensamente pero no se iba a detener.**_

 _ **M-mueran…**_

 _ **¡Hikotsu Taihooo!_ el ataque impacto a Ying y lo mandó lejos.**_

 _ **Estos reiatsus…_ dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **Oigan están bien_ Rengi y compañía por fin habían llegado.**_

 _ **Ishida-kun_ Orihime empezó a curar el brazo de Ishida.**_

 _ **Gracias Inoue-san.**_

 _ **Rukia ¿estás bien?_ le preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Sí, no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Oye Rengi, no te dejaré toda la diversión_ dijo Ikkaku mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **Sí, pero no te confíes Ikkaku-san… vencerlo no será sencillo_ le advirtió Rengi.**_

 _ **Ying apareció frente a ellos con sonido.**_

 _ **Tal parece que el resto de la basura apareció_ los despreció Ying.**_

 _ **¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?_ se burló Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Ikkaku-san usa tu Bankai_ le ordenó Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Qué? sabes que no me gus-.**_

 _ **Debes hacerlo, este no es un enemigo que podamos derrotar sin usarlo_ le advirtió, Ikkaku lo entendió.**_

 _ **¡Está bien Rengi, en cuanto a Ishida y Kuchiki-san no se lo digan a nadie!_ les gritó Ikkaku mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **Ikkaku: ¡Bankai!_ gritó Ikkaku, entonces un torbellino lo envolvió por completo, al disiparse el Bankai de Ikkaku se hizo notar.**_

 _ **Ikkaku: ¡Ryumon Hozukimaru!_ Ikkaku estaba listo.**_

 _ **¡Bien ahora va-_ Rengi no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Rukia.**_

 _ **Rukia: ¡Ban-kai!_ exclamó esta, entonces su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse y a recubrirse de hielo además de optar detalles que se parecen a la ropa del espíritu de la espada de Rukia.**_

 _ **Rukia: Hakka No Togame (Castigo De La Blanca Neblina) _ la neblina que liberó el Bankai de Rukia era muy fría y peligrosa.**_

 _ **O-oye Rukia cuidado con nosotros_ le decía Rengi un poco aterrado.**_

 _ **Lo se_ fue lo único que respondió esta.**_

 _ ***Hermoso***_

" _ **que fue eso" Rukia escuchó una voz en su cabeza… pero no volvió a escuchar más.**_

" _ **estaré delirando" decidió Ignorarlo.**_

 _ **¡Bien acabemos con el!_ gritó Rengi y todos empezaron a atacar.**_

 _ **Tch_ Ying dio un salto hacia atrás ya que claramente estaba en desventaja.**_

" _ **no sería sabio de mi parte enfrentarme a todos estos Shinigamis de nivel capitán aquí" a pesar de haberse enfrentado antes a un número un poco menor, pero aquella vez luchaban en el mundo humano donde ellos usan limitadores… ahora eran más poderosos y no sería sensato.**_

 _ **De repente Ikkaku salto frente a él. Y lanzó una estocada con una de las hojas de su Zanpakuto, Ying creyó poder bloquearlo pero el poderoso golpe de Ryumon Hozukimaru lo mando contra el suelo.**_

 _ **Ying intentó ponerse de pie pero una capa de hielo lo pego al suelo.**_

 _ **No puedo romperlo_ Ying no se podía mover.**_

 _ **No puedes romper ese hielo que se encuentras a 273 grados Celsius bajo cero, es decir esta encuentra cero absoluto… ahora Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Claro!_ gritó Rengi desde arriba.**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ Ying vio a Rengi sorprendido.**_

 _ **Rengi: ¡Hikotsu Taiho!_ el ataque impactó directamente.**_

 _ **Espero que te hayas contenido Rengi_ le dijo Rukia temiendo por la vida de Ying.**_

 _ **Tonta, ese no es un oponente que se muera con un ataque tan de ese nivel… aunque debemos haberlo herido por lo menos_ dijo Rengi tronándose el cuello.**_

 _ **De repente escucharon pasos, eran de Ying por supuesto.**_

 _ **Aun puede moverse_ habló Sado.**_

 _ **Todavía no termina_ se preparó Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Ying: Wasure (Olvida)… Sora No Shi (Vacío De La Muerte) _ algo similar a una neblina de sangre empezó a brotar de Ying, esta niebla lo cubrió hasta que no se le veía.**_

 _ **Esto es…_ Rengi tenía un mal presentimiento, todos retrocedieron un paso.**_

 _ **Luego de un par de segundos la niebla empezó a caer en forma de gotas que empezaron a dejar ver el cuerpo de Ying… este había entrado en Resurection.**_

 _ **e-este Reiatsu…_ balbuceaba Sado.**_

" _ **¿Esto es un Reiatsu?… es enorme, es tan grande que podría sentirse en todo hueco mundo, es una locura" pensó Ishida.**_

 _ **¡Todos retrocedan!_ gritó Rengi, pero antes de que el pudiera Ying atravesó su pecho con sus espadas de Luz… estas eran negras.**_

 _ **¡Rengi!_ le gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **La liberación de Ying era similar a la forma Hollow que Ichigo tomó cuando tuvo su batalla contrae el anterior cuarta espada Ulquiorra Shiffar, con la excepción de que su máscara… esta había desaparecido junto con la prenda superior de Ying, dejando solo su parte Inferior.**_

 _ **Inoue cura a Abarai_ le dijo Sado a Orihime, a lo que esta no perdió tiempo.**_

 _ **Vamos a cubrirla Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Madarame-san, Yumichika-san_ les dijo Ishida poniéndose frente a él.**_

" _ **Uryu" Ishida empezó a Oír la voz de su Zanpakuto.**_

" _ **Aku Shihari… ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó este pero sin perder de vista a Ying.**_

" _ **debemos usar eso ahora o ese enemigo acabará con nosotros" le advirtió esta.**_

 _ **Si, lo se_ respondió este.**_

 _ **¿Dijiste algo?_ le preguntó Yumichika.**_

 _ **No, nada.**_

 _ **¡aaahhhh!_ Ikkaku se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez para Ying el bloquear los ataques del Bankai de Ikkaku era pan comido, Ikkaku lanzó un golpe a su pecho con toda su fuerza, pero Ying ni siquiera retrocedió… bloqueándolo con una sola espada de luz.**_

 _ **Yumichika: Hado No San Ju Ni: Okasen_ lanzó un amplio arco de Reiatsu amarillo… pero no le hizo nada a Ying, pero Sado aprovechó la poca visibilidad para aparecer detrás de Ying.**_

 _ **Sado: La Muerte_ Sado intentó golpear a Ying pero este recibió es ataque con su mano, sin recibir Daño alguno.**_

 _ **No funcionó_ Sado retrocedió, pero Ying apareció ante él y le propinó una patada que lo hizo impactar contra una loca cercana.**_

 _ **¡Sado-kun!_ le gritó Ishida y fue en dirección hacia él.**_

 _ **Ingenuo_ le dijo Ying y rápidamente lo alcanzó pero en ese momento cuando Ying lo iba a empalar con su espada.**_

 _ **Caíste_ Ishida desapareció.**_

 _ **¿Qué?_ Ying consternado vio a su alrededor y habían Tres Ishidas.**_

 _ **¿Estas confundido?_ le peguntó Ishida mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **¿Qué técnica es esa?_ preguntó Ying.**_

 _ **Lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir_ los tres atacaron a Ying y este los destruyó a los tres.**_

" _ **ninguno era el" pensaba Ying.**_

 _ **¡Aquí arriba!_ gritaron cuatro Ishidas esta vez, Ying los vio cayendo hacia el… intentó moverse pero.**_

 _ **¿Otra vez?_ sus pies estaban congelados, vio y Rukia tenía clavada su espada en el suelo… y el camino congelado había llegado a él.**_

 _ **Malditos.**_

 _ **Ishida calló e atacó a Ying pero.**_

 _ **¿Pero qué?_ el golpe de Ishida no cortó a Ying.**_

 _ **Tus habilidades son impresionantes, y tus técnicas, muy extrañas… deben deberse a que eres un Quincy y Shinigami al mismo tiempo, siempre tienes una sorpresa_ le dijo Ying entonces levantó su espada para atacar.**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro de que apuntas al verdadero Yo?_ le decía Ishida preocupado, pero Ying simplemente cortó a Ishida desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura.**_

 _ **¡Ahg!_ Ishida cayó al piso.**_

 _ **No me tomes por tonto, puede que no me hallas echo nada pero percibí claramente cuál de todas las espadas trató de cortarme… el resto eran ilusiones_ le explicó Ying.**_

 _ **Hehehe, s-sabía que no podría engañarte por mucho_ este trataba de levantarse.**_

 _ **Voy a acabar contigo para asegurarme de que no tengas nada mas bajo la manga, Ying extendió su dedo para lanzarle un cero.**_

 _ **Rukia: Some No Mai: Tsukishiro_ Rukia congeló a Ying para evitar que Ishida fuera asesinado.**_

 _ **Resiste Ishida_ Rukia lo ayudaba a levantarse.**_

 _ **E-estoy bien_ Ishida apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero recogió su espada y mantuvo su postura.**_

 _ **De repente una grieta apareció en el pilar de Hielo.**_

 _ **Lo está rompiendo_ advirtió Yumichika.**_

 _ **Ese malnacido no se detiene con nada_ decía Ikkaku. De pronto el pilar fue destruido por completo.**_

 _ **No puedes congelarme con eso Kuchiki Rukia_ Ying la miró fijamente.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_le dijo Rukia, en ese momento Rengi se levantó.**_

 _ **Rengi-kun, aún no he terminado de curarte.**_

 _ **No te preocupes estoy bien_ la verdad es que le costaba respirar.**_

" _ **maldición, esto no es bueno… este tipo nos matará, debemos hacer algo" Rengi trataba de idear un plan.**_

 _ **Todo será inútil_ Ying levanto su brazo en dirección a ellos con la mano abierta.**_

 _ **No, no puede ser_ dijo Ishida, ya que sabía lo que eso significaba.**_

 _ **Los mataré en este momento, todo acabó para ustedes… humanos y Shinigamis.**_

 _ **De repente una ola de hielo congeló a Ying.**_

 _ **¿Que, que es eso?_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **¿Este Reiatsu es de?_ hablo Ikkaku.**_

 _ **Toshiro apareció junto a ellos**_

 _ **Oigan están bien_ Toshiro había llegado.**_

 _ **Es el capitán Hitsugaya_ dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **¡Atáquenlo antes de que se libere!_ gritó Ishida.**_

 _ **Rukia: Tsugi No Mae: Hakuren_ Rukia lanzo un rayo de hielo para agrandar la pared de hielo donde se encontraba Ying.**_

 _ **Yumichika: ¡Huesos de bestia destrozada. Gran pináculo. Cristal carmesí. Eje de acero. Avanza viento. Detente cielo. Que la textura del golpe que lanza inunde el castillo vacío!**_

 _ **¡Hado No Roku Ju San: Raikoho!**_

 _ **Rengi: ¡Mi señor. Mascará de carne y sangre. Criaturas de los cielos. Batir de alas. Coronado en nombre de los humanos. Verdad y templanza. Araña con tus garras el muro de los sueños de los inocentes!**_

 _ **Hado No San ju San: Sokatsui.**_

_**Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y la pared de hielo calló.**_

 _ **¿Lo logramos?_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Eso no importa ahora, hay que irnos_ les gritó Ishida.**_

 _ **Es cierto vámonos_ les gritó Rengi y utilizó en artefacto que le dio Urahara para abrir la garganta, ya habían encontrado a Toshiro… no había razón para quedarse, pero.**_

 _ **Arg_ Yumichika cayó al suelo sangrando, Ying lo había cortado en la espalda además este no tenía ningún rasguño.**_

 _ **¡Yumichika!_ gritó Ikkaku.**_

 _ **No puede ser…_ Rengi sabía que quedarse representaba la muerte.**_

 _ **Aaaahhhh_ Ikkaku arremetió contra Ying pero este retuvo la espada el Bankai de Ikkaku con una mano evitando el ataque… y le cercenó el brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **¡aaaahhhh!_ gritó de dolor, con esto su Bankai desapareció pero este se negaba a dejar caer su espada.**_

 _ **Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san… maldición_ Rengi Corrió hacia ellos.**_

 _ **¡Espera Rengi!_ le gritó Yumichika levantándose.**_

 _ **Yumichika: Hado No Ichi: Sho_ Yumichika utilizó el Kido para hacer que Ikkaku retrocediera y callera cerca de Rengi.**_

 _ **Váyanse de aquí_ les gritó Yumichika.**_

 _ **Pero_ le dijo Rengi.**_

 _ **Nada de peros, váyanse_ Yumichika levantó su espada, la miró fijamente…. luego de eso puso una cara sombría y miró fijamente a Ying.**_

 _ **Esta es la última vez que lucharemos juntos… vamos a darles tiempo_ hablaba con su espada.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san, debes traerlo de regreso no importa cómo_ le dijo Yumichika a Rukia sin dejar de ver a Ying.**_

 _ **Yumichika…_ Rukia lo miró.**_

 _ **Yumichika: Sakikure (Corta Y Desvía) Ruri´iro Kujaku (Pavo Real De Color Lapislázuli) _ Yumichika liberó su verdadero Shikai, hilos en forma de plumas de pavo real que desprendían un gran destello azul, envolvieron a Ying y empezaron a absorber su reiatsu.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto?_ Ying veía sus ataduras.**_

 _ **Te retendré aquí aunque sea un momento_ le dijo Yumichika que se paró frente a le dándole la espalda a los demás.**_

 _ **Pero eso no fue nada para Ying este destrozó los hilos rápidamente y se paró frente a Yumichika.**_

 _ **Parece que hasta aquí llegaste_ le dijo Ying.**_

 _ **No importa, fue suficiente diversión para un solo día_ sonrió mientras hablaba.**_

 _ **¡Espera Yumichika!_ le gritó Ikkaku, Yumichika volteo a verlos a todos Rengi llevaba a Ikkaku en su espalda y Sado cargaba con Ishida. Todos estaban entrando a la garganta.**_

" _ **¡Fue divertido chicos… adiós a todos" Yumichika se despidió, y con un solo espadazo. Ying separó la cabeza de Yumichika del resto de su cuerpo.**_

 _ **¡Yumichika!_ Gritó Ikkaku al ver a su amigo decapitado.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron atónitos, Rengi los empujo y atravesaron la garganta. Ying volteó a verlos… iba a lanzar un cero pero mientras la garganta se cerraba una persona se quedó en el extremo.**_

… _ **_ Ying se detuvo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos Ichigo_ era Rukia despidiéndose de Ying, este bajó su mano y la miró a los ojos.**_

" _ **Rukia" Rukia escuchó otra vez esa voz pero ahora en su cabeza.**_

 _ **¿Acaso?…_ se hizo la pregunta seriamente.**_

 _ **La garganta se había cerrado, pero Rukia se concentró para probar una cosa.**_

" _ **adiós Ichigo" Ying volvió a oír la despedida de Rukia en su cabeza.**_

 _ **Pero qué demonios_ se puso la mano en la cabeza, de nuevo sentía ese fuerte dolor.**_

 _ **¿Maldición, porque este dolor continua?_ Ying no lo soportaba.**_

" _ **Kuchiki Rukia, ¿porque siento que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo?" algo daba vueltas en su cabeza.**_

 _ **¿Por qué siento que eres alguien… especial para mí?_ se preguntó Ying.**_

" _ **¿que soy para ti?" Ying también le habló por ese medio, Y Rukia lo escucho.**_

" _ **tú eres para mí… la persona que amo Ichigo" le contestó Rukia.**_

 _ **Estas palabras dejaron atónito a Ying, pero de allí no escuchó más Rukia.**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia… no_ se dijo así mismo.**_

 _ **Rukia… yo_ dijo en voz baja, pero de repente alguien llegó y se apareció frente a él.**_

 _ **Ying, ¿estás bien?**_

 _ **Sukuyomi…_ lo vio y simplemente volvió a su expresión de siempre.**_

 _ **Oye ¿estás bien?_ volvió a preguntar.**_

 _ **Sí, no es nada_ dijo levantándose.**_

 _ **Sí que eres misterioso, en fin… Aizen-sama quiere un reporte_ dijo Sukuyomi, el cual empezó a examinar el área.**_

 _ **¿Oh, Luchaste contra varios otra vez?_ preguntó Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Si, aunque el resto escaparon_ dijo Ying, y volvió a sellar su espada.**_

 _ **Entraste en Resurection… o me extraña encontrar este lugar sin vida en kilómetros a la redonda_ decía mientras caminaba por el sitio.**_

 _ **Bueno por lo menos mataste a uno_ dijo mirando el cadáver de Yumichika.**_

 _ **Y también le cortaste el brazo a otro_ también vio el brazo cercenado de Ikkaku tirado a un lado.**_

 _ **Regresemos, mi ropa está destrozada_ dijo poniéndose en marcha.**_

 _ **Tú siempre terminas con la ropa así, aunque sin un rasguño por lo que veo_ dijo Sukuyomi con ironía.**_

 _ **Cayendo al mundo humano.**_

 _ **¡Sujétense!_ les dijo Rengi, todos caían rápidamente.**_

 _ **Miren, allí está Urahara_ habló Rukia, y todos vieron una especie de colchoneta gigante, al lado Urahara les hacía señas.**_

 _ **Debemos caer allí_ dijo Rengi, Sado por la velocidad a la que iban soltó a Ishida por accidente y este ya había perdido el conocimiento.**_

 _ **¡Ishida!_ Sado intentó agarrarlo pero no lo alcanzó.**_

 _ **Yo me encargo_ gritó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Toshiro: Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru_ Toshiro libero su Bankai y logró alcanzar a Ishida.**_

 _ **Lo tengo.**_

 _ **El resto calló en la colchoneta.**_

 _ **Valla, valla misión exitosa_ decía Urahara, con su abanico en su cara como de costumbre.**_

 _ **No del todo_ dijo Rengi, Ikkaku e Ishida estaban inconscientes.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó un poco más serio.**_

 _ **Yumichika-san… murió_ dijo Rengi apretando los puños.**_

 _ **Entiendo, pasen tenemos que atenderlos, luego nos contarán lo sucedido.**_

 _ **Todos volvieron a casa, pero perdieron a un amigo en el trayecto… la guerra estaba cada vez más próxima.**_

 _ **Y esta podría terminar llevándose algo más que una vida, tal vez la luz de ambos mundos.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Futuro Sombrío

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, NO SOY BUENO EN ESTO ASI QUE NO SE**_

 _ **COMO QUEDÓ, ASÍ QUE NO SE SI LES GUSTE… SI QUIEREN EVITARLO RUEDEN HASTA EL SEGUNDO GRAN ESPACIO LOS VALIENTES QUE QUIERAN LEERLO POR FAVOR DEJENME SU OPINION EN LOS COMENTARIOS; GRACIAS =D.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Futuro Sombrío**_

 _ **Un día después de la misión**_

 _ **En hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Si, el funeral militar de Ayasegawa Yumichika 5° oficial del 11° escuadrón y uno de los mejores Shinigamis de la sociedad de almas se realizará hoy_ informó un mensajero a Kenpachi que recién acababa de retornar a su puesto de capitán.**_

 _ **Ken-chan… ¿oíste eso?_ le preguntó Yachiru.**_

 _ **Si… supongo que le tocará a Ikkaku… o a mí mismo vengar su muerte_ decía Kenpachi con sus puños fuertemente apretados, se notaba su furia.**_

 _ **¿Quién lo hizo?_ preguntó Kenpachi con mucha molestia en su voz.**_

 _ **H-hai, fue un espada del ejercito de Aizen_ Kenpachi volteo a mirarlo al escuchar eso.**_

 _ **Según él informa del capitán Abarai, fue el primer espada Murasame Ying_ terminó de informar.**_

 _ **¿Ichigo eh?… creo que lo haré yo personalmente_ sonrió Kenpachi ante esta noticia.**_

 _ **¿Estás más tranquilo ken-chan?_ le preguntó Yachiru.**_

 _ **Si, por lo menos fue Ichigo el que acabó con el… eso significa que él se irá tranquilamente. Hubiera sido peor que lo hubiera hecho otro gusano del ejercito de ese desgraciado de Aizen_ habló Kenpachi recuperando su tono habitual.**_

 _ **Esa tarde se llevó a cabo el funeral de Yumichika**_

 _ **Todos incluyendo aquellos que se encontraban en**_

 _ **El mundo real. Asistieron al funeral, para honrar a su**_

 _ **Amigo caído en el combate.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron y el funeral terminó, todos regresaron**_

 _ **A sus deberes, fue duro para Ikkaku ya que se trataba de**_

 _ **Su mejor amigo, al que le tenía confianza. Por otro lado…**_

 _ **Rukia, Ishida, Rengi, Sado y Orihime se sentían mal ya**_

 _ **Que la persona que mató a Yumichika no fue otro que**_

 _ **Ichigo, y esto les dolía.**_

 _ **Debemos regresar_ anunció Rengi.**_

 _ **Sí, es hora de marcharnos_ afirmó Rukia y todos se prepararon para su salida.**_

 _ **Se reunieron en el Senkaimon para poder retirarse, pero antes de llegar.**_

 _ **Ishida-sama_ una voz conocida llamó a Ishida, este volteo a ver quién lo llamaba.**_

 _ **Es la teniente Kurotsuchi_ le dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Eres tu_ dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?_ le preguntó este.**_

 _ **La cuestión no es que sucede, si no que sucederá Ishida Uryu_ le dijeron y apareció uno de los seres a los que Ishida mas odiaba.**_

 _ **Kurotsuchi Mayuri_ se dirigió a Kurotsuchi con una mirada muy seria.**_

 _ **Oh, porque la mirada llena de rencor… ¿o no recuerdas cuando te salve?_ le hablaba con un tono burlón característico de Kurotsuchi que tanto irrita a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que necesita Kurotsuchi-taicho?_ le preguntó Rengi para calmar el ambiente.**_

 _ **Lo siento pero el asunto es directamente con este hombre_ dijo señalando a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué asunto tiene con Ishida?_ esta vez fue Rukia la que preguntó.**_

 _ **Vamos, vamos no es necesario armar tanto alboroto por una trivialidad Kurotsuchi-taicho_ Urahara apareció de la nada.**_

 _ **Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san_ los saludó Orihime, Yoruichi venía con Urahara.**_

 _ **Urahara, si estás aquí ¿significa eso que es el momento?_ le preguntó Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Si, así es_ respondió este con su típica sonrisa.**_

 _ **Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, nadie entendía lo que pasaba hasta que las palabras salieron del propio Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Kurotsuchi Mayuri_ le preguntó directamente.**_

 _ **No es tan difícil de entender Ishida Uryu, vamos a despertar tu Bankai_ respondió Kurotsuchi pero nadie esperaba estas palabras del científico, el propio Ishida se quedó perplejo.**_

 _ **¿Despertar su Bankai? ¿No es demasiado pronto todavía?_ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Puede que sea pero debes saber tu mejor que nadie Abarai-taicho, tu ayudaste a Ishida-san a dominar su Shikai… y sabes bien que tardó muy poco en dominarlo_ le recordaba Urahara.**_

 _ **Es cierto pero.**_

 _ **Además pudimos ver como desarrolló técnicas en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de haberlo conseguido en muy poco tiempo Ishida está ahora a la altura de un teniente del nivel de Kuchiki-san… además_ hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **Si solo su Shikai es así de poderoso, su desconocido Bankai es algo que debe despertar tan pronto como pueda… en especial para la guerra que faltan pocos meses_ terminó de explicar lo último con una cara muy seria, Rengi sabía que no bromeaba.**_

 _ **Eso lo entiendo a la perfección_ intervino Ishida.**_

 _ **Lo que no entiendo es que tenga que despertarlo con ayuda de este lunático_ Ishida se refería a Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Eso sí es insultante_ Kurotsuchi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.**_

 _ **Bueno Ishida-san verás, debes entrenar con el capitán Kurotsuchi por tres razones las cuales son:**_

 _ **Primero: el capitán Kurotsuchi tiene conocimiento de todos los tipos de Bankais de la sociedad de almas por lo que es encomendable que el vea que tipo es, y debe ponerlo en el registro de la sociedad de almas como es debido… son dos en una.**_

 _ **Segundo: debes despertar tu Bankai aquí para que puedas acostumbrarte a él rápidamente, sé que ya lo sabes pero utilizar el Bankai aquí es más sencillo que hacerlo en el mundo humano, ya que la cantidad de partículas espirituales aquí es superior a la de allá. La sociedad de almas entera está compuesta por estas partículas.**_

 _ **Y tercero: si tu Bankai es como el mío lo mejor será que lo despiertes aquí, y que solo sea visto por una persona.**_

 _ **Urahara Explicó lo último con una cara muy sombría que hizo entender a Ishida de lo que hablaba.**_

 _ **Comprendo… no me gusta para nada la idea pero_ Ishida estaba pensativo pero lo decidió.**_

 _ **No es momento para perder el tiempo discutiendo… aunque esto no cambia el hecho de que en algún momento terminaremos nuestra batalla, Kurotsuchi Mayuri_ lo vio directamente a los ojos.**_

 _ **Interesante, eso será digno de ver Ishida Uryu… sígueme, mientras estés aquí te quedarás en las instalaciones del escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo.**_

 _ **Por aquí Ishida-sama_ Nemu se dispuso a guiarlo.**_

 _ **Si_ Ishida empezó a seguir a Nemu, pero su detuvo y les dijo a sus amigos sin mirar atrás.**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto… cuídense_ luego siguió su camino.**_

 _ **Todos lo vieron con determinación y sabiendo que la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver serían más fuertes.**_

 _ **Bueno vámonos_ ordenó Urahara.**_

 _ **Todos: hai_ todos entraron al Dangai rumbo al mundo de los humanos.**_

 _ **Por cierto Urahara-san_ Rengi le iba a hacer una pregunta pero Urahara adivinó sus intenciones.**_

 _ **Vas a preguntar por los otros capitanes verdad, vendrán mañana_ Rengi, no dijo más pero Rukia si lanzó una pregunta.**_

 _ **No lo entiendo Urahara-san.**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres Kuchiki-san?**_

 _ **Estoy casi segura de que usted pudo haber entrenado a Ishida sin pasar por este calvario… ¿Por qué lo dejó en las manos del capitán Kurotsuchi?_ Urahara esperaba esa pregunta y todos lo vieron cuando Rukia la lanzó.**_

 _ **Eso es simple Kuchiki-san_ todos lo veían.**_

 _ **Porque yo tengo otra cosa que investigar, y eso se llevará todo mi tiempo… estoy seguro de que Ishida-san pensó en hacer esa pregunta pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo sería todo_ explicó el vendedor.**_

 _ **¿Investigación de qué?_ preguntó Sado.**_

 _ **Luego les explicaré eso, ahora yo necesito saber una cosa Kuchiki-san_ toco el tema al mismo tiempo que salieron del Dangai.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando hiciste contacto con Kurosaki-san?_ le preguntó Urahara a Rukia, esta estaba sorprendida y le dijo.**_

 _ **Bueno eso fue…_ pero antes de que siguiera.**_

 _ **Espera hablaremos en privado Kuchiki-san_ nadie entendió del porqué Urahara quería tratar el tema, excepto Orihime… ella tenía una idea del porqué.**_

 _ **Está bien_ respondió con seriedad Rukia… si eso era para traer de regreso a Ichigo, ella lo haría.**_

 _ **Bien, bien el resto regresen a sus hogares_ ya habían descendido todos.**_

 _ **Descansaremos estos dos días para recuperar las fuerzas que perdimos_ dijo Urahara riendo como siempre.**_

 _ **Ahora sígueme Kuchiki-san_ Rukia asintió y siguió a Urahara.**_

 _ **¡Cuídate Kuchiki-san y ustedes también Rengi-kun, Urahara-san!_ Orihime se despedía y sado levantaba su pulgar deseándole suerte a Rukia aunque no sabía lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **Los tres pasaron a la tienda.**_

 _ **Bueno me voy a descansar Urahara-san.**_

 _ **Comprendido Abarai-san_ Urahara quedó a solas con Rukia.**_

 _ **Ururu tráenos te a mí y a Kuchiki-san por favor_ Urahara le gritó a Ururu y esta trajo y sirvió para Rukia y Urahara.**_

 _ **Gracias ahora déjanos solos por favor.**_

 _ **Hai_ Ururu hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación.**_

 _ **Bueno, primero a lo primero Kuchiki-san… Ishida-san me contó que antes de que comenzara la verdadera batalla el quedó inconsciente por lo mínimo 5 minutos ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Si, Ishida se pegó en la cabeza al chocar con la roca.**_

 _ **Comprendo… también me dijo que cuando recobró el sentido estabas a punto de morir a manos de un cero de Kurosaki-san_ Urahara sorbía un poco de te mientras esperaba respuesta.**_

 _ **Si, le di las gracias en ese momento.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora a mi pregunta Kuchiki-san_ Rukia sabía lo que estaban a punto de preguntarle.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Kurosaki-san en ese periodo de tiempo?_ lo dijo son suavizarlo, él sabía que lo mejor era preguntar directamente.**_

 _ **B-bueno, lo que sucedió fue…_ Rukia dudaba, pero al final.**_

 _ **Entable combate con Ichigo en durante los primero minutos_ empezó a contarle a Urahara.**_

 _ **Me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando pude hacerle frente a pesar de que el me superaba en fuerza, parecía que se trataba de adaptar a mi nivel para prolongar la batalla… pero lo hacía inconscientemente.**_

 _ **Ya veo, ¿Qué sucedió luego?_ Urahara tenía una hipótesis y con los argumentos de Rukia espera estabilizarla.**_

 _ **Yo no tarde en darme cuenta de ese hecho, entonces quise ponerlo a prueba arriesgando mi vida_ aquí Urahara estaba poniendo extrema atención a los detalles.**_

 _ **Clavé mi espada en el suelo y le dije que me matara… él lo intentó pero no pudo, se paró justo a centímetros de mí.**_

 _ **Parecía sufrir un intenso dolor interno, como si algo luchara dentro de él_ Rukia no podía evitar ruborizarse al contar lo siguiente.**_

 _ **Después de eso use un Bakudo para atarnos a ambos en el mismo sitio_ aquí hizo una pausa.**_

 _ **¿Y eso para qué?**_

 _ **p-pues… pues eso lo hice para intentar be-be.**_

 _ **Besarlo_ interrumpió Urahara tapando su rostro con su abanico.**_

 _ **S-si…**_

 _ **No te preocupes, sigue_ Rukia asintió.**_

 _ **Luego de eso destrozó el Kido que lanzo y retrocedió al sentir un enorme dolor en la cabeza, allí me lanzo el cero y se dijo a si mismo que ``solo debía matarme `` Ishida despertó y me salvó la vida en ese momento y de allí ya conoces el resto de lo que paso.**_

 _ **Valla, parece que te gusta arriesgarte más de lo que crees_ Urahara reía, pero Rukia no había terminado.**_

 _ **Pero fue raro.**_

 _ **¿El qué?**_

 _ **Él no lo evitó… no evitó nuestro beso, más bien lo correspondió, eso me hace pensar que él todavía puede regresar. Además cuando nos íbamos parecía tener intenciones de lanzar un cero a la garganta por la que escapamos pero al pararme en el extremo aun visible de esta desistió.**_

 _ **Bien entiendo, así que todo coincide_ Urahara lo había comprobado.**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres?_ Rukia estaba confundida.**_

 _ **Recuerdas cuando tu existencia fue borrada por completo de las mentes de todos_ Rukia asentía.**_

 _ **La razón por la que este fenómeno hizo que también olvidaran a Kurosaki-san fue que en un principio sus poderes de Shinigami venían de ti, pero además el hecho de que él te recordara de inmediato se debió a que sus reiatsus y sus almas están conectados_ Urahara explicaba y Rukia se quedaba muy pensativa por todas esas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que esa conexión se creó?_ Rukia estaba intrigada.**_

 _ **Deberías saberlo, sus almas se conectaron no solo por haber compartido sus poderes, también se debe al hecho de que desde que se conocieron eran muy unidos y sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro se hicieron mas grandes.**_

 _ **Recuerda, Kurosaki-san puso patas arriba a la sociedad de almas por ir a salvarte y lo logró_ si Rukia recordaba eso perfectamente, y ponía una cara feliz mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro.**_

 _ **También hay que tomar en cuenta Kuchiki-san que cuando tu existencia fue borrada, Kurosaki introdujo parte de su reiatsu en ti para hacerte despertar lo que me lleva a la siguiente teoría_ Rukia estaba esperando la conclusión de Urahara.**_

 _ **Usando el poder del Hogyoku bajo mí poder, la Tensa Zangetsu de Kurosaki y tu Reiatsu..._ Rukia lo vio con los ojos de par en par.**_

 _ **Tal vez con eso podamos despertarlo junto con sus recuerdos.**_

 _ **Y traerlo de regreso… aunque supongo que puede que no vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre_ dijo Rukia.**_

 _ **Guau captaste la información más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero esto no deja de ser una teoría aunque ahora es estable_ urahara se levantó.**_

 _ **Ahora tengo que preparar ciertas cosas, puedes irte Kuchiki-san… también debes descansar_ Rukia se levantó hizo una reverencia a Urahara y se retiró a casa a darle la noticia a Isshin.**_

 _ **Rukia se retiraba pero, ella no le contó todo lo que pasó en cuando regresó de hueco mundo.**_

" _ **lo siento urahara-san no puedo contarte lo de que es posible que él y yo escuchemos nuestros pensamientos… no sé por qué pero siento que debo guardar el secreto" Rukia continuo pensando mucho hasta llegar a casa de los Kurosaki, no sabía si todo saldría bien pero tenía fe en salvar a Ichigo del control de Aizen cueste lo que le cueste.**_

" _ **solo espérame Ichigo, ahora me toca a mí traerte de regreso"**_

 _ **En la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Informe Hitsugaya-taicho_ Kyoraku convocó una reunión con el resto de capitanes que aún se encontraban en la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **A decir verdad cuando caí a hueco mundo creí que estaba perdido, me encontraba gravemente herido por subestimar a ese espada_ Toshiro empezó a narrar lo que sucedió en hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Pero en ese momento me rescataron Tier Halibel la anterior 3° espada y sus fracciones.**_

 _ **Oh, así que todavía son aliados, creí que a estas alturas ya Aizen había sometido a todo hueco mundo_ decía Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Eso significa que el resto de antiguos espadas también están con nosotros… Abarai me envió un informe antes de irse, este dice que recibió ayuda del espada Grimmjow_ todos se sorprendieron un poco.**_

 _ **Entiendo, aún tenemos aliados en hueco mundo, eso es una ventaja que debemos aprovechar a nuestro favor… ¿cómo va el desarrollo de ese Kido para sellar a Aizen Isane-Taicho?**_

 _ **Hai, el desarrollo nos tomará más tiempo del que creíamos pero los progresos son impresionantes.**_

 _ **Bien, esto es todo. Los capitanes asignados al mundo humano se les ordena regresar, el resto continúen los preparativos para la guerra_ la orden del capitán comandante fue dada y todos se retiraron.**_

 _ **En el escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo.**_

 _ **Es hora de empezar Ishida Uryu_ Kurotsuchi reía, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Ishida.**_

 _ **Terminemos con esto rápido, es molesto estar en tu presencia.**_

 _ **Bien dicho, se podría decir que tenemos algo en común… ¡Nemu!_ llamó a su ayudante.**_

 _ **Hai.**_

 _ **Trae el Tenshintai (Transferencia del cuerpo del Shinigami) _ Nemu empezó a trastear entre las cosas cercanas.**_

 _ **¿Tenshintai? ¿Eso qué es?**_

 _ **Buena pregunta Ishida Uryu, veras el Tenshintai es un objeto que obliga al espíritu de tu Zanpakuto a materializarse en el mundo real si lo atraviesas con tu Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **¿Y para que querría traer el espíritu de Aku Shihari aquí?_ dijo arrogantemente.**_

 _ **Pues para despertar tu Bankai debes de someter a tu Zanpakuto en un combate, generalmente un Shinigami tarda décadas, hasta siglos para poder materializar su Zanpakuto, se debe de alcanzar un estado de confianza para poder hacerlo.**_

 _ **Entiendo, ¿pero al hacerlo de este modo no pasa nada?**_

 _ **Pues antes si no lo lograbas despertar antes de tres días algo horrible pasaría contigo_ Kurotsuchi estaba serio esta vez.**_

 _ **¿Algo horrible?**_

 _ **Si, si no lo logras en el tiempo límite tú desaparecerás junto con tu Zanpakuto sin dejar rastro alguno_ estas palabras preocuparon a Ishida.**_

 _ **Bueno eso era antes, gracias a las modificaciones que le hice tienes un mes entero para intentarlo_ en ese momento Nemu lo trajo.**_

 _ **Aquí está Mayuri-sama.**_

 _ **Bien Nemu, lleva a Ishida a el área para su batalla… te encargo su supervisión ¿entendido?**_

 _ **Hai.**_

 _ **Oye, espera espera. ¿Eso es todo?_ preguntó intrigado Ishida.**_

 _ **Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ lo miró Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Se supone que debes entrenarme y ahora desapareces_ Ishida se exaltó.**_

 _ **Sí, tengo mucho trabajo importante… aún tengo que cooperar con la capitana del 4° escuadrón para crear el sello para Aizen.**_

 _ **Eso, no me importa se supo-_ Ishida fue tomado por las piernas y Nemu lo empezó a arrastrar.**_

 _ **Oye, suéltame_ Ishida no podía zafarse.**_

 _ **Me retiro Mayuri-sama_ Nemu salió por la puerta y se llevó a Ishida a la misma área donde recientemente había entrenado Kenpachi.**_

… _ **_ Kurotsuchi suspiró y se retiró.**_

 _ **Media hora más tarde.**_

 _ **Llegamos Ishida-sama… ¿Ishida-sama?_ cuando Nemu se percató Ishida estaba inconsciente (al parecer una piedra de camino lo golpeo), Nemu le echo agua en la cara.**_

 _ **Agh_ Ishida se levantó exaltado.**_

 _ **Oye, así no se trata a las personas_ la señalaba.**_

 _ **Mis más sinceras disculpas, empecemos por favor.**_

 _ **Como sea_ Nemu puso en el piso el Tenshintai.**_

 _ **Atraviésalo cuando estés listo_ Nemu se sentó en una piedra cercana para observar todo.**_

" _ **supongo que es hora" Ishida desenvainó y atravesó el muñeco con su Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Una luz se desprendió del muñeco y Aku Shihari se hizo notar.**_

 _ **Uryu, no esperaba que esto llegara tan pronto_ Aku Shihari flotaba alrededor de él.**_

 _ **¿Acaso sabes lo que viene?**_

 _ **Por supuesto, para que otra cosa me invocarías al mundo real… si no es para despertar tu Bankai.**_

 _ **Bueno eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo_ Ishida se preparaba.**_

 _ **Bien Uryu… es la hora de tu prueba.**_

… _**¿mi prueba?**_

 _ **Si, tu prueba será… sobrevivir una semana_ Aku Shihari puso los términos.**_

 _ **¿Una semana? ¿Eso quiere decir que si aguanto una semana peleando contra ti, despertaré mi Bankai?_ Ishida no lo podía creer.**_

 _ **Sí, pero…_ Aku Shihari arremetió contra Ishida, Ishida saltó hacia atrás pero la onda de choque lo hizo retroceder más.**_

 _ **Solo si logras sobrevivir, ya que no dudaré en matarte Uryu_ Ishida sonrió ante esto.**_

 _ **Pues no te garantizo que yo no trate ¡Aku Shihari!_ ambos liberaron y su batalla comenzó.**_

 _ **Nemu se encontraba un poco alejada.**_

" _ **buena suerte Ishida-sama" pensaba mientras veía pelear a Ishida.**_

 _ **La batalla de Ishida había comenzado, tenía que luchar contra el ser que lo conocía perfectamente, pero él no se rendiría.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Ying se encontraba en su habitación meditando.**_

 _ **Oye Ying, soy yo_ se trataba de Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **Adelante.**_

 _ **Deberías salir más, no sé qué tanto haces en tu habitación_ Sukuyomi miraba alrededor.**_

 _ **¿Qué necesitas?**_

 _ **Nada, Aizen-sama te está buscando_ Ying se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.**_

 _ **Un momento Ying_ lo detuvo Sukuyomi.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?_ le preguntó seriamente.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, ese es mi deber… de que me sirve ser el más fuerte si voy a dudar en la batalla.**_

 _ **Ying se retiró, Sukuyomi lo vio alejarse.**_

" _ **me pregunto si fue una buena opción la de Aizen-sama al convertirte en un espada Kurosaki Ichigo" Sukuyomi era el único de los espada que conocía el origen humano de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ying llegó al sitio donde Aizen lo esperaba.**_

 _ **Por fin viniste Ying, dime que te atormenta_ Ying entro en la habitación y se arrodilló ante Aizen.**_

 _ **Aizen-sama…_ Ying no podía verlo a los ojos.**_

 _ **No te avergüences Ying, lo que necesitas es simple_ Ying le había contado a Aizen todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla del bosque de los menos.**_

 _ **¿Qué es? Haré lo que sea.**_

 _ **Debes olvidar esos espejismos que reflejan tu antigua vida.**_

 _ **¿Antigua vida?_ estaba confundido.**_

 _ **Así es, esos recuerdos son tu vida pasada, como todo Hollow de nuestro ejército tu estuviste vivo en algún momento… y aun posees escasos recuerdos de esos momentos, lo que debes hacer es olvidar esos recuerdos y los sentimientos que te traen_ explicó Aizen.**_

 _ **¿Cómo los olvido?**_

 _ **Deja eso en mis manos_ Aizen sacó el Hogyoku de su bata.**_

 _ **Ahora acércate Ying y yo te borraré esos recuerdos para que puedas acabar con todos ellos sin remordimientos_ Aizen reía, pero Ying dudaba.**_

 _ **¿De verdad eso es lo que necesito Aizen-sama?**_

 _ **¿Dudas de mi Ying?**_

 _ **No, pero…_ Ying dudaba de sí mismo.**_

 _ **No te preocupes Ying, confía en mí.**_

 _ **Hai_ Ying se acercó y Aizen actuó.**_

 _ **Han pasado dos semanas**_

 _ **En el mundo de los humanos, los preparativos para la guerra estaban casi listos, y en la sociedad de almas ya se había establecido todo lo que se haría. Solo quedaba esperar.**_

 _ **Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Rukia, Sado_ Rengi se encontraba en el sótano de Urahara entrenando con Orihime, Sado y Rukia.**_

 _ **Lo hiciste bien Inoue_ Rukia le dio una palmada en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Hai, ahora vallamos a comer.**_

 _ **Claro, ¿Qué será?**_

 _ **Arroz dulce con chocolate, hahaha_ Rukia la miró preocupada.**_

 _ **c-claro… "voy a morir" Rengi y Sado las veían alejarse.**_

 _ **¿Crees que Rukia sobreviva? Preguntó Rengi.**_

… _ **Lo, dudo la verdad_ ambos subieron ya que Sado volvía a su casa.**_

 _ **¿Crees que estemos lo suficientemente preparados para esta guerra Abarai?**_

 _ **No lo sé, nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos… y además está Ichigo de su parte el cual no dudó en matar a Yumichika_ Rengi recordaba aterrado aquel momento.**_

 _ **Eso significa que si queremos vencerlo. Dijo Sado.**_

 _ **Deberemos atacarlo con la intención de matarlo, si lo subestimamos moriremos sin derecho a queja_ terminó de hablar Rengi.**_

 _ **Sado se puso a pensar en lo que Rengi había dicho, y él sabía que era lo que Ichigo hubiese querido.**_

 _ **Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Urahara.**_

 _ **Oh, buen trabajo Abarai-san, Sado-san_ los saludó el sombrerero.**_

 _ **Urahara-san… ¿cómo van las cosas en la sociedad de almas?**_

 _ **Bueno Abarai-san, ya el 4° escuadrón en conjunto con el de investigación y desarrollo crearon el Kido con el que sellaran a Aizen.**_

 _ **Entiendo, ¿y Ishida?**_

 _ **De él no he sabido mucho, al parecer aun entrena para dominar su Bankai_ respondió este tapando su boca con el abanico.**_

 _ **Aun entrena su Bankai eh… ¿está bien si vamos a verlo?**_

 _ **Mmm, no creo que haya problema alguno, pero solo será por hoy… no podemos dejar desprotegida a la ciudad Karakura_ esta vez se puso serio.**_

 _ **Avisaré a Kurotsuchi-taicho que irán, avísenle a los que van a llevarse.**_

 _ **Hai, vamos sado avisémosle a Inoue y a Rukia_ ambos salieron corriendo en busca de sus amigas para ir a ver los progresos de Ishida…**_

 _ **En el sitio de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Tu resistencia me sorprende Ishida-sama_ era Nemu que aún se encontraba con Ishida.**_

 _ **Si, la prueba con Aku Shihari fue intensa, pero sobreviví a esa semana… entonces me quedé aquí más tiempo para poder controlar un poco mi Bankai, pero aún me falta mucho_ Ishida estaba sentado.**_

 _ **Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar Nemu-san_ durante el trascurso del tiempo en el que Ishida estuvo entrenando, Nemu le enseño sobre las sociedad de almas, su cultura, Kido y otras cosas a petición del mismo Ishida.**_

 _ **No se preocupe.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Por qué accediste a ese favor?_ le preguntó Ishida ya que le parecía curioso.**_

 _ **¿Ah?_ ella lo miró confusa.**_

 _ **No estaba dentro de tus obligaciones verdad, prácticamente después de despertar mi Bankai tú deberías haberte ido, pero te quedaste a ayudarme.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es…_ ella se levantó y se acercó a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿q-que pasa?_ Ishida estaba un poco incómodo ella se acercó demasiado.**_

 _ **Ishida-sama… yo_ ella se sentó al lado de Ishida, parecía estar algo apenada cosa extraña viendo su forma de ser.**_

 _ **Oye, estas bi-**_

 _ **Aquí comienza, salten hasta el segundo gran espacio**_

 _ **Los que quieran omitirlo, y gracias a los que lo leyeron…**_

 _ **Ishida intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Nemu que se pegaron a los suyos.**_

… _ **_ Ishida no sabía cómo reaccionar, primero pensó en desapartarla pero se dio cuenta de que aquello había empezado a… gustarle, en ese momento por falta de aire ambos se separaron un momento, y se miraron fijamente.**_

 _ **Usted… usted me gusta Ishida-sama_ estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ishida y aunque no se daba cuenta en el fondo Ishida sentía algo por ella, por eso no dudo.**_

 _ **No tardaron mucho viéndose, ambos retomaron su beso esta vez con más pasión y deseo, ya que Ishida también ponía de su parte esta vez, sus lenguas jugaban y exploraban cada centímetro de la boca de ambos.**_

 _ **Se separaban en cortos periodos para tomar aire y luego volvían a besarse con más pasión todavía. Ishida le empezó a quitar el kimono a Nemu, y esta correspondía haciendo lo mismo a Ishida.**_

 _ **Nemu solo quedó cubierta por su sujetador y sus bragas, Ishida se colocó en su espalda y empezó a chupar su cuello causándole una corriente de ricas sensaciones a Nemu, luego empezó a jugar con sus senos por encima del sujetador.**_

 _ **Agh, Ishida-sama_ ella gemía mientras se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que estaba teniendo, Ishida le quitó el sujetador para poder tocar sus senos con mayor libertad, los manoseaba y apretaba sus pezones que estaban duros del placer que estaba sintiendo.**_

 _ **Ishida bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Nemu, la cual estaba muy mojada. Y empezó a acariciar su vagina por encima de sus bragas.**_

 _ **¡Ah!_ ella soltó un fuerte gemido.**_

 _ **¿Te gusta Nemu-san?_ le preguntó apartando las bragas y metiendo sus dedos en la vagina de ella.**_

 _ **H-hai, ¡ah!… se siente muy bien_ ella lo decía con pena, las caricias de Ishida le habían causado un orgasmo.**_

 _ **Ella volteó para poder besar de nuevo a Ishida, el cual correspondió al beso, Nemu con una de sus manos libres tomo a Ishida por la cabeza para no separarse y disfrutar aquel momento.**_

 _ **p-por favor Ishida-sama, ha-hágame suya_ Ishida no hizo esperar más a Nemu, la tomo por la cintura y la colocó en el suelo delicadamente, le terminó de sacar las bragas y la contemplo completamente desnuda.**_

 _ **Nemu-san… eres muy hermosa_ Ishida la veía como si estuviera viendo a una presa.**_

 _ **n-no diga eso, por favor_ le daba mucha pena, Ishida se quitó la parte de debajo de su atuendo liberando su miembro erecto de su prisión y le abrió un poco las piernas a Nemu.**_

 _ **Nemu se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que el miembro de Ishida era grande.**_

 _ **Por favor,,, se amable_ le susurró esta, Ishida asintió, y empezó a introducir su pene poco a poco en la mojada vagina de neme, poco a poco para evitar que le doliera mucho.**_

 _ **De repente Ishida se tomó con una barrera que marcaba la virginidad de la Shinigami, aplicó un poco de fuerza.**_

 _ **Agh…_ ella empezó a abrazar y aruñar la espalda de Ishida mientras trataba de soportar el dolor, Ishida empujó una vez y atravesó el himen de Nemu.**_

¿Estás bien?_ preguntó preocupado.

H-hai, continúe por favor_ Ishida comenzó a moverse lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y Nemu empezó a sentir un enorme placer.

Ah, ah_ Nemu estaba muy excitada y abrasaba a Ishida fuertemente, por otra parte Ishida la embestía con más fuerza y velocidad haciéndola sentir una rica sensación.

I-Ishida-sama, c-creo que voy a…_ ella estaba a punto de venirse.

S-sí, yo también.

Ishida aumentó su vaivén, estando a escasos segundos del clímax. Ishida pensó en sacársela por temor a dejarla embarazada pero ella aprisionó sus caderas con sus piernas para evitar que Ishida se la sacara.

En ese momento Ishida le dio un empuje fuerte metiéndosela hasta lo más profundo de su vientre y se vino dentro de ella, causándole un enorme orgasmo que la sacudió.

¡Ah!_ ambos gritaron por el orgasmo que ambos habían tenido, Ishida por el cansancio calló rendido en el pecho de ella.

Ishida-sama…_ ella acarició el cabello del pelinegro mientras le sonreía.

Trascurrió una hora después de eso.

Ishida estaba despertando, había dormido un poco solamente ya que estaba cansado, se levantó desorientado vio a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, entonces se dio cuenta.

e-estoy desnudo…_ volteó a buscar su ropa y vio a su lado el cuerpo desnudo de Nemu.

Así que de verdad pasó… eso me da mucho a que pensar_ Ishida se levantó y se vistió, además vistió a Nemu aprovechando que estaba dormida "el hecho de que esté dormida todavía, indica que estuvo viendo a Ishida un buen rato" y se puso a verla mientras esta aun dormía.

"es adorable... aunque da miedo en ciertas ocasiones" Ishida la veía recordando aquellos momentos en los que ella lo ayudo…

"el antídoto cuando luché contra Kurotsuchi, el guante Quincy, ahora supervisaste mi entrenamiento y ayudaste a mejorar… gracias"

Nemu empezó a despertar.

Ishida-sama_ esta se despertó y se dio cuenta que Ishida la miraba.

Hubieras dormido un poco más_ Ishida la ayudó a levantarse.

Ella veía al suelo intentando evitar el contacto visual.

No te preocupes, no estoy molesto_ Ishida el tomo por el hombro.

Es-es que…_ trataba de entonar las palabras pero no le salían.

Usted siempre me atrajo, desde que nos conocimos en aquella batalla que tuvo contra Mayuri-sama_ ella soltaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En aquel momento no hubiera dudado en acabarlo si Mayuri-sama me lo hubiera pedido, pero usted se preocupó por mí a pesar de que éramos enemigos e incluso se enfureció cuando Mayuri-sama me cortó intentando matarlo a usted… también me di cuenta de que era algo que usted hubiera hecho por cualquiera pero, para mí que eran la primera vez que se preocupaban por mí me, me… me hizo muy feliz…

Ella sonrió al decir lo último.

Entiendo eso… yo me siento así también, no sé porque no me di cuenta antes de eso Nemu-san, creo que fue porque nunca había tenido ese sentimiento y no esperaba tenerlo hacia un Shinigami pero supongo que al final nadie controla lo que siente su corazón.

Hai_ respondió ella sonrientemente en parte por sus sentimientos correspondido.

Aunque esta relación será difícil_ Ishida hacía referencia a Kurotsuchi con mucha seriedad.

Dudo mucho que esto le importe a Mayuri-sama, creo que ni me escucharía si se lo digo Ishida-sama_ ella se acercó y recostó su cabeza del hombro de Ishida, e Ishida correspondió recostando su cabeza a la cabeza de Nemu.

Aunque creo que empezamos muy rápido, ¿no crees?

Bueno aquella vez en hueco mundo me di cuenta que mis pechos le gustaban así que quería saber si el resto de mi cuerpo también causaba el mismo efecto… experimento completo_ esto lo dijo separándose un poco y levantando el pulgar en alto, sin poner expresión es su rostro cosa que le lo hacía ver más extraño de lo que ya era.

n-no lo digas así por favor_ Ishida le caía una gran gota por la cabeza al verla así, aunque también le daba algo de gracia.

Ambos se vieron fijamente durante un momento y de nuevo juntaron sus labios en un gran beso que expresaba a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos, pero en ese momento pasó algo que Ishida no se esperaba.

Oye Ishi-… ¿pero qué haces hombre?_ era Rengi, y compañía.

A-Abarai…_ Ishida se quedó en Shock

Oh, eso no lo esperaba_ dijo Orihime sonriendo pícaramente.

Atrapado_ fue lo único que agregó Sado.

Al parecer despertar tu Bankai no fue lo único que te mantenía entretenido Ishida-san_ Urahara tapaba su rostro con su abanico mientras sonreía.

Todos empezaron a comentar el asunto mientras se acercaban a Ishida.

C-cállense_ les gritaba un apenado Ishida que amenazaba con matarlos a todos "cosa que no es común en el por cierto"

Por otro lado Nemu estaba indiferente ya que no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, y Rukia al verlos recordaba los momentos que pasó con Ichigo y como extrañaba esos ratos.

"parece que todo avanza ¿no lo crees?… Ichigo"

En hueco mundo, esa misma tarde.

¿Cómo te sientes Ying?_ Aizen había terminado con el experimento.

Como me siento... se podría decir que bien Aizen-sama.

Eso está bien, levántate… has renacido de nuevo 1° espada Murasame Ying.

Ying se levantó y en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, Duda, Ira, Miedo… nada, parecía que su rostro desprendía el vacío que era en ese momento su alma, al parecer el rastro de Ichigo que había empezado a recordar a Rukia… había desaparecido en el Hogyoku.

Hai, ¿cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento Aizen-sama?

Creo que hicimos esperar mucho a la sociedad de almas Ying… avisa al resto del ejército, la guerra empezará en tres días.

Hai, me parece un buen plan, ¿eso es todo?

Parece que mejoró tu perspicacia… también enviaré un mensaje a la sociedad de almas con la misma información, atacaré el mundo humano y luego de aniquilarlos allí atacaremos el palacio del rey espíritu y destruiré la existencia misma… al final crearé algo nuevo desde cero, no vale la pena que esta dimensión siga existiendo con todos los errores que tiene.

¿Crear un mundo perfecto Aizen-sama?

Si, un mundo perfecto, el actual está tan vacío que ni Tsukuyomi ni Amateratsu nos prestan atención… eso acabará, ve ahora Ying, es la hora de actuar.

¡Hai!_ Ying se retiró y fue a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Hmhmhm, parece que todo está cayendo en su lugar… ahora sociedad de almas y mundo humano, permítanme enseñarles_ caminó hacia un monitor cercano que tenía la imagen del Seireitei y el mundo real, entonces levantó su mano en señal de dominación.

Lo oscuro y sombrío que será su futuro.

Hmhmhmhm… hahahaha.

En el mundo real.

Al día siguiente…

Al parecer está listo, no hay garantía de que funcione Kuchiki-san… podría ser muy arriesgado.

Por eso es que funcionará_ respondió Rukia decidida, Urahara le sonrió.

Bien ahora solo falta la Tensa Zangetsu de Kurosaki-san, lo que debes hacer es…_ de repente un denso y oscuro reiatsu se sintió en toda Karakura.

Este reiatsu es de… ¿Ichigo?

"que significa esto su reiatsu es diferente al que había sentido antes, ahora se percibe como si fuera más peligroso de lo que nunca fue"

Kuchiki-san debemos ir_ Urahara se levantó y con su bastón sacó a Rukia de su gigai.

P-pero falta Tensa Zangetsu_ Rukia estaba confundida.

Olvida eso por el momento, la guerra se supone que no ha comenzado… debemos ver qué pasa.

Todos fueron a donde se percibía ese poderoso reiatsu el cual pertenecía a Ying y a otra persona que se encontraba con él.

Minutos antes de la llegada de

Los protectores del mundo real.

No era necesario que me acompañases_ Ying reprochaba a el que lo había seguido.

No sea así Murasame-sama, quería ver el mundo real_ el hizo un berrinche, era un niño de más o menos 11 años, de cabello verde y una máscara rota que asemejaba una ballena, obviamente tenía el mismo uniforme de los espadas.

Parece ser que no solo eres un niño en apariencia, también en mentalidad_ estas palabras las dijo con una expresión muy fría.

¿Oye, a quien le dices niño?_ gritaba molesto armando un berrinche aún mayor.

Itsuyi tranquilízate, nuestros enemigos llegaron_ Ying vio relajadamente como llegaban todos.

Todos llegaron al lugar.

¿A qué has venido espada?_ Ukitake no tardo nada en preguntar.

Tan perspicaz como siempre Ukitake Jushiro, Aizen-sama les envía un mensaje…

¿Y cuál es? Preguntó Rengi.

La guerra… comenzará en tres días_ le declaración de guerra deja perplejos a todos.

Entiendo así que Aizen se cansó de esperar_ insinuó Toshiro.

Simplemente alargar su vida unos meses dejó de tener sentido para Aizen-sama Shinigamis_ habló Itsuyi esta vez.

¿Quién es ese niño?_ el comentario de Sado no pasó desapercibido.

¿A quién llamas niño grandulón? Yo soy un espada, espada_ Itsuyi recogió su manga y dejó ver un número.

No, puedo creerlo… ¿ese niño es un espada?

Así es, yo soy la séptima espada Itsuyi Gejliard_ el mismo se presentó.

La destrucción se acerca para ustedes Shinigamis, les aseguro que no podrán hacer nada contra nuestro ejército.

Ying veía fijamente a Ukitake, por otro lado Rukia se había dado cuenta de que el corazón de Ying no estaba buscándola, era como si sus sentimientos hubiesen desaparecido.

Ya te diste cuenta Kuchiki-san… el rostro de Kurosaki-san no muestra expresión alguna.

No puede ser_ Rukia estaba muy preocupada.

Así es, así es Shinigamis. Van a morir todos_ Itsuyi se burlaba de ellos mientras les sacaba la lengua.

Yo solo tengo un mensaje para Aizen, Murasame Ying.

Su soberbia será lo que termine haciéndolo fracasar_ le advirtió Ukitake.

Hm, no te das cuenta Ukitake Jushiro, los que pecan de soberbios son ustedes al creer que algo tan insignificante como eso detendrá a un dios.

Esta advertencia hizo sudar a todos los presentes.

Nos retiramos Itsuyi_ Ying abrió la garganta detrás de él.

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? No es justo_ reprochaba pero Ying lo metió a la garganta.

Ichigo_ Rukia no lo gritó pero lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara.

Ying no respondió ni pareció reaccionar a ese nombre, mientras se iba volteo hacia ellos.

Observen Shinigamis_ Ying hacía referencia a las nubes de lluvia que estaban cubriendo el firmamento.

Quedan advertidos, la sombra de la muerte está cayendo sobre ustedes y su extinción es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Tras estas palabras Ying entro en la garganta.

Rukia lo veía irse.

"¿de verdad todo está perdido...?" ella pensaba desesperadamente, entonces recordó.

"no, él debe recordarme, aunque su mente y rostro estén vacíos estoy segura de que en alguna parte de su corazón el aún me recuerda, y a todos" en se momento ella gritó en su mente.

"¡ICHIGOOOO!" al principio pareció no funcionar pero cuando la garganta estaba a punto de cerrarse Rukia se dio cuenta de que por un segundo… el volteo a verla.

Ichigo…_ lo dijo en el mundo real, pero la garganta ya se había cerrado.

Ying e Itsuyi, de camino a hueco mundo.

A esos Shinigamis les espera una muerte horrible e inevitable ¿verdad Murasame-sama?...

¿Murasame-sama?_ Ying no le prestaba atención parecía estar pensando algo pero con la expresión tan vacía que tenía era difícil de creer.

Pero ya estaba hecho, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar y las sombras de Aizen de nuevo empezaban a cubrir todos los mundos con la batalla más sangrienta que hayan vivido.

Debes prepararte Itsuyi_ esta vez sí lo vio cuando le habló.

¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La advertencia que les di fue para hacer que dudaran de sí mismos, pero subestimarlos puede llevarnos a la muerte… y nosotros no debemos darnos el lujo de caer_ Itsuyi vio la seriedad de Ying.

Hai, Murasame-sama_ ambos regresaron caminando hacia hueco mundo, pero había algo que Ying no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

"parece que eres más especial de lo que creí Kuchiki Rukia, aun después de lo que hizo Aizen-sama… aún sigo escuchando tu voz, creo que te visitaré antes de que esta guerra empiece para dejar algo bien claro"

Ying, aun podía oír la voz de Rukia pero parece que eso esta vez no sería un impedimento para el… ahora él podía destruirlos sin remordimiento… o eso creía él.

Fin del capítulo.

No puedo creerlo, casi dos semanas sin subir un capitulo,

Inamisible, inaceptable. No se preocupen me di un par de golpe

Antes de empezar a escribir el capítulo, por ustedes por que los

Quiero… en fin la tardanza se debe a que he estado ocupado con el

Estudio, el trabajo y otras cosas… pero en fin para que aburrirlos

Con mi historia si no les va a importar T-T "estoy solo" (Fubuki: ¿sabes que no les importa lo que te pase verdad?)

Cállate, déjame con mis asuntos Fubuki

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por favor

Dejen sus comentarios, críticas y consejos que me motivan a

…Seguir escribiendo, gracias sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa =D…


	9. Capítulo 8: El Fin Del Camino 1 Parte

_Hola a partir de este capítulo empieza la guerra la cual será_

 _Dividida en varias partes, esta es la primera… no sé cuantas_

 _Serán en total, pero bueno. A cierto se acerca el capítulo del_

 _Flash back donde convierten a Ichigo en Vasto Lorde así que_

 _Los que estén interesados estén al pendiente… sin más que contar_

 _Capítulo 8: El Fin Del Camino 1° Parte:_

" _Lazos Inquebrantables"_

 _Horas después de la declaración de guerra por parte de los arrancar, todos en el mundo real quedaron preocupados._

 _Aizen atacará en 3 días, eso no me gusta_ decía Toshiro que se encontraba con Rengi, Rukia, Urahara, Sado, Orihime y Byakuya en casa de Urahara… Ukitake había partido al Seireitei a informar a Kyoraku de lo que pasaría en tres días._

 _Eso ya no importa_ Byakuya se dirigió a todos levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

 _Ni-sama…_

 _Si la guerra estallará en tres días solo debemos estar preparados y cuando comience exterminar las fuerzas enemigas con todo nuestro poder_ al decir estas palabras Byakuya salió de la habitación, en eso Rengi tomó la palabra._

 _Bueno lo que dice Kuchiki-taicho es cierto, ahora debemos esperar el retorno de Ishida que es una pieza clave para la protección del mundo real_ Toshiro asintió a las palabras de Rengi._

 _Enviaré un mensaje al escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo para que Kurotsuchi mande a Ishida Uryu de vuelta_ Toshiro sacó su teléfono y salió de la habitación para hablar con más calma._

 _Otra cosa… Kuchiki-san_ Urahara miro a Rukia._

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _El Kurosaki-san que vimos hoy era muy diferente al de siempre… es muy probable que Aizen le haya hecho algo._

 _Si, su mirada esta vez desprendía una frialdad que no había experimentado antes… ¿Qué será?_

 _Etto… puedo decir algo_ Orihime intervino._

 _Si, ¿qué sucede Inoue?_

 _Esa expresión y comportamiento que tenía Kurosaki-kun ya lo había visto antes en otro arrancar_ Inoue se agarraba el pecho con las manos tan solo por recordarlo._

 _¿A quién te refieres Inoue? _ preguntó sado levantándose de su lugar._

 _El anterior 4° espada del ejercito de Aizen… Ulquiorra Shiffar_ todos quedaron atónitos._

 _¿Espera, pero como es que Ichigo tiene ahora su personalidad? _ Preguntó Rengi exaltado._

 _No lo se_

 _Maldición, esto es confuso_ Rengi volvió a su sitio._

 _Ahora que lo dicen es posible que Aizen haya tomado la personalidad de ese espada y la haya metido en la mente de Kurosaki-san para remplazar la que ya había perdido… esto lo habrá echo para que no dude en matarnos a todos, incluyéndote a ti Kuchiki-san_ Rukia bajó la mirada._

 _Sí, pero aun quiero intentarlo, no puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada… debemos usar nuestra estrategia._

 _¿Y si no funciona? _ Urahara la miró muy fríamente cuando le preguntó eso._

 _Entonces lo enfrentaré y me sacrificaré para que lo destruyan_ todos la miraron cuando soltó aquellas palabras._

 _Pero, Rukia…_

 _No hay peros Rengi… esa es mi misión_ ella estaba decidida, y ante esta determinación Urahara sonreía._

 _Con esas esperanzas, es posible que funcione… parece que no todo está perdido_ Rukia asintió sonriendo ante las palabras de Urahara._

 _Bueno debemos preparar todo_ Urahara se levantó de su puesto y salió por la puerta._

" _si esto no funciona… vamos a perecer en esa batalla" Urahara iba con una expresión muy seria, pero trataba de pensar._

 _Sabes si lo que tratas es de aparentar calma simplemente este el tonto como normalmente lo haces_ Yoruichi apareció de la nada y estaba cruzada de brazos contra la pared._

 _Urahara la vio y le sonrió sin decirle nada._

 _En hueco mundo._

 _Buen trabajo Ying, ahora solo debemos esperar esos tres días… y atacaremos la sociedad de almas_ Aizen se encontraba sentado en su trono y a su alrededor se encontraban los otros 9 espadas._

 _Ya era hora, por fin aplastaremos a eso perros de los Shinigamis_ de las sombras apareció un hombre que aparentaba unos 35 a 40 años, pelo negro, vestimenta muy similar a la de los demás, pero sin mangas, sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda "al parecer era ciego" y su máscara era muy similar al rostro quebrado de un demonio en su hombro tenía un 3, eso significaba que era la 3° espada._

 _Krirmil_ Ying lo miro por un momento._

 _Tu tuviste tu momento de diversión Murasame, ahora ellos son míos_ él lo miro con una gran sonrisa._

 _Me retiro Aizen-sama hay algo que debo de hacer antes de la batalla._

 _Entiendo, debe de ser algo importante… puedes ir Ying. Queridos espadas prepárense porque en tres días vamos a atacar el Seireitei._

 _¡Hai! _ gritaron todos y Ying se fue de la habitación._

" _creo que iré en unas horas cuando te descuides Kuchiki Rukia" Ying hizo desaparecer su reiatsu por completo y abrió una garganta para ir al mundo real._

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _Entiendo, debo de regresar lo más pronto posible entonces_ un mensajero le hizo saber a Ishida lo que había ocurrido en el mundo real._

 _Nemu-san tengo que irme, ¿puedes encargarte del resto?_

 _Hai Ishida-sama_ Ishida se empezó a marchar de aquel campo de entrenamiento._

 _Ishida-sama_ Nemu lo llamó antes de que él se fuera._

 _¿Si, que sucede? _ Nemu lo miró a los ojos._

 _No muera por favor_ Ishida la vio un poco sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió._

 _Lo sé, y no te preocupes regresaré con vida… te lo prometo_ ante estas palabras Nemu llevó sus manos a su pecho._

 _Ishida fue directo al Senkaimon para regresar inmediatamente._

 _Varios minutos pasaron e Ishida llegó al Senkaimon._

 _Ah, Ishida-kun_ lo recibió Ukitake._

 _Ukitake-san, ya está todo listo_ Ishida iba a volver con Ukitake._

 _Si, vamos_ ambos pasaron por la puesta y entraron al Dangai para regresar al mundo real._

 _En la tienda de Urahara._

 _Deberías ir a descansar Abarai, al tercer día ya no tendrás esa oportunidad, a este punto ya no sirve de nada entrenar… solo obtendremos resultados negativos_ Rengi hizo caso al consejo de Toshiro, y en ese momento apareció Rukia._

 _Oye Rengi, me voy… nos vemos Hitsugaya-taicho._

 _Si, ve con cuidado Rukia_ Toshiro simplemente se limitó a despedirse con la mano._

 _Ya era medianoche y Rukia estaba regresando a casa de Isshin ya que él también tenía planeado participar en la guerra y tenía que saber lo que pasaba._

" _esta será la batalla más difícil que hemos enfrentado, espero que funcione… no tiene que funcionar, Aizen no puede salirse con la suya"_

 _Rukia caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

 _Que descuidada Kuchiki Rukia…_

 _¿Que? _ Rukia volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Ying._

 _I-Ichigo_ ella no sabía qué hacer._

" _que descuidada fui, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta que me estaba siguiendo?" Rukia trataba de ver los acontecimientos._

 _Es imposible que me hubieras detectado_ él había leído los pensamientos de Rukia._

 _Así que todavía escuchar mis pensamientos…_

 _Si, al igual que tú todavía escuchas los míos, Kuchiki Rukia… pero no tienes nada para escuchar ahora ¿o sí? _ Ying empezó a caminar hacia ella._

 _Estaban prácticamente a centímetros uno del otro._

 _¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? _ le preguntó Rukia muy nerviosa._

 _No, para eso vine a declararles la guerra tú al igual que tus amigos morirán en la tarde de mañana._

 _¿Qué?... ¿no eran 3 días?_

 _Así es, esos tres días comenzaron la mañana de ayer y culminan en la tarde de mañana. Les di tres días, pero no eran 72 horas exactas._

 _Entiendo, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí a decirme eso_ Rukia estaba a punto de sacar su Gikon para convertirse en Shinigami y poder pelear, pero las palabras de Ying lo cambiaron todo._

 _Caja Negation…_ Ying levantó el puño y dejo flotando un cristal negro en el espacio entre él y Rukia._

 _Pero que-_ hasta allí llegaron las palabras de Rukia en el mundo real el resplandor negro de la Caja Negation envolvió y tele trasportó a ambos otra dimensión._

 _Es esto_ terminó de decir las palabras, pero ya estaban en la dimensión de la Caja Negation._

 _¿Sorprendida?_

 _¿Qué es este lugar? _ Rukia miraba a los alrededores de aquel sitio._

 _Esto es una dimensión creada por la Caja Negation que nos dio Aizen-sama, se supone que se creó para castigar a los arrancar menores a nosotros, pero en nuestro caso yo que soy un espada y tú que posees un poder comparable al de un capitán, no durará lo mismo._

 _¿Caja Negation?... "este mismo sistema creó aquella dimensión a la que fui llevada"_

 _Ying la vio y luego empezó a caminar hacia atrás a lo que parecía un acantilado "cosa extraña ya que la dimensión estaba rodeada por la oscuridad, pero todo se veía claro"_

 _Estaremos aquí varias horas hasta que colapse._

 _Si eso es así ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Si no ibas a matarme ¿qué planeas Ichigo? _ Rukia empezó a seguirlo._

 _No planeo nada simplemente te traje aquí para ver algo._

 _¿Algo? _ Rukia estaba confundida, de repente Ying se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a mirarla._

 _Eres la primera persona que a echo que dude, nunca con otros Hollows, arrancar y espadas había dudado en matar… pero tú, el tan solo levantar mi espada contra ti hace que mi voluntad vacile y yo piense que estoy cometiendo un error._

 _Ichigo…_

 _No me llames por ese nombre, incluso si yo en el pasado fui un ser vivo al cual conociste, eso no importa a estas alturas._

 _No, claro que importa… no deberías estar del lado de Aizen, él fue el que te quitó la vida y te arrebató de mi lado Ichigo._

 _Aunque eso haya sido así, yo no tengo recuerdos de eso, a mis ojos eso nunca sucedió y si mis ojos no lo pueden verlo no existe para mí_ Ying subió la mirada hacia el cielo._

 _Eso no es cierto, si no lo sintieras en tu corazón no sufrirías cada vez que nos encontramos, tampoco hubieras dudado en matarme en todas aquellas ocasiones y sobretodo..._ ella se acercó a Ying._

 _¿Sobretodo que? _ preguntó Ying bajando la mirada, viendo a Rukia directamente a los ojos. Ambos poco a poco se fueron acercando, Rukia poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de este hasta ambos unieron sus labios en un beso en el cual Rukia había puesto todos sus sentimientos. Ambos se estaban besando con pasión y deseo, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y en ese breve lapso de tiempo Rukia aprovechó para responder su pregunta._

 _Si no lo sintieras no hubieras correspondido mi beso en aquel momento al igual que lo correspondes ahora_ Ying no dijo nada, simplemente tomo a Rukia por los brazos y empezó a besarla de nuevo esta vez con más pasión, este rozaba su lengua con los labios de Rukia como intentando entrar en la boca de esta la cual no tardó en permitírselo, lo que hizo que las lenguas de ambos empezaran una lucha en la boca del otro._

 _Ying instintivamente comenzó a desprender a Rukia de las ropas que llevaba y esta respondió quitándole a en la parte superior del traje que llevaba, Rukia quedó en ropa interior e Ying con el pantalón puesto._

 _Ying se separó un poco de Rukia para poder verla, ese cuerpo que se veía tan frágil y delicado… él no sabía el por qué, pero lo deseaba._

 _Él tomó a Rukia por la cintura, mientras con una masajeaba uno de los pechos de esta por encima del su sujetador, pero eso bastaba para excitar a Rukia, ella gemía descontroladamente al tacto que Ying le daba, pero sus gemidos fueron callados ya que su boca estaba de nuevo ocupada por los labios de Ying._

 _La temperatura de ambos empezaba a aumentar, mientras que las manos de Ying destrozaron el sujetador de Rukia y empezó a masajear sus pechos con sus manos y también apretaba los pezones de la Shinigami._

" _E-es demasiado, ¡ah! …" _ su corazón estaba a mil, no podía resistir soltar gemidos descontroladamente._

 _Rukia, para no quedarse atrás llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de Ying y empezó a masajear su miembro por encima del pantalón._

 _Ying se separó de los labios de Rukia y bajo hasta los senos de esta, los cuales empezó a lamer, besar y apretar… también de vez en cuando lamía y mordía los pezones de la Shinigami haciendo que si mente se quedara en blanco._

 _¡Ahh! _ ella gritaba ya que el placer era demasiado, Ying bajó su mano derecha hacia la vagina ya muy húmeda de Rukia, y le quitó las bragas que traía Rukia, las cuales tenían la imagen de Chappy el conejo que tanto adoraba Rukia "cosa extraña le quitó las braguitas con tranquilidad, pero desgarro su sujetador"_

 _¿Y esto que es? _ Ying veía la imagen tratando de buscarle la lógica._

 _I-idiota, no te detengas_ Rukia le quito las bragas u las hizo a un lado, luego acostó a Ying en el suelo y le bajó el pantalón liberando su erecto miembro… Rukia se acomodó de tal forma que quedaron en posición 69, ella tomo el pene de Ying y empezó a degustarlo, con su lengua recorría la base y subía hasta la punta hasta que lo engulló por completo._

 _Tch…_ Ying no pudo evitar jadear ya que la sensación era grandiosa. Rukia subía y bajaba violentamente tratando de disfrutar todo lo que pudiera, Ying empezó a hacer lo mismo a Rukia separó los labios vaginales de Rukia y empezó a introducir su lengua en la intimidad de Rukia._

 _¡Ah! _ gritó de la impresión, pero luego continuo en lo suyo, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Rukia tuvo su primer orgasmo ambos eyacularon en la boca del otro._

 _Ambos tragaron como pudieron y se separaron por un momento, los dos jadeaban, pero aun no terminaban, el pene de Ying aún estaba erecto y Rukia aun quería más._

 _Tomó el pene de Ying y empezó a frotárselo contra su húmeda vagina, le gustaba, pero no aguantó más y lo introdujo en su vagina._

 _Rukia quedó sentada en el miembro de Ying y empezó a cabalgarlo a gran velocidad, Ying el tomo de la cintura y aumentó aún más la velocidad de las embestidas._

 _s-se siente muy bien_ Rukia ya había tenido un segundo orgasmo, Ying la recostó y se colocó encima de ella y aumentó las embestidas._

 _¡Aahhh! _ ambos estaban llegando al clímax, en ese momento Ying besó a Rukia y se corrió dentro de ella, el sentir la venida de Ying dentro de ella la hizo tener el orgasmo más estremecedor de su vida._

 _El calló cansado al lado de ella, y en ese instante ella se acomodó al lado de él y se recostó sobre su pecho._

 _Ichigo… esperé mucho para estar contigo de nuevo_ le dijo quedándose dormida en el pecho de Ying._

 _En ese momento Ying sin saber por qué, empezó a sobar el cabello de la Shinigami con su mano izquierda._

" _este sentimiento… me siento bien a pesar que no debería sentir algo siquiera en este momento" Ying tomo su chaqueta con su mano libre y la colocó para que los cubriera de la cintura para abajo ya que en aquella dimensión comenzaba a hacer frío y también se quedó dormido con Rukia._

 _En la tienda de Urahara._

 _¿Cómo te sientes después del entrenamiento exhaustivo Ishida-san? _ Ishida se encontraba de regreso y estaba conversando con Urahara._

 _Genial, aunque creo que podía haber mejorado un poco más_ Urahara encontraba bastante gracioso ese comentario._

 _Ese es el espíritu, pero cambiando de tema Ishida-san_ en ese momento Urahara tomo un temple más serio._

 _¿Creo que sabes lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte verdad?_

 _Si_ Ishida puso su espada en sus piernas._

 _Necesito que me cuentes sobre tu Bankai Ishida-san_ Ishida lo vio seriamente._

 _Si… por dónde empezar_ Ishida pasó hasta las 8:00am hablando con Urahara._

 _Le contó todo lo que sucedió en su entrenamiento "claro a excepción de Nemu-san" y lo referente a su Bankai._

 _Entiendo, bueno vete a descansa tú también_ Ishida asintió y se dispuso a marcharse._

 _A una cosa Ishida-san_ los 4 ojos volteo._

 _Toma_ Urahara le lanzó un objeto el cual Ishida recibió tranquilamente._

 _Este es el pase de Shinigami de Kurosaki_ Ishida lo veía._

 _Si, llévatelo para que puedas convertirte en Shinigami para el día de la batalla, aprovecha de hablar con tus amigos del instituto, tu familia etc. Hazlo ahora antes de que todo comienza ya que es posible que tú y el resto puedan hacerlo después_ Ishida asintió y se retiró._

" _ya no hay retorno, pronto se desatará el infierno" pensaba Ishida mientras se dirigía a su casa._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar, y cuando entro se encontró a su papá._

 _Padre_ Ishida lo encaro._

 _Regresaste Uryu… ¿dime que eres en este momento? _ Ryuken lo veía seriamente esperando una respuesta._

 _Que no es obvio_ estas palabras sorprendieron a Ryuken._

 _Soy un Quincy que adquirió poderes de Shinigami… solo eso_ ante esta respuesta Ryuken sonrió._

 _¿Supongo que sin importar lo que te diga vas a luchar en esa guerra verdad? _ Ishida asintió ante esa pregunta._

 _Entiendo_ en ese momento Ryuken se dio la vuelta y se retiró, Ishida tampoco dijo nada más, con eso ya había dicho todo._

 _Ahora supongo que debo avisarles a Arisawa-san y compañía… "creo que no les alegrará lo que tengo que decirles, pero a este punto no puedo asegurarles que vamos a obtener la victoria en esta guerra"_

" _me disculpo de antemano, creo que he repetido la palabra guerra como 100 veces en este capítulo XD"_

 _En la Caja Negation._

 _Rukia empezaba a despertar, pero sentía una mano sobre su cabello._

 _¿Ya despertaste? _ Rukia tiro la mirada hacia arriba y vio que Ying estaba despierto y la miraba fijamente, pero sin expresión alguna._

 _¿p-porque me estas mirando? _ preguntaba Rukia nerviosa._

 _No lo sé_ respondía vagamente, Rukia lo veía… ambos aún estaban sin ropa y en ese espacio._

 _Ya es hora_ Ying puso a Rukia a un lado._

 _Deberías vestirte Kuchiki Rukia._

 _Ying y Rukia se vistieron._

 _La dimensión pronto colapsará y regresaremos al mundo real._

 _Oye Ichigo, ¿no cambiaras de opinión con respecto a esto verdad?_

 _Exacto, ustedes serán exterminados el día de mañana Shinigamis_ le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos._

 _Entiendo… aun así sé que te traeré de vuelta_ Rukia le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a él._

 _Puedes hacer lo que quieras… una última cosa_ Rukia quedo frente a Ying._

 _La razón por la que te traje aquí fue… porque quería verte una vez antes de que definitivamente seamos enemigos en nuestra batalla a muerte_ Rukia abrió los ojos a mas no poder, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _Ying puso su mano izquierda en su rostro y se acercó a su rostro, ambos se dieron un beso el cual fue fortuito. Ying separó sus labios de los de ella, las emociones eran tantas que habían hecho llorar a Rukia._

 _Ichigo…_ Ying pego su frente con la de ella y le dijo._

 _Adiós… Rukia_ al decirle esto la dimensión colapsó y Rukia apareció sola en el mundo real. Aun le dolieron las últimas palabras de Ying, pero recuperó su compostura._

 _Ella se dirigió a la casa de los Kurosaki, necesitaba descansar después de lo ocurrido._

" _voy a rescatarte no importa lo que suceda, me oíste… Ichigo"_

 _Si… te oí_ dijo para sí mismo Ying desde hueco mundo recuperando su inexpresivo rostro._

 _Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche._

" _Rukia ocultó el encuentro que tuvo con Ying,_

 _Ella sentía al igual que la vez anterior que debía hacerlo"_

 _Todos se reunieron en casa de Urahara, Ukitake iba a informarles a todos lo que sería la defensa de la sociedad de almas._

 _Y así está la cosa, si atacan estaremos preparados_ Ukitake se levantó de su asiento._

 _Es probable que la mayor parte del ejército sea enviado a la sociedad de almas, así que estaremos nosotros para exterminar a los arrancar que manden hacia acá y luego deberemos apoyar a la sociedad de almas_ explicó Byakuya, todos asintieron._

 _Otra cosa, traten de elegir bien a su enemigo, no arremetan sin saber… esto va para Sado e Inoue_ advirtió Rengi._

 _Sado asintió, y Orihime movía de arriba a abajo la cabeza sacando la lengua._

 _Tú también Rukia, si aparece Ichigo déjaselo a Ukitake-taicho o a Urahara-san_ Rukia vio a otro lado un poco molesta por el comentario de Rengi._

 _Por ultimo… Ishida, no sé qué tan poderoso te hayas vuelto entrenando en la sociedad de almas. En fin, harás equipo conmigo_ Ishida se levantó de su puesto._

 _Lo entiendo, pero ten en cuenta que, si uno de nosotros está muriendo, no me culpes si mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta_ esto lo dijo sonriéndole a Rengi y este devolvió la sonrisa._

 _Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, ya estaban físicamente preparados, pero todavía necesitaban serenarse para luchar y vencer._

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _Esta será la última reunión antes de la guerra, ya no se puede hacer más cálculos_ el capitán comandante se dirigía a los capitanes que quedaban en el Seireitei._

 _Pueden retirarse_ todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuarteles._

 _Al salir, a Kenpachi lo esperaba Ikkaku._

 _Parece que se fue el tiempo Taicho_ Ikkaku lo seguía._

 _¿Bola de billar a que viniste? _ le preguntó Yachiru a la vez que le escupió la calva._

 _Te mataré_ le dijo Ikkaku con una cara terrorífica._

 _Como sea, que sucede_ Kenpachi estaba fastidiado así que se dirigía a sus cuarteles a cortar algo "ya saben, lo típico XD"._

 _Déjeme enfrentar a Ichigo taicho_ Ikkaku puso un rostro lleno de determinación._

 _¿Enfrentarlo tú? ¿Piensas quitarme la diversión de enfrentarme de nuevo a Ichigo?_

 _No, pero quiero enfrentarme a él… se lo debo a Yumichika, además he entrenado. Déjeme enfrentarlo junto a usted por lo menos_ Ikkaku puso su cabeza contra el suelo._

 _Que fastidio, está bien creo que podría compartir un poco… pero si te metes en mi camino no me culpes si te corto por la mitad_ Ikkaku sonrió ante su aprobación._

 _¡Hai taicho! _ tras eso los tres se retiraron a sus cuarteles._

 _En otra parte Kyoraku se acercó a un bosque cercano para poder meditar sobre lo que se avecinaba, se encontraba acostado con su sombrero "o como sea que se llame esa cosa" tapándole el rostro._

 _¿No cree que es muy tarde para vagar por aquí Capitán Comandante?_

 _¿Nanao-chan? _ Kyoraku echó la mirada hacia arriba y vio a su teniente sonriéndole con una botella de sake en la mano._

 _¿Oye no se supone que eres la que me regaña cuando bebo?_

 _Hoy haré una excepción_ Kyoraku sonrió mientras tapaba su rostro, se sentó y se puso a beber junto a su teniente._

 _¿Siempre serán las cosas así taicho? _ ella miraba las estrellas a la espera de la respuesta de este._

 _Sí, siempre… mientras existan los 3 mundos, la guerra siempre vendrá a nosotros. Eso solía decirnos Yama-jii a Ukitake y a mi cuando todavía estábamos en la academia._

 _¿todavía se siente culpable de esta situación? _ ella le preguntaba mientras se recostaba de su hombro._

 _La cuestión no es que me sienta responsable, yo le quité los sellos a Aizen, no medí que tan solo quitarle unos cuantos bastarían para que el más adelante se liberara por sí mismo… cuando fui a sellarlo de nuevo acabada la guerra, ya no se encontraba en el Seireitei. Mi error al descuidarme._

 _Pero eso acabó con aquella guerra_ le dijo separándose un poco._

 _Sí, pero también supuso el comienzo de esta, y si sobrevivimos a esta también habrá que lidiar con las repercusiones en un futuro cercano… así será siempre_ explicó Kyoraku sonriendo._

 _Pero, en fin, no es momento de ponerse melancólico… regresemos Nanao-chan_ Kyoraku se levantó._

 _Taicho…_ ella lo veía con admiración._

 _Hai_ ambos regresaron, no podían darse el lujo de descansar mucho._

 _A la mañana del día siguiente,_

 _En el mundo humano._

 _Todos se reunieron en casa de Urahara pues solo faltaban horas para que iniciara el comienzo del fin._

 _Bueno, todos los presentes el tiempo de espera se agota, esperemos que a nuestros enemigos les duela el estómago o algo por el estilo_ Urahara les hablaba despreocupadamente._

 _U-Urahara-san que forma dialogar ante los hechos inminentes_ Ishida se acomodaba sus lentes mientras le decía aquello._

 _Bueno como ya saben pelearemos en grupos, Sado ya sabes que vas con Inoue y Rukia. Ishida conmigo, Urahara-san estará siendo apoyado por Yoruichi-san… en cuanto al resto capitanes ellos lucharán por su cuenta y solo prestarán ayuda si es necesario_ explicaba Rengi a los presentes, a lo que todos asintieron._

 _La batalla en el Seireitei será más difícil, debemos terminar rápido aquí para poder ir a apoyar en aquella batalla_ Ukitake daba un resumen de lo que habían hablado en la noche del día anterior._

 _Dice eso como si fuera tan sencillo Taicho._

 _Bueno esa es la idea Rukia_ Ukitake se puso serio._

 _Los tres mundos cuentan con nosotros, si no ganamos… todo perecerá, pero no vamos a permitir eso. Por eso existe el Gotei 13_ dicho esto todos se pusieron a esperar, Sado y Orihime se pusieron la ropa que habían usado en la guerra anterior "ese ser de Mordor que Orihime usaba era… exquisito XD" Ishida ya había usado la insignia de Ichigo y se había convertido en Shinigami, había modificado el traje, que ahora parecía un poco a su atuendo cuando estaba en el Vandenreich, todo estaba cayendo en su sitio._

 _¿Oye Urahara tomaste en cuenta lo que te conté para tu pequeño plan? _ le preguntó Toshiro._

 _Sí, no se preocupe_ le respondió tapando su rostro._

 _El resto no entendía, pero no le dio más importancia._

 _O es cierto, ya debería haberlo activado… es hora de salir de la zona_ Urahara se levantó y dirigió a la salida._

 _Ya va a empezar el traslado de ciudad Karakura a un distrito alejado del Rukongai, será mejor salir del perímetro._

" _para no destruir la ciudad en la batalla, ellos usarían el mismo sistema que la primera vez contra Aizen… sé que les suena poco original, pero entiendan que de no hacerlo bueno Karakura sería destruida. Gracias La Gerencia XD"_

 _Todos salieron de la zona y Karakura fue trasportada a la sociedad de almas._

 _Mediodía._

 _Aún faltan algunas horas, no se distraigan_ eso decía, pero la mayoría estaba por su lado, Rengi se echaba una siesta, Rukia contemplaba el ambiente con Orihime, Sado le lanzaba golpes al aire, Toshiro meditaba y Byakuya veía a la distancia "se notaba su concentración"_

 _B-bueno por lo menos están muy confiados_ decía Ukitake con varias gotas cayéndole del rostro._

 _3 de la tarde…_

 _Valla nada que aparecen, ¿será que decidieron cancelar su ataque? _ Orihime pensaba en voz alta._

 _Tonta, no te descuides_ la regañó Toshiro, pero se apareció Rukia para salvarle el pellejo… como de costumbre._

 _Vamos, vamos no sea tan-_ en ese mismo instante la calma de todos fue cortada por los inmensos reiatsus que hicieron presentes._

 _Han llegado_ todos usaron Shunpo para elevarse al cielo para recibir a los que estaban llegando._

 _4 grandes gargantas se abrieron, y en cada uno estaba un espada… incluyendo a la segunda, Sukuyomi demás de varias fracciones que venían con cada uno._

 _Sukuyomi-sama, sus órdenes_ se arrodilló uno de sus subordinados._

 _Elijan un enemigo, y ataquen, no tengan piedad alguna… mátenlos a todos_ todo estaba preparado para la batalla._

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _Tal parece que nos prepararon un comité de bienvenida, gracias por eso Kyoraku-taicho_ Aizen también abrió una enorme garganta y se encontraba en el cielo de la sociedad de almas._

 _Aparezcan mis queridos espadas…_ ante esta orden 6 gargantas se hicieron visibles en el cielo del Seireitei, de ellas emergieron 6 espadas además de cientos de arrancar menores. entre los espadas que aparecieron se encontraba Ying._

 _Quédate a mi lado Ying, aun no te tocará_ Ying asintió y se quedó detrás de Aizen._

 _Mis queridos arrancar… ¡reduzcan el Seireitei a cenizas! _ les gritó Aizen y la batalla comenzó._

 _Defiendan la sociedad de almas con su vida… ¡contraataquen! _ gritó uno de las Shinigamis que se encontraba allí._

 _En tierra los arrancar peleaban contra los Shinigamis, en el cielo se encontraban los capitanes frente los espadas._

 _Hahaha, por fin podré destruir a más de un Shinigami__ _Krirmil_ _estaba tratando de seleccionar a uno._

 _Tú serás el primero_ Krirmil embistió a Komamura, y ambos se separaron del grupo._

 _¿Quién eres maldito? _ Komamura había bloqueado el ataque con su espada, pero el impacto los había hecho alejarse del resto._

 _¿Yo? Hahaha, soy la tercera espada Krirmil Jsargo, y ¿tu quien eres capitán Shinigami?_

 _Soy el capitán del 7° escuadrón Komamura Sajin_ luego de que ambos se presentaron empezaron a luchar con sus espadas._

 _Parece que estaba impaciente por empezar a luchar… ese Krirmil_ decía una mujer de más o menos 1.70, pelo gris, ojos de igual color, y ropa igual a la del resto de espadas, su máscara parecía que asimilaba a un tigre._

 _¿No deberías prestar atención a tus enemigos? _ le dijo Soi Fong que apareció detrás de ella con intención de atacarla con su espada._

 _¡Maldita! _ ella usó sonido y retrocedió al último momento._

 _Parece que seremos tu y yo_ le sonrió Soi Fong._

 _Mira que atacarme por la espalda, no sabía que los Shinigamis eran cobardes_ dijo desenvainando su espada._

 _Di lo que quieras espada, pero en el 2° escuadrón esa es nuestra especialidad._

 _Interesante, yo soy la quinta espada Hitomi Kageoshi_ reveló su nombre poniéndose en guardia._

 _Soy el capitán del 2° escuadrón Soi Fong_ está también se preparó._

 _¡Aaaaaahhh! _ comenzó la batalla entre ambas "pelea de Zorras XD"_

 _Valla, valla esto comenzó demasiado rápido. ¿supongo que tú serás mi oponente verdad? _ Hirako estaba aburrido hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien se había acercado a él._

 _Hai, voy a acabar contigo Shinigami hahaha_ era Itsuyi que había decidido pelear con Hirako._

 _En ese momento Hirako desenvainó y arremetió contra el sin dudarlo._

 _¡Tch! _ Itsuyi bloqueo con su espada y repelió a Hirako._

 _Nos vas a ser fácil…_

 _¡Maldito Shinigami! _ ambos empezaron su pelea sin siquiera presentarse._

 _Hahaha, parece que ya empezó la diversión… y bien ¿vas a pelear o no Ichigo? _ Kenpachi empezó a acercarse a Ying que estaba cerca de Aizen._

 _Ying cambio de planes_ Aizen le habló sin mirarlo, su mirada apuntaba en dirección al rey espíritu._

 _Ve al mundo real y acaba con todos allí… tienes permiso para entrar en resurrección si es necesario_ Ying asintió y abrió la garganta y se dispuso a ir al mundo real._

 _Oye espera Ichig-_ de repente Kenpachi fue golpeado por uno de los espadas._

 _Yo seré tu oponente Zaraki Kenpachi._

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _La cuarta espada Shio Shihatara_ era un chico de más o menos 1.70, cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, sus ropas eran similares a la de las demás espadas a excepción que el usaba guantes._

 _Su ataque hizo impactar a Kenpachi contra el suelo, aunque no recibió daño alguno._

 _Hehe, desgraciado_ Kenpachi empezó a atacar con su espada, Shio bloqueaba con un algo de dificultad ante a la monstruosa fuerza bruta de Kenpachi._

 _Tch, tal y como te describen Zaraki Kenpachi, un monstruo._

 _Como digas, creo que tendré que despellejarte niño_ ambos peleaban en tierra y destrozaban todo a su alrededor._

 _Me retiro Aizen-sama_ Ying entro en la garganta y viajó al mundo real._

 _Aizen ni siquiera veía la pelea solo esperaba._

 _Parece que estas muy confiado Aizen_ Kyoraku se acercó para hablarle._

 _Para que preocuparme cuando mis arrancar acabarán con ustedes._

 _Eso, creo que lo dijiste la última vez y perdiste_ ante este comentario Aizen desvió la mirada hacia Kyoraku._

 _Tus provocaciones no te servirán Kyoraku… más bien te debo dar las gracias, ya gracias a ti escapé._

 _Si, así que para solucionar ese error_ Kyoraku desenvainó sus espadas._

 _Voy a acabar contigo Aizen._

 _Eso es imposible, ni siquiera lograras hacerme un rasguño._

 _Ambos estaban frente a frente._

 _Parece que tu líder y el nuestro están por pelear_ Hisagi estaba luchando contra el 9° espada, Niiro Sinoy._

 _Aizen-sama no puede ser derrotado Shinigami_ ambos intercambiaban ataques._

 _Ustedes son unos estúpidos si piensan que el capitán comandante será derrotado fácilmente._

 _La batalla había empezado en todo el Seireitei y estaba lejos de terminar, todos los capitanes estaban luchando a excepción de Kurotsuchi que estaba analizando las habilidades de los enemigos desde sus cuartes y Isane que estaba esperando la orden para que ella y su escuadrón lanzaran el Kido para sellar a Aizen._

 _En el mundo humano._

 _Nos vemos de nuevo Hitsugaya Toshiro_ se trataba de la octava espada._

 _Reilin Girdano_ decía Toshiro entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Ya comienza Abarai, tu y yo nos encargaremos de Sukuyomi_ Ishida estaba decidido._

 _Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que lleguen_ Urahara veía la hora en su teléfono._

 _¿Quiénes vienen? _ preguntaba Rukia._

 _De repente aparecieron los refuerzos de los que Urahara hablaba._

 _Ya llegamos, y justo a tiempo por lo que veo_ era Halibel._

 _Pero si son, Halibel, apache, Milla Rose, Sun Sun_ Toshiro no podía ocultar su sorpresa._

 _No se olviden de mí._

 _Nell-chan_ la saludo Orihime, Nelliel también venía a ayudar._

 _Cuanto tiempo... nunca imagine tener que enfrentar algún espada en mi vida._

 _Grimmjow_ Rengi lo vio atónito._

 _En cuanto Hitsugaya-taicho cayó en hueco mundo y lo rescatamos, ellos vinieron para ver que sucedía y les explique lo que pasaba… y bueno se ofrecieron a ayudar, ya que el resultado de esta batalla repercutirá en su mundo también_ todos veían con una gota de sudor lo tranquilo que estaba Urahara, luego Ukitake tomo la palabra._

 _Bueno, debemos aprovechar que su segundo general está aquí para acabar con él, no duden, usen todos sus poderes y sobre todo extermine a todos nuestros enemigos._

 _¡hai! _ gritaron todos y cuando iban a empezar la pelea._

 _¿p-pero qué? _ otro reiatsu se empezó a percibir y una garganta se abrió detrás de los arrancar._

 _¿Qué significa esto? _ Sukuyomi ni entendía lo que pasaba._

 _Es Ichigo_ Rukia vio al cielo como de la garganta emergió Ying._

 _¿Ying? ¿Qué haces aquí? _ le preguntó Sukuyomi._

 _Ordenes de Aizen-sama._

 _Entiendo…_ Sukuyomi estaba preocupado, ya que esto no formaba parte de los planes iniciales._

" _que estará planeando ahora Aizen-sama" pensaba tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba._

 _Ichigo…_ Rukia lo veía desde una altura menor._

 _Así que Kurosaki se convirtió en eso, ya sabía que tenía poderes de arrancar, pero esto es extremo_ Grimmjow se refería a Ying, pero este lo ignoraba._

" _parece que lo que escuché de Urahara-san es cierto, Ichigo perdió el último rastro de ser humano que le quedaba…" pensaba Ishida, pero un extremo y pasajero dolor le había pegado en todo el cuerpo._

" _¡Tch! Otra vez, pasó lo mismo durante mi entrenamiento con Nemu-san… espero que esto no me moleste durante la pelea" Ishida estaba preocupado, pero trataba de no aparentarlo._

 _Ying vio por un momento Rukia y al esto de Shinigamis, luego de eso un mortal silencio se percibió por todo el lugar, parecía como si al menor movimiento alguien podría perder la vida… pero el silencio fue cortado por el sonido de la espada de Ying saliendo de su vaina y señalando a los Shinigamis._

 _Mátenlos a todos…_ las palabras de Ying se escucharon por todo el lugar, y al bajar su espata esa orden fue acatada por sus subordinados._

 _Ya oyeron las ordenes de Murasame-sama ¡ataquen! _ todos empezaron su devastador ataque._

 _Sukuyomi, Reilin, Agoi "6° espata", Yiroy "10° espada" ustedes también ataquen_ Ying también ordeno a los 4 espadas debajo del atacar, Byakuya enfrentaba a la 6° espada, Toshiro a la 7°, Rengi e Ishida enfrentaban a la 2° mientras que Urahara y Yoruichi se enfrentaban a la 10°._

 _Todos se separaron a partir de allí y peleaban en diferentes sitios de la ciudad Karakura…_

 _Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo frente a frente Ishida Uryu._

 _Sukuyomi_ Ishida lo veía con una mirada llena de odio._

 _No de distraigas Ishida_ le advirtió Rengi, ambos estaban en guardia._

 _Que alegría encontrarme de nuevo contigo Hitsugaya Toshiro, así podremos ajustar cuentas tu y yo_ Toshiro estaba frente a la misma espada que lo encaró en el Dangai._

 _No creas que será lo mismo que aquella vez_ se puso en guardia._

 _Debes de ser muy fuerte para estarme enfrentando tu solo capitán Shinigami_ Byakuya se enfrentaba a la sexta espada._

 _Si no me equivoco tú debes de ser Kuchiki Byakuya, es un placer soy Agoi Filardo_ Byakuya no dijo nada simplemente se encontraba calmado con sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre._

 _Eres de pocas palabras eh_ Agoi era un adulto de entre 30 y 40, media 2m calvo, ojos cafés, su máscara rota asimilaba a algo parecido a un dinosaurio "sin duda alguien intimidante, pero el Gilipollas de Byakuya como diciéndole en pocas palabras que le suda todo lo que le diga XD"_

 _Yiroy, que nombre tan adulterado para… un niño_ Yiroy se encontraba frente a Yoruichi y Urahara "Yiroy es un niño de entre 9 y 11 años, cabello blanco y largo, ojos azul verdoso, su mascará asimilaba a una hidra allí de con las 3 cabezas"_

 _Parece que también es de pocas palabras Yoruichi-san… debemos tener cuidado_ Urahara tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a este niño._

 _Por otro lado, las fracciones de todos eran enfrentados por Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Halibel y sus fracciones._

 _Sabes que no tienen ninguna esperanza Ukitake Jushiro_ Ying no veía a Ukitake simplemente estaba pendiente de la guerra que se estaba librando a sus pies, Ukitake estaba frente a él con su Zanpakuto desenvainada._

 _¿solo viniste a observar? _ ante la pregunta Ying lo miró._

 _¿yo de observador en esta batalla? Imposible_ Ying esta vez quedó cara a cara con él._

 _Murasame Ying, no, Ichigo-kun_ por primera vez Ukitake se refería a el de esa manera._

 _Así que Ichigo… ese nombre no significa nada para mí, lo único que tengo claro es que en esta batalla todos ustedes perecerán_ Ying hablaba sin ninguna duda._

 _Entiendo… no le demos más vueltas al asunto entonces._

 _Concuerdo… esta será nuestro último encuentro Ukitake._

 _No lograrán la victoria ni Aizen ni tu Murasame._

 _Exacto, así debes llamarme_ Ying empezó a cruzar espadas con Ukitake tras su intercambio de palabras, pero se notaba que ya no habría más, ahora solo quedaba la guerra y los que sobrevivan a ella._

 _Fin de la primera parte._

 _El próximo capítulo se llamará: El Fin Del Camino 2° Parte – "Recuerdos Desvanecidos"_

 _Bueno ya comenzó la guerra madre mía que emoción,_

 _¿Qué será de Ying y Rukia?, ¿sobrevivirá Kyoraku a su batalla con Aizen?, ¿Ishida y Rengi vencerán a Sukuyomi? ¿Dejaré de hacer el tonto algún día? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas_

" _menos la última XD" en el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen su comentario que son motivadores, gracias a PalomitaHime y a Sibreka por sus comentarios, son geniales ustedes son geniales las_

 _Quiero (Fubuki: pero si ni las conoces, pero me cago en la puta ostia contigo tío, por sopla pollas)_

 _¡Vete a la mierda Fubuki!... por cierto, para mis lectores,_

 _En el siguiente capítulo se verá lo que varios están esperando "o al menos trato de convencerme de que lo esperan" el capítulo donde estará el Flash Back de como Ichigo se convirtió en espada y un gran …secreto será revelado…_

 _Bueno gracias por leer, saludos desde el cuarto de mi casa XD_

 _Mataneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….._


	10. Capítulo 9: El Fin Del Camino 2 Parte

_Capítulo 9: El Fin Del Camino 2° Parte –_

" _Recuerdos Olvidados"_

 _¡aaahhhh! _ la batalla había comenzado._

 _Ying y Ukitake intercambiaban golpes balanceadamente, aun no se habían decidido a pelear en serio._

 _Sigues siendo un oponente fuerte Ukitake_ Ying atacó lanzando un espadazo hacia el pecho de Ukitake el cual bloqueo con la hoja de su espada._

 _Tch, no deberías subestimar a un capitán_ Ukitake hizo retroceder a Ying y empezó a atacar más intensamente._

 _En eso ambos quedaron frente a frente bloqueando con sus espadas._

 _Esto es todo lo que tienes_ después de decir estas palabras Ying empezó a formar un cero en el espacio que había entre él y Ukitake._

 _¿q-que? _ el ataque se escuchó por toda la ciudad._

 _Ichigo…_ Rukia veía la explosión del ataque a lo lejos._

 _No te distraigas Shinigami_ un arrancar intentó a atacar a Rukia en su descuido._

 _¡Santen Kensshun! _ Orihime bloqueó el ataque._

 _Jajaja, te veo en el infierno_ Grimmjow destrozó el cuerpo del arrancar con su espada._

 _¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san? _ Orihime se puso espalda con espalda con Rukia._

 _Si, gracias Inoue… "debo terminar rápido aquí para ayudar a Ukitake-taicho" _ pensó lo último._

 _Todos peleaban contra los arrancar que servían a los espadas._

 _Debemos apurar esto aquí_ Milla Rose, Sun Sun y apache entraron en resurrección._

 _Las tres: Quimera Parca_ sacrificaron su brazo izquierdo y crearon a Allon el cual empezó a atacar a los arrancar._

 _Es ese monstruo de nuevo_ Sado lo veía, pero se mantenía al margen._

 _Deberíamos dejar que Allon se encargue de los arrancar_ dijo Halibel con los brazos cruzados._

 _En ese momento un arrancar apareció frente a ella._

 _¿De verdad crees que todos somos débiles? _ el arrancar se dirigía a su cuello y en ese momento Halibel retrocedió usando sonido._

 _Parece que uno me hará desenvainar_ Halibel sacó su espada ya que el arrancar iba de nuevo a atacarla._

 _Halibel-sama_ las tres pensaban intervenir._

 _No se metan_ dijo bloqueando el ataque._

 _Le voy a demostrar el poder de los antiguos espadas_ la batalla de Halibel comenzó, el arrancar contra el que luchaba era fuerte, pero podía manejarlo._

 _Por otro lado, la pelea de Rengi e Ishida contra Sukuyomi había comenzado en otro sitio de la ciudad._

 _Rengi: ¡aúlla Sabimaru! _ Rengi atacaba a Sukuyomi con su espada, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad._

 _Me apena saber que me tocó luchar contra ustedes_ se mofaba Sukuyomi de ambos._

 _¡aaaaahhhh! _ Ishida apareció detrás de el con la intención de atacar._

 _¡Ingenuo! _ le gritó Sukuyomi esquivándolo y atacándolo con su espada al cuello de Ishida._

 _Hm_ Ishida solo sonrió y desapareció._

 _¿Cómo? _ Sukuyomi ante su impresión se distrajo, el verdadero Ishida apareció a su lado y atacó cortándolo un poco en la espalda, pero Sukuyomi reaccionó a tiempo para evitar un gran daño._

 _Cierto, Ying me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con tus técnicas Ishida Uryu_ Sukuyomi veía hacia la parte donde fue cortado y estaba molesto._

 _Eso te pasa por burlarte de nuestras habilidades… además_ Sukuyomi alzó una ceja ya que el comentario de Ishida lo estaba molestando._

 _Tu morirás aquí Sukuyomi_ _Dirfosaya_ __ ante estas palabras, Sukuyomi no esperó más._

 _Más bien creo que tu cavaste tu propia tumba Ishida Uryu_ todos sabían lo que venía._

 _Sukuyomi: ¡Sosori Doragon! _ una gran onda de reiatsu fue despedida y envolvió a Sukuyomi._

 _Ishida: Nace Del Viento… ¡Aku Shihari! _ Ishida libero su Zanpakuto._

 _Aquí viene, parece que se quiere poner serio Ishida_ Rengi sonrió al decir eso._

 _Sí, no te distraigas Abarai. Cualquier descuido y moriremos en esta batalla_ al concluir estas palabras, el reiatsu alrededor de Sukuyomi empezó a desvanecerse y apareció en su forma liberada._

 _Prepárense para morir_ el generó espadas de luz de sus manos y fue directo a atacar a Ishida y a Rengi._

 _Tch_ Ishida bloqueó el ataque con algo de dificultad e hizo retroceder a Sukuyomi. En eso Rengi se dispuso a atacarlo estirando su espada, pero fue fácilmente repelido por la otra espada de Sukuyomi._

 _no me menosprecien Shinigamis_ en ese momento Sukuyomi mandó a volar a ambos._

 _¡Tch! maldición_ Rengi recuperaba su postura, pero Sukuyomi apareció detrás de el con sonido y lo hizo impactar contra varios edificios de la zona._

 _¡agh!..._

 _¡Abarai! _ Ishida estaba preocupado, pero no podía bajar la guardia._

 _Ishida fue en dirección a Sukuyomi y empezó a atacarlo._

 _No puedes tocarme tonto_ Sukuyomi aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques y cortó un poco a Ishida en el ante brazo y un poco cerca de su abdomen, y de una patada lo hizo retroceder._

 _Tch_ Ishida se compuso mientras observaba sus heridas._

 _Parece que no puedes seguirme._

 _Ishida: Kaze No Hozan_ Ishida hizo que el poder rodeara las hojas de su espada._

 _Mmm, esa técnica… si Ying nos contó de ella_ Sukuyomi estaba confiado al conocer las técnicas de Ishida._

 _¿Qué fue eso que dijiste hace un momento Sukuyomi? _ le preguntó Ishida sonriendo, aunque sudaba un poco._

 _Jaja, parece que ya ni puedes oírme, dije que no puedes toc-_ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ishida había aparecido a su lado cortándole el brazo izquierdo a Sukuyomi._

 _¿p-pero qué demonios? _ Sukuyomi retrocedió usando el sonido mientras jadeaba._

" _Acaba de cortarme el brazo" pensaba mientras cubría su brazo, en ese momento volteo a ver a Ishida el cual se encontraba sin aliento._

 _¿Qué acabas de hacer? _ le preguntó._

 _Sonzai Suteppu (Paso inexistente) me pareció el nombre correcto para la técnica ya que de echo la misma ni siquiera debería existir_ explicó Ishida recuperando su compostura._

 _Entiendo, esta es la técnica en la que combinas el Hirenkyaku de los Quincy y el Shunpo de los Shinigamis, Ying nos habló sobre ella y también dijo que era un gran peso para tu cuerpo… por eso creí que no la usarías. Pero parece que fallé en mis cálculos_ Sukuyomi sonreía, pero estaba muy molesto._

 _El conocer las habilidades de tu enemigo no asegura tu victoria, eso es algo que aprendía hace mucho_ le decía Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes._

 _¿Cierto Abarai?_

 _Si_ Rengi se encontraba detrás de Sukuyomi._

 _Bien, debo decir que me atraparon… pero aun así acabaré con ustedes Shinigami y Quincy_ Rengi e Ishida sonrieron ante el comentario de Sukuyomi y ambos prosiguieron su pelea contra él._

 _Desde otro lado en la batalla de Toshiro._

 _Hahahaha puedo percibir que ese inútil de Sukuyomi entro en resurrección, parece que sus oponentes valen la pena_ Reilin ni veía a Toshiro._

 _¿No deberías estar pendiente de nuestra pelea? _ Toshiro estaba en guardia a la espera de un movimiento._

 _Sí, pero como ya nos enfrentamos una vez obviamente ya se cuáles son los resultados_ le dijo despreocupadamente._

 _¿En serio? _ le respondió este apareciendo al lado de ella y atacándola con su espada._

 _No eres nada caballeroso_ se mofaba de Toshiro mientras bloqueaba los ataques de este con facilidad._

 _Maldita_ Toshiro mantenía la calma y trataba de presionarla "pero los comentarios de esta tía madre mía que cago en su vida"_

 _¿No tienes más, Shinigami? _ ella trataba de provocarlo, pero Toshiro no caía._

 _Ne tomas por ingenuo espada, yo ni siquiera tengo un rasguño_ esta vez era este el que provocaba, ella soltó un espadazo que hizo que ambos tomaran algo de distancia._

 _No te preocupes, no vas a seguir a si por mucho, Sukuyomi que viene siendo como nuestro segundo general entró en resurrección. No puedo contenerme en estos momentos ya que lo que hagan él y Murasame-sama difunden directamente las ordenes y deseos de Aizen-sama._

 _Reilin: ¡Kyuraku, Agira! _ Reilin desenvaino y liberó su espada sin perder el tiempo._

" _Así que te pondrás seria" Toshiro no le quitaba la vista de encima y saltó hacia atrás para evadir un ataque que le lanzó esta con una de sus manos._

 _Mmm nada mal_ esta reía._

 _Ahora mismo te cerraré esa boca_ Toshiro saltó por encima de ella._

 _Toshiro: ¡Congela todos los cielos, Hyorinmaru! _ este libero y atacó con un gigantesco dragón de hielo._

 _Mierda_ esta cargó y disparó un cero para contrarrestar el dragón de Toshiro._

 _Cuida tu espalda_ Toshiro atacó directamente a la altura del pecho de esta por su espalda, pero este bloqueo con las plumas de sus brazos._

 _Toshiro no se detuvo allí, continuó atacando y presionando a Reilin que retrocedía con cada ataque. En eso estuvieron hasta que quedaron frente a frente intentando hacer retroceder al otro._

 _Los ataques de Toshiro estaban congelando las plumas de Reilin con cada estocada._

 _¿Ya no estás tan tranquila o sí? Espada_ Toshiro sonreía ya que la había hecho sudar._

 _Que no se te suba la confianza Shinigami, que aún no has visto todo mi poder._

 _Reilin: ¡Ju No Hane! (Pistola De Plumas) _ en eso centenares de plumas filosas salieron de los brazos de Reilin._

 _¡Agh! _ varias le dieron a Toshiro propinándole una herida grave ya que una penetró debajo de su pulmón derecho._

 _M-maldita_ Toshiro respiraba con dificultad._

 _¿Ya te lo había dicho no? Ya se los resultados._

 _Creo que debería acabarte ahora_ ella sonreía victoriosa, pero en ese momento._

 _Toshiro: Ban-kai_ el hielo cubrió el cuerpo de Toshiro adoptando su Bankai para la batalla._

 _¿Que? _ ella lo vio sorprendida ya que no esperaba que en su estado pudiese liberar su Bankai._

 _Toshiro: ¡Daiguren Hyorinmaru! _ Toshiro cubrió sus heridas con el hielo de su Bankai para cerrarlas parcialmente._

 _Ohhh, eres más obstinado de lo que pareces Hitsugaya Toshiro._

 _Ya te lo había dicho_ repitió parte de las mismas palabras de Reilin mientras la señalaba con la hoja de su espada._

 _Voy a cerrarte la boca_ al decir estas palabras voló a toda velocidad hacia Reilin._

 _¡Demuéstramelo! _ esta hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía._

 _Por otro lado, Byakuya veía a su alrededor detectando como evolucionaba la batalla._

 _¿te gusta observar mucho Kuchiki Byakuya? _ Agoi también observaba las batallas a su alrededor a la espera de algún movimiento de Byakuya._

 _Es curiosos verlos tan calmados, sus arrancar menores que componen su ejército están siendo derrotados fácilmente._

 _¿Te refieres a esos sacrificios? Están aquí para debilitar a los que enfrentan… solo eso._

 _Después de todo el mayor poder de Aizen-sama somos nosotros los espadas._

 _Entiendo, no son tus camaradas. Simplemente son carne para el matadero_ Byakuya está vez lo miró fijamente._

 _Así es lo entendiste_ esto lo dijo cerrando los ojos, Byakuya usó su combinación para aparecer con el Shunpo en su punto ciego y cortar a través de sus puntos vitales, pero._

 _No funcionará_ este simplemente desenvainó e intersectó con su espada._

 _¡Ah! _ Agoi lanzó un espadazo el cual Byakuya intentó bloquear, pero la fuerza de Agoi era monstruosa._

" _¿qué clase de fuerza descomunal es esta?" Byakuya fue mandado hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque._

 _Oohhh, tu espada es resistente, me sorprende que siga intacta después de mi ataque, no quiero presumir de nada, pero mi fuerza física es la más grande que antes se allá visto, es tanta que podría levantar entero el palacio de las noches._

 _Byakuya lo veía con su rostro inexpresivo pero que era adornado por un ligero corte en su mejilla._

 _Me preguntó cuánto tiempo más tu espada y tu seguirán intactos_ este se preparó para envestir a Byakuya._

 _Vaya, vaya Kuchiki-san tiene problemas_ Urahara sonreía desde su posición._

 _¿Y bien espada-san? ¿Hay alguna forma de que te rindas sin pelear? _ Yiroy ni siquiera se dignó a responder la pregunta, solo veía a ambos._

 _No creo que vaya a rendirse Kisuke_ Yoruichi se ponía en posición ofensiva._

 _¡Aaaahhhh! _ Yoruichi saltó al ataque, le lanzó al puñetazo que le iba a dar en el rostro, pero Yiroy uso sonido para aparecer debajo de ella._

 _¡lento! _ fue lo que dijo Yoruichi que ya se había anticipado y se encontraba a la izquierda de Yiroy._

 _¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! _ Yiroy lanzó un grito tan poderoso que mandó por los aires a Yoruichi._

 _¿Pero qué? _ el la siguió y desenvainó._

 _Muere_ se oyó en voz baja, pero Urahara se metió en su camino y bloqueo con la suya._

 _No te distraigas Yoruichi-san_ Urahara estaba sorprendido ante la velocidad de Yiroy._

" _es más fuerte de lo que pensaba" Yiroy se zafó del encuentro con Urahara y le lanzó un gran cero de color azul al mismo Urahara._

 _En eso el ataque alcanzó a Urahara._

 _Uno menos_ dijo Yiroy en voz baja, pero Urahara apareció detrás de el con intensión de cortarlo por la mitad, Yiroy contestó y se volteó para bloquear con su espada._

 _Lo siento, pero no me atraparás con facilidad_ le dijo Urahara sonriendo "el Urahara que fue alcanzado por el cero era un Gigai portátil de los que creó" luego del encuentro dio un salto separándose de Yiroy quedando al lado de Yoruichi._

 _¿Estás bien? _ le preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yiroy._

 _Si, su ataque me sorprendió, pero no sufrí daños._

 _Bien, creo que debemos tomar un poco de seriedad para enfrentar a este chico… me da mala espina._

 _Hm, es raro oír eso de una persona que siempre está calmada._

 _Urahara: jajaja, es cierto… Okiro (Despierta) Benihime_ Urahara liberó su Zanpakuto y se preparó para la batalla._

 _Es inútil_ se escuchó apenas por parte de Yiroy "joder porque habla tan bajo el pedazo de subnormal ese XD"_

 _El arremetió con la intención de atravesar a Urahara, pero este levantó su espada y generó un escudo rojo hexagonal, aunque por la fuerza del impacto Yiroy se lo llevó, pero no había atravesado su escudo._

 _¿Un escudo? _ susurró este mientras intentaba atravesarlo._

 _Urahara: Kirisaki Benihime_ al decir el comando cientos de dardos rojos de energía emergieron del escudo y atravesaron a Yiroy._

 _Este saltó hacia atrás pero ya varios lo habían alcanzado, en eso Yoruichi lo intersectó._

 _Yoruichi: ¡Shunko! _ Yoruichi le propinó una patada giratoria en la espala que lo hizo impactar violentamente contra el suelo._

 _¿Funcionó? _ preguntó Urahara que llegó al lado de Yoruichi._

 _No lo sé, ese chiquillo está lleno de sorpresas_ Yiroy empezó a hacer sentir su reiatsu dando a entender que no le había recibido gran daño, en eso emergió de la tierra._

 _Vaya, es duro_ dijo Urahara sonriendo._

 _Ustedes lo son más_ esta vez se escuchó su voz claramente._

 _Oh, ahora si oí lo que dijo_ decía Urahara tapando su boca con su abanico._

 _Para oponentes fuertes como ustedes debo usar todo_ cuando dijo esto una barrera de Kido se levantó en unos cuantos kilómetros alrededor de ellos._

" _¿una barrera?" Urahara la veía tratando de ver para que era, pero no pudo ya que Yiroy actuó._

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _ lanzó un grito tan potente que hizo que Urahara y Yoruichi se taparan los oídos además de tratar de no ser arrastrados por la onda sonora._

 _¿Qué hace? _ se preguntaba Urahara, pero el grito no duró más de un momento._

 _¿Te gusta gritar eh? Creo que yo te sacaré más de uno_ amenazó Yoruichi._

 _En eso Yiroy atacó a Yoruichi frontalmente._

 _Nos subestima_ Yoruichi iba a usar Shunko, pero en ese momento._

 _q-que_ Yiroy la apuñaló en el estómago y de una patada la hizo impactar contra varios edificios._

 _¡Yoruichi-san! _ Urahara iba a socorrerla, pero descubrió por qué el ataque de Yiroy llegó hasta ella._

 _No puedo moverme_ el cuerpo de Urahara se encontraba entumecido igual que el de Yoruichi._

 _Así es, e atacado tu oído interno directamente, afectando tu sentido del equilibrio y paralizando tu cuerpo temporalmente_ Yiroy atacó y cortó por la espalda a Urahara._

 _Tch_ Urahara ahora sudando y con una seria mirada veía a Yiroy._

 _Ustedes son oponentes poderosos, no me dejaron de otra…_ Yiroy luego de esto se clavó su propia espada en la frente._

" _¿qué demonios?" Urahara lo veía preocupado._

 _Yiroy: Hitashimasu (sumérgete) Hidora (Hidra)_ fue el comando de liberación que dio Yiroy y liberó su espada._

 _Una especie de agua color morado envolvió su cuerpo, y en cuanto de disipó, se vio su forma liberada "su cuerpo entero era envuelto por una piel similar a la de una hidra, o sea puntiaguda y escamosa, dos cabezas con cuellos alargados habían nacido en su espalda, sus pies y manos habían adoptado filosas garras como zarpas y unas mascaras con muchas puntas cubrían las caras de sus tres cabezas"_

 _Voy a destrozarlos por completo_ dijeron las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo._

" _esto no es bueno" Urahara sonreía, pero claramente estaba nervioso con los cantaros que sudaba._

 _Parece que tenemos la ventaja Ukitake_ Ying se separó de Ukitake._

 _Ukitake notaba claramente como variaban los reiatsus de Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida, Rengi, Byakuya y Toshiro._

 _No te preocupes por ellos Murasame, después de todo tienes que pasar por encima de mi si quieres ganar esta batalla_ Ukitake estaba con sus sentidos al máximo, gracias a eso había evitado el cero que le lanzó Ying._

 _Pasar por encima de ti es algo que tengo planeado_ luego de eso prosiguió a atacar, lanzó un espadazo a su vientre el cual fue esquivado por Ukitake._

 _Ukitake: Hado No San Ju Ni - Okasen_ de la mano de Ukitake salió un arco de energía amarilla._

 _Ying: Bakudo No San Ju Kyu – Enkosen (Protector Del Arco) _ Ying levantó su mano izquierda y la energía que emanó de ella se condensó en un escudo que bloqueó el ataque de Ukitake._

" _Su Kido está prácticamente al nivel de un capitán o tal vez más lejos" Ukitake lo veía preocupado, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de orgullo por el nivel que podría haber tenido "Ichigo"_

 _¿y esa sonrisa?_

 _No es nada, "parece que tenías un potencial mucho mayor del que todos criamos Ichigo-kun"_

 _¿Me pregunto quién de los dos será mejor empleando el Kido? _ dijo Ying levantando su mano izquierda de nuevo._

 _Ukitake abrió los ojos de par en par y no perdió tiempo._

 _ **Ukitake: Cien gritos de dolor. Gran grito de la pena. Cadenas cortando el suelo. 4 visiones malditas. Poderosos dioses del pasado. Tu que caminas por un mundo perdió, Ata las almas destrozadas y quebranta todo el amanecer.**_

 _ **Hado No Nana Ju Nana - ¡Kyoshin Tamashi! (Alma Resonante)**_

 _ **Ying: Grandes olas del espíritu. El vientre de la bestia cobra vida. Las cálidas brisas del tiempo. Regurgita el rey de la corrupción. Sol del este, espacio vacío. 5 almas de muerte. Fuego siniestro. A medida que el rayo viaja, su fuerza se apaga y muere en la soledad…**_

 _ **Hado No Hachi Ju Ichi - ¡Suwaru! (Remolino Rasante)**_

_Ying lanzó un enorme remolino de energía verde hacia Ukitake el cual respondió con una enorme esfera de Kido color rojo._

 _Al impactar ambos ataques la zona en donde se encontraban quedó completamente devastada parecía un pequeño desierto dentro de la misma ciudad, luego de varios minutos las nubes de polvo se dispersaron._

 _Parece que me superas un poco en Kido Ukitake, eso explica el hecho de que cuando me atacaron justos en aquella ocasión tu ataque fue el único que atravesó mi Bakudo_ Ying veía a Ukitake con una expresión seria "el viento generado por el impacto de ambos ataques movía el cabello de Ying, le da un toque sombrío y de misterio que me recuerda a Itachi XD"_

 _Ya no puedo darme el lujo de jugar contra ti Ukitake_ las palabras de Ying concordaban, Ukitake también estaba de acuerdo con ponerse serio de una vez, Ying levantó su espada._

 _Ying: Wasure… Sora No Shi_ la neblina roja de sangre envolvió a Ying y este entró en resurrección, su inmenso reiatsu el cual era el más poderoso, denso y oscuro de todos los espadas y se sintió en toda la ciudad._

 _Este poder… Ichigo_ Rukia estaba preocupada, ya que el poder de Ying en resurrección era inalcanzable._

" _Esta es la liberación de Ichigo… debemos apresurarnos o perdederos" Ishida bloqueaba los ataques de Sukuyomi, pero no podía evitar querer ir a ayudar._

 _¡No te distraigas Ishida! _ Rengi lo apoyaba atacando a Sukuyomi con Sabimaru._

 _¡Ya lo sé! "espero que el plan de Urahara funcione"_

 _¿Este reiatsu de quién es? _ Byakuya volteo un momento en dirección a Ukitake._

 _E-este es el poder de Murasame-sama… parece que ya debemos acabar con ustedes Shinigamis_ se notaba el nerviosismo de su voz._

" _Así que este es el poder de la primera espada" Byakuya estaba preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada, primera tenía que acabar con su oponente._

 _Ukitake estaba sorprendido y un poco aterrado por su poder, pero cerró los ojos y se relajó._

" _No debo perder mi compostura" Ukitake se puso e posición._

 _Ukitake: ¡Que Todas Las Olas Sean Mi Escudo! ¡Que Todos Los Rayos Sean Mi Espada!… ¡Sougyo No Kotowari! _ Ukitake liberó su Zanpakuto._

 _Luego de que este liberara, la neblina que cubría a Ying se dispersó y calló en forma de una lluvia de sangre que cubrió el lugar, dejando ver la resurrección de Ying._

 _Tu poder es abrumador Murasame_ Ying veía fijamente a Ukitake y generó dos espadas de luz negra._

 _Justo lo que necesita un poderoso adversario como tu Ukitake._

 _Mh_ Ukitake sonrió y se lanzó al ataque._

 _Ambos prosiguieron su batalla._

 _En la sociedad de almas la batalla_

 _Era feroz, ambos bandos sufrían el azote del otro_

 _¿De verdad vas a enfrentarme Kyoraku? _ Aizen lo miraba curiosamente._

 _Vaya, pues si diría yo_ este sonreía mientras sujetaba su sombrero._

 _Aizen desenvaino su espada, ante este hecho Kyoraku se mantenía alerta._

 _No te preocupes, esa es una simple Asauchi que tomé de un Shinigami muerto, mi Zanpakuto fue convertida en polvo por Kurosaki Ichigo en nuestra anterior batalla así que ya no tienen que tenerle miedo a mi Kyoka Suigetsu_ Aizen aun sonreía ante sus propias palabras._

 _Aunque me digas eso…_

 _Kyoraku: El Viento De La Flor Está Agitado, El Dios De Las Flores Llora. El Viento Del Cielo Está Agitado, El Demonio Del Cielo Ríe… ¡Katen Kyoukotsu! _ Kyoraku sin perder el tiempo empezó a atacar a Aizen._

 _He, has progresado desde la última vez que nos vimos Kyoraku_ Aizen bloqueaba con suma facilidad los ataques de Kyoraku._

 _Bueno, gracias_ respondía este con una sonrisa mientras seguía atacando._

 _Parece que tú no te debilitaste nada en tu estancia en hueco mundo, más bien parece que te volviste más poderoso Aizen_ hablaba mientras aplicaba más presión en sus ataques._

 _No negaré eso_ ambos tenían una batalla que parecía igualada, pero era obvio para Kyoraku que Aizen estaba jugando._

 _Es cierto hace un momento mencionaste a Ichigo-kun_ Kyoraku tomo un poco de distancia de Aizen._

 _Es cierto, ¿Qué pasa con eso? _ Aizen estaba calmado._

 _¿Tu convertiste a Ichigo-kun en espada cierto? _ preguntó este arreglando su sombrero._

 _Creí que eso estaba más que claro_ dijo sonriendo._

 _Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo lograste tal cosa? _ estaba preparado para defenderse por si Aizen decidía no contestar._

 _Me estas pidiendo que te cuente una historia eh…_ Aizen cerró los ojos._

 _Bien si quieres saber te lo contaré Kyoraku_ la respuesta de Aizen sorprendió a Kyoraku ya que no se lo esperaba._

 _¿Recuerdas el día que Sukuyomi derrotó a Kurosaki Ichigo no? _ Kyoraku asintió._

 _Pues lo que creyeron estaba erróneo, ese día Kurosaki Ichigo no murió_ ante esta declaración Kyoraku abrió los ojos de par en par._

 _Aquel día le ordene a Sukuyomi luchar con cuidado para no matarlo, pero no pudo acatar esa orden bien, ya que Kurosaki Ichigo se había vuelto más poderoso de lo que yo había calculado._

 _Flash Back…_

 _(aclaraciones: lo que se presentará a continuación será narrado por Aizen, sus diálogos estarán encerrados en "")_

" _En aquel entonces Sukuyomi tuvo que atacar con todo su poder"_

 _Ichigo: Kuroi… ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ el ataque de Ichigo impactó con el de Sukuyomi._

" _Sukuyomi lo superó en ese momento debido al desgaste que traía Kurosaki, su brazo faltante que sangraba y debilitaba más sus fuerzas, luego del ataque pudo encerrar a Kurosaki Ichigo en una caja especial que le di en aquel momento"_

 _[Aizen-sama ya mis fracciones están listas._

 _Bien mañana empezara todo, descansa el resto del tiempo, y Sukuyomi…_

 _Toma, ya sabrás en que momento usar esto_ Aizen se levantó y le dio un pequeño objeto en forma de diamante._

 _Ya sabes_ agregó Aizen._

 _Sí, no le fallaré Aizen-sama]_

" _cuando el ataque de Sukuyomi impacto a Kurosaki Ichigo este no se desintegró, Sukuyomi lanzó su ataque con la caja que le di, lo que hizo que al contacto de Kurosaki Ichigo con su ataque fuera transportado a una dimensión temporal"_

 _Valla, parece que casi lo mataste Sukuyomi_ Aizen y Sukuyomi fueron a esa dimensión temporal a buscar a Ichigo._

 _Lo siento, era más fuerte de lo que creí_ Sukuyomi recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo._

 _Esta dimensión no durará mucho, retirémonos_ Sukuyomi asintió a las órdenes de Aizen._

 _Los dos regresaron al castillo de las noches._

 _Llévalo al laboratorio y encadénalo_ Aizen debía prepararse._

…

… _d-donde_ Ichigo despertaba por un momento y luego volvía a perder el conocimiento._

… __ por fin logró despertar, aunque estaba debilitado._

 _¿E-estoy vivo?_

 _Yo no diría vivo Kurosaki Ichigo_ volteo y vio a Aizen._

 _Aizen_ Ichigo trató de moverse, pero fue en vano, estaba encadenado y muy mal herido._

 _Es admirable que quieras pelear en tu condición_ Aizen sonreía complacido._

 _¿Dónde estoy? _ lo miraba desafiante._

 _En hueco mundo, el palacio de las noches… el sitio donde debiste haber muerto, pero curiosamente sigues vivo._

 _¿De que estas hablando? _ Ichigo no lo entendía._

 _¿No lo recuerdas Kurosaki Ichigo? tú fuiste asesinado por Ulquiorra Shiffar mi subordinado._

 _¿Si el me mató como es que estoy aquí? Aizen_ Ichigo lo miraba con desinterés._

 _Si supongo que tú no recuerdas esto verdad_ Aizen hizo bajar una pantalla grande que estaba cerca._

 _¿Pero qué? _ Ichigo por primera vez vio su batalla contra Ulquiorra después de que fue asesinado por este._

 _Así es Kurosaki Ichigo, tus poderes Hollows eran tan inmensos que lograron traerte de regreso de la muerte e incluso en ese estado superaste los poderes de Ulquiorra que era el espada más poderoso de todos_ Ichigo lo escuchaba atónito._

 _Simplemente tuviste que caer en la más profunda desesperación, el desear proteger a tus amigos te llevó a regresar de la misma muerte y lograr sobrevivir._

 _¿Y eso que? _ lo desafío Ichigo._

 _Pues que eso es justo lo que necesito Kurosaki Ichigo, después de todo como tú sabes naciste gracias a mí, y tu Hollow interno también_ Ichigo estaba molesto, pero no podía hacer mucho._

 _¿y se supone que te lo entregue voluntariamente? _ le dijo sonriendo._

 _¿Entregármelo? Nada de eso Kurosaki Ichigo… tú te convertirás en el nuevo Hollow que necesito_ Ichigo abrió los ojos, se había quedado perplejo._

 _Tú te convertirás en el primer espada, ya que tienes el potencial de convertirte en el Hollow más poderoso, siéntete alagado_ Aizen le sonreía._

 _¡Estás loco! _ le grito, pero eso le ocasionó un poco de dolor._

 _M-maldición_ Ichigo quería moverse para callar a Aizen, pero su herido cuerpo no se lo permitía._

 _No lo entiendes, no puedes negarte Kurosaki Ichigo, después de todo él te doblegará_ le dijo enseñándole en Hogyoku a lo que Ichigo se puso nervioso._

 _Se ve que recuerdas esto, pero primero tienes que convertirte en el Hollow que evolucionó dentro de ti._

 _Lo primero es acercarte poco a poco a la muerte Kurosaki Ichigo, y ese paso está listo, mientras hablamos te debilitas poco a poco_ eso era cierto Ichigo luchaba por no perder la conciencia, pero lo que él no sabía era que eso hubiera sido lo mejor._

" _fue testarudo, lo empecé a torturar para ver si se transformaba, pero nada. Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba procediendo de la manera que no era, ya que los métodos convencionales nunca funcionaron con él, tenía que torturarlo con aquello que más le iba a doler… sus lazos con sus amigos"_

 _Deberías rendirte Kurosaki, morirás si continúas resistiéndote_ le hablaba sonriendo._

 _Ichigo veía a la nada tenía clavada varias espadas en su cuerpo y apenas se mantenía consiente._

 _Me sorprende lo resistente que eres_ Aizen tomo un cuchillo de una mesa cercana y se la clavó lentamente en el pecho._

 _Ichigo se movió un poco en reacción al dolor, pero no hizo sonidos, ya no podía pensar racionalmente._

 _Parece que tendré que torturar ahora tu mente que está a punto de caer_ Aizen generó un poder de sus manos y lo impactó en su frente._

 _Este Kido lo cree para esto, por si la tortura física no funcionaba_ el Kido hizo que Ichigo empezara a recordar los momentos en los que sus amigos fueron lastimados, aquellos momentos en los que Ichigo se desesperó._

 _La ejecución de Rukia, Rengi pidiéndole que la rescatara, el secuestro de Orihime, el asesinato de su madre, la batalla contra los arrancar en los que Rukia fue apuñalada por Grimmjow, Orihime y Sado siendo heridos por Yami, la derrota de los capitanes por parte de Aizen._

 _La rebelión de los Quincys, la muerte de Yamamoto, las palabras de un Byakuya moribundo… todos los momentos de desesperación de Ichigo arremetiendo en su mente y causándole un intenso dolor, pero._

 _Veo que puedes soportar aquello que ya has visto… ¿pero y si te muestro el futuro Kurosaki Ichigo? _ en ese momento Aizen empezó a enviarle imágenes de Karakura en ruinas todos sus habitantes muertos, sus amigos de la escuela, sus hermanas y amigos, hasta su padre._

 _En ese momento el cuerpo de Ichigo empezó a moverse intentando romper sus cadenas, pero en vano._

 _C-chicos…_ susurró._

 _En la sociedad de almas, Ishida y sus amigos muertos en el suelo._

 _Los capitanes y el resto de Shinigamis destrozados, y…_

 _Rukia…_ este susurro su nombre al ver en sus visiones a Rukia muerta al lado de Byakuya._

" _En ese momento… Kurosaki Ichigo dejó de respirar"_

 _¿imposible? _ Aizen se acercó y comprobó sus signos vitales y no los tenía._

 _Su corazón se había detenido, su respiración se detuvo y la actividad cerebral estaba deteniéndose._

 _Tch, parece que moriste y una vez más frustrando uno de mis planes Kurosaki Ichigo_ Aizen sonrió y empezó a retirarse de la habitación._

 _Bueno solo es un contratiempo, deberé de buscar a un último Vast-__

" _pero empezó a reaccionar, a pesar de haber muerto seguía aferrándose a sus recuerdos, pero estos se desvanecían"_

 _en ese momento del cuerpo muerto de Ichigo empezó a emerger reiatsu de color negro rojizo característico del Getsuga Tenshou._

 _¿Acaso? _ Aizen volteo a verlo y en la expresión del cuerpo de Ichigo se reflejaba la nada, de repente las espadas y cuchillas enterradas en su cuerpo fueron repelidas._

 _En el subconsciente de Ichigo *chicos, Rukia… * apenas podía objetar y ver las imágenes de estos dentro de su mente._

 _*no debo* empezaba a mover su cuerpo y su cabello empezó a alargarse._

 _*Rukia… yo*_

 _*yo…*_

 _*voy a protegerte…*_

 _Y luego de una segadora luz negra rojiza Ichigo había adquirido su forma Hollow._

" _allí supe que mis cálculos habían acertado, y solo quedaba que se sometiera al poder del Hogyoku"_

 _Así que por fin te convertiste Kurosaki Ichigo_ Aizen sonreía al verlo._

 _¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! _ el grito y el inmenso y maligno reiatsu de Ichigo en su forma Hollow se pudo sentir en todo hueco mundo._

 _Hmhmhmh… ¡hahahaha! _ Aizen sacó el Hogyoku y lo levantó en dirección a Ichigo._

 _Ahora tu poder es mío, Kurosaki Ichigo… no Murasame Ying_ el Hogyoku empezó a brillar y reaccionar con Ichigo._

 _¡Tú eres la primera espada jajajaja! _ Aizen reía satisfecho._

 _¡Aaaaaahhhhh! _ Ichigo empezó a recibir la influencia del Hogyoku y su conciencia empezó a desvanecerse._

 _Entiendo, esto fue obra tuya Hogyoku, además de su vida… también quieres sus recuerdos_ el Hogyoku palpitó "como si de un corazón se tratara" y un rayó salió de él y entró en el cuerpo de Ichigo._

 _¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! _ la conciencia de Ichigo se desvanecía con más y más rapidez y en ese momento en su mente._

" _perdónenme chicos" se disculpaba con todos y en ese momento una imagen de Rukia sonriéndole le vino a la mente._

" _Rukia…" eso fue lo último que pensó._

 _En ese momento en el mundo humano estaba Rukia muy dolida en ese momento por la "muerte de Ichigo" sintió que alguien la toco en el hombro._

 _¿Que? _ ella empezó a ver hacia los alrededores, con las manos en su pecho._

" _que fue eso… ¿Ichigo?"_

 _De regreso en hueco mundo._

 _Bien, parece que está listo_ Hollow Ichigo cayó al suelo, sin perder la transformación._

 _Ahora es un Hollow y sus enormes poderes de Shinigami quedaron sellados en el Hogyoku junto a sus recuerdos para toda la eternidad_ Aizen sonreía ante su éxito._

 _¡Sukuyomi!_

 _Si, Aizen-sama_ llegó Sukuyomi ante las ordenes de Aizen._

 _Ya lo convertí en Hollow ahora llévatelo a la celda donde lo tendremos hasta que el Hogyoku reúna el poder suficiente para convertirlo en arrancar._

 _¡Hai! _ Sukuyomi lo levantó y lo dejó donde Aizen ordenó._

" _6 meses después de eso el Hogyoku obtuvo la fuerza necesaria para poder convertir a los Adjuchas que encontró Sukuyomi en Vasto Lorde y 2 meses más tarde se hizo lo suficientemente poderoso para convertir a los Vasto Lorde en arrancar, incluyendo a Kurosaki"_

 _[¿Cómo te sientes_

 _Bien Aizen-sama_ respondió._

 _¿Cuál es tu nombre nuevo camarada?_

 _Soy, la primera espada… Murasame Ying_ respondió y se levantó._

 _Bien con esto los 10 espadas están de regreso contigo como su líder ¡Jajaja!… ¡jajajaja!]_

" _lo había conseguido, logré convertir a Kurosaki Ichigo en mi más fiel sirviente y el más poderoso de mis espadas"_

" _de allí es torturado por el Hogyoku, que hace que al verlos a ustedes su cuerpo vea pequeñas visiones de su pasado, por eso es que sufre cada vez que pelea contra ustedes"_

" _la primera vez que llegó, Sukuyomi me contó todo lo que pasó en privado, el al ver el Bankai de Kuchiki Rukia se le hizo familiar, luego en su segundo encuentro que fue más cercano con ustedes en especial con Kuchiki Rukia que lo llamó por su antiguo nombre además de que este no pudo acabar con su vida, también al luchar contra Kuchiki Byakuya y ver el Senkei recordaba sus batallas contra él, pero todo esto… ya estaba en mis cálculos"_

" _ustedes creen que pueden regresarlo a la normalidad, pero la verdad es sencilla… él está muerto en espíritu y si ustedes lo regresan a la normalidad el morirá físicamente irremediablemente lo que sería insignificante para mi"_

 _Fin Del Flash Back_

 _Lo entiendes ahora Kyoraku, lo que hace que el los recuerde por momentos es la propia voluntad del Hogyoku… él ya los olvidó por completo_ Aizen sonrió al decir lo último._

 _Así que así sucedió todo… lo que hace que yo me haga la siguiente pregunta Aizen_ este último lo miró con curiosidad ya que no esperaba otra pregunta._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Por qué le hiciste todo eso a Ichigo-kun? Me intriga que hayas tomado represalias tan fatales contra una sola persona._

 _Aizen sonrió ante esa pregunta y le dijo._

 _Lo hice por venganza, o tal vez capricho_ Aizen rio._

 _¿venganza? _ Kyoraku no lo entendía, ya que Aizen nunca fue una persona que se moviera guiado por la venganza._

 _Bueno fue más un capricho, Kurosaki Ichigo me quitó la oportunidad de pisar el palacio del rey espíritu en aquella ocasión y además también llegó a aquel sitio sin que yo lo hiciera antes…_

 _Esto me hizo odiar mucho a Kurosaki Ichigo más de lo que ya lo hizo después de que me sellaran, lo considero ahora un ser despreciable que no merecía siquiera pisar aquel sitio antes de que yo lo hiciera. Por eso tomé represalias en su contra y lo volví contra ustedes._

 _Ahora solo tengo que dejar que él y el resto de espadas los aniquilen a todos y lograré llegar al palacio del rey espíritu y destruir las 3 dimensiones… y a partir de los escombros de la historia antigua crear algo nuevo._

 _¿eso responde a todas tus preguntas? _ Aizen lo miró tomando posición._

 _Sí, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber… terminemos esto._

 _Ambos se pusieron en guardia y prosiguieron._

 _Las batallas en ambas dimensiones se tornaban cada vez más violentas y sangrientas… y apenas comenzaban._

" _O cierto les prometí algo que hasta ahora no se imaginaban…"_

 _En un lugar desconocido, Ichigo despertaba…_

…

… _¿q-que? _ estaba despierto._

 _Donde estoy_ este empezó a ver hacia los lados, se encontraba flotando en un mundo donde todo estaba azul y solo veía energía flotando a su alrededor._

 _Mmm_ cerró los ojos para poder pensar._

 _¿Este es la forma en la que te encuentras cuando mueres en espíritu? _ dijo levantando el dedo índice, con una sonrisa muy rara "como las que le ponía a Unohana XD"_

 _No entiendo nada_ trataba de desplazarse, pero ni siquiera se veía ninguna dirección a donde moverse._

 _¿Qué demonios es este sitio? _ se preguntaba ya frustrado tocándose la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio._

 _Tan ruidoso como siempre Kurosaki Ichigo…_ Ichigo volteo._

 _¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Oye hay alguien aquí? _ no veía a nadie._

 _¿y eso que fue, una alucinación mía? _ decía tapándose la cara de vergüenza._

 _No alucinas_ le dijo esa persona tocándole el hombro._

 _¡aaaaahhhhh! _ Ichigo se exaltó y trato de flotar hacia adelante moviendo las manos._

 _¿q-quién eres? ¿ah? _ Ichigo no podía creerlo._

 _¿acaso olvidaste quien soy Kurosaki Ichigo? _ era alguien a quien Ichigo no olvidaría._

 _Ulquiorra…_ Ichigo lo veía algo impactado pero nervioso._

 _Parece que ya me recordaste_ Ulquiorra se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados._

 _¿Estás vivo? _ le preguntaba Ichigo más nervioso todavía por el acercamiento de este._

 _No, más bien estoy igual que tú en este momento Kurosaki Ichigo, y no te preocupes no voy a matarte, mejor dicho, no puedo_ el pelinaranja no lo entendía._

 _¿A-a qué te refieres?_

 _Pues que estoy tan muerto como tu_ Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par._

 _¿No lo recuerdas Kurosaki? Tu forma Hollow fue la que me destruyo._

 _Así que de verdad estoy muerto…_ Ichigo no lo creía._

 _Bueno no del todo_ ese comentario hizo que a Ichigo le saliera humo de las orejas._

 _¡No lo entiendo, estoy muerto, estoy vivo, ya déjate de misterios y explícate! _ le gritó exaltado con los ojos en blanco._

 _Ulquiorra apuntó hacia atrás._

 _¿Qué pasa? _ Ichigo volteo y una imagen se empezó a ver a lo lejos, la guerra la cual había comenzado. Veía a Rukia, sus amigos, los capitanes… todo lo que sucedía en la guerra._

 _¿Qué significa esto? _ se preguntó al verse a sí mismo… "bueno un poco cambiado, pero era su cara" peleando contra Ukitake._

 _Eres tú, transformado por completo en Hollow bajo las ordenes de Aizen-sama_ le explicó Ulquiorra._

 _¿imposible, eso no puede ser? _ Ichigo estaba impactado._

 _A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo creía, pero es verdad_ Ulquiorra se acercaba a Ichigo._

 _¿Cómo es que estas más informado que yo de lo que sucede? _ a Ichigo le parecía extraño._

 _Yo desperté hace varios días atrás, y pasé el tiempo observando lo que pasaba._

 _Me enteré de casi todo lo que pasa, la guerra y como tú en esa forma, lastimaste a tus amigos._

 _Ese maldito de Aizen_ apretaba los puños._

 _¿y cómo salimos de este lugar? _ preguntó Ichigo._

 _No podemos._

 _¿no podemos? no eso no es cierto, tiene que haber una forma _ Ichigo no podía creerlo._

 _Pues no, no hay forma de salir Kurosaki Ichigo, la única forma sería enlazando tus poderes de Shinigami que tienes atrapados aquí, con tu forma Hollow que está en el exterior y eso es imposible._

 _¿y por qué es imposible?_

 _Porque tu forma Hollow no tiene ni rastros de tus poderes de Shinigami, así como aquí tienes todos tus poderes de Shinigami, pero no hay ni rastro de los de un Hollow_ explicó Ulquiorra, esto hacía desesperar a Ichigo._

 _Tonterías solo debo usar a Zangets-_ Ichigo buscó en su cintura su espada, pero no había nada, solo estaba una vaina vacía._

 _Zangetsu no está aquí…_ Ichigo no lo creía._

 _Tu Zanpakuto está afuera, en manos de tus amigos._

 _Oye tú tienes la tuya, libérala y destruye este sitio Ulquiorra_ Ichigo lo veía con los ojos en blanco al mejor estilo de los animes._

 _Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza._

 _Este sitio no puede ser destruido de esa forma Kurosaki Ichigo_ las palabras de Ulquiorra ya tenían arto a Ichigo._

 _¿No te has dado cuenta aun de donde estamos? _ esto llamó la atención de Ichigo._

 _A que te refieres, ¿Dónde estamos? _ Ichigo se puso un poco nervioso._

 _Ulquiorra lo miró sin expresión alguno y cerró los ojos para contarle…_

 _Estamos dentro del Hogyoku Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _Fin de la segunda parte._

 _ **El próximo capítulo se llamará: El Fin Del Camino 3° Parte – "El Poder De Ying"**_

 _Bueno, bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, madre mía que me tardo subiendo los capis… pido disculpas a todos XD…_

 _Bueno creo que conté más de un secreto_

 _Pero esa era idea en este capítulo, espero que hayan entendido_

 _El enorme y largo proceso de la transformación de Ichigo en espada_

 _Y que su reversión es algo que no se debe si lograran revertir…_

 _Bueno eso fue todo, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado (Fubuki: bueno la cosa se pone interesante, me pregunto qué estrategia usará ese Kyoraku para evitar morir a manos de Aizen)_

 _Eso no importa Fubuki (Fubuki: claro que sí, aunque si yo fuera el antagonista de este Fic, ya hubiesen muerto todos, jajajaj)_

 _Si de ti dependiera, ya hubieras destruido todo el universo (Fubuki: silencio pedazo de subnormal)_

 _Me pregunto si algún día aprenderá u_u, bueno lectores gracias por_

 _Leer el capítulo, comenten para yo inspirarme a subir más de prisa_

 _La continuación, y bueno eso es todo (Fubuki: siempre caminen por las sombras)_

 _¡Fubuki!... (Fubuki: es igual jajaja)_

" _Bueno hasta otra mataneeeeeeeeeeee_ _ **e"**_


	11. Capítulo 10: El Fin Del Camino 3 Parte

_Capítulo 10: El Fin Del Camino 3° Parte –_

" _El Poder De Ying"_

 _¿Estoy dentro del Hogyoku? _ Ichigo aun repetía las palabras que Ulquiorra le dijo sin dar crédito a estas._

 _Sí, estamos dentro del Hogyoku_ Ulquiorra veía hacia un lado tranquilamente, mientras flotaba con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _No hay manera de salir_ Ichigo perdió las esperanzas._

 _Cierto, hasta que lo entendiste. Este es el objeto que elevó el poder de Aizen-sama a niveles inimaginables y por lo que se sabe es indestructible._

 _No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué se supone que haré? _ Ichigo temblaba ante la desesperación._

 _Tú no puedes hacer nada Kurosaki Ichigo, lo que suceda dependerá de lo que pase en el exterior_ estas palabras iluminaron a Ichigo._

 _¿quieres decir que ellos podrían liberarme de aquí?_

 _Es posible. Pero_ Ulquiorra fue interrumpido._

 _Nada de peros, Urahara-san es muy inteligente, seguro que encontró un método para liberarme_ Ichigo recuperaba la compostura._

 _¿liberarte? Ni si quiera saben que existes en este sitio, a sus ojos Aizen-sama te convirtió en espada y a ese es al que buscan liberar._

 _Aun así, deben hacer algo para que el despierte_ Ichigo discutía con Ulquiorra._

 _Aquí en este sitio residen tus poderes de Shinigami y tus recuerdos, tu cuerpo el cual tiene una conciencia que se formó para llenar la que se perdió busca destruirlos a ellos no busca despertar_ sentenció Ulquiorra._

 _A veces tu cuerpo tiene visiones de su vida pasada, al interactuar con los Shinigamis y pelear con ellos, pero tu cuerpo no busca esos recuerdos, solo quiere olvidarlos._

 _Tch_ Ichigo miraba a un lado en señal de negación._

 _Ellos encontraran la manera, tú ya deberías saberlo… que con nosotros no sirven esas lógicas de mierda, de lo contrario tu no estarías hablándome Ulquiorra_ ante estas palabras Ulquiorra abrió un poco los ojos._

 _Tu esperanza es absurda Kurosaki Ichigo_ Ulquiorra lo tachaba de ignorante._

 _Ya deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo, es molesto_ Ichigo empezó puso sus manos en la nuca y empezó a flotar como si estuviera acostado en una cama._

 _¿Cómo te llamo entonces Kurosaki Ichigo?_

 _¡Kurosaki está bien! _ dijo este con una vena en la frente._

 _Ahora esperaré_ Ichigo empezó a ignorar a Ulquiorra._

" _el aún no lo entiende, aunque el plan de sus amigos fuese bueno aún deben lidiar con una cosa muy importante, tu poder Kurosaki Ichigo"_

 _Ulquiorra vio a las imágenes._

" _me equivoco… deben vencer el poder de Murasame Ying" terminó de pensar y siguió viendo._

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _La mayoría de los escuadrones peleaban en contra del ejercito de arrancar, habían bajas en ambos bandos, pero la batalla continuaba._

 _¡Vamos, eso no puede ser todo lo que tienes espada! _ Kenpachi presionaba a Shio debido a su gran fuerza física, pero usó su velocidad para retroceder un poco._

 _Nada mal Zaraki Kenpachi, pero_ solo fue un segundo, pero Shio se encontraba frente a Kenpachi y enterró su espada en el hombro de Kenpachi._

 _Eres rápido_ Kenpachi sonreía._

 _Soy el segundo espada más rápido, solo superado por Murasame-sama._

 _Interesante._

 _¿Qué haces maldito? _ Kenpachi tomo el brazo de Shio que aún tenía clavada su espada en su hombro._

 _Veamos si también eres igual de resistente_ Kenpachi lanzó un corte en el pecho de Shio._

 _Maldición_ este retiró su espada del hombro de Kenpachi y saltó hacia atrás._

" _ese sujeto no se inmutó al recibir mi ataque… ¿acaso no siente dolor?"_

 _¿Oye eso es todo? _ Kenpachi saltó directo a Shio que bloqueó con su espada._

" _que fuerza tan grande" Shio bloqueaba los ataques de Kenpachi y contraatacaba propinándole unos cuantos cortes a Kenpachi, pero no eran graves._

 _¡Hahahaha! _ Shio empezó a cargar un cero y lo disparó hacia Kenpachi._

 _¡A ver si con esto te callas Zaraki Kenpachi! _ Kenpachi se quitó su parche y cortó por la mitad el cero de Shio, pero este usó su sonido para atacarlo por la espalda. Kenpachi reaccionó y bloqueó con su espada._

 _Tch, maldito_ Kenpachi reía a las palabras de Shio._

 _¿Qué sucede, eso es todo el poder de un espada? _ Kenpachi lo desafiaba._

 _Maldito, definitivamente vas a morir_ Shio retrocedió._

 _¿así que te pondrás serio eh?_

 _Tal parece que eres simplemente un estúpido que no conoce el miedo y la desesperación_ Shio tomó la hoja de su espada con su mano libre, Kenpachi lo vio esta vez tomando una seria expresión._

 _¡Déjame enseñarte, lo que de verdad es el poder Zaraki Kenpachi! _ Shio dobló con violencia la hoja de su espada._

 _Shio: ¡Umeko! (Entierra)… ¡Kobura! (Cobra)_ Shio liberó su espada, de esta empezó a salir una especie de gas de color morado que lo envolvió por completo._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ Kenpachi se rascaba la cabeza._

 _En eso el gas empezó a disiparse y se pudo ver la liberación de Shio._

 _Su piel estaba cubierta por escamas de cobra real, su cabello se había alargado hasta la cintura y erizado, su máscara ahora tenía forma de dos colmillos cada uno en un lado de la frente y hasta el cuello y sus garras se habían alargado y afilado._

 _Bien, hora de tu muerte Kenpachi_ Shio sonreía y se preparó para atacar._

 _Parece que será divertido_ Kenpachi se puso en guardia._

 _De allí ambos prosiguieron su pelea._

 _¡Maldito Shinigami! _ Itsuyi lanzaba espadazos como loco con la intensión de herir a Hirako._

 _Olvídalo, no podrás siquiera herirme con esa forma de atacar_ Hirako estaba algo fastidiado._

 _¿Qué estás diciendo? _ Itsuyi estaba muy molesto._

 _¿Te atreves a subestimarme? _ Hirako se metió un dedo en el oído con fastidio y luego lo soplo diciendo._

 _No me llevo con los niños_ esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para Itsuyi._

 _Ha…haha_ Itsuyi señaló a Hirako con su espada._

 _Vas a morir_ esto lo dijo con una seriedad que preocupó a Hirako._

 _Itsuyi: Suibotsu (Sumerge)… ¡Kujira! (Ballena)_ el agua surgió de su Zanpakuto y lo envolvió por completo._

 _Hirako: Colapsa… Sakanade_ Hirako percibió el explosivo aumento de poder de Itsuyi y liberó su Zanpakuto en respuesta._

 _El agua que rodeaba a Itsuyi se evaporó y Hirako se sorprendió al ver su liberación, Itsuyi había crecido un poco, una capa de piel blanca lo recubrió, tenía pequeñas aletas en sus cuatro extremidades y en sus orejas "o sea remplazó sus orejas con aletas" su máscara se posicionó en su cuello en forma de branquias "no me pregunten como XD"_

 _Parece que esto va a ser un dolor en el trasero más grande de lo que creí_ Hirako sonreía, pero un poco nervioso._

 _Hm, ¿a que le tienes miedo Hirako Shinji? _ Hirako lo veía sin entender, pero Itsuyi no le dio tiempo de pensar, este levantó su mano izquierda y abrió su mano._

 _Itsuyi: Idaina Hokai (gran hundimiento) _ de su mano se vio una intensa luz que hizo que Hirako cerrara sus ojos._

" _¿que planea?" Hirako tapaba sus ojos con su brazo libre pero cuando los abrió no podía creer lo que veía._

 _¿pero qué demonios? _ se encontraba dentro de una inmensa cúpula de agua que además era increíblemente densa._

 _Esta es una de mis habilidades, en este océano encontraras tu muerte Shinigami._

" _es raro puedo respirar aquí en este sitio" Hirako no podía perder su calma, eso significa la muerte._

 _Hirako-taicho…_ Komamura podía percibir las variaciones del reiatsu de Hirako y del espada contra el que se enfrentaba._

 _¡mejor presta atención perro tonto! _ Krirmil atacó fuertemente a Komamura y lo hizo impactar contra el suelo._

 _Cof, cof_ tosía por el polvo._

 _¡Vamos pelea! _ Krirmil empezó a caer en picada hacia Komamura._

 _Komamura: ¡Tenken! _ desde su sitio Komamura generó la inmensa espada de Tenken y atacó a Krirmil._

 _¡agh! _ este salió despedido contra varias estructuras y calló en un bosque cercano al Seireitei._

 _Maldito, tiene una fuerza que rivaliza con la de Agoi_ decía escupiendo un poco de sangre al piso, en eso Komamura llegó a su posición con el Shunpo._

 _Parece que te subestime Shinigami, tu mereces ser destruido con el poder adecuado._

 _Krirmil: ¡Hakaishi (Destruye) Kimera (Quimera)! _ se escuchó una gran explosión y Krirmil dejó ver su enorme poder._

 _Su liberación era similar a un demonio, le crecieron alas, cuernos, su prenda superior desapareció y su piel se tornó roja, su prenda inferior adoptó una apariencia de bata y en sus brazos y pies le crecieron espinas de placas de hueso… su máscara al igual que en la liberación de Ying había desaparecido._

" _¿qué es este enorme reiatsu que se siente… un demonio?" Komamura estaba un poco desconcertado, pero mantuvo la compostura._

 _Komamura: ¡Ban-kai! _ detrás de Komamura empezó a emerger un enorme monstruo con armadura._

 _Komamura: ¡Kokujo Tengen Myo´o!_

 _Oooohoho, es la primera vez que me enfrento a un Bankai… será divertido Shinigami_ Krirmil se reía mientras contemplaba el Bankai._

 _Krirmil levantó vuelo y fue hacia el Bankai de Komamura._

 _¡Hagamos esto, hahahahahahaha!_

 _¡aaaaaahhhhhh! _ Soi Fong atacaba con puños a toda velocidad._

 _Su oponente a pesar de ser un poco más alta los esquivaba con algo de dificultad._

 _Creo que mi némesis me escogió a mi_ dijo Hitomi tomando su distancia._

 _¿némesis? _ Soi Fong no entendía._

 _Si, nunca se me dio bien enfrentarme a gente rápida_ decía tronando su cuello._

 _Bueno entonces me aseguraré de usar bien mi ventaja, espada_ Soi Fong desenvainó su Zanpakuto._

 _Soi Fong: Pica a tus enemigos hasta la muerte… Suzumebachi_ Soi Fong liberó su Shikai._

 _Oh, qué lindo artefacto, aunque parece delicado_ Hitomi se mofaba del arma de Soi Fong._

 _Acércate, te mostrare lo delicado que es_ la desafió Soi Fong. Hitomi ante esta provocación._

 _Hitomi: ¡cero! _ un inmenso cero amarillo emergió del pecho de Hitomi y fue hacia Soi Fong._

 _Es inútil_ Soi Fong apareció detrás de ella y la perforó en la espalda._

 _Maldita_ Hitomi atacó con su espada, pero Soi Fong la esquivó y le perforó el brazo._

 _¿Qué es esto? _ Hitomi vio las marcas negras en forma de mariposa._

 _Nigeki Kessatsu (muerte en dos pasos) _ le dijo apareciendo detrás de ella y cortándola cerca de la mejilla._

 _Ya entiendo, leí de esto en la biblioteca de las noches… esta técnica mata de dos picaduras._

 _Cierto, creo que este será tu final espada_ Soi Fong levantó su mano y apareció a espaldas de Hitomi._

 _¡muere! _ Soi Fong intentó atacar en su espalda donde ya la había atacado en primer lugar, pero._

 _¡Ni sueñes! _ Hitomi saltó y cambio el sitio, recibiéndolo en la pierna._

 _¡tch! Eres persistente._

 _Esto apenas comienza, Soi Fong_ Hitomi cortó un poco la palma de su mano para hacer que un poco de su sangre callera en su espada._

 _Hitomi: ¡Konagona! (Despedaza) Pregiver (Predadora)_ Hitomi liberó su espada, era muy similar a la de Grimmjow, con la diferencia de que su color era dorado con rayas negras y la máscara se había convertido en sus orejas y espinas y sus pies habían sido cubiertas por unas especies de zapatos blancos y seguían siendo piernas humanas._

 _Ahora ya no eres mi némesis Soi Fong_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hitomi atravesó con dos dedos las vértebras de Soi Fong._

 _¡Agr! _ Soi Fong escupió un poco de sangre, además de su transformación, las marcas habían desaparecido._

 _M-maldita_ Soi Fong saltó y retrocedió._

 _¡Lenta! _ Hitomi de repente estaba detrás de ella, pero._

 _Soi Fong: ¡Shunko! _ Soi Fong aumentó su velocidad y encaró a Hitomi._

 _¿Cómo? _ quedó de frente a ella y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que la mandó por los aires._

 _¡perra engreída! _ le gritó Hitomi sobándose la mejilla._

 _Yo creo que a la que se le subieron los humos fue a otra, debo bajarte de esa nube_ Soi Fong sonreía, aunque sudaba por el dolor de su herida._

 _Tengo que admitirlo, no esperé que tu velocidad superara a la mía en mi resurrección… me sorprendiste Shinigami_ Hitomi señaló a Soi Fong._

 _Vamos a ver qué sucederá primero, me alcanzará tu aguijón venenoso o… serás despedazada por mis garras_ le sonrió Hitomi y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Soi Fong._

 _¡veamos quien cae primero Shinigami! _ Soi Fong sin tiempo que perder._

 _Soi Fong: ¡Shunko! _ voló hacia su enemigo._

 _Hisagi: Sega… Kazeshini_ Hisagi se enfrentaba al 9° espada._

 _Que Zanpakuto tan curiosa_ Niiro desenvainó la suya._

 _Qué bueno que liberaste Shinigami, soy una persona que le gusta terminar rápido con las cosas_ Niiro un joven adulto de una estatura y complexión similar a la del mismo Hisagi, cabello corto verde, ojos del mismo color y su máscara que parecían alas._

" _así que aquí viene"_

 _Niiro: desciende Arcángel_ un torbellino salió de la espada de Niiro y lo cubrió por completo, el viento y energía que generaban estaban haciendo retroceder a Hisagi._

" _que fuerza" Hisagi trataba de mantener su compostura._

 _Oye Shinigami-san, no te sobre esfuerces porque…_ de repente Niiro salió a toda velocidad del torbellino y atacó a Hisagi._

 _Tch_ Hisagi logró bloquear con sus espadas el ataque de las alas de Niiro._

 _No lograras salir vivo de mis garras_ Niiro levantó uno de sus brazos que ahora estaban cubiertos por placas de hueso que formaban una armadura alrededor de su cuerpo y le lanzó un puñetazo a Hisagi directamente en el estómago._

 _Hm_ Hisagi recibió el golpe, pero sin recibir daños._

" _no le afectó, como es posible" Niiro no lo creía._

 _Los golpes de mi anterior capitán eran más fuertes_ Hisagi sonrió y le lanzó un golpe directamente al pecho el cual mandó a volar a Niiro._

 _Maldito_ Niiro utilizó sus alas para mantener su compostura, pero Hisagi había hecho que una de sus espadas llegara hacia él, enrollo una en los pies de Niiro y lo hizo impactar contra el suelo._

 _Maldita sea_ Niiro se levantó, algo molesto._

 _No está mal Shinigami_ le dijo Niiro que lo veía desde el suelo._

" _es duro, no recibió mayores daños" ambos mantenían su distancia, pero._

 _Allá voy Shinigami-san_ Niiro voló hacia Hisagi._

 _Hm_ Hisagi se puso en guardia y lo enfrentó._

 _Kyoraku enfrentaba a Aizen, pero este solo jugaba._

 _Deberías rendirte Kyoraku_ Aizen sonreía tranquilamente._

 _Valla no puedo hacer eso_ decía agarrándose el sombrero._

 _Mmm, sabes que no vas a ganar, ¿porque lo intestas? _ Aizen lo miraba fijamente._

 _Si no lo hiciera, no podría ver a la cara a Yama-jii_ Kyoraku se propuso a atacar de nuevo._

 _Kyoraku: Busho Koma_ Kyoraku lanzó su ataque el cual envolvió a Aizen y no lo dejaba ver._

 _Hm, esto no te servirá_ Aizen lanzó un espadazo al aire y disperso el ataque de Kyoraku, pero._

 _Kyoraku: Irooni… Blanco._

 _Tch_ Kyoraku corto un poco a Aizen en la espalda._

 _Parece que te hizo daño_ Kyoraku tomo algo de distancia._

 _Ja, ¿daño esto? Supongo que esto es lo más que puedes hacer con los juegos de tu Zanpakuto Kyoraku_ Aizen seguía como si nada, dando a entender que ese ataque no había surtido efecto._

" _no va a ser sencillo… si esto es así pronto no tendré más opción que usar el Bankai" pensaba seriamente Kyoraku._

 _Dentro de Hogyoku…_

 _Maldición resistan_ Ichigo veía desde el Hogyoku la batalla en la sociedad de almas._

 _¿Qué haces? Ni siquiera te pueden escuchar_ Ulquiorra veía con confusión las acciones de Ichigo._

 _¡cállate! No importa si me escuchan o no, debo hacerlo_ Ichigo estaba desesperado por ir a ayudar, pero sabía que no podía._

 _Tus acciones son insólitas Kurosaki_ de repente la visión delante de ellos cambio a el mundo real._

 _Es ciudad Karakura._

 _Cierto, y parece que tu otro yo entró en resurrección… podría ser el comienzo del fin para los Shinigamis_ Ulquiorra veía las batallas sin perder detalle alguno._

 _En serio eres irritante Ulquiorra, cállate un rato quieres_ Ichigo veía a sus amigos con preocupación._

 _La batalla en Karakura estaba intensificándose a medida que todos se ponían serios en la batalla._

 _Urahara batallaba contra Yiroy dentro de la barrera._

 _Ríndete Shinigami, esto lo hará más sencillo_ Yiroy atacaba con sus tres cabezas, por otro lado, Urahara que había recuperado algo de su movilidad, trataba de esquivar sus ataques._

 _Urahara: Nake Benihime_ Urahara lanzó un ataque hacia Yiroy._

 _Yiroy: ¡cero! _ Yiroy lanzó un cero para que ambos ataques se cancelaran._

 _No vas a poder conmigo Shinigami_ Yiroy voló directamente hacia él._

 _Urahara: ¡Kamisori Benihime! _ Urahara lanzó delgada onda de energía, pero Yiroy la esquivó._

 _Apenas puedes moverte, no lograras hacer nada Shinigami_ Yiroy atacó con una de sus cabezas._

 _Urahara: Chikasumi No Tate_ empleando su escudo de sangre Urahara detuvo el ataque._

 _¿un escudo ovalado? _ Yiroy lo veía tratando de descubrir su habilidad, pero._

 _I-Imposible_ el ataque anterior de Urahara había regresado y cortó una de las cabezas del cuerpo de Yiroy._

 _Kamisori Benihime, puedo manipular esta técnica con mi reiatsu para hacerla cambiar de dirección_ Urahara explicó y se preparó para atacar._

" _De verdad la fama que te precede no es ninguna mentira Urahara Kisuke" Urahara apareció encima de Yiroy._

" _¿acaso recuperó toda su movilidad?, pero eso no es posible"_

 _Urahara: ¡Shibari Benihime! _ Urahara lanzó una red color carmesí que envolvió a Yiroy._

 _No me derrotaras con est-_ no pudo terminar ya que Urahara bajó y clavó a su Benihime en la red._

 _Urahara: Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi_ varios orbes de fuego se generaron por toda la red, y estallaron en una gran y devastadora cadena que parecía lava cuando todas explotaron en torno a Yiroy._

 _Yiroy algo herido salió de la explosión._

 _Maldición, ¿cómo es que puedes volver a moverte tan rápido como antes?_

 _¿ah? _ Urahara no lo escuchó._

 _No te hagas el listo, cuando entro en resurrección, mis cabezas emiten una onda imperceptible para el oído pero que va afectando poco a poco los sentidos del equilibrio y te ralentizan._

 _¿Ahhhh? _ Urahara puso una mano en su oreja para ver si escuchaba mejor, pero._

 _¿a-acaso tú? _ Yiroy no podía creerlo._

 _Lo siento no puedo escuchar lo que dices, pero si tuviera que intuir, diría que te preguntas porque puedo moverme ¿verdad? _ Yiroy no respondía, ya que sabía lo que pasaba._

 _Destruí mi oído medio e interno cuando me di cuenta de tu habilidad, ahora no escucho nada._

 _Imposible, seguramente lo hiciste por desesperación_ Yiroy se acercaba lentamente, Urahara se inyectó en el cuello una droga echa por Kurotsuchi._

 _Bueno ya puedo oír de nuevo, tengo que darle las gracias al capitán Kurotsuchi… y acerca de lo que dijiste, te equivocas, la verdad es que estaba analizando tu habilidad desde tu primer grito._

 _¿ah? _ Yiroy se detuvo en seco._

 _Desde tu primer grito intentaste eso_ Urahara se sentó en el suelo._

 _Tu primer grito llegó a ser tan fuerte que mandó a volar a Yoruichi-san, además de que hizo que reaccionara más lento en la batalla_ Yiroy no podía creer las palabras de Urahara._

 _Si tu habilidad hubiera estado más escondida que eso, posiblemente hubiésemos perdido._

 _¡maldito a que te refieres! _ Yiroy estaba furioso._

 _¿No lo entiendes? Es sencillo, desde que inició la batalla… ya sabía cuál sería el resultado_ ante estas palabras la décima espada corrió a toda velocidad hacia Urahara._

 _Ataca… Yoruichi-san_ de la nada Yoruichi apareció a toda velocidad en su forma transformada, esta intersectó a Yiroy y lo embistió._

 _¡Agh! _ Yiroy no podía defenderse._

 _Debo darte las gracias por levantar esta barrera, sin ella Yoruichi-san me mataría cuando vuelva en sí ya que todos la hubiesen visto transformada_ Urahara se quedó quieto en su sitio._

 _M-Maldita_ Yiroy se zafó del agarre de Yoruichi y usó sonido para llegar al suelo._

 _Yiroy: voy a aplastarte… ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! _ Yiroy lanzó un gritó enorme hacia Yoruichi, pero._

… __ Urahara al ver lo sucedido le dijo._

 _La velocidad de Yoruichi con el Shunko Raijuu Senkei: Shunryuu Kokubyou Senki es mucho mayor a la del sonido, al desplazarse a esa velocidad rompe la barrera del sonido y crea una onda de choque que la acompaña… esa onda repelió tus propias ondas de sonido que enviaste._

… __ Yoruichi atravesó la onda de sonido y cortó por la mitad el cuerpo de Yiroy._

 _M-Maldi-ción._

 _Y antes de que te lo preguntes… acabas de ser derrotado… espada-san_ Yiroy cayó al suelo, y pereció en ese lugar._

 _Bien debo ir a ayudar a Ukitake-taicho… ¡Yoruichi-san! _ Urahara y Yoruichi habían derrotado a la décima espada, pero la batalla solo empezaba._

 _Ese tonto de Yiroy, mira que dejarse vencer por un Shinigami_ Agoi veía en dirección a donde calló Yiroy._

 _No deberías darme la espalda espada_ Byakuya atacó a toda velocidad tratando de evitar los contrataques de Agoi._

 _Hahaha, eres un oponente divertido Kuchiki Byakuya._

 _Ambos tomaron distancia._

 _Pero tal parece que uno solo de mis golpes te destrozará a ti y a tu espada y perecerás_ Agoi se preparaba para un fuerte ataque, pero._

 _Byakuya: dispérsate… Senbonzakura._

" _La hoja de su espada, se convirtió en pétalos" Byakuya comenzó su mortal ataque hacia el espada._

 _Tch, esto no es nada_ Agoi lanzaba golpes con su espada para evitar las hojas de Byakuya._

 _Agoi: cero_ Agoi lanzó un cero para dispersar las hojas de Senbonzakura para un ataque directo._

 _Maldición_ varias de las cuchillas de Byakuya lo estaban cortando._

 _No puedes escapar de Senbonzakura._

 _Cállate_ Agoi lanzó de nuevo un cero, pero esta vez en dirección a Byakuya el cual trató de desviarlo con su Zanpakuto._

 _No escaparas_ Agoi apareció en el punto ciego de Byakuya y le lanzó un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo, mandándolo a volar y a pegar contra varios edificios._

 _¡hahahaha! Eres un tonto Kuchiki Byakuya, aun sigues luchando a pesar de no tener oportunidad_ Byakuya empezó a salir de los escombros, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado y no lo podría seguir usando._

 _Me sorprende que aun tengas ese brazo_ Byakuya lo veía con su rostro inexpresivo._

 _Se ve que eres un capitán… creo que quebraré esa voluntad tuya… ¡junto con el resto de tus huesos Kuchiki Byakuya! _ Byakuya usó el Shunpo hasta estar cerca de él._

 _Agoi: ¡Rompe Tirano! _ la liberación de Agoi no cambió drásticamente su cuerpo, simplemente su máscara se entendió tanto que formó dos brazos más del material de la máscara y una alargada cola._

 _¡prepárate para morir Byakuya! _ Agoi se puso serio para la batalla._

 _Byakuya: Ban-kai_ Agoi vio la aparición del Bankai de Byakuya._

 _Byakuya: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

 _Jajaja, vamos Shinigami te mostraré que mi fuerza no es algo que puedas vencer._

 _La batalla de Byakuya y Agoi continuaba…_

 _Rukia y compañía aun luchaban en el suelo contra el ejército de arrancar._

 _Un gran reiatsu desapareció… era de uno de los espadas_ Rengi veía a lo lejos._

 _No te distraigas con eso Abarai, tenemos a nuestro enemigo enfrente de nosotros._

 _Lo se_ Rengi y Ishida continuaban su batalla contra Sukuyomi._

" _Yiroy…" Sukuyomi lo percibió, pero decidió ignorarlo._

 _han demostrado ser mucho más poderosos de lo que habíamos calculado habitantes de Karakura, pero ahora voy a acabar con ambos_ Sukuyomi a toda velocidad atacó a Ishida el cual intentó contraatacar con su Zanpakuto._

 _No funcionará_ Sukuyomi tomó la espada de Ishida y lo golpeó con sus alas._

 _¡ah! _ salió volando._

 _Rengi: Hado No San Ju Ni – Shakkaho_ Rengi disparó el Kido, pero Sukuyomi lo evadió con facilidad._

 _Ingenuo_ le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen a Rengi y lo pegó contra varios edificios, pero._

 _¡Ahora Ishida!_

 _¿Qué? _ Sukuyomi volteó buscando a Ishida, pero ya era tarde._

 _¡aaaahhhh! _ Ishida lo golpeó en picada con su Zanpakuto, Sukuyomi intentó bloquear el ataque, pero recibió el impacto y este lo mandó contra el suelo._

 _Ishida: Bakudo No Roku Ju Ichi – Rikujokoro_ seis haces de luz cayeron alrededor de Sukuyomi y lo inmovilizaron._

 _Ambos: Hado No Go Ju Yon – Haien_ ambos lanzaron una bola de fuego que generó una gran explosión al hacer contacto con Sukuyomi._

 _¿lo logramos? _ Rengi apareció al lado de Ishida con el Shunpo ambos veían la zona de impacto._

 _Parece que-_ Ishida no continuo ya que Sukuyomi apareció detrás de ambos y mandó a Rengi contra varios edificios y a Ishida lo cortó un poco en la pierna._

 _Maldición_ Ishida retrocedió._

 _¿Creían que me matarían con eso?_

 _No, pero recibiste daños_ Sukuyomi tenía varias quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo._

 _No está mal, me cortaron un brazo y además me dejaron en este estado… reconozco su fuerza, pero_ de Sukuyomi empezó a emerger un gran y poderoso reiatsu color gris con negro._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ Ishida se puso en guardia, y Sukuyomi se volvió a transformar._

 _Resurrección… Segunda Etapa_ Sukuyomi estaba por pelear enserio._

 _Así que vas a utilizar todo tu poder_ las heridas de Sukuyomi sanaron y su brazo se regeneró._

 _Considérense vencidos Shinigamis_ Sukuyomi iba a atacar, pero._

 _Rengi: Ban-kai_ Ishida y Sukuyomi miraron hacia el suelo._

 _Rengi: Hihiou Sabimaru_ Rengi se puso a nivel de Ishida._

 _Acabemos con el Ishida._

 _Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Abarai._

 _La batalla de los tres continuaba y daba indicios de ser devastadora, por otro lado._

 _¡aaahhh! _ Reilin y Toshiro seguían batallando._

 _Toshiro: Hyoryu Senbi_ Toshiro lanzó una enorme masa de hielo de manera similar al Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo que Reilin trató de esquivar, pero le dio en una de sus patas._

 _Reilin: ¡maldición!... ¡Ju No Hane! _ Reilin rompió el hielo que le cubría la pierna y lanzó más en dirección a Toshiro._

 _Toshiro: Guncho Tsurara_ Toshiro envió lanzas de hielo para contrarrestar las de Reilin, pero esta lo atacó de frente._

 _¡Toma! _ Reilin enterró su mano en el abdomen de Toshiro, pero Toshiro sin mirarla la tomo del brazo con su mano libre._

 _¿pero qué haces?_

 _¿Qué crees? te destruyo Reilin Girdano_ de la hoja de la espada de Toshiro empezó a emerger aire frío._

 _¡Suéltame! _ ella trataba de zafarse, pero Toshiro no la soltaba._

 _Toshiro: toma esto… ¡Hyoryu Senbi! _ Toshiro lanzó una estocada enterrando a su oponente en una gran masa de hielo que era realmente densa._

 _E-estás vencida… espada_ Toshiro jadeaba y retrocedió desactivando su Bankai, pero de repente el hielo empezó a quebrarse._

 _i-imposible_ Reilin se liberó, aunque algo herida._

 _Maldito… ¡te mataré! _ Reilin juntó sus brazos._

 _Reilin: ¡Fin O Shometsu! (aletazo de la aniquilación) _ Reilin movió los brazos como si estuviera aleteando y una especie de energía blanca salió disparada y golpeó a Toshiro._

 _¡aaahhh! _ este pegó violentamente contra el suelo._

 _Estás acabado, Hitsugaya Toshiro, ese fue mi ataque más poderoso, es imposible que hayas salido impune_ Toshiro hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie mientras escupía algo de sangre._

 _No he perdido nada… simplemente tengo una cara menos que enfrentar_ Toshiro sonreía mientras veía a Reilin la cual no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia._

 _Reilin: De que te ríes maldito moribundo, ¡Fin O Shometsu! _ Reilin lanzó su ataque directo hacia Toshiro para darle el golpe final, pero._

 _Toshiro: ¡Sennen Hyoro! _ Toshiro le tendió una trampa recibiendo el ataque y encerrándola en pilares enormes de hielo, calló al piso, y estaba al límite y a punto de perder la conciencia… pero se puso de pie para concentrar su reiatsu._

 _¡Maldito no te servirá! _ Reilin lanzó un cero hacia el piso que hizo que todos los piares de hielo se destruyeran, pero cuando se liberó ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Toshiro: H-Hyoten Hyakkaso_ Reilin vio el cielo oscurecido y atacó a Toshiro y atravesó su pecho._

 _Te tengo Hitsugaya Toshiro_ le dijo sonriendo, pero el cuerpo de Hitsugaya se empezó a agrietar._

 _Pero que demo-_ Reilin volteo y vio a Toshiro de pie._

 _Zanhyo Ningyo… lo que destruiste fue una simple ilusión Reilin Girdano_ Toshiro la señalo con su espada mientras que copos de nieve caían sobre ella._

 _Ilusión o no voy a-_ Reilin no terminó la frase ya que uno de los copos de nieve se expandió convirtiéndose en una flor de hielo._

 _¿Qué es esto? _ más y más se convirtieron, envolviéndola en hielo._

 _Esta técnica concentra mi reiatsu en la atmosfera y este cae en forma de nieve que, al contacto con mi enemigo, se expande en forma de flores de hielo_ Toshiro jadeaba, respiraba con dificultad y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por sus heridas, pero._

 _M-maldito_ su cuerpo había sido cubierto casi por completo._

 _Este lugar va a ser tu tumba espada._

 _¡aaaaahhhhh! _ Reilin trató de romper el hielo, pero no pudo y fue cubierta por completo por prácticamente una torre de flores de hielo._

 _Aquí acaba todo…_ la torre de hielo colapso destrozando en mil pedazos el cuerpo de Reilin, una muerte indolora… Toshiro dio media vuelta y empezó a alegarse caminando._

 _d-debo ir a ayudar a…_ no pudo más y calló al suelo mortalmente, pero su batalla había terminado._

 _Ying batallaba ferozmente contra Ukitake, pero al sentir desaparecer el reiatsu de dos de sus compañeros retrocedió._

 _Yiroy… Reilin…_ Ying veía a lo lejos._

 _Parece que dejaron de tener la ventaja_ Ukitake se acercó seriamente a él y sin bajar la guardia._

 _No, simplemente alargaron esta guerra Ukitake_ Ying apareció rápidamente al lado de Ukitake, el cual saltó hacia atrás para evadir cualquier ataque._

 _No escaparás_ Ying había superado la velocidad de Ukitake y enterró una de sus espadas de luz en la pierna de Ukitake._

 _Agh_ Ukitake con sus dos espadas atacó a Ying haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente como para librarse del agarre._

 _Aun no termino_ Ying lanzó una serie consecutiva de estocadas hacia Ukitake, el cual las bloqueo apenas._

 _Ukitake atacó cerca de su pecho, pero Ying esquivó con facilidad usando sonido, Ukitake que estaba un poco abatido, trataba de igualarlo, ambos levantaron una mano, soltando sus espadas por un momento._

 _Ambos: Hado No Nana Ju San – Soren Sokatsui_ ambos ataques impactaron y de anularon entre sí._

 _Ukitake retrocedió tras el impacto para poder reevaluar su situación actual, si podía…_

" _es muy fuerte… si sigo así va a matarme" era lo que pensaba Ukitake mientras luchaba._

 _Ying: ¡Cero! _ Ying hizo desaparecer su espada izquierda para generar un poderoso cero rojo y lo lanzó hacia Ukitake, el cual lo adsorbió y devolvió._

 _Aaahhh_ el cero se dirigía hacia Ying, pero el simplemente lo detuvo con su mano._

" _fue capaz de detener su poderoso cero sin recibir daños" Ukitake estaba sorprendido, bajó a tierra para tener algo de ventaja._

 _Veo que puedes detener un cero común Ukitake, pero me pregunto qué pasará cuando desate un poder mucho mayor sobre ti_ Ying que estaba en el cielo levantó su mano y generó cinco ceros pequeños uno en cada dedo._

" _¿qué hace?" Ukitake lo veía preocupado con mucha seriedad._

 _Si no logras detener esto Ukitake… considera que perdieron la guerra._

 _Ying empuñó la mano._

 _Ying: Zero Arashi_ al abrir la mano un cero en forma de láser salió disparado de la mano de Ying, que si tocaba tierra devastaría la mitad de la ciudad._

 _Ukitake, no tenía otra opción mas que intentar detener y regresar el ataque._

 _Maldición… ¡AAAAHHHHH!_ levantó la punta de su espada izquierda para intentar absorber el ataque, pero era demasiado para él._

 _Aaaaaahhhhhh_ logró absorber todo el ataque._

 _¡te lo regresó Murasame! _ y lo lanzó de regreso hacia Ying._

 _¿En serio me creíste tan tonto? _ Ying lanzó el mismo ataque con su mano libre._

 _Aaahhh_ Ukitake y Ying impactaron sus ataques los cuales destruyeron el paisaje en kilómetros a la redonda, al final Ukitake uso el cero que le regreso para desviar ambos hacia el cielo, pero en el proceso se deformaba la falsa ciudad Karakura con sus increíbles poderes._

" _que poder tan aterrador" Ukitake jadeaba cansado, había utilizado gran parte de su reiatsu desviando ese ataque._

 _Bien echo Ukitake…_ esta vez Ying levantó sus dos manos._

 _I-imposible_ Ukitake veía con temor lo que se avecinaba._

 _Ying: Ahora detén estos… y nos vemos en el infierno… Daburu Zero Arashi (cero de tormenta doble) _ ambos cero salieron disparados hacia Ukitake, pero se fusionaron en su dirección._

 _Ukitake sabía que no lo lograría, intentó esquivar el ataque de Ying..._

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_ usando el Shunpo trató de escapar de la zona de impacto._

 _Una enorme explosión sacudió el sector donde luchaban ambos, pero se vio y escuchó en todo Karakura._

 _Todos vieron hacia esa dirección._

 _Ukitake…_ Byakuya estaba seguro de que Ukitake no duraría más._

 _Debó darme prisa_ Urahara se iba aponer en marcha._

 _El resto miraron la enorme explosión esperando que Ukitake hubiese sobrevivido._

 _Mientras tanto en el epicentro._

 _Parece ser que se acabó para ti Ukitake_ Ying vio a Ukitake tirado en el suelo, a pesar de haberlo esquivado, el impacto y la onda expansiva derribaron a Ukitake, su prenda de capitán se había desecho._

 _Muere_ Ying generó una espada de luz y se dispuso a cortar su cabeza, pero._

 _No lo harás_ Ukitake se levantó y bloqueó, luego lanzó una estocada cortando a Ying en el pecho._

 _¿Aun estás consiente? _ Ying veía a Ukitake jadeando, le sorprendía que aun estuviese de pie._

 _S-sí, no estoy acabado… te advertí que no subestimaras a un capitán del Gotei 13_ Ukitake empezó a reunir su reiatsu._

" _Imposible, aun tienes fuerzas para" Ying sabía lo que planeaba Ukitake, pero no podía creerlo._

 _Ukitake: ¡Ban-kai! _ alrededor de ambos se empezó a formar un pequeño lago, la espada de Ukitake volvió a la normalidad._

 _Ukitake: Ochitsui Motarasu Sougyo No Kotowari Sakanda (Verdad de los peces que trae la calma) _ todo el lago se reunió en la hoja de la espada de Ukitake y esta se volvió verde._

" _si recibo un espadazo de su Bankai, estoy seguro que me irá mal" Ying fue directo hacia el con precaución._

 _¡Te derrotaré antes de que tu Bankai me alcance! _ Ying intentó cortar a Ukitake por la espalda, pero._

 _¿Qué significa esto? _ Ying había sido el que recibió el propio impacto de su ataque y recibió cortadas en su espalda._

 _No puedes tocarme_ Ukitake lanzó un espadazo cortándolo en el abdomen._

 _Maldición_ Ying retrocedió._

 _Mi Bankai eleva la habilidad de mi Shikai hasta puntos incomprensibles, es decir si podía devolver antes con la hoja de mi espada… ahora puedo hacerlo sin mover un músculo_ explicó Ukitake._

 _Eso no importa_ Ying empezó a moverse a tal velocidad que parecía que había varios de clones suyos._

 _no servirá de nada_ Ying atacó, pero su ataque lo cortó ha el por la pierna._

 _Maldición_ Ying saltó hacia atrás, Ukitake aprovechó el momento y se lanza a atacar a Ying enterrando su espada en su pecho, pero._

 _Estás acabado_ le dijo Ying tomando a Ukitake por el brazo._

 _Aquí acaba el juego… Ukitake_ Ying genera un cero a la altura de su pecho en dirección a Ukitake._

 _De dije que no funcionaría_ Ying tocio un poco de sangre._

 _¿Qué ese esto? _ Ying soltó a Ukitake ya que no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo._

 _Mi Bankai también tiene un veneno especial, mientras más te hiera más oportunidad tendré de matarte_ Ukitake estaba presionando a Ying._

 _Entiendo… pero no importa en realidad_ Ying voló en dirección a Ukitake y este hizo lo mismo._

 _Ambos empezaron a chocar espadas, mientras trataban de terminar la batalla, Ying atacó por el cuello a Ukitake el cual lo bloqueo con su espada._

 _Te tengo_ Ying generó una espada de su mano libre y se dispuso a atacar y acabarlo, pero._

 _¡No lo lograras! _ Ukitake volvió a usar la habilidad de su Bankai y el que recibió su propio ataque fue Ying._

 _Maldición_ la espada que Ying generó desapareció en ese momento._

 _¡aaaaaahhhhh! _ Ukitake destruyó la otra espada de Ying y enterró la suya en su abdomen._

 _Es el fin, el veneno hará que pierdas el conocimiento, no te matará en seguida_ Ukitake estaba por retirar su espada, pero Ying la sujetó por la hoja._

 _No puede ser_ Ukitake trataba de sacarla, pero no podía._

 _Supongo que así no podrás devolverme los ataques verdad_ Ying llevó su dedo frente a Ukitake._

 _Ying: Cero_ la explosión fue tal que mandó lejos a Ukitake, pero este se levantó…_

 _n-no voy a caer tan fácilmente Murasame_ este apenas se sostenía, pero para asegurarse, Ying se elevó en el cielo._

 _Veo que aún persiste, creo que voy a tener que hacer pedazos tu voluntad antes que a tu cuerpo Ukitake._

 _Ying: viento del demonio que ascendente. Gran océano de la muerte. Interrumpe el ciclo. Levanta y cae_ Ukitake, lo veía, pero sabía que no podía esquivar el ataque._

 _Recibe el poder del cielo. Gran soberbia que se hunde. Tu que gobiernas sobre el tiempo, deja caer el hilo y piérdete en el río de la oscuridad_ Ying conjuró el Kido, no había forma de que Ukitake lo evitara, incluso su Bankai se había desvanecido._

 _Ying: Hado No Kyu Ju Nana (Arte De Destrucción N° 97) – ¡Ketsu No Shien! (Abismo De Sangre) _ una gran onda de energía color rojo sangre emergió de las manos de Ying e impactaron en el cuerpo de Ukitake, el ataque fue tan poderoso que destrozó su brazo izquierdo y lo hizo desaparecer en su intento por sobrevivir al ataque_ el inmenso reiatsu de Ying se notó al realizar su Kido… en ese momento Ying se dispuso a terminar con la vida de Ukitake que estaba tumbado en el piso._

 _Lo hiciste bien Ukitake, me heriste gravemente, pero esas heridas ni siquiera significa algo para el poder que poseo_ casi todas las heridas externas que le hizo Ukitake se habían regenerado, Ying llegó a donde Ukitake perdió el conocimiento._

 _Ukitake…_Ying generó y levanto una espada de luz._

 _Diste una batalla admirable… ahora perece en este lugar_ Ying bajó la espada, pero alguien detuvo su ataque, y no fue Ukitake._

 _¿?: no te lo voy a permitir Ichigo._

 _¿tú eres…? _ Rukia había detenido su ataque._

 _Rukia…_ Ying retrocedió._

 _No puedo dejarte matar a el capitán Ukitake Ichigo_ Rukia estaba acompañada de Inoue._

 _Ichigo veía desde el Hogyoku._

 _Rukia…_ estaba preocupado._

 _Esa mujer va a morir en tus manos, Kurosaki_ Ulquiorra apareció a su lado._

 _¡Cállate, no hay manera de que eso pase! _ Ichigo le gritó, estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer._

 _Ulquiorra veía la batalla y se daba cuenta claramente quien ganaría y quién no._

 _¿en qué te vasas para decir eso? _ Ichigo se sentó y puso su frente hacia las rodillas._

" _está asustado…" _ Ulquiorra estaba extrañado._

" _por favor Rukia, no mueras, y… mátame si es necesario" pensaba desesperadamente Ichigo._

 _Inoue y Rukia estaba frente a Ying._

 _Kuchiki-san_ ella iba a decir algo, pero Rukia se le adelantó._

 _Inoue, lleva al capitán a un lugar seguro y sana sus heridas_ Rukia desenvainó su espada._

 _Pero_ Inoue iba a negarse, pero Rukia se le adelantó de nuevo._

 _Esto es algo que debo hacer Inoue… ¡vete ahora! _ Inoue no le dijo más, y tomó a Ukitake._

 _Cuídate mucho Kuchiki-san_ Inoue asintió y se retiró muy preocupada, dejando a Rukia y a Ying solos._

" _nos vemos Inoue" pensó Rukia al verla alejarse._

 _Así que viniste Rukia, solo para morir en mis manos_ Ying la miraba fijamente._

 _Error_ Ying se sorprendió un poco._

 _Rukia: ¡Ban-kai! _ el hielo envolvió a Rukia y desató todo su poder._

 _Rukia: ¡Hakka No Togame! _ Ying se puso serio y generó varias espadas._

 _El reiatsu del Bankai de Rukia fue percibido en todo Karakura, ya había comenzado, pero no estaba en los planes de Urahara la intervención tan prematura de Rukia._

 _Kuchiki-san_ Inoue veía en la distancia._

 _No puede ser, Rukia_ Rengi también vio a aquella dirección._

 _Ishida no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sukuyomi, pero estaba preocupado._

 _Rukia…_ Byakuya por su parte cerró los ojos y se concentró en su enemigo._

 _Todos sabían que esto podía terminal mal_

 _De regreso con Ying y Rukia._

 _¡Vine aquí para traerte de vuelta con nosotros Ichigo! _ le gritó con mucha determinación._

 _Ya veo, que lastima que no haya nadie a quien puedas rescatar_ Ying le dedicó una sonrisa, que fue fortuita ya que tomó posición de batalla nuevamente._

 _Ven, voy a demostrarte que me da igual aplastar a una mosca igual que a un ratón._

 _Espero que con eso de "ratón" no me estés llamando enana porque lo lamentarás… ¡Ichigo! _ ella le sonrió._

 _Ying empezó a desatar su enorme reiatsu el cual era color rojo con negro, este empezó a emerger de su cuerpo y estaba rodeando a Rukia._

" _su poder se está incrementando" Rukia empezó a liberar su reiatsu frio al cero absoluto, no planeaba subestimar a Ying, esta vez la batalla era enserio… ella tenía que salvar a Ichigo, si no lo hacía ella… nadie lo iba a lograr._

 _No disminuyas tu poder, mantenlo al máximo_ le dijo Ying que le volvió a sonreír._

 _¿Porque la sonrisa? _ le preguntó Rukia un poco extrañada._

 _Esta será nuestra batalla final Rukia, y estoy seguro de que ambos encontraremos una respuesta después de que termine, ya sea que tú me mates… o yo te destruya_ Rukia sonreía un poco pero no podía evitar que le doliera el enfrentarse a Ichigo._

 _Ya te lo dije, ninguno morirá, y te traeré de regreso_ Rukia hizo emerger su reiatsu hasta su máxima potencia._

 _Bien, no desperdiciemos más el tiempo entonces_ Rukia estaba de acuerdo ambos se miraron fijamente y…_

 _Ambos: ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! _ corrieron directamente uno hacia el otro._

 _Rukia: ¡Ichigooooooooo!_

 _Ying: ¡Rukiaaaaaaaaaa! _ al impactar sus espadas su batalla final comenzó…_

 _Fin de la tercera parte._

 _El próximo capítulo se llamará: El Fin Del Camino 4° Parte – "Rukia vs Ying, Los Caminos Se Separan"_

 _Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto,_

 _Empecé a trabajar de nuevo y se me va a dificultar subir capítulos_

 _Pero no se preocupen que de que llegarán, llegarán._

 _(Fubuki: te dije que renunciaras)_

 _Si no trabajo no como tarado…_

 _(Fubuki: roba un banco pedazo de animal)_

 _¡Fubuki no estoy de humor desaparécete…!_

 _Bueno, eso fue todo, comenten por favor ya sea si les_

 _Gustó o no que igual los comentarios me inspiran…_

 _Saludos desde el cuarto de mi casa a todos XD_

 _Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._


	12. Capítulo 11: El Fin Del Camino 4 Parte

_Capítulo 11: El Fin Del Camino 4°Parte –_

" _Rukia vs Ying_

 _Los Caminos Se Separan"_

 _Rukia: ¡Ichigooooo!_

 _Ying: ¡Rukiaaaaa!_

 _Ambos chocaron sus espadas y empezaron su batalla final._

 _Rukia hacía que su reiatsu frio ralentizara los movimientos de Ying, pero no era muy efectivo ya que este era muy rápido todavía._

 _¡Ahhh! _ Rukia atacaba rápidamente con una serie de combinaciones tratando de atravesar a Ying._

 _No me hagas reír Rukia_ Ying detuvo su espada y con la otra se disponía a atacar._

 _No lo lograrás_ su cuerpo fue capaz de recibir el ataque de la espada de Ying sin destruirse._

 _Así que este es el poder del hielo al cero absoluto… impresionante_ Ying retrocedió, ya el área donde estaban, había sido cubierta de nieve._

 _Tu poder es impresionante, pero no puedes derrotarme con el_ Ying voló directamente hacia ella y la presionaba con sus ataques._

" _maldición es muy rápido" la velocidad de los ataques de Ying estaban abrumando a Rukia._

 _Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podrás mantener activo tu Bankai Rukia_ Ying giró con su espada, mandando a volar a Rukia de un espadazo y la hizo impactar con un edificio._

 _No puedes hac-_ Ying no pudo terminar ya que…_

 _¿Pero qué? _ su brazo izquierdo había sido congelado por completo, y se quebró en mil pedazos._

 _Cada vez que te expones a mí, recibes daño del aire frio que me rodea… en pocas palabras recibirás heridas cada vez que crucemos espadas_ Rukia se levantó y se puso en guardia._

 _Hm_ Ying se regeneró su brazo, lo que no sorprendió a Rukia._

 _¿Crees de verdad que tus habilidades de congelación podrán detener todo mi poder? _ Ying tomó su espada derecha con ambas manos y._

 _¡Toma! _ empezó a cruzar espadas con Rukia nuevamente._

 _Ninguno cedía, la balanza se movía en favor a Ying ya que su reiatsu era superior al de Rukia, pero._

" _allí está de nuevo, no está peleando en serio contra mi…" ella se dio cuenta rápidamente._

" _¿porque?" Ying aumentó sus ataques hacia Rukia, pero esta bloqueaba, aunque con dificultad._

" _¿por qué no puedo pelear contigo sin dudar? …" ambos se separaron un momento._

 _No importa cuánto trates de destruir tu pasado Ichigo, yo te detendré y te regresaré_ Rukia sacó a Tensa Zangetsu, que la tenía envuelta en la espalda._

 _Esa espada…_ Ying la miró, y le resultaba ligeramente familiar._

 _Esta era tu Zanpakuto Ichigo_ Ying medio abrió los ojos sin quitar su seria expresión._

 _Con ella te venceré y te traeré de regreso Ichigo_ en el sitio donde estaban empezó a caer nieve._

 _Hm_ Ying medio sonrío._

 _Si estás segura de eso… ¡demuéstramelo! _ Ying generó una segunda espada y empezó de nuevo su ataque hacia Rukia._

" _solo necesito un corte" Rukia trataba de presionar a Ying, pero no lo lograba, este lanzó un espadazo y cortó parte de su manga derecha._

 _tch_ Rukia usó Shunpo y apareció detrás de Ying._

 _Rukia: Hado No San Ju San – ¡Sokatsui! _ Rukia lanzó el ataque, pero Ying lo recibió sin recibir daños._

 _¿Qué intentas con eso? _ Ying la perdió de vista y Rukia apareció a un lado._

 _Rukia: Tsugi No Mai ¡Hakuren! _ Ying saltó para esquivar el ataque, pero fue afectado por el, aun así._

 _Maldición_ Ying se congeló un poco el abdomen y parte del brazo y la pierna derecha._

 _Ying: Cero_ Ying disparó un cero hacia Rukia._

 _Aaahhhh_ esta se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar un daño serio, pero aun así recibió daños._

" _su poder es mucho más grande de lo que calculé" pensaba mientras de levantaba._

 _Esto…_ Ying golpeó el hielo para romperlo y quitarlo de su piel._

 _Parece que la batalla contra el capitán Ukitake si te debilitó un poco_ Rukia se puso de frente hacia él._

 _Eso es lo que piensas_ la verdad, las heridas de Ying estaban sanando un poco más lento de lo que normalmente lo hacen._

 _Aunque eso sea así_ Ying levantó su mano._

 _¿Ah? _ Rukia conocía ese poder._

 _Ying: ¡Zero Arashi! _ Ying iba a abrir su mano, pero…_

 _Rukia: Some No Mai, Tsukishiro_ Rukia envolvió a Ying en su círculo de hielo, encerrándolo en un pilar de hielo al cero absoluto._

 _Rukia calló de rodillas un poco cansada._

 _L-lo logré_ de repente el hielo se empezó a agrietar._

 _n-no puede ser "esta vez el hielo en donde lo encerré está al cero absoluto, ¿Cómo puede estar destruyéndolo?" un destello rojo se vio en un lado del pilar y este se destruyó por completo, y el Zero Arashi calló a un kilómetro de distancia._

 _Si eso me golpea, no voy a sobrevivir_ Rukia veía la zona de impacto._

 _Así es_ Ying empezó a caminar hacia ella, este había recibido daños severos que se estaban regenerando lentamente._

 _Llegó a estar a un paso de ella y la tomó por el cuello manteniendo su espalda frente a él._

 _Es tu fin Rukia…_ Ying puso su dedo a centímetros de la cabeza de Rukia y empezó a cargar un cero._

 _Así debe ser… adiós_ y cuando iba a dispararlo, todo fue silenciado y solo es escuchó el sonido de una espada atravesando la carne de ambos._

 _¿Q-que hiciste? _ Ying vio hacia abajo y vio a Tensa Zangetsu atravesando su abdomen y el de Rukia._

… _R-recibe, mi reiatsu Ichigo…_ Ying apenas se movía._

 _¿P-porque te hiciste eso a ti misma?… ¿acaso solo lo hiciste para derrotarme? _ Ying retrocedió y sacó la espada de su cuerpo, Rukia calló arrodillada y perdiendo sangre._

 _¡aagghhh! _ con un esfuerzo muy grande de su parte, sacó la hoja de su abdomen y la tiró al piso._

 _¿Derrotarte?... ya te lo había dicho Ichigo_ Rukia se levantó y se puso en guardia con su Sode No Shirayuki._

 _¡Hora de que despiertes Ichigo! _ Ying la veía y empezó a sentir algo en su pecho, pero…_

 _¿No lo entiendes? No hay nadie a quien puedas despertar Rukia_ Ying voló hacia ella._

 _¡aaahhh! _ Rukia recibió su ataque con su espada y empezó a contraatacar._

 _¡no voy detenerme! _ Rukia empezaba a presionar a Ying._

" _está desangrándose, ¿Cómo es que puede seguir luchando?" Ying retrocedía sin entender de donde sacaba sus fuerzas._

 _Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, pero a diferencia de Rukia, Ying regeneraba sus heridas, pero…_

 _Agh_ este recibió un corte en su pecho, y al mismo tiempo Ying hirió a Rukia en su brazo._

 _Tch_ el daño en su brazo izquierdo no era grave, pero era lo suficiente mente profundo para que no lo pueda usar._

" _Mi brazo" ambos se separaron un momento._

 _¡Detente de una vez Rukia! _ le gritaba Ying que no soportaba verla en ese estado._

" _¿acaso?" Rukia vio como una lagrima se escapó del ojo izquierdo de Ying, aunque haya sido fortuita ella sonrió._

" _aun puedo hacerlo" apenas se sostenía en pie, pero empezó a reunir el poco reiatsu que le quedaba en la hoja de Sode No Shirayuki._

 _E-este será, mi último ataque Ying_ el ataque era peligroso._

 _Ying suspiró y generó una espada, pero esta vez de color rojo oscuro, lo que significaba que tenía la potencia de un cero._

 _Si ese es tu deseo Rukia… te lo concederé_ ambos se vieron fijamente por un momento, el silencio reinaba, pero fue cortado por el sonido de ambos desatando su golpe final._

 _Rukia: ¡Ichigoooooo!..._

 _Ying: ¡Rukiaaaaaa!..._

 _Las espadas de ambos chocaron y una enorme explosión sacudió todo el terreno, el poder de ambos se sintió por todo Karakura._

 _¿Rukia? _ Rengi veía la explosión desde lejos._

 _La batalla parece haber terminado_ le dijo Ishida que estaba cerca._

 _Si, por fin la piedra en la bota de Ying fue exterminada_ comentaba Sukuyomi viendo la explosión._

 _Maldito_ Rengi y Ishida fueron hacia él._

 _Los preparativos están listos, debemos ir ahora Yoruichi_ Urahara tenía todo preparado._

 _Rukia…_ Yoruichi veía la explosión con mucha preocupación._

 _Vamos Kisuke_ ambos fueron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar._

 _En tanto, Byakuya, Sado e Inoue miraban sin poder hacer nada desde sus respectivas batallas._

 _De vuelta al sitio donde peleaban Ying y Rukia. Solo la sangre que goteaba de las heridas de Rukia se escuchaban y el hielo que caía del cuerpo de Ying._

 _I-Ichigo…_ Rukia perdía la conciencia, su Bankai había desaparecido y su espada tenía la hoja partida por la mitad._

 _Parece que es tu fin_ Ying generó una espada en su mano derecha e iba a asestar el golpe final._

 _L-lo siento Ichigo… parece que hasta aquí llegué_ Ying iba a acabar con ella, pero..._

 _¡aaaaaaahhhh! _ dentro del Hogyoku Ichigo perdió la razón._

 _¿Qué le pasa? _ Ulquiorra retrocedió un poco, el reiatsu de Ichigo en el Hogyoku se estaba desestabilizando._

" _¿acaso su pelea externa contra esa mujer está causando esto?" el reiatsu de Ichigo se había convertido en electricidad, la cual estaba esparcida por todo el Hogyoku impactando por todos sus bordes._

 _Es impresionante…_ de repente a causa del poder de Ichigo, algo escapó al exterior._

 _¿Pero qué? _ Kyoraku veía al Hogyoku brillar en las manos de Aizen._

 _Parece que quieres ayudarle_ entonces una pequeña luz azul salió del Hogyoku y se esfumó en el aire rumbo a la ciudad Karakura._

" _Eres una persona interesante aun a estas alturas Kurosaki Ichigo"_

 _Adiós Rukia_ Ying se dispuso a acabar con Rukia, pero esa luz lo alcanzó y entro en su interior._

… __ Ying no podía mover su mano y de repente escuchó una voz en su cabeza._

 _*No permitiré que lo hagas, tu y yo somos el mismo individuo… ¡así que no permitas que le pase nada! * Ying vio a Rukia y algo se quebró en su mente._

 _R-Rukia… _ ella le sonrío y empezó a caer._

 _¡Rukia! _ este la tomo en sus brazos y se sentó con ella._

 _p-parece que por lo menos tus sentimientos anteriores, r-regresaron_ ella estiró con dificultad su mano para alcanzar su rostro._

 _p-parece que no puedo traerte de vuelta Ichigo, a-así q-que… _ ella le hablaba con mucha dificultad._

 _¡tonta, porque lo hiciste!… te dije que te olvidaras de mi Rukia_ las lágrimas empezaron a brotar del rostro de Ying._

 _N-no puedo hacer, e-eso… jajajaja _ ella jadeaba y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos._

 _¡no hables… no debes morir aquí, yo ni siquiera puedo recordarte! _ Ying no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían de su rostro._

 _Lo se_ ambos se miraban fijamente._

 _¿entonces porque lo hiciste?… ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a mí, si sabías que no podría detenerme? _ poco a poco se acercaban._

 _Porque te amo Ichigo… _ Rukia besó a Ying, ella también lloraba, esta vez ambos dejaron su corazón y alma en el beso que demostró los sentimientos de ambos, luego de unos segundos separaron sus labios._

 _p-pero parece que… _ ella tocia sangre._

 _Rukia, no lo hagas… _ la nieve caía delicadamente con el reiatsu de Rukia._

 _Parece que, hasta aquí voy a llegar Ichigo… nos vemos_ ella lentamente cerró los ojos._

 _Espera_ el, la movía, pero ella ya no reaccionaba._

 _Vamos, despierta… no me dejes_ Rukia había dejado de respirar._

 _Rukia, despierta… _ los ojos de Ying se llenaron de desesperación cuando el poco reiatsu de Rukia, se esfumó…_

 _Ying la veía, y de repente una extraña energía empezó a brotar de su interior… era de color negro en negativo._

 _Yo… la asesiné_ sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo más oscuro y maligno que antes._

 _¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! _ su enorme grito fue escuchado por toda ciudad Karakura, al igual que su reiatsu maligno que empezó a brotar inconmensurablemente._

 _Él se levantó y dejó tiernamente el cuerpo de Rukia en el suelo y vio hacia el cielo aun liberando esa monstruosa energía, y con una mirada llena de odio y maldad dijo…_

 _Voy a matarte… ¡Aizeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! __

 _Ying usó el Sonido para alejarse rápidamente del lugar._

 _Después de un par de minutos llegaron Urahara y Yoruichi, esta traía a Inoue y a un más recuperado Ukitake._

 _¡Kuchiki-san! _ Inoue y el resto corrieron rápidamente hacia Rukia._

 _¿Llegamos tarde? _ se preguntaba Ukitake con preocupación._

 _No, vamos Inoue_ Yoruichi sabía que Inoue podía salvarla, pero había que darse prisa._

 _Hai_ Inoue empezó a curar a Rukia._

 _¿Pero no detecto signos vitales en ella, no se supone que falleció? _ Ukitake no sabía en qué consistían los poderes de Inoue._

 _La habilidad de Inoue-san no es curar, ella tiene el poder de regresar en el tiempo al objeto o cuerpo dentro del escudo… hasta un punto en que se encontraba diferente_ explicaba Urahara mientras veía a Rukia._

 _Por eso es que estas de una pieza Ukitake_ le dijo Yoruichi, de repente Rukia empezó a respirar de nuevo._

 _¿Lo que quieres decir es que la revivió? _ Urahara asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Exacto, en palabras sencillas es eso_ entonces las heridas de Rukia se cerraban, y ella recobró el sentido._

 _Parece que despertó_ Yoruichi dio un suspiro de alivio._

 _Yoruichi-san, Inoue, Urahara… Capitán Ukitake_ ella los veía tratando de pensar que había pasado._

 _¿Dónde está Ichigo? _ preguntó, todos la vieron y Urahara contestó._

 _Él está vivo, pero no te preocupes… deja el resto en mis manos_ Rukia asintió y volvió a perder el conocimiento._

 _Bien, cuiden de ella_ Urahara vio una enorme garganta abriéndose a lo lejos y el reiatsu que se sentía era el de Ying._

 _Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí_ Urahara partió hacia el sitio._

" _Suerte Kisuke" Yoruichi sabía que ella iba a necesitar._

 _¿Por qué regresa a la sociedad de almas? Aizen le había ordenado que terminara la batalla aquí… _ ya Urahara estaba lejos de Rukia y compañía._

 _¿No tiene sentido verdad? _ dijo Ukitake al aparecer a su lado._

 _¿Vas a venir a pesar de que no estas 100% recuperado? _ Urahara sonreía viendo al frente._

 _Sí, no te preocupes Kisuke… estaré bien_

 _Bien vamos entonces… pero me preocupa ese hecho del que hablaba hace un segundo_ Urahara se tornó serio._

" _además el reiatsu que se siente" lo podía percibir, igual que Ukitake._

 _Démonos prisa._

 _En la batalla de Ishida y Rengi._

 _El reiatsu de Rukia se está reestableciendo poco a poco_ Rengi veía hacia atrás_ el y Ishida estaban muy heridos._

 _Oye, estamos en desventaja… no lo pierdas de vis-_ Ishida percibió el reiatsu de Urahara y Ukitake, se dirigían en dirección a Ying._

 _Ya ha comenzado Abarai_ Ishida se puso en guardia._

 _Ve a ayudarles Ishida_ Rengi le sonreía._

 _¿estás loco? ¿Qué hay de el plan? No podrás vencerlo tu solo_ Ishida no comprendía._

 _No seas tonto, deja que me encargue… no hay que ser genio para saber que ya el plan no va a resultar si siguen las cosas así._

 _Pero Abarai._

 _¡Ishida! _ Ishida abrió los ojos con preocupación._

 _No me has entendido bien, te digo que te vayas porque no te necesito aquí_ Rengi le sonrió. Ishida lo vio y le sonrió también._

 _Está bien_ Ishida dio media vuelta._

 _Una cosa Ishida, voy a pedirte algo inútil_ Rengi le iba a decir algo, Ishida se paró, pero sin verlo._

 _Golpea a Ichigo de mi parte cuando despierte_ le dijo sonriendo._

 _Bien, entonces yo también te pediré algo inútil_ y antes de irse le dijo._

 _No mueras_ uso el Shunpo y se fue en dirección a Urahara y Ukitake._

 _Bueno, ya que él se fue, ¿qué te parece si me pongo serio Sukuyomi? _ el mismo lo veía extrañado ya que Rengi ya estaba usando el Bankai._

 _¿Se puede saber que guardas en tus mangas? _ Sukuyomi no estaba preocupado._

 _Si, ya lo verás_ Rengi deshizo su Bankai._

 _Esto no se lo verás a ningún otro Shinigami_ Sukuyomi se extrañó, entonces Rengi._

 _Rengi: ¡Ban-kai! _ una gran cantidad de energía se liberó y una nube de polvo envolvió a Rengi._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ Sukuyomi se cubría._

 _Rengi: Soo Zabimaru_ Rengi liberó su Bankai completo._

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿acaso un Shinigami puede tener dos Bankais? _ Sukuyomi no entendía lo que había hecho Rengi._

 _Déjame explicarte Sukuyomi, anteriormente no conocía bien el nombre de mi Bankai, su nombre completo lo llegué a saber luego de mi entrenamiento con la división 0… pero luego de un entrenamiento duro y mucha meditación hablando con Zabimaru, logré separar ambos como si fueran dos_ Rengi sonreía._

 _Entiendo, a lo que te refieres es que este es tu verdadero poder… ¿no es así? _ Sukuyomi se preparaba._

 _Así es… acabemos con esto_ ambos volaron en dirección al otro y comenzaron su batalla definitiva._

 _En otro lado de la ciudad, peleaban Agoi y Byakuya._

 _Este saltaba hacia atrás y usaba el Shunpo para evitar los mortales golpes del espada._

 _Hahaha, no creas que puedes evitar mis ataques para siempre_ Agoi empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, pero Byakuya contraatacó con su Bankai._

 _Estos pétalos no lograran hacerme nada_ Agoi recibía tranquilamente las cuchillas de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi sin inmutarse… aparentemente no tenían efecto sobre él._

 _Byakuya: Gokei… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ Byakuya envolvió a Agoi con el Gokei._

 _¿Qué es este poder? _ Agoi veía a los lados con confusión._

 _De repente las cuchillas que forman el Gokei empezaron a girar en torno a Agoi, ya Byakuya estaba fuera de él._

 _Ja, esas cuchillas no pueden hacerme nada_ de pronto todas fueron en dirección a Agoi y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo._

 _¡aaaaaahhhhh! _ las cuchillas esta vez sí hirieron a Agoi y gravemente._

 _m-maldito_ Agoi estaba herido y sus brazos esqueléticos habían sido destruidos._

 _Las cuchillas se Senbonzakura no te hacían daño, pero te confiaste tanto que no te diste cuenta que era yo el que las contenía para que pareciera que no te afectaban._

 _Es tu fin espada_ Byakuya reunió a su alrededor a Senbonzakura Kageyoshi para terminar la batalla._

 _¿Quién es el confiado ahora… Shinigami?_

 _¿Qué dices? _ Agoi sonrió sádicamente y golpeó a Byakuya en el abdomen con su cola._

 _¡Agh! _ Byakuya fue mandado a volar hacia el suelo y lo impactó violentamente._

 _Te subestimé Shinigami, pero tú también lo hiciste… ahora llega tu final, ya que es imposible que estés bien después de un golpe mío en tu cuerpo._

 _Byakuya se levantaba con dificultad y tosiendo sangre._

 _Mira como quedaste después de que mi cola te golpeara, si hubieran sido mis brazos te habría partido a la mitad._

 _Mínimo debes de tener varios órganos internos destrozados… no te queda mucho tiempo_ Agoi se reía de Byakuya, pero este._

 _Byakuya: Senkei… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ Byakuya liberó el Senkei y las cuchillas se condensaron en espadas alrededor de ellos._

 _¿aun tienes energías para esto? _ Agoi estaba preocupado._

 _Nunca antes he sido derrotado por un Hollow espada, y no serás la excepción_ Agoi bajó en dirección a Byakuya, pero las espadas fueron hacia él._

 _Maldición_ él se cubría, pero estaba recibiendo graves daños, su cola fue destrozada._

 _¡aaaahhhh! _ soltó una onda de reiatsu para esparcir las que quedaban, pero._

 _Byakuya apareció delante de él y fue a atacarlo._

 _No creas que me vencerás_ Agoi también fue hacia él._

 _Byakuya: Shukei… Hakuteiken_ las cuchillas de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi se condensaron en una única espada que brillaba con un blanco intenso, Agoi lanzó un golpe para recibir y contraatacar._

 _Una gran onda de choque se dispersó, y el humo cubrió el epicentro de los combatientes._

 _Agoi calló violentamente al suelo, estaba muerto._

 _Byakuya lo veía, pero también empezó a caer, ya que estaba gravemente herido y perdió la conciencia._

 _Kuchiki-Taicho_ Ukitake percibía el reiatsu de Byakuya debilitarse._

 _No te preocupes por eso Ukitake, el sobrevivirá_ sonrió Urahara._

 _Cierto_ Ukitake siguió, pero no dejaba de estar preocupado._

 _¡Urahara-san, Ukitake-san! _ Ishida los alcanzó a ambos._

 _¿Ishida-san? _ Urahara no lo esperaba._

 _¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que apoyabas a el capitán Abarai_ Ukitake percibió el reiatsu de Rengi que estaba al máximo._

 _Me dijo que viniera, ya que como avanzaron las cosas, no terminarían bien si siguen como van_ Ishida empezó a sentir dolor._

 _Ohh, maldición_ su mueca lo decía todo._

 _¿estás herido? _ Ukitake lo veía sudando mucho._

 _No es nada… es un malestar que me da muy seguido_ el dolor se fue, y los tres siguieron._

 _Los tres llegaron tarde, la garganta ya estaba cerrada._

 _¿Por qué se fue en esa garganta cuando las otras por donde llegaron siguen abiertas? _ preguntó Ishida._

 _No lo sé… pero no importa, debemos ir a la sociedad de almas, ya que allí fueron_ Urahara miró a Ukitake y este entendió._

 _Abriré el Senkaimon_ Ukitake introdujo su espada y abrió la puerta al Dangai._

 _¡vamos! _ los tres entraron al Dangai, rumbo al Seireitei._

" _sus reiatsus se esfumaron, ya fueron" Rengi estaba solo contra Sukuyomi._

 _Ambos intercambiaban golpes fuertemente._

 _Aun con ese poder, no puedes vencerme Abarai Rengi_ Sukuyomi le propinó una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar, pero Rengi contraatacó._

 _Rengi: Hihiou_ Rengi usó su brazo de babuino que saca con su Bankai completo y tomo a Sukuyomi por una de sus piernas._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¡Tomaaaa! _ lo hizo impactar contra una pared._

 _Maldito_ Sukuyomi salió rápidamente y cortó a Rengi en la pierna._

 _¡aaahhh! Este cortó levemente a Sukuyomi en el pecho._

 _Rengi: Orochi O_ la hoja de su espada se tornó en forma de dientes, aumentando su fuerza cortante._

 _Maldi-_ Rengi atravesó a Sukuyomi, haciéndole más daño cuando retiró su espada._

 _m-maldito_ Sukuyomi cargó un cero._

 _¿aún tiene fuerzas? _ Sukuyomi lanzó el cero oscuras, el cual fue un gran daño para Rengi._

 _Parece que sobreviviste, pero estas casi muerto Abarai Rengi__

 _Rengi jadeaba, su traje estaba destrozado y sangraba, pero aun podía luchar._

 _¡Cállate! _ Rengi sonrió y empezó a reunir reiatsu en su Zanpakuto._

" _¿aún puede usar su reiatsu?" Sukuyomi reunió energía en sus alas y empezó a cargar su ataque más poderoso._

 _¡Aaaahhh! _ Rengi corrió hacia él._

 _Sukuyomi: ¡Cola del Dragón del norte! _ Rengi llegó justo para contraatacar._

 _Rengi: Zaga Teppo_ Ambos ataques impactaron y una gran explosión se vio por todo el lugar._

 _Luego de un rato, el humo se esfumaba._

 _Parece… que me venciste_ Rengi cayó al suelo inconsciente._

 _Sukuyomi estaba herido y jadeando, pero poco a poco se regeneraban sus heridas menos graves._

 _Tengo que ir a ver que sucedió_ Sukuyomi había percibido el reiatsu de todos los combatientes actos debilitados, solo quedaban los que se habían enfrentado a los arrancar, que ya habían sido derrotados._

" _Parece que los capitanes Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya Toshiro ya no podrán seguir peleando… es una ventaja que tenemos que aprovechar" Sukuyomi vio la garganta por la que vino y se dirigió hacia ella._

" _debemos actuar rápido, estoy seguro que los que pelean en la sociedad de almas ya han sido derrotados"_

 _Sado y compañía estaban reunidos donde Rukia._

 _El reiatsu de tres espadas desaparecieron, pero los otros dos partieron a la sociedad de almas_ Grimmjow y Halibel se reunieron en el lugar con Nelliel y el resto de Hollows aliados._

 _¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora? _ preguntó Grimmjow._

 _Debemos ir a apoyar en la sociedad de almas, ya que la batalla aquí en Karakura terminó._

 _Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, el resto depende de ustedes_ Halibel y el resto de los Hollows incluyendo a Grimmjow y a Nelliel se retiraron a hueco mundo._

 _Gracias por la ayuda_ abrieron una garganta y regresaron, solo faltaba Grimmjow._

 _Cuando regresen a Kurosaki a la normalidad, díganle que lo esperaré en hueco mundo para matarlo_ Grimmjow sonrió y se retiró también._

 _Bien, ¿Inoue como está Rukia?_

 _Está bien, sus heridas sanaron_ Rukia empezó a abrir los ojos._

 _Sado, Inoue_ Rukia se levantó lentamente._

 _Ya estas mejor Rukia_ Yoruichi sonrió._

 _¿Cómo están las cosas? _ Rukia estaba un poco abatida ya que no había podido lograr su cometido._

 _Lo siento chicos._

 _No te preocupes, ahora debemos ir a la sociedad de almas a ayudar_ le dijo Yoruichi._

 _Si_ Sado e Inoue asintieron._

 _Bien, vallamos… Inoue ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? _ Inoue sonrió y asintió._

 _Suerte chicos_ Yoruichi, Rukia y Sado entraron al Senkaimon invocado por Yoruichi y se retiraron a la sociedad de almas._

 _Bien, debo auxiliar a Byakuya-san, Toshiro-san y a Abarai-kun_ Inoue corrió para ayudar a los capitanes caídos._

 _En la sociedad de almas ya estaban Ishida, Urahara y Ukitake._

 _Esto es_ la resistencia de la sociedad de almas había aplacado a los arrancar, pero los capitanes que se enfrentaban a los espadas estaban siendo derrotados._

 _¿?: ¿quiénes son? _ llegó la espada que se había enfrentado a Soi Fong._

 _¿Un espada? _ Ishida se puso en guardia._

 _Jajaja, ahora habrá más diversión_ ella entró rápidamente en resurrección._

 _Espero que den más pelea que aquella capitana_ en la zona donde estaban peleando anteriormente ella y Soi Fong, yacía su cuerpo inconsciente y mortalmente herida._

 _Esa chica, no dio mucha batalla_ ella corrió a atacarlos, pero Ukitake fue y la enfrentó._

 _Yo seré tu oponente espada_ el los miró, y se dieron cuenta de lo que les decía._

 _Adelantémonos Ishida-san_ Ishida siguió a Urahara rumbo a donde se sentía el reiatsu de Ying._

 _Es en esa dirección_ ambos seguían para encarar a Ying._

 _En la batalla de Aizen contra Kyoraku._

 _Kyoraku jadeaba, y estaba herido de gravedad._

 _Te lo dije Kyoraku, estás perdido_ Aizen no tenía un solo rasguño._

 _Pero, todavía tengo un truco bajo mi manga_ sonrió Kyoraku._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Kyoraku: ¡Bankai! _ Aizen lo vio con una mirada seria._

 _Kyoraku: Katen Kyoukotsu – Kuromatsu Shinju_ Kyoraku liberó su Bankai, liberando una especie de sombra que envolvía todo, convirtiéndolo en una zona triste y sombría, así Kyoraku usó su as bajo la manga dejando las cartas en el juego de la muerte._

 _Kyoraku: primer nivel_ Aizen sin dudarlo apuñala a Kyoraku con su espada, pero de repente el también recibe la misma herida._

 _¿Qué es esto? _ Aizen se toca la herida._

 _Cof, cof_ Kyoraku sonería, pero se notaba que le costaba pararse._

 _El prólogo te tomó por sorpresa… creo que la segunda función te hará sudar por lo menos._

 _De repente en el cuerpo de Aizen empezaron a emerger pequeñas manchas rojas de la cual brotaba su sangre._

 _¿pero qué? _ Aizen estaba un poco preocupado._

 _Y como aquel viejo guerrero que sucumbió ante aquella enfermedad, tu sangre sale de tu cuerpo a pura voluntad Aizen_ Kyoraku sonreía y Aizen estaba empezando a sudar frio._

 _Kyoraku, maldito_ este retrocedió un poco._

 _Acto final… abismo sin vida_ una masa de agua muy densa envolvió a ambos combatientes._

 _¡Ahora! _ gritó Kyoraku antes de quedar atrapado en el agua._

 _Vamos, todos_ de repente apareció Isane junto con el resto del 4° escuadrón listos para lanzar el sello._

 _Lancen el sello_ ordenó Isane, todos empezaron a reunir el reiatsu en sus manos para lanzar el Kido._

 _Isane: Santa tierra perdida. Tiempos del caos, dejados atrás. Inicia el tiempo del Ragnarok. Tu que gobiernas sobre el mundo, desata tu ira y cubre todo el amanecer_ el hechizo de invocación fue completado._

 _Isane: Arte del sello – Manto Del Mar De Fuego_ de la mano de todos los miembros emerger una energía de color amarillo muy brillante, la cual envolvió a Aizen por completo… toda se reunió creando un cubo de color gris muy grande._

 _Está completo_ Isane había logrado completar el sello y lanzarlo sobre Aizen._

 _Liberen al capitán comandante_ destruyeron la burbuja de agua donde yacía Kyoraku._

 _Parece, cof cof… que lo logramos_ Kyoraku se levantaba con dificultad._

 _Todo… terminó_ Kyoraku suspiraba de alivio, pero._

 _No puede ser_ el cubo empezó a agrietarse poco a poco._

 _Mmm, parece que este será el final_ Kyoraku tomó sus espadas, ya no había vuelta atrás, en ese momento el cubo se fragmentó y Aizen emergió de él._

 _La onda expansiva mandó a volar a los miembros del cuarto escuadrón a excepción de Isane._

 _Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo, Isane-taicho_ Kyoraku sonreía a pesar de su condición._

 _No se preocupen_ de repente Aizen empezó a caminar ya detrás de ellos envainando su espada._

 _Los dos serán testigos de la destrucción de los 3 mundos_ ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo, a Kyoraku le empezó a sangrar la espalda signo de un profundo ataque en esa zona por parte de Aizen. Y a Isane le sangraba el abdomen._

 _Es hora de que comience… la verdadera destrucción_ Aizen empezó a volar hacia el palacio real._

" _nada ni nadie me detendrá esta vez" Aizen aumentó la velocidad._

 _De repente alguien lo interceptó en pleno aire._

 _Ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del impacto._

 _Así que viniste… Ying_ Aizen sonreía._

 _Aizen… voy, a matarte_ este desenvainó su espada._

 _Tal, parece que recuperaste los sentimientos que te quité… pero antes de eso me eras leal, así que te preguntaré_ Aizen lo veía con una sonrisa, pero Ying tenía una mirada llena de odio._

 _¿por qué quieres matarme? _ Aizen lanzó la pregunta._

 _Tú, hiciste que la lastimara… por eso voy a destruirte_ Ying se puso en posición._

 _Todo lo que dijeron es verdad, pude ver un fragmento de mis recuerdos como Kurosaki Ichigo._

 _Entiendo, así que tu voluntad como siempre es formidable… pero ¿qué puedes hacer en contra mía? _ Aizen estaba consciente del estado actual de Ying._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer dijiste?... eso es obvio_ Ying liberó su espada._

 _Generó dos espadas negras y voló hacia Aizen que con igualdad de fuerzas encaró a Ying._

 _Ying atacó a su cabeza, pero con un rápido movimiento Aizen esquivó y lanzó un ataque al pecho de Ying._

 _No lo harás_ Ying bloqueó con su otra espada._

 _No podrás vencerme_ Aizen usó su descomunal poder y destruyó la espada de Ying._

 _Cae ante mi_ Aizen sonrió y cortó a Ying cerca de su pulmón izquierdo._

 _m-maldición_ Ying se arrodilló._

 _Terminemos con esto en el palacio real_ Aizen lanzó un poder entre él y Ying._

 _¿Qué es esto? _ ambos fueron arrastrados al palacio real del rey espíritu._

 _Aquí terminaremos nuestra batalla Murasame… no, Kurosaki Ichigo_ Aizen fue directo hacia Ying que ya había regenerado su herida y bloqueo con dificultad en ataque de la espada de Aizen._

 _Vamos, eso no puede ser todo lo que tienes… yo te creé después de todo_ Aizen atacaba ferozmente y Ying se defendía como podía._

 _Sí, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda destruirte Aizen_ Ying empezó a contraatacar, lanzó una serie de ataques los cuales fueron bloqueados por Aizen, pero eran una distracción._

 _Ying: Hado No Nana Ju San – Soren Sokatsui_ Ying le disparó el Kido a Aizen el cual lo hizo impactar contra el suelo._

 _Nada mal_ este se levantó con una quemadura en el brazo._

 _Parece que te afectó_ Ying lo veía desde el cielo._

 _¿esto afectarme? Creo que debo enseñarte de nuevo_ Aizen desapareció y apareció detrás de Ying._

 _La magnitud de todo mi poder_ Aizen atacó a Ying con tal fuerza que lo mandó contra en suelo._

 _¿Cómo? _ Ying se levantó rápidamente y prosiguió su batalla con Aizen en el palacio del rey espíritu._

 _En el Seireitei la batalla menguaba. Yoruichi, Sado y Rukia alcanzaron a Urahara y a Ishida._

 _Vamos_ Urahara se apresuraba con Ishida y compañía para ir al palacio del rey._

 _Parece que el sello no funcionó, y el reiatsu de Aizen y de Kurosaki desaparecieron en dirección al palacio del rey espíritu_ explicaba Ishida a los que llegaban._

 _¿Estás segura de que quieres ir Kuchiki-san? _ Urahara le preguntaba seguía viendo hacia adelante en espera de respuesta._

 _Yo…_ pero antes de que respondieran, fueron atacados._

 _¿Pero qué? _ todos retrocedieron ante el golpe._

 _¿Quién eres? _ él se dejó ver._

 _Soy yo, Itsuyi_ él les sonreía siniestramente, al parecer había vencido a Hirako._

 _¿tú eres ese niño? _ Yoruichi no lo podía creer._

 _Parece que voy a acabar con ustedes también Shinigamis_ él se preparó y voló hacia ellos, pero Yoruichi lo intersectó._

 _Sado apóyame, el resto Sigan_ Sado asintió, Urahara vio a Yoruichi y siguió con Rukia y con Ishida._

 _Suerte Yoruichi-san_ los tres siguieron y llegaron al portal creado por Aizen, al parecer aún seguía abierto._

 _Entremos, ya deben estar en el palacio_ los tres entraron, pero Urahara no dejaba de preguntarse._

" _¿Qué encontraremos cuando lleguemos?" debían estar listos para todo._

 _Pero cuando entraron, no se esperaban lo que estaban por ver._

 _En la sociedad de almas._

 _M-maldición_ Komamura estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, estaba herido gravemente pero aun no caía._

 _Eres resistente Shinigami_ aún estaba enfrentándose a Krirmil, el cual estaba menos herido que él._

 _No tengo otra opción mas que liberarlo_ Komamura empezó a concentrar su reiatsu, su Bankai empezó a brillar._

 _Anteriormente creía que eras un demonio, alguien que no era de este mundo… pero me puse a recordar y me di cuenta de una cosa_ le decía Komamura._

 _¿de qué cara de perro? _ le dijo Krirmil un poco irritado._

 _Que un demonio, es así_ la armadura del gigante empezó a caer de él._

 _¿Qué sucede? _ Krirmil no entendía lo que pasaba._

 _Komamura: Kokujo Tengen Myo O… Dangai Joe_ el Bankai de Komamura se despojó de su armadura entrando en su forma final._

 _Este es mi último recurso, solo lo puedo usar una vez cada cierto periodo de tiempo… luego de usarlo no podré moverme por un buen tiempo_ Krirmil lo veía impactado._

 _Terminemos con esto… espada_ el Bankai de Komamura saltó hacia Krirmil sin que Komamura se moviera._

 _¿Qué, ahora se mueve por voluntad propia? _ Krirmil trataba de evitar sus ataques, pero era difícil ya que se había vuelto más rápido._

 _Maldito_ Krirmil voló a toda velocidad hacia el Bankai._

 _Si, terminemos con esto_ empezó a reunir reiatsu alrededor de su cuerpo._

 _El Bankai saltó con su espada hacia él, para terminar la batalla._

 _¡aaaaaaahhhh! _ ambos gritaron y una fuerte explosión._

 _p-porqué…_ Krirmil cayó al suelo con su cuerpo picado por la mitad, por otro lado, Komamura jadeaba y empezaba a perder el conocimiento._

 _La forma final de mi Bankai es inmortal, a cambio de esta garantía temporal_ Komamura calló inconsciente al suelo y se convirtió en un perro común… hasta que no pasaran tres meses, no volvería a la normalidad._

 _Lo hizo bien taicho_ Iba llegó y se llevó a Komamura a un lugar seguro… su batalla había terminado._

 _En otro campo de batalla._

 _Parece que vas a encontrar tu fin en esta batalla, Zaraki Kenpachi_ estaba herido de gravedad, aunque lo que estaba era sonriendo ante la emocionante batalla, por otro lado, Shio tenía también graves heridas, incluso un brazo cercenado._

 _Ni siquiera con tu Shikai puedes vencerme._

 _Mjmjmjm... jajajaja_ Kenpachi cerró los ojos por un momento._

 _Parece que ha llegado la primera oportunidad para usarlo en una batalla_ Shio se consternó por lo que Kenpachi le dijo._

 _Kenpachi: ¡Ban-kai! _ un gran resplandor rojo cubrió a Kenpachi, y cuando se disipó este se había trasformado por completo._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ Kenpachi no le respondía, su cabello se había erizado más que antes, tenía rayas blancas en el rostro y su hacha se había hecho un poco más pequeña._

 _¡aahhh! _ Kenpachi saltó salvajemente hacia Shio, cortándolo brutalmente en el abdomen._

 _Mal-dición_ este retrocedió y atacó a Kenpachi con un poderoso cero._

 _¡Aaahhhh, muere! _ Kenpachi lo desvió con suma facilidad._

 _Imposible_ Kenpachi lo atacaba despiadadamente._

 _No… no puedo vencerlo_ Shio se quedó sin moverse, Kenpachi se paró frente a él, y…_

 _Con un movimiento de su Zanpakuto, Kenpachi decapitó a Shio._

 _Yo soy el más fuerte, recuérdalo en el sitio a donde vallas engendro_ Kenpachi deshizo su Bankai._

 _Bien, el poder del desgraciado de Aizen desapareció en esa dirección, iré a ver que encuentro._

 _Kenpachi venció a su oponente y se dirigió al sitio en donde se ubicaba el portal._

 _En los otros dos flancos… los capitanes habían sido derrotados._

 _Espero que en la otra vida recapacites cuando quieras enfrentarte de nuevo a mi Shinigami_ Hisagi yacía inconsciente y herido de gravedad en el suelo._

 _El reiatsu de Aizen-sama desapareció en aquella dirección… será mejor que me dé prisa_ el partió en dirección a Aizen y al resto de la resistencia._

 _Parece que los guerreros restantes se iban a ver las caras en el palacio del rey espíritu._

 _Pero, Ukitake aun luchaba contra Hitomi._

" _es rápida" pero Ukitake podía manejarla, ella había entrado en resurrección._

 _Eres muy fuerte, aun con mi velocidad… no tienes un solo rasguño._

 _Debo terminar rápido con esto, lo siento_ Ukitake empezó a reunir su reiatsu._

 _Ukitake: ¡Ban-kai! _ Ukitake sacó su Bankai y se apresuró a terminar con Hitomi._

 _Por otro lado, Yoruichi con la ayuda de Sado, derrotaron a Itsuyi que ya estaba cansado por su batalla contra de Hirako._

 _Vamos Sado_ Sado asintió y partieron hacia el portal._

 _Urahara y compañía ya habían llegado y no podían creer lo que pasaba._

 _Están luchando, Aizen y Kurosaki_ dijo Ishida rompiendo el silencio._

 _¿Por qué ser? _ Urahara trataba de buscar una explicación, hasta que vio a Rukia._

 _Parece que no fue en vano tu sufrimiento Kuchiki-san_ Rukia llena de determinación asintió al comentario de Urahara._

 _Pero todo se detuvo por un instante cuando Ying se percató del reiatsu de Rukia._

" _Qué bueno, ella sigue viva" pero eso distrajo a Ying_

 _Tu oponente soy yo_ Aizen lo atravesó con su espada en el pecho._

 _¡agh! _ Ying lo golpeó violentamente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a lo lejos._

 _Maldito_ él se cubría la herida._

 _No debes de descuidarte Kurosaki Ichigo_ Aizen de repente empezó a reunir reiatsu a su alrededor._

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _No te puedo asegurar que sigas vivo si recibes este ataque_ Aizen sonrió, de repente apareció donde estaban Urahara y compañía._

 _Mald-_ Urahara fue mandado a volar junto a Ishida y a Rukia la manó contra una pared._

 _Elige Kurosaki Ichigo. si tu vida o la de ella_ Aizen lanzó una bola de energía inmensa hacia Rukia._

 _Esto pasó en cámara lenta para Ying, si lo recibía podría significar su muerte, pero si la recibía Rukia… ella dejaría de existir, pero Ying se decidió._

 _¡Ichigo! _ Rukia vio como Ying se interpuso entre el ataque y ella._

 _¡No lo hagas! _ ella le gritó, pero él no desistió, entonces el ataque impactó contra Ying y una explosión enorme sacudió los cimientos del castillo del Rey._

 _Ying, con su ropa destrozada y habiendo perdido su liberación cayó al piso mientras el humo aun brotaba de su cuerpo._

 _¡Ichigo! _ Rukia corrió hasta el lugar en donde calló._

 _¡oye Ichigo! _ Rukia lo movía como él lo había hecho con ella, pero él no reaccionaba._

 _¡despierta… vamos despierta! _ trataba, pero no reaccionaba y al contrario que con ella, Inoue no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo._

 _Aizen, maldito_ Ishida se levantó y se preparó para atacar, pero._

 _Aaaahhhh_ el dolor regresó insoportable esta vez._

 _*Uryu, ¿Qué te sucede? * su espada le hablaba, pero él no podía contestar._

 _De repente la sustancia de la que estaba hecha la máscara de los Hollows empezó a salir de su rostro._

 _¿Hollowficación? _ Urahara no lo podía creer, si las cosas continuaban… Ishida perecería._

 _*Así que era eso, ¡Uryu! * ella trataba de llamarlo, pero no funcionaba._

 _Así que el Quincy que convertiste en Shinigami no pudo evitar que una pequeña parte de su alma estuviera el fragmento de un Hollow_ Aizen reía._

 _Un Hollow aumenta su poder bastante rápido si está en un Shinigami, a pesar de que solo hubiera sido el 1% se haría más fuerte con el tiempo… Ishida Uryu morirá, no tiene ni 1% de probabilidades de sobrevivir_ Aizen explicaba._

 _Él estuvo en hueco mundo, su poder también crece en ese lugar_ Aizen miró a Urahara._

 _Ahora dime Urahara Kisuke_ el hizo una pausa, Urahara lo veía, pero estaba preocupado por los demás._

 _Como vas a detenerme_ Aizen le extendió una mano._

 _Fin de la cuarta parte._

 _El próximo capítulo se llamará: El Fin Del Camino 5° Parte – El Principio Del Fin…_


	13. Capítulo 12: El Fin Del Camino 5 Parte

_Capítulo 12: El Fin Del Camino 5° Parte –_

" _El Principio Del Fin"_

 _¡Ichigo despierta! _ no había respuesta._

 _Kuchiki-san, necesito que me apoye_ Urahara llamó a Rukia._

… __ Rukia se levantó y dejó a Ying en el suelo._

 _Acabemos con el_ Rukia desenvainó su Zanpakuto rota._

 _Jajaja… de verdad piensan que me ustedes solos podrán detenerme_ Aizen se molestó._

 _Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia. Van a lamentar haber dicho esas palabras_ Aizen fue directo a Urahara._

 _¡Tch! _ con mucha dificultad Urahara recibió con su espada el golpe de Aizen, el cual se lo llevó por la fuerza del impacto._

" _es muy poderoso" Urahara usó Shunpo para retroceder un poco, pero Aizen la se encontraba en el sitio en donde él iba a llegar._

 _Creo que es obvio que no pueden vencerme_ Rukia apareció detrás de él e intentó atacarlo por la espalda._

 _¿Enserio creías que me atraparías? _ Aizen volteó y atrapó la espada de Rukia con su mano desnuda._

 _Tus insignificantes habilidades no son nada para todo mi poder Kuchiki Rukia_ con una seria mirada le dijo._

 _Tu confianza te matará… ¡Aizen! _ de repente la hoja de la espada de Rukia se alargó y reparó, atravesando el pecho de Aizen._

 _Agh_ Aizen se sorprendió del ataque._

 _Rukia: San No Mai – Shirafune._

 _Hm_ Aizen sonrió y._

… __ Rukia fue cortada por una lanza de energía lo cual hizo que se distrajera._

 _Bien echo_ Aizen lanzó a Rukia a un lado, y se pudo ver aparecer a Sukuyomi desde las sombras._

 _Encárgate aquí del resto Sukuyomi, yo iré a tomar el poder del rey espíritu y a destruir la realidad._

 _Hai_ Sukuyomi se le puso en frente a Urahara._

 _Parece que Abarai-taicho no te pudo vencer_ decía sonriendo, pero claramente preocupado._

 _Sukuyomi aún estaba en su segunda resurrección así que Urahara no podía descuidarse._

" _vamos piensa" Urahara fue atacado por Sukuyomi._

 _Vamos, vamos tomémonos esto con calma_ Urahara bromeaba en medio de la difícil batalla que tenía "como de costumbre lo hace XD"_

 _Urahara bloqueaba con dificultad los ataques de Sukuyomi._

" _no tengo otra opción, debo usarlo" a Urahara se le acababan las opciones._

 _Urahara: Hado No Kyu Ju Ichi – ¡Senju Koten Taiho! _ el ataque fue directo a Sukuyomi que trató de bloquearlo con sus alas._

 _¡Agh! _ este fue mandado contra una pared._

" _el ataque era más poderoso de lo que parecía" Sukuyomi se puso de pie._

 _Urahara al ver que sus ataques no tenían mucho efecto se puso serio y._

 _Urahara: Ban-._

 _¿?: Espera_ una voz detuvo a Urahara, Sukuyomi no sabía de quien se trataba._

 _Yo me encargaré de él, Urahara Kisuke_ el campo de batalla se estremeció… cuando Zaraki Kenpachi llegó al palacio del rey._

 _¿Zaraki-taicho? _ Urahara se hubiera esperado a cualquiera, pero aun así Kenpachi lo sorprendió._

 _Este fue el sujeto que disque mató a Ichigo ¿no? _ Urahara con una mirada muy graciosa asintió._

 _Bien, también está en mi lista, tu adelántate y detén el cabrón de Aizen hasta que yo termine aquí._

 _Hai, hai_ Kisuke medio sonriente envainó su espada y siguió a Aizen._

 _Sukuyomi se disponía a detenerlo, pero._

 _Kenpachi: Trágatelo… Nozarashi_ Kenpachi liberó su espada y apareció frente a Sukuyomi._

 _¿vas a algún lado? _ Sukuyomi voló directo hacia él y generó una gran espada de luz, parecía más densa que las anteriores._

 _Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpe tras golpe._

 _Jajajaja_ Kenpachi se divertía._

 _Maldito, enserio crees poder vencerme_ Sukuyomi voló hacia atrás._

 _Sukuyomi: Cero oscuras_ lanzó desde el cielo un poderoso cero oscuras, pero Kenpachi empezó a desatar una especie de niebla de un color rojo grisáceo de la hoja de su espada._

 _Kenpachi: ¡Hakai… Kyojin! _ Kenpachi lanzó una estocada que impactó con el cero de Sukuyomi, pero el ataque de Kenpachi lo superó y desvaneció._

 _¿Cómo? _ el ataque impactó a Sukuyomi, el cual calló al piso._

 _¿Eso es todo? _ Kenpachi se aburría._

" _m-maldición, aun no me recupero de la batalla contra aquel capitán" Sukuyomi se puso de pie como pudo y encaró a Kenpachi._

" _parece que no tengo otra opción" Sukuyomi iba a hacer algo, pero._

 _Jajaja, no esperaba encontrarte en ese estado Sukuyomi_ el resto de los espadas habían llegado._

 _Son ustedes "no podían ser más oportunos" sonrió este._

 _Deja que nos encarguemos de este y ve hacia donde fue Aizen-sama_ Hitomi y Niiro llegaron para pelear._

 _Parece que la basura siempre será basura_ decía Kenpachi pensando en los capitanes que enfrentaron a esos espadas._

 _¿?: valla, valla interesante_ Yoruichi y Sado llegaron a la escena._

 _¿Aahh? _ Kenpachi ya estaba fastidiado, pero Sukuyomi aprovechó para irse de ese lugar._

 _No escaparas_ Kenpachi lo iba a segir, pero Hitomi lo interceptó rápidamente y lo hizo impactar contra el suelo._

 _Maldita_ Kenpachi se levantó y Yoruichi y Sado se le unieron para combatir._

 _¿tu? _ Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver viva a Hitomi._

 _¿Acaso venciste a Ukitake?_

 _No, ese sujeto al parecer colapsó después de activar su Bankai, parecía estar mal así que lo deje allí tirado._

" _entiendo, parece ser que usar el Bankai en su estado fue demasiado para Ukitake" Yoruichi se puso en posición de combate y Sado sacó sus dos brazos._

 _Parece que esto será interesante Niiro_ ella lo miró, pero él estaba en silencio._

 _Parece que nunca cambias_ ambos entraron en resurrección._

 _No bajen la guardia_ ordenó Yoruichi._

 _¡Oigan no se metan! _ Kenpachi ahora muy molesto dio un paso al frente._

 _No podrás tu solo Zaraki_ le dijo Yoruichi._

 _No pedí su ayuda… además esto se puso más emocionante_ el veía a ambos espadas._

 _Aquel sujeto estaba herido y la batalla iba a ser aburrida, mejor síganlo y déjenme esto a mi_ Kenpachi sonrió, Yoruichi dio un suspiro de resignación y se fue con Sado._

 _Oye acaban de salir huyendo_ le dijo Hitomi, Niiro los veía, pero no se movió de su sitio._

 _Vamos a detenerlos_ ella iba a empezar a seguirlos, pero Niiro la tomó del brazo._

 _No te precipites Hitomi_ ella no lo entendía._

 _Este fue el sujeto que acabó con la cuarta fácilmente, aquellos son simples alimañas para Aizen-sama… pero Zaraki Kenpachi_ Niiro lo miró fijamente._

 _Él es un peligro_ sentenció Niiro._

 _Entiendo, tienes razón_ Hitomi se preocupó por Kenpachi ahora._

 _Jajajaaja, ¿ya terminaron su charla? me estaba aburriendo_ Zaraki llevó a su costado su Zanpakuto._

 _Voy a destrozarlos rápido, para ir a por Aizen_ la presión espiritual que soltó Kenpachi, ellos sabían lo que tramaba._

 _Kenpachi: ¡Ban-kai! _ la piel de Kenpachi se puso roja, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y dos rayas blancas atravesaban su cara ojos hasta su cuello… el hacha que era su Zanpakuto se hizo más delgada._

 _Kenpachi: Roshutsu Shita Tetsu (Campo De Hierro Expuesto) _ Kenpachi parecía un verdadero demonio en ese estado._

 _Oye Niiro…_ ella estaba preocupada, pero Niiro estaba tranquilo._

 _No hay tiempo para dudar… ¡Vamos! _ Hitomi lo siguió y Kenpachi fue hacia ellos… otra infernal batalla comenzaba._

 _Camino al rey._

 _Este es el poder de Zaraki Kenpachi… es impresionante_ sado estaba asombrado tan solo con sentir su reiatsu desde la distancia._

 _Si, un monstruo para unos monstruos, estará bien… espero_ ambos siguieron._

 _Aizen ya había llegado al palacio del rey y se encontró con…_

 _Parece que esto no podía esperar más verdad_ Aizen se acercó y vio al rey espíritu…_

 _Aizen Sousuke_ un viejo apareció cerca del rey espíritu._

 _Así que apareciste… tú el último miembro de la división 0 que sobrevivió a la guerra contra los Quincys_ Aizen lo veía fríamente._

 _Hyousube Ichibei._

 _Me honra que recuerdes mi nombre Aizen… ya que puede que pronto olvides el tuyo_ le dijo sonriendo._

 _Interesante, si Kurosaki Ichigo se hubiera enterado de esto no hubiera estado de acuerdo_ Aizen veía al rey espíritu._

 _Si, Ichigo-chan es muy ingenuo_ aun sonreía._

 _Si, el cadáver de Yhwach… usan el poder infinito que consiguió tras absorber al anterior rey espíritu durante la guerra pasada contra los Quincys luego de que Kurosaki Ichigo y Uryu Ishida lo derrotaran, y luego lo depositaron aquí para estabilizar las 3 dimensiones._

 _El cadáver de Yhwach levitaba en una cúpula, donde solía estar el anterior rey espíritu._

 _Así que ya estabas enterado de todo_ Ichibei sudó un poco ante la perspicacia de Aizen._

 _Eso es obvio, ahora debo matarte antes de que absorber el poder del rey_ Aizen sacó su espada._

 _¿Vas a enfrentarme con una Asauchi sin nombre? _ a Ichibei le pareció divertido._

 _Sé que debe de ser un insulto para ti, el más poderoso de los guardias reales, pero creo que esto es suficiente para ti_ reía Aizen._

 _Subestimarme va a ser tu ultimo error_ Ichibei sacó un enorme pincel._

 _Se miraron fijamente por un rato e iban a empezar a pelear, pero._

 _Valla, parece que llegó justo a tiempo_ Urahara llegó al sitio._

 _Urahara Kisuke_ Ichibei lo vio._

 _Parece que algo pasó allá abajo, ya que estás aquí_ Aizen sonreía._

 _Parece que seremos dos contra uno_ Urahara desenvainó su Benihime._

 _Te equivocas Urahara Kisuke, yo seré tu oponente_ Sukuyomi llegó al lado de Aizen con sonido._

 _Parece que esto será difícil_ también se apresuraron y llegaron Sado y Yoruichi._

 _Ignora al engendro Kisuke, Chad y yo lo derrotaremos._

 _Maldición_ Sukuyomi saltó hacia atrás ya que Sado lo atacó._

 _Vamos afuera_ Yoruichi lo golpeó con el Shunko y lo mandó fuera del palacio._

 _A por el Chad_ Sado solo asintió y corrió hacia afuera._

 _Esto no cambiará nada… sabes que no podrás vencerme Urahara_ Aizen empuñó con fuerza su espada y su reiatsu empezó a salir de su cuerpo._

" _Ishida-san…" a Urahara le preocupaba el estado de Ishida, pero este no podía hacer nada ya que había que detener a Aizen._

 _En donde dejaron a Ishida._

 _Este se retorcía por la máscara que se estaba formando._

 _*creo que es el momento* Aku Shihari empezó a brillar, y de repente Ishida apareció en el bosque que representa el mundo de su alma._

 _Este lugar_ todo se estaba desmoronando._

 _Uryu_ Aku Shihari apareció._

 _Eres tú, ¿qué sucede?_

 _Los dolores, y las extrañas fluctuaciones de tu reiatsu… todo era por el poder Hollow que surgió aquel día que obtuviste poderes de Shinigami_ ella estaba preocupado._

 _Así que era eso_ Ishida sudaba, pero se puso de pie._

 _Vas a morir si esto continua, ya que tu Hollow ha alcanzado un gran poder._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? _ Ishida la miró y ella le sonrió._

 _Ya sabes lo que debes hacer_ Ishida sonrió también._

 _Cierto… ha llegado la hora de usarlo_ ella asintió._

 _Bien, debemos terminar con esta guerra._

 _Una luz empezó a salir desde el sitio donde estaba Ishida_

 _Algo había comenzado, algo que podría terminar con todo._

 _Chad, Yoruichi-san_ Rukia llegó al sitio, aunque se veía claramente las manchas de sangre en sus ropas._

 _¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san? _ Sado estaba preocupado._

 _Solo fue una cortada profunda en mi brazo, ya me di primeros auxilios, no se preocupen_ les sonrió._

 _Terminemos de una vez por todas con Sukuyomi_ dijo Rukia y todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _Parece que me están subestimando_ Sukuyomi empezó a desprender un enorme poder._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ no entendían de donde venía ese poder._

 _Parecen confundidos, déjenme explicarles. Mi segunda resurrección fue forzada por Aizen-sama para hacerme más poderoso, al contrario de la que tenía Ulquiorra Shiffar que era una natural_ todos entendían esa parte._

 _La mía al ser forzada y no desarrollarla de manera natural es un riesgo para mi vida, por eso solo usaba la mitad de todo su poder… pero ahora_ sus heridas rápidamente sanaron y su reiatsu superó los limites._

 _Como el plan de Aizen-sama cerca de completarse, voy a darlo todo para destruirlos_ el liberó una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder un poco a los presentes._

 _No va a ser fácil, oigan ustedes dos, si ven que me transformo de una extraña manera corran y no le cuenten a nadie… espero no tener que llegar a eso_ Yoruichi suspiró._

 _Ooohh_ Rukia y Sado se la imaginaron en su forma de gato, pero gigante._

 _¡no imaginen! _ los regañó._

 _¿Están listos? _ ambos sonrieron y…_

 _Sado: Brazo izquierdo Del Diablo._

 _Rukia: ¡Ban-kai!… Hakka no Togame._

 _Yoruichi: ¡Shunko! _ los tres estaban más que listos para el combate._

 _Malditos_ Sukuyomi no estaba seguro si sobreviviría al combate._

 _Valla valla, quien hubiera dicho que llegarías tan lejos Urahara Kisuke_ Urahara lo veía sin decir nada._

 _El hecho de que Ying hubiera despertado sus antiguas emociones no se debió únicamente a su batalla contra Kuchiki Rukia, tu tuviste que ver._

 _No voy a negar mi participación, pero supongo que eso ya estaba en tus cálculos._

 _Eso es correcto, pero aun así me sorprende que hayas llegado a comprender el punto al que hice llegar a Kurosaki._

 _Si, lo volviste un Hollow puro, aunque recuperara sus poderes de Shinigami, solo le esperaría la muerte, ¿no es así?_

 _Correcto, ya que no puedes hacer que un Vasto Lorde que ya es un arrancar obtenga poderes diferentes de Shinigami._

 _Es un hecho que un Hollow se convierte en un arrancar al arranarse s mascara para obtener poderes de Shinigami, y poner poderes distintos a los que ya tiene… eso no lo soportará su cuerpo, además junto a la propia personalidad de Kurosaki Ichigo que fue desprendida para crear la de Ying._

 _Deberías saber que no saldrá como lo planeas_ Urahara no esperó más y fue directo a Aizen._

 _No dejaré que te hagas con el poder del rey espíritu_ Aizen bloqueo con una sola mano el ataque de Urahara, pero Ichibei lo iba a atacar por la espalda._

 _No te dejaré intervenir_ Aizen levantó su mano sin mirarlo._

 _Aizen: Sello del cielo – ¡Emma! _ del suelo brotaron varias manos que atraparon a Ichibei._

 _¿Qué es esto? _ increíblemente no podía liberarse._

 _Inventé este Kido para ti, el más fuerte de la guardia real… ahora no me estorbes_ Ichibei fue envuelto por las manos y fue transportado a un espacio en otro plano de la existencia._

" _imposible" Urahara se quedó atónito ante aquel enorme poder de Aizen._

 _No te distraigas_ Aizen impactó el pecho de Urahara con energía de Kido._

 _¡Agh! _ Urahara impactó contra una pared._

 _No puede ser_ Urahara se levantaba, pero Aizen ya estaba frente a él._

 _Muere Urahara Kisuke_ Aizen atacó con la intensión de atravesar su pecho, pero Urahara creo un escudo hexagonal de color carmesí con el cual bloqueo el ataque de Aizen._

 _Un esfuerzo tonto_ Urahara sonrió mientras un poco de sangra bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, producto del ataque anterior de Aizen._

 _Urahara: ¡Kirisaki Benihime!_

 _Maldito_ Aizen saltó hacia atrás, el ataque de Urahara lanzó cientos de agujas a Aizen._

 _Hm, nada mal Urahara Kisuke_ Aizen se sacó tres agujas que le habían dado._

 _Pero sabes que esto no es nada para mí_ de repente Aizen ya estaba de nuevo frente a Urahara._

" _!es rápido!" Aizen atravesó el hombro de Urahara._

 _No puedes hacer nada en mi contra Urahara_ Aizen sacó su espada, la sangre brotaba del brazo de Urahara, pero este se levantó._

 _¿Aun piensas seguir? ¿Que podrías hacer en tu estado? _ Urahara se quedó en su sitio sin moverse por un momento._

 _Que persona más curiosa_ Aizen lo atacó con su reiatsu y lo hizo estrellarse contra un pilar del castillo, Urahara trató de levantarse, pero se quedó de rodillas viendo al piso mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas._

 _Parece que es tu final Urahara Kisuke._

 _Urahara: Ban-kai._

 _¿Qué? _ Aizen se sorprendió ante la figura que apareció a espaldas de Urahara._

 _Urahara: kannon Biraki Benihime Aratame (Inquisición de la Princesa Carmesí de las puertas de Avalokistevara) _ para tener una última oportunidad Urahara muestra su Bankai._

 _Es la primera vez que veo tu Bankai_ Aizen estaba sorprendido pero calmado al estar frente al Bankai de Urahara._

 _Supongo que sí, esta es la segunda vez que lo uso en una batalla_ Urahara sonreía._

 _Aunque dudo que puedas derrotarme con él._

 _Quien sabe_ las manos de la muñeca gigante que apareció detrás de Urahara taparon su brazo y pecho heridos._

 _Pero no saldrás intacto del Aizen_ sus heridas sanaron._

 _¿Cómo? _ Aizen se sorprendió al ver su brazo y hombro abriéndose y siendo cosido con hilos extraños._

 _No te distraigas_ Urahara lo alcanzo y cortó su pecho con un movimiento de su espada._

 _Maldito_ Aizen bloqueo el segundo ataque de Urahara._

 _Pareces preocupado._

 _Hm, ¿eso crees Urahara Kisuke? _ de repente marcas similares a vasos sanguíneos de color rojo emergieron del pecho de Aizen hasta sus heridas._

 _El poder del Hogyoku_ Urahara estaba seguro, pero sentía algo diferente._

 _Es algo más que eso, este Hogyoku lo hice con el poder de las almas que solo se encuentran en el infierno._

 _¿Cómo? _ Urahara quedó impactado ante esta revelación._

 _Como lo oíste, su poder es muy superior al de tu Hogyoku Urahara_ las heridas de Aizen fueron sanadas._

 _Terminaré con esto ahora_ Urahara usó el Shunpo para alejarse rápidamente de Aizen._

 _De pronto el poder del Hogyoku empezó a ser liberado, el cual cubría a Aizen._

" _el poder que emana…" Urahara no podía calcularlo._

 _Si crees que ya tenía un poder enorme antes, entonces están acabados todos._

 _No dejaré que eso suceda_ la batalla de ambos continuaba._

 _Aaahhh_ Sukuyomi fue con todo hacia Rukia, Sado y Yoruichi._

 _¡No te creas! _ Yoruichi lo interceptó con su Shunko a duras penas._

" _es tan rápido como yo cuando uso el Shunko" Yoruichi le dio una serie consecutiva de golpes que Sukuyomi boqueo con algo de dificultad._

 _Sado: ¡El Directo! _ Sado atacó, pero Sukuyomi se cubrió con sus alas._

 _No me derrotaran Shinigamis_ Sukuyomi lanzó una onda expansiva utilizándose a sí mismo como epicentro._

 _Aahh_ todos fueron repelidos._

 _Maldito, el incremento de poder no fue simple palabrería_ dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie, en eso Sukuyomi llegó a suelo con sonido._

 _Lo dices como si no se los hubiera advertido_ Sukuyomi extendió su dedo hacia ellos y empezó a cargar un cero oscuras._

 _Desaparezcan_ cuando lo iba a lanzar._

 _¡Ahora Rukia!_

 _¿Qué? _ Sukuyomi tenía los pies congelados._

 _Funcionó_ Rukia había clavado su espada en el suelo, y se veía un camino de hielo hasta los pies de Sukuyomi._

 _Rukia: Juhaku (Árbol blanco)_

 _Maldita_ Sukuyomi se congelaba poco a poco, pero hizo algo que nadie esperaba._

 _Imposible_ Rukia y los demás se quedaron anonadados, Sukuyomi cortó sus piernas antes de que el daño se extendiera más._

 _n-no les resultará fácil Shinigamis_ en ese momento con un esfuerzo Sukuyomi regeneró sus piernas._

 _¿regeneración instantánea? _ todos se sorprendieron._

 _Exacto, en esta forma puedo acceder a la regeneración instantánea._

 _Eso significa que puedes morir en esta batalla si llegaste hasta tal punto_ Sado de pocas palabras molestó a Sukuyomi con su comentario._

 _Parece que están desesperados por morir_ Sukuyomi alzó el dedo en dirección desde el cielo._

 _Sukuyomi: Cero Oscuras_ con una enorme cantidad de reiatsu Sukuyomi disparó el cero._

 _Eso no es bueno_ Yoruichi buscaba alguna opción, pero Sado intervino en ese momento._

 _¡Sado! _ Yoruichi sabía lo que planeaba._

 _¡aaaaahhhhh! _ Sado puso su brazo derecho para recibir el cero._

 _¡Chad! _ gritó Rukia y la explosión cegó a todos._

 _Cuando todo se calmó, se pudo ver a Sado inconsciente con su brazo muy quemado, pero seguía vivo._

 _Parece que sobrevivieron… sálvense del segundo_ Sukuyomi lo lanzó de nuevo._

" _no podré evadirlo cargando a Sado y a Rukia" Yoruichi no podía salvarlos a ambos, pero en ese momento su salvación apareció._

 _¿?: Shiten koushun (Escudo desafiante de los cuatro cielos) _ el escudo protegió a todos, pero._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ el cero de Sukuyomi le fue reflejado._

 _Aaahhh- impactó con fuerza la pared, sus alas estaban heridas, aunque sanaron._

 _Esa técnica… ¡Inoue! _ Rukia vio hacia un lado._

 _¡Kuchiki-san! _ ella corrió hacia ellos._

 _Qué bueno que llegas, cura a Chad_ le sonreía Rukia._

 _Hai_ ella asintió sonriendo y procedió a curarlo._

 _Sukuyomi la vio sorprendido._

" _esa mujer fue capaz de regresar el cero oscuras de un espada… una humana" no lo podía creer._

 _¡malditos! _ Sukuyomi cargó su ataque con sus alas y lo dirigió contra ellos._

 _¡mueran! _ el ataque salió disparado, pero un muro de hielo increíblemente denso lo bloqueó._

 _¿Qué? _ alguien mas había llegado._

 _¿?: Valla valla, esto se puso interesante_ Toshiro había llegado a la escena._

 _¿?: no se confíe Hitsugaya-taicho_ Byakuya y Toshiro estaban completamente recuperados._

 _Lo sé, entre los dos lo destruiremos de una vez_ dijo con seriedad característica._

 _Siguen vivos_ Sukuyomi estaba muy preocupado._

" _los que se enfrentaron a ellos eran poderosos espadas, pensar que pudieron vencerlos…" Sukuyomi miró a Inoue._

" _esa chica… ella los curó, dentro de la información que nos dio Aizen-sama está la explicación de sus extraños poderes" la seguía mirando mientras ella curaba a Sado._

" _pero no estaba en la información que sus poderes sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para regresar un cero oscuras de un espada… no de echo ella regresó mi cero en mi segunda resurrección a mi máximo poder"_

 _¿Qué tanto piensas? _ lo interrumpió Toshiro._

 _Hm, nada de tu incumbencia Shinigami_ Sukuyomi se preparó para pelear._

 _Parece que estas subestimándonos al no llamar refuerzos._

 _Ya no tengo refuerzos_ fue todo lo que dijo._

 _Entiendo, pero aun así…_

 _Byakuya y Toshiro: Ban-kai…_

 _Aquí vienen._

 _Toshiro: Daiguren Hyorinmaru._

 _Byakuya: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ ambos capitanes estaban listos para la batalla._

 _Yoruichi tú y el resto adelántense, nosotros dos nos encargaremos del espada_ habló Byakuya._

 _¿Estás seguro? Ya estaba cansándome de cambiar de combatiente_ dijo Yoruichi sonriendo con fastidio._

 _Hm, solo lo digo para que no me estorben en la pelea_ dijo arrogantemente._

 _Está bien, ¿Sado puedes levantarte? _ este solo asintió._

 _Nii-sama_ Rukia estaba algo preocupada, pero no dijo nada._

 _¡vamos! _ los 4, Yoruichi, Rukia, Sado e Inoue fueron a donde Aizen._

 _¡No se los voy a permitir! _ Sukuyomi iba a detenerlos._

 _Byakuya: Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_ Byakuya los envolvió a los 3, y Yoruichi y el resto se fueron._

 _Aquí terminaremos contigo_ Toshiro dio un paso al frente._

 _Desgraciados Shinigamis_ Sukuyomi voló a toda velocidad hacia Byakuya y Toshiro con dos densas espadas de energía._

 _Toshiro: Hyoryu Senbi_ Toshiro lanzó masas de hielo con forma similar a una media luna, pero Sukuyomi las destruyó con facilidad._

 _Toma_ esté atacó a Toshiro, pero este bloqueo con su espada._

 _No he terminado_ este empezó a presionar a Toshiro con una serie de ataques de sus espadas, luego lo mandó por los aires de un alazo._

 _¡aahh! _ Toshiro voló, y Sukuyomi apareció en la trayectoria con su sonido._

 _Muer-_ este iba a apuñalarlo, pero._

 _Te olvidas de mi_ Byakuya lanzó varias de las espadas del Senkei hacia él, varias lo cortaron, aunque no era muy grave._

 _Maldito_ Sukuyomi disparó un cero oscuras hacia Byakuya, pero Toshiro se puso en frente._

 _Toshiro: Ryojin Hyoheki (Pared tejida de hielo) _ Toshiro creó una pared de hielo que a pesar de ser hielo fino contuvo el ataque de Sukuyomi._

 _M-maldición_ Sukuyomi jadeaba de cansancio._

 _Parece que estás llegando a tus limites_ Toshiro se preparaba para atacar y terminar la batalla._

 _¿Creen que me vencerán? … ¡No me hagan reír! _ gritó Sukuyomi mientras empezó a desprender un reiatsu muy fuerte de su cuerpo._

 _¿Qué hace? _ lo miró Byakuya confundido._

 _Esta técnica la usé solamente contra Kurosaki Ichigo… ¡siéntanla en sus huesos Shinigamis! _ el reiatsu de Sukuyomi empezó a crear un torbellino._

 _¡Está arrastrándonos! _ el ataque era más poderoso de lo que nunca fue._

 _Sukuyomi: ¡Jigoku No Arashi! _ el ataque se maximizó, destrozando todo en su rango._

 _¡aaaahhhh! _ ambos fueron arrastrados._

 _El ataque se dispersó, y Byakuya y Toshiro cayeron internamente heridos al suelo._

 _Están acabados_ Sukuyomi empezó a cargar un cero oscuras para acabar con ellos, pero._

 _Aahhh_ este se arrodilló mientras escupía sangre._

 _e-estoy llegando al límite._

 _Ahora Hitsugaya-taicho_ gritó Byakuya._

 _¿Cómo? _ Sukuyomi vio a ambos levantarse a pesar de estar heridos de gravedad._

 _No puede ser, voy a-_ Sukuyomi tenía las piernas congeladas._

 _n-no vamos a dejarte con vida Sukuyomi_ Toshiro jadeaba, pero elevó su reiatsu y lanzó su último ataque._

 _Toshiro: ¡Hyoten Hyakkaso! _ Sukuyomi fue cubierto rápidamente por las flores de hielo._

 _No me vas a matar con esto_ esté empezó a acumular reiatsu para poder liberarse, pero._

 _No lo has entendido todavía_ apareció Byakuya delante de él._

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Esto ya se acabó para ti_ Byakuya empezó a condensar en una sola hoja todos los pétalos de su Bankai._

 _Byakuya: Shukei Hakuteiken_ Byakuya atacó a Sukuyomi con todo su poder._

 _¡aaaaahhhhh! _ una gran explosión sacudió el lugar._

 _Se acabó para ti… Sukuyomi_ Toshiro y Byakuya cayeron al piso inconscientes y mortalmente heridos… pero Sukuyomi fue destruido por completo._

 _La entrada al palacio._

 _Me costaron un montón desgraciados_ a los pies de Kenpachi yacían Hitomi y Niiro inconscientes y gravemente heridos._

 _No pueden conmigo… desgraciados_ Kenpachi cayó también, ya no podía seguir peleando._

 _En la sala del rey espíritu._

 _El reiatsu de ese espada desapareció… acabaron con el_ Yoruichi sonrió._

" _no mueran idiotas" pensó esta._

 _Parece que lograron vencer a mis últimos tres espadas incluyendo a Sukuyomi, mi más fiel sirviente_ hablaba Aizen sonriendo._

 _Si, estás solo ahora_ le dijo Yoruichi, Urahara estaba mal herido, pero aun podía seguir luchando._

 _¿Cómo te encuentras Kisuke? _ Yoruichi fue a auxiliar a Urahara._

 _No te preocupes Yoruichi-san, más bien hay que vencer a Aizen… pero eso no sucederá_ Urahara tenía una expresión seria pero calmada._

 _Hm, me sorprende lo lejos que ustedes cinco llegaron, vencieron a mis diez espadas y a mi ejercito de arrancar, pero solo quedan ustedes cinco… parece que mis cálculos no estaban mal, la sociedad de almas no podía hacer nada en contra de mis Vasto Lorde_ Aizen levantó una mano en dirección a Urahara._

 _Van a morir_ un rayo salió disparado de su mano hacia Urahara._

 _¡Urahara-san! _ gritaron los presentes, pero Urahara sonrió._

 _El ataque lo impactó, pero de repente una luz emergió del destello que se vio al impactar el ataque con Urahara._

 _¿Qué es eso? _ Aizen no sabía lo que era._

 _Qué raro que no lo reconozcas Aizen… es mi Hogyoku_ Urahara levantó el Hogyoku el cual brilló y lanzó un rayo hacia Aizen._

 _¿maldito, que me hiciste? _ el rayo entró en el Hogyoku de Aizen, en ese momento Urahara sacó un frasco con un líquido azul que tenía brillo propio y era de color azul._

" _¿eso es… reiatsu?" Aizen empezaba a entender lo que Urahara planeaba._

 _¿Creo que ya te diste cuenta no?, este es el reiatsu de Murasame Ying combinado con el de Kuchiki-san, el cual logré reunir tras las batalla que libraron_ Urahara roció el líquido sobre su Hogyoku._

 _En ese momento empezó a brotar fuego azul el cual se dirigió a el Hogyoku de Aizen como si estuvieran unidos por un hilo invisible._

 _El reiatsu de Kuchiki-san ya está en el cuerpo de Murasame Ying, solo falta que esta mescla entre en tu Hogyoku, en ese momento los poderes de Shinigami de Kurosaki-san que también alimentan tu Hogyoku regresará a su cuerpo._

 _¡i-imposible! _ Aizen se quedó atónito._

 _Dentro del Hogyoku de Aizen._

 _¿Qué sucede? _ Ulquiorra no sabía lo que ocurría, todo el Hogyoku desprendía descargas de energía._

 _Este reiatsu… Rukia_ Ichigo sintió el reiatsu de Rukia y lo tocó._

 _En eso una luz brotó de Hogyoku de Aizen, lo cual causó que se agrietara_

 _El Hogyoku se fragmentó_ Ulquiorra veía como el poder de Ichigo se escapaba._

 _Así que de verdad lo logró…_

 _Desde afuera del Hogyoku._

 _No puede ser_ la luz escapó del Hogyoku y fue directo al cuerpo de Ying que estaba un poco lejos del sitio._

 _Hm… jajajaja_ Aizen reía, pero se notaba su enojo._

 _No esperé esto, ni en todas las ecuaciones… Urahara Kisuke, de verdad eres una persona impresionante_ Urahara lo veía con una expresión seria._

 _Pero aun así no podrán vencerme, mi Hogyoku sigue teniendo un poder inconmensurable, el cual no puedes detener con nada._

 _Puede ser cierto… pero permítenos intentarlo por favor_ Urahara sonriendo se puso en guardia y desvaneció su Bankai._

 _¿En serio creen tener una oportunidad? _ Aizen estaba furioso._

 _Voy a tener que destruirlos antes de que destruya la realidad_ Aizen empezó a elevarse, y sus ropas se tornaron de un color negro, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo con el iris azul, y su piel se hizo más oscura._

 _Este es el poder que el Hogyoku me ofrece… quería que vieras lo que iba a suceder Urahara Kisuke, es una lástima._

 _No puedes esperar que sea tan sencillo… ya deberías haberte dado cuenta Aizen_ lo dijo con una mirada sombría._

 _Tu nunca vas aganar_ esto le pareció curioso a Aizen._

 _En serio_ la espada de Aizen también cambio, tomando la forma de una espada medieval europea._

 _No hay nada que puedan hacer… todo acabó para ustedes_ Aizen señaló con la punta de su espada a todos y empezó a cargar un inmenso poder, el cual disparó contra ellos._

 _¡hasta nunca insignificantes Shinigamis y humanos! _ el ataque impactó y una gran onda expansiva devastó casi todo el palacio, que ya el cielo era visible, solo quedaban escombros._

 _Están muertos_ el humo se dispersaba._

 _¿?: Estás seguro Aizen_ se escuchó una voz._

 _¿Qué? _ el humo se dispersó y se pudo ver quien era._

 _No los mataras tan fácilmente Aizen, no mientras yo siga con vida_ Ishida había llegado._

 _Ishida, ¿ya te encuentras bien? _ preguntó Rukia, el volteo y le sonrió._

 _Ishida-san_ Urahara lo llamó y el asintió a lo que Urahara sonrió._

 _Así que sigues vivo_ Aizen interrumpió la conversación._

 _Más o menos_ dijo Ishida con una expresión desafiante._

 _Se puede saber ¿Cómo evitaste morir a manos del Hollow que tenías?_

 _Quien sabe_ Ishida empuñaba su Aku Shihari aun liberada._

 _Ahora voy a acabar contigo Aizen_ Ishida voló a toda velocidad hacia Aizen, haciéndolo retroceder._

" _¿qué es este poder?" Ishida atacaba ferozmente, pero Aizen empezó a responder._

 _No te creas tanto insignificante humano_ Aizen lo atacó un con un poder inmenso de color rojo en forma de esfera._

 _¡Tch! _ Ishida se cubrió y el ataque lo golpeo y creó una explosión tan grande que era increíble si seguía con vida._

 _Imposible… sigues con vida_ Aizen no lo creía, aunque la parte superior del traje de Ishida estaba destrozada._

 _No voy a caer tan fácil maldito_ Ishida se posicionó._

 _Hm y se puede saber que aras en mi contra, que puedas soportar esos ataques no significa que puedas evitar el destino de todos._

 _Te equivocas… si puedo_ Ishida tomo su espada con ambas manos._

 _Ishida: ¡ban-kai!_

 _Fin del capítulo, aquí termina la parte titulada el fin del camino…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favor, y que más les puedo decir._

 _Saludos desde el cuarto de mi casa XD…_


	14. Capitulo 13: El Despertar Del Mundo

_**Capítulo 13: El Despertar**_

 _ **De La Maldad.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡Ban-kai! _ un intenso reiatsu de un color verde rodeo a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso? _ Aizen no esperaba un Bankai por parte del Quincy.**_

" _ **lo que viene no es ningún juego… esto" Aizen tenía un mal presentimiento.**_

 _ **¿el Bankai de Ishida? ¿Qué podrá ser? _ Sado y todos los presentes esperaban a que el reiatsu se dispersara.**_

 _ **Ishida-san… de aquí todo depende de ti_ Urahara sabía que el resto de los presentes no podrían hacer nada.**_

 _ **Oye Kisuke_ Yoruichi llamó su atención.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **¿Crees que Ishida pueda vencerlo con su Bankai? _ lo miró con preocupación.**_

 _ **No lo sé_ Urahara cerró los ojos por un momento.**_

 _ **Pero_ los abrió lentamente viendo hacia el sitio donde estaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Es la última esperanza_ sonrió la decir eso.**_

 _ **En el sitio donde estaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Vamos, terminaremos con esto…_ se escuchó desde el interior del poderoso reiatsu.**_

 _ **Hm, de verdad crees que tú, un Quincy va a poder derrotarme_ a Aizen le parecía gracioso.**_

 _ **No puedo asegurarlo… pero permíteme intentarlo_ el reiatsu se dispersó.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso? _ todos se quedaron viendo.**_

 _ **Así que ese es tu Bankai_ Aizen estaba un poco sorprendido debido al poder que se percibía.**_

 _ **Ishida: Shotoaku Shiharai-Fu (Arco de pago que corta el viento)**_

 _ **sí, pero estoy seguro de que puedes manejarlo Aizen_ Ishida estaba muy serio, y su aspecto había cambiado.**_

 _ **Se siente una presencia muy densa… ¿de qué se trata? _ preguntaba Rukia.**_

 _ **Es el Bankai de Ishida-san, es todo su potencial.**_

 _ **El Bankai de Ishida lo había cambiado, su cabello se tornó de un negro con verde oscuro en las puntas, su ojo derecho cambio a un color verde intenso, sus ropas cambiaron a un blanco total típico de los Quincy Ichigo, y su Zanpakuto se dividió en las dos hojas que formaban su espada gemela, formando dos espadas para cada mano.**_

" _ **estos poderes que se sienten, es increíble que un Bankai sea capaz de tal cosa" Aizen analizaba las cosas, hasta que recordó que había una pregunta que todavía seguía sin respuesta.**_

 _ **Quincy_ Aizen llamó su atención.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ Ishida lo veía seriamente.**_

 _ **¿Cómo sobreviviste a tu Hollowficación? _ todos se preguntaban lo mismo.**_

 _ **Buena pregunta, es gracias a la forma en la que peleé durante toda mi vida.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Aizen no entendía.**_

 _ **Durante mis batallas siempre estuve dispuesto a sacrificar algo para obtener la victoria, aunque lo que terminé perdiendo fueron mis poderes_ Aizen escuchaba con atención.**_

 _ **No me importaba perderlos con tal de mantener mi orgullo intacto, y esta forma de ser mía quedó grabada en mi Zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Eso significa… _ Aizen empezaba a entender.**_

 _ **Exacto, para utilizar mi Bankai de ahora en adelante mi Zanpakuto me pidió un sacrificio.**_

 _ **¿Y sacrificaste los poderes Hollows que te estaban matando no es así?**_

 _ **Exacto… la verdad es que me preguntaba ¿qué haría?, que poderes sacrificaría, si sacrificaba los de Quincy deshonraría a mi especie, si sacrificaba los de Shinigami perdería todas las habilidades que había obtenido hasta ahora_ todos se sorprendieron.**_

 _ **No tenía conocimiento de que tenía un Hollow dentro de mí, pero gracias a ese casi mortal detalle maté dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora puedo usar mi Bankai y seguir conservando mis poderes de Quincy_ Ishida sonrió lo que no le agradó a Aizen.**_

 _ **Vaya vaya… se nota que les gusta enfurecer a sus enemigos_ Aizen estaba muy molesto.**_

 _ **Ishida Uryu… voy a acabar primero contigo… !ANTES DE HACER QUE COLAPSE LA REALIDAD!**_

 _ **Aizen voló a toda velocidad hacia Ishida.**_

 _ **!INTÉNTALO!**_

 _ **Ambos empezaron a pelear a un nivel que los demás no podían meterse.**_

 _ **Aizen atacó a Ishida con su poderosa espada, pero Ishida bloqueaba con sus espadas y contraatacaba al mismo tiempo, pero por supuesto Aizen podía hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **Es un poder y habilidad increíble… ¿pero que hace exactamente el Bankai de Ishida?, y ¿porque lo ocultó de todos a excepción de ti Kisuke?**_

 _ **Buena pregunta… la naturaleza del Bankai de Ishida-san es la de destruir barreras_ explicaba mientras veía la batalla de Ishida y Aizen.**_

 _ **¿romper barreras?**_

 _ **Exacto, en estos momentos por el precio del sacrificio… el Bankai de Ishida rompió la barrera que había entre los poderes de Aizen y los suyos… y a menos que Aizen se haga más fuerte en el transcurso de la batalla, Ishida-san lo derrotará_ todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras.**_

 _ **¿Eso significa que, si un enemigo más fuerte que el aparece, su Bankai lo volverá más fuerte que él? _ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **No necesariamente, este Bankai es un arma de doble filo_ Urahara dijo esto con un tono de voz que no oyera Aizen.**_

 _ **Si un enemigo fuerte apareciera y Ishida-san usara su Bankai, este solo vería el poder que él está mostrando y lo superaría y en teoría se volvería más fuerte que el…. Pero este efecto dura hasta que él lo desvanezca, una vez se activa el Bankai no puede volver a usarlo hasta que se cumpla aproximadamente una semana, que es el tiempo que le llevó despertarlo.**_

 _ **¿Dónde está la desventaja? _ preguntó Sado, pero este ya esperaba la respuesta de Urahara.**_

 _ **La desventaja es que si el enemigo contra el que usó el Bankai, no estaba usando todo su poder, sino que solo lo usaba parcialmente y estaba escondiendo el resto, o simplemente se vuelve más fuerte durante el combate… Ishida-san perderá_ todos se quedaron sorprendidos.**_

" _ **tú puedes Ishida" Sado no podía hacer más que observar la batalla.**_

" _ **Ishida-san" Urahara lo veía con preocupación.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, Ishida-kun podrá derrotarlo_ Orihime confiaba en que saldría victorioso.**_

 _ **En la batalla.**_

 _ **!AAAAHHHH! _ Ishida tenía algo de dificultad para esquivar los ataques, pero lo estaba haciendo bien.**_

 _ **Maldito_ Aizen le lanzó un rayo de Kido rojo el cual fue evadido por Ishida.**_

 _ **Ishida tomo algo de distancia de Aizen, entonces el Reishi de los alrededores empezó a girar en torno a sus espadas.**_

" _ **¿Qué hace?... ¿esa es la habilidad de los Quincys?" _ Aizen no sabía que esperar de las misteriosas habilidades de Ishida.**_

 _ **Ishida: Der Letzte Zweig (La última rama) _ Ishida blandió en cruz ambas espadas y un ataque de energía en forma de dos cuchillas que hacían una cruz salió disparado hacia Aizen.**_

 _ **¿!Que¡? _ el ataque lo impactó y una gran explosión cubrió a Aizen.**_

 _ **Que poder tiene_ Yoruichi y compañía se cubrían de la onda expansiva.**_

 _ **¿lo derrotó? _ preguntó Sado, pero Urahara no dejó de ver la batalla.**_

 _ **¿lo conseguí? _ Ishida observaba como la energía de disipaba, entonces Aizen se hizo presente y no tenía heridas graves.**_

" _ **no recibió grandes daños de parte mía" Ishida se puso nuevamente en posición.**_

 _ **Hmhm…jajaja, interesante Ishida Uryu_ Aizen voló hacia Ishida y mientras lo hacía su espada fue cubierta por un reiatsu color rojo oscuro.**_

" _ **no tengo tiempo" _ Ishida también fue hacia el y bloqueo con ambas espadas, pero.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Ishida estaba siendo superado, era el poder que tenía imbuido la espada.**_

 _ **¿Creíste que podrías recibir este ataque e irte tranquilo?… !MUEREEE!**_

 _ **!AAAAAAHHHH! _ Ishida salió volando e impactó contra los pocos pilares que quedaban en el palacio real.**_

 _ **¡Ishida! _ todos se preocuparon, pero después de mover unos escombros… Ishida salió y se dejó ver.**_

 _ **Nada mal Quincy, pero sé que no saliste impune de ese ataque_ Ishida estaba sangrando un poco desde el lado derecho de su frente y jadeaba un poco.**_

 _ **No me hagas reír, ¿acaso esto es todo tu poder? _ Ishida se acomodó sus lentes.**_

 _ **¿Qué dijiste? _ Aizen se molestó mucho por las palabras de Ishida.**_

 _ **Insignificante humano… ¡no seas tan soberbio! _ Aizen corrió con la intensión de acabar con Ishida, pero este desapareció de su sitio.**_

 _ **¡qué demonios! _ de repente apareció junto a Aizen y nuevamente el Reishi fue hacia él.**_

 _ **Ishida: no me subestimes… ¡Leicht tote Seele! (Luz del alma muerta) _ ishida blandió su espada derecha y…**_

 _ **!AAAAAHHH! _ le clavó la espada en el pecho, pero el ataque no terminaba allí, varias cadenas de color azul brotaron de su espada y envolvieron a Aizen.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto?**_

 _ **Mi Leicht tote Seele es una técnica de sello que solo ata las almas que ya murieron una vez.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Aizen no podía creerlo.**_

 _ **Como Shinigami una vez fuiste humano, y el hecho de que seas poderoso ahora no eliminará tus raíces humanas Aizen.**_

 _ **¡maldito! _ Aizen forcejeaba para liberarse.**_

 _ **Voy a acabar contigo_ Ishida retrocedió y dejó su espada derecha clavada en el pecho de Aizen, entonces con su espada izquierda empezó a reunir su reiatsu… hasta que la hoja de la espada se tornó de un verde muy brillante.**_

 _ **Ishida: Endgültige Form Zu Zerstöre (Forma final de aquel que destruye) _ Ishida blandió su espada y un enorme poder se liberó en forma de una ola de energía que fue directo a Aizen.**_

 _ **¡Malditoooo! _ el ataque impactó en su objetivo y fue tan poderoso que estaba distorsionando el tiempo y el espacio de los alrededores.**_

 _ **¿Acaso lo logró? _ Urahara no sabía que esperar.**_

 _ **Ishida-san es increíble_ Orihime y compañía estaban seguros de su victoria.**_

 _ **Ishida estaba jadeando, había usado una gran cantidad de poder, pero aun podía seguir luchando.**_

" _ **creo que lo logré… no" el humo se disipaba y una silueta se hizo presente.**_

 _ **Entiendo… eres más poderoso de lo que creía Quincy_ todos se quedaban atónitos.**_

 _ **Pero no me derrotarás con eso, aún tengo mucho poder_ Aizen empezó a regenerar lentamente sus heridas.**_

 _ **Parece que me tomará más tiempo de lo que creí_ Ishida empezó nuevamente a reunir reiatsu y al mismo tiempo hizo que su espada derecha regresara a su mano.**_

 _ **Veamos como enfrentas esto_ Ishida utilizó sus clones de Reishi.**_

 _ **Ying me habló de esta técnica, es muy interesante_ Aizen estaba confiado.**_

 _ **Entiendo, pero veamos como la enfrentas_ todos los clones fueron hacia Aizen.**_

 _ **Hm, no me subestime Quincy_ Aizen desvanecía uno por uno.**_

 _ **Es una técnica impresionante, pero contra mí no tendrá ningún efecto_ de repente Aizen fue ligeramente cortado en su brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ no entendía, pero seguí destruyendo clones.**_

 _Ishida: Sonzai Suteppu _ otra vez Aizen fue cortado, pero esta vez en la espalda._

 _¿de dónde viene? _ se puso a analizarlo un poco, y llegó a una conclusión._

 _ **Ya entiendo_ Aizen se enfureció, empezó a reunir reiatsu en toso su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Eres una maldita mosca en mis zapatos…_ Aizen abrió los ojos lentamente.**_

 _ **!DESAPARECEEE! _ una onda de choque surgió de todo el cuerpo de Aizen.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Ishida fue arrastrado.**_

 _ **!AAAAAAHHHH! _ impactó contra el suelo, pero la onda de choque seguía golpeándolo mortalmente.**_

 _ **Inoue creó su escudo para proteger a los presentes mientras todavía curaba a Urahara.**_

 _ **No te sobre esfuerces Inoue_ Sado estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **Estoy bien_ ignorando las palabras de Sado, ella siguió protegiéndolos.**_

 _ **¿de verdad crees que podrías derrotarme?... insignificante humano_ Aizen señaló a Ishida con su mano.**_

 _ **¡Muere! _ Aizen lanzó un gran ataque hacia Ishida.**_

" _ **si eso me golpea voy a…" Ishida no se podía mover.**_

 _ **Hasta nunca_ parecía que todo había terminado, pero…**_

 _ **Inoue:**_ _Shiten koushun_ Inoue invocó su escudo y reflejó el ataque de Aizen._

 _¿Cómo? _ el ataque lo impactó y la onda de choque cesó._

 _ **Eso estuvo cerca_ Ishida se levantó.**_

" _ **la habilidad de Inoue-san fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para regresar el ataque de Aizen…" Ishida vio en dirección a Inoue.**_

 _ **Gracias Inoue-san, te debo una_ le sonrió, ella simplemente asintió aliviada.**_

 _ **De repente una gran explosión surgió de donde Aizen había caído.**_

 _ **Así que no moriste al recibir tu propio ataque_ Ishida lo vio, y Aizen tenía quemaduras en su hombro y brazo derecho.**_

… _ **_ no decía nada.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ Ishida no veía reacción por parte de Aizen.**_

 _ **No, solo trato de ver porque siguen con sus inútiles esfuerzos_ Aizen vio hacia donde Inoue y compañía.**_

 _ **Ya han gozado lo suficiente al burlarse se mi_ Aizen empezó a liberar su reiatsu.**_

 _ **¡Tch! "¿qué hace?" Ishida buscaba respuestas rápidas, pues el poder de Aizen estaba…**_

 _ **Su poder está incrementándose, ¿esto… es poder divino? _ los presentes retrocedían.**_

 _ **Vamos, no sabemos que planea_ Yoruichi quería poner a todos a salvo.**_

 _ **No, yo ya estoy recuperado… pelearé junto a Ishida-san_ Urahara se levantó.**_

 _ **¿De qué hablas Kisuke? Si apenas puede aguantar Ishida debem-_ Yoruichi no pudo continuar pues Aizen llegó a donde estaban ellos.**_

 _ **Maldición_ Urahara se iba a mover, pero Aizen generó otra onda de choque y repelió a todos.**_

 _ **¿Se van? Aún es demasiado pronto para eso_ Aizen vio a Inoue que calló inconsciente al suelo.**_

 _ **No puedo creer que hayas sido una molestia en mi zapato Inoue Orihime_ Aizen abrió su mano en dirección a ella.**_

 _ **Desaparece_ y lanzó un gran ataque hacia ella.**_

 _ **¡INOUE-SAN! _ Ishida voló a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero no llegaría a tiempo.**_

 _ **De repente, desde otro sitio… alguien vio el suceso, y entonces**_

 _ **¿?: ¿agh? _ una inmensa explosión sacudió todo el lugar.**_

 _ **¡INOUE-SAAAN! _ Ishida no podía creerlo, pero algo pasaba.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto? _ el Hogyoku de Aizen había empezado a brillar con una intensidad increíble.**_

 _ **Que es esa luz_ la luz empezó a menguar y una silueta que todos conocían se hizo presente.**_

 _ **Imposible_ Aizen no creía lo que veían sus ojos.**_

 _ **¿t-tu eres? _ Ishida estaba preocupado, esa persona era…**_

 _ **Mmm_ de repente Inoue empezó a recuperar el sentido.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió? _ se levantaba confundida mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pero se quedó atónita al ver quien estaba cerca de ella, y aparentemente la había protegido.**_

 _ **¿?: sigues igual de imprudente… mujer_ Inoue estaba en shock.**_

 _ **U-Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Se supone que Kurosaki lo destruyó_ Ishida estaba impactado junto con el resto de ellos.**_

 _ **Cierto… parece que el poder del Hogyoku logró devolverme la vida_ Ulquiorra veía sus manos.**_

 _ **Son malas noticias nosotros… él es un enemigo_ Sado se paró al lado de Inoue.**_

 _ **Hmhmhm… jajajaa, no sé cómo lo hiciste Ulquiorra, pero si es así acaba tú con ellos_ Aizen empezó a volar.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra lo veía tranquilamente desde su sitio, de repente Inoue le habló.**_

 _ **Si eres un enemigo_ Ulquiorra volteó a verla.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me salvaste? _ no tenía sentido haberla salvado si era un enemigo, eso era lo lógico.**_

 _ **Exacto… mujer, no soy un enemigo_ Aizen escuchó esto y su expresión se tornó seria.**_

 _ **Ya no tengo nada que me una a Aizen-sama o a los antiguos espadas… desde mi punto de vista fracasé y perecí, así que ya no tengo necesidad de seguir obedeciendo a Aizen-sama.**_

 _ **¿Cómo dices? _ Aizen no podía creer lo que Ulquiorra decía.**_

 _ **Entiendo, así que la interacción con los seres humanos te cambio Ulquiorra… es una pena_ Aizen empezó a liberar más poder.**_

 _ **Que se supone que harás de ahora en adelante Ulquiorra, suponiendo que yo caiga en este lugar… lo que es algo ilógico.**_

 _ **No lo sé_ Ulquiorra veía a Aizen.**_

 _ **Entiendo, es una verdadera pena… pero vas a morir_ Aizen se preparó, e Ishida también seguiría peleando.**_

 _ **Vamos a derrotarlo_ Ishida llegó a su lado, pero Ulquiorra no dijo nada.**_

 _ **¿Derrotarme?… _ ya tenían harto a Aizen con su confianza.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra lo vio y desenvainó su espada, y un instante más tarde ya había llegado donde Aizen.**_

 _ **¿¡Qué!? _ una gran explosión de luz trajo una herida en su abdomen.**_

" _ **es mucho más poderoso de lo que recuerdo" Ishida estaba sorprendido.**_

 _ **¿Cómo hiciste eso? _ Aizen se cubría la herida.**_

 _ **Cuando salí del Hogyoku, lo agrieté en varias partes… además de que me llevé una gran cantidad de poder de él.**_

 _ **Así que eso era_ la herida de Aizen se regeneraba con lentitud… pero su poder seguía elevándose.**_

 _ **Esta es nuestra oportunidad, debemos derrotar a Aizen entra todos_ Urahara se posicionó en frente.**_

 _ **Yoruichi-san, cuida a Inoue… el resto vamos_ todos asintieron.**_

 _ **Sado: Brazo izquierdo del diablo_ sado liberó todo su poder pala pelear.**_

 _ **Rukia. Ban-kai… Hakka no Togame_ Rukia liberó su Bankai.**_

 _ **Urahara. Okiro Benihime_ ya todos estaban preparados.**_

 _ **Aizen estaba rodeado.**_

 _ **¡En verdad creen que lograrán algo… !CRIATURAS INSIGNIFICANTES! _ Aizen se enfureció y entonces hizo lo que nadie esperaba.**_

 _ **¡Agh! _ se clavó su espada en el pecho justo cerca del Hogyoku.**_

 _ **¡!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _ un enorme poder surgió de él y lo envolvió, se hizo un poco más grande, su cabello se tornó de un color blanco y su espada parecía haberse convertido en una de energía de color rojo con negro, solo el mango era sólido.**_

 _ **Es un monstruo_ Ishida se estremecía del poder que sentía.**_

 _ **Ahora todos van a morir_ Aizen había llegado a lo que sería su transformación final.**_

 _ **Hm, no va a ser fácil_ Ulquiorra apuntó hacia Aizen con su dedo índice.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: Cero…_ y lo disparó, Aizen sin inmutarse lo recibió con su mano libre sin recibir más daños.**_

 _ **Hm_ Ulquiorra levantó su espada en dirección a Aizen.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: Tosase (Encadena) Murciélago_ Ulquiorra liberó su espada y entró en resurrección.**_

 _ **Su poder es enorme también_ Ishida estaba sorprendido con la diferencia entre los poderes que tenía en su batalla contra Ichigo y los que tenía ahora.**_

 _ **¿No hay que perder las esperanzas verdad? _ se dirigió a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Qué dijiste? _ Ishida no entendía.**_

 _ **No hay que perder las esperanzas, no es lo que siempre dicen ustedes_ Ulquiorra volteó a verlo con su típica mirada fría, pero.**_

 _ **Hm, cierto_ Ishida sonrió y miró a Aizen.**_

 _ **¡a por él! _ todos empezaron a pelear.**_

 _ **En otro sitio.**_

 _ **¿Dónde estoy? "eco de lo dicho anteriormente"**_

 _ **¿Qué es este sitio? "eco de lo dicho anteriormente"**_

 _ **¿Ahh? _ Ying despertó, en un lugar oscuro.**_

 _ **¿estoy muerto?**_

 _ **¿?: No lo estás.**_

 _ **¿Quién dijo eso? _ Ying se levantó lentamente.**_

 _ **Soy, el que sí está muerto_ de las sombras apareció Ichigo.**_

 _ **Tu eres… ¿Kurosaki Ichigo verdad?**_

 _ **Si… tu eres Murasame Ying_ ambos se encontraron cara a cara.**_

 _ **Si estás muerto… ¿cómo es que estamos hablando? _ ambos tenían una mirada muy seria mientras se veían.**_

 _ **Porque mi alma regresó a este cuerpo… ahora Aizen planea destruir todo, junto con nuestros amigos.**_

 _ **¿Nuestros? _ Ying no entendía.**_

 _ **Si, ´´nuestros´´ … esos que están intentando hacernos despertar, esos que están intentando traernos de regreso… son nuestros amigos, y si no los ayudas… perecerán_ Ichigo explicaba la situación.**_

 _ **¿Porque no lo haces tu mismo?**_

 _ **Porque ahora mismo tu eres yo, y yo no puedo regresar ya a este cuerpo de esa forma… ahora yo me convertiré en el espíritu de tu Zanpakuto, en tus poderes de Shinigami… además separaré tus poderes de Hollow de ti y los pondré donde pertenecen_ de repente Hollow Ichigo se hizo presente.**_

 _ **¿Así que ahora seré los poderes de Hollow eh? _ Ichigo atravesó el pecho de Ying y transfirió los poderes de Hollow a Hollow Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ying no se inmutó ante estos actos.**_

 _ **Siempre estaremos en tu mundo interior, y de ahora en adelante… seremos tu poder.**_

 _ **Ying abrió los ojos… pero.**_

 _ **En la batalla contra Aizen…**_

 _ **Aizen atacaba a Ishida con fuerza, este con dificultad bloqueaba sus ataques.**_

 _ **Maldito_ Ishida usó el paso inexistente para alejarse.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: cero… oscuras_ el cero impactó a Aizen, pero este pudo manejarlo.**_

 _ **Urahara: Nake Benihime_ Urahara lanzó el ataque con una gran cantidad de reiatsu para que hiciera efecto.**_

 _ **Tch_ Aizen se cubrió, entonces Rukia aprovechó y creó un pilar de hielo alrededor de Aizen.**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo hizo? _ Aizen fue encerrado.**_

 _ **¡Chad, ahora!**_

 _ **Sado: ¡La muerte! _ el ataque impactó a Aizen y lo mandó fuera del hielo.**_

 _ **Hm_ Aizen se levantó.**_

 _ **¡AAAAHHHH! _ creó una onda de choque que mandó a volar a todos los presentes, a excepción de Ulquiorra e Ishida que lograron resistir.**_

 _ **Pueden intentarlo todo lo que quieran, ya que lo único que logran con sus ataques es que me enoje más de lo que ya estoy_ Aizen hizo levitar su espada y con sus manos libres lanzó rayos de reiatsu directo hacia ellos.**_

 _ **¡Aahh! _ Sado y Rukia quedaron inconscientes.**_

 _ **¡Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun! _ Ishida iba a ir a socorrerlos, pero.**_

 _ **¿Adónde vas? _ Aizen apareció a su lado e iba a cortarlo por la mitad con su espada, pero Ulquiorra bloqueó el ataque de Aizen.**_

 _ **No te distraigas Ishida Uryu_ Ulquiorra le lanzó un cero en la cara a Aizen y lo mandó contra el suelo.**_

 _ **¡Ulquiorra! _ Aizen se levantó a toda velocidad y lo atravesó en el estómago.**_

 _ **Agh_ Ulquiorra se tambaleó.**_

 _ **Muere_ Aizen cargó un poder en el rostro de Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **No te dejaré_ Ishida apareció a espaldas de Aizen con el paso inexistente.**_

 _ **¡!_ cortó el brazo con el que Aizen sostenía a Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: Cero oscuras_ el cero mandó a volar a Aizen.**_

 _ **¡Aaahh! _ impactó contra los escombros cercanos, aunque su brazo no tardó en regenerarse.**_

 _ **¿Estás bien? _ Ulquiorra no se inmutaba por la herida en su estómago.**_

 _ **Preocúpate por ti_ Ishida sonrió ante la respuesta de Ulquiorra.**_

" _ **estoy pero que él, e incluso estoy llegando a mi límite… pero aun no debo usarlo, él no está ni cerca de caer, aún es demasiado pronto" Ishida seguía peleando, pero sus fuerzas empezaban a menguar, en ese momento Aizen lanzó un ataque.**_

 _ **Aizen: ¡Kamigami no te! (Mano de los dioses) _ el ataque salió de la espada de Aizen en forma de una gran bola de energía color dorado y se dirigió hacia Ishida y Ulquiorra que estaban cerca uno del otro.**_

 _ **Agh_ ambos la recibieron con las manos.**_

 _ **Creen que podrán detener eso_ Aizen aumentó la potencia.**_

 _ **m-maldición_ Ishida trataba de resistir, Ulquiorra no se inmutaba, pero le estaba costando contener el ataque.**_

 _ **¡Muéranse de una vez! _ Aizen aumentó mas la intensidad.**_

 _ **Rukia: ¡Juhaku!**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Rukia congeló los pies de Aizen y parte de él abdomen.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra e Ishida aprovecharon la oportunidad de desviar el ataque hacia el cielo.**_

 _ **Maldición_ Aizen rompió el hielo a sus pies y lanzó una esfera de energía hacia Rukia.**_

 _ **¡aahhh! _ Rukia atravesó los escombros y rebotó contra el suelo.**_

 _ **¡Kuchiki-san! _ el Bankai de Rukia despareció, ella quedó inconsciente, Aizen iba a acabar con ella.**_

 _ **Urahara: ¡Shibari Benihime!**_

 _ **Urahara_ dijo Aizen con odio, Urahara lo envolvió en una seda de fuego.**_

 _ **Urahara: Hiasobi Benihime – Juzutsunagi_ una explosión de fuego cubrió a Aizen, Sado aprovechó el momento para poner a salvo a Rukia.**_

 _ **No lo entienden… no pueden derrotarme, no pueden evitar que la realidad sea destruida… no pueden evitar que alguien muera_ al decir lo último apareció justo frente a sado que llevaba a Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaahh! _ Sado intentó atacar a Aizen, pero con un movimiento le cortó su brazo derecho y lo mandó contra los escombros.**_

 _ **¡Sado-kun! _ Urahara fue directo hacia Aizen, pero este lo apuñaló con su espada y lo tomo de una pierna para arrojarlo contra un pilar cercano.**_

 _ **Aizen avanzaba, en eso Inoue puso su escudo de reflexión para evitar que el avanzara, pero.**_

 _ **Tonterías_ Aizen destrozó el escudo con un movimiento de su espada y lanzó un ataque hacia donde estaba Inoue.**_

 _ **¡Cuidado! _ Yoruichi protegió como pudo a Inoue, pero el poder fue tal que mandó a volar a ambas.**_

 _ **¡Maldito! _ Ishida fue directo hacia el seguido de Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Bakudo No Kyu Ju Roku - Tentai baindingu (Ataduras celestiales) _ el Bakudo los atrapó a ambos, pero no era algo que se podía ver.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ algo los tenía atrapados, pero no se veía nada.**_

 _ **Es un poderoso Bakudo_ Ulquiorra no podía moverse por los momentos.**_

 _ **No pueden salvar a nadie, ¿es que no lo entienden? _ Aizen tomo a Rukia del cuello, soltó su espada y empezó a cargar un poder inimaginablemente denso.**_

 _ **s-si ese ataque la golpea… ella morirá_ Urahara no podía moverse.**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia, fuiste una molestia en mis planes… pero eso termina aquí.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san_ le gritó Ishida.**_

 _ **Ella despertaba.**_

 _ **M-maldito_ estaba herida de gravedad, ese era su fin.**_

 _ **Muere Kuchiki Rukia_ en ese momento.**_

 _ **¡Agh! _ se escuchó un golpe tan fuerte, que el cuerpo de Aizen atravesó el suelo violentamente… quedando enterado en un enorme agujero.**_

 _ **¿Ah? _ Rukia estaba cayendo al suelo, pero fue recogida y puesta en el suelo cuidadosamente.**_

 _ **¡AAAAHHH! _ Aizen salió de hueco donde había sido enterrado.**_

 _ **¿Quién fue? _ Aizen volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Rukia, y su sorpresa fue igual a la que tenían todos.**_

 _ **I-Ichigo_ fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia antes de perder el conocimiento.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ Ishida lo veía, pero era obvio que algo había cambiado, el aspecto que tenía… era su transformación en Hollow cuando aún era Ichigo, su máscara, pero su cabello era de color blanco, y las rayas de su cuerpo eran ligeramente diferentes.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki Ichigo? _ Aizen estaba sorprendido.**_

 _ **¿Cómo hiciste para regresar? _ no obtuvo respuesta, después de ver a sus alrededores por un momento.**_

 _ **¿Qué hace? _ Aizen no sabía lo que se traía entre manos, Ying levantó su mano hacia un lado y abrió una garganta.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ el Kido que influía sobre Ishida e Ulquiorra se desvaneció y ambos se levantaron.**_

 _ **De pronto de la garganta salió una espada girando.**_

 _ **¡Esa es! _ Ishida sabía de quien era esa espada.**_

 _ **¡Tensa Zangetsu! _ Ying la tomó con su brazo derecho y generó una espada de luz color negro con rojo en los bordes.**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _ Ying lanzó un grito estremecedor que solo se puede comparar con el grito de un demonio, y en ese momento.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ fue directo hacia Aizen…**_

 _ **Algo había despertado… algo que traería oscuridad a las puertas del futuro….**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Wow, ya estamos llegando al final del arco del retorno de Aizen, que será lo que sucederá.**_

 _ **Disculpen por tardar tanto en subir capitulo, pero el trabajo no me deja.**_

 _ **(Fubuki "saca su sable laser" dejen comentario o si no)**_

 _ **Oye deja eso, en fin, gracias por leer hasta otra y saludos desde el cuarto de mi casa XD.**_


	15. Capítulo 14: Por Caminos Separados

_**Capítulo 14: Por Caminos Separados.**_

 _ **!AAAAAHHHHH! _ el gigantesco grito de Ying transformado vino acompañado por una inmensa emanación de un extraño reiatsu negro negativo que se dispersaba con violencia.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Aizen se cubrió, en ese momento Ying lo atacó a toda velocidad, apuñalándolo con ambas espadas y haciéndolo impactar contra los escombros mientras lo arrastraba de regreso al Seireitei.**_

 _ **¿Q-Qué es esto? _ ni siquiera Aizen podía saber de dónde venían lo poderes que había obtenido Ying, en eso atravesaron la última barrera del palacio real y cayeron al Seireitei.**_

 _ **Se fueron a otra parte_ Ishida se relajó un momento.**_

 _ **Algo acaba de empezar Ishida-san_ Urahara se acercó.**_

 _ **Debemos ir Urahara-san.**_

… _**solo quedamos nosotros 3_ se contaba el, mas Ishida y Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **No podemos asegurar que en esa forma Kurosaki-san no nos ataque a nosotros.**_

 _ **Es cierto, pero no podemos simplemente esperar que Kurosaki luche solo… vamos_ Urahara asintió y vio a Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Tu dijiste que ya no tenías nada que te atara a Aizen y a los espadas… ¿lucharás de nuestro lado? _ lo miró fijamente.**_

… _ **_ Ulquiorra lo veía con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, entonces volteó en dirección a donde Ying arrastró a Aizen.**_

 _ **Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar… pero_ Ishida y Urahara lo vieron.**_

 _ **Creo que he conseguido algo para seguir adelante_ dijo Ulquiorra antes de Salir volando en dirección a Aizen y a Ying.**_

 _ **Parece que fue un indirecto sí_ dijo Ishida con una gota en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Vamos entonces Ishida-san_ ambos siguieron a Ulquiorra… parece ser que la batalla final estaba por empezar, y con ella el fin de esta guerra.**_

 _ **Cayendo hacia el Seireitei.**_

 _ **Agh_ Aizen trataba de forzar a Ying, pero no conseguía nada.**_

 _ **Suéltame_ Ying no decía nada, lo único que se escuchaba era ruidos inquietantes… como si un demonio estuviera gruñéndole.**_

 _ **Ambos caían a toda velocidad, por suerte en una zona deshabitada de la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Maldición_ en ese momento impactaron con tal violencia contra el suelo, que destruyeron los alrededores de la zona e hicieron un enorme cráter.**_

 _ **Ying salió rápidamente y tomó cierta distancia, veía los alrededores sin moverse de su sitio.**_

 _ **m-maldito_ Aizen salió del cráter y se puso a una distancia considerable de Ying.**_

" _ **su poder, velocidad y fuerza no son las mismas que tenía anteriormente… ¿acaso sus poderes de Shinigami juntaron con su poder Hollow para llevarlo hasta este nivel?" Aizen no hallaba la respuesta.**_

 _ **De pronto Ying empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Aizen.**_

" _ **que planea" Aizen se preparaba para cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **De pronto reiatsu color rojo oscuro envolvió a Tensa Zangetsu y la parte negra de la espada de luz roja que había creado se tornó más grande.**_

 _ **¡! _ Aizen se cubrió al darse cuenta de lo que venía, entonces Ying blandió sus espadas en forma de cruz y lanzó un Getsuga Tensho rojo y un Getsuga Tensho negro que impactaron a Aizen y generaron una explosión de grandes proporciones.**_

 _ **¡Aaahhh! _ Aizen salió disparado dando vueltas y chocó contra una montaña cercana.**_

 _ **M-Maldición_ Aizen veía al suelo, entonces tiró a mirar hacia donde estaba Ying y lo vio caminando tranquilamente hacia él.**_

 _ **¡TCH! _ Aizen se agitó violentamente y se paró.**_

 _ **Tu… Aizen recordaba su anterior batalla contra Ichigo, y como lo puso contra las cuerdas.**_

 _ **Tú de nuevo…_ las venas adornaban la cabeza de Aizen, y su reiatsu empezó a ser aumentado aún más por el Hogyoku.**_

 _ **!KUROSAKI ICHIGOOOO! _ Aizen liberó su máximo poder… la batalla estaba llegando a su punto más alto.**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo, te has metido en mi camino por última vez_ Aizen fue a toda velocidad e embistió a Ying con su espada el cual bloqueo con la suya sin inmutarse.**_

 _ **Ambos luchaban al mismo nivel, Aizen no retrocedía, pero tampoco lograba avanzar.**_

" _ **no puedo presionarlo… ¿porque?" Aizen tomó distancia y cargó un poder de Kido con su mano izquierda.**_

 _ **Muere_ Aizen estaba por lanzarlo, pero Ying generó un cero de los cuernos de su máscara.**_

 _ **¿Cómo? _ los ataques impactaron, pero el de Ying arrasó el de Aizen.**_

… _ **! Aaaaahhh! _ Aizen salió volando.**_

 _ **No voy a-_ de repente una lanza verde de energía lo atraviesa en el pecho.**_

 _ **¡q-que! _ Aizen ve hacia arriba, era Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra_ le dijo molesto mientras destruía la lanza que tenía en el pecho para luego dar una vuelta en el aire y caer de rodillas.**_

 _ **En eso llegaron Urahara e Ishida.**_

 _ **Parece que la cosa se puso fuerte_ Urahara sonreía.**_

 _ **Hm, aun con todos ustedes aquí… no pueden derrotarme_ Aizen se levantó.**_

 _ **¿En que te vasas para decir eso? _ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Yo estoy a un nivel superior al de ustedes, ni siquiera pueden percibir mi reiatsu... soy un dios_ Aizen empezó a desprender energía de su espada.**_

 _ **Voy a destruirlos… cueste lo que me cueste_ las palabras de Aizen preocupaban a Ishida y a Urahara, Ulquiorra no mostraba signos de duda así que no se podía determinar, pero entonces.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ Ying empezó a caminar hacia Aizen.**_

 _ **Hm, no volveré a caer en l-_ Ying con el sonido alcanzó tal velocidad que Aizen no se percató, entonces lo cortó en el pecho y lo mandó contra las rocas con un cero.**_

 _ **No ganarás_ Aizen usó Shunpo y llegó cerca de Ying y lo atacó con su espada, Ying bloqueó, deshizo la espada de luz y lo tomó por el cuello.**_

 _ **Agh_ cargó un cero y lo disparó hacia Aizen.**_

 _ **Aaahhh_ Aizen salió volando de nuevo.**_

" _ **como es que…" Ulquiorra apareció a su lado.**_

 _ **No ha terminado_ lo golpeó con una lanza de luz y lo hizo cambiar de dirección.**_

 _ **Ishida: Der Letzte Zweig_ el ataque golpeó e hirió a Aizen, entonces Urahara lo esperó en la dirección en la que venía y creó su escudo hexagonal con el que detuvo a Aizen mientras retrocedía por la fuerza del impacto.**_

 _ **Urahara: Kirisaki Benihime_ las agujas penetraron el cuerpo de Aizen y este calló al piso.**_

 _ **Urahara lo veía tomando distancia, entonces Aizen empezó a levantarse.**_

 _ **Aaaahhh_ lanzó un gran ataque hacia Urahara.**_

 _ **¡Urahara-san! _ Ishida se preocupó al verlo, pero Urahara creó un escudo ovalado y contuvo la mayor parte del ataque.**_

 _ **Jadeando ya que apenas le quedaban energías, Urahara sacó lo último que le quedaba.**_

 _ **¡Kyoraku-taicho ahora! _ soltando su espada, Urahara se arrodilló y golpeó las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo… en ese momento llegó Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Parece que será nuestro esfuerzo final Urahara-taicho_ Kyoraku hizo lo mismo que Urahara.**_

 _ **¿crees que dejaré que hagas algo? _ Aizen lanzó un ataque a Urahara, pero.**_

 _ **No lo harás_ Ishida lo bloqueó y lo empezó a atacar.**_

 _ **Maldito Quincy_ Aizen lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzó violentamente hacia una pared.**_

 _ **Mueran ambos_ este soltó su espada y apuntó a Kyoraku y a Urahara.**_

 _ **Aquí viene, no nos dará tiempo_ decía Kyoraku mientras se reía.**_

 _ **Jeje, así es_ también se reía "que carajos les pasa a estos dos O.o"**_

 _ **Ying soltó su espada y usó sonido para llegar donde Aizen.**_

 _ **¡Tch! _ iba a tratar de defenderse, pero Ying lo tomó de las manos.**_

 _ **Suéltame_ cumpliendo su deseo Ying lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo con tal violencia que una onda se pudo notar en la espalda de Aizen.**_

 _ **¡Agh! _ Aizen tosió sangre, entonces Ying lo lanzó al aire.**_

 _ **Subía a toda velocidad, y Ulquiorra estaba para recibirlo, y Ying también llegó a su lado.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra lo vio por un momento, y Ying hizo lo mismo… entonces cayeron en picada y con los puños cerrados e impactaron a Aizen con una fuerza monstruosa.**_

 _ **¡Aaahhh! _ Aizen trataba de quitárselos de encima, pero no logró nada, entonces los tres colisionaron contra el suelo para luego Ying y Ulquiorra salir del agujero.**_

 _ **Urahara/Kyoraku: Dios del cielo misericordioso, sal que caes al agua, vientos divinos que soplan, nieve maldita, sangre hirviente… tu que lo señalaste a él, toma su vida y llévatela para la eternidad_ un inmenso brillo creó un camino de luz desde Urahara hacia Kyoraku y viceversa y en el medio estaba Aizen el cual fue tomando en ese Kido.**_

 _ **Urahara/Kyoraku: ¡Daburuchēn Tamashi! (Doble Cadena Del Alma) _ el Kido envolvió a Aizen y brilló a tal punto que no veían nada.**_

 _ **!AAAAAHHHH! _ el alma de Aizen estaba siendo...**_

 _ **¿Qué es ese Kido Urahara-san? _ llegó Ishida a su lado.**_

 _ **E-en caso de que el sello no funcionara, Kyoraku-taicho y yo creamos este Kido en secreto, este destruirá su cadena del alma y hará que pierda sus poderes de Shinigami… el resto depende de ustedes_ Urahara calló inconsciente al igual que Kyoraku.**_

" _ **creo que ha llegado la hora de usarlo" pensó Ishida.**_

 _ **Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad… acabemos con el_ sugirió Ulquiorra un paso al frente y los otros dos se posicionaron de tal forma que formaron un triángulo alrededor de Aizen.**_

 _ **Ambos empezaron liberar su reiatsu y lanzaron tres ataques.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: Daburuzero Osukyurasu (Doble cero oscuras) _ con sus dos dedos Ulquiorra unió des ceros y los disparó, estos se unieron en el camino multiplicando su poder.**_

 _ **Ying, sin decir una sola palabra abrió su mano señalando a Aizen y lanzo un cero de tormentas, el cual parecía un rayo láser rojo más poderoso de que antes era.**_

" _ **ahora" Ishida se concentró.**_

 _ **Ishida: Saishu-tekina chiheisen (Horizonte Final) _ el Bankai de Ishida se deshizo y todo el poder entró en su espada en forma sellada, la hoja brillaba con un intenso color verde.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡Shi No Shin'en! (Abismo De Muerte) _ blandió la espada lanzando el mortífero ataque.**_

 _ **Los tres ataques alcanzaron a Aizen, y crearon una explosión acompañado de una onda expansiva que se sintió en todo el Seireitei, la zona quedó devastada y deformada… y en el epicentro había un cráter tan grande que no se podía medir la profundidad exacta.**_

 _ **L-lo logramos_ Ishida calló de arrodillado, había utilizado casi todo su reiatsu.**_

 _ **Eso parece_ Ulquiorra se acercó al cráter.**_

 _ **En eso, Ishida vio a Ying, el cual no se movía de su sitio.**_

" _ **sus acciones indican que pudiese estar controlando esa forma… pero más bien pareciese que en cualquier momento se atreverá a matar a alguien" Ishida lo veía fijamente, Ying se percató y desvió la mirada hacia él.**_

 _ **¿Ah? _ Ishida se sorprendió, lo único que se escuchaba era el gruñido de un demonio mientras sus ojos que apenas se veían por su máscara brillaran con un intenso color dorado oscuro.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ de pronto empezó a temblar.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? _ Ulquiorra vio hacia el interior del cráter y se dio cuenta que algo se acercaba.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra tomó a Ishida y retrocedió, Ying por su parte se quedó en su sitio.**_

 _ **Una enorme cantidad de reiatsu rojo salió del cráter.**_

 _ **¡!AAAAAAHHHHH! _ se trataba de Aizen.**_

 _ **Así que sigue vivo_ Ulquiorra dejo a Ishida en el suelo.**_

 _ **Su reiatsu está descontrolado… se supone debería haber perdido sus poderes de Shinigami_ no tenía explicación.**_

 _ **No, ese reiatsu es del Hogyoku… y por lo que se siente, no se trata de Aizen.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ Ishida no lo creía.**_

 _ **El reiatsu que brotaba del Hogyoku envolvió por completo a Aizen, y su cuerpo quedó con ligeras diferencias, su piel se tornó negra y tenía mascas extrañas en el rostro de color rojo.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres? _ preguntó directamente Ulquiorra, mientras los cielos se oscurecían con nubes de tormenta, la lluvia empezó a caer.**_

 _ **Aquel monstruo que solía ser Aizen los veía con una expresión serena en su rostro y les dijo con un tono de voz demoniaco.**_

 _ **Simplemente pueden llamarme Aizen.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra lo analizaba.**_

 _ **¿en qué te transformaste? _ le preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Soy lo que surgió cuando las almas atrapadas en este Hogyoku se fusionaron con la del antiguo Aizen Sousuke.**_

 _ **Entiendo, el Hogyoku se agrietó hasta tal punto, que las almas del infierno usadas para crearlo intentaron escapar… entonces chocaron con la de Aizen que se encontraba moribunda y se fundieron en una sola.**_

 _ **Exacto, así que sigan llamándome Aizen… mientras les aguante la respiración.**_

 _ **Ishida escuchó las palabras de Ulquiorra y se preocupó.**_

" _ **ahora no sabemos cuál será su poder en estos momentos… ¿Qué haremos?" se preguntaba mientras sudaba.**_

 _ **Aizen empezó a levitar hacia ellos…**_

 _ **Hora de su muerte_ el voló y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó a Ying por el cuello y lo arrojó contra los escombros cercanos.**_

 _ **¡Kurosaki! _ gritó Ishida sin poder hacer nada.**_

 _ **Hm_ Ulquiorra disparó un cero oscuras, pero él lo detuvo con su mano.**_

 _ **¿con su mano? _ Ulquiorra se sorprendió un poco.**_

 _ **¡!AAAAAHHHH! _ Ying emergió del sitio de donde había caído, y su negativo reiatsu surgió con violencia junto a su grito.**_

 _ **¿Por qué todavía no te has muerto? _ Aizen le preguntaba.**_

 _ **Ying hizo que Tensa Zangetsu llegara a su mano.**_

 _ **Parece que aún no termino contigo_ Aizen levantó su mano hacia Ying, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ying llegó a su lado y tomo su brazo.**_

 _ **¡!**_

 _ **Aizen se sorprendió… todo estuvo quieto unos instantes, entonces el silencio fue cortado por el sonido de la hoja de Tensa Zangetsu cortando su brazo izquierdo.**_

 _ **¡Agh! _ el retrocedió, e inmediatamente fue hacia él con su espada.**_

 _ **Ambos lanzaban estocadas que rechinaban con el campo de batalla, pero Ying lo estaba superando… con cada golpe cortaba más y más a Aizen.**_

 _ **No puede ser_ Aizen le lanzó la espada a Ying con una velocidad tal que cortaba todo a su paso, pero.**_

 _ **¿Cómo? _ Ying atrapó la hoja de la espada sin esfuerzo… entonces la destrozo simplemente cerrando su puño.**_

 _ **I-imposible, un simpl-_ Ying le hizo un corte muy profundo en el pecho.**_

 _ **Aaahhh_ lo golpeó y mandó por los aires y le lanzó un cero mientras iba cayendo.**_

 _ **Aizen se levantó furioso y se dirigió a los cielos.**_

… _ **_ se quedó viéndolos por un minuto y fijó su atención en Ying, hasta que se dispuso a terminar con todo.**_

 _ **¡Crees que me has vencido, no te das cuenta de que vas a morir! _ este señalo a Ying con su dedo índice, entonces algo parecido a tentáculos con cabezas emergieron de su espalda y se aglomeraron entorno a su dedo índice, como formando un cañón.**_

 _ **Con este ataque, la sociedad de almas quedará reducida a cenizas y todos en ella perecerán, ¡jajajaja!… ¡JAJAJAJA! _ una especie de energía roja se empezó a acumular delante de su dedo índice y se convirtió en una monstruosa bola gigante.**_

 _ **N-no puede ser_ Ishida sabía que si ese ataque tocaba tierra sería el fin de todo, pero.**_

 _ **Acabemos con esto_ Ulquiorra se paró al lado de Ying.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra: Lanza Del Relámpago_ aun en su primera resurrección, el poder nuevo de Ulquiorra le permitió expandir su arsenal a nuevos niéveles inimaginables.**_

 _ **Ying simplemente levantó su mano para lanzar el cero Arashi… pero esta vez fue diferente.**_

 _ **Eso es_ Ulquiorra quedó un poco sorprendido, Ying empezó a generar ceros oscuros para el Arashi… convirtiéndolo prácticamente en un cero de tormenta oscura.**_

 _ **Jajaja, mueran estúpidos_ Aizen lanzó el ataque.**_

 _ **Aizen: Ji bīmu (Rayo del fin) _ el ataque bajó a la tierra en forma de un rayo de energía alimentado por la esfera generada por Aizen.**_

 _ **Ying y Ulquiorra lanzaron sus ataques.**_

 _ **Tch_ Ishida se cubrió, el impacto de los ataques empezó a desestabilizar el flujo del espacio y el tiempo en la zona.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es posible? _ Ambos ataques estaban a la par lo que sorprendió a Aizen, en eso Ishida se levantó en ese momento.**_

 _ **No puedo quedarme viendo_ voló hasta detrás de Aizen y empezó a reunir Reishi en su espada, usando sus habilidades Quincy con el poco reiatsu que le quedaba.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡espejismo creciente! _ Ishida lanzó una estocada al cuerpo de Aizen, y cortó su otro brazo… logrando desestabilizar el ataque de Aizen.**_

 _ **¡I-Imposibleeee! _ el ataque de Aizen se unió a los otros y se dirigieron hacia el-**_

 _ **¡AAAAHHHHH! _ el ataque lo impactó de lleno, era tan poderoso que si no escapaba.**_

 _ **¡N-no van a vencer! …_ este intentó salir, pero Ying con el sonido llegó a donde se encontraba este.**_

 _ **Maldi-_ Aizen no pudo decir una palabra más.**_

 _ **Agh… _ Aizen vio a Ying al mismo tiempo que a Ichigo, como si estuviera a sus espaldas, vio a Ishida, Ulquiorra… y a todos los que lo detuvieron en ese mundo.**_

" _ **¿acabo de ser… derrotado?"**_

 _ **Lo acaba de_ Ishida logró ver lo que Ying hizo.**_

 _ **Agh…_ cortó la cabeza de Aizen, en ese mismo momento con otro movimiento de Tensa Zangetsu Ying cortó del cuello hacia abajo el cuerpo de Aizen… cortándolo por la mitad junto con el Hogyoku.**_

 _ **Entonces una intensa luz emergió desde el artefacto destruido.**_

 _ **El Hogyoku ha sido destruido_ dijo Ulquiorra**_

 _ **Imposible _ completo Ishida.**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! _ fue lo último que se escuchó de Aizen entonces una gran explosión proveniente del Hogyoku roto se combinó con la de los ataques y se expandió por el sitio, Ying retrocedió… la energía liberada borró todo lo que se puso en su camino, se deformaba el tejido del espacio hasta que creó un agujero negro que absorbió toda la energía que se había liberado, para luego contraerse hasta desaparecer.**_

 _ **Ying empezó a descender y todo se quedó en silencio por un momento.**_

 _ **a-acabó… realmente se terminó_ Ishida cayó al suelo de espalda, estaba exhausto.**_

 _ **Tu intervención fue buena Ishida Uryu_ Ulquiorra bajó cerca de él.**_

 _ **Hai hai_ se sentó, y observó a Ying.**_

 _ **Ying tomó su máscara y la destrozó con sus manos, en eso su cabello volvió a ser negro y sus ojos a su rojo anterior… volvió a la normalidad, junto a el Zangetsu regresó a su forma sellada, al igual que su Zanpakuto que contiene sus poderes de Hollow, al parecer se dividieron en dos.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ Ishida se puso de pie, entonces Ying calló al piso inconsciente.**_

 _ **¡Kurosaki! _ Ishida fue a socorrerlo.**_

 _ **¡Oye estas bien! _ no había respuesta, pero respiraba y no tenía signos de estar herido.**_

 _ **Parece que terminó_ apareció Urahara sonriendo con Kyoraku a sus hombros.**_

 _ **Urahara-san_ Ishida sonrió también y vio a Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo_ le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Ulquiorra reaccionó cerrando los ojos.**_

 _ **Valla parece que Ichigo-kun nos volvió a salvar_ mencionó Kyoraku a lo que Ishida asintió y entonces Ying empezó a despertar.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki? _ este vio a todos.**_

 _ **Parece que esta absurda guerra terminó_ Ying trató de pararse, Ishida lo tomó y lo ayudo a caminar con su hombro.**_

 _ **Vamos_ todos empezaron a retirarse del sitio, rumbo a la sociedad de almas… Aizen había sido destruido y la batalla junto con la guerra había terminado.**_

 _ **Debemos ir a ayudar a los que están en el palacio_ Ishida veía hacia arriba.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, con la derrota de Aizen, el sello que ejercía sobre Ichibei-san se deshizo… el los ayudará_ Urahara estaba calmado.**_

 _ **También mandaremos al cuarto escuadrón a ayudar, ahora que terminó todo_ decía sonriendo Kyoraku.**_

" _ **estos dos se parecen mucho" una gota bajaba por la cabeza de Ishida mientras pensaba esto.**_

 _ **Ishida Uryu_ Ying llamó la atención de Ishida.**_

 _ **¿ah?**_

 _ **Déjame_ Ying recuperó suficientes fuerzas para pararse por su cuenta.**_

 _ **¿Qué vas a hacer? _ le preguntó.**_

 _ **Me voy a marchar_ esto sorprendió a Ishida, pero el echo era que Urahara se esperaba eso.**_

 _ **¿Pero de que hablas Kurosaki? _ le dijo Ishida.**_

 _ **No soy Kurosaki Ichigo_ le dijo calmadamente, Ishida se quedó callado.**_

 _ **Tengo su apariencia, memorias, poderes y la mayoría de sus sentimientos… pero no soy Kurosaki Ichigo_ este volteó a ver a todos.**_

 _ **Este desastre en parte es culpa mía, y siendo como soy actualmente… no puedo regresar aquí ni al mundo real_ Ying empezó a marcharse.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con tus amigos? ¿con tu familia?... ¿qué pasará con Kuchiki-san? _ le preguntó Ishida Ying se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.**_

… _ **_ están en un mejor lugar, y más seguros que conmigo_ fue todo lo que dijo y se fue usando sonido.**_

 _ **Kurosaki… _ Ishida se dio cuenta de que seguirlo era inútil.**_

 _ **Parece que se fue de verdad_ Kyoraku sabía que con un poder de tal magnitud en el mundo de los vivos causaría terribles desgracias.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron y el 4 escuadrón ya estaba ayudando a los heridos, y restaurando el orden.**_

 _ **¡Equipo ayuden a los tenientes heridos, equipo 8 atiendan a los guerreros del mundo de los vivos, equipos 1, 2 y 3 sanen a los capitanes caídos… el resto de equipos ayuden a empezar con el cálculo de daños! _ Isane tenía todo bajo control.**_

 _ **Hubo muchas bajas Kyoraku-taicho_ Urahara se encontraba más recuperado.**_

 _ **Si… pero ganamos la guerra_ Kyoraku sabía que llevaría un tiempo que todo regresara a su cauce, pero todo eso lo llevaría a cabo.**_

 _ **Regresaré con los demás Kyoraku-taicho… dejo el resto en sus manos_ Urahara se fue hacia los cuarteles del 4 escuadrón donde todos estaban hospitalizados.**_

 _ **En otra parte del Seireitei, Ying veía de lejos todo antes de marcharse.**_

 _ **Parece que esta será la última vez que esté aquí_ se volteó para irse, y se encontró con Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **Nada, simplemente mi lealtad será hacia ti de ahora en adelante… Murasame Ying_ Ulquiorra se arrodilló como anteriormente lo hacía con Aizen.**_

… _ **_ Ying se volteó a verlo.**_

 _ **Levántate, no planeo ser rey o algo por el estilo_ Ying iba a continuar su camino, pero entonces.**_

 _ **Espera Ying_ en eso, llegaron Hitomi y Niiro.**_

 _ **Niiro, Hitomi siguen vivos… _ Ying los vio, estaban gravemente heridos, pero sobrevivirían.**_

 _ **Me alegro que sigan vivos… pero ¿qué quieren?**_

 _ **También a partir de ahora… nuestra lealtad será hacia ti_ Hitomi y Niiro se arrodillaron también ante Ying, a lo que este se sorprendió.**_

 _ **¿Están seguros? Fui yo quien destruyó a Aizen... seguirán sin protestar al que destruyó a su anterior líder.**_

 _ **Si, Aizen solo nos usó y lo sabes, nunca lo desafiamos porque era demasiado poderoso_ se explicó Niiro.**_

 _ **Si lo hiciste… eso significa que de verdad nos había engañado, así que tú serás nuestro líder de ahora en adelante_ completó Hitomi.**_

 _ **Entiendo…_ una garganta se abrió delante de Ying.**_

 _ **Vámonos… espadas_ Ying entro y el resto lo siguieron… dejaron la sociedad de almas, para lo que ellos creían sería la eternidad.**_

" _ **ahora tengo una nueva vida y tú no puedes estar en ella… Rukia" pensó antes de desaparecer.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _ **Una chica de ojos violeta empezaba a abrir los ojos.**_

 _ **Do- Donde estoy_ se sentó en la cama tratando de orientarse, vestía ropa de hospital así que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **Veo que despertaste Kuchiki-san_ Ishida apareció por la puerta y se alegró de ver a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Ishida? _ ella se bajó de la cama, ya con sus energías reestablecidas.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasó? _ preguntaba al no saber qué fue de la guerra.**_

 _ **Todo terminó, Aizen fue destruido… eres la segunda en despertar, Inoue-san aun duerme_ Decía con una sonrisa, Ishida volvía a vestir con su ropa típica.**_

 _ **entiendo, ¿cómo pasó todo? _ preguntó ella, pero Ishida sabía que quería saber.**_

 _ **Esperemos a que Inoue-san despierte… luego les aré a conocer todo lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ mencionó Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Murió? _ preguntó con tristeza.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san_ Ishida sabía cómo le afectaría el mentirle y decirle que está muerto a decirle la verdad.**_

 _ **Está vivo, es todo lo que diré por el momento_ una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Rukia… que por lo menos su espíritu se alivió al enterarse de que está vivo.**_

 _ **Etto, no se preocupen, sigan.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaahhh! _ Ishida y Rukia pegaron un grito de muerte ante al ver la cara de una somnolienta Inoue.**_

 _ **A, eres tu Inoue-san… no me des esos sustos_ ella simplemente vio inclinando su cabeza ya que no había entendido "con cara de ¡WTF! XD"**_

 _ **Bien salgamos, solo faltabas tu Inoue-san_ todos dejaron la habitación y se fueron a reunir con Urahara.**_

 _ **Caminaron unos momentos, y vieron como reconstruían el Seireitei.**_

 _ **Fue una dura batalla, la sociedad de almas resultó muy afectada_ decía Rukia viendo los destrozos.**_

 _ **Si, pero se recuperan rápido_ dijo Ishida arreglándose sus lentes.**_

 _ **¿Volverás a usar tu típica ropa? _ preguntó Inoue.**_

 _ **Si, esa ropa de Shinigami no me gusta, solo fue temporal… no la vuelvo a usar_ reprocho la ropa Ishida.**_

 _ **Bien llegamos_ llegaron al despacho del capitán comandante.**_

 _ **Oye Ishida, no puedes entrar allí sin permiso_ lo detuvo Rukia.**_

 _ **No, esta vez sí tenemos permiso, de echo esperaban a que despertáramos_ explicaba los cuatro ojos.**_

 _ **Pero recién despertamos_ a Inoue le parecía extraño.**_

 _ **Si, una mariposa infernal estaba supervisando su estado… bueno pasemos_ las dos siguieron a Ishida y entraron.**_

 _ **Cuando entraron, todos los capitanes estaban presentes, incluso Urahara vestido de capitán para la ocasión y varios tenían ventas lo que mostraba que recién estaban recuperándose igual que ellos, Sado y Yoruichi estaban cerca y se reunieron con ellos.**_

 _ **¿Ya están mejor Kuchiki-san, Inoue?**_

 _ **Sí, no te preocupes Sado-kun_ respondió Inoue.**_

 _ **Parece que el descansó terminó de sanar sus heridas_ agregó Yoruichi.**_

 _ **Bueno que tanto, algunos de nosotros recién reaccionamos_ se les acercó Rengi.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno ya fue mucha conversación_ Kurotsuchi estaba cansado.**_

 _ **Empecemos la reunión_ Kyoraku dio inicio a la sesión.**_

 _ **Bien agradezco la colaboración de nuestros aliados del mundo de los vivos de antemano, no hubiéramos sobrevivido sin su ayuda_ todos sonreían ante este detalle.**_

 _ **Bueno lo primero que deben saber es que tardaremos un poco en restablecer comunicaciones con el mundo real mientras los daños son reparados, y nivelamos las bajas_ explicaba Ukitake.**_

 _ **Además, deberemos de poner a Shinigamis de rangos elevados en algunos puestos estratégicos para tener un balance temporal_ añadió Byakuya.**_

 _ **Por el momento no enviaremos Shinigamis al mundo real, a excepción de la teniente Kuchiki-san_ intervino Urahara.**_

 _ **Sí, eso es el, informe pos-guerra_ concluyó Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Esos fueron los temas tratados sobre la guerra… los temas que vienen a continuación_ todos se quedaron esperando lo que venía.**_

 _ **Es sobre el paradero de Kurosaki Ichigo-kun_ Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasó con Ichigo? _ preguntó Sado.**_

 _ **A regresado a hueco mundo_ respondió Urahara directamente.**_

 _ **¿Cómo? _ Rukia dio un paso al frente.**_

 _ **Ayer, horas después de que terminó la guerra una garganta se abrió a las afueras del Seireitei según registraron los sensores_ empezó a explicar Kurotsuchi.**_

 _ **Y el reiatsu de 3 Hollows de categoría Menos Vasto Lorde y un Shinigami de nivel superior al de un capitán lo atravesaron_ terminó de explicar Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿imposible? _ Inoue y los que no estaban enterados de esto no lo creían.**_

 _ **Sí, no es necesario explicar quién era el Shinigami… era el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

 _ **No recuperó sus recuerdos después de todo_ Rukia decayó un poco.**_

 _ **No, si lo hizo_ intervino Ishida.**_

 _ **Pero fue Murasame _ intervino Ishida.**_

 _ **Pero fue Murasame Ying quien recuperó sus recuerdos como Shinigami… en su vida pasada conocida como Kurosaki Ichigo_ Rukia abrió sus ojos de par en par, ya sabía a donde iba Ishida.**_

 _ **Kurosaki está vivo... y al mismo tiempo está muerto_ Urahara tomó el hombro de Ishida.**_

 _ **En teoría… en sí el alma y de Kurosaki-san y la de Murasame-san se unieron en un mismo cuerpo, es lo que creo_ dijo, cosa que calmó un poco a Rukia.**_

 _ **Y los Hollows se trataban de los espadas que quedaban con vida_ señaló Hisagi.**_

 _ **Entiendo…_ aun no lo asimilaba.**_

 _ **Importante recalcar que no piensan atacar… tras la derrota de Aizen y la traición de Ying hacia él, los espadas restantes se unieron a él para a lo mejor vivir tranquilamente en hueco mundo_ las palabras de Urahara alumbraron a los presentes.**_

 _ **¿Eso significa que no regresará verdad? _ preguntó Yoruichi.**_

 _ **No_ Urahara vio a Rukia y pensando el Ichigo le dijo.**_

 _ **El poder actual de Kurosaki es incalculable… ningún supresor existente sería capaz de contener tal poder… a lo que me refiero es que nunca podrá tocar por un tiempo prolongado el mundo de los vivos, eso solo causaría desastres_ Rukia bajó la cabeza.**_

 _ **Pero_ la levantó rápido viendo a Urahara.**_

 _ **Por lo menos ya no está en peligro ni es una amenaza_ dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **Rukia asintió mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.**_

 _ **Una cosa más_ Kyoraku llamó la atención de todos.**_

 _ **Está terminantemente prohibido la ida hueco mundo a partir de ahora_ todos se sorprendieron de esta noticia.**_

 _ **¿Por qué? _ Rukia y los demás no entendía.**_

 _ **A pesar de que Ichigo-kun no sea amenaza, aún quedan arrancar que siguen el camino de Aizen allá… esos son peligrosos_ era cierto, aún era un lugar muy peligroso.**_

 _ **Ichigo-kun decidió irse por voluntad propia, aun sabiendo que podría haber permanecido aquí, y aun así no podemos hacer nada más por él.**_

 _ **Esto hizo decaer a varios, pero las cosas debían ser así.**_

 _ **Esto es todo… pueden retirarse_ así concluyó la reunión y todos se marcharon.**_

 _ **Sé que es duro Kuchiki-san, pero las cosas deben ser así… se lo que sentías por el_ la abrazó Inoue afuera de la reunión.**_

 _ **Si, y ahora solo nos queda seguir… hacerlo para que su sacrificio no sea en vano_ agregó Ishida.**_

 _ **Rukia sollozando, se limpió las lágrimas y solo dijo.**_

 _ **Lo haremos_ viendo hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa de alivio y dolor…**_

 _ **Un mes más adelante…**_

 _ **Rukia-chan corre rápido_ Yuzu le jalaba el brazo mientras la arrastraba a las tiendas.**_

 _ **Oye cálmate, me vas a arrancar la mano_ ambos entraron y se probaron distintas prendas de vestir.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? _ Rukia se probó un bikini playero que se ajustaba a sus atributos, era de color rojo con flores blancas que combinaban.**_

 _ **Genial, nos lo llevamos_ se emocionó Yuzu.**_

 _ **Pasaron todo el día comprando y probándose cosas, se hizo de tarde y regresaron a la residencia Kurosaki.**_

 _ **¡Pizza para cenar! _ gritó Isshin mientras llevaba 4 pizzas grandes a la mesa.**_

 _ **¿Pizza eh? _ lo veía Rukia y empezaron a cenar.**_

" _ **Es como aquella vez… Ichigo" pensaba mientras comía.**_

 _ **Está deliciosa_ todos reían y la pasaban bien, pero de pronto Rukia paró de comer.**_

 _ **Esto_ Rukia de repente se sentía un poco mal.**_

 _ **Estás bien Rukia-chan_ preguntó Isshin un poco consternado.**_

 _ **Si, solo que…_ que era esa sensación.**_

 _ **Esto…_ Rukia salió corriendo en busca del baño al sentir que la deliciosa comida que había ingerido se regresaba por su garganta.**_

 _ **¿Rukia-chan? _ todos se preocuparon y la siguieron, para luego verla vomitando en el baño.**_

 _ **¿Oye estás bien? _ Isshin le puso una mano en la espalda.**_

 _ **Sí, yo-_ volvió a vomitar en el inodoro.**_

 _ **¡Rukia-chan! _ se escuchó el grito de preocupación del padre por toda la ciudad.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en hueco mundo…**_

 _ **Todo está listo Murasame-sama_ Ulquiorra se arrodillaba.**_

 _ **Bien, vamos Ulquiorra_ Ying empezó a caminar hacia una habitación que estaba cerca… estaban en el palacio de las noches.**_

 _ **Al pasar por la enorme puerta de la habitación, se encontró en una gran mesa, donde se encontraban Halibel, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Niiro, Hitomi y Ulquiorra que tomó asiento.**_

 _ **¿Qué decidiste Murasame? _ le preguntó directamente Halibel.**_

 _ **Lo pensé_ dijo Ying mientras se sentaba.**_

 _ **¿Y?**_

 _ **A partir de ahora seré el gobernante de hueco mundo… y ustedes mis subordinados.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes asintieron.**_

 _ **Esto será interesante_ Grimmjow sonrió.**_

 _ **Ichigo será el nuevo gobernante eh…_ Nelliel estaba alegre.**_

 _ **Hueco mundo regresaba a su cauce, ahora con Ying como gobernante, algo que la propia Halibel le pidió, debido a su enorme poder… el sería capaz de proteger hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Camaradas_ Ying se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta el altar que había al frente, lo que hizo que la mesa desapareciera.**_

 _ **Hueco mundo, a partir de ahora se convertirá en algo más que un vacío mundo.**_

 _ **Y el palacio de las noches será el epicentro de esto… una ciudad se alzará aquí_ todos se sorprendieron ante esta declaración.**_

 _ **Esta es mi primera orden, busquen a todo arrancar que aun exista y tráiganlos aquí, que nuestro reino acaba de comenzar.**_

 _ **Todos se retiraron a cumplir órdenes.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra, tú serás mi mano derecha_ Ying detuvo a Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **¿Este será el camino de hueco mundo a partir de ahora? _ le preguntó Ulquiorra mientras lo seguía.**_

 _ **El hecho de que hueco mundo allá sufrido tantos ataques a lo largo de su existencia, se debe seguramente a que nunca tuvo algo que le diera autoridad… pero eso se acabó_ Ying llegó al trono.**_

 _ **Porque a parir de ahora yo… Soy el rey…**_

 _ **Fin de la saga del retorno de Aizen…**_

 _ **Fin Del Arco del Regreso… Siguiente Arco.**_

" _ **Infierno De Sangre, Próximamente…"**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo, es un descanso para los personajes en donde se conocerán varias cosas e increíbles revelaciones serán reveladas.**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Descanso 1 Parte

_**Capítulo 15: Descanso 1° Parte –**_

" _ **Noticia Inesperada"**_

 _ **Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Ying se convirtió en el rey de hueco mundo, aunque aún las noticias no llegan a la sociedad de almas ni al mundo real.**_

 _ **Aaaahhhh.! _ Rukia atacó y destrozó al Hollow.**_

 _ **Listo_ envió un informe a la sociedad de almas.**_

" _ **este Hollow es el primero que se ve en toda la semana… el número de apariciones ha disminuido"**_

 _ **Rukia se dirigió hacia la tienda de Urahara.**_

 _ **Bienvenida_ Tessai la recibió.**_

 _ **¿Se encuentra Urahara? _ ella se sentó en el recibidor.**_

 _ **Si, un momento_ Tessai se marchó en busca del capitán.**_

 _ **Tome_ Ururu le trajo un té a Rukia y se retiró.**_

 _ **Gracias_ ella empezó a tomarse el té mientras esperaba por Urahara.**_

 _ **1 hora más tarde.**_

" _ **ese idiota todavía no regresa" Rukia estaba molesta por lo que la habían hecho esperar.**_

 _ **Hola Kuchiki-san_ Urahara llegó al recibidor.**_

 _ **Ya era hora.! _**_

 _ **Lo siento lo siento_ sonreía detrás de su abanico.**_

 _ **¿Que se te ofrece Kuchiki-san? _ Urahara se sentó tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Algo extraño pasa_ le expresión de Rukia se puso seria.**_

 _ **Si, lo se_ Urahara ya había puesto cartas en el asunto.**_

 _ **E estado buscando una explicación a los ataques diarios que antes recibíamos de los Hollows y que ahora el porcentaje cambio a uno cad semanas_ se levantó.**_

 _ **Pero no tengo nada_ algo que no esperaba Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Como?**_

 _ **Desde que Kurosaki-san y el resto de los espadas regresaron a hueco mundo… esta terminantemente prohibido el viaje o la investigación de ese sitio_ Rukia sabía esto.**_

 _ **De hecho, el escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo no pudo instalar más cámaras y sensores en ese mundo por ese echo_ Rukia cerró os ojos y se levantó.**_

 _ **Entiendo, pero esto-_ de repente sonó el comunicador de Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Qué es? _ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Un mensaje de la sociedad de almas… bueno en este caso una video llamada.**_

 _ **Una enorme pantalla emergía del suelo y la habitación se cerró y oscuración.**_

 _ **Oohh… esto es nuevo_ Rukia se quedó boquiabierta.**_

 _ **La pantalla se iluminó y Kyoraku estaba allí.**_

 _ **Kyoraku-taicho_ Rukia hizo una reverencia.**_

 _ **¡Ooh! Kuchiki-san, ¿cómo has estado?**_

 _ **Bien gracias_ Rukia se paró firme.**_

 _ **Urahara-taicho_ Kyoraku dejó el resto de las formalidades.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **Hay una situación_ Kyoraku, se alejó un poco y apareció Ukitake.**_

 _ **¿situación? _ Urahara no entendía.**_

 _ **Hola, iré al grano_ Ukitake se paró en el medio.**_

 _ **Cuénteme Ukitake-taicho_ iban a empezar a hablar.**_

 _ **Etto… yo me retiro supongo_ Rukia se iba a retirar.**_

 _ **No, debes quedarte… lo que están por oír deben de contárselo a los aliados de allá_ Rukia se quedó en su sitio.**_

 _ **Bien todo recae en esto_ Ukitake enseñó una especie de orbe, brillaba con un color rojo sangre, y tenía marcas en un extraño idioma o serie de símbolos que no se entendían.**_

 _ **Esa es_ Urahara había visto ese objeto en libros.**_

 _ **Si, esta es la "Esfera del fin del alma" _ Rukia lo veía confundida.**_

 _ **Este objeto a pertenecido a mi familia desde hace cientos de años, y su origen se remonta a antes de la creación del Gotei 13 e incluso antes de la formación de los 3 mundos_ Rukia estaba sorprendida.**_

 _ **Esta esfera siempre ha estado resguardada en el templo secreto de mi familia cuya ubicación solo es conocida actualmente por Kyoraku y yo, también la conocía Genryusai-sensei.**_

 _ **Entiendo, ¿pero porque nos lo muestras ahora? _ una pregunta muy clara por parte de Urahara.**_

 _ **Esta esfera se enlaza al mundo que habita y predice su futuro_ una sorpresa algo inesperada.**_

 _ **su color depende del futuro que se aproxima, y se divide en tres tonos:**_

 _ **Azul celeste para un futuro tranquilo y próspero.**_

 _ **Violeta oscuro para un futuro difícil pero superable, y…_ todos sabían lo que estaba por decir.**_

 _ **Rojo sangre para un futuro oscuro e incierto_ justamente el color con el que brillaba.**_

 _ **¿Pero porque esta de ese color?, Aizen murió y la paz a regresado_ pregunto Rukia algo preocupada.**_

 _ **Pues a decir verdad nosotros esperábamos lo mismo, cuando Aizen declaró la guerra por primera vez, cuando nos enteramos de la existencia del segundo Shinigami sustituto "Ichigo-kun" … la piedra brillaba en violeta, e incluso se mantuvo de ese color durante la guerra contra los Quincy y Ywach… aunque yo supuse que pasó a rojo cuando este último absorbió al rey espiritual y se volvió prácticamente invencible_ todo era lógico.**_

 _ **Pero cuando me recuperé después de que Ichigo-kun e Ishida-kun derrotaran a Ywach y la vi en el templo había vuelto a su tonalidad azul celeste.**_

 _ **¿Entiendo, pero porque está roja ahora? _ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **No lo sé, cuando Aizen regresó y mató a Ichigo-kun, la esfera brillaba en su tono violeta… pero de repente a mitad de la propia guerra cambio a roja, y lo más importante cuando Aizen fue destruido… ella no cambio_ todos se quedaron atónitos.**_

 _ **¿Esto significa que un peligro grande se acerca? _ preguntó Urahara sudando.**_

 _ **Es lo más probable, y lo más tenebroso de esto es que no sabemos de dónde ni cuándo vendrá… solo nos queda esperar_ concluyó Ukitake.**_

 _ **Es cierto… pero hay un asunto que se une a toda esta serie de misterios y es el de el repentino paro de los ataques de los Hollows_ Rukia tragó en seco.**_

 _ **Este suceso comenzó solo tiempo después de que Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, actualmente conocido como Murasame Ying regresara a hueco mundo junto al resto de los espadas, además hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad para investigar "eso" Urahara-taicho_ insinuó Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Urahara asintió.**_

 _ **¿Eso? ¿a qué se refieren? _ Rukia no sabía nada.**_

 _ **Es lógico que no lo sepas, pues se ha mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo… después de que terminó la guerra el Hogyoku desapareció_ explicó Kyoraku.**_

 _ **¿el Hogyoku? _ Rukia no lo podía creer.**_

 _ **Sí, no estaba en mi poder cuando recobré el sentido… así que es una prioridad localizarlo_ Urahara estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Quiere decir que creen que esto tiene que ver con ellos? _ preguntó una Rukia muy preocupada.**_

 _ **No, solo es una suposición… pero solo para estar seguros, voy a preparar un equipo para que valla a investigar a hueco mundo en secreto_ las palabras de Kyoraku iluminaron a Rukia.**_

 _ **Y si permití que te quedaras en la habitación… es porque estás en el_ Rukia hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía.**_

 _ **Pero esto es serio, debemos proceder con cautela_ Kyoraku estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **La esfera dice que nuestro futuro es oscuro, así que debemos actuar con cuidado, la misión se llevará a cabo mañana_ Kyoraku miró a Urahara.**_

 _ **Tú serás el que liderará esta misión Urahara-taicho_ Urahara asintió.**_

 _ **Bien, en cuanto a los integrantes, depende de ti elegirlos.**_

 _ **Ya los tengo en mente, gracias.**_

 _ **Bien… eso es todo, mucha suerte_ la pantalla se apagó y se apagó.**_

 _ **Bien Kuchiki-san, los miembros del equipo seremos tú, Ishida-san, Sado-kun, Hitsugaya-taicho, Abarai-taicho y yo_ Rukia asintió.**_

 _ **Puedes contarle al resto la mayoría de la información, pero lo de la misión solo a los que formarán parte de la misma operación.**_

 _ **Entendido_ Rukia asintió y se retiró.**_

 _ **A las afueras de la tienda de Urahara.**_

" _ **Ichigo…" Rukia pensaba, y en ese entonces la lluvia empezó a caer.**_

" _ **me pregunto si… nos veremos en hueco mundo"**_

 _ **No, debo concentrarme en la misión que hay por delante_ Rukia partió en busca de sus amigos.**_

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

 _ **Esto también me tenía preocupado, es bueno que tomemos cartas en el asunto_ Ishida se sentó en uno de los muebles.**_

 _ **Sí, pero será peligroso_ Sado también se sentó y fue seguido por el resto.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno, no debemos ser tan negativos Sado-kun_ Urahara se tapaba el rostro.**_

 _ **Pero es cierto, será peligroso_ se puso serio "Su Bipolaridad Marea XD"**_

 _ **Sé que nos ordenaron partir mañana, pero por precaución déjenme hacer unos preparativos… saldremos en la noche_ Urahara hizo silencio un momento.**_

 _ **No sabemos que sucede en hueco mundo, tenemos unos cuantos aliados, pero no podemos contar con ellos para esta misión_ se levantó y el resto hizo lo mismo.**_

 _ **Abarai-taicho y Hitsugaya-taicho llegaran temprano, vengan en la madrugada y espérenlos aquí, para que les informen de lo que decidí.**_

 _ **¡Hai! _ asintieron todos y se retiraron a sus casas para prepararse.**_

 _ **Camino a sus casas se separaron y solo iban juntos Ishida y Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Tienes ganas de verlo verdad? _ Ishida fue muy directo.**_

 _ **Mmm, si… _ miró hacia abajo.**_

 _ **Todos estos años me he aferrado a él en mis momentos de más desesperación… y al igual que yo, él se aferró a mí en los suyos_ recordaba el pasado.**_

 _ **Ahora es difícil avanzar sin que él esté allí, apoyándome y ayudándome a seguir.**_

 _ **¿Tratarás de hacer algo? _ preguntó deteniéndose.**_

 _ **No_ ella también se detuvo.**_

 _ **Ahora debemos de andar por caminos diferentes… y tal vez llegue el día en que nos olvidaremos mutuamente_ siguió su camino.**_

" _ **Kuchiki-san…" Ishida que estaba un poco consternado por las palabras de Rukia, siguió también su camino.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente en la mañana, se veía a lo lejos la casa de Urahara.**_

 _ **¡QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE! _ se escuchó una voz tan fuerte que rompía tímpanos a lo lejos.**_

 _ **Jejeje_ Inoue reía con miedo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que sabes de la misión? _ la regañaba Hitsugaya.**_

 _ **V-vamos cálmese Hitsugaya-taicho_ Rukia trataba de hacer algo por ella.**_

 _ **¡No voy a calmarme!**_

 _ **b-bueno verán, oí lo que hablaron ayer jejeje_ estaba que echaba a correr.**_

 _ **¡Explícate! _ esta vez fue Ishida quien pedía explicación.**_

 _ **Yo llegué también ayer temprano, minutos después de Kuchiki-san y bueno empecé a oír voces serias y me paré atrás de un muro y oí todo lo que pasó.**_

 _ **Se escondió_ dijo Sado con una gran gota bajándole por la cabeza.**_

 _ **Ahora hay que esperar a Urahara-san para ver que hará_ Rengi se tomaba la cabeza con fastidio.**_

 _ **Jejeje_ se seguía riendo.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron, y Urahara llegó faltando poco para que anocheciera.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿listos para la misión? _ Urahara venia sonriendo.**_

 _ **Sí, pero hay un detalle Urahara_ Toshiro lo vio con una vena en la frente.**_

 _ **¿si? … ¿Qué es? _ lo veía incrédulamente.**_

 _ **Toshiro simplemente señaló hacia una apenada Inoue.**_

 _ **A eso, ya lo sabía jajaja_ todos se quedaron en silencio con una gota de sudor enorme bajando por sus cabezas.**_

 _ **V-vámonos_ Toshiro respiró hondo y decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.**_

 _ **Inoue suspiro de alivio y siguió a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora abriré el portal, como ya no está Aizen nos dejaremos las cordialidades… de echo ahora nos conviene capturar a algún arrancar que todavía sigan sus planes así que abriré el portal e iremos al palacio de las noches a investigar_ Urahara le dio una capa espiritual a cada uno.**_

 _ **Estas capas espirituales fueron mejoradas, ahora desaparecen nuestra presencia e incluso pueden hacernos invisibles_ Urahara se puso la suya.**_

 _ **Bien… ahora abriremos la garganta.**_

 _ **Urahara: desgarra el tejido dimensional que separa los mundos, dejando al descubierto un túnel de giro, la energía torrencial que debe estar centrado para crear un camino al otro lado, Mi mano derecha es la piedra que los mundos, Mi mano izquierda es la hoja que se une a la realidad. El pastor de pelo negro que se cuelga de una silla de nubes y termina abriendo las puertas de la realidad_ de repente delante de ellos una garganta fue abierta.**_

 _ **Listo_ todos estaban detrás de Urahara.**_

 _ **Bien, vámonos_ dijo seriamente y entraron a la garganta.**_

 _ **Todos corrían sin mirar atrás.**_

 _ **No falta mucho, no se separen_ indicó Rengi.**_

 _ **Allí se ve la salida_ se veía más y más cerca, hasta que salieron.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora no caímos en picada por lo menos_ agradeció Ishida.**_

 _ **Jeje, fue divertido_ reía Inoue.**_

 _ **no estamos aquí para jugar_ se puso serio Toshiro.**_

 _ **O-oigan_ Sado se sorprendió con algo y todos voltearon a ver.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso? _ todos hasta Urahara se quedaron atónitos.**_

 _ **A lo lejos se veía el palacio y alrededor se veían enormes murallas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo entraremos? _ preguntó Rukia viendo a Urahara.**_

 _ **Por la puerta principal, no pueden vernos Kuchiki-san_ sus capas les daban esa ventaja.**_

 _ **Bien, vallamos_ todos partieron a lo que ellos conocían como palacio de las noches, pero ahora se conocía como la "Ciudad de el Eterno Anochecer" y el castillo de Las Noches se alzaba en el centro, en donde habitaban sus gobernantes que eran los espadas.**_

 _ **En los cuarteles del escuadrón de anomalías.**_

 _ **Los sensores detectaron actividad al norte de la ciudad… a aproximadamente 70 kilómetros de distancia.**_

 _ **Si, entraron 7 anomalías… no se detectó reiatsu, pero el volumen y masa de esas anomalías indica que son cuerpos.**_

 _ **Los detectores de calor indicaron lo mismo, al parecer se dirigen hacia acá_ una arrancar veía los monitores y resultados.**_

 _ **Rikichi informa a Grimmjow-sama, tenemos intrusos… muy mal preparados si vienen a atacarnos, pero aun así debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.**_

 _ **Hai, general Himiko_ se retiró a informar.**_

" _ **¿quien puede ser tan estúpido como para intentar entrar en la ciudad de esa manera tan descuidada?" la general Himiko estaba intrigada.**_

 _ **En los aposentos de Grimmjow.**_

 _ **¿Es eso cierto?**_

 _ **Hai… Grimmjow-sama los sensores no mientes.**_

 _ **Perfecto, un poco de diversión_ Grimmjow salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió hacia la habitación central.**_

 _ **Puedes retirarte_ el arrancar hizo una reverencia y se fue.**_

 _ **Bien_ Grimmjow tocó la puerta.**_

 _ **Adelante_ la puerta se abrió sola y Ying se encontraba sentado en su trono y Ulquiorra se encontraba a su derecha.**_

 _ **¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué se te ofrece? _ preguntó Ulquiorra desde su sitio.**_

 _ **7 intrusos han entrado a hueco mundo, al parecer se dirigen a la ciudad.**_

 _ **¿de dónde vienen? _ preguntó Ying.**_

 _ **Se desconoce, al parecer no poseen reiatsu o lo están ocultando… así que su origen no pudo ser determinado.**_

 _ **Entiendo… _ Ying se levantó de su asiento.**_

 _ **Se lo que quieres hacer… ve_ Ying entro a una habitación cercana seguido de Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **¡Bien! _ Grimmjow salió, estaba ansioso por encarar a los intrusos.**_

 _ **¿A cuanto dijeron que se encontraban los intrusos? _ gritó Grimmjow en los cuarteles del escuadrón de anomalías.**_

 _ **A 70 kilómetros de distancia.**_

 _ **Bien voy a-_ Grimmjow se detuvo en seco y una gota le calló por la cabeza.**_

 _ **Tan lejos están_ cambio su dirección a sus aposentos.**_

 _ **¡Avísenme cuando estén más cerca!**_

 _ **¡Hai! _ asintieron solo.**_

" _ **maldición, son unos intrusos muy lentos" Grimmjow estaba impaciente.**_

 _ **En el desierto, camino a la ciudad del eterno al amanecer…**_

 _ **Ya falta poco, no se rindan_ Urahara se reía mientras avanzaban.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto de lo que dices es verdad? _ preguntaba una Rukia muy molesta.**_

 _ **mmm…. nada jajajaja, todavía faltan como 67 kilómetros para llegar, ¡outch! _ Rukia le lanzó un pedazo roca cercana.**_

 _ **Todos reían, a excepción de Toshiro y Sado. De repente Urahara se detuvo en seco.**_

 _ **Bueno estamos lo suficientemente lejos del sitio donde abrimos la garganta… a partir de aquí usaremos Shunpo_ todos a excepción de Sado quien usaba la Técnica de los Fullburingers y Inoue volaba con su escudo.**_

 _ **¿Puedes seguirnos el paso Inoue? _ le preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **Si, la velocidad de mi escudo aumentó bastante_ se montó en su escudo.**_

 _ **Bien, vamos_ todos se empezaron a desplazar con rapidez.**_

 _ **Medio día más tarde…**_

 _ **Grimmjow-sama los intrusos se encuentran a 30 kilómetros al norte de nuestras fronteras… están cerca_ Grimmjow se levantó.**_

 _ **Bien, en una hora parto hacia ellos_ sonreía.**_

 _ **¿Vas a ir solo? _ Niiro hizo presencia.**_

 _ **A eres tu_ Grimmjow se preparaba.**_

 _ **¿No deberías llevar apoyo?**_

 _ **No, creo que soy más que suficiente para enfrentar unos intrusos Niiro_ Grimmjow salió por la puerta.**_

 _ **Cuídate Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Si, lo se_ Grimmjow usó sonido y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad.**_

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

 _ **Bien, este es el pilar norte… ¡abran una salida en la barrera!**_

 _ **¡Hai! _ dos arrancar guardianes vestidos de monjes con máscaras de cráneo de lobo.**_

 _ **De repente una pequeña parte de la una barrera que rodea Ciudad del Eterno Anochecer y Las Noches se hizo visible y se abrió una salida lo suficientemente grande como para que saliera una persona.**_

 _ **Jeje, vuelvo en un par de horas, cierren la barrera.**_

 _ **¡Hai Grimmjow-sama! _ dijeron al unísono.**_

 _ **Grimmjow partió en dirección a los intrusos.**_

 _ **Bien, me contaron que son invisibles, así que usaré esto_ se puso unas gafas especiales muy similares a las que usaba Rengi.**_

 _ **Es en esa dirección, el escuadrón de anomalías aisló sus firmas de calor para poder saber diferenciarlas del resto de las criaturas que habitan hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Grimmjow iba a toda velocidad.**_

 _ **Alto_ Urahara detuvo a todos.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ preguntaba Rukia, pero no tardó en darse cuenta.**_

 _ **Alguien se acerca_ Rengi tomó su espada, pero sin desenvainar, seguido de Toshiro, Ishida y Rukia.**_

 _ **Este reiatsu… ¿Grimmjow? _ Rengi lo conocía bien.**_

 _ **Esperen es un aliado, debemos evitar el contacto_ todos se tranquilizaron, menos Urahara.**_

 _ **Viene hacia nosotros… no puede tratarse de una coincidencia, no pueden percibir nuestro reiatsu y somos invisibles_ era cierto, como sabía Grimmjow que ellos estaban allí, era lo que pensaban todos.**_

 _ **En ese instante, él llegó al lugar.**_

 _ **Bien es aquí_ con los lentes Grimmjow veía el calor que desprendían mas no podía saber quiénes eran.**_

 _ **¿Quiénes son? Muéstrense_ desenvainó su espada.**_

 _ **Urahara hizo señas para que guardaran silencio.**_

 _ **Vamos vamos Grimmjow-kun_ Urahara se quitó la capucha de la capa, para que solo su rostro se viera.**_

 _ **¿Urahara Kisuke? _ Grimmjow se extrañó.**_

 _ **¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿porque el resto de los que te acompañan no se muestran? _ Grimmjow se quitó las gafas.**_

 _ **Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta_ Urahara sonreía.**_

 _ **Bien bien, muéstrense_ Urahara les dio permiso para revelar su identidad.**_

 _ **Todos se quitaron la capa completa incluyendo Urahara.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora que ya se quiénes eran… ¿Qué hacen por aquí ahora? ¿otro peligro? _ Grimmjow quería respuestas, aunque ya había envainado su espada y no pensaba atacarlos.**_

 _ **Esto, bueno veras_ Urahara iba a tratar de explicar, pero en ese momento.**_

 _ **No digas nada, es un fastidio… yo creía que eran invasores o algo por el estilo, síganme_ Grimmjow salió a toda velocidad de regreso a Eterno Anochecer.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron embobados.**_

 _ **Algo raro pasa aquí_ Toshiro presentía que verían algo impactante.**_

 _ **Momentos después fuera de la barrera de la ciudad.**_

 _ **¿Una torre? _ Ishida la veía intrigado.**_

 _ **Es la torre norte, una de las 4 torres que mantienen activa una barrera alrededor de Eterno Anochecer… no podrían entrar si no la abren.**_

 _ **¿Eterno Anochecer? _ Sado al igual que el resto se preguntaban que era.**_

 _ **Ya lo verán_ Grimmjow reía.**_

 _ **¡Abran la barrera!**_

 _ **¡Hai! _ una apertura se abrió y ellos entraron.**_

 _ **Bueno ya pasamos la barrera, ahora pasemos las murallas.**_

 _ **Cuando pasaron por las puertas de las murallas… no podían creer lo que veían, una hermosa ciudad.**_

 _ **I-increíble_ el mismo Urahara estaba boquiabierto, tenían un gran distrito comercial, un área donde cultivaban, era increíble, pero tenían campos de cultivo, refinerías, destilerías, librerías, escuelas… era como una ciudad cualquiera y los habitantes eran arrancas. Había hombres, mujeres, niños… hasta animales y todo era muy organizado como una prospera ciudad.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se levantó todo esto? _ preguntaba a una anonadada Inoue.**_

 _ **No pregunten y síganme al palacio de las noches_ a Grimmjow le daba flojera responder esa pregunta.**_

 _ **¿Halibel gobierna todo esto? _ esta vez fue Urahara el que preguntó.**_

 _ **No, tenemos un consejo liderado por los espadas los cuales tenemos el poder de toma de decisiones para guiar a la ciudad y a sus habitantes, para la toma de decisiones entre otras cosas, y luego está el rey cuya palabra es ley, pero respeta las decisiones que el consejo toma, pero este no es Halibel, ella también es parte del consejo… más será su sorpresa cuando sepan quien es nuestro rey_ Rukia tragó en seco… acaso era.**_

 _ **Luego media hora caminando por el inmenso castillo llegaron a la sala del trono y Grimmjow tocó la puerta.**_

 _ **Adelante… Grimmjow_ se oyó por parte de Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **La puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron a Ying sentado en el trono.**_

 _ **Este tenía los ojos cerrados.**_

 _ **Murasame-sama… tenemos invitados_ le indicó Ulquiorra, el cual por un segundo había cruzado mirada con Inoue.**_

 _ **Ying lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a todos, cuando vio a Rukia se quedó mirándola a los ojos y ella igual por unos segundos… hasta que este se levantó de su trono y les dijo con un rostro inexpresivo.**_

 _ **Les doy un cordial saludo Humanos y Shinigamis… Bienvenidos a mi palacio.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi internet de mierda me falla siempre que lo necesito, y el wifi que planeaba usar de una escuela cercana está apagado por que los niños están de vacaciones T-T la vida no me deja tranquilo, ¡Ayudaaaa!**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus comentarios que soy feliz leyéndolos (Fubuki: Un país se hundirá si no lo hacen jajajaja)**_

… _**está loco O.o saludos desde el cuarto de mi linda casa jajaja XD…**_


	17. Capítulo 16: Descanso 2 Parte

_**Capítulo 16: Descanso 2° Parte -**_

" _ **Segunda Oportunidad"**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a mi palacio_ Ying se quedó levantado.**_

 _ **Etto… gracias por su recibimiento Murasame-san, pero necesitamos preguntarle algo_ Urahara empezó a hablar.**_

 _ **Guardia: ¡Oye más respeto, estás ante el rey de hueco mundo! _ el guardia se molestó.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, ellos no son simples personas… son individuos de alta influencia entre la sociedad de almas y el mundo de los humanos, cuida tus modales_ reprendió Ying al guardia.**_

 _ **Mis sinceras disculpas Murasame-sama_ hizo una reverencia a la que Ying asintió.**_

 _ **Síganme, sé que tienen preguntas que hacernos… Ulquiorra reúne al consejo_ Ulquiorra asintió y se retiró.**_

 _ **Bueno son los primeros humanos y Shinigamis que estarán ante el rey y ante el consejo_ comentó Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Parece que somos importantes_ sonreía Rengi.**_

 _ **Recuerda que estamos aquí para averiguar que causó el repentino descenso de los ataques de los Hollows… concéntrate Abarai_ lo reprendió Ishida.**_

 _ **Ya lo se_ miró para otro lado.**_

 _ **Me sorprende de verdad que este mundo haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.**_

" _ **¿poco tiempo?" Grimmjow se extrañó por el comentario de Rukia.**_

 _ **De repente llegaron ante una gran puerta.**_

 _ **¡Abran la puerta! _ gritó Grimmjow y la puerta se empezó a abrir.**_

 _ **Oohh…_ todos se sorprendieron.**_

 _ **Los espadas que formaban el consejo eran Halibel, Grimmjow, Nelliel, Niiro, Hitomi y Ulquiorra… y con Ying como rey.**_

 _ **Parecen prácticamente una sociedad humana actual_ Urahara de verdad estaba sin palabras.**_

 _ **Todos los espadas se sentaron, y Ying se sentó en medio de ellos.**_

 _ **Bien, Shinigamis y humanos… ¿Qué los trae a hueco mundo? _ preguntó directamente dándoles haciendo.**_

 _ **Bueno Murasame-san_ Urahara habló primero.**_

 _ **Tenemos una serie de preguntas que están relacionadas con anormalidades en el mundo real.**_

 _ **¿Cuáles son?**_

 _ **La primera… el número de apariciones de Hollows en el mundo real ha disminuido drásticamente ¿tienen algo que ver con ello? _ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Sí, estamos emitiendo ondas de reiatsu con una frecuencia determinada para tratar de tener un aproximado de la cantidad de Hollows que hay en hueco mundo, esto también evita que un Hollow menor abra una garganta a voluntad, esto lo aremos una vez al año para tener estadísticas de un aumento o disminución de la población de hueco mundo_ respondió Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, esto solo durará dos semanas más, luego todo regresará a su cauce_ complementó Halibel.**_

 _ **Ooh… impresionante, y el reiatsu que están utilizando…_ se sorprendía Urahara.**_

 _ **Es el mío, soy el encargado de esa tarea_ respondió Niiro.**_

 _ **Bien bien… etto Hitsugaya-taicho_ Urahara lo vio.**_

 _ **La segunda pregunta es una que recién nos hicimos… ¿cómo se levantó esta ciudad? _ preguntó mirando a Ying.**_

 _ **Eso es una larga historia… creo que primero debería contestar la pregunta sería que de verdad quiere hacerme Urahara-taicho_ Ying miró a Urahara.**_

 _ **Si es cierto… ¿ustedes tienen el Hogyoku en su poder verdad? _ dijo Urahara con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **Si, así es… lo tome inmediatamente después de la muerte de Aizen_ respondió tranquilamente.**_

 _ **Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Porque me di cuenta que podía ser utilizado para mejorar la vida aquí en hueco mundo… durante los meses que lleva aquí hemos descubierto la manera de crear muchas materias utilizando el poder del Hogyoku_ Ying miró a Ulquiorra, este asintió y presionó un botón que estaba cerca de él. La habitación se oscureció y un enorme monitor salió de la pared.**_

 _ **Con el poder del Hogyoku pudimos sintetizar una variedad de semillas de frutas y vegetales, estos están compuestos de Reishi, para alimentar a la población de la ciudad entera… pero estas son más concentradas y aceleraron la evolución de los habitantes de la ciudad_ explicaba Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **¿Cómo aceleró la evolución de los habitantes? _ preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **como sabrán, nosotros los Hollows nos alimentamos de almas, y aquellos que evolucionen de Menos Gillian a Menos Adjuchas deben alimentarse de Hollows para evitar la regresión… estos alimentos sustituyeron de manera eficaz la dependencia de un Hollow de devorar otros Hollows para su subsistencia y continua evolución.**_

 _ **Increíble_ Urahara estaba fascinado.**_

 _ **Estos alimentos satisfacen el hambre de los Hollows y al igual que si se estuvieran alimentando de almas o de otros Hollows, los hace seguir con la evolución, gracias a esto logramos convertirnos en una sociedad prospera. La inteligencia de los habitantes aumentó y todos evolucionaron a arrancar, a excepción de los que son Hollows animales, los cuales fueron tómanos por los ciudadanos como mascotas.**_

 _ **Oohh… prácticamente son como otra civilización aquí en hueco mundo_ comentó Inoue.**_

 _ **Correcto, ese fue el plan_ Ying se levantó.**_

 _ **También creamos agua a partir de este sistema, tenemos librerías que cuentan la historia de la sociedad de almas, el mundo real y hueco mundo hasta donde se conoce, las guerras que han pasado… todo para que hueco mundo deje de ser un punto débil para cualquier enemigo que intente entrar en guerra_ terminó de explicar Ying.**_

 _ **Síganme_ Ulquiorra presionó el botón de nuevo y el monitor se ocultó.**_

 _ **Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a Ying.**_

 _ **Es aquí_ llegaron a una enorme puerta, cuando la abrieron vieron a dos arrancar custodiando lo que se encontraba en un altar en el medio de la habitación.**_

 _ **Eso es_ Toshiro no se equivocaba.**_

 _ **Así es, es el Hogyoku… es lo que crea y mantiene la barrera que rodea la ciudad_ todos lo vieron.**_

 _ **Ahora entiendo, eso significa que la barrera es impenetrable_ mencionó Ishida.**_

 _ **Correcto_ Grimmjow se acercó.**_

 _ **Para mantener la barrera activa, cada cierto tiempo el consejo, junto con el rey usamos nuestro reiatsu para mantener la barrera a su máxima potencia_ explicó Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Oohh, así que si lo había memorizado_ se mofó Nelliel.**_

 _ **¡Cállate! _ la reprendió Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Bueno eso resuelve muchas de nuestras dudas_ intervino Urahara.**_

 _ **Pero la más importante aún es un misterio_ todos a excepción de los espadas sabían a qué se refería Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Hay algo más? _ preguntó Ying ante las palabras de Urahara.**_

 _ **Urahara lo vio fijamente y le contó lo que le había advertido Ukitake.**_

 _ **Eso no he oye bien_ Hitomi estaba preocupada.**_

 _ **Bueno en el año y medio que ha pasado desde la muerte de Aizen, aquí en hueco mundo no ha surgido ningún peligro_ intervino Niiro, pero sus palabras no coincidieron.**_

 _ **¿Año y medio? _ Sado al igual que el resto de ellos se hizo la misma pregunta.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ preguntó Halibel.**_

 _ **¿A qué se refieren con que en el año que llevan aquí? _ esta vez fue Toshiro, Grimmjow en ese momento recordó lo que habían mencionado.**_

 _ **Ahora que caigo, ustedes hablaban de cómo era posible haber edificado todo esto en tan poco tiempo… ¿a qué se referían? _ todos estaban atónitos.**_

 _ **Pues que solo ha pasado un mes y 15 días desde la guerra contra Aizen_ todos abrieron los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta de Toshiro.**_

 _ **Eso es imposible… ha pasado un año y 6 meses en este lugar_ Ying vio un momento hacia el suelo y empezó a atar cabos.**_

 _ **Urahara… creo que también tienes una teoría similar_ le comentó Ying.**_

 _ **Si… esto debe ser una anomalía del mundo del Dangai_ Ying asintió.**_

 _ **Toda anomalía espacio-temporal proviene de ese mundo_ Ying miró a todos.**_

 _ **Esto es otro imprevisto_ no se sabía que podría estar causando eventos.**_

 _ **Supongo que abra que estar al pendiente de cualquier anormalidad… Grimmjow aumenta la vigilancia a 100 kilómetros a la redonda_ ordenó Ying, Grimmjow asintió con flojera.**_

 _ **Protegeremos hueco mundo Urahara, sin embargo, la sociedad de almas y el mundo real es su responsabilidad_ Ying vio a los miembros del consejo y todos coincidieron.**_

 _ **Deberíamos de estar en contacto_ ante estas palabras, dos arrancar vestidos de científicos entraron y le dieron una especie de puerto de conexión a Urahara.**_

 _ **Si conectas esto a cualquiera de tus comunicadores podrás contactar con nosotros_ Urahara guarda el conector.**_

 _ **Gracias por su colaboración Murasame-san_ todos se preparaban para irse.**_

 _ **Mientras se iban Rukia volteo la mirada hacia Ying, solo para descubrir que este también la miraba, pero al notarlo Ying cerró sus ojos y miró para otro lado.**_

" _ **Ichigo" Rukia hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a irse hasta que.**_

 _ ***cuídate mucho Rukia* Rukia escuchó su voz en su mente a lo que ella se detuvo.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san? _ le preguntó Urahara.**_

 _ **No nada yo… _ de repente y sin previo aviso vomitó el rostro de Urahara.**_

 _ **Aaaaahhhh.! _ Urahara cubrió sus ojos.**_

 _ **P-perdón yo_ volvió a vomitar, esta vez en el suelo.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede? _ Grimmjow tomó algo de distancia para evitar ser salpicado y vio la escena.**_

 _ **Me siento mal_ Rukia tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Rengi la ayudó a levantarse.**_

 _ **¿Oigan no tendrán una habitación donde ella pueda descansar? _ preguntó Inoue, Grimmjow estaba algo fastidiado.**_

 _ **¡Guardia! Preparen habitaciones para nuestros invitados_ Rengi cargó a Rukia y se arrancó un pedazo de su ropa para que limpiara su rostro.**_

 _ **O-oye no es necesario_ Rukia estaba muy apenada.**_

 _ **¡Ouch! _ pateó a Rengi y se incorporó.**_

 _ **Todos vieron la escena y una gran gota de sudor adornó sus cabezas, pero.**_

" _ **es nuestra oportunidad para investigar" Urahara aprovechó la situación.**_

 _ **Tome_ una sirvienta le dio una toalla húmeda perfumada para que limpiara su rostro.**_

 _ **Gracias_ ella hizo una reverencia y se retiró.**_

 _ **Preparen habitaciones suficientes para que todos pasen la noche_ estas palabras de Ulquiorra le parecieron curiosas a Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Noche? ¿Existe tal cosa dentro de esta ciudad?**_

 _ **Si... La luz de dentro de la ciudad es artificial, simplemente se apagan lentamente haciendo que parezca que anochece_ Ishida sudó de la sorpresa.**_

" _ **es increíble lo avanzado que este sitio se encuentra" pensaba mientras avanzaba.**_

 _ **Nos extrañó que tardaran tanto en venir, creo que nadie esperaba una anomalía espacio-temporal_ le dijo Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **De hecho, no teníamos pensado venir, hasta creíamos que era peligroso y que aún quedaban sirvientes de Aizen en hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Si quedaban_ insinuó Ulquiorra.**_

 _ **¿y qué pasó con ellos? _ preguntó Rengi.**_

 _ **Fueron destruidos hace mucho_ respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa tranquila.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras los llevaban a sus habitaciones.**_

 _ **Si quieren algo llamen a algunos de los arrancar que están de guardia_ indicó Grimmjow.**_

 _ **Bueno adiós_ se retiró.**_

 _ **Bueno, tu malestar vino a buena hora Kuchiki-san_ le dijo Urahara sonriendo.**_

 _ **¿ah? _ no entendió.**_

 _ **¿Aprovecharas la noche que pasaremos aquí para investigar otras cosas verdad?**_

 _ **Cierto cierto, buena intuición Hitsugaya-taicho_ Urahara salió por la puerta.**_

 _ **Oye arrancar-san, me puedes llevar a la biblioteca.**_

 _ **¡Si! _ el guardia empezó a guiarlo.**_

 _ **Todos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.**_

 _ **Que cansancio_ Rukia se acostó un rato.**_

 _ **Ahora me duele la cabeza que será lo que pase mañana… ¿me estará dando alguna enfermedad o algo así? _ hablaba consigo misma, y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.**_

 _ **Ya era de noche en Eterno Anochecer…**_

 _ **En el cuarto de Ishida, este veía por la ventana que había en él.**_

" _ **este sitio es tan parecido al mundo real en ciertos aspectos" pensaba este.**_

" _ **Ellos levantaron esta ciudad en un año y unos meses. Ahora la paz reina hueco mundo" cerró un momento sus ojos y contempló la brisa.**_

" _ **¿quién hubiese pensado que tu lograrías algo así? no… Ichigo"**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron… era aproximadamente media noche.**_

 _ **mmm… _ Rukia se levantó, tenía urgencia de ir al baño.**_

 _ **Qué alivio_ regresó a dormir.**_

" _ **pareces un ángel mientras duermes" Rukia abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ él estaba parado allí viéndola.**_

 _ **¿q-que haces aquí?**_

 _ **Siento algo extraño, las fluctuaciones de tu reiatsu no son normales_ Ying percibía las subidas y bajadas leves del reiatsu de Rukia.**_

 _ **¿mi reiatsu? _ Rukia no lo había notado.**_

 _ **Sí, eso me tenía perturbado.**_

 _ **¿Estabas preocupado?**_

 _ **Creo que es inútil tratar de ocultar ese hecho a estas alturas.**_

 _ **Supongo… Me he sentido cansada varias veces este mes_ Rukia se levantó y quedó frente a Ying.**_

 _ **Parece que nuestros corazones siguen conectados… Ichigo.**_

 _ **Es probable, pero nuestros caminos ya se separaron_ Ying la veía fijamente a los ojos.**_

 _ **No es cierto… aún podemos volver a caminar por el mismo sendero, aunque tú seas el rey de hueco mundo, y yo sea una Shinigami_ Rukia lo tomó de las manos.**_

 _ **Ambos se acercaron lentamente uno del otro y se besaron dulcemente pos unos instantes.**_

 _ **Lo siento_ él se separó de ella.**_

 _ **El tratar de estar conmigo podría traerte consecuencias_ Ying le dio la espalda.**_

 _ **Nos vemos Rukia_ él estaba dispuesto a irse.**_

 _ **No te dejaré_ lo abrazó.**_

 _ **No puedes cambiar las cosas Rukia_ Ying se quedó quieto.**_

 _ **No puedo cambiar lo que pasó… pero no dejaré que te alejes de mí_ Ying volteo hacia Rukia.**_

 _ **Rukia tu…_ Rukia lo empezó a besar con pasión y deseo.**_

 _ **Él la tomó por la cintura y la cargó hacia la cama.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ Ying se puso arriba de ella.**_

 _ **Ambos se quedaron viendo por un instante que les pareció una hermosa eternidad.**_

 _ **Ying empezó a desprender a Rukia de sus ropas de Shinigami y ella hacía lo mismo con el traje de arrancar de él.**_

 _ **Era el comienzo de una noche mágica para ellos…**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**_

 _ **¿?: ¿estamos listos?**_

 _ **¿?: hai, solo falta esperar el tiempo planeado.**_

 _ **¿?: bien entonces iremos…**_

 _ **Al día siguiente en Eterno Anochecer.**_

 _ **Rukia abría los ojos lentamente.**_

 _ **Que cansancio_ tenía pequeñas ojeras y ninguna gana de levantarse.**_

… _ **_ cuando vio al lado, se dio cuenta que.**_

 _ **Ichi…_ seguía allí a su lado, aunque dormido.**_

… _ **_ ella lo abrazó y siguió durmiendo a su lado.**_

 _ **Una hora más tarde despertó Ying.**_

 _ **Debería ir a mis aposentos_ se sentó en la cama y vio a Rukia.**_

 _ **Despierta Rukia_ la movía.**_

 _ **Mmm, 5 minutos_ acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Ying y siguió durmiendo.**_

" _ **en otras circunstancias yo-" los pensamientos de Ying fueron interrumpidos.**_

 _ **¿Qué fue eso? _ veía a los lados.**_

" _ **¿Qué significa eso? Por un momento sentí dos reiatsus muy extraños en la habitación" Ying se levantó un poco preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Ichigo? _ Rukia se empezó a despertar por la conmoción.**_

 _ **¿Pasa algo?**_

 _ **No, nada_ Ying no la quiso preocupar.**_

 _ **Hora de levantarse, debo regresar Rukia.**_

 _ **Ichi-_ Ying no la dejo terminar, pues cerró sus labios con un tierno beso.**_

… _ **_ ella sonrojada y sorprendida no dijo nada.**_

 _ **Te prometo… que no será la última vez que nos veamos Rukia_ Ying acaricio el rosto de Rukia mientras le sonreía y usando Sonido abandonó la habitación.**_

 _ **Ichigo… "hacía tiempo… que no veía en ti esa sonrisa" pensó esta.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaban y llegó la hora de irse.**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad Murasame-san_ se despedía Urahara.**_

 _ **De nada, pueden contarnos como sus aliados de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **Estaremos en contacto_ Ying y el resto de los espadas despidieron a sus aliados.**_

 _ **De repente el piso empezó a agrietarse.**_

 _ **Que sucede_ Toshiro y compañía se alejaron de las grietas que se formaban.**_

 _ **Eso es_ Ying se puso de pie.**_

 _ **De repente de las grietas empezó a emerger una luz roja y una explosión sacudió el lugar.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso? _ la luz y los escombros comenzaron a decaer.**_

 _ **Y entre el humo una silueta comenzó a mostrarse.**_

 _ **Es una persona_ Grimmjow tomó su espada.**_

 _ **Un individuo con el pelo blanco hasta la cintura, chaqueta de mangas largas y la chaqueta se extiende hasta las rodillas de color negro… tiene una forma similar a la que adoptaba el Haori de Ichigo en Bankai, un cinturón grueso con un cráneo en el medio inclinado, y pantalones negros, también traía una espada de mango negro con empuñadura triangular.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres? _ Ying se acercó un poco.**_

 _ **¿yo? _ abrió los ojos y miró a Yin. Estos eran de un color rojo carmesí.**_

 _ **Ambos se miraron fijamente.**_

 _ **Atrás_ uno de los guardias atacó a la misteriosa persona, pero.**_

 _ **No me toques_ lo tomó por la cabeza y lo lanzó con tal violencia contra la pared y la destrozó con el cuerpo del guardia.**_

 _ **Ying lo atacó, y el desenvainó su espada.**_

 _ **Ambos cruzaron espadas, Pero se quedaron viéndose mutuamente… el rostro del extraño sujeto era frio y no demostraba emoción.**_

 _ **Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién eres? _ ninguno avanzaba ni retrocedía.**_

 _ **Yo soy Ansem… el rey del infierno.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Bien aquí acaba el descanso y empieza el arco "Infierno De Sangre"**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por apoyarme chicos… mataneeeeee.!**_


	18. Capítulo 17: El Levantamiento

_**Capítulo 17: "El Levantamiento De**_

 _ **Los Caídos"**_

 _ **Yo soy Ansem, Rey del Infierno_ se presentó ante todos y saltó hacia atrás.**_

 _ **¿Rey del Infierno? _ todos estaban atónitos.**_

 _ **Si_ mantuvo fijada su mirada en Ying.**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo_ lo señaló con su espada.**_

 _ **¡Más respeto ante Murasame-sama, él es rey de hueco mundo! _ le gritó un guardia.**_

 _ **¿rey de hueco mundo? _ se sorprendió.**_

 _ **No recuerdo que en los registros diga que se levantara un reino en este mundo_ empezó a caminar hacia Ying hasta quedar frente a frente.**_

 _ **Así que "Murasame" _ Ying no bajó su guardia.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucedió con las almas que Aizen Sousuke robo de mi mundo para crear el artefacto apocalíptico conocido como Hogyoku? _ la pregunta fue analizada cuidadosamente por los presentes.**_

 _ **Ese Hogyoku fue destruido y las almas también fueron aniquiladas junto al alma de Aizen_ respondió Ying.**_

 _ **¿Y quién lo hizo?**_

 _ **Fui yo en parte_ respondió sin titubear.**_

 _ **¿En parte? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **No necesitas saberlo.**_

 _ **¿Conoces la gravedad de tu crimen?**_

 _ **¿Crimen? _ nadie entendía.**_

 _ **Si, por algo el infierno está prohibido para los Shinigamis, para los Hollows, inclusive para un humano_ empezó a explicar.**_

 _ **La vez pasada solo porque un habitante del infierno fue el que atacó este mundo y los arrastró a ustedes al infierno, lo perdoné_ miró al resto.**_

 _ **Pero que un Shinigami fuera al infierno, y robara alma tras alma para crear un objeto tan poderoso que forzó a su cuerpo a obtener poderes que solo se podrían obtener a través de la voluntad y la dominación de dios… eso es un crimen que ni la misma muerte no puede pagar_ miró a Ying.**_

 _ **Pero las almas seguían intactas y podían recuperarse… tu Kurosaki Ichigo eres responsable de su destrucción… y por lo tanto tu destino será arder en las llamas del infierno para siempre.**_

 _ **Etto, espere por favor_ Urahara intervino sonriendo.**_

 _ **Esta es la primera vez que escucho algo como lo que usted está contando, puede explicarnos ¿qué autoridad decide eso?**_

 _ **La autoridad que se me dio como dios.**_

 _ **¿Dios? _ una palabra no muy tomada en serio por los Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Este es otro Aizen, se llama dios a sí mismo_ Hitsugaya se puso en posición.**_

 _ **¡Espera! _ Toshiro miro a un lado a la persona que le gritó.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera se percibe su reiatsu… no sabemos cuál será la magnitud de su poder_ lo detuvo Halibel.**_

 _ **Sabia decisión, además_ miró a los Shinigamis.**_

 _ **No tengo problemas con ustedes los Shinigamis o los humanos, ya que a pesar de que Aizen Sousuke era un Shinigami, el los traicionó y se puso en contra suya, y más bien trataron de detenerlo… pero_ volteó a ver a Ying.**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo, actualmente eres un ser que es un Hollow puro y un Shinigami puro, una unión imposible que solo fue lograda por tus poderes humanos como catalizador y balance, además de que tuviste el suficiente poder como para destruir a Aizen Sousuke_ Ying lo veía seriamente.**_

 _ **Eres un ser peligroso que no debe existir en ninguna de estas 3 dimensiones, así que te destruiré con todo el poder del infierno y haré que tu reino caiga ante el peso de tu propio fracaso… eso los incluye a ustedes los últimos Menos Vasto Lorde que se atrevieron a evolucionar hasta híbridos Hollow/Shinigamis_ los miró a ellos.**_

 _ **Para evitar que una nueva luna y sol vuelvan a aparecer, los Vasto Lorde deben ser exterminados_ su espada empezó a emitir una energía desconocida de color negro negativo.**_

 _ **¿El Sol y la luna? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices, pero si te atreves a amenazar mi mundo_ Ying puso una mirada sombría.**_

 _ **Ansem lo miró y sonrió, entonces la energía que liberaba su espada se esfumó.**_

 _ **No te precipites Kurosaki Ichigo… hoy solo vine a declararte la guerra… tal parece que no te intimidas con nada_ el agujero que había en el suelo empezó a brillar intensamente y Ansem empezó a dirigirse a él.**_

 _ **Mientras se iba Ansem miró por un segundo a todos los Shinigamis que estaban en el sitio, pero por un mísero instante más, vio a Rukia con una mirada de preocupación.**_

" _ **esta sensación es…" siguió caminando y entró al agujero.**_

 _ **Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos Kurosaki… recuérdalo bien_ se esfumó y el suelo regresó a la normalidad.**_

 _ **Cuando no es una cosa es otra_ Toshiro se acercó al centro.**_

 _ **Oye debemos regresar e informar sobre esto Urahara_ Urahara asintió.**_

 _ **Murasame-san, por el momento mantendremos la investigación de la anomalía espacio-temporal en un segundo plano, esto tiene prioridad_ Ying cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **Sí, pero no puedo evitar pensar. Se supone que los Shinigamis son dioses en sí mismo… ¿a qué se refería cuando se refirió a sí mismo simplemente como un dios? _ esto no dejaba de preocupar a Ying.**_

 _ **No es más que una excusa, es simplemente otro ser que alcanzó el nivel de Aizen_ intervino Rengi.**_

 _ **No lo creo_ Urahara se puso la mano en la barbilla.**_

 _ **No se podía sentir su reiatsu al igual que con el nivel que Aizen alcanzó… lo sentimos cuando el voluntariamente bajó sus poderes hasta un nivel que pudiéramos comprender, pero la presión de este tipo era más abrumadora que la de Aizen_ todos callaron ante sus palabras.**_

 _ **Bueno, no tiene sentido pensar en eso cuando no sabemos nada acerca de nuestro enemigo, debemos de regresar… vamos_ Urahara y compañía se retiraron de regreso al mundo real.**_

 _ **Ying… _ Niiro se acercó.**_

 _ **Si ese sujeto ataca… estaremos en serios problemas.**_

 _ **Lo sé, pero no podemos simplemente aceptar la derrota. No me agrada que haya terminado la guerra y ya estemos en otra, y también está lo de la anomalía espacio-temporal… son tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar_ Ying se sentó en su trono.**_

 _ **Lo único que puedo decirles, es que tengo un mal presentimiento_ esto preocupó al consejo de hueco mundo que no sabía que pasará en el futuro.**_

 _ **¡incrementen la seguridad en torno al exterior de hueco mundo… y analicen la energía residual de esa grieta en el suelo! _ todos los guardias corrieron a buscar al cuerpo de investigación.**_

" _ **si analizamos esa energía y logramos estabilizar un portal podremos investigar al enemigo" _ Ying cerró los ojos necesitaba pensar.**_

 _ **¿Crees que debamos tomarnos la molestia de liderar esta investigación Niiro? _ le hablaba Halibel.**_

 _ **Si, será o mejor, Ying no puede llevar esto solo, por más fuerte que sea… hagámoslo nosotros, para eso está el consejo_ todos asintieron menos Grimmjow que le fastidiaban esas cosas.**_

 _ **Si, menos Grimmjow, lo olvidaba y entonces se retiró.**_

 _ **Exacto_ sonrió Grimmjow, pero mientras Niiro se retiraba una de las médicas del palacio llegó ante él.**_

 _ **Niiro-sama, tengo algo delicado que contarle_ se le acercó al oído ya estando apartado del resto.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ la sorpresa fue impactante para Niiro.**_

 _ **¿Estás segura? _ no lo creía.**_

 _ **Si, los análisis no mienten, esa Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia está…**_

 _ **Y sin duda se trata de Ying_ Niiro estaba muy consternado.**_

" _ **no sé si esto mejora o empeora la situación" _ pensó viendo a un lado.**_

 _ **De momento mantén esto entre nosotros nada mas ¿entendido? _ ella asintió y se retiró.**_

 _ **¿El poder de un Shinigami de nivel superior al de un capitán y un Hollow Menos Vasto Lorde? No sé ni cómo imaginarme los cambios que esto traerá a un distante futuro… solo espero que no traiga repercusiones negativas en los 3 mundos_ Niiro se retiró a su habitación.**_

 _ **Llegando al mundo real.**_

 _ **Y allí lo tiene Kyoraku-san_ Urahara le contó todo lo ocurrido.**_

 _ **¿Así que por eso es que solo han pasado dos horas aproximadamente después de que se fueron?**_

 _ **Si, allá pasó un día aproximadamente_ respondió Urahara.**_

 _ **Sinceramente no sé cuánto de lo que me cuentas es más difícil creer, el Infierno es un territorio prohibido, no debería de ser pisado por almas humanas inocentes ni Shinigamis… los únicos que podían entrar en el eran los pecadores_ se puso la mano en la barbilla.**_

 _ **Y pensar que ni siquiera cuando aquellos pecadores del infierno salieron del mismo, imaginamos que un ser dominante vivía en ese lugar.**_

 _ **Si, hablamos de ese sujeto… Ansem, no se percibe su reiatsu, pero su presencia es abrumadora y su enorme poder es innegable. Podría tratarse de alguien con un poder superior al de Aizen_ opinó Urahara.**_

 _ **Mmm, esto se pone cada vez peor… avisaré al capitán Kurotsuchi sobre esto y sobre la anomalía, seguro que le dará gusto investigarlo_ sonrió Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Si no lo dudo jajaja… pero antes de eso_ Urahara cambio su expresión a una más seria.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **Es sobre Kuchiki-san_ Urahara lo vio y su expresión lo preocupó.**_

 _ **Afuera del local de Urahara.**_

 _ **Esta misión fue un completo misterio tras otro… ¿de dónde salen estos sujetos? _ se quejaba Rengi.**_

 _ **Tonto y te llamas a ti mismo capitán_ lo reprendió Rukia.**_

 _ **Silencio, esto molesta. Anomalías, sujetos saliendo del infierno, guerra inminente de nuevo… ¡QUE FASTIDIOOOOOOOO! _ estaba haciendo un completo alboroto mientras Ishida, Inoue, Sado y Rukia lo veían con una gota en la nuca.**_

 _ **¡CÁLLATE, ESTÁS SIENDO MUY MOLESTO MALDITO! _ Rukia lo tomo por el cuello con sus ojos en blanco.**_

 _ **S-suéltame_ Rengi estaba aterrado y cuando lo iba a lanzar contra una pared cercana.**_

 _ **Tch_ lo soltó y fue impactado contra la pared.**_

… _ **_ Rukia calló de rodillas.**_

 _ **¿O-oye estas bien Kuchiki-san? _ la socorrió Ishida.**_

 _ **S-sí, me duele la cabeza… iré a casa_ empezó a retirarse, pero Inoue la acompañó.**_

" _ **estos síntomas que está presentando Kuchiki-san" Ishida la veía con mucha preocupación.**_

" _ **esto es… i-imposible" _ este abrió sus ojos de par en par.**_

 _ **Oye Ishida_ Sado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**_

 _ **¿Q-qué sucede? _ le preguntó Ishida.**_

… _**no es nada_ Ishida decidió guardárselo para sí mismo hasta estar seguro.**_

 _ **Hm_ Sado lo dejó pasar.**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema Ishida, ayudemos a Abarai_ Sado fue hacia Rengi que estaba medio inconsciente con los ojos dándole vueltas.**_

 _ **¿Tan fuerte lo lanzó? _ Ishida ayudó a Sado a sacarlo de allí.**_

 _ **De regreso en el salón de reunión.**_

 _ **¿es eso cierto? _ Kyoraku se quedó boquiabierto.**_

 _ **Sí, es lo más probable_ fue la respuesta de Urahara.**_

 _ **Yo también sospechaba de eso_ de las sombras se hizo presento Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Hitsugaya-taicho? _ dijeron ambos.**_

 _ **Sé que pediste una reunión discreta, pero este tema también lo quería discutir con ustedes… y a pesar de no ser más que una acorazonada de nuestra parte, tengo que preguntar.**_

 _ **¿Qué preguntará Hitsugaya-taicho? _ de la nada del otro lado de la pantalla se hizo presente Ukitake.**_

 _ **¿Ukitake? _ Kyoraku se sorprendió.**_

 _ **Perdón por escuchar a escondidas, pero estamos hablando de mi teniente… y esa información también debía saberla.**_

 _ **Pregunto ahora_ volvió a intervenir Toshiro.**_

 _ **Si de verdad Kuchiki Rukia está embarazada y su hijo que ya sabemos quién sería el padre, llega a ser una amenaza para la sociedad de almas… ¿cómo procederemos? _ preguntó con una mirada muy seria.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes se quedaron callados al no tener una respuesta para eso.**_

 _ **En el infierno, un lugar de sufrimiento para aquellos que se atrevieron a pecar, algo que solo los dioses podían hacer… en el centro se encontraba un palacio, cuya edificación solo se comparaba con una fortaleza impenetrable a atacantes mortales.**_

 _ **¿Cómo le fue Ansem-sama? _ un sirviente se le acercó para darle la bienvenida.**_

 _ **Diría que bien, vi muchas cosas interesantes… Kurosaki Ichigo, muchos Vasto Lordes, y Shinigamis poderosos que ocultan grandes misterios_ sonreía.**_

 _ **Vari ven aquí_ Ansem llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, este vestía una imponente armadura carmesí con temática de serpiente, con una capa blanca a su espalda, cabello corto de color negro y ojos del mismo color.**_

 _ **¿Si, Ansem-sama? _ se arrodillo sonriendo.**_

 _ **Quiero que vallas al mundo real y ataques_ esto consternó a todos los presentes.**_

 _ **¿P-pero que dice? Se supone que no está permitido atacar a los humanos.**_

 _ **Es correcto, pero un Shinigami se atrevió a romper un tabú que fue impuesto por los mismos dioses… ella se juntó con un Hollow, de nivel Vasto Lorde_ todos se quedaron anonadados.**_

 _ **¿Sabes lo que significa verdad? _ lo vio esta vez con una mirada seria.**_

 _ **Si_ este se levantó.**_

 _ **Debes ir al mundo humano y secuestrar a Kuchiki Rukia y traerla ante mí_ fue todo lo que le dijo.**_

 _ **Si_ se retiró.**_

 _ **Esto será divertido, Hm hm… jajajaja _ se reía a carcajadas de la emoción que sentía.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en el mundo humano, todos estaban en tranquilidad sin sospechar que la llama de la oscuridad pronto los planeaba visitar.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: Hacia El Infierno

_Capítulo 18: "Hacia el_

 _Infierno"_

 _Habían pasado 24 horas en el mundo real desde que el equipo de Urahara regresó de hueco mundo._

 _¡Que hambre! _ gritó Rukia mientras devoraba todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa._

 _O-oye Rukia-chan, hazlo de e-espacio_ le recomendaba Isshin mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cara._

 _Yuzu y Karim la veían con confusión._

 _Las horas pasaron y se hicieron las 4 de la tarde, en eso sonó el teléfono de Rukia._

 _Quien será_ sacó su teléfono del bolso._

 _¿hola quien habla?_

 _Hola Kuchiki-san_ se trataba de Inoue._

 _Oh eres tu Inoue, ¿qué sucede? _ preguntó alegremente._

 _No nada, solo llamaba para ver si veíamos una película en mi casa_ le dijo muy emocionada._

 _Hm me parece bien, ¿a qué hora?_

 _¡A las 7, trae piyama para que duermas en mi casa ok, le avisare a Tatsuki-chan! _ colgó emocionada._

 _Arisawa eh… compraré comida para llevar_ se empezó a preparar._

 _Un par de horas mas tarde._

 _Voy a salir a casa de Inoue, regresaré mañana_ le avisó a los Kurosaki antes de salir por la puerta._

 _Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san_ se despidió Yuzu._

" _ahora tengo un hambre terrible" _ Rukia suspiraba por el hambre que tenía así que pasó por una tienda y compró dulces._

 _Media hora más tarde llegó a casa de Inoue._

 _K-Kuchiki…_ arisawa la veía con una gota en la cabeza._

 _¿Qué pasa Arisawa? _ le preguntó Rukia que se acomodó en un Futón y puso lo que trajo en la mesa._

 _¿Viniste a una fiesta o a una noche de película? _ preguntó tranquilamente._

 _A una noche de película, fue lo que mencionó Inoue_ respondió con normalidad._

 _Entonces se puede saber porque traes una tienda de dulces encima_ arisawa señaló los dulces que trajo Rukia._

 _10 barras de chocolate, 5 cajas de bollos dulces, ¿sopa de miso instantánea? … esto no es un dulce_ arisawa se quedó anonadada._

 _Eso no es todo_ Rukia sacó algo de su bolso._

 _¡Medio kilo de helado de fresaaaaaaaa! _ gritó con una sonrisa ganadora._

 _¿Se te pegaron los gustos de Orihime verdad? _ mencionó arisawa mientras veía a una Inoue con baba en la boca, esta al darse cuenta de que la descubrieron recuperó su compostura._

 _Vamos Tatsuki-chan, vamos a ver la película_ sonrió Inoue._

 _Si mi estómago sobrevive esta noche seré más cuidadosa con el_ suspiró arisawa y ese fue el comienzo de una larga noche._

 _Mientras tanto en hueco mundo, ya habían pasado varios días._

 _¿Cómo van los análisis Ulquiorra? _ preguntó Niiro._

 _Hasta el momento nada concreto, solo una hipótesis_ respondió Ulquiorra._

 _¿Cuál es?_

 _Es posible que el poder que alcanzó Aizen en la última guerra afectara al mundo del Dangai, ya que durante esa batalla las gargantas fueron abiertas constantemente, incluyendo el Senkaimon de los Shinigamis… posiblemente estas por esas brechas el reiatsu de Aizen se filtró y causó este extraño efecto_ respondió Ulquiorra._

 _¿Pero por qué solo afectó a este mundo?_

 _Lo ignoro, existe la posibilidad de que en realidad esté afectando a el mundo de los humanos y a la sociedad de almas, puede ser cualquier lado, la fuente se desconoce y así será hasta que la energía que origina esto desaparezca._

 _Entiendo_ Niiro se retiraba._

 _Voy a contarle esto a Ying_ se retiró a la sala del trono._

 _Entiendo, por lo menos tenemos algo_ Ying cerró los ojos._

 _Necesitamos información del mundo real y la sociedad de almas._

 _Ahora que lo menciona, ya es hora de que Urahara Kisuke establezca comunicación con nosotros_ apareció Ulquiorra._

 _Y una alarma sonó._

 _Debe ser el_ Ulquiorra dio la orden y apareció el monitor._

 _Tenemos imagen_ el monitor mostro estática por un momento y apareció la imagen de Urahara._

 _Urahara Kisuke ¿qué noticias nos tienes? _ preguntó Ying, pero no hubo respuesta._

 _¿Qué pasa? _ la conexión se estableció, pero Urahara no decía nada._

 _No, fíjense bien_ Niiro señalo a lo que parecía ser un movimiento increíblemente lento de los ojos de Urahara._

 _Es cierto, el tiempo en el mundo real, pasa más lento que aquí_ advirtió Ulquiorra, todos se quedaron atónitos._

 _No puede ser ¿Qué se supone que aremos ahora? _ se preguntó Niiro._

 _¿No podemos adelantarla Ulquiorra? _ preguntó Ying._

 _Imposible, no se puede adelantar una comunicación en vivo_ respondió Ulquiorra._

 _Necesitamos algo que nos transmita información, algo que esté allá y continuamente nos emita información._

 _Eso es imposible, aunque mandemos a alguien, la información tardaría días en llegar_ sentenció Ulquiorra._

 _No es imposible_ intervino Ying._

 _¿tienes alguna idea? _ preguntó Niiro._

 _Si_ Ying cerró los ojos._

" _Ying: estoy seguro que escuchaste lo que hablábamos… ¿quieres intentarlo?_

 _¿?: justamente yo iba a sugerirte lo mismo Ying, déjamelo a mí._

 _Ying: bien, te encargo esta misión."_

 _Ying abrió los ojos luego de un rato._

 _Voy a mandarlo a él_ Ying se puso de pie._

 _¿a quién se refiere? _ Niiro no entendía, pero Ulquiorra tenía una idea de lo que haría Ying._

 _Mientras tanto en el mundo real._

 _Oye Urahara ¿qué significa esto? ¿porque todo se mueve tan rápido en el monitor? _ preguntó Toshiro._

 _Lo que temía, debido que el tiempo transcurre más rápido en hueco mundo que aquí, lo que digamos no será escuchado en horas, así será difícil mandar información_ esto preocupó a Urahara._

 _¿Qué haremos entonces? _ Toshiro miró a un lado tratando de pensar en algo._

 _No podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda ir a hueco mundo_ Urahara apagó el monitor._

 _Enviaré la información a la sociedad de almas_ se retiró._

 _Creo que iré a caminar_ Toshiro salió de la habitación._

" _esta situación se volvió algo molesta, por un lado, es muy útil tener aliados en hueco mundo que puedan ayudarnos con los asuntos de inteligencia, pero al mismo tiempo se siente raro tener que depender de antiguos enemigos" pensaba Toshiro mientras caminada._

 _Cuanto tiempo sin verte Toshiro_ se encontró con Karim._

 _¿Kurosaki? _ Toshiro sonrió al verla._

 _Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo va el trabajo? _ le preguntó mientras empezó a caminar con él._

 _Fastidiosa como siempre, ahora tenemos problemas con seres del infierno_ decía viendo al cielo._

 _¿Cómo está mi hermano? _ preguntó con algo de seriedad._

… _está bien, no te preocupes_ le sonrió Toshiro._

 _Gracias_ le agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _caminaron sin rumbo fijo mientras la veían las estrellas._

 _Por cierto_ Toshiro la vio._

 _¿Por qué estás a estas horas de la noche por aquí? _ preguntó curioso. Karim se detuvo, y el también._

 _Empecé a hacer esto desde me enteré que Ichi-Nii estaba vivo_ Karim vio al cielo._

 _Sé que es imposible que vuelva a aparecer por aquí, pero aun así salgo con la esperanza de volverlo a ver_ Toshiro vio a un lado._

 _Entiendo_ miro al cielo también._

 _En casa de Inoue._

 _¡Inconcebible! _ gritaba una mujer furiosa en casa de Inoue._

 _c-calma Rangiku-san_ Matsumoto había llegado hace poco._

 _¡No las perdonaré por no invitarme a la noche de chicas! _ Matsumoto las veía con fuego en los ojos._

 _¿Dijiste algo? _ Rukia sacó el helado de fresa._

 _Disculpa aceptada_ dijo mientras se comía el helado._

 _¡qué rápido! _ dijeron todas al mismo tiempo._

 _Si hubieras avisado que estabas de regreso te habríamos invitado_ Rukia suspiraba._

 _Regresé hace una hora._

 _Con razón_ dijo arisawa que puso una sonrisa con el ceño fruncido._

 _¡Bueno que la noche continúe! _ gritó Matsumoto señalando la pantalla del tv con la cuchara._

 _En lo alto del cielo de ciudad Karakura, una silueta flotaba mientras observaba la ciudad._

 _Así que esta es la ciudad Karakura… se sienten varias energías espirituales._

 _Se trataba de Vari._

 _Ahora mismo me encargaré de hacer que no logren dormir_ sonrió mientras apretaba los dientes._

 _Ahora Shinigamis… ¡sientan mi poder! _ Vari expulsó su poder desde el cielo._

 _Todos percibieron con claridad ese poder maligno._

 _Este reiatsu_ Toshiro se tomó la píldora y salió de su Gigai._

 _Vete de aquí Kurosaki, llévate mi Gigai a casa de Urahara… un poderoso enemigo a aparecido_ Toshiro voló._

 _¡Toshiro! _ gritó Karim, pero este siguió._

 _En otro lado._

 _Rukia tenemos que ir_ Rangiku salió de su Gigai._

 _Arisawa espera aquí con Inoue_ recomendó Rukia._

 _Suerte chica_ les deseo Inoue con preocupación._

 _En casa de Urahara._

 _Voy a adelantarme Urahara-san_ Rengi salió a toda velocidad._

 _Urahara se quedó callado y se fue a una habitación cercana._

" _¿Ya a comenzado? No, es demasiado pronto para eso" pensaba Rengi._

 _De nuevo donde Vari._

 _Al parecer ya se acercan… jajajaja jajaja_ cerró los ojos un momento._

 _Vinieron a pesar de que este lugar se convertirá en su tumba… es admirable de su parte._

 _Habían llegado Matsumoto, Rengi, Rukia y Toshiro._

 _¿Quién eres maldito? _ preguntó Rengi._

 _Me llamo Vari… Toriya Vari, soy la mano derecha de Ansem-sama Shinigamis_ sonrió al presentarse._

" _tienen un reiatsu denso y poderoso… aunque a diferencia del de ese tal Ansem que no se podía sentir, esto debe significar que es más débil que el" _ pensaba Toshiro, tratando de crear una estrategia._

 _Bueno comencemos con esto Shinigamis_ Vari desenvaino su espada, a simple vista parecía una katana común y corriente._

 _¡Ataquen! _ Toshiro y compañía fueron hacia el._

 _Yo iré primero_ Toshiro lanzó una estocada con mucha ferza._

 _Hm no me hagas reir_ Vari la bloqueo y con su fuerza echo hacia atrás a Toshiro._

 _No descuides tu espalda_ Matsumoto lo atacó por su espalda descubierta, pero._

 _¿Cómo? _ su espada no cortó su piel, mas bien parecía que estubiera tratando de cortar acero._

 _Tu eres débil, desaparece_ Vari tomo la espada de Rangiku con su mano desnuda y con una monstruosa fuerza la arrojó contra el suelo._

 _¡Aaaahhhh!._

 _¡Matsumoto! _ Toshiro fue hacia ella, pero Vari le lanzó un rayo de su dedo, el cual tuvo que esquivar, Rangiku se estrelló en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento._

 _Rengi: ¡Maldito, Aúlla Zabimaru! _ atacó Rengi estirando su espada. Vari sonrió ante el acto de Rengi._

 _Vari: Hm, que ingenuo… ¡Aúlla Zabimaru! _ sorpresivamente Vari hizo la liberación de Zabimaru con su propia espada, logrando bloquear la de Rengi._

 _Imposible_ Toshiro no creía lo que veía._

 _No te distraigas, Abarai Rengi_ Vari atacó a Rengi con su Zabimaru y lo lanzó contra Rukia._

 _¡Aaaaahhh!._

 _¡Chicos! _ Toshiro no podía distraerse._

 _Rukia logró retener a Rengi, pero el golpe fue tal que tenía una herida en la frente._

 _Lo siento Rukia._

 _No te disculpes idiota, concéntrate en el enemigo… pelearé en serio_ Rukia se acercó a Vari._

" _por alguna extraña razón puede usar el Zabimaru de Rengi… ¿acaso roba las habilidades de las Zanpakutos? No, la espada de Rengi sigue en su estado liberado… puede ser que las copie, de ser así hay una posibilidad"_

 _Rukia: ¡Ban-kai! _ gritó Rukia desencadenando su Bankai, pero Vari no dejaba de sonreír._

 _Rukia: Hakka No Togame_ Rukia señaló a Vari con su espada y lanzó un chorro de aire frio._

" _no copio mis poderes… bueno, debería estar acabado de todas formas"_

 _Vari se congeló poco a poco hasta estar por completo cubierto de hielo._

 _Parece que terminó_ se relajó un poco Toshiro._

 _Sí, pero_ Rukia fue interrumpida por una onda de calor que fue expulsada del sepulcro de hielo donde se encontraba Vari, segundos más tarde el hielo se destruyó._

 _Idiota, no puedes congelarme, aunque bajes hasta el cero absoluto, ya que las llamas del infierno me protegen_ Vari desvaneció la transformación de su espada._

 _Tu Bankai es muy poderoso… creo que lo voy a usar._

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Vari: ¡Bankai! _ esta vez era el Bankai de Rukia el que Vari copio._

 _Vari: Hakka No Togame_ la armadura de Vari se tornó blanca, y su cabello y piel siguieron el cambio, como pasaba con Rukia._

 _¡tú vas a probarlo! _ Vari voló hacia Toshiro._

 _Una estocada fue suficiente para que Toshiro callera violentamente contra el suelo, y su cuerpo se empezó a congelar._

 _M-maldición, si no libero mi Bankai… "no si libero mi Bankai, él lo copiará también" _ Toshiro se quedaba sin opciones._

 _Desgraciado_ Rengi lo atacó._

 _Ja, desaparece tu también_ tomó la hoja de Zabimaru e hizo que Rengi diera vueltas violentamente._

 _¡Aaahhhhh! _ fue lanzado contra los edificios cercanos._

 _¡Rengi! _ Rukia se distrajo._

 _Tonta, tu enemigo está aquí_ Vari apareció tras Rukia dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia._

 _Rukia cerró los ojos ante su inminente derrota_ pero instantes más tarde nada pasaba, solo se escuchó el sonido de una espada bloqueando otra._

 _¿Q-que sucedió? _ Rukia abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a tal punto que creía que estaba soñando._

 _¿?: ¿Estás bien… Rukia? _ su pelo a pesar de encontrarse largo era inconfundible, más por el color naranja que lo caracterizaba, su sonrisa cálida y protectora y sus ojos que estaban llenos de confianza._

 _I-Ichigo…_ se trataba del anterior Ichigo, vestía su atuendo de Shinigami que tenía cuando se enfrentó a Ywach._

 _Cuanto tiempo Rukia_ le sonrió este._

" _quien es este sujeto, no concuerda con la descripción del gobernante del inframundo que en estos momentos se hace llamar Murasame Ying… incluso detuvo mi espada" _ Vari estaba sorprendido._

 _Ichi-._

 _No digas nada ahora, sé que vas a preguntarme muchas cosas, pero_ la espada de Ichigo en su forma normal liberó una gran cantidad de reiatsu de una sola vez._

 _Ichigo: ¡Getsuga Tenshou!_

 _¡Maldición! _ se vio una explosión y Vari retrocedió saliendo del humo._

 _Dime ¿quién demonios eres? _ le gritó Vari._

 _Que ruidoso_ Ichigo apareció detrás de él._

 _Piérdete_ le dijo con una mirada fría, para luego lanzarle una estocada cargada de reiatsu que lo mando hacia el suelo._

 _M-maldición_ la presión fue abrumadora y Vari se estrelló._

 _¿Ese es Kurosaki? _ Toshiro lo vio desde el suelo._

 _¿?: siempre metiéndose en problemas Hitsugaya-taicho_ apareció una silueta cerca de Toshiro._

 _Tu eres_ la persona se hizo notar, se trataba de Ishida._

 _Ishida_ Toshiro sonrió._

 _Déjeme ayudarlo_ Ishida puso su mano en el hombro de Toshiro._

 _¿Qué haces?_

 _Debilito y absorbo el Reishi del hielo que te cubre, con el fin de que no mueras congelado_ le informó mientras seguía descongelando a Toshiro._

 _¿Ya lo sabes no es así? _ Toshiro le preguntó con franqueza._

 _Si… no debo liberar mi espada contra ese enemigo, por suerte apareció Kurosaki, aunque aún espero una explicación ante ese hecho_ respondió Ishida viendo a Ichigo en el cielo._

 _Lo haces muy lento Quincy_ de la nada otra inesperada persona aparece._

 _Eres Halibel_ ella puso su mano en el pecho de Toshiro._

 _Halibel: Hirviendo_ el resto del hielo fue derretido en un instante._

 _Gracias, supongo que vienes con Kurosaki_ le insinuó Toshiro._

 _Si, seremos sus contactos de hueco mundo mientras se resuelve la anomalía espacio-temporal_ explicó esta._

 _Bien, me hace estar más tranquilo_ se relajó Ishida._

 _No es tiempo para eso… va a salir_ advirtió Rukia desde el cielo a lo que todos se prepararon._

 _¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! _ del hoyo donde se encontraba Vari brotó energía maligna._

 _Eres persistente_ Ichigo sonrió y le hizo frente._

 _Retrocedan todos, yo me encargaré de derrotarlo_ Ichigo se puso serio._

 _Sé que puedes copiar las habilidades de las Zanpakutos… así que simplemente debo derrotarte sin liberar la mía_ estaba confiado._

 _¿Dedujiste eso simplemente al verlo 2 veces? _ Vari estaba intrigado._

 _No para nada, simplemente oí lo que dijo Ishida_ explicó Ichigo con una cara muy graciosa._

" _No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de idiota" _ pensó Ishida sin moverse de su sitio._

 _¡basta de bromas! _ Vari salió a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo._

 _¡aaahhh! _ Ichigo bloqueó cada golpe que le propinó Vari._

 _¿Eso es todo? _ Ichigo saltó hacia atrás._

 _Ichigo: ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ la energía fue hacia Vari, pero este la desvió con su mano desnuda._

 _No te creas tanto Kurosaki Ichigo… soy la mano derecha de Ansem-sama, y no hay nadie más poderoso que yo que no sea Ansem-sama_ vari empezó a emanar reiatsu de su espada y desvaneció el Bankai de Rukia._

 _¿Qué ese este poder? _ Ichigo se puso en guardia._

 _Vari: ¡Mekairyudaaaaaaan! (Dragones Infernales) _ una onda de energía en forma de cuerpos de dragón golpeó a Ichigo._

 _¡Aaaaahhh! _ el golpe lo incrustó contra la tierra._

 _¡Ichigo! _ gritó Rukia preocupada._

 _Creo que no molestarás más_ sonrió Vari al sentirse victorioso, pero._

 _¿C-cómo? _ Ichigo emergió rápidamente del suelo, y se limpió un hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios._

 _Ichigo: ¡Shuget Sukai! (Luna Sangrante Del Cielo) _ la hoja de la espada de Ichigo se tornó roja y este atacó a Vari._

 _Sus espadas chocaban, pero ninguno retrocedía. Ichigo lo presionada sin éxito._

 _No ganaras_ Vari dio una media vuelta y quedó en la espalda de Ichigo._

 _Te tengo_ Vari lanzó una estocada que enterró su espada en el estómago de Ichigo._

 _¡Agh! _ todos se quedaron atónitos, pero._

 _Bien_ Ichigo sonrió y tomó el brazo de Vari._

 _S-suéltame maldito_ Vari estaba sudando._

 _¿Estas bromeando? Me costó mucho atraparte_ la energía del Getsuga Tenshou envolvió a Zangetsu, pero se sentía mucho más poderosa._

 _Esto es…_

 _Sí, es el efecto de Shuget Sukai, incrementa la cantidad de reiatsu de mis ataques dependiendo del nivel de daño que estoy recibiendo._

 _Entonces fue esa la razón de que dejaste que te atravesara_ Vari se preocupó más._

 _Exacto… muere ahora ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ Ichigo lanzó la estocada bajando del hombro derecho de Vari y lo mandó a volar._

 _¡Aaaaahhh! _ vari calló al suelo._

 _¡Tch! _ Ichigo sacó la espada de su estómago, y comenzó a sangrar._

 _Espero que haya terminado_ todos se relajaron por un momento hasta que._

 _¡Seki Shikai Mekai Ha! (Ondas Infernales) _ del suelo donde se encontraba Vari empezaron a brotar ondas de color azul que cubrieron a Ichigo._

 _¿Qué es este poder? _ Ichigo no entendía._

 _¡Con esta técnica desprenderé la cadena que ata tu alma a este mundo, enviándote directamente al infierno! _ gritó Vari saliendo desde los escombros._

 _Entiendo, pero no surtirá efecto en mi_ Ichigo lo miró fijamente._

 _¿Cómo dices?_

 _No puedes cortar los lazos que me atan Vari… ni la misma muerte puede_ Ichigo levantó su espada._

 _¡Setsudan Zangetsu! _ liberó su Zanpakuto._

 _Sin tu espada a la mano, no me contendré de usar mi poder._

 _Ichigo cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos abruptamente._

 _Ichigo: ¡Kuroi… Getsuga Tenshou! _ lanzó el ataque con tal poder que Vari sabía que lo pasaría mal si lo recibía._

 _Maldición_ tocó el suelo y abrió una entrada al infierno._

 _Se escapa_ advirtió Toshiro._

 _La entrada se cerró al Vari traspasarla._

 _¡No creas que se terminó Kurosaki Ichigo, regresaré pronto y te destruiré con todo lo que tengo! _ se escuchó por todo el lugar._

 _A escapado_ Ichigo desvaneció la trasformación de su espada y la envainó y cerró sus ojos._

" _Ichigo: son más poderosos de lo que esperaba…_

 _Ying: entiendo, informa lo que te pedí… y supongo que tendrás que explicar tu presencia allá._

 _Ichigo: Entiendo, ya me encargo yo de eso_

 _Ying: bien, espero novedades" _ Ichigo estaba teniendo una conversación con Ying, de tipo mental._

 _Todos se reunieron con él, y se les veía intrigados._

 _Supongo que tienen mucho que preguntarme… uno a la vez por favor_ suplicó Ichigo para poder explicarse, mientras tanto en otro sitio._

 _¿Qué tal la simulación? ¿con esta última aparición pudimos avanzar? _ preguntó Urahara a Kurotsuchi._

 _Sí, no hay desperfecto hasta los momentos_ respondió el capitán._

 _Bien, ya podemos ir y venir a voluntad_ se levantó Urahara de su silla._

 _¿Vas a contarle al capitán comandante?_

 _Si, debemos prepararnos, a partir de ahora… vamos hacia el infierno_ respondió Urahara y se retiró._

 _Fin Del Capítulo._


	20. Capítulo 19: Las Puertas Del Infierno 1

_**Capítulo 19: "Las Puertas Del Infiernos 1° Parte:**_

 _ **La Calma Antes De La Tormenta"**_

 _ **Según nos contó Halibel, vinieron para ser nuestros contactos de hueco mundo_ Comentó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Si, debido a la anomalía, comunicarnos a través de medios convencionales es imposible… por eso hemos recurrido a algo menos convencional_ explicó Halibel.**_

 _ **¿Y eso es? _ Preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Yo_ respondió Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿tu? _ todos estaban confundidos.**_

 _ **Si… les explico, esto les parecerá extraño, pero soy el espíritu de la zanpakuto de Murasame Ying, yo soy Zangetsu_ esto dejo a varios perplejos.**_

 _ **Simplemente me invocó a este plano para servir de comunicador, ya que él y yo podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente como lo hacen ustedes con sus Zanpakutos_ la explicación era coherente y entendible, pero.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en el espíritu de Zangetsu? _ pregunto Ishida.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de eso… es complicado_ Ichigo empezó a recordar.**_

" _ **Flash Back:**_

 _ **Ichigo: Ahora yo seré tus poderes de Shinigami y separaré los de Hollow y los pondré donde pertenecen.**_

 _ **Hollow Ichigo: ¿Así que ahora seré los poderes de Hollow eh?**_

 _ **Ichigo: De ahora en adelante… nosotros tres seremos uno.**_

 _ **Ying: Entendido…**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back"**_

 _ **Solo sé que paso…_ Ichigo les dio la espalda y miro al cielo.**_

 _ **El pasado es pasado chicos… no piensen en eso_ lo decía con algo de tristeza, luego volteo hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **Me alegro de volver a verlos_ con su misma expresión de siempre.**_

 _ **Mas tarde en la tienda de Urahara.**_

 _ **Buuaaaaaaaa…_ Karim abrazó a su hermano mientras lloraba.**_

 _ **K-Karim…_ Ichigo correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Ichi-Nii… que bueno que estés bien_ no aguantaba las lágrimas.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres de las que lloran Karim_ Ichigo no sabía qué hacer.**_

 _ **Vamos Kurosaki, déjala que te abrace… te ha esperado por mucho tiempo, igual que los demás_ le dijo Toshiro, a lo que Ichigo se puso algo triste.**_

 _ **Si_ asintió.**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde, todo se había tranquilizado, y Urahara llego a la sala donde todos los esperaban.**_

 _ **Bien, ahora díganme como salió tod-_ Urahara se detuvo al darse cuenta de alguien.**_

 _ **Kurosaki-san? ¿Así que indudablemente el Reiatsu que se sentía era suyo… puedo preguntar cómo? … sonreía Urahara, pero.**_

 _ **Si_ Ichigo sonrió y le conto todo a Urahara.**_

 _ **¿A así que de eso se trata… pues que noticias nos tiene?**_

 _ **P-pues… Halibel explicara eso_ Ichigo la miro con nerviosismo a lo que ella asintió.**_

" _ **si, sigue siendo el mismo" _ pensó Ishida sonriendo al igual que todos.**_

 _ **Halibel le contó a Urahara y a los demás lo que encontraron mientras investigaban desde hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Entiendo… el poder residual del Reiatsu de Aizen podría estar afectando al Dangai… de echo es algo muy posible… pero hay algo más, que encontramos el capitán Kurotsuchi y yo_ Indico Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Qué encontraron?**_

 _ **En efecto, encontramos rastros del Reiatsu de Aizen… pero también encontramos rastros de lo que parece ser el Reiatsu de una criatura desconocida.**_

 _ **¿Cómo? _ todos se quedaron perplejos.**_

 _ **Así es, es más fuerte desde el lado de la sociedad de almas… pero aun así es preocupante_ terminó de explicar Urahara.**_

 _ **Ichigo cerró los ojos.**_

" _ **Ichigo: ¿Escuchaste eso Ying?**_

 _ **Ying: si, es increíble y misterioso… pondré a Niiro al tanto de esto" _ le informo Ichigo a Ying.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo pondré a el cuerpo de investigación al tanto de lo que sucede… ya le mandé la información a Ying_ expresó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Comunicación telepática… sorprendente Kurosaki-san_ Urahara se levantó de su sitio, bueno así quedamos… nos vemos mañana chicos.**_

 _ **Todos asintieron, y se empezaron a retirar.**_

 _ **Oye Rukia… deberíamos regresar con las chicas e informarle que todo está bien_ le dijo Matsumoto Rukia, esta estaba dudosa ya que quería ver a Ichigo… pero le hizo caso y se fue.**_

 _ **¿No vas a seguirla? _ le pregunto Ishida que aún estaba cerca.**_

 _ **No, lo menos que quiero es que un fantasma de su pasado la atormente Ishida.**_

 _ **Entiendo, me retiro entonces.**_

 _ **Ishida_ Ichigo lo detuvo, Ishida volteo a verlo de reojo.**_

 _ **Gracias por detenerme aquella vez… a pesar de que termine matando a Yumichika.**_

 _ **No te preocupes por eso… sigues igual, deja de tratar de cargar con todo tu solo_ después de decirle esas palabras se retiró.**_

 _ **Si… pero_ Ichigo uso Shunpo y se fue a recorrer la ciudad.**_

 _ **Ciudad Karakura… no ha cambiado en nada_ Ichigo tenía la cara llena de nostalgia.**_

 _ **No esperaba volverla a ver_ sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo en su sonrisa se notaba una gran tristeza.**_

 _ **Chicos… de verdad, los extrañe mucho_ dijo en silencio y regreso.**_

 _ **¿Ya recorriste la ciudad? _ Ichigo llego a donde se encontraba Halibel, que estaba en la azotea de un edificio.**_

 _ **Si… ahora vigilemos, no debemos dejar que el enemigo ataque por sorpresa de nuevo.**_

 _ **Sabes muy bien que solo venimos para informar, no es necesario que vigilemos cuando ni si quiera eres de los que les gusta vigilar.**_

 _ **¡Cállate! Trato de despejar mi mente idiota_ Ichigo perdió los estribos como de costumbre.**_

 _ **¡tú eres el idiota, deja de poner esa deprimente cara o voy a matarte maldito idiota! _ le grito una molesta Halibel.**_

 _ **¿Qué dijiste? _ Ichigo sonrió como antes y se puso en guardia, pero luego de eso ambos se pusieron a reír.**_

 _ **Date el tiempo hoy para que digieras todo lo que pasaste… mañana ve con ellos y vuelve a convivir alegremente Kurosaki_ le dijo Halibel sonriendo.**_

 _ **Ichigo asintió con su típica sonrisa.**_

 _ **Mañana será un largo día_ dijo viendo al cielo.**_

 _ **En casa de Inoue.**_

 _ **EHHHHHHH! _ gritaron Tatsuki y Inoue con cara de ¡WTF!**_

 _ **¿Y qué haces aquí entonces Kuchiki? _ le pregunto Tatsuki.**_

 _ **A p-pues yo_ trataba de conjugar algo sin éxito.**_

 _ **¿Y si va qué le diría ahora mismo? _ le pregunto Matsumoto a Tatsuki.**_

 _ **De que estas hablando, ellos tienen mucho de que discutir_ le reprocho Inoue.**_

 _ **Eso sin duda, pero ahora mismo no es el momento, el acaba de regresar después de mucho tiempo y con todo lo que ha pasado, hablaran a su debido tiempo… pero ahora Ichigo necesita estar solo con sus pensamientos_ Matsumoto miro a Rukia y esta le asintió sonriendo.**_

 _ **Ahora sé que no será la última vez que lo vea… solo debo esperar un poco, ya que mi sufrimiento termino hace tiempo, pero el aún debe superar algunas cosas también_ hablo Rukia con esperanza.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san…_ Inoue admiraba su determinación y fuerza de voluntad.**_

 _ **Pásame el zumo Matsumoto… la noche aun no acab-_ de pronto y sin previo aviso Rukia vomita algo de sangre.**_

 _ **¡Kuchiki-san! _ ella se desmayó y mientras caía, Matsumoto la agarro.**_

 _ **¡Oye Rukia! Resiste_ Rukia no respondía.**_

 _ **Llevémosla con el padre de Ichigo rápido_ sugirió Tatsuki y todas abandonaron la casa.**_

 _ **Media hora más tarde.**_

 _ **Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto de la residencia Kurosaki.**_

 _ **¿Qué le sucede? _ le pregunto Matsumoto a Isshin.**_

 _ **No lo sé, no sé qué pudo causarlo… no tiene heridas internas, tampoco hay signos de ninguna enfermedad… pero su Reiatsu se encuentra inestable, sube y baja rápidamente. Estas fluctuaciones no son normales, además de que su sistema inmunológico esta algo agitado.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo pienso_ Inoue interrumpió a Isshin**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa?**_

 _ **Cuando estábamos en hueco mundo, ella vomitó varias veces sin razón aparente… los médicos de allá tampoco determinaron nada.**_

 _ **Al escuchar esto, Isshin pensó por un momento.**_

 _ **Urahara_ fue lo que dijo y tomó el teléfono.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaron y el día llego, eran las 10:00am aproximadamente y Rukia abrió los ojos.**_

 _ **¡Kuchiki-san! _ Inoue estaba contenta.**_

 _ **¿Eres tu Inoue? que me pas- ¡Ahhh! _ Rukia se espantó al ver la cara somnolienta de Inoue.**_

 _ **Estamos en la casa del papa de Kurosaki-kun_ respondió esta.**_

 _ **A entiendo… ¿Qué me pasó? _**_

 _ **Te desmayaste, pero no lo sabemos todavía la causa.**_

 _ **Entiendo_ Rukia se puso de pie.**_

 _ **Ambas salieron de la habitación.**_

 _ **Kuchiki, ¿estás bien? _ se encontraron con Tatsuki y Matsumoto.**_

 _ **Estaba preocupada Rukia, no me des esos sustos.**_

 _ **Todas hablaron un par de minutos, hasta que Isshin llegó acompañado de Urahara.**_

 _ **Hola hola_ saludo Urahara.**_

 _ **Ah, Urahara-san_ Inoue saludo.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un desmayo? _ pregunto Rukia algo irritada.**_

 _ **Bueno porque cuando alguien se desmaya sin motivo aparente, es razón suficiente de preocupación_ respondió Urahara.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno eso no importa, e Rukia-chan_ Isshin se acercó a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

 _ **Este examen nos ayudara a determinar lo que tienes… ten_ Isshin le puso una prueba de embarazo en su mano, claro que Rukia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esto? _ a Tatsuki y Inoue se les puso la cara roja como un tomate.**_

 _ **Eso no importa, metete al baño y sigue las instrucciones de la caja_ le dijo Isshin que la tomo del brazo y la lanzo al baño.**_

 _ **o-oigan_ Rukia iba a decir algo, pero le cerraron la puerta y quedo sola en el baño.**_

 _ **No entiendo, porque tengo que hacerlo en un baño_ Rukia le echo un vistazo a la caja… que por alguna extraña razón la parte que decía para que servía dicho aparato estaba tachada y era ilegible, solo estaban las instrucciones.**_

 _ **Aquí están las instrucciones, dice etto…_ Rukia al leer las instrucciones empezó a sudar poco a poco, y su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza.**_

… _ **. ¡Ahhhhh! _ se escuchó desde el baño.**_

 _ **Afuera de dicho baño.**_

 _ **Oiga Urahara-taicho… ¿qué es eso? Y ¿porque gritó desde el baño? _ preguntó Rangiku.**_

 _ **Tatsuki se le acercó y le susurró al oído.**_

 _ **Ahhh… entiendo_ Rangiku sonreía.**_

 _ **Ahora entiendo… el comportamiento de Kuchiki-san corresponde con los síntomas de una mujer embarazada_ decía Inoue en voz baja.**_

 _ **Ahora entiendo muchas cosas_ susurro Tatsuki.**_

 _ **Aun no es definitivo_ intervino Isshin.**_

 _ **Vomitar sangre no está entre esos síntomas_ complementó Urahara.**_

 _ **Luego de unos minutos, una avergonzada Rukia salió del baño.**_

 _ **Oh, ¿cómo te fue Rukia-chan?**_

 _ **Rukia le entregó la prueba a Isshin sin responder.**_

 _ **Positivo_ indicó Isshin.**_

 _ **Es extraño, pero aun así innegable_ explicó Urahara.**_

 _ **¡y-ya déjense de rodeos y díganme qué demonios tengo! _ les gritó Rukia enfurecida.**_

 _ **Bien Rukia-chan… estas embarazada_ respondió Isshin sin preámbulos, no estaba bien darle más vueltas al asunto.**_

 _ **Ven, era muy difícil, hablar sin estar balbuceando tanto, sencillo estoy… _ Rukia caminaba hacia atrás apenas dándose cuenta de lo que le habían dicho.**_

 _ **¿K-Kuchiki-san? _ Inoue estaba preocupada porque Rukia se quedó en silencio viendo a la nada.**_

 _ **¿Eh? _ fue lo único que entonó Rukia para luego desmayarse.**_

 _ **¡K-Kuchiki! _ Tatsuki y compañía fueron a socorrerla.**_

 _ **Eso la derrotó de un solo golpe_ dijo Matsumoto riendo.**_

 _ **Felicidades Kuchiki-san_ decía una alegre Inoue apretando los cachetes de la inconsciente Rukia.**_

 _ **A varios kilómetros del lugar.**_

 _ **Creo que debería ir a visitar a Karim, Yuzu y a Papá_ pensaba en voz alta Ichigo… cuando de repente sintió la presencia de un Hollow.**_

 _ **¿Un Hollow? Y uno muy débil… creo que antes recordaré mis tiempos como el Shinigami sustituto_ Ichigo sonrió y uso Shunpo en dirección al Hollow.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara.**_

 _ **¿c-cómo? _ Rengi no lo podía creer.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa Abarai? pareces muy sorprendido_ le indicó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Pues usted no parece muy sorprendido Hitsugaya-taicho**_

 _ **Ya lo tenía en sospecha junto a Urahara y se lo informamos a Kyoraku y Ukitake_ menciono Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Por qué nadie me avisó? _ Rengi exigía una explicación.**_

 _ **¡Porque eres muy ruidoso y para aquel momento era una suposición! _ le gritó molesto Toshiro.**_

 _ **Calma calma, ahora sabemos que es así, no hay que llevar las cosas a otro nivel_ trataba de tranquilizarlos Urahara.**_

 _ **Yo también lo sospechaba_ interrumpió Ishida que entro junto con Sado.**_

 _ **¿También tu Ishida? _ Rengi estaba intrigado.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, estudio medicina Abarai_ respondió acomodando sus lentes como de costumbre.**_

 _ **Tal y como se sospechaba de Ishida-san, muy listo… bueno, ahora conectaremos con la sociedad de almas_ el monitor se hizo presente y se encontraban Kyoraku, Ukitake y alguien inesperado.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-taicho que sorpresa_ Urahara sudaba en seco.**_

 _ **Yo le dije que viniera, merece saberlo_ Ukitake respondió por él.**_

 _ **Si, entiendo_ Urahara se puso serio.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es ese gran secreto que gira entorno a Rukia Urahara-taicho? _ Byakuya pregunto seriamente.**_

 _ **Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Kuchiki-san está embarazada_ respondió Urahara a su pregunta.**_

 _ **Así que la suposición era correcta Kisure_ indico Ukitake.**_

 _ **Valla valla… esto es algo delicado no lo creen_ Kyoraku dio un paso al frente.**_

 _ **Todos sabemos quién es el padre… pero no tiene sentido ¿Cómo sucedió exactamente?**_

 _ **No lo sé… pero una cosa es segura, esto paso cuando Kurosaki-san era un Hollow al mando de Aizen… lo podemos determinar por el lapso de tiempo_ respondió Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Esto es muy misterioso… como lograron verse si eran enemigos para aquel entonces? _ se preguntaba Ukitake.**_

 _ **Bueno eso ya no importa no lo creen, no importa como paso… la pregunta es ¿qué hacer ahora? _ preguntó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Es cierto… pero el hijo de un Shinigami de nivel capitán y un Hollow de categoría Menos Vasto Lorde_ menciono Kyoraku.**_

 _ **No se sabe que efecto traerá esta nueva vida al futuro_ completó Urahara.**_

 _ **Tratare de investigar lo que pueda, en la gran biblioteca y en los escritos de mi familia y la familia Shihoin_ explicó Ukitake y se retiró.**_

 _ **¿Quién le avisara de esto a Ichigo? _ pregunto sado.**_

 _ **Bueno, yo puedo hacerlo_ se ofreció Rengi.**_

 _ **No… mejor lo hago yo_ intervino Ishida e iba a salir por la puerta.**_

 _ **Detente Ishida Uryu… yo lo hare_ Byakuya lo detuvo.**_

 _ **K-Kuchiki-taicho, llegare un par de minutos… yo me encargaré_ Byakuya se retiró.**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron callados…**_

 _ **Media hora más tarde.**_

 _ **Me estoy aburriendo… creo que ya es hora de que valla_ Ichigo planeaba ir a casa de su familia.**_

 _ **Bien, me voy_ Ichigo empezó a saltar por los edificios en dirección a casa de su familia.**_

" _ **me pregunto ¿qué es lo que les diré?" _ se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que.**_

 _ **¿?: Hado 4: Byakurai_ un rayo color blanco fue hacia Ichigo y este por instinto lo esquivo.**_

 _ **¿Quién está allí? _ Ichigo exigió que se revelara.**_

 _ **¿?: tus reflejos siguen tan agudos como siempre… Kurosaki Ichigo_ Byakuya se hizo presente.**_

 _ **B-Byakuya_ Ichigo no se lo esperaba.**_

 _ **Sígueme_ le exigió el capitán.**_

… _ **_ Ichigo dudoso lo siguió hasta un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me trajiste hasta este sitio Byakuya? _ Ichigo tenía la impresión de que Byakuya quería luchar.**_

 _ **Eso es obvio no_ Byakuya desenvaino su zanpakuto.**_

 _ **En guardia Kurosaki Ichigo_ Byakuya uso Shunpo y apareció a un lado de Ichigo.**_

 _ **E-espera Byakuya_ ante el inminente ataque Ichigo desenvaino para defenderse.**_

 _ **No quiero luchar contra ti_ le gritaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **No importa… Rukia tiene algo por culpa tuya_ al mencionar esto, Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco.**_

 _ **¿A qué te refieres con eso Byakuya? que tiene Rukia_ le pregunto Ichigo. Ying por otra parte estaba presente en la batalla, escuchaba todo lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **¿quieres saberlo? Tendrás que sacármelo por la fuerza Kurosaki Ichigo_ Byakuya presiono a Ichigo y lo empujó hacia atrás.**_

 _ **Ichigo mantuvo la postura y vio fijamente hacia el suelo.**_

 _ **Byakuya… no soy el mismo que siempre fui_ Ichigo lo vio fijamente.**_

 _ **¡En estos momentos no soy amante de esa clase de bromas! _ Ichigo embistió a Byakuya el cual saltó hacia atrás para evitar un ataque sorpresa, pero Ichigo llego a donde él estaba.**_

 _ **Tu velocidad se incrementó bastante_ Byakuya bloqueo el ataque de Ichigo y se mantuvo sin ser presionado.**_

 _ **¿crees que solo mi velocidad se incrementó? _ poco a poco Ichigo supero a Byakuya con su fuerza.**_

 _ **¿crees que me detendrás con esto? No me hagas reír_ presionando de golpe a Byakuya, Ichigo lo lanzó contra las rocas.**_

 _ **¡Tch! _ la fuerza fue tal que Byakuya no pudo reincorporarse a tiempo.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ Ichigo atacó a Byakuya, pero este evadió su ataque al último segundo.**_

 _ **Nada mal_ Ichigo miró a Byakuya.**_

" _ **¿que planea? ¿porque me ataca de esta forma?" _ Byakuya levanto y soltó su espada.**_

 _ **¡Acaso piensas! _ Ichigo sabía lo que Byakuya se proponía.**_

 _ **Byakuya: Ban-kai… Sebonsakura Kageyoshi_ con su Bankai liberado Byakuya se disponía a luchar con todo su poder.**_

" _ **Ichigo: ¿acaso piensa matarme de verdad?" _ Ichigo no sabía que pensar.**_

" _ **Ying: debes vencerlo.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ya lo sé… tengo que saber qué es lo que tiene Rukia."**_

 _ **Está bien Byakuya… te venceré si es lo que deseas_ Ichigo levantó su zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡Ban-kai! _ gritó este.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Tensa Zangetsu_ este veía fijamente a Byakuya y de igualmente Byakuya lo veía a él.**_

 _ **¡Ahhhh! _ gritaron ambos.**_

 _ **A un par de kilómetros.**_

 _ **Vamos es por allá_ Ishida guiaba a Rengi y a sado al lugar de la batalla.**_

 _ **¿Acaso el capitán estará furioso y quiere matar a Ichigo? _ opinaba Rengi.**_

 _ **No lo creo… más bien apresurémonos_ le respondió Ishida.**_

 _ **Cuando estaban cerca de llegar, se escuchó una gran explosión.**_

 _ **¿q-que? _ todos se apresuraron.**_

 _ **Ichigo, Kuchiki-taicho! _ gritó Rengi al encontrarlos batallando ferozmente.**_

 _ **Deténganse_ gritó Ishida**_

 _ **¿Chicos? _ Ichigo los miro y retrocedió.**_

 _ **Hm… sí que son impacientes_ Byakuya al verlos llegar, deshizo su Bankai.**_

 _ **¿B-Byakuya? _ Ichigo no entendía lo que hacía Byakuya.**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo ¿querías saber lo que le pasa a Rukia no? _ le pregunto Byakuya.**_

 _ **Si.**_

 _ **Está embarazada de ti _ le respondió Byakuya sin inmutarse.**_

… _**¿ehh? _ Ichigo no creía lo que le decían.**_

" _ **Ying: ¿C-cómo_ Ying no podía creerlo, se encontraba de pie, pero la noticia lo obligó a sentarse"**_

 _ **¿E-embarazada? _ Ichigo no lo digería, pero Byakuya no lo dejo tampoco y lo tomo por el cuello de su traje.**_

 _ **No me importa en lo más mínimo si eres ahora el rey de hueco mundo Kurosaki Ichigo… pero ahora mismo tienes una responsabilidad grande aquí en este lugar_ todos los presentes se quedaron callados.**_

 _ **Entiendo Byakuya… déjame que lo asimile_ le imploró Ichigo.**_

 _ **Hm_ Byakuya lo soltó.**_

 _ **Espero responsabilidad por parte tuya_ Byakuya dejo el lugar con el Shunpo.**_

 _ **¿Kurosaki estas bien? _ Ishida lo socorrió.**_

 _ **Estoy bien… tengo que ver a Rukia_ Ichigo se levantó de su sitio.**_

 _ **Será lo mejor Ichigo_ le sugirió sado.**_

 _ **¿Ella ya lo sabe?**_

 _ **Todos asintieron.**_

 _ **Entiendo… me voy_ se fue en dirección a casa de su familia.**_

 _ **Espero que todo salga bien Ishida_ le dijo sado.**_

 _ **Yo igual.**_

 _ **En dirección a casa de Isshin.**_

" _ **Ichigo: ¿Qué se supone que le diga? _ pensaba Ichigo por el camino.**_

 _ **Ying: cálmate, ya se te ocurrirá algo.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¿qué me calme? ¿cómo hago eso? incluso tu estas nervioso, si somos la misma persona significa es hijo nuestro_ le hablaba exaltado.**_

 _ **Ying: lo sé, pero ahora mismo solo debes ir a estar con ella… solo eso_ Ying y Ichigo asintieron al mismo tiempo"**_

 _ **En unos segundos… lego a su casa.**_

 _ **Ya estoy aquí_ Ichigo suspiró.**_

 _ **Toc toc.**_

 _ **¡Ya voy! _ gritó una chica desde el interior de la casa.**_

 _ **Esa voz es de_ Ichigo no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que al abrirse la puerta vio a su hermana Yuzu quedar atónita frente a él.**_

 _ **Y-Yuzu… yo_ iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo.**_

 _ **¡Buuuuaaaaahhh! _ esta se le pego con un abrazo que no lo soltaría.**_

 _ **¡O-oye! _ Ichigo trataba de decir algo para calmarla, pero no pensaba en nada.**_

 _ **¿Qué sucede Yuzu? quien está en la-_ Isshin se encontró cara a cara con su hijo.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ tanto tiempo sin verse las caras.**_

 _ **Viejo…_ se miraron fijamente un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para que Yuzu se calmara y los 3 pasaran.**_

 _ **¿Supongo que ya te contaron no? _ le preguntó el padre, a lo que Ichigo asintió.**_

 _ **Pasa… tienes que hablar con ella_ Isshin tranquilizó como pudo a Yuzu y Ichigo entro a la casa.**_

 _ **Allí se encontraban hablando Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki y Matsumoto… mencionaban cosas como el nombre, que ropa le pondría, pañales, etc.**_

 _ **No aun no puedo decidir eso_ Rukia respondía a las preguntas con pena.**_

 _ **Rukia-chan_ entro Isshin.**_

 _ **¿si? Que suced-_ Rukia se quedó impactada al ver a.**_

 _ **Kurosaki-kun_ hablo Inoue.**_

 _ **Cuanto tiempo Ichigo_ saludo Tatsuki.**_

 _ **Inoue… Tatsuki_ Ichigo sonrió al verlas, para luego mirar a Rukia.**_

 _ **Rukia yo_ iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por.**_

 _ **¡HEEEEYYY ICHIGOOO! _ le gritó Matsumoto.**_

 _ **¿Ahh? _ Ichigo la miro sorprendido.**_

 _ **No creas que-_ de repente y sin aviso, Tatsuki y Inoue le taparon la boca y la sacaron de la habitación.**_

 _ **Perdón Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun… hablen tranquilamente ¿sí? _ decía Inoue con una extraña sonrisa y salió por la puerta.**_

 _ **Isshin, Ichigo y Rukia veían la escena con una gran gota en la nuca.**_

 _ **Bueno, los dejaré para que hablen_ Isshin abandono la habitación.**_

 _ **Todo se quedó en silencio, ellos solo se miraban.**_

 _ **El ambiente estuvo así un rato hasta que.**_

 _ **Hm_ Ichigo le sonrió.**_

 _ **A pasado mucho tiempo… Rukia_ le hablo igual que siempre. Rukia se alegró y puso una cálida sonrisa también.**_

 _ **Bienvenido a casa… Ichigo_ ambos se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo muy profundo, ya que tenían tiempo sin verse las caras de esa manera.**_

 _ **¿Supongo que te enteraste no? _ Rukia preguntó directamente.**_

 _ **Si… Byakuya me lo dijo mientras trataba de patearme el trasero.**_

 _ **¿Nii-sama? _ se sorprendió esta.**_

 _ **Si, deberías haberlo visto_ Ichigo se separó un poco.**_

 _ **y… ¿Qué haremos? _ preguntó Rukia con algo de miedo.**_

 _ **¿Qué que aremos? ¿qué pregunta tonta es esa? _ le respondió Ichigo sonriendo.**_

 _ **Pues vamos a tener un hijo Rukia… no sería yo si no me alegrara por eso_ le dijo ofreciéndole su sonrisa más sincera y cariñosa.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió mientras lágrimas de felicidad adornaron su rostro.**_

 _ **¿oye porque lloras? _ se preocupó Ichigo, pero Rukia solo se pegó a él con otro abrazo.**_

 _ **¡Idiota, lloro de felicidad! _ Rukia lo miro a los ojos y este devolvió la mirada… y unieron sus labios en un beso muy dulce.**_

 _ **Esta es una gran responsabilidad Rukia… hay que decidir el nombre entre muchas cosas_ le explicaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **Sí, pero aún no sabemos si es niña o niño tonto.**_

 _ **No debemos esperar… simplemente elegiremos un nombre de niña y uno de niño_ explicó el ojos miel.**_

 _ **Oh ya veo_ dijo pegando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.**_

 _ **¿Se te ocurre alguno Ichigo?**_

 _ **Mmm_ Ichigo puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.**_

 _ **Yo pensé en un nombre para el niño Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Cuál? Dímelo_ exigió Ichigo.**_

 _ **Bueno, la verdad este nombre siempre me gustó mucho, lo vi en un libro que leí hace muchos años_ explicaba Rukia.**_

 _ **Indra…_ lo soltó Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Indra? _ Ichigo lo pensaba.**_

 _ **Si, significa "Aquel que posee las gotas de lluvia" _ terminó de explicar.**_

 _ **Sí, me parece un nombre muy bonito_ sonreía Ichigo.**_

 _ **Bueno ahora te toca decidir a ti el nombre si llega a ser niña_ le sonrió.**_

 _ **Mmm no soy muy bueno_ Ichigo cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.**_

" _ **Tan malos serán los nombres que piensa" _ decía Rukia en su mente.**_

 _ **Yu…_ Ichigo murmuro algo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo?**_

 _ **Yumiko_ pronuncio las palabras.**_

 _ **¿Yumiko? Es muy bonito_ Rukia sonreía.**_

 _ **S-significa la niña de la flecha… me acorde de él, mi madre me contó una historia de una pequeña que flecho el corazón de su enemigo con amor para conseguir la paz_ explicaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **Qué bonito_ Rukia ponía una cara de emoción.**_

 _ **Veamos, si no me equivoco en uno meses deberíamos ser capaces de ver si es niña o niño Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es posible eso? _ Rukia no entendía.**_

 _ **Aquí tenemos maquinas especializadas, permiten ver dentro del vientre de una persona_ le hizo saber el ojos miel.**_

 _ **Oh ya veo, el mundo humano me sorprendió de nuevo.**_

 _ **¿?: ¡esperen un minuto! _ grito una voz escandalosa.**_

 _ **¡Ahh! _ Ichigo y Rukia gritaron sorprendidos.**_

 _ **De repente se encontraban en el mundo interior de Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿C-como llegue aquí? _ se preguntaba Rukia y buscaba a Ichigo que había desaparecido de lado suyo.**_

 _ **Cuando enfoco vio algo que la dejo con cara de wtf.**_

 _ **¡No puedes decidir algo así sin consultarlo conmigo! _ le exigía Hollow Ichigo a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Dile algo Ying_ Ying también estaba.**_

 _ **A mí me gusta el nombre, no encuentro otro que me guste más que ese.**_

 _ **¿Ah? Tú también tienes muy humanizada tu cabeza_ le peleaba Hollow Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ah me rindo, bueno por lo menos el nombre si es niño me gusta, a diferencia del viejo Zangetsu, a mí me encanta la lluvia_ Hollow Ichigo vio a Rukia.**_

 _ **Oye Rukia, asegúrate de que sea niño_ la señalo.**_

 _ **¿Ah? "¿y acaso piensa que eso se puede controlar?" _ Rukia lo veía con una mueca muy rara hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo llegue aquí por cierto? _ Rukia veía a todos lados, Ichigo la vio y puso cara de pensante.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que fue? _ le pregunto en susurro a Ying.**_

 _ **¿acaso eres idiota Ichigo? _ le preguntó Hollow Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona.**_

 _ **C-cállate, a mí esto no se me da_ vio para un lado.**_

 _ **Bueno Rukia, en estos momentos tu y yo estamos conectadas, nuestras almas están unidas desde hace mucho… y lo que paso en la guerra reforzó el vínculo_ explicaba Hollow Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ahora en estos momentos es algo sencillo para ti estar aquí… aunque en este caso viniste porque blanco arrastro aquí a Ichigo_ terminó de explicar Ying.**_

 _ **¿Blanco? _ preguntó la pequeña.**_

 _ **Yo_ le respondió Hollow Ichigo.**_

 _ **Oh, ya entendí… ¡oye Ichigo, no te ocultes y ven para acá socializar! _ le gritó Rukia saludándolo como niña pequeña.**_

 _ **¡Silencio enana! _ Ichigo se acercó.**_

 _ **Rukia quedó al frente de los 3.**_

 _ **Así que ustedes son 3 partes de un alma inmensa_ Rukia estaba algo perpleja al verlos a los 3.**_

 _ **Técnicamente si, aunque estamos divididos en poder Shinigami, poder Hollow y poder humano_ le explicaba blanco, lo último sorprendió a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿poder humano? ¿todavía posees Reiatsu humano a pesar de haber muerto como uno? _ preguntó Rukia intrigada.**_

 _ **Si, aunque en mi es en una cantidad masiva, que no podría tener ningún humano… aunque siempre permanece oculta_ respondió Ying.**_

 _ **Deberías aprender de ellos Ichigo_ Rukia lo miro para molestarlo.**_

 _ **c-cállate idiota_ vio para un lado avergonzado.**_

 _ **¿Por cierto, Rukia… tus gustos cambiaron un poco? _ pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad.**_

 _ **¿a qué te refieres?**_

 _ **Que nunca te había vista vistiendo así.**_

 _ **Como era de tarde, Rukia llevaba puesto una ropa casual que según Yuzu… era la moda, un pantalón bluyin claro recortado por los muslos, y estos tenían rasgaduras horizontales de adorno y una guardacamisa blanca. Rukia no tenía brassier ya que iban a dormir… además de sus pantuflas para dormir, porque con todo lo que había pasado aun no le daba tiempo de cambiarse.**_

 _ **Ahh_ Rukia se percató y su cara se puso de varios colores chillones incluidos en rojo.**_

 _ **Ya se apenó_ comentó blanco.**_

 _ **¿Por qué se fijan en esos detalles? ¡pervertidos! _ les gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **Tu eres la pervertida ¿porque llevas eso a estas horas? _ la encaró Ichigo.**_

 _ **C-cállate idiota, lo tengo puesto porque con todo lo que pasó no me dio tiempo cambiarme_ Rukia miró a un lado con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **¿Porque se molesta si se ve bien? _ preguntó blanco.**_

 _ **Así es ella_ mencionó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Qué reacción tan rara tienen las mujeres_ mencionó Ying.**_

 _ **¡dejen de estar murmurando! _ ya Rukia estaba muy apenada, y en ese instante blanco tomo la iniciativa.**_

 _ **Pero como gritas Rukia_ blanco usó sonido y apareció detrás de Rukia tomándola por la cintura y acercándolo a él.**_

 _ **¿pero qué? _ Rukia se sorprendió, Ying y Ichigo veían la escena.**_

 _ **¿O-oye, que vas a hacer Ichigo?**_

 _ **Pues te voy a hacer gritar con gusto ¿que no lo ves? _ respondió blanco sonriendo.**_

 _ **d-detente_ Rukia espada apenada y blanco comenzó a mover hábilmente sus manos por el abdomen de Rukia, excitándola poco a poco.**_

 _ **Unámonos a ellos_ indicó Ying indiferentemente.**_

 _ **S-si_ Ichigo algo apenado también fue.**_

 _ **Ying la besó por el cuello mientras metió su mano entre la camisa de Rukia para masajear sus senos.**_

 _ **Ichigo por su parte besó en los labios a Rukia y deslizó su mano dentro del bluyin de Rukia y empezó a acariciar su vagina ya húmeda sobre sus bragas.**_

 _ **Rukia estaba muy excitada y las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo la llevaron a un orgasmo explosivo.**_

 _ **Ahh_ dejo de besar a Ichigo un momento y se corrió en su mano.**_

 _ **¿quieres que me detenga Rukia? _ preguntó descaradamente blanco.**_

 _ **i-idiota, no te detengas ahora_ respondió algo avergonzada, pero lo estaba disfrutando de verdad.**_

 _ **Buena chica_ blanco empezó a quitarle la camisa a Rukia y Ichigo hizo lo mismo con su prenda inferior, de paso le quitó las bragas… ya Rukia estaba mojada.**_

 _ **Ichigo se desvistió, se acostó en el piso y tomó a Rukia y la sentó encima de él.**_

 _ **Aquí voy Rukia_ dijo sonriendo, posiciono su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Rukia y lo movía un poco para que esta lo deseara más.**_

 _ **o-oye no me hagas espe-_ no pudo terminar la frase porque de sorpresa Ichigo se introdujo dentro de ella y poco a poco empezó a alzar y a bajar a Rukia a la cual sujetó por la cintura.**_

 _ **Ah, ha_ Rukia gritaba al sentirse tan bien.**_

 _ **Mmm así me voy a aburrir_ menciono blanco, y también se desvistió y llego atrás de Rukia.**_

 _ **Rukia no se había percatado, entonces blanco se agacho y empezó a lamer el ano de Rukia.**_

 _ **O-oye_ esta se exaltó, pero Ichigo no le daba tregua, la fuerza de voluntad de Rukia no estaba en casa en ese momento.**_

 _ **Ying, se puso al lado de Rukia y tomo su cabeza, Rukia al saber lo que quería abrió la boca y empezó a lamer y chupar como si de un dulce se tratara.**_

 _ **¡Mmm! _ Rukia se sentía muy bien, entonces blanco puso su pene en la entrada trasera de Rukia, y poco a poco empezó a introducirse en ella.**_

 _ **A Rukia al principio le dolió mucho, incluso lagrimas caían de su hermoso rostro, en ese momento Ying salió de ella y la besó dulcemente para calmar su dolor.**_

 _ **Luego de unos segundos, blanco estaba completamente dentro de ella.**_

 _ **De un momento a otro un fuego intenso invadió el interior de Rukia, el dolor se fue y estaba disfrutando todo al máximo.**_

 _ **Ahhh, siii_ gritaba cuando podía, porque su boca era ocupada también.**_

 _ **Blanco y Ichigo empezaron a arremeter con mucha fuerza y velocidad, y al mismo tiempo Rukia aumentaba la intensidad de su felación.**_

 _ **Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que todos llegaron al límite.**_

 _ **¡Aahhh, Ichigooo! _ todos llegaron dentro de Rukia y Ying impulsó su pene dentro de la boca de Rukia una última vez, ahogando su grito y llegando en su boca, Rukia se arqueó y tuvo el orgasmo más placentero de su vida.**_

 _ **Rukia jadeaba, estaba cansada… pero lo disfrutó, y en un momento se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **Wao, está feliz… no sé si preocuparme o alegrarme_ la veía blanco.**_

 _ **No creí que íbamos a llegar a esto en este lugar_ mencionó Ichigo mientras se vestía.**_

 _ **Simplemente quería que se callara.**_

 _ **Oigan, ya vuelvan al mundo real, recuerden que tienes una misión Ichigo.**_

 _ **Lo se_ Ying lo ve.**_

 _ **Además, ahora debemos permanecer al lado de Rukia_ todos asintieron.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Rukia empezaba a abrir los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasó? _ se preguntó, y luego se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en las piernas de alguien.**_

 _ **Parece que despertaste Rukia_ Ichigo le sonreía.**_

 _ **Ichigo…_ Rukia le sonrió, para luego ponerse roja al recordar lo que acaba de pasar.**_

 _ **O-oye, ¿eso fue real?**_

 _ **Así es Rukia.**_

 _ **El pelo le explotó de vergüenza.**_

 _ **Vamos, no te pongas así, vamos con los demás_ Ichigo sonreía, la puso de pie y ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron a donde todos se encontraban.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun_ Inoue se alegró al verlos.**_

 _ **Isshin se acercó a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Viejo… yo_ Isshin sonrió.**_

 _ **Tal parece que voy a ser abuelo… ¡buen trabajo Ichigooo! _ le dio un puñetazo y lo mando contra la pared.**_

 _ **¡Desgraciado! _ Ichigo se levantó y lo pateo, pero Isshin lo esquivó y le aplicó una llave de rendición.**_

 _ **Jajaja, te volviste descuidado_ todos reían y lloraban al ver la escena.**_

 _ **Rukia se alegró tanto, porque por ese mero instante todo fue perfecto… pero ella no sabía que esa felicidad… solo era presagio de la tormenta que se avecinaba…**_

 _ **Fin Del Capítulo.**_


	21. Capítulo 20: Las Puertas Del Infierno 2

_**Capítulo 20: "Las Puertas Del Infierno 2° Parte:**_

 _ **Poderes Antiguos"**_

 _ **Hermano… Regresaste_ se escuchaba una voz femenina en una especie de oscura armería.**_

 _ **Las armas de nuestro padre siguen siendo formidables_ respondía una voz masculina que caminaba hacia una especie de fragua.**_

 _ **¿informaste a Ansem-sama? _ preguntó esta.**_

 _ **Si, pronto tendremos nuevas órdenes… solo sé que atacaremos pronto_ se detuvo en la fragua mientras la silueta de la chica se veía un poco.**_

 _ **¿Que as descubierto? _ preguntó Vari.**_

 _ **Hyorinmaru, Aku Shiharai y Zangetsu… Las únicas Zanpakutos cuyo poder es extraño_ dijo la chica.**_

 _ **¿Su poder es extraño? _ preguntaba la oscura silueta que resultó ser Vari.**_

 _ **Las percibí a través de la espada que te entregué… Las únicas 3 espadas que no fueron forjadas por nuestro padre_ la silueta de una chica joven de pelo corto y rojizo, vestida de herrera se hizo presente.**_

 _ **Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas.**_

 _ **Porque no lees los libros que robe de la biblioteca de padre… aprenderías mucho_ le reprocho con humor.**_

 _ **Se de Zangetsu y Hyorinmaru, cual es ¿Aku Shiharai? y ¿quién es su portador?**_

 _ **El libro es raro, aparece información constante sobre Zanpakutos a pesar de que padre lleva tiempo muerto… ahora un herrero de la sociedad de almas heredo el puesto y es quien hace las Zanpakutos… aunque no con la misma calidad, son fuertes también.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, todavía están las que padre hizo como Sebonsakura o la desaparecida Ryujin Jakka del anterior capitán comandante... su poder aún está a nuestro alcance.**_

 _ **Entiendo… pero no has respondido a mi pregunta sobre Aku Shiharai_ añadió impaciente.**_

 _ **Pues el portador es híbrido mitad Quincy, mitad Shinigami… Ishida Uryu según el libro.**_

 _ **Estas 3 Zanpakutos no fueron creadas por padre… aunque de Hiorynmaru y Zangetsu hizo los modelos… cuando las mandó al espíritu de los Shinigamis portadores solo el diseño entro al alma, pero una fuerza externa materializó la espada y al espíritu de la misma en el alma de los Shinigamis… incluso el nuevo creador hizo el diseño de Aku Shiharai, pero igual que las anteriores solo este llegó a Ishida Uryu_ explicó con todo y detalle.**_

 _ **¿Como sabes eso? _ preguntó atónito.**_

 _ **Porque una zanpakuto, no evoluciona, aunque lo haga su portador_ Vari se sorprendió.**_

 _ **¡Pero la espada de Abarai Rengi también cambió de forma en una ocasión, e incluso la de Kurotsuchi Mayuri! _ gritaba confundido.**_

 _ **Si, pero en el caso de Abarai Rengi era el Bankai verdadero que fue transformado por su espada al no poseer el nombre verdadero de este, y en el caso de Kurotsuchi fue algo similar, solo que el mismo modificó el Bankai.**_

 _ **Pero eso es…**_

 _ **Así es… la forma del Bankai de una espada puede ser cambiada, incluso el mismo Capitán Komamura lo hizo… creando así una nueva forma.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, la forma original de una Zanpakuto no puede cambiar, el libro tiene imágenes de los cambios en las Zanpakutos… algunos ligeros… otros grandes_ vari ve los dibujos.**_

 _ **La espada de Hitsugaya Toshiro no tiene cambios notorios, pero tiene ligeras diferencias… estas se intensificaron un poco cuando se destruyó la otra Hiorynmaru, e incluso el poder de la Hyorinmaru que sobrevivió se intensificó.**_

 _ **En el caso de la espada de Ishida Uryu, el cambio de su zanpakuto no fue percibido, porque la despertó en la forma definitiva de la Zanpakuto... y su poder se intensificó cuando Ishida Uryu sacrificó los poderes de Hollow para desplegar su Bankai… la original era mucho más sencilla en diseño, mírala_ vari se sorprende.**_

 _ **Es cierto_ todo coincidía.**_

 _ **Y la de Kurosaki Ichigo tubo en cambio más notorio… mírala, cuando este se volvió más poderoso al recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami y liberar sus habilidades innatas… su espada cambio_ el antes y el después era muy notable.**_

 _ **En el libro se ha explicado la evolución que tuvieron las Zanpakutos de los 3 Shinigami, ¿no te parece raro? _ le preguntó con curiosidad, aunque vari no tenía ni idea.**_

 _ **Las 3 evolucionaron cuando los 3 Shinigami alcanzaron un punto, cosa que no han hecho otras:**_

 _ **Ichigo alcanzando su máxima habilidad.**_

 _ **Toshiro destruyó la otra Hyorinmaru.**_

 _ **Uryu se deshizo de sus poderes Hollow.**_

 _ **Pero eso solo explica el punto donde dejaron de evolucionar… porque evolucionaban desde que fueron despertadas… esto puede significar que este es su poder máximo.**_

 _ **Es verdad, las otras han tenido la misma forma desde que sus Shinigami las despertaron hace cientos de años_ indagaba Vari.**_

 _ **Exacto… el poder y verdadero origen de estas 3 es un misterio que ni los libros explican… hay que tener cuidado con ellas_ la chica sacó dos espadas de unos extraños altares.**_

 _ **Nuestras espadas están listas hermano… ya puedes deshacerte de esa_ vari tiro a un lado su anterior espada.**_

 _ **Te aseguro que el poder de las de padre no tienen comparación con estas.**_

" _ **puedo percibirlo… su poder es abrumador" _ pensó Vari complacido.**_

 _ **Los destruiremos_ dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo que sonreían.**_

" _ **En el Mundo Real"**_

 _ **Era de noche aproximadamente las 11:00pm y todos en la casa Kurosaki dormían.**_

 _ **En la planta de arriba dormían juntos Ichigo y Rukia.**_

 _ **Pero un Reiatsu familiar despertó a Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Halibel? _ Ichigo se levantó con cuidado y salió de la casa.**_

 _ **En el techo…**_

 _ **Valla esa ropa te queda_ Halibel lo ve seriamente. Ichigo llevaba u Short corto de color rojo y una camiseta blanca… los viejos tiempos.**_

 _ **¿Que sucede Halibel? _ pregunta Ichigo.**_

 _ **Tengo un mal presentimiento que no me deja estar tranquila… siento algo más oscuro y complejo en nuestros enemigos_ explicaba Halibel.**_

 _ **Si… yo igual_ Ichigo miró al cielo.**_

 _ **Lo que más me preocupas es aquella aclaración por parte de Ansem_ se puso a indagar Halibel.**_

 _ **Él nos dijo que era un Dios… y a los propios Shinigamis los llamó mortales.**_

 _ **Si y lo que más me preocupa no es que ese sujeto se llame así mismo un Dios… si no que lo sea_ Ichigo contemplaba la imposible y rara posibilidad de que las palabras del enemigo fueran ciertas.**_

 _ **Parece que también puedes ser explicativo cuando te lo propones_ el comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Cierra la boca idiota_ dijo mirando a un lado cruzado de brazos.**_

 _ **¿Has hablado de eso con Murasame?**_

 _ **Si, pero no llegamos a nada… nada encaja_ Ichigo cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **Sabemos muy poco del infierno… ni siquiera la sociedad de almas sabe… es muy poco lo que podemos discutir.**_

 _ **Deberías volver, gracias por la charla_ se despidió Halibel.**_

 _ **Si_ Ichigo volvió al lado de Rukia.**_

 _ **En la mañana de ese día…**_

 _ **Una reunión en la tienda de Urahara, estaban todos reunidos hablando de muchos temas… otros estaban callados.**_

 _ **Bien Kuchiki-san… en un mes no podrás seguir peleando debido a tu condición, te recomiendo que te prepares_ le hablaba un alegre Urahara.**_

 _ **Debemos más que todo permanecer con la guardia alta… esos sujetos pueden atacar en cualquier momento… y son fuertes_ Toshiro recordaba la batalla con vari.**_

 _ **Aun así, preferiría que dejara de hacerlo desde ahora_ decia Ichigo con molestia.**_

 _ **No, ¡no podemos darnos el lujo de perder fuerza! _ reclamaba Rukia.**_

 _ **Kuchiki-san, es preferible no esforzarse mucho_ la regañó Urahara.**_

 _ **p-pero que dices, no puedo comportarme como una inútil solo por esto_ habla con vos autoritaria.**_

 _ **Pero el embarazo es muy similar a no hacer nada y pasar el día acostada o comiendo_ mencionó inocentemente Inoue.**_

 _ **Déjala Inoue, ya pronto se dará cuenta de que hablamos_ Ichigo lo dijo en tono burlón, el cual molestaba a Rukia.**_

 _ **¿maldito que insinúas?**_

 _ **Nada nada_ Ichigo llevó sus manos hacia su nuca y vio en otra dirección.**_

 _ **Bueno, dejando eso de lado… llamemos a la sociedad de almas a ver si han averiguado algo sobre la situación con el infierno_ Toshiro apagó las luces y emergió el épico monitor.**_

 _ **Tenemos imagen_ Urahara se acercó y aparecieron Kyoraku y Ukitake.**_

 _ **Buenos días_ saludó el capitán comandante.**_

 _ **Todos: buenas.**_

 _ **Bien, todos están aquí… asumiremos que las noticias se tomaron mejor de lo que creíamos y pasaremos a asuntos más urgentes_ Ichigo asentía a las palabras de Kyoraku.**_

 _ **Bien, lo primero que deben saber es que han aparecido una serie de anomalías en el mundo real que nos tienen preocupados_ inició la conversación.**_

 _ **¿Anomalías? _ todos intrigados.**_

 _ **Si, estas anomalías se están presentando en la forma de pilares de color gris, son enormes y hay 8 en total.**_

 _ **Hay 5 repartidos en los continentes de Europa, Asia y África… dos en las América y uno en Oceanía cerca de Australia_ el problema era más grande de lo estimado.**_

 _ **No sabemos su función, pero la energía que desprenden es la misma que emanan los seres que gobiernan el infierno_ esto tomó por sorpresa a todos.**_

 _ **Esperen ¿acaso intuyen que ellos piensan atacar al mundo real? _ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **No lo sabemos… Kurotsuchi y sus investigadores no pueden determinar su función, lo único que nos dicen es que son indestructibles y que no pueden moverlos de su sitio_ aclaró Ukitake.**_

 _ **Mas cosas que no sabemos… es frustrante_ Toshiro se mordía del dedo de la ansiedad.**_

 _ **¿Ichigo informaste a Murasame? _ habló Halibel.**_

 _ **Lo escuchó todo_ Ichigo cerró los ojos.**_

" _ **¿Que harás referente a esta información?**_

 _ **Desde hueco mundo no podemos hacer mucho para investigar este tema_ explicó Ying.**_

 _ **Yo hablaré por ti, déjame un momento.**_

 _ **Si, encargate_ asintió Ichigo"**_

 _ **Ying y Ichigo sincronizaron sus mentes…**_

 _ **Esto es más grave de lo que parece_ todos se percataron del cambio.**_

 _ **Murasame-san_ Urahara estaba algo consternado.**_

 _ **Urahara, no podemos ayudar mucho desde nuestro lado, ya que con la garganta no podemos viajar en el mundo real con la facilidad del Senkaimon como lo hacen ustedes_ todos entendían.**_

 _ **Colaboraremos dándoles un mapa detallado del mundo real y lo haremos coincidir en un punto con el mapa de hueco mundo que ustedes hicieron_ añadió Urahara a lo que Ying asintió.**_

 _ **¿eso es toda la información? _ preguntó Byakuya.**_

 _ **No… hay otra cosa que encontramos_ Ukitake buscó algo que estaba en una mesa.**_

 _ **Es un escrito muy antiguo_ todos prestaron atención a la pantalla.**_

 _ **Me puse a investigar los posibles orígenes de este rey del infierno... y lo que encontré no es alentador_ Ukitake cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Que tenemos de ese sujeto Ansem? _ Rengi estaba impaciente, aunque todos los demás incluyéndolo a él tenían un mal presentimiento.**_

 _ **El texto es muy vago… no dice mucho y a la vez lo dice todo_ explicaba este.**_

 _ **[La lagrima de la "Dulce Luna" … y la Cólera de la "Luz Del Sol" darán nacimiento al príncipe del infierno] _ todos se impactaron.**_

 _ **¿Que significa eso? ¿estaba escrito en algún libro antiguo?**_

 _ **No, es un papel muy muy viejo que encontramos en un viejo libro sobre mitos del mundo real… me sorprende que lo lográramos reconstruir_ explicó Ukitake preocupado.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo pienso bien… en aquel primer encuentro el mencionó [Para evitar que una nueva Luna y un nuevo Sol aparezcan… los Vasto Lorde deben ser eliminados] _ recordó Halibel.**_

 _ **A estas alturas no creemos que se trate de una coincidencia_ Ukitake estaba muy preocupado.**_

 _ **Eso solo me lleva a preguntarme… si este sujeto nació del Sol y la Luna de alguna manera… ¿Qué quiso decir con evitar que unos nuevos Sol y Luna aparezcan? _ se planteaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **Ellos salen naturalmente, no han desaparecido… es de día y todos vemos el Sol arriba… incluso cuando anochezca veremos la Luna como siempre.**_

 _ **Mas importante todavía_ apareció Kurotsuchi de la nada.**_

 _ **¿Que tienen que ver los Vasto Lorde con esto? _ completó Ying.**_

 _ **Exacto… por más que lo pienso no logro dar con nada coherente.**_

 _ **Yo tampoco… pero_ Urahara pensaba en algo.**_

 _ **¿Que tienes en mente Urahara?**_

 _ **Tomemos como ejemplo la cultura humana… Aquí en Japón se menciona a el Dios Tsukuyomi y la Diosa Amaterasu como los Dioses de la Luna y el Sol… incluso a través de otros nombres los han mencionado las culturas de los humanos a través de las eras_ explicó este.**_

 _ **Es cierto… en la mayoría de los casos estos fueron los creadores de los humanos y solo aparecen de nuevo en ciclos de destrucción y renacimiento_ indagó Ishida.**_

 _ **Eso significa que Ansem teme que si vuelven a aparecer significará la destrucción de todo_ todos debatían.**_

 _ **Si, pero esos dioses no existen… no tiene sentido pensar en eso_ concluyó Rengi.**_

 _ **No, pero el Sol y la Luna están allí… puede ser que la propia ciencia humana nos ayude con esto ya que teorizan que gracias al Sol se formó la tierra y que este en un futuro lejano la destruirá_ mencionó Sado.**_

 _ **Sado, olvidaba que estabas aquí_ Rengi lo veía confundido.**_

 _ **Hm_ fue toda la reacción por parte de este.**_

 _ **Esto son solo dar pasos a ciegas… no es importante saber la causa de su batalla… solo sé que debemos detenerlo_ concluyó Byakuya con arrogancia antes de abandonar la habitación.**_

 _ **Aunque es motivo de preocupación, es correcto lo que menciona Kuchiki… debemos detenerlo_ lo apoyó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Si, daremos por concluida esta reunión... los contactaremos cuando tengamos más información_ Urahara apagó el monitor.**_

 _ **Buenos es mucho que digerir… vallan descansar y a reflexionar_ Urahara no podía evitar no sonar despreocupado esta vez.**_

 _ **No puedes pedirles eso estando tu tan consternado.**_

 _ **Yoruichi-san_ la vio entrar por la puerta.**_

 _ **Tengo algo que charlar contigo Kisuke… sígueme_ Yoruichi se fue con Urahara.**_

 _ **Retirémonos… investiguemos por nuestra cuenta la información que tenemos_ sugirió Ishida a lo que Sado, Inoue y Rukia lo siguieron.**_

 _ **Halibel te encargo este lugar_ Halibel hizo una reverencia.**_

 _ **Ichigo y Ying se sincronizaron de nuevo.**_

 _ **Listo... que molesto, solo hay que patearle el trasero a ese sujeto… logre lastimar a su mejor ayudante, lograremos hacerlo sangrar también_ mencionó Ichigo confiado.**_

 _ **Si, y si sangra es matable_ remató Rengi.**_

 _ **Sigan con ese ánimo_ Toshiro suspiraba mientras los veía.**_

 _ **Los días pasaron y nada relevante se descubría… pero a la semana.**_

 _ **¿Oye te encuentras bien? _ Ichigo sostenía a Rukia que se había desmayado mientras caminaban.**_

 _ **Esto no es normal en un embarazo idiota_ Ichigo estaba algo preocupado.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, no debe ser nada_ Rukia se podía de pie.**_

 _ **Enana testaruda_ Ichigo se alborotaba el pelo.**_

 _ **¿Por cierto que te parece? _ Rukia le pasó un pedazo de papel a Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿q-que es esto? _ el sudor bajó por la nuca de Ichigo mientras trataba de descifrar el jeroglífico.**_

 _ **Es un disfraz de Chappy que quiero hacer a nuestro hijo.**_

 _ **¿Esto es un disfraz? Mas bien demoni- ¡aaaahh! _ no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, pues Rukia saltó y lo pateó en el rostro.**_

 _ **¡Maldita! _ Ichigo retrocedía con los ojos en blanco.**_

 _ **No es demonio, es lindo_ decia una cabreada Rukia.**_

 _ **Ambos discutían como antes, pero no pudieron hacerlo por mucho tiempo cuando a lo lejos se vio una gran explosión.**_

 _ **¿Q-que fue eso? _ ambos veían preocupados.**_

 _ **No siento Reiatsu ni nada_ Ichigo trataba sin éxito.**_

 _ **No hay señales de lucha… vallamos a casa_ ambos regresaron.**_

 _ **No sabemos que es, pero debemos estar preparados_ ambos llegaron a la sala.**_

 _ **¿Ichigo ha comenzado algún ataque? _ le preguntaba su padre.**_

 _ **No lo sé, no sé que pasa_ todos frustrados, de repente sonó el teléfono de Rukia.**_

 _ **(Kuchiki-san, soy Ishida… enciende la televisión) _ se escuchó un nerviosismo no convencional por parte de Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Está bien, pero que sucede?**_

 _ **(solo préndela) _ insistió el Quincy.**_

 _ **Al encender la televisión todos se impactaron.**_

 _ **¿Qué significa esto Ishida? _ le preguntaba Rukia sorprendida.**_

 _ **(todos los centros espirituales de las grandes religiones que existen alrededor del mundo explotaron)**_

 _ **El Vaticano en Roma, La catedral de Notre Dame en Francia, El Monte Tai en Chima, La Aparecida del Norte en Brasil… y muchos otros más_ mencionaba Isshin.**_

 _ **Eso quiere decir que el que explotó a los lejos fue…**_

 _ **(El Templo Meiji Jingu de Tokio) _ exclamó Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Porque pasó esto? _ se preguntó Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Puedes sentirlo Ichigo? _ le preguntó Rukia.**_

 _ **¿Ah? _ Ichigo al concentrarse se percató que mucho Reiatsu natural se encontraba flotando en la atmosfera.**_

 _ **(Mucho Reiatsu se encuentra flotando libre por la tierra… eso quiere decir que la energía espiritual que se había adherido a esos lugares durante el pasar de los siglos se liberó)**_

 _ **¿si… pero conque propósito? _ se preguntaba Isshin.**_

 _ **Nos reuniremos ahora en tu casa Kurosaki… Sado-kun y Inoue-san van conmigo.**_

 _ **Minutos más tarde se encontraban en casa de los Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Ishida, Sado, Inoue_ entraron.**_

 _ **El teléfono de Isshin el que sonó.**_

 _ **¿Urahara que sucede? o ¿que sucederá?**_

 _ **(Los pilares que se encontraban repartidos a través del mundo se tornaron de color rojo y cada vez brillan más… no sabemos que pueda pasar)**_

 _ **¿Qué medidas tomaron para esto?**_

 _ **(ninguna… ningún poder sirve en ellos, ni siquiera un Bakudo o un Hado han surgido efecto)**_

 _ **Eso significa que lo que vaya a pasar pasará_ concluyó un preocupado Isshin.**_

 _ **En los siguientes treinta minutos…**_

 _ **Los pilares lanzaron un rayo al cielo tornándolo rojo.**_

 _ **¿Que sucede al cielo? _ Ishida lo veía preocupado.**_

 _ **Salgamos a ver, da lo mismo estar aquí que afuera_ todos salieron a ver lo que pasaba… y para su sorpresa la gente común también era consciente de lo que pasaba.**_

 _ **Esto está afectando a los humanos también, ellos pueden verlo.**_

 _ **En el Infierno.**_

 _ **Todo está preparado_ Ansem se levantó de su trono.**_

 _ **Bien, que todo de inicio.**_

 _ **Sus generales se arrodillaron.**_

 _ **Ansem: ¡Que todo arda… yo Ansem rey del mismo infierno desato el cataclismo sobre el mundo de los vivos! _ en el mundo real, una especie de rayos cayeron del cielo y empezaron a cubrir la tierra.**_

 _ **Ahora hueco mundo_ la noche eterna de hueco mundo fue remplazada por el mismo rojo del mundo real… y los mismos rayos cubrieron todo.**_

 _ **Por último… la sociedad de almas_ y lo mismo pasó… a partir de este punto, Ansem proyectó su voz a la mente de los seres de los 3 mundos.**_

 _ **¡Mortales ignorantes de miedo, insolentes a lo desconocido y arrogantes a los oídos de Dios… yo reclamo los 3 mundos al nombre que mi padre me otorgó… Ansem rey del infierno, dando comienzo así a la purga de todos! _ de repente la luz comenzó a destruir las ciudades y a convertir en piedra a todas las personas.**_

 _ **Llantos se ahogaban en la destrucción del juicio final que había comenzado.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **¡Ahhh! _ los gritos fueron ahogados por la destrucción.**_

 _ **¡Yuzu, Karim! _ gritó Ichigo desde afuera de su casa mientras se disponía a ir a rescatarlas, pero una onda expansiva lo mandó a volar lejos en medio de la destrucción.**_

" _ **¿Que es esto?" _ con el Shunpo fue rápido al lugar, estaban inconscientes.**_

 _ **Entró rápidamente a casa y las sacó antes que se derrumbara.**_

 _ **¡Rukia, chicos! _ Ichigo los buscaba desesperadamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba con ellos.**_

 _ **¿Pero que? _ Ichigo se preguntaba.**_

 _ **¿e-están bien? _ preguntó un jadeante y cansado Ishida.**_

 _ **Ishida, usaste tu_ Ishida lo vio y asintió, todos estaban a salvo en el escudo de Orihime, pero.**_

 _ **¡Ichigo! _ gritó Rukia al ver que Yuzu y Karim se estaban convirtiendo en.**_

 _ **Se convierten en piedra_ Ishida no lo creía, pero al ver hacia afuera del escudo se veían a las personas petrificándose.**_

 _ **¡Yuzu, Karim! _ Isshin solo podía gritar su nombre.**_

 _ **Maldito_ Ichigo apretó fuertemente sus puños y vio el cielo con una mirada llena de odio.**_

" _ **está muerto_ pensó.**_

 _ **Si, pero no te precipites… debemos permanecer calmados_ le imploraba Ying.**_

… _ **_ Ichigo no tenía palabras"**_

 _ **¿Ichigo? _ Rukia se le acercó.**_

 _ **No están muertas_ mencionó Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Cómo Ichigo? _ volteo a verlo.**_

 _ **Siente su Reiatsu, aún está allí y no hay signos de que disminuya… por lo menos sabemos que no se ha perdido todo_ Ishida vio con seriedad a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Si… pero_ aun así el hecho de que estaba pasando algo muy malo era innegable.**_

 _ **Esto fue obra de Ansem… hay que encontrar al maldito y hacer que diga que hizo… y lo más importante… como revertirlo.**_

 _ **No lo entiendo…_ Inoue con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie.**_

 _ **¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto al mundo? _ calló en llanto, pero Ishida la abrazó para que se calmara.**_

 _ **Tranquila… conseguiremos revertir esto_ estuvieron callados un momento tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar.**_

 _ **Kurosaki, de momento deberíamos contactar con Urahara… hay mucho que no sabemos e ignoramos el hecho de que aún seguimos de pie sin ser estatuas de piedra como el resto de las personas.**_

 _ **Si, conociendo como es, lo más probable es que esté bien.**_

 _ **No hay señal en los teléfonos, deberemos ir_ todos se levantaron, Sado e Isshin llevaban a Yuzu y a Karim.**_

 _ **¿A dónde van? _ esa voz conocida.**_

 _ **Tu eres_ Ishida y compañía lo reconocieron bien.**_

 _ **Si, soy vari… me alegro que me recuerden_ les sonreía confiado.**_

 _ **Maldito_ Ichigo rápidamente desenvainó y apareció al lado con la intención de acabar con él.**_

 _ **¡Tch! _ vari desenvainó y bloqueó el ataque.**_

 _ **Un ataque sin pensarlo… eres estúpido Kurosaki Ichigo_ Ichigo lo veía con furia, pero se transformó en una mirada de consternación al ver que de su espada estaba emanando frio.**_

 _ **Vari: ¡Hyorinmaru! _ vari lanzó un Dragon de hielo de su espada e impactó de lleno a Ichigo.**_

 _ **¡Sado, Kurosaki, Inoue vallase! _ les gritó Ishida a ambos.**_

 _ **Vamos a ayudar_ Ishida y Rukia fueron a ayudar a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡Getsuga Tensho! _ el ataque fue hábilmente evadido por Vari.**_

 _ **Aquella vez me tomaste por sorpresa… pero no volverá a ocurrir.**_

" _ **Que sucede… pareciera una persona totalmente diferente a la que me enfrenté antes"**_

 _ **Vari: ¡Toma esto, es el fuego de la hoja de Ryujin Jakka! _ exclamó y una onda de fuego gigante fue hacia Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ todos miraron atónitos.**_

 _ **El ataque impactó a Ichigo el cual calló a kilómetros de distancia.**_

 _ **Rukia y Ishida se distrajeron.**_

 _ **Tontos_ vari interceptó a Ishida al cual no le dio tiempo de usar su técnica de velocidad.**_

 _ **¡Aaaahhh! _ de un golpe fue mandado contra la casa de los Kurosaki, entonces Rukia intentó atacarlo, pero este la golpeó en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Aaahh_ esta no perdió el equilibrio más de un par de segundos, pero vari los aprovechó bien.**_

 _ **Tienes algo interesante dentro de ti… algo en lo que Ansem-sama está interesado_ la tomó del cuello.**_

 _ **¡Rukia! _ gritó a lo lejos Ichigo que iba a toda velocidad.**_

 _ **Lo siento Kurosaki Ichigo, pero nuestro combate queda pendiente.**_

 _ **¡Ichigo! _ trató de entonar Rukia, pero esa desapareció en una grieta en el suelo junto con vari.**_

 _ **¡MALDICIÓN! _ Ichigo golpeó con violencia el suelo, tenía unas cuantas quemaduras, pero estaba bien.**_

 _ **¡Kurosaki rápido vamos con Urahara! _ Ishida gritó a Ichigo para acto seguido usar el Shunpo.**_

" _ **¿Para que se la llevó? ¿Que diablos planea hacer con ella? _ pensaba Ichigo.**_

 _ **Es obvio que está detrás de nuestro hijo_ trataba de hablarle Ying, pero él también estaba nervioso y muy ansioso.**_

 _ **Por el momento ve con Urahara, estamos tratando de poner todo en orden aquí_ explicaba Ying.**_

 _ **¿allá también afectó este ataque?**_

 _ **Si, la ciudad se mantuvo de pie, pero la mayoría de sus habitantes son piedra, a excepción de los espadas"**_

 _ **Ishida lo que dijo ese imbécil es cierto, este ataque afectó a las 3 dimensiones_ le explicó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Parece que solo los que tenemos un Reiatsu del nivel de un Capitán o un Vasto Lorde somos inmunes.**_

 _ **Comprendo, justo pensé eso_ Ishida cerró los ojos sintiendo a los demás**_

 _ **Aun siento moverse los Reiatsu de Halibel, el capitán Hitsugaya y los demás.**_

 _ **El Reiatsu de Rangiku-san no se mueve... esto es malo, solo quedamos unos pocos_ Ishida estaba preocupado.**_

 _ **Ya llegamos_ ambos cayeron y entraron, la tienda seguía de pie.**_

 _ **Ichigo que pasó, sentí el Reiatsu de Rukia desaparecer_ Isshin le habló.**_

 _ **Ese sujeto la arrastró al infierno con el…. Pareciera que solo venia por ella_ explicó Ishida.**_

 _ **Parece que estaban consientes del embarazo de Rukia… aunque no tenía una razón para preocuparme ya que no los creía interesados en eso_ Urahara entró a la sala.**_

 _ **Creo que fue un mal movimiento de mi parte, lo siento_ Urahara se disculpó al mismo tiempo que Yoruichi y Byakuya entraron a la sala.**_

 _ **El hijo de Ichigo y Rukia no será un ser ordinario… estamos hablando de un ser mitad Vasto Lorde mitad Shinigami… además de nivel capitán_ empezó a explicar esta.**_

 _ **Eso quiere decir que posiblemente su poder sea comparable a la suma del poder de ambos individuos… en este caso el tuyo y el de Kuchiki-san_ Urahara vio a Ichigo y este asintió.**_

 _ **Se que hablamos mal viéndolo como un poder, pero no podemos dejar que se hagan con el… deberemos ir en cuanto nos reagrupemos_ concluyó Yoruichi.**_

 _ **Me niego_ Ichigo apretó los dientes.**_

 _ **Iré ahora mismo… abre el portal Urahara-san… estoy seguro que eres capaz de abrir uno_ Urahara e Ichigo se vieron fijamente.**_

 _ **Ir solo significará una inútil muerte Ichigo_ le recriminó Yoruichi.**_

 _ **¿Quién dice que irá solo? _ Ishida dio un paso al frente.**_

 _ **Yo iré con él.**_

 _ **Ishida…_ Ichigo lo vio fijamente.**_

 _ **Mas de una vez te has sacrificado por nosotros… no te dejaré hacerlo solo.**_

 _ **Espera Ichigo Murasame aún no te ha autorizado a_ Halibel iba a decir algo, pero.**_

 _ **No necesito su aprobación… somos la misma persona_ Ichigo volvió a mirar a Urahara.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno supongo que no hay de otra_ este sonrió.**_

 _ **Nosotros también iremos Ichigo_ Rengi, Sado y Orihime estaban detrás de Ichigo.**_

 _ **Chicos…_ Ichigo sonrió.**_

 _ **No pueden_ Urahara los detuvo.**_

 _ **¿y ahora? _ Ichigo estaba muy molesto.**_

 _ **Por el portal que puedo abrir solo pueden pasar 3 personas_ eso era un problema.**_

 _ **Además, consume mucho Reiatsu… solo lo podré abrir una vez, no sé cuándo pueda abrirlo de nuevo_ les habló con seriedad esta vez.**_

 _ **Sería mejor esperar noticias del Gotei 13… ellos deben poder_ trataba de hacerlos cambiar de idea, pero.**_

 _ **Iremos nosotros, no se preocupes_ Ishida creía que bastaría.**_

 _ **En ese caso yo seré el tercero_ Byakuya se acercó a Ishida.**_

 _ **No puedes, no te han autorizado Pequeño Byakuya_ lo regañó Yoruichi, pero era cierto.**_

 _ **Estamos perdiendo el tiempo_ Ichigo perdía la paciencia hasta que.**_

 _ **Yo iré_ Hitsugaya intervino.**_

 _ **Capitán Hitsugaya, pero.**_

 _ **Sin peros, no voy a retractarme… y si me salen con las normas de la sociedad de almas, entonces abandono mi cargo_ Hitsugaya se mantuvo firme.**_

 _ **Nosotros 3 podemos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos_ Ishida lo aceptó.**_

 _ **Vamos al infierno… Urahara-san_ Ichigo insistió una última vez.**_

 _ **Bien… abriré el portal_ Urahara dejó su abanico y sacó un perla de color negro.**_

 _ **Solo tienen segundos antes de que se cierre_ Urahara se concentró y cortó la palma de su mano, en eso una especie de círculos se formaron en el aire con su sangre.**_

 _ **Puerta del abismo más antiguo… escucha mi llamado y recibe la ofrenda que te mando_ luego de estas palabras el orbe negro envolvió la mano de Urahara y este lanzó un rayo de esta mano, la cual se materializó en un portal.**_

 _ **¡Tú que representas lo más oscuro, engulle este mundo cubierto de luz! _ luego de esto se abrió.**_

 _ **¡Vamos! _ gritó Ichigo y los 3 entraron al portal.**_

 _ **Se fueron_ Inoue estaba preocupada por ellos.**_

 _ **n-no se preocupen… pronto iremos con ellos_ Urahara perdió el conocimiento después de esas palabras de ánimo.**_

 _ **Viajando al infierno**_

 _ **Este camino… está intentando lastimar mi alma_ Ishida lo percibía.**_

 _ **Si, pero supongo que al ser almas poderosas su intento es en vano_ le respondió Toshiro.**_

 _ **Me imagino que fue lo mismo con la técnica antes usada… con la que volvió piedra a cada persona del mundo real, hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas_ Ichigo estaba molesto.**_

 _ **Veo una especie de luz… casi lo atravesamos_ los tres caían en una especie de agujero… hasta que entraron al infierno.**_

 _ **Sigue igual que como lo recuerdo… horrible_ Ichigo veía los alrededores mientras caían.**_

 _ **Para acelerar usaron Shunpo para llegar más rápido.**_

 _ **Siento el Reiatsu de Kuchiki-san en aquella dirección… aunque está lejos.**_

 _ **Cierto… según lo tenue que se siente… tardaremos un día corriendo.**_

 _ **¿Quieren ir corriendo? Podríamos ir más rápido.**_

 _ **Tonto, usar el Shunpo para esa distancia seria desperdiciar Reiatsu… recuerda, que Kuchiki no dará a luz hasta unos meses, aún no está en peligro.**_

 _ **Él tiene razón Kurosaki… además debemos esconder nuestro Reiatsu para no alarmar y atacar por sorpresa_ Ichigo no estaba conforme, pero siguió los consejos, no había lugar para fallas.**_

 _ **Vámonos_ los 3 se fueron en aquella dirección, sin darse cuenta que sus Zanpakutos los habían guiado hacia ese lugar… ¿pero porqué razón?**_

 _ **En el castillo de Murasame**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia… tu poder es extraordinario para un Shinigami de tu edad, y pensar que puede ser mayor aún_ Ansem estaba parado frente a Rukia, la cual estaba encadenada a una silla.**_

 _ **¡Maldito suéltame, no creas que me comprarás con promesas de poder! _ le gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Esas tonterías no funcionan conmigo!**_

 _ **Increíblemente testaruda_ Ansem le puso una mano en la cabeza.**_

 _ **¿Cuánto durarás así aquí en el infierno? O es ¿Qué no lo percibes? _ Rukia no quería escucharlo... algo le decía que no lo hiciera.**_

 _ **Recuérdalos… aquellos poderes que una vez tuviste que eran capaces de destruir la existencia de una persona y eliminarla para siempre de la mente de todos_ Ansem sonrió.**_

 _ **¿Q-que? _ Rukia se espantó.**_

 _ **Jajajaja… la última vez que estuviste aquí, aquellos poderes se recuperaron un poco, pero al carecer de una esencia se quedaron dormidos y fueron olvidados.**_

 _ **¿Una esencia?**_

 _ **Si, esos poderes venían de un ser externo… cuando ese ser murió, una pequeña parte de su Reiatsu se unió al tuyo, pero al no poseer un Hollow, nada los encendía_ explicaba Ansem.**_

 _ **Los poderes Hollow son tan duros de destruir como las escamas del dragón celestial_ Ansem indagaban en los recuerdos de Rukia.**_

 _ **S-suéltame! _ Rukia movía la cabeza.**_

 _ **La desesperación ayudará a liberar esos poderes, y el infierno te los concederá al máximo… este lugar los incrementa increíblemente… los poderes Hollow.**_

 _ **Que mal por ti_ le dijo Rukia, a lo que Ansem retiró su mano de su cabeza y Rukia lo miró fijamente con mirada desafiante.**_

 _ **Yo ya superé la desesperación.**_

 _ **¿Eso crees? no por supuesto que la superaste_ Ansem le dio la espalda.**_

 _ **¿Pero que hay de los nuevos? _ Rukia lo vio sin saber a que se refería.**_

 _ **Tu amor, por Kurosaki Ichigo, el miedo a perder a tu hermano y a tus amigos_ Ansem levantó su mano en su dirección.**_

 _ **Tus más profundos sueños… yo puedo usarlos para crearte la mayor desesperación de este mundo_ le lanzó un rayo a la cabeza.**_

 _ **Terminarás uniéndote a mí por voluntad propia.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaahhhh! _ Rukia era atormentada con los más horribles miedos y pesadillas que alguien pudiera tener.**_

 _ **La muerte de Ichigo, el sacrificio de su mentor… cosas que había superado se volvían en su contra de nuevo… pero había algo más… algo la arrastraba.**_

 _ **¿Q-que es esto? _ vio como hubiese sido la vida de muchos si ella no hubiese intervenido… muchos hubieran vivido sus vidas tranquilas si ella hubiera muerto aquel día que conoció a Ichigo.**_

 _ **No… no pueden_ Rukia rompió las cadenas que la ataban y se agarró la cabeza mientras un Reiatsu purpura con negro la envolvían.**_

 _ **Hubo un tiempo en que yo suponía esto… y creía que era lo mejor… que yo no existiera para nadie hubiese sufrido por mi culpa, pero esto_ Rukia derramaba lágrimas.**_

 _ **Si Rukia_ una voz femenina, aunque más hollowificada de habló.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaahhhh! _ gritaba esta mientras se retorcía.**_

 _ **Ellos hubiesen sido más felices sin ti_ atrás de ella, apareció ella misma, pero con el cabello blanco plateado, y sus ojos eran de color gris y se asemejaban a los de un gato.**_

 _ **Y aun lo harían, aunque murieras ahora, pero esto lejos de gustarte o complacerte… te hace enojar_ Rukia la escuchaba deseando no hacerlo… y mientras más escuchaba, más poder ganaba.**_

 _ **D-detente_ Rukia le suplicaba que se detuviera.**_

 _ **Al darte cuenta de esto, no pudiste evitar sentir ira y odio hacia ti misma… pero esos sentimientos siempre han sido parte de ti.**_

 _ **¡Detente! _ le gritó Rukia.**_

 _ **¡Ahora debes de redireccionar esos sentimientos… en contra de aquellos, que no les hubiera importado si no hubieras existido! _ le gritó la Rukia oscura.**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! _ el poder que salía de su interior era muy oscuro y maligno.**_

 _ **¿Quieres que te ayude? _ en su mente la otra Rukia la abrazó mientras esta aún se agarraba la cabeza.**_

 _ **¿Ayudarme? ¿a que? _ la ponía en duda.**_

 _ **Destrúyelos a todos… asegurémonos de que no te vuelvan a echar a un lado… yo te ayudaré a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Yo… _ Rukia no entonó más palabras, y la Rukia oscura desapareció en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

 _ **En esto Rukia dejó de emanar aquel Reiatsu oscuro… y se levantó.**_

 _ **Parece que terminó… ¿cómo te sientes Kuchiki Rukia? _ le preguntó Ansem sonriendo.**_

 _ **Rukia solo sonrió y abrió los ojos… eran los mismos de su contraparte oscura, luego su pelo se tornó del mismo color… incluso sus vestimentas Shinigami se volvieron de color gris.**_

" _ **este poder que tienes no los consideraría "Hollowificación" … es más bien el poder que tu alma abrazó del Hollow que te poseyó, y cuando fue destruido se alojó en lo más profundo de tu alma… en pocas palabras, no eres Hollow… eres simplemente un Shinigami con dos tipos de Reiatsu"**_

 _ **Este increíble poder que tengo… es maravilloso_ Rukia apretaba sus manos. Elevando su mano teletransportó su zanpakuto que se encontraba en el mundo real, hasta ella.**_

 _ **¿Teletransportación? fascinante Rukia_ Ansem se acercó.**_

 _ **Nuestros enemigos ya vinieron a este mundo… ¿que te parece si les damos la bienvenida? _ Ansem levantó su mano, a lo que Rukia la tomó sin dudarlo.**_

 _ **Jajajaja_ se reía esta.**_

 _ **¡Junto a ti y a mis leales guardianes... nos haremos con los mundos que mi padre creó!**_

 _ **El infierno ahora sería testigo**_

 _ **De las batallas que se avecinaban….**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo…**_

 _ **Notas del autor: Hola, perdón por hacerlos esperar… ha sido unos meses muy difíciles, pero me pondré al corriente, por todos aquellos que me apoyan y siguen esta historia… gracias por leer, les aseguro que me pondré a actualizar más rápido… denme su opinión con un comentario, si tienes preguntas déjenmelas por allí también.**_

 _ **Síganme a la página:**_ AlzerPort/# _ **para cualquier duda, recomendación o simplemente para ayudarme**_

 _ **Gracias, hasta pronto…**_


	22. Capítulo 21: El Poder Que Compartimos

_**Capítulo 21:**_

" _ **El Poder Que Compartimos"**_

 _ **Caminar por aquí es muy difícil… se siente pesado el aire_ Ishida veía los alrededores.**_

 _ **Camia Ishida, siempre quejándote.**_

 _ **Tu siempre confiado por tu entorno_ ambos tenían una pequeña discusión.**_

" _ **no tiene caso mencionar ese tipo de cosas… pero este lugar" _ Toshiro sentía algo siniestro de ese lugar.**_

 _ **Esta es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar… pero se siente extraño_ lo dijo en voz alta.**_

 _ **¿A que te refieres? _ le preguntó Ichigo.**_

 _ **No lo sé… siento como si estuviera reaccionan a nuestra presencia_ los 3 se detuvieron.**_

 _ **¿No lo sienten? Concéntrense_ Toshiro y compañía cerraron los ojos tratando de percibir algo.**_

 _ **Es raro… pero cierto_ Ichigo vio a los lejos.**_

 _ **Este sitio pareciera que no nos quiere aquí_ concluyó Ishida.**_

 _ **Incluso los Kushanada parecieran reacios a acercarse, pero la anterior vez que estuvimos aquí se mostraban violentos.**_

 _ **¿?: ¿Te parece raro? _ una voz se escuchó de la nada.**_

 _ **¿Quién es? _ Ichigo se preocupó, pues conocía la voz a la perfección.**_

 _ **¿Como que quien es, eres idiota Ichigo? _ blanco se materializó.**_

 _ **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _ Ichigo se consternó.**_

 _ **No me preguntes… en el momento que entraste al infierno, fui tele transportado desde Ying hacia ti… y no he podido regresar desde entonces_ esto era un misterio.**_

 _ **Otra pregunta sin respuesta_ habló una v**_

 _ **oz desde Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Hyorinmaru? _ este se materializó también, para luego materializarse Aku Shiharai.**_

 _ **¿Que hacen, porque aparecen? _ les preguntaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **No lo sé… pero alguien o algo en este lugar nos llama_ Explicó Hyorinmaru.**_

 _ **Pero al mismo tiempo nos quiere fuera_ completó Aku Shiharai.**_

 _ **Si, pero en estos momentos… ¿que hace Blanco aquí? _ Ichigo estaba a punto de volverse loco.**_

 _ **Originalmente yo era Zangetsu, puede ser que algo llamara a los espíritus originales… tu solo cambiaste de lugar conmigo_ aclaró este.**_

 _ **Este lugar pareció llamar a los espíritus originales de nuestras espadas… ¿pero con que propósito? _ divagaba Toshiro.**_

 _ **Eso significa que, si a la lógica nos vamos, Zangetsu sigue siendo Blanco_ comentó Ishida con algo de gracia.**_

 _ **No, nada de esto puede ser explicado desde la lógica_ replicaba Ichigo con rabia.**_

 _ **¡Oigan! _ Toshiro intervino.**_

 _ **Se que también lo perciben… síganme_ este empezó a caminar y Hyorinmaru lo siguió.**_

 _ **Se que no deberíamos seguir influjos demoniacos, pero_ Ishida pensaba, Ichigo se puso las manos en la nuca para seguirlo fastidiado.**_

 _ **Aunque los 3 habían notado, que simplemente iban por el camino que los llamaba y al mismo tiempo les decía que se fueran.**_

" _ **algo nos llamó a nosotros y a los espíritus de nuestras Zanpakutos…" _ pensaba Toshiro.**_

" _ **pero el porqué de este echo… porqué a nosotros 3" _ indagaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Pronto llegaron a un lago… el agua era de color verde.**_

 _ **¿Un lago en mitad de las montañas de ácido? Me sorprende que no contraste con todo en este lugar.**_

 _ **Es el 3° nivel del infierno… estamos a un paso del 4° nivel_ los 3 se quedaron viendo el lago.**_

 _ **Si van a hacer algo… háganlo rápido_ les dijeron sus Zanpakutos, para acto seguido regresar a sus cuerpos.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de lo que debamos hacer en este extraño lago_ Ishida lo vea con nerviosismo.**_

 _ **¿?: No teman… _ una voz proveniente del lago los invitó.**_

 _ **¿?: Adelante… vengan hacia mi_ les habló a los 3.**_

 _ **Chicos… _ Ichigo dio un paso al frente, seguido de Ishida y Toshiro.**_

 _ **Los 3 entraron al lago.**_

 _ **Esta sensación_ Ishida se sentía en paz.**_

 _ **Se siente bien_ Toshiro sonrió cerrando los ojos.**_

 _ **Si…_ Ichigo y los demás eran guiados por una corriente al corazón del lago… el cual parecía más profundo ahora.**_

 _ **En el palacio de Ansem**_

 _ **¿Qué significa esto? _ Ansem se levantó de su trono al dejar de percibir el Reiatsu de Ichigo y los demás.**_

 _ **Ellos disminuyeron su Reiatsu para que no los detectará, pero aquí es imposible que yo no los perciba… pero ahora no los noto_ esto era imposible de creer para Ansem.**_

 _ **¿Acaso murieron? No es posible… esos sujetos tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentar a los Kushanada_ Ansem no encontraba respuesta.**_

 _ **No puede ser que de repente hayan mejorado su habilidad y hayan desaparecido su Reiatsu por completo, es ridículo… ¡Vari! _ llamó a Vari.**_

 _ **Vari apareció arrodillado.**_

 _ **Perdí la paciencia con ellos… búscalos junto a tu hermana_ vari asintió y se retiró.**_

 _ **Esta vez no habrá errores… quiero respuestas_ este volteó y vio a Rukia en uno de los techos del castillo.**_

" _ **Valla, allí está… ni siquiera se inmutó al percibir que desapareció el Reiatsu de esos sujetos… ¿en que piensas Rukia?"**_

 _ **3 pequeños Reiatsus desaparecieron en el 3° nivel… ¿a dónde fuiste Ichigo? _ dijo para si misma.**_

 _ **En el fondo del misterioso lago**_

 _ **¡Ichigo!**_

 _ **¡Oye idiota despierta! _ blanco trataba de despertar a Ichigo.**_

… _ **_ Ichigo empezaba a abrir sus ojos.**_

 _ **Despierta Uryu_ Ishida también recuperaba el sentido.**_

 _ **O-oigan donde estamos_ un somnoliento Toshiro preguntó.**_

 _ **N-no lo sé… parece el centro del lago_ Ishida veía a los alrededores, pero no notaba nada más que el agua verde del lago.**_

 _ **Es raro, podemos respirar dentro de esta agua… e incluso hablar_ Ishida se consternaba.**_

 _ **No veo señales de vida… ni un Reiatsu que sentir… ahora que me doy cuenta, ni siquiera se siente el nuestro_ Toshiro ponía cara de sueño.**_

 _ **Oye, no bajes tu guardia… no sabemos que hay aquí_ lo regañó Ishida, pero él se sentía igual… hasta que la voz que los llamaba.**_

 _ **¿?: ¡Seres que no deberían existir en este mundo! _ se escuchó en todo el lugar.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ todos buscaban a sus alrededores, pero no había nada.**_

 _ **¿Quién está ahí? _ Ichigo desenvainó su espada.**_

 _ **¿?: no deben temer de mi_ les respondió esta vez.**_

 _ **¿No debemos? ¿Quién eres tú? _ preguntó Ishida.**_

 _ **Yo soy Gwyndolin… y es todo lo que puedo contarles de mi Shinigamis_ frente a ellos se empezó a materializar una forma humanoide brillante.**_

 _ **O-oigan ¿están viendo lo mismo?**_

 _ **¡Cállate Kurosaki! _ lo reprendió Toshiro, la forma de un ser femenino de cabello largo se hizo presente, muy alta y que flotaba frente a ellos… del resto su cuerpo brillaba del blanco más puro que podía existir, pero esto hacía imposible ver detalles en ella.**_

 _ **Gwyndolin… _ todos la veían sin palabras.**_

 _ **¿Por qué nos llamaste? _ Toshiro fue al grano.**_

 _ **¿Esa es la pregunta que quieres hacerme? "Nacido Del Dragón"**_

 _ **Me llamaste ¿Nacido Del Dragón? _ Toshiro no lo entendía.**_

 _ **Oye, no tenemos tiempo para misticismos… ¡debemos salvar a!**_

 _ **¿Kuchiki Rukia? _ completó esta la frase.**_

 _ **Deben entender una cosa primero… ustedes 3 no deben estar aquí_ esta declaración era más confusa todavía.**_

 _ **Ustedes 3 comparten fuerte vínculo con la Luna, lo cual los hace una presencia extraña y fuerte para el sol… y este lugar es el que más cerca está de este… estar aquí los 3 al mismo tiempo es muy peligroso_ explicaba rápidamente.**_

 _ **Deben irse ahora, o de lo contrario algo irreversible podría ocurrir_ terminó de decir esta.**_

 _ **¿Es el lugar más cerca del sol? _ Ishida no entendía.**_

 _ **Espera, no podemos irnos de aquí… debemos salvar a Rukia_ insistió Ichigo.**_

 _ **Es cierto, además ¿que tienen que ver la Luna y el Sol con nosotros? _ preguntó Toshiro.**_

 _ **No hay tiempo…**_

 _ **Hitsugaya Toshiro el "Nacido Del Dragón".**_

 _ **Ishida Uryu el "Viento De La Luz"**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo "El Sol Oscuro" _ cada uno por alguna razón… se sentían identificados.**_

 _ **Estos títulos les fueron conferidos mucho antes de que nacieran… no puedo responder sus preguntas ahora… pues atacarán el palacio de Ansem de cualquier forma_ el extraño ser elevó su mano hacia ellos.**_

 _ **Sus espíritus guías los mantendrán protegidos siempre… más un pequeño presente de mi parte_ esta bajó la mano al decir estas palabras.**_

 _ **No perdamos más tiempo_ Ichigo vio a sus amigos.**_

 _ **Aun así, nos vamos con más preguntas que respuestas_ Ishida lamentaba este hecho.**_

 _ **El Sol y la Luna… estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que tratemos este tema_ Toshiro los ve a los 2.**_

 _ **Estamos aún algo lejos del palacio, ¡sácanos del lago Gwyndolin! _ le exigió Ichigo.**_

 _ **Está bien, pero les ahorraré algo de tiempo… los dejaré en el punto más cercano al castillo de Ansem_ los 3 asintieron.**_

 _ **Vamos, pateémosle el trasero a ese sujeto y regresemos con Rukia_ Ichigo confiado.**_

 _ **No actúes de manera imprudente Kurosaki, aún no sabemos la magnitud del poder de Ansem… ahora el hecho es más confuso.**_

 _ **¿Que quieres decir Ishida?**_

 _ **Que ahora sabemos que Ansem no se autoproclamaba un dios… él lo es.**_

 _ **Cierto, si la Luna y el Sol existe, eso significa que ellos crearon o procrearon a Ansem… si ellos son Dioses, él también lo es_ concluyó Toshiro.**_

 _ **No tiene caso preocuparse por eso ahora, vamos llévanos allá_ Ichigo sonrió, Gwyndolin asintió y transportó a Ichigo y a los demás hasta un punto cercano al castillo.**_

 _ **Alla está y es grande_ se veía el castillo a lo lejos.**_

 _ **¡bien! _ Ichigo se puso de pie.**_

 _ **¡Vamos Ishida, Toshiro! _ los 3 partieron.**_

 _ **Por cierto, Kurosaki_ Ishida llamó su atención.**_

 _ **Mmm ¿que sucede Ishida?**_

 _ **¿Como atacaremos? ¿tienes un plan? _ Toshiro lo veía con los ojos entre cerrados, porque sabía que no tenía ninguno.**_

 _ **Entraremos por la puerta principal con todo… así llamaremos la atención de ese sujeto… será más rápido_ Ishida y Toshiro suspiraban.**_

 _ **Te dije que no fueras imprudente_ lo regañaba Ishida.**_

 _ **Espera Ishida… viendo que solo somos 3, creo que tengo una idea aunque dependerá del poder del enemigo_ Toshiro se le ocurrió algo, y se los contó.**_

 _ **Ingenioso, pero arriesgado_ Ishida sonreía.**_

 _ **Me parece bien, no soy bueno para los planes, pero intentemos ese_ Ichigo se adelantó.**_

 _ **Se que Kurosaki por descuidado no se ha dado cuenta, pero me intriga como mejoró nuestro control de Reiatsu después de nuestro encuentro con Gwyndolin Ishida.**_

 _ **Si… este debe ser el presente que nos regaló_ estaba convencido de eso.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya nos alejamos lo suficiente… ¡vamos! _ se apresuraron para posicionarse en sus lugares.**_

 _ **En el trono**_

 _ **No hay noticias de vari, y el Reiatsu de ellos no se percibe… ¿Qué es esta inseguridad? _ Ansem estaba ansioso.**_

 _ **Él está cerca_ Rukia apareció de la nada.**_

 _ **Eres tú… ¿cómo es que lo sabes?**_

 _ **Porque nuestras almas están conectadas… algo que no entenderías Ansem_ dijo arrogantemente.**_

 _ **Jajaja… buen punto, bueno me alegra contar con un sensor nuevo_ Ansem se levantó de su trono.**_

 _ **¿eso significa que va a atacar?**_

 _ **No lo sé… creo que viene solo_ Rukia cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **No siento que haya algo cerca de él_ los volvió a abrir.**_

 _ **¿debería ir?**_

 _ **No, aún no es tu turno Rukia… para eso están los generales_ Ansem cerró sus ojos y contactó a Vari.**_

 _ **Tu presa está aquí… regresa de inmediato.**_

 _ **En el lugar donde estaba el lago**_

 _ **No están aquí, pero restos de Reiatsu de ellos aun flotan por aquí… ¿Qué se encontraba en este lugar? _ se preguntaba la hermana de Vari.**_

 _ **No lo sé… vámonos_ el lago había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.**_

 _ **A lo lejos… alguien veía a los invitados no deseados retirarse.**_

 _ **Tienen poco tiempo… váyanse pronto de aquí… antes de que mi hermano despierte en esta era_ decía la voz de Gwyndolin antes de esfumarse.**_

 _ **La entrada del castillo**_

 _ **Bien… hora de empezar_ Ichigo desenvainó a Zangetsu y liberó su Reiatsu, el cual resonó por todo el castillo.**_

 _ **Fue sentido por todos sus integrantes.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Derribaré su bella puerta ¡Getsuga Tensho! _ el ataque causó un estruendo, el cual destruyó las murallas junto a la entrada del castillo.**_

 _ **No es tan resistente como parece_ Ichigo se preparó para los que vendrían a atacarlo.**_

 _ **Muchos guardias fueron directos a Ichigo, vestían una armadura simple.**_

 _ **No parecen la gran cosa_ en menos de un parpadeo, Ichigo acabó con casi todos.**_

 _ **¡Tráiganme al pez gordo, ustedes son demasiado débiles para pelear conmigo idiotas! _ les gritó Ichigo.**_

 _ **Hahaha interesante_ se escuchó entre el humo.**_

 _ **Tú estás muy confiado… debes ser Ichigo, del cual nos habló Vari.**_

 _ **Dos guardias del infierno aparecieron… se notaba por llevar la misma armadura que vari, pero con la excepción de que la temática de uno era un escorpión, tenía el cabello castaño del largo del de Ichigo y ojos negros muy profundos.**_

 _ **El otro tenía la armadura con temática de un ciempiés, cabello negro corto y ojos de un amarillo muy espeluznante.**_

 _ **A eso me refiero… mientras más rápido vengan, más rápido acabaré con ustedes_ los desafió Ichigo.**_

 _ **Arrogante_ los dos fueron hacia él desde direcciones opuestas.**_

" _ **cayeron" _ Ichigo cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **Un repentino rayo de hielo fue hacia el escorpión.**_

 _ **¿Que es eso? _ se sorprendió y fue congelado en un instante.**_

 _ **Imposible, de donde vino_ el ciempiés estaba atónito, pero.**_

 _ **No te distraigas_ la voz de Ishida fue lo único que se escuchó, antes de que el sonido de un corte se hiciera presente.**_

 _ **Parece que tu plan funcionó Toshiro_ le sonrió Ishida mientras llegaron con Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre Ishida? _ lo molestó Ichigo poniéndose en posición defensiva con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **C-cállate Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Vasta los 2_ Toshiro los regañó a ambos fastidiado.**_

 _ **¡Oigan! _ el que fue cortado se levantó.**_

 _ **¿No creen que están subestimando a este lugar? _ su cuerpo estaba intacto.**_

 _ **No puede ser… estoy seguro de que lo corté por la mitad_ Ishida sudaba, en el otro lado, el que fue congelado destruyó el hielo que lo cubría.**_

 _ **Con esa delgada capa de hielo jamás me congelarás_ el Guardian lo miró desafiante.**_

 _ **Tch_ Toshiro lo vio y se puso en guardia.**_

 _ **Y nosotros pelearemos contigo Kurosaki Ichigo_ Vari apareció por detrás de este para atacarlo, pero Ichigo reaccionó y bloqueó el ataque.**_

 _ **Miserable_ Ichigo lo hizo retroceder para luego intentar darle un golpe, pero vari retrocedió.**_

 _ **Yue… vamos_ de pronto un ataque familiar fue hacia Ichigo.**_

 _ **¿Qué es eso? _ un dragón de hielo había aparecido de la nada.**_

 _ **¡Esa es mi técnica! _ Toshiro se sorprendió, pero no bajó su guardia.**_

 _ **Ichigo la esquivó con su Shunpo, pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo interceptaba, y este lanzó un Getsuga Tenshou hacia esa persona.**_

 _ **No servirá_ la chica desvió el ataque con el escudo carmesí de Urahara.**_

 _ **¿Quién eres tú? _ Ichigo la señaló con su espada… una chica de cabello Rojizo, la cual cubría su cuerpo completo con una capa.**_

 _ **Soy Yue… Nimaiya Yue_ esta declaración sorprende a todos.**_

 _ **¿N-Nimaiya? Imposible_ Ichigo no lo podía creer.**_

 _ **Así es, y mi nombre real es Nimaiya Variel… Ambos somos hijos de Nimaiya Oetsu_ declaró Vari.**_

 _ **¿Son hijos de Oetsu? … ¡eso no tiene sentido! _ gritó Toshiro.**_

 _ **Si son sus hijos, ¿cómo es que están en el infierno y sirven a Ansem? _ preguntó este.**_

 _ **No es de su incumbencia… ¡solo mueran es este lugar! _ gritó Yue y arremetió contra Ichigo junto a su hermano.**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Tomori Trevo… uno de los 8 guardias al servicio de Ansem-sama_ se presentó con seriedad y atacó a Toshiro, este se defendía hábilmente contra el guardia.**_

 _ **Yo igual, me llamo Hisaki Agi_ posteriormente atacó a Ishida.**_

 _ **Tenemos que derrotarlos Kurosaki, ¿puedes con los 2? _ preguntaba Ishida mientras se defendía contra los ataques de su oponente.**_

 _ **Trevo peleaba con una alabarda de gran tamaño… un ataque podría dividir una extremidad a Toshiro si no tenía cuidado.**_

 _ **Agi por su parte peleaba con 2 dagas muy decoradas… pero estas eran muy fuertes pues estaban presionando a Ishida… aparte la velocidad de Agi era muy alta.**_

 _ **Separémonos o estaremos en problemas_ Toshiro lanzó un ataque de hielo al suelo, lo que causó que los guardias se distrajeran una fracción de segundo… pero fue suficiente para que todos se separaran y tuvieran su batalla más tranquila.**_

 _ **Esto no va a ser sencillo_ Toshiro veía fijamente a su rival, esperando una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Vas a arrepentirte de haber venido_ Trevo atacó frontalmente a Toshiro, el cual reaccionó lanzándole estacas de hielo.**_

 _ **Como si fuera a servir_ las estacas de hielo le dieron, pero se destrozaron contra su cuerpo.**_

 _ **No funciona_ Toshiro saltó hacia atrás, pero fue interceptado.**_

 _ **Débil_ este lanzó un golpe de medio alcance con su alabarda, la cual mandó a Toshiro contra el suelo.**_

" _ **es fuerte" _ pensó mientras se levantaba.**_

 _ **No sufriste ningún daño, por algo eres un capitán… no me has dicho tu nombre.**_

 _ **Soy el capitán del 10° escuadró… Hitsugaya Toshiro_ respondió este arremetiendo contra Trevo.**_

 _ **Ishida peleaba en otro extremo del castillo.**_

 _ **¡eres veloz Shinigami! _ Agi trataba de alcanzar a Ishida con sus dagas, pero sin éxito.**_

 _ **Tú también… pero no hay nadie más rápido que yo Guardian_ decía Ishida arreglándose los lentes.**_

 _ **Eres el más raro de todos aquí_ el Guardian se detuvo a analizarlo.**_

 _ **Eres un Shinigami… que viste como Quincy y además es aliado de hueco mundo_ Agi estaba confundido con Ishida.**_

 _ **¿Que te guía por ese camino?**_

 _ **No es de tu incumbencia_ Ishida rápidamente lo atacó.**_

 _ **Vamos solo trato de ver que es lo que te motiva_ este le hablaba mientras esquivaba a Ishida con sus dagas.**_

 _ **Acaso cambiaria si supieras mis convicciones… el hecho de que somos enemigos_ lo miró Ishida analíticamente.**_

 _ **He, es correcto… nada cambiará_ Agi comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques.**_

 _ **¡Tch! "es muy rápido… más rápido que los enemigos que enfrente antes" _ Ishida saltó hacia atrás.**_

" _ **me atrevo a decir que es más rápido que Kurosaki" _ Ishida saltó hacia él.**_

 _ **¿Un ataque temerario? ¿estas subestimándome Quincy? _ Agi lanzó de sus dagas ráfagas de energía cortante en forma de X con la finalidad de acabar con Ishida.**_

 _ **¡Por suerte no eres tan fuerte como el! _ le gritó el Quincy, para luego en una millonésima de segundo aparecer a espaldas de su enemigo.**_

 _ **¿Qué? _ en el instante en que Agi volteó.**_

 _ **Ishida: ¡Kaze no Hosan! _ gritó Ishida decapitando a su enemigo.**_

 _ **No eras la gran cosa… para ser el más rápido del infierno_ Ishida lo veía con seriedad.**_

 _ **Supongo que al no encontrar rival más rápido que tú, quitando a Ansem… te volviste arrogante y descuidaste el resto de tus habilidades_ Ishida volteó arreglando sus lentes.**_

 _ **Lástima, no esperaste encontrarte con la persona más rápida de las 3 dimensiones incluyendo el infierno_ se autoproclama el más rápido… y definitivamente lo es.**_

" _ **debo ir a ayudar a Kurosaki… esos guardianes los que se enfrenta posiblemente sean los más fuertes"**_

 _ **¿?: ¿a dónde vas Ishida Uryu? _ Ishida rápidamente volteo.**_

 _ **T-tu eres_ Ishida no lo esperaba tan pronto.**_

 _ **Ansem_ apareció ante el… el Rey del inframundo.**_

 _ **Ustedes son algo misteriosos… nunca nadie había escapado de mi radar_ le sonreía.**_

 _ **¿A que se debe? _ Ishida lo veía sin responderle.**_

" _ **es cierto… no puedo sentir su Reiatsu, nadie puede" _ se percató.**_

" _ **esa fue la razón por la que no me di cuenta cuando llegó" _ Ishida sabía que no podría derrotarlo… no sin usar su Bankai.**_

" _ **vamos muéstrame tu verdadero poder… para poder destruirte con algo más grande"**_

 _ **No responderás… lo entiendo bien_ Ansem desenvainó su espada.**_

 _ **Ven por mi Ishida Uryu.**_

 _ **Jaja… no soy tan tonto, no iré contra ti sin pensarlo "dudo que me enseñe su poder sin presionarlo" _ Ishida atacó.**_

 _ **Inge-_ Ansem no terminó su oración cuando Ishida ya estaba agachado a sus pies.**_

 _ **Tu eres el ingenuo_ este lanzó un espadazo a toda su velocidad.**_

… _ **_ Ishida estaba en shock.**_

 _ **¿Eso es todo? _ la hoja de la espada chocó con su cuello… pero no consiguió seguir.**_

 _ **Es cierto… eres el ser más rápido que existe… te lo digo porque no pude predecir tus movimientos_ Ansem clavó su espada en el estómago de Ishida.**_

 _ **¡Agh! _ tocía sangre.**_

 _ **Pero solo te serviría si lograras atravesar mi piel, cosa que no puedes hacer… con esa magnifica velocidad, debiste haber huido.**_

 _ **m-maldición_ Ishida retrocedió sacando la espada de su estómago.**_

 _ **Te desangrarás rápidamente… mi espada tiene un filo como ningún otro.**_

 _ **Ansem levantó una mano y le brillaron los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Que? _ en ese momento la zanpakuto de Ishida levitó hacia él.**_

 _ **Ríndete ahora_ este cortó por la mitad su espada.**_

… _ **_ Ishida lo vio atónito.**_

 _ **Tú tienes buen juicio… la habilidad del Guardian Agi era que podía regenerar su cuerpo, pero esta habilidad no aplica a su cabeza_ le empezó a explicar.**_

 _ **Te percataste de esta posibilidad y decidiste apostarlo… porque era algo muy lógico, pero pensaste mal creyendo que todos aquí eran así.**_

 _ **No voy a_ un golpe en el rostro que quebró sus lentes fue lo único que sintió antes de perder la conciencia.**_

 _ **No te pregunté, te dí una orden_ Ansem cerró los ojos.**_

 _ **Jim ven aquí_ uno de los guardianes apareció.**_

 _ **Llévatelo a las mazmorras, pero sanen sus heridas antes… hay cosas que necesito saber.**_

 _ **Si señor_ el Guardian se retiró.**_

" _ **ese sujeto es más rápido que yo… venció a un Guardian y si no fuera por mi enorme poder, fácilmente me hubiese vencido" _ Ansem miró al cielo.**_

 _ **Una persona capaz de superar a un dios en algo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _ Ansem miró en dirección a Toshiro.**_

 _ **Eres el siguiente… veamos si logras vencer_ Se sentó a observar en una roca.**_

 _ **En la batalla de Toshiro.**_

 _ **¡Aaahhh! _ este atacaba sin darle tiempo de recuperación a su enemigo.**_

 _ **Maldito, no te crezcas tanto_ este golpeó el suelo y lo hizo temblar.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esta fuerza? _ esa un poder monstruoso… pero no lo demostraba.**_

 _ **¡No te distraigas! _ el atacó con su alabarda a lo que Toshiro se defendió, pero.**_

 _ **¡No servirá cubrirte! _ la fuerza con la que atacó mandó a volar violentamente a Toshiro e impactó violentamente contra las paredes del castillo.**_

 _ **Ansem-sama me regañará por eso_ Trevo se rascaba la cabeza.**_

" _ **pero desde hace un momento la energía de Agi desapareció e instantes más tarde el de ese sujeto también…" _ estaba pensando en la otra batalla, pero.**_

 _ **¿Tienes tiempo para distraerte? _ se escuchó una voz cercana.**_

 _ **Valla te reincorporaste_ Toshiro tenía una herida grave en la cabeza.**_

 _ **Es increíble la frialdad con la que me vez mientras tratas de no desmayarte por esas heridas.**_

 _ **E sobrevivido a muchas cosas… esto no es nada_ se mantenía firme.**_

" _ **estoy en desventaja, aquí no hay cielo… sin nubes ni tormentas, ni lluvia" _ Toshiro pensaba en sus opciones.**_

" _ **creo que fui demasiado imprudente al venir aquí sabiendo esto" _ Toshiro no podría aguantar mucho más.**_

" _ **! no te rindas!" _ una voz le habló a Toshiro.**_

" _ **¿que?" _ un gran Reiatsu empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Toshiro.**_

 _ **¿Pero que es ese poder? _ Trevo estaba consternado.**_

 _ **¿Qué hiciste Hitsugaya Toshiro? ¡Un moribundo no emite ese poder!**_

" _ **no sé lo que pase, pero…" _ Toshiro arremetió rápidamente.**_

 _ **Te hiciste más fuerte eh… no ganaras_ Trevo no se quedó atrás.**_

 _ **Toshiro: ¡Hyoryu Senbi! _ congeló la punta de la alabarda de su enemigo con el ataque.**_

 _ **Mi alabarda_ Toshiro apareció frente a él y pateo la hoja de la alabarda la cual se fragmentó.**_

 _ **No puede ser… las armas de los guardianes están hechas de un material más resistente que el oro incluso en estructura molecular… ¿cómo lo hiciste?**_

 _ **Supongo que debes decir ligeramente más resistente… porque el hecho de que se rompiera significa que_ Toshiro lo golpeó limpiamente y lo mandó hacia atrás.**_

 _ **¡Maldito! _ Trevo volvió a ir hacia él y Toshiro también arremetió.**_

 _ **Ambos chocaron y terminaron espalda con espalda.**_

 _ **Significa que he alcanzado el cero absoluto_ Toshiro envainó su espada, mientras que la hoja de la alabarda de Trevo se rompió en mil pedazos y su cuerpo se congeló por completo.**_

 _ **Te diría que lo anotaras, pero dudo que vuelvas a enfrentarte a un usuario del hielo.**_

 _ **Toshiro empezó a caminar en dirección a Ishida.**_

 _ **El Reiatsu de Ishida desapareció… debo_ este empezó a perder la conciencia.**_

 _ **M-maldita sea_ calló al suelo.**_

 _ **Aun eres muy frágil… el golpe que recibiste te hizo más daño a pesar de lo simple que fue_ Ansem apareció a su lado.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera te percataste cuando te ataque_ la espada de Toshiro se quebró en tres partes.**_

 _ **Iwa llévatelo_ ordenó a una guardiana.**_

 _ **Si_ esta se lo llevó.**_

 _ **Otro Guardian derrotado, además del Reiatsu que emitió… Kurosaki Ichigo_ vio en su dirección.**_

 _ **No percibo la presencia de Murasame Ying en su interior… eso significa que pueden separase ambas escancias, pero_ se podía ver la lucha feroz a la distancia.**_

 _ **Podrás vencer a Vari estando separado de él.**_

 _ **¡Aaaahhh! _ Ichigo atacaba ferozmente a vari mientras evitaba los ataques de su hermana.**_

 _ **Ichigo: ¡Getsuga Tenshou! _ atacó a Yue, esta hábilmente evadió el ataque.**_

 _ **Maldición "Ishida… Toshiro" _ estaba preocupado por ellos.**_

 _ **¡Apártense! _ este arremetió contra Yue.**_

 _ **Tonto, no tienes oportunidad… contra las Zanpakutos más poderosas_ esta sonrió arrogantemente y lanzó las ondas de fuego de Ryujin Jakka contra Ichigo.**_

 _ **Este evadió como pudo, pero no pudo evitar parte del impacto.**_

 _ **Maldición.**_

 _ **¡Ichigo, cuidado donde pisas! _ le sonrió de nuevo Yue.**_

 _ **Vari: ¡Kageoni! _ vari atravesó la pierna de Ichigo con su espada.**_

 _ **¿Qué es esta técnica? _ Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa.**_

" _ **la hoja salió de mi sombra" trataba de buscarle alguna lógica.**_

 _ **Hay demasiadas Zanpakutos que nunca viste en acción Ichigo_ vari caminó tranquilamente hacia él.**_

 _ **¿Me estas tomando el pelo? _ Ichigo lanzó un espadazo.**_

 _ **Vari: Irooni_ vari levantó y detuvo el ataque de Ichigo con su mano desnuda.**_

 _ **¡Imposible!**_

 _ **Vari: Negro_ vari hizo un profundo corte en el hombro de Ichigo, para luego lanzarlo de una patada en el estómago.**_

 _ **Libera tu poder Kurosaki Ichigo… no podemos robar el tuyo ni nada por el estilo_ Yue y Vari se relajaron un poco.**_

 _ **Esta batalla es para acabar con tus desconocidos poderes… luego seguirán Ishida Uryu y Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero por lo que se ve ya fueron derrotados.**_

" _ **desconocidos poderes… ¿acaso ellos saben algo?"**_

 _ **No entendemos de donde provienes… pero lo que si se es que te destruiremos_ exclamó Yue.**_

 _ **Hemos superado a nuestro padre.**_

 _ **¿Por qué lo hacen? Su padre era una buena persona… no entiendo como acabaron en este lugar y sirviendo a ese demente que se cree Dios_ ambos vieron a Ichigo y cerraron los ojos.**_

 _ **¿Una buena persona?**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo ¿que sabes del anterior rey espiritual? _ preguntó Yue.**_

 _ **¿anterior rey espiritual? _ Ichigo no entendía que quería decir con eso.**_

 _ **Si… actualmente el cadáver de Yhwach el cual contiene los poderes del rey espiritual es quien se encarga de sostener con su Reiatsu las 3 dimensiones del exterior… incluyendo el palacio real_ Ichigo estaba atónito.**_

 _ **Esto nos lo contó Ansem-sama… y si vemos la lógica, es muy creíble.**_

 _ **Ese buen padre que mencionas se marchó para servir al rey espiritual y nos abandonó… eso fue hace casi mil años.**_

 _ **N-no puede_ Ichigo quería contradecirla.**_

 _ **¡No todo el que te trata con amabilidad es buena persona!**_

 _ **Recuerda… tenías una conexión con Yhwach en aquel tiempo, conexión que querían usar para destruirlo… por eso la hospitalidad y el reparar tu Zanpakuto… solo porque eras un rayo de esperanza para ellos, que al final logró su cometido_ Ichigo se quedó en silencio viendo el suelo.**_

 _ **Intentamos investigar para aquel tiempo como llegar al palacio real… pero nos detuvieron y desterraron… a hueco mundo.**_

 _ **¿Pero por qué? _ las acciones de la sociedad de almas repercuten aun en la actualidad.**_

 _ **Porque a pesar de todo… prohibieron investigar aquel sitio… por eso es que solo la central de los 46 y los capitanes y sub capitanes del Gotei 13 saben de su existencia… un Shinigami menor no tiene que saber, no tiene derecho a saber… eso nos dijeron esos 46 vejestorios.**_

 _ **Mas adelante se dejaron de misticismos y contaron sobre ese lugar… trecientos años atrás para ser exactos… para aquel tiempo teníamos espías en la sociedad de almas mientras investigábamos a Aizen Sousuke, aunque no planeábamos interferir.**_

 _ **En hueco mundo casi morimos, pero… Ansem-sama nos encontró.**_

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _ **Valla valla… vine a investigar un poco de este mundo al notar una repentina disminución de Hollows llegando al infierno, y que casualidad me encuentro a dos Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Yue: "éramos unos niños de gran habilidad para aquel entonces, ya éramos Shinigamis, y la seguridad de aquel tiempo era mala… aun así nos encontraron husmeando en la gran biblioteca y nos exiliaron"**_

 _ **p-por favor ayúdanos_ rogó Vari mientras sostenía en su espalda a su inconsciente hermana.**_

 _ **Vari: Ansem-sama nos vio fijamente… y nos acogió.**_

 _ **Vari: Las habilidades en la herrería de mi hermana… y las habilidades natas en el combate que poseíamos… ambas se cultivaron en los siglos que pasaron.**_

 _ **Nos convertimos en guardianes_ ambos se arrodillaron frente a Ansem, recibiendo sus armaduras.**_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

 _ **De esa manera yo obtuve el signo de la serpiente y mi hermana el del dragón_ Yue se quitó la capa que la cubría para mostrar su armadura guardiana.**_

 _ **Por tu cara veo que no es la primera vez que te percatas de lo cruel que es la sociedad de almas verdad…**_

 _ **Yo…_ Ichigo no podía responder.**_

 _ **¿Quién es el rey espiritual? ¿Cuál es su origen? _ le preguntó Vari.**_

 _ **No lo sabes obviamente… ni siquiera la sociedad de las almas sabe que es exactamente, solo sabían cuidarlo gracias a que el mismo les dejó como hacerlo… pero ni siquiera el mismo explicó quién era_ explicó Yue.**_

 _ **¡Ya basta… sin van a decirlo, háganlo de una vez!**_

 _ **Es el hermano gemelo del Ansem-sama_ Ichigo se quedó pasmado.**_

 _ **No lo notas… rey espiritual… rey del infierno, ambos concebidos por el sol_ una verdad impactante es revelada.**_

 _ **¡Eso es una tontería, si fueran hermanos eso significaría que él es! _ Ichigo dudaba.**_

 _ **Un Dios… eso es correcto_ la verdad rotunda que se negaba a aceptar resulta ser la correcta… era demasiado para digerir.**_

 _ **El deber del rey espiritual era estabilizar y supervisar la sociedad de almas, el reino de los vivos y hueco mundo… pero aquella tarea fue tan pesada que su cuerpo colapso.**_

 _ **Ansem-sama fue honrado con el deber de vigilar el inframundo y las almas de aquellos impuros que no podían entrar a la sociedad de almas, pero al ser solo una dimensión… Ansem-sama no sucumbió ante ella.**_

 _ **No podemos atacar la sociedad de almas… es necesaria, pero como se ha vuelto corrupta, Ansem-sama tomará el mando… ya que hace tiempo que siguen sin un líder.**_

 _ **No voy a permitirlo… primero acabaré con ustedes… luego iré a por Ansem.**_

 _ **¿Aun después de escuchar esta verdad sigues desafiándome? _ esa voz.**_

 _ **Ansem-sama… _ Yue y Vari se arrodillaron.**_

 _ **M-maldito_ apareció de las sombras… frente a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Todo lo que has conocido ahora sufrirá por tu sacrilegio Kurosaki Ichigo_ de repente la imagen de sus amigos se cruzó por su mente, a lo cual Ichigo se puso una mano en la cara.**_

 _ **¿Qué fue? _ se preguntó este.**_

 _ **Exacto… esa imagen que viste, todos sufrirán en este lugar.**_

 _ **¡Como si fuese a dejarte! _ Ichigo fue directo a él, pero alguien bloqueó su ataque… alguien a quien este conocía muy bien.**_

 _ **¡R-RUKIA! _ Ichigo no lo creía ¿de dónde había salido?**_

 _ **¡Idiota, atacando al enemigo sin pensarlo! _ lo regañó esta.**_

 _ **¡La idiota eres tú enana, vinimos a rescatarte! _ se molestó este.**_

 _ **¡Bueno hablaremos de eso en momento… ahora vámonos! _ le gritó Ichigo.**_

 _ **¡Si! _ exclamó esta.**_

" _ **esa enana astuta… parece que logró escapar, no sé cómo, pero debo sacarla de aquí, y luego rescatar a Ishida y a Toshiro" _ pensaba Ichigo… hasta que un dolor punzante en su abdomen hizo que se detuviera.**_

… _ **_ Ichigo giró la cabeza y vio a Rukia atravesándolo con su espada, este no entendía que pasaba por lo que no dijo nasa… solo pensaba.**_

" _ **claro, su Zanpakuto se había quedado en el mundo real… esta no es"**_

 _ **¡tonto! Dándole la espalda a un enemigo, ni siquiera te preguntaste como escapé o porque no trataron de seguirte_ Rukia se empezó a reír un poco.**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero… era una broma Ichigo_ esta puso una sonrisa de lado a lado y su cabello que era negro volvió a adquirir el blanco plateado que tenía en el palacio, aunque sus vestimentas permanecieron negras.**_

 _ **R-Rukia… tu_ Ichigo levantó una mano hacia ella, pero esta retiró su espada con violencia y mandó a volar a Ichigo de una patada.**_

 _ **Su poder es grande… una patada y lo mandó a volar tan lejos_ mencionó Vari, a lo cual Ichigo volaba en dirección a un estanque de roca fundida.**_

 _ **Si cae allí su cuerpo se desintegrará… lo quiero intacto_ Rukia**_

 _ **Sonrió y se teletransporte hasta el lugar donde interceptaría a Ichigo.**_

" _ **! aquí!" _ Ichigo llegó al lugar y esta le clavó su espada en el pecho.**_

 _ **¡Aaahh! _ Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par.**_

 _ **Rápidamente la sacó y creando un circulo blanco con su espada lanzó un rayo de hielo que se llevó a Ichigo contra el enorme estante.**_

 _ **Ichigo… ahora dormirás eternamente en ese que será tu cementerio… por lo menos permíteme que te haga un ataúd_ dijo seriamente, al mismo tiempo que el ataque estrelló a Ichigo contra el estanque y congeló todo.**_

 _ **Morirás poco a poco mientras sangras profundamente… y a causa del hielo que cubre tus heridas, no podrás recuperarte_ Ichigo y su espada quedaron enterrados en un lago de hielo.**_

 _ **¿No exageraste un poco? _ Ansem apareció al lado suyo.**_

 _ **¿Exageré? Jajaja… eres cruel en lo que a alagar se trata… literalmente morirá cuando su cuerpo se rinda, podría pasar ahora o en un mes_ ella sonrió fríamente hacia esa dirección.**_

 _ **Bueno regresemos al castillo Rukia_ Ansem se dio la vuelta y regresó… seguido de Rukia que no miró atrás.**_

" _ **descansa en paz Ichigo…"**_

 _ **Fin Del Capítulo…**_

 _ **Notas del autor: Hola gracias por leer este capítulo… sé que hay mucha información, pero paciencia… poco a poco todo cae en su lugar y nos llevará a lugares muy sombríos… lo del Sol se revelará tarde o temprano… aguanten**_ __

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, por favor dejen su comentario… me ayudaría mucho a crecer y sobre todo cualquier consejo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Síganme a la página:**_ AlzerPort/# _ **para cualquier duda, recomendación o simplemente para ayudarme**_ __

 _ **Gracias hasta pronto…**_


End file.
